Chronicles of the Siren War
by SabatonBabylon
Summary: One author's take on the war and world of Azur Lane.
1. Chapter 1

The pounding of rubber on the tarmac jolted him awake, his senses bombarded by new surroundings. The smell of smoking rubber filled his nose. The rattling of the military transport plane filled his ears. Humidity clung to his skin, rendering his white, starched uniform oppressive in the pacific heat. Harsh, tropical sun poured in through the small port holes, beating down on the unremarkable naval air strip at Pearl Harbor. After a few minutes of uncomfortable taxiing, the main door opened and the handful of Eagle Union personnel aboard the transport stood and deplaned.

"Can you believe that guy? Who falls asleep in a tin can like this?"

"What does it matter to you? For what it's worth I heard he was a sardine before this."

"So why the transfer? It's not like this division is part of-"

"Shut it you idiot! That's for the brass to know, not us. He's here for a reason."

"If it's those useless girls…God help him."

"What the hell did I say, man? Can it!"

"Finally," the final occupant of the transport whispered as the voices receded, collecting his duffel and walking to the open door. _Girls? On a base like this? Some sort of fucked up morale boost? What the hell is going on? _Andrew Thorson pondered as he descended the metal stairs to the pavement below.

"Commander Thorson, I'm glad you could make it. Welcome to Pearl Harbor." The commander stood at attention at the hail, an imposing figure a navy blue admiral's uniform approaching him on the tarmac.

"Sir, thank you sir!" He responded, bringing his heels together and fashioning a crisp salute.

"At ease, commander. Care to join me for a walk? How was your trip?"

"Uneventful, Admiral Hawkins. Sir-" The commander fell silent as a distinctly feminine form entered his field of view from the right. Her caramel skin and blonde ponytail formed an eye-catching combination, accented by the high cut shorts and shirt of a standard Union PT uniform. Thorson found it difficult to keep his gaze on her blue eyes and serious face, her bosom making itself known under a shirt meant for a male. A single word was traced neatly over the left breast in permanent marker: Tennessee. _Is she…crew?_

"Admiral," she spoke coolly, seemingly peeved to have been interrupted during her workout. Even so she rendered a salute every bit as official as Thorson's had been, her bosom shaking slightly with the effort. The commander glanced to his left with a raised brow, surprised to see a darkening frown on the admiral's face.

"You have exercises at 0800 hours. You will be late," the admiral chastised her.

"No sir," the woman replied. "I'll be there."

"See to it that you are. Dismissed," the admiral barked. With that the mysterious woman turned and departed, continuing her training run around the airstrip. Thorson spared her a single glance as she left, recalling his pre-enlistment days when he would spend his precious spare time on the beaches of San Diego. Even in that Mecca of skin he'd never seen a woman quite that imposing in her beauty. The admiral's voice brought him back to the present. "My apologies for the unwanted interruption, commander. What was it that you wished to ask?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted, Thorson."

"Who is she?"

"A failed weapon."

* * *

"Is it in the habit of all submarine crewmen to be so silent?" Admiral Hawkins asked as he entered his office with the commander in tow. The room was situated at the top of a small tower overlooking the airfield and the base below, where a significant proportion of the Eagle Union's pacific fleet rested at the docks.

"My apologies, admiral. I was simply thinking," Thorson apologized. "You have quite the view, sir."

"Mmm, indeed. Makes me feel like I'm in control, though I am willing to admit the situation is not as tight as I'd like. That is why you're here."

"Sir? I don't understand."

"Do you smoke, commander?" The admiral asked, procuring a pack of lucky strikes and lighting one with practiced ease, the clink and strike of the zippo lighter a familiar sound to both men.

"I don't smoke, but thank you sir," Thorson responded, waving away the cigarette with a polite hand.

"A man without vice, are you?" The admiral asked jovially.

"That's just not one of them, sir."

"I see. Can an honest man keep a secret then?" The admiral asked pointedly, allowing a thin trail of smoke to escape his lips and curl upward until the ceiling fan dispersed it. Thorson remained silent. "Very good then, though it's not like you have a choice in the matter. Tell me commander, what do you know of the Sirens?"

"So they're real then, are they?" Thorson asked, maintaining his stance despite what felt like a punch to the gut. _What the bloody hell is going on here?_

"I expected more surprise but yes, they are real," the admiral affirmed, opening a locked drawer on his desk and removing a well stuffed, leather bound binder. "Sit, please," he ordered, passing the mass of papers and images across the desk. Thorson dropped his bag to the floor and accepted the offered chair, opening the binder and flipping through the documents within as the admiral continued. "That first batch of papers documents everything we know about first contact with the Sirens, back in 1931 when Azur Lane was still an entity. They approached the leaders of the four factions simultaneously, offering us the artifacts known as wisdom cubes and the technology to adapt them to our current weaponry. They retreated shortly thereafter. No one's heard from them since, at least not officially. No known motive for this action has even been discovered." Thorson nodded, pausing for a moment to examine a black and white photo of one such wisdom cube. An uneasy feeling came over him as he looked it over. Even in that still shot the object reeked of the unknown.

"An alien race appears out of nowhere and gives us what they claim is the key to a super weapon?"

"That just about sums it up, commander. Sounds like the opening chapter of a bad pulp fiction, doesn't it?" The admiral agreed, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"I find it hard to disagree, sir. I suppose humanity did exactly what one would expect, the Eagle Union included? Wait…that alliance dissolved in 1939…" the commander trailed off, rubbing his chin.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, commander, but I see that look in your eye and I think the OSS made the right choice when they recommended you for this post. I will allow you access to this material in full once you've settled in but for now prepare to receive your orders."

At the admiral's words the commander stood at ease, hands behind his back. "Yes sir!"

"Azur Lane ran a joint research commission from 1931 to 1939 until it was dissolved. The labs were situated all over the globe, with the closest being an endeavor between the Eagle Union and the Sakura Empire, situated on an island in the Pacific. The location of said island is, of course, classified. We tried everything: guns, tanks, aircraft…nothing worked. Over those eight years of research only one application of wisdom cube technology ever bore fruit, the weapon colloquially known as the 'shipgirl'."

_Ship…girl? He said shipgirl. Wait, that woman at the tarmac. Tennessee. Was she…_

"Stay focused, commander! Since the Ironbloods invaded Poland and the union was severed we've continued research efforts on our own, but to no avail. The reality of the situation is that the current war demands more than just a girl who can control a warship. Men can already do that. Granted it takes hundreds or thousands, but that's something we know, something we can work with. If one man dies, another can fill his place. If one of these girls dies…hell, I don't think anyone knows how to replace her. That is an unacceptable situation for an armed force at war. Your background is in military engineering, correct?"

"Yes, admiral."

"What did you do before entering the service?"

"I was in construction, sir. My father has a small company in San Diego."

"And why did you choose to serve aboard a sardine can? I doubt it was for the food," the admiral joked with the smallest twitch of his lips.

"No sir. I was curious. It was the most advanced assignment I could pull as a new recruit. I didn't know anything about any of this."

"Damn right you didn't, no one does. The reality is that a good proportion of the fleet is currently crewed both by a shipgirl and a full complement; though during combat operations the crews are the primary operators of the ships. During operations the girls remain out of sight, lest the Sakura or Ironbloods catch on, to say nothing of the press or civilians. Lord only knows they do the same to us."

"Permission to ask a question, sir?"

"Granted."

"This…technology was co-developed among the four major powers. Each knows the other has it. Why the secrecy?"

The admiral nodded in reply. "If God handed you and your enemy both a weapon, would you discard it?"

"No sir, I would try to use it," Thorson admitted.

"And would you publicize your attempts to harness its power?"

"No sir."

"Exactly. The general public doesn't know a thing about these 'girls'. The other branches of the armed forces don't know about them. You are here because the Eagle Union brass has decided to engage in one final effort to unlock…something, anything in these girls. A team of individuals from various branches has been assembled that you will be a part of. The rest of them are already here and waiting for you in building B-1, a converted laboratory adjacent to the USS Arizona's current dock. They have seen what you have seen and have been briefed as you have. I expect results, Commander Thorson. I don't think I need to tell you how much money and effort has been sunk into this cause already."

"I understand, sir. If I may?" Thorson asked as he checked his watch. It was 0740.

"Quickly, commander."

"What happens if we fail?"

"The Eagle Union continues to make breakthroughs in mass production of conventional weaponry. The sirens haven't been seen since '31. Our enemy is the Crimson Axis. We will overwhelm them with superior manpower and industrial might, along with our allies."

"And the existing shipgirls?" Thorson pressed.

"They will share the same fate as any obsolete weapon, commander." The admiral ground his cigarette butt into a well-used ashtray and retrieved the binder from the other side of the desk. "You will find copies of all this information in the lab. Read it, internalize it, and consult with your new team. I expect an action plan on my desk by 1500 hours on December 10th. You have one year. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Very good, dismissed." At the admiral's word the commander retrieved his bag and exited the tower, descending the steps and walking the short distance to the much longer set of concrete stairs that would take him down to the dockyard. His head swarmed with thoughts like a nest of angry hornets. _You've got to be kidding me. Shipgirls? What even is a shipgirl? How are they related to wisdom cubes? What the fuck even is a wisdom cube for that matter? Weapons? That thing…girl…woman…whatever I saw, that wasn't a weapon. Weapons don't exercise. Weapons don't take pride in their body. I wonder if that avenue has been explored before or if everyone's treated them like Admiral Hawkins. Hrrm, 0748. The admiral did say there were exercises planned for 0800. Maybe I should attend those before heading to B-1, see if I can catch a glimpse of them in action?_ The commander's thoughts were silenced by the wailing of the air raid alarm.

"A raid? How could we…we're not officially at war!" He muttered, throwing down his duffel and unzipping it as fast as he could. "Damnit, I just got here. I don't even have a post! Like hell I'm going to sit in a lab if we're under attack." He withdrew a battered leather binocular case from his bag and quickly held the binoculars to his eyes. He'd had little use for them aboard a submarine, but he was thankful he'd kept the 17th birthday present with him now. He trained his vision on the black shapes on the horizon easily enough, twisting the focus dials and finally getting a clear image of the incoming aircraft. Bright red circles adorned their wings. "The Sakura. By God, look at them all. That's at least three carrier group's worth of planes. This…this isn't just a raid, it's an all-out assault. Do they know about this base? Do they know about-" Thorson felt his heart pound as he remembered the woman from the tarmac. Were they here for her? Was she going to somehow fight? Had the Sakura learned of the Union's attempt to augment shipgirl technology? "What the hell," Thorson whispered as he kept his eyes trained on the western horizon. "That many is…that exceeds our estimates of the Empire's total air force."

* * *

It was hell on Earth. Arizona, along with her elder sister Pennsylvania, had been on her way from the shipgirl barracks to her post for the morning's routine training exercise when the air raid alarm sounded. They had taken one look at the sky before Pennsylvania buttoned her uniform fully and took off running, leaving her sister with the parting words 'today we finally fight for real'. By the time Arizona made it to her ship's dock, Pearl Harbor had become unrecognizable. The sounds of AA fire, Sakura dive bombers, and the screams of sailors were everywhere, punctuated by the detonations of torpedoes, bombs, and ammunition caches. Towers of thick, black smoke billowed to the sky, tinged red by the fires below. "Wait for me, please hang in there!" Arizona pleaded, sprinting as fast as she could towards the gangway. For a split second she shifted her focus to a white uniform, a sailor she'd never seen before hurrying down the steps to the docks, but other matters demanded her attention. The deck of the USS Arizona was already in flames and she was sure that her command room was damaged or destroyed, but she didn't need it to fight. Things would be different this time. "I just have to…get there!" She gasped, hitting the ground as an enemy fighter dived for the docks nearby, its payload deafening her ears and scorching her back, even though her uniform. With ringing in her ears and pain in her lungs she stood and made to carry on when an unknown voice called out to her over the din.

"GET DOWN!"

Arizona turned to the sky and her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew Thorson had witnessed death at sea before, heard the final pleas of men pounding on bulkheads that would never be opened in time. Nothing had prepared him for this. The sound of the first explosion had spurred him on, down the final sets of concrete stairs to the docks where the Sakura Empire's naval air force was wreaking havoc on targets that were effectively sitting ducks. The ships and sailors of the Eagle Union fleet were returning fire, but for the number of battleships and other warships stationed there the effort was underpowered and uncoordinated. Unable to affect something on so grand a scale, Thorson did what he could and ran for building B-1. He had no intention to stay, but he figured that the salvaging of research or intelligence was the only thing he could do at the moment. That was until he saw her. A slim figure in a blue uniform with white trim and stockings rushed by on the docks before him. To call the spectacle out of place would have been an understatement, even without the Sakura attack. Her long black hair waved behind her and caught the light of the morning sun, reflecting hints of purple at the tips. Even amongst the chaos Thorson had to admit that she was beautiful. The unknown woman turned to her left and began running for the ramp to the USS Arizona, just across from building B-1. Thorson followed behind, the blood pounding in his ears as the shrieks of Sakura Zeros continued to fill the air around him.

The woman was about thirty yards in front of him when something deep inside the primal area of his mind bade him to halt, a warning. Looking up Thorson felt cold fear grip him, even as he was surrounded by the fires of war. "What in the blazes is that," he mouthed as he noticed an unknown silhouette amongst the Sakura planes. The ship of alien make was travelling at an incredible speed, zipping through the formations of aircraft above Pearl Harbor. As Thorson watched it made a turn that would shear a Corsair in half and hurtled toward the dock, its target more than clear as its gun carriage began to glow with malicious intent, the air around it crackling as it was ionized. "GET DOWN," Thorson yelled. It was futile. A massive ball of energy shot from the alien craft and struck building B-1 with tremendous force, vaporizing the structure and throwing Thorson to the ground. His eyes were wide with horror as the woman he'd been following was caught dead on by the explosion and thrown against the hull of the Arizona, her limp body falling unceremoniously into the sea. He staggered upright, his head ringing and his balance swimming as his brain tried frantically to re-establish order following the force of the blast. Without a second thought, the commander charged forward and threw himself into the sea.

The water proved no respite from combat as the sounds of far off explosions and detonations reverberated through the bay, thrumming against his ears as he struggled back to the surface, his uniform weighing him down as it quickly saturated. Adrenaline surged in his veins as Thorson began to swim, quickly reaching the unmoving figure that bobbed just above the surface, crimson blood staining the sea from several wounds on her back.

"Hang on, just hang on!" Thorson shouted, reaching her and cradling her to him, trying his best to keep her head above water. Her small, choking cough was pitiful against his ear. He swam on his back as best he could toward the nearest ladder, the sky above filled with planes, bullets, and flak. _She's so frail. Why? Why is someone like her here? Why the hell was she running at the Arizona?!_ With all his might Thorson grabbed hold of the lowest rung of a rusted metal ladder and hauled them slowly out of the water and back into the chaos on the docks. Behind them the Arizona continued to burn, her AA guns all but silenced after relentless waves of dive bombers identified her as a priority target. The commander did his best to lay the woman gently against the dock, panicking as she failed to move. The only sign she was still alive was her fluttering eyes, unfocused and afraid. "Hang in there, focus on me. Listen to my voice and stay with me!" He yelled, checking her weak pulse and racking his brain for anything that he could do to help her. Another feeble cough left her lungs as he lightly moved his hands over her front, ripping open her uniform where a large, red blotch was spreading over her abdomen. The dark blue fabric gave way easily, revealing pale, unblemished skin stained with soot and a steady flow of blood. Thorson applied pressure to the wound and looked back at her face. It was contorted with pain and growing paler by the minute. "MEDIC!" He cried futilely. "What's your name? Stay with me!"

"Ari…zona," came the faint whisper. Thorson's heart slammed into his chest.

_She's one of them. She's a shipgirl. Hawkins, you bastard! This…this isn't a weapon. She's dying!_

"I, sis…ter. Please," the woman tried to speak again. He couldn't make sense of it. The blood wouldn't stop. His hands were drenched in crimson. Her face was pale as the moon. She was on death's door, just like her namesake burning in the harbor. He had never witnessed a woman dying before. He shook his head furiously.

"I don't…Arizona just hold on. MEDIC! I need a goddamn medic here!" He yelled, looking for aid and knowing no one would come. A cold touch drew his attention back to the dying shipgirl. Arizona had touched the hand covering her wound. There was barely any strength left.

"To be…touched. I…happy. It's dark," she said, her hand sliding off of his and resting on the dock. Thorson panicked, unbidden words coming to his mouth.

"Arizona, I order you not to die! Commander Andrew Thorson is ordering you not to die!" The only sign that Arizona heard him was her bright, green eyes. In her last moment they focused on him, saw him, and then they were dead. The commander yelled with frustration and agony as the body below him went completely limp, her pale skin beginning to char and flake away. "What the…what the hell is going on?! Arizona!" Before him the body of Arizona began to literally fade away, ashes blown into the ether by the wind of battle. In seconds it was over, the only remaining testament to her existence being two otherworldly cubes, resting where her brain and her heart had been. They were small enough to both fit into his fist, their shimmering exterior contrasting with a dark, swirling, purple mist within. Thorson gathered them in his hand as his eyes stung with unbidden tears and tried to recall what he'd seen just that morning. The picture he'd reviewed had a description written in pen that mentioned a color. "Blue," he whispered. "That ship, B-1, wisdom cubes, the Sirens…the Admiral!"

Thorson jumped to his feet and looked back up at the airstrip, his worst fears confirmed. At some point between the time he'd left and the death of Arizona, the office of the admiral had suffered a similar, targeted attack as building B-1. Smoke billowed from a gaping hole in the side of the structure as the commander began to run back the way he'd come, abandoning his duffel on the docks. The enemy was still coming strong and he staggered as a massive explosion sent fire and shrapnel into the sky. "The Shaw…fucking hell!" The commander regained his stance and carried on, unable to do anything to help the stricken ship. He felt his legs burn with exhaustion as he finally reached the door or the admiral's office, his uniform still dripping salt water onto the pavement below the metal stairs. He kicked the door open when the handle wouldn't budge, finding Admiral Hawkins pinned between a mountain of debris and his desk, a few stray cinders floating in the air around him.

"I was…wondering…" the Admiral began, coughing violently and spewing blood over the polished mahogany table.

"Admiral!" Thorson shouted, rushing to the desk and trying to lift the collapsed ceiling in vain. "Hold on Admiral. Damnit, not again!"

"I'm dead anyway, Commander," the Admiral whispered bluntly. "Status report."

"B-1 was destroyed completely by an alien ship. That binder-"

"Left, top." The Admiral managed before devolving into another coughing fit, his eyes catching Arizona's wisdom cubes where the commander had left them on the desk. He'd needed both hands to wrench the drawer open.

"Admiral, what do I-"

"How? Who's? Purple? No…"

"What? What are you-" Thorson began, falling silent as he realized what Hawkins was referring to. "She's gone, Admiral. Arizona perished in the attack. It was a Siren ship, I don't know what else it could be," he spat, feeling like a caged animal with nowhere to run. Before him the Admiral struggled mightily to compose himself, to deliver one final message in spite of his failing body.

"Key…my neck. Take it. The facility…Laffey. Crimson Axis working with…the Sirens. Stop…" The Admiral tried but no further words came as he craned his neck. The Commander spotted a thin chain hanging there and took hold, collecting the Admiral's tags.

"But sir, these are just normal dog tags. What am I…" Thorson trailed off as the Admiral's head collapsed onto his desk. Again he was alone with the dead. He took a moment to compose himself, but only a moment. He wished he was back on a submarine. "Very well, Admiral. Go to God and may you rest in peace. If the Lord sees fit to see me through this day," he promised, tenderly taking Arizona's wisdom cubes back into his hand. "I will do for them what you were never willing to, treat them like soldiers." Without another thought the Commander fled the smoldering tower.

* * *

"Now, where the hell are the destroyers docked?" Thorson wondered, collecting his bag where it had fallen long before, undisturbed and insignificant in the bedlam. He stood upright and looked around, trying to get his bearings in an environment he barely recognized anymore. The ranks of enemy planes seemed to be thinning, but that was small comfort given how much damage had already been done. Steel twisted and buckled, wooden decks burned, boilers exploded, men drowned and died. Making a decision, Thorson took off at a run for the last battleship that seemed to be adequately returning fire, the USS Pennsylvania. As he approached the gangway and hauled himself aboard with his free hand Thorson froze, the sight before him leaving him transfixed. "A Valkyrie?" The Commander forcefully recalled tales from his youth, his father's retelling of the mythologies of their home country. Valhalla, Ragnarok, Yggdrasil, the gods and goddesses of the Norse pantheon, and of course the legendary warrior women, the Valkyries. Thorson had grown up Christian but the tales had always fascinated him, as had his father's insistence that in times of war 'the truth' would make itself known. The figure standing tall before Thorson was of raven black hair, not blonde. Instead of gleaming armor she wore an immaculate, dark blue uniform and sheer stockings over her shapely legs that served no purpose other than to accentuate that she was a woman, and a beautiful one at that. It mattered not. She stood defiantly on the deck, her uniform ripped and scorched to reveal hints of a black bra and light, creamy skin. Thorson watched in awe as the anti-aircraft guns on deck seemed to respond to her will and travel with her gaze, tracking aircraft as they dove and maneuvered.

"Gah! Would you stop fighting me?! Fight them!" She yelled at the crew around her, though they paid her no heed, wrenching back control of various armaments as they saw fit.

"What the hell is all this? Is this how it's always been?" Thorson whispered, spurred back into motion as a sailor rushed by and shouldered him out of the way.

"Don't just stand there you idiot!" He called over his shoulder, manning an Oerlikon and taking aim at the latest Zero attempting to target the still healthy battleship. Bullets and flak riddled the aircraft's wings, sending it spiraling into the bay as its payload landed harmlessly in the water.

"Excuse me, where can I find the Laffey?" Thorson called out to another passing sailor, though he was similarly ignored. The Valkyrie glanced his way with a scowl, thin strands of hair hanging over her eyes, dislodged during the fighting.

"What the hell do you want with her, noobie?" She demanded.

"I have orders from the Admiral," Thorson said evenly.

"I didn't hear anything about that," she replied in an accusing tone, waving her arm and directing another hail of bullets and flak at a wing of enemy fighters.

"He's dead. The command center was targeted by alien aircraft along with facility B-1. Complete loss."

"Fuck. So you're probably all that's left of that misguided program? Laffey is three docks over. Get out of here. I need to kill these bastards and get to my sister, make sure that softie is doing alright."

_Sister._ Gazing at her uniform, her hair, Thorson finally made the connection through the haze of battle. _Arizona said something about a sister._ "I…I'm sorry."

"What the hell is that suppose to-" Pennsylvania demanded, stopping dead as she saw the faint purple glow in the commander's opening hand.

"I was there with her at the end. The Siren ship got her. There was…nothing I could do," he lamented.

"You. You! YOU BASTARDS!" Pennsylvania yelled, her eyes practically glowing with rage as she turned to the skies, hands balled into fists. "Come! Taste my 14 inch guns!" A shockwave pulsed through Thorson, leaving his body crackling as though ready to receive a lightning strike. All over the deck sailors began yelling to one another.

"I can't control my gun! What the hell is going on?"

"Get a hold of her! The secondary guns are moving!"

"The ammunition elevators are operational! Is she going to fire the main battery? In dock?!"

"I'm out of here man! I didn't sign up to be killed by my own ship!"

Pennsylvania just smiled as her own crew fled, baring her teeth as a serene battle trance came over her. It captivated Thorson to the point his legs refused to move, the engineer and scientist in him reigning supreme with curiosity. _You were right, father. Valkyries are real._

"You'd best get out of here, Commander. If you don't find my sister a peaceful resting place wherever you and that somnolent destroyer are headed I'll track you down myself and kill you…once I've destroyed every Sakura carrier in existence! Oh, you want to play do you?" Pennsylvania looked to the skies as an enemy Zero took advantage of the momentary confusion aboard deck, releasing an AP bomb straight at her. "You're nothing!" She challenged, bringing her hands up and projecting a small shield around her and Thorson. Shimmering blue hexagons surrounded them as the bomb vaporized harmlessly on contact. The proud woman stood tall through the impact, breathing heavily as the shield dissolved. "I told you to get moving, Commander. I've never done something like that before and I don't think I can do it again. Let me kill them without having to worry about something like you." One look in her eyes had Thorson fleeing the deck along with the rest of the crew, though he was the only one who looked back as the USS Pennsylvania came alive, fueled by the fury of an avenging sister. "DIE!"

Thorson's world shook as every gun aboard the Pennsylvania fired at once in a massive barrage that blanketed the skies above Pearl Harbor, obliterating the final wave of attack aircraft. The commander sprinted along the docks, gears turning in his head. _By all that's holy, remind me never to get on that ship's bad side. Can a ship have a bad side? Just what are these girls? Can they all fight like Pennsylvania? What the hell has the Eagle Union been doing these last ten years?!_ Before he knew it, Thorson found himself at the gangway for USS hull DD-459, Laffey. With a final burst of speed he scampered up the ramp, relieved to find the ship in practically pristine condition compared to her sisters throughout the harbor. That, however, was the only favorable thing he could see. There wasn't a soul in sight.

"Uh…hello?" He called, not seeing a single crew member anywhere. The eerie silence gnawed at him, allowed the spirits of the recently dead and dying encroach too closely. As he was about to turn and head back to the docks a creaking sound attracted his attention, a slim, small figure opening a cabin door and emerging from the belly of the ship onto the deck.

"Mmm…Miss Pennsylvania sure is loud. Laffey wanted to sleep until 0900." The white haired girl standing in front of Thorson couldn't have been more than five feet tall, not counting the fake bunny ears that nevertheless managed to twitch as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. The action shook her pink jacket, the cuffs similarly adorned with rabbit imagery, loose from one of her shoulders. There was no bra strap anywhere in sight against her white skin.

"Are you…Laffey," Thorson asked in the tone of a desperate man who was beyond questioning anything before his eyes.

"Hmm? Yes, I'm Laffey," the girl replied, cocking her head as her long pigtails swayed with the winds. "Who are you?"

"You have got to be kidding me."


	3. Chapter 3

"We've been under attack since 0748 and you were sleeping?!" Thorson shouted, bringing his hand to his face and cradling his forehead. "How…is that even possible?" At his words Laffey took a step back before looking around her. The expression on her face didn't change, but there was something in her eyes that made Thorson feel as though he'd stepped over a line by scolding her.

"Laffey had a bad dream, a dream of Sakura planes. Laffey shot them down," the girl replied in her same, sleepy voice. Thorson stared at her for a long moment before placing his duffel on the deck. He didn't dare do the same to the final pieces of Arizona that still existed, keeping the cubes safely clutched in his hand. A short walk found him in front of one of the USS Laffey's 40mm Bofors. He reached out and touched the barrel to find it still warm. Further examination of the ammunition clip confirmed his examination. _They're empty. Well I'll be damned._

"I owe you an apology, it would seem," Thorson admitted as he returned to Laffey. The girl had moved to the side of the ship, looking over the railing to survey the wreckage of Pearl Harbor.

"Hmm? Who are you?" She asked innocently, gazing up at him with eyes that he finally took the time to notice were a pale red. They were captivating in their own way, enough to make him noticably uncomfortable.

"Who am I? We just met!" He shot back, wondering if the shipgirl was both a sleepyhead and amnesic.

"Laffey knows, but it feels weird for you to be apologizing to Laffey when Laffey doesn't know your name. Hmm? Why are you staring at Laffey?"

"I really…don't know a thing, do I?" Thorson muttered. "I'm sorry, Laffey. You're right. Let me try this again. My name is Commander Andrew Thorson. I was assigned to this base to work with the others in lab B-1. I just got here today. I think I'm the only one left."

The shipgirl didn't miss a beat in her reply. "That's good. You seem nice. Laffey is glad that you were the one who lived. Commanders are not usually nice to Laffey, don't apologize for things." Thorson remained silent. _I really don't know anything._ "Why did you come to Laffey?"

"Right, yes of course. Admiral Hawkins was killed in this attack. I'm here on his final orders. We've been ordered to flee to an old Azur Lane facility in the Pacific and to aid in the defeat of the Crimson Axis or the Sirens…probably both," Thorson finished dejectedly, remembering the final moments of Arizona and the strange Siren attack craft.

"Laffey cannot defeat all the Sirens," she replied matter of factly.

"No, I wouldn't think so. What do you know about them?"

"Not much, Laffey just knows she is useless," the girl replied, her ears wilting.

"Why are you useless?"

"Commanders say so. Admiral Hawkins says so."

Thorson took a deep breath to steady his nerves, not wanting anger to combine with the already potent mix of fear and adrenaline that still ruled his body as damage control efforts began around them, cannons casting massive streams of water from every functional repair ship in sight. "Can you do what Pennsylvania did out there? Can you control this entire ship by yourself?"

At his request Laffey stepped back from the railing and stood straight as her fake ears perked up. "Is it alright?"

"Consider it an order, if you need to," Thorson replied kindly. Laffey nodded and closed her eyes.

"Deactivating self-imposed limiters." At her words Thorson felt the same sort of shockwave that had passed through him on the deck of the Pennsylvania. Beneath him the silent engines woke and stirred, ready for travel. Torpedo tubes turned out to sea and back as the main guns tested their full rotation. AA guns clicked and swiveled around him and the radar came to life. "Condition green, Commander. Let's go." Thorson knew what he was doing was likely inappropriate in a military setting, but after so much had gone wrong that day he was thrilled to have something, anything go right. Without a second thought he reached out and placed his hand between Laffey's 'ears', rubbing back and forth for a moment.

"Then you're not useless," he reassured her, feeling ever so slightly more at ease as the shipgirl leaned into his touch and let out a much more pleased sounding hum than he'd heard from her before.

"Hmm, Laffey was right. Commander is nice. Laffey will follow the Commander. Where are we going?" She asked innocently as the Commander felt the hull shift slightly beneath him. They were pulling out of dock. He looked away from her, feeling something approximating the shame of a parent who doesn't know the answer to a child's question.

"The Admiral didn't say. He ordered me to take his dog tags but I haven't had a chance to examine them yet. I assume the coordinates are there though in one form or another. For now let's just get out of here without alerting any Sakura patrols."

"That would be best," Laffey agreed. "Laffey doesn't have smokescreens like the Royal Navy girls."

"How much do you know about the Royal Navy?" Thorson asked, surprised to hear Laffey speak of them with such familiarity.

"Hmm, Laffey knows some things. Laffey doesn't know the Commander very well yet though." For the second time since he'd met her Thorson just stared at Laffey. Her size, stature, outfit…everything about her fought against his gut impulse to order her to answer him. He'd been a Commander for less than a week, a ceremonial promotion necessitated by his transfer. Figuring he shouldn't overstep his own instincts and that no matter where they were going they'd have enough time to be acquainted, Thorson nodded silently, choosing to survey the harbor around them as Laffey skillfully navigated through the troubled waters. As they shifted right to avoid a burning cruiser in dock, they passed close to the USS Pennsylvania. She was standing on the bow as if waiting for them, a cold gaze on her face as Laffey slowed so they could speak.

"Where are you going?" She demanded, hands clasped behind her back. She looked much as Thorson remembered her during the raid itself, though if anything she was missing a bit more of her uniform. Even so the shipgirl presented herself proudly, a small anchor-shaped charm in the center of her bra glinting in the morning sun. Thorson cursed himself for yet again being rendered speechless by these curious creations.

"Laffey doesn't know, but Laffey will follow the Commander. He asked nicely," Laffey replied unconcernedly, even turning her lips in a small smile. Her tone, as ever, remained that of a young lady just waking up from a too-short nap. Pennsylvania barked a harsh laugh.

"That's very much like you, Laffey. He asked you?" Pennsylvania repeated incredulously before turning to Thorson. "You're sure you're a commander? Surely you outrank her," Pennsylvania pressed, a hostile edge in her voice indicating to Thorson that she'd likely been 'ordered' around quite a bit in the past.

Thorson found his voice. "What about you? What's your rank?"

Pennsylvania cocked a thin, shapely brow at him. "Weapons have no rank," she spat.

"Then how could I order you?" He replied simply. The battleship looked shocked while Laffey nodded at his side, her ears dipping along with the motion of her head.

"Yep yep, Laffey is right. Miss Pennsylvania should come with us. Laffey would like not being alone." Thorson turned away from Pennsylvania, looking at Laffey again with searching eyes. _Every word out of their mouths…_ he pondered, trying desperately to keep up with all of the implicit and hidden information in the tone and words of the shipgirls he now, in a way, felt responsible for. _Will I ever have time to understand them? Or are we just going to fight and die like Arizona?_ Pennsylvania's stoic exterior had cracked during his brief reverie, replaced by an honest expression, a sad expression.

"Take care of my sister for now, Laffey. Go. I am needed here," the Valkyrie insisted, turning to survey the smoldering deck behind her. "Someone has to watch over the rest, keep them safe from a second attack…and these idiots," she murmured, casing a disdainful look at the sailors who had assembled on the docks but as of yet had refused to board the Pennsylvania to engage in damage control.

"Shouldn't you let them help you out?" Thorson asked curiously as Laffey began to move forward again. Pennsylvania's hardened exterior returned.

"Would you want ants crawling through your veins?"

"No…I wouldn't," Thorson admitted.

"Commander…Arizona." Pennsylvania trailed off, not willing to say anymore. Thorson didn't care if she were some sort of alien construct; he knew what pain looked like and Pennsylvania's eyes were brimming with it. They captivated him, more than her stockings, brasserie, body, or skin; the woman's eyes held his and compelled him to extend a promise.

"I will do everything within my power."

Pennsylvania didn't dare hope to finish Thorson's sentence, turning instead to survey 'her' ship. For as long as she could remember something between indifference and hatred for humanity burned within her. She brought a hand to her head, slim fingers pressing to her temple and trying to contain the headache within. "Damn those bombs hurt," she muttered. "But to meet something…someone like him in a place and time like this? Then he has the gall to run off with that destroyer?! Suddenly existence feels awful…and complicated. Arizona, I'm sorry."

* * *

"Why do I feel like I just stared down a grizzly?" Thorson wondered aloud as the proud bow of the USS Pennsylvania slowly receded behind them. Laffey had moved to the bow of her own ship. He wasn't sure if she needed the extra visibility, but it seemed like she enjoyed the breeze in her hair despite the smell of burning oil and gunpowder that still suffused the air around him. "And then you've got her, easygoing enough to sleep through a Sakura attack and then this…" As if to further complicate things, Thorson's attention was drawn to a shock of blonde hair he couldn't help but recognize from that morning. It was significantly darker than he remembered, covered in soot and grime, just like its owner. The tanned woman that Thorson now had plenty of reason to suspect was not crew of the USS Tennessee, but Tennessee herself was sitting on the bow of her own ship. She looked significantly worse for wear than Pennsylvania. Most of her uniform was shredded, covered instead by an unbuttoned blue overcoat that allowed Thorson to see the white of her upper undergarments and the skin underneath. She seemed too exhausted to care. Both of her leggings were torn in various places and she'd lost one of her gloves during the attack. Her hull looked similarly damaged, with deck crew swarming every which way as they tended to the destruction. Thorson recalled Pennsylvania's question, would he want ants crawling around in his veins? _No wonder she looks so uncomfortable,_ he thought. Tennessee's blue eyes met his and he held them, wondering if she would address him. She didn't.

* * *

"You doing alright?" Thorson asked, joining Laffey at the bow. They had just about cleared the harbor and were headed for open ocean. No one had bothered to stop them in the wake of the ruination of Pearl Harbor.

"Laffey wants to ask the Commander the same," she replied softly.

"That's kind of you, Laffey. I think I'll be alright," he said, running a hand through his sandy blond hair. He'd lost his cap long ago in the chaos. "For now can you send a message to the main base? Let them know we're leaving on Admiral Hawkins' orders? Is that possible for you?"

"No problem, no problem," Laffey assured him, closing her eyes. Thorson watched in fascination as her eyelids fluttered for a few moments. She opened them again and looked at him. "All done."

"Was that Morse code?"

"Of course. How else would Laffey communicate without the radio?" She asked as though the habits and abilities of shipgirls were obvious to him. Thorson laughed it off before falling into a ponderous silence.

"Can you send a message to Pennsylvania? Only to her?" He requested on a whim.

"Hmm? Why would Laffey do that?" She asked, cocking her head at him in a manner that was quickly registering in his mind as adorable. He frowned.

"Because I think what Pennsylvania did will scare a lot of people. She may be disciplined or even decommissioned. I want her to know that she should come seek us out if things become difficult for her here. Can you convey that message?" Laffey began with a nod, this time whispering the words aloud as the message was more complicated.

"Commander says that Miss Pennsylvania did a scary thing but that it's ok. He wants Miss Pennsylvania to come play with Laffey if the Union doesn't want her anymore. Laffey thinks Commander likes Miss Pennsylvania. He looks at her differently than-"

"Woah, hey now! I didn't say any of that!" Thorson interrupted, breaking Laffey of her Morse code trance.

"Hmm? You didn't? Laffey thinks you meant it though," she told him innocently. "Commander, where are we going? Laffey doesn't want to fight the Sakura alone." With one sentence he was thrust back into the moment, not a researcher or a comrade, but a soldier with orders. Thoughts of Arizona, the Valkyrie known as Pennsylvania, and the enigma that was Tennessee could come later.

"Can you show me to the bridge? I'll get right on it."


	4. Chapter 4

Commander Andrew Thorson waved over his shoulder as Laffey left him, excusing herself to 'finish her nap' in her room. Setting his personal belongings on the floor, he took a seat at a small metal desk to the left of the helm and laid out Admiral Hawkins' tags before him as well as the leather binder containing the only information he'd ever been given on the war he'd just been thrust into between the four factions, the Sirens, and the shipgirls.

"No offense, Hawkins, but you didn't leave me with much," Thorson complained, turning the cold metal over in his hands as he looked for anything out of place that might indicate the location of the former Azur Lane facility the Admiral had mentioned. "Name, date of birth, Catholic, place of residence…damn. Not sure why I thought it would be this easy." The Commander looked up for a moment and took in the view from the bridge. The smoke of Pearl Harbor was a faint black blotch to the east now, the calm Pacific before him belying the tragedy that had taken place that morning. As he aimlessly ran his fingers over the tags, Thorson felt the briefest of inconsistencies against the tip of his index finger. Returning his attention to the desk, he flipped the tag over and noticed a feature he'd understandably missed in the chaos of battle. "Well then, what do we have here?" Thorson murmured as a razor thin gap could be seen at the end of the tag. Retrieving his pocket knife from his bag, Thorson flicked the blade open and carefully wedged the tip between the metal of the tag. He let out a long, deep breath he hadn't been aware he was holding when the back of the tag began to give, the thin piece of metal clattering to the floor of the bridge and revealing a slim compartment in which rested a single sheet of paper.

"Please be simple coordinates," Thorson pleaded, tilting his head back with relief as his wish was granted. With renewed purpose he rooted around and found a chart of the Pacific, attempting to pinpoint the coordinates. "Alright, 21.54 north and 179.43 west…" he spoke aloud as he narrowed down the location, falling almost right in the middle of the triangle formed by Midway Atoll, Johnson Atoll, and Wake Island. Thorson's heart sunk again. "What the hell is this place, Atlantis? There's no land anywhere near there!" He lamented, double checking his work. After arriving at the same location again Thorson located a pen, marked it, and set the map aside before doing his best to return the time-yellowed scrap of paper to its home for safekeeping. He pulled Hawkins' binder over to him and opened it, hoping to find anything that might confirm the location of the joint Sakura and Eagle Union facility.

"Let's see here, the Sirens and cubes can wait," he began, flipping past the first few documents and manila folders. "Experiments on tanks, failed application of wisdom cubes to contemporary firearms, hypotheses on motivations of the Sirens…here we go, this might have something," Thorson said, withdrawing a folder marked with the symbols of both the Union and the Empire. Within moments he was enraptured, almost forgetting about his original purpose as the engineer in him took over. "Would you look at that, this must be it! Integration of wisdom cube technology into a major port including direct integration of labs and equipment to warships themselves. Second location to see the birth of a shipgirl via technology…wait a minute."

Thorson held up the report from a Union engineer in his right hand before retrieving a Sakura report he'd skimmed over moments before with his left. "Successful creation of shipgirl for IJN hull Amagi following implementation of technology by Eagle Union engineers," he recited, reading the first report. "Successful creation of shipgirl Yorktown following implementation of technology by Sakura Empire engineers," he continued in a confused tone, reading the second report before placing them both on the table and scratching his head. "They're obviously referring to the same technology, whatever this conductive matrix is. But why give each other credit for it? It's not like anyone won an award for this," Thorson pondered. After failing to arrive at any satisfactory conclusion he folded the two papers back together and marked them for further study at another time, continuing his review. Soon another folder caught his eye.

"Ironblood laboratory in the Baltic it looks like, but why bother marking the folder top secret? All this is classified. Fuck, it's all in German," Thorson cursed, flipping through heavily marked pages of notes and diagrams, many of which were hand drawn and depicted female bodies. A Union translator had poured over most of the document and left notes in the margins. "Examination of shipgirl anatomy, a study," he recited, feeling an unnatural chill creep up his spine. He continued. "What did you look into then? Data on metabolism, ability to receive and interpret environmental stimulus, correlation of appearance to ship type. All very interesting, Fritz, but definitely not something you stamp red ink all over. Wait, what's this? Stress testing of shipgirl physiology? That can't be…" Thorson trailed off as his eyes flitted over the paper, jumping from subheader to subheader, from ship name to ship name as he began to realize that the study was exactly what he thought it was. _Exposure to extreme thermal conditions, subject KMS Destroyer Z1. Ability to withhold gratification and satiation, subject KMS Heavy Cruiser Prinz Eugen. Exposure to extended solitary confinement, subject KMS Battleship Tirpitz. Exposure to complete sensory deprivation, subject KMS Destroyer Z23. Exposure to direct and alternating current, subject KMS Light Cruiser Konigsberg. Ability to recover from repeated blunt force trauma, subject KMS Heavy Cruiser Deutschland. Resistance to common methods of torture and information extraction, subject KMS Admiral Graf Spee. _

Thorson felt sweat beading on his brow as the list continued, his eyes widening and his hands beginning to shake with rage and horror. _Examination of regenerative properties: lacerations, subject KMS Heavy Cruiser Admiral Hipper. Examination of resistance to small arms fire, subjects KMS Battle Cruisers Gneisenau and Scharnhorst. Examination of regenerative properties: limbs, subject KMS Destroyer Z25. _"By God, did they actually-" Thorson's thought was arrested as a single photograph fell out of the folder, dislodged by his continued perusal of its dark contents. He picked it up hesitantly, unsure if he wanted to flip it over. The note on the back indicated it was a photograph of the KMS Carrier, Graf Zeppelin. Thorson glanced back at the report. "Examination of tendency to assume female form, functionality of external and internal secondary sexual morphology," Thorson whispered, his voice shot through with anger as he imagined the practical implementation of that study in particular. With a deep breath he turned the black and white photograph in his hand over and beheld its contents. "You bastards!"

Thorson was looking at a sterile, white table situated in a lab that was lit harshly from above. Secured to it by numerous leather straps was what had to be the shipgirl. Her body appeared flawless in the image, but Thorson thought he might vomit as he contemplated what men of learning and lacking in any sort of morality would do to such a pristine, womanly figure in the name of "science". Even in monochrome, Thorson could practically feel the gaze of the shipgirl bore into him, a look of utmost pain, fear, and stubborn defiance. The Commander took a deep breath and closed his eyes, replacing the photograph and shutting the folder and then the binder as a whole. He felt trapped on the bridge of the Laffey, wanting to run but knowing that only ocean and possibly a Sakura carrier group would await him. All he could do was pace and try to steady his breathing, wondering what sick world the ONI's personnel division had thrust him into. Had the Sakura Empire conducted such experiments on their shipgirls? Had the Royal Navy? Had the Union? He wanted to say no but how could he ever be sure? At any rate he would have plenty of questions for Pennsylvania and Tennessee if he ever saw them again, to say nothing of what he'd do if he were ever to encounter a ship of Ironblood. "That's enough…get a hold of yourself, Thorson," he admonished himself, finally coming to rest and leaning his forearm against the nearest bulkhead, his forehead quickly following. The cold metal helped him settle his nerves enough to remember his place and his direct mission, to place thoughts of heroism and wishful thinking where they belonged. As he lifted the latch and opened the door to the rest of the ship Thorson took one last look back at the now ominous leather binder. He shook his head. "If we ever meet, Graf Zeppelin, I pray that you still have that defiant look in your eyes. Now…where can I find Laffey?"

* * *

Andrew Thorson was about at his wits end. Try as he might he couldn't locate anything resembling the 'command room' where he presumed Laffey was residing. Admiral Hawkins had mentioned they'd been retrofitted onto each ship that had spawned a shipgirl, but Thorson had been all through the crew sections of the Laffey and had seen neither hide nor hair of such a place, not even a sign. The completely empty ship certainly did nothing to set him at ease either. Were it not for the image of the waifish bunny he was looking for dancing around his head, Thorson would have absolutely begun lending credence to some of the ghost ship stories that had been swapped during long night cycles on his previous ship. "Damn, where the hell are you Laffey?" Thorson wondered aloud, resting a tired fist against the wall of the boiler room. His stomach growled insistently, compelling him to seek out the ship's galley instead. He was about to turn when a sound that was distinctly not the USS Laffey's boilers reached him through the ventilation outlet nearby. He had no idea how soft breathing noises were somehow being piped through the ship at a volume to make themselves known over the usual hum of the engines, but was more than willing to chalk it up to the supernatural shipgirls. Following the noise eventually led him to a small annex on the other side of the boilers with an unmarked door that rested slightly ajar. Thorson's spirits took another nosedive as he pushed the door open, finding Laffey asleep on a mattress in the center of a barren metal room.

"I've seen storage closets bigger than this. I guess Hawkins wasn't kidding when he said the girls were kept out of sight and out of mind. Poor girl," Thorson couldn't help but think, observing the thin furrow of Laffey's brow as she dreamed and clutched her hands tightly to her chest. "What was it? Were they just inconvenient? A promise broken? Power unrealized?" The commander continued to whisper and think, remembering the documented barbarism of the Ironblood scientists along with an emerging pattern of neglect, disappointment, and lack of interest from the Eagle Union. "I know I promised to treat them like soldiers but…how can you treat someone like a soldier if you won't even treat them like a human being?" The hull of the Laffey was expectedly silent, providing little in the way of answers. Making up his mind, Thorson bent down to collect the small duffel that he presumed held Laffey's personal belongings, his eyebrows shooting into his hair as the distinctive clinking of full, glass bottles met his ears. Once he'd secured it over a shoulder he knelt at Laffey's side and picked her up as gently as he could, remembering Arizona's body as Laffey proved equally fragile in his arms. "Let's get you out of here, shall we?"

* * *

"Hmm…mmm?" As Laffey cracked her eyes open she was greeted by unfamiliar surroundings. The harsh light above her was gone, replaced by a dark shape. Something lay atop her. The boilers were faint in her ears, not loud. She was somewhere she didn't know. She was scared. "Ayaya, Javey, Zed, where are you?" She called out sleepily. A soft voice answered.

"Who are they?" Thorson asked. Laffey gave a shriek as she realized she'd been watched while sleeping and sat bolt upright in bed, her ears brushing against the top bunk. The Commander chuckled. "You're lucky you're so short. A sailor like me would have a pretty bad headache right around now if he'd pulled that stunt."

"Why is Commander here? Where is Laffey?" The shipgirl asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"These are your new quarters, Laffey. I'd like you to sleep here and to be on the bridge or on deck when we're in combat or conducting exercises. Can you do that?" Thorson requested as he saw Laffey's eyes shift with understanding, registering that she was indeed in the crew quarters. She looked down and rubbed the coarse blanked with her hands.

"Laffey thinks this will be more comfortable but Laffey isn't part of the crew. Laffey's place is in her room."

Thorson shook his head. "Laffey, has anyone from the Eagle Union ever hurt you?" Laffey's red eyes shifted away from him as she fiddled with the cloth between her fingers. "Laffey…" Thorson was about to order her to tell him when he recalled her words from that morning. With a sigh he stood, unzipped Laffey's bag, withdrew a bottle of what had to have been filched bourbon, and sat beside her on her cot. "We need to talk about this too, but why don't I tell you about me first?" He offered. Laffey had brought her knees up to her chest in as defensive a position as she could manage given the situation but nodded silently at his suggestion, ears bobbing in time with her head. Thorson set the bottle between them and rested his elbow on his knee, forming a resting place for his chin as he considered where to start.

"I'm Andrew Thorson, twenty seven years old, engineer by training. I don't have any siblings. My mom and dad are back in San Diego living what I hope is still a peaceful life. My dad's got a construction company and that's where I worked when I wasn't studying. With everything that's been going on in the world I signed up for the Navy about a year after I left school, figured the Eagle Union could use some brains to go with the brawn." Thorson paused to laugh at himself, a light chuckle at best. "I suppose that's pretty presumptuous of me but what can I say? I'm still young and a bit stupid I guess. At any rate, after a couple years of training I ended up on a submarine. Served there until a little while ago. I got a letter saying I'd been promoted and transferred. Sounded pretty sweet, right?"

"Laffey…thinks it would be nice to be promoted," Laffey whispered, scooching an inch closer to the Commander as he continued for her.

"I don't think I'm getting paid much more so it's not all it's cracked up to be but…I guess Commander Thorson has a ring to it. Well, soon as my submarine docked I was put on a plane, then a boat, then another plane and I found myself at Pearl Harbor. I learned that ships like you exist, Laffey. I learned that Sirens are real. I learned that the Eagle Union will probably be going to war. I saw…I've seen more things in the last half a day than I even care to admit. I'm scared, Laffey."

"Oom?" Laffey made a questioning noise and came closer still, compelling Thorson to remove the bottle of alcohol from her reach. "Why is Commander afraid?"

"Because I'm afraid that humanity has been duped into a second world war, Laffey. I was alive when the last one ended. There were Siren ships in that raid, working with the Sakura. They targeted me and the Admiral and everyone else important on that base that knew about shipgirls. I was given orders to find an old Azur Lane base and somehow stop them and I don't know the first thing about them. I don't…I barely know anything about you, even one ship. I know barely anything about Pennsylvania or Tennessee. I'll never know enough about Arizona. At this rate…I'll lose every battle."

"Commander doesn't seem incompetent," Laffey countered, fidgeting with her hands and constantly readjusting her clothing in minute ways next to him. To her surprise he stood and walked down the row of beds to one in the corner where he had apparently placed his effects while she'd been sleeping. He returned with a small paperback book in his hand.

"Laffey, the bottle. Now."

"Commander is mean," Laffey pouted, handing him the bottle from behind her back anyway.

"Yeah…I probably am. Ready for story time?"

"Mmm?" Laffey turned her head almost ninety degrees at the abrupt change of topic. Thorson flipped through the well-read pages to one that had been dog-eared by him years before.

"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle. This is the Art of War by Sun Tzu, a treatise on warfare written long ago. That line, at least, still holds true today. I don't know about shipgirls. I cannot fight the Sirens," he concluded, closing his eyes in frustration and shaking his head. He was brought back as a small hand tugged at his sleeve and a surprisingly warm body leaned against him.

"Commander wants to fight with Laffey?" She was looking at him with a seriousness he'd never seen from her before. Thorson saw no reason to deny her.

"Yes."

"Then Commander should know about Laffey. But Laffey is afraid too."

"Why?"

"Laffey doesn't want to be alone again."


	5. Chapter 5

"You want to start from the beginning, Laffey?" Thorson encouraged, watching sadly as the shipgirl stared into space, swaying back and forth slightly with the subtlest motions of the sea outside.

"Laffey would like her bourbon first," she pleaded with him.

"Laffey, I don't want to treat you like other Eagle Union commanders have. Right or wrong, the truth is that we've had extraordinarily powerful weapons at our fingertips for a decade and never figured out how to use them. That or we've never had the will to. At least that's what I've gathered in the last twelve hours. All that being said," he qualified, moving the bottle to his left hand as Laffey reached for it and fell into his lap unceremoniously. "I can't let a child have alcohol, Laffey."

"Laffey is not a child!" She insisted. "Laffey is not a demon either. Laffey is just Laffey."

"Demon? Who called you a demon?"

"Laffey was going to tell the Commander since Laffey doesn't want him to get hurt. When the other commanders order Laffey to fight, Laffey tries. It's fun to fight sometimes. It's fun to sail like this now. But when Laffey fights, her crew does things they shouldn't, moves things in ways Laffey doesn't expect, make Laffey feel weird inside. Laffey blocks it out and fights because that's what she likes and is what she's ordered to do, but then Laffey comes back. Sometimes Laffey hurts crew. Laffey doesn't mean to, but it happens. They call Laffey a demon. Commanders call Laffey useless. Laffey hopes Commander will not be hurt when we fight together."

"Is that why you drink?" Thorson asked softly, of half a mind to relinquish the bottle to her.

"No. Laffey drinks to forget being alone. Laffey drinks because she misses her friends," the shipgirl whispered, reaching a hand for the bottle and holding it there, giving Thorson a sad pout. "Laffey understands adult things. Laffey just felt this form was best."

Gears began turning in Thorson's mind, wondering if Laffey's statement applied to all shipgirls. Had Tennessee chosen to be a tanned bombshell? Had Pennsylvania chosen her cool, unflagging demeanor? What had Arizona been like? _She seemed so gentle,_ Thorson thought. "Who were your friends, Laffey? Maybe we can arrange for them to be transferred to the facility with us?" He offered.

"That won't happen. Laffey asked already," the shipgirl told him, pushing herself up onto her hands and knees and extending for the bottle again. Thorson pushed her gently off of him and looked her in the eyes.

"Laffey, who are they? Maybe I can help? If you have friends you like maybe you would be able to fight better?"

"Ayaya, Javey, and Zed," came Laffey's defeated response.

"Who? Are they other ships?" Thorson asked, most confused at the nicknames.

"Yes. Laffey was born with them. We never fought together but Laffey thinks that would be very fun. Ayanami is from the Sakura. She's quiet but was always willing to nap with Laffey. Javelin is in the Royal Navy. She is very energetic and happy. Laffey always had a hard time hitting her in training."

"And Zed?" Thorson continued cautiously, sensing a pattern that led to Ironblood.

"Z23 was very nice to all of us. Always defended us from the commanders when we would all go play. She was very smart and a strong fighter. Zed was a good friend to Laffey."

Thorson felt a hole open in the pit of his stomach as he recalled what he'd seen of the Ironblood research into shipgirls. _Sensory deprivation. They tried to break her mind? Was it because of her defiance, because she was strong? Was it just for kicks? Was she like Laffey?_ Thorson wondered, his mind conjuring images of an innocent girl trapped in the darkness without light or sound, not knowing time or when she'd be freed, only that she was being experimented on by her own country. Laffey broke into his reverie as he stared into space.

"Does Commander know Zed? Laffey didn't say she was Ironblood because Commander might not like her then, but Commander looks sad, not angry. Did Laffey say something bad?" Thorson shook his head immediately, wondering exactly how much he could or should tell the destroyer. He'd no indication of the security clearance enjoyed by a shipgirl, if they had any at all. What he did know is that in the Eagle Union they had been neglected and left to stagnate without purpose. In the Ironblood Empire they'd become objects of experimentation. From what he knew of the Royal Navy their own shipgirls had been allowed to form their own sort of hierarchy of royalty on par with the royal family, though they enjoyed no real power. He knew nothing of the Sakura, but the evidence was clear enough that whatever they had done before, the Sirens were likely in control at the present time. What Thorson did know is that not once had anyone seemed to have treated living, breathing entities as equals on the battlefield. He had been ordered to obtain results, to somehow do something different than everyone else who had tried for a decade. He decided to take the risk.

"I…know Zed," Thorson whispered. "At least, I know what happened to her. Here," he unscrewed the cap and offered the harsh-smelling bourbon to Laffey. "You're not a child, right?"

"No," Laffey affirmed, accepting the bottle with both hands and taking a swig like it was nothing. "Laffey is a shipgirl. Where is Zed?"

"I don't know," he admitted, finding it suddenly hard to continue. Laffey made a noise and cocked her head at him before offering the bottle.

"What happened to Zed, Commander?" Laffey asked, her sleepy gaze somehow intense and piercing. He took the bottle from her and swallowed a gulp. The burning felt good, reminded him that somehow he'd survived the day.

"Nothing gets by you, does it?"

"Laffey doesn't know about that, but Laffey thinks she knows the Commander."

"Already?"

"Hmm…so so. What happened to Zed?" She repeated. Thorson took another swig and bolstered his courage.

"The Ironblood Empire began experimenting on their own shipgirls after the dissolution of Azur Lane. For what I've seen today it sounds like that experimentation quickly crossed the line into torture. Z23 was…one of the subjects. They left her isolated for long periods of time, tested her mind. I don't know what happened to her. I'll keep looking though. There's a lot I don't know. There's a lot I'm not sure if I want to know." Thorson felt an insistent tugging on the right sleeve of his uniform. Laffey had grabbed the fabric with both hands and looked to be trying her best to hold back tears.

"Is…is Commander going to torture Laffey?" She asked pitifully. His heart felt like it was straining against itself. His promise to treat her like a solider cracked further.

"No, no I'm not."

"Can Commander save Zed?" Laffey wiped a tear on his sleeve. Thorson took a third swig and offered her the bottle. When she took it and began to sip heavily, he used the freedom of motion to wrap his arm around her and hold her petite, warm body to his side. It was all he could think to do.

"I don't know, Laffey. Right now we have nothing. All we can do is get stronger, together. Learn more about you and your sisters, find this base and get it up and running again, secure supply lines and research if we can, and possibly re-establish contact with the Eagle Union. Though it might actually benefit both of us if we don't open formal lines of communication, keep the Sakura guessing. The fact that the Ironbloods did this to their own ships is a highly classified secret. You must keep it a secret, Laffey."

"But…but Laffey wants to help Zed."

"I do too but you said it yourself. You can't defeat the Sirens. Right now we can't defeat the Sakura or the Ironbloods either. For all we know we might end up being forced to fight against Z23 for our lives. After what happened at Pearl Harbor there's no doubt that the Eagle Union will declare open war on the Sakura, and soon. The Ironblood will no doubt respond with a declaration of their own against us. We're just two people…well…more like one person and one Eagle Union destroyer. If we die no one will be able to help Zed. We need to survive first, and then we can help her." Laffey had sobbed quietly into his side throughout his speech, but as he finished she dried her eyes and looked up at him.

"Laffey will keep the secret. Laffey will survive. Laffey likes the Commander. He's warm. Laffey wants to believe in him. Laffey doesn't want to be alone anymore." At those words Thorson slowly coaxed the bottle from Laffey's hands and closed it, tilting her chin up with a finger so that she was looking at him. He wanted her to understand he was serious about rewarding her faith in him, however small. She was the first person he'd every commanded, and she'd even volunteered.

"Thank you, Laffey. Let's win this war-" Any further inspiring words were cut short as his stomach rumbled, now doubly upset at him for drinking on an empty tank. Laffey even giggled a bit. Thorson shrugged. "Let's head to the galley then, shall we? Can't win a war on an empty stomach."

"Laffey likes pasta."

"I will try to find us some pasta."

* * *

After a simple meal of what amounted to army noodles and ketchup, made a bit tastier by their booze-fueled hunger, Laffey and Thorson found themselves on the bridge again as the sun continued its mid-afternoon descent towards the western horizon.

"Do you know these coordinates?" Thorson asked, showing Laffey what he'd discovered earlier that day and pointing out their rough destination for her on the map of the Pacific. The bunny-eared shipgirl didn't respond, instead closing her eyes as the ship shifted beneath him and adjusted to a new heading far faster than he would have ever thought possible. He clung onto the table he'd been working on, thankful it was bolted to the deck. Laffey opened her eyes and looked at him.

"If Commander wanted Laffey to go home, Commander should have just asked," Laffey informed him happily as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. The combination of booze, a meal, and being able to control her own vessel without interference seemed to have lightened her spirits following the news about Z23's fate. Thorson's eyebrows rose high on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Home. Those coordinates are where Laffey was born," she told him. Thorson paused to consider as he idly scanned the horizon around them. He'd been doing so almost reflexively since they'd come back to the bridge, hoping not to see anything remotely resembling a follow up Sakura attack force. The seas had been calm and empty so far.

"So you and your friends were all born at this facility?"

"Yep. The facility used to have many, many shipgirls. There were dormitories, and a cafeteria, and a school. Laffey never liked school. Classes were boring. Military talk is boring."

"I'll be happy if a third of that is still operational or usable," Thorson muttered, happy that at least Laffey seemed to know exactly where to go despite the facility not appearing on any maps he could find. "Hey Laffey, can I ask you something?"

"Commander is nice to ask."

"You said that people ended up getting hurt when you were in combat. What happened to them?" At the Commander's question Laffey looked down at her shoes and rocked back and forth. "You don't need to be embarrassed, Laffey. I just want to know so I don't end up getting hurt too."

"Laffey moves too fast. Sometimes people get hurt."

"Sounds beneficial to me. I'll just strap in," Thorson reasoned. He'd wondered why the command chair on the bridge had a seatbelt. Now he knew. Laffey nodded briefly before walking to the windows and looking out at the ocean.

"Laffey feels lost, Commander," she confided, looking out at the distant horizon.

"Do you need the coordinates again?"

"Not like that. Laffey didn't know what she was for, but that didn't matter to Laffey. She had her friends and then the other shipgirls. She had orders and commanders and crew. Now Laffey has nothing…but Laffey has a purpose. Laffey said she would follow the Commander. The Commander says he will fight the Sirens and the Sakura and the Ironbloods. Commander even offers to help the other ships of the Union if they make their commanders mad. Laffey must do all of this too. Laffey is lost." Thorson moved to stand beside her, binoculars in hand.

"One step at a time. Let's just get to your home first," he advised. "I'll learn everything I can about you and your kind, get my sea legs so to speak. Then we'll see what's left for us there and what we can use, alright? There's no need to win the war today. Just think about tomorrow."

"Laffey wants to save Zed."

"I know. For now just keep an eye out for Sakura ships. That's what we need to do. Would this help?" He offered the binoculars to her.

"Laffey would prefer SG radar."

"The Commander doesn't have SG radar in his duffel bag."

"Laffey accepts this gift. Thank you," she replied with a small smile, turning and looking out to sea. He helped her adjust the width of the device and showed her the various dials. She picked it up quickly. "This is better. Laffey likes being able to see far. Radar is less fun."

"Well just make sure to keep an eye out while you enjoy yourself. I'm going to review the rest of the materials that Admiral Hawkins left me." With a final pat on the shoulder Thorson left her side and returned to his table, passing by the Ironblood folder he'd reviewed and proceeding with the rest of the research. By the time the sun had set and Laffey requested something for dinner, Thorson had come to the conclusion that the Eagle Union had never taken the idea of the shipgirls seriously. The other factions, perhaps wisely, had shared less and less of their research over time. It had begun with the Ironbloods. He'd seen nothing else from them. The information he reviewed from the Sakura was also woefully incomplete, not including the first few reports from the Pacific facility. There was more from the Royal Navy, but it told him very little. The battleship Queen Elizabeth had apparently set herself up as some sort of monarch among the others, but the resulting hierarchy told him nothing about how to interact with the ships of the Union who, like their 'countrymen', probably spurred the idea of being ruled over. In hindsight it all made perfect sense to Thorson.

_Why bother sharing anything with someone you think will be your future enemy. Hell, maybe some of that later information is forged. I can't really imagine a bunch of cruisers running around in maid outfits. Maybe it's code for something?_ He considered while trying to throw together something decent with stock Navy rations while Laffey flitted about the galley, constantly looking over his shoulder and attempting to incorporate her bourbon into his cooking. He found himself smiling by the end.

* * *

"Will you be alright when you're asleep? Do you want me to keep watch?" Thorson asked as he tucked Laffey into a cot, spurred on by some odd combination of phantom paternal instinct and the desire to reverse some of the poor treatment that Laffey had received at the hands of the Eagle Union. Laffey shifted slightly under the thin cover, grasping the hem with her hands and dragging it up to cover her mouth.

"Laffey doesn't need to stop. Trust Laffey, Commander. Laffey trusts you," she said more sleepily than usual. Thorson uttered a silent prayer that all the shipgirls he'd inevitably meet would be as straightforward as Laffey. He nodded and placed his hand on her head.

"So much for treating you like a soldier. Alright then Laffey, I trust you. Wake me if you need anything. I'll be in one of the bunks next door. We're up at 0600."

"Aww…alright Commander. Goodnight," Laffey bid him farewell, turning away from him and quickly steadying her breathing as she began to nod off. Thorson gave her one last look before retreating to his own bunk, sitting at the foot of the bed and retrieving Arizona's wisdom cubes from their resting place in his bag. He couldn't understand the urge to check on them but he couldn't deny it either. The deep purple glow was almost soothing, helping to banish some of the memories of that morning, of screaming men and death. He didn't know how long he'd been gazing at them when he finally shook his head and returned them to his bag, turning in for a much needed rest. Sleep took him almost immediately.

* * *

"Hmm…Laffey doesn't understand," she murmured to herself, finding sleep elusive for the first time in her short life. "Maybe…" Mind made up, she threw her blanket off and stepped onto the cold, metal deck. Leaving her shoes and jacket behind, she softly padded out into the hall and into the next room.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorson's time in the military had conditioned his body to early rising, to the point he wondered if he'd ever go back to enjoying the occasional lie in. That was if he survived the war at all. As usual his body roused and stirred right around 0600 in expectation of a typical morning. "Hmm? What the-?" he muttered, becoming aware of a most unusual sensation for a military morning. Cracking his eyes opened he rapidly identified the warm object atop his chest that he'd thrown his arm over in the middle of the night. His heart slammed into his ribs and he felt cold fire rush through his veins as he realized that Laffey was sleeping comfortably atop him and, given the feeling of smooth skin against his legs, that she was practically naked from the waist down. He was about to shout or yell or berate her or freak out or any of another thousand disruptive options, but that all changed when he tilted his head and looked at her face as it rose and fell with his breathing. Laffey always seemed to wear a placid expression, but he'd not seen her face so calm before. She seemed at peace. In light of what had happened the day before and all he knew about Laffey's brief existence before he'd met her, Thorson steadied his breathing instead. He calmed himself and allowed her to continue to rest. _Maybe we all need a little peace after what happened,_ he reasoned, mainly as a way to forgive himself for what assuredly went against most regulations in the book. Just as he was pondering what he would do if Laffey intended to sleep until 0900, the shipgirl surprised him again as she stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at him for a moment and he could practically see the gears turn in her head. Then she smiled. It was the smallest change in her lips, but it captivated him.

"Good morning, Commander," she offered in her sleepy voice.

"Laffey, what are you doing?" He asked, trying to keep his tone more curious than accusatory. The ship shifted ever so gently around them as Laffey gathered her bearings.

"Don't worry Commander, Laffey knows the right heading. Laffey is going home," she assured him. He blew a short breath through his nose in disbelief.

"I didn't mean that, Laffey. What are you doing here?" He tried again.

"Laffey wakes up at 0600 because the Commander said we would. Did Laffey do something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head as one of her bunny ears flopped around.

"I…no, that's good. Thank you for that. But why are you here, in my bed?" Thorson elaborated. Laffey finally looked away from him.

"Laffey was lonely, didn't want Commander to leave."

"Where would I go? There's nothing but ocean out there."

"Laffey doesn't know. But Laffey felt cold, couldn't sleep. Commander is warm. Laffey slept well," she told him. Thorson raised his brow at her but had to admit that what should have been a night of nightmare had passed uneventfully for him. He closed his eyes and tried to think.

"Yeah, I did too. But Laffey, this is wrong."

"Why?" She asked with all the innocence of a virgin.

"Because," Thorson began, wondering how or what he even wanted to say to her. "Men and women don't share a bed until marriage, Laffey." His tone conveyed his confusion at the whole situation and his lack of confidence in resolving it. He'd certainly not lived up to that standard himself. The shipgirl seemed unperturbed.

"Maybe, but Laffey is not a woman."

"Didn't you just say you weren't a child yesterday?"

"Yes. Laffey is not a child. Laffey is a shipgirl. Laffey is Laffey," she reasoned, adjusting her body to rest more fully atop him. Thorson's body made ready to betray him. He tried mightily to tamp it down. It didn't matter what Laffey thought she was. He knew what he felt atop him, smooth and dainty curves of a body the likes of which had surely tempted the less savory elements of human society for most of history.

"I…" he began. _What do I even say to her? Go to your room? How do you explain something like this to something…someone that doesn't necessarily see herself as a human female? _Thorson shook his head and opted to dodge the issue entirely. "Let's get started, alright Laffey?"

"Can Laffey sleep with the Commander tonight too? Nights get cold. The water is cold on Laffey's hull. It's nice to be warm with the Commander," she requested, not letting the issue go. Against his better judgment Thorson couldn't find it within himself to deny her. Morning Laffey was oddly persuasive.

"We'll see," he relented. Laffey smiled wider for him. With confidence quite contrary to her appearance, Laffey pushed herself up his body and gave him a swift peck on the lips before he could react. She nodded as she withdrew.

"Miss Chicago was right. Kissing the Commander makes Laffey feel warm. Laffey likes it," she declared, pushing herself off of him and innocently padding out of the room. Thorson grimaced and placed his hand over his eyes, having visually confirmed that Laffey had come to him in only her tank top, stockings, and a pair of panties.

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into? And how the hell does she even know about kissing? Damn you, Chicago."

* * *

By mid-afternoon Thorson was thoroughly frustrated. The information given to him by Admiral Hawkins held more questions than answers as far as he was concerned. He'd read it cover to cover and still had no indication as to where the Sirens had come from or where they had gone, how they'd acquired their technology which was clearly leagues ahead of any Terran nation, how wisdom cubes worked, or why there were only 'shipgirls' and no 'shipguys'. He shut the binder with an audible slam and rubbed his eyes before standing to join Laffey at one of the many windows on the bridge.

"See anything?" He asked, already able to guess the answer.

"Mmm…" Laffey made a show of thinking. "No." Thorson smiled at her.

"Well I haven't learned much of anything either so I guess we're in the same boat."

"That was a bad joke, Commander," Laffey informed him in a monotone. Thorson rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, I suppose it was. Sorry. I was thinking of taking a nap. I think you should as well."

"Hmm?" Laffey turned and looked up at him excitedly. "Laffey gets to nap on duty?" Thorson laughed and looked out at the sunlight glinting off the slight chop of the ocean.

"Not exactly, and don't make a habit of it either, but given our current speed and heading we should arrive at the base between midnight and 0400 hours, give or take. Chances are it'll be deserted, but if the Eagle Union knows about this facility then the Sakura do as well. Given that the Sakura have shown their hand and attacked us there's a decent chance they may be looking to exploit this resource as well. I have no intention of letting them sneak up on me while I'm sleep deprived. Make sense?" He asked. Laffey nodded.

"Laffey will maintain speed and heading. Can Laffey sleep with the Commander?"

"Try to fall asleep on your own first," he admonished her lightly. Laffey puffed her cheeks at him.

"Laffey would prefer not to. Does the Commander not like Laffey?"

"It's not that, Laffey. I'm just…uncomfortable with the idea."

"Why? Laffey doesn't want to have sex with the Commander." Thorson was glad he'd not been drinking or eating at the time as he'd surely have choked on it. After recovering from a coughing fit he stared at the small destroyer in disbelief.

"Who the hell taught you about sex?" He demanded.

"The other girls," Laffey replied easily. "Laffey supposes it sounds nice but doesn't think any of them know what they are talking about. Laffey knows men and women have sex but Laffey just wants to sleep with the Commander," she tried to explain again. Thorson rested his forehead in his hand.

"Look Laffey, please just try to nap in your own cot alright?" He pleaded. Laffey sighed dejectedly as her ears and shoulders drooped.

"Laffey understands. Being able to nap at all sounds nice enough. If Commander changes his mind he'll tell Laffey?"

"Yes, I will. You head down first, alright? I just need to clean up my things here," he gestured to the messy binder and various papers and charts that had been strewn about the bridge. Laffey nodded and left the bridge with something of a spring to her step, no doubt brought on by the promise of extra sleep. Thorson let out a long breath after she'd gone. "Laffey may claim she's not a 'woman' but…learned it from the other ships. How do they know about-" Thorson suddenly recalled Graf Zeppelin. "On second thought, I really don't want to know. Not like it'll change the situation at hand," he muttered to himself.

As Thorson retreated to the crew quarters he walked slowly and tried to prepare his mind. Much as he was enjoying turning over various theories on shipgirls and wisdom cubes in his head, he knew he needed to focus. They would be at the base within the day at which point he'd have to set aside the scientist and allow the soldier to take over, at least until the base could be secured. Unfortunately for him that mental exercise amounted to staring at the upper bunk while lying on his back and waiting for elusive sleep to come for him. Thorson figured it had been about thirty minutes when a pair of bunny ears and a mane of silver hair peeked around the doorframe to his room. He glanced at Laffey. "Couldn't sleep?" She shook her head and looked pleadingly at him. Figuring she'd given it an honest effort he waved her in. "Fine then, I guess it can't be helped." Laffey made a happy, contented noise at his acquiescence and walked over to his bed, again having stripped down to just her underwear and a tank top. Thorson felt his face burn and he looked away as Laffey pulled the covers back and snuggled up against him, her bare upper thighs feeling unnaturally warm against him.

"Is the Commander alright?" Laffey asked worriedly. He nodded but looked away from her, choosing the wall instead. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks in a blush.

"Yeah, I am. It's just no matter how many times you tell me you're not a girl or not a woman that doesn't change the fact that you look like a girl…or woman…or whatever. Doesn't change the fact that I can feel your body heat right now, that it feels like I'm in bed with a woman. I knew absolutely nothing about shipgirls until yesterday. They didn't tell me a thing about my promotion until I landed in Pearl Harbor. Now suddenly I'm supposed to be fighting a war and researching an enemy faction or three and I didn't count on having to research my weapons too. Throw feminine charm into the mix and I'm well and truly in over my head and in less than twelve hours I'm going to be infiltrating what could be an enemy facility and yeah I'm rambling more than when I asked my first girlfriend on a date. You're a good listener by the way," Thorson added at the end in an attempt at humor. Laffey had been watching him curiously the whole time with slightly sleepy eyes, bobbing her head along with his rambling cadence. She giggled as he finished.

"Commander, you can be cute when you try. At least Laffey thinks cute is the right word. Laffey is still learning. Laffey doesn't feel anything for other men. They are mean to her. Commander is cute. Commander is nice."

"I definitely was not trying to be cute," he muttered.

"That's probably why," Laffey surmised. "Laffey is sorry she's confused the Commander." Thorson shook his head and looked back at her as she settled down on his chest. His hand easily found its way into her unkempt mane of hair, its volume spilling over them both as she'd liberated it from her customary pigtails.

"Laffey it's not your fault. You've been thoughtful and helped me a lot by being so straightforward. This relationship seems to be working from a military standpoint. I may not understand much about your kind, but without you I'd understand almost nothing at all," he told her earnestly. Laffey responded by planting a curious kiss on his sternum and reaching between them with her hands. Her hips began to wiggle back and forth as Thorson's brain suddenly kicked into overdrive. "Laffey what are you doing?!" He whispered urgently in lieu of shouting.

Laffey replied in her usual fashion. "Laffey said she didn't want to have sex with the Commander, but Laffey still thinks about it. Commander says kind things that make Laffey's stomach warm and it feels nice to be with the Commander. Laffey thinks maybe sex would be interesting to try. Maybe not."

"Pull you panties back up and go to sleep," he ordered nervously as his heart raced beneath her.

"Mmm, ok." Laffey complied and returned to her original position. After a few minutes she was soon asleep and breathing steadily. Thorson had stared directly at the top bunk the whole time, his gaze liable to bore a hole through it. Only when he was absolutely sure she was asleep did he risk closing his eyes and dozing off himself. He hated to admit it, but when she wasn't awkwardly semi-petitioning him for intercourse she was extraordinarily comforting. _I suppose I could die tomorrow. Maybe I should have taken her up on it. At least it would have been consensual…_ Thorson mentally kicked himself in the balls.

* * *

"Fucking shit." Thorson swore under his breath as he and Laffey approached the facility under cover of a partly cloudy night sky. Sure enough, in spite of the empty maps an island loomed out of the Pacific before them, an inky black shape in the night. Unfortunately for them both, the inky black shape sported at least a few working industrial lights, their glow visible over the ridge that Thorson presumed obscured the main docks. As they were approaching from the east, he reasoned the main facility likely faced north, unless they'd stumbled upon an annex. Laffey stood beside him nervously. "How silent can you run this boat?" He asked.

"Commander said bad words," she whispered, as though their enemies might hear her. He chuckled.

"Right you are. I'm sorry, Laffey. Now please, we're not alone here. How stealthily can you get us to that island?" The shipgirl managed to give him a brave face, lit only by a couple of dim red and green lights on the bridge.

"Laffey can do it. Just watch, Commander." As she spoke the sound of the engines was significantly reduced along with their speed, beginning a slow but ultimately rather stealthy approach, ending with a slow glide that eventually had them stalled just offshore. Thorson didn't dare circle to the north side of the island without knowing the size of the enemy force, so he instead had Laffey drop anchor just off the northeastern tip of the cove. They couldn't see the facility but that meant no one there could see them either. Laffey had picked up nothing on radar or sonar. Before heading to shore Thorson visited the armory, grabbing an M1911 pistol, an M1A1 carbine, and the requisite holsters and magazines. He extended a second pistol to Laffey.

"Have you ever used a handgun?" He asked curiously.

"Laffey doesn't like them, but Laffey was trained, yes," she replied.

"I think you should have it just in case."

"Ok Commander," Laffey agreed, silently accepting it. She handled the sidearm with enough familiarity that Thorson felt comfortable turning his back and leading the way to one of the life rafts. "Aww," Laffey pouted. "Laffey does not want to leave. Laffey doesn't want to paddle!"

"I'll paddle, Laffey. Just…do you need to disengage or something?" Thorson asked, remembering the shockwave from before and wondering if it worked in reverse. Sure enough, he felt something similar pass through the hull of the USS Laffey as the shipgirl beside him closed her eyes. The ship seemed suddenly dead and cold, though the night itself was slightly warmer thanks to their proximity to land. Thorson cocked his brow and checked his watch, it was 0200. "I guess that's a yes. Learn something new every day. Ready to go?" He asked seriously, leaving unsaid the very real prospect of combat. Laffey looked around briefly before gazing back at him with eyes that seemed more focused and clear than he could remember.

"Yes. Laffey is ready."


	7. Chapter 7

"Laffey feels like a spy," Laffey whispered to Thorson as they stepped through the sands of one of the formerly volcanic island's many beaches. Thorson had given silent thanks for such features, dreading the idea of rocky outcrops and otherwise treacherous footing with no margin of error. Instead they'd had a pleasant walk since stashing one of the USS Laffey's life rafts on shore underneath some local foliage. Thorson turned and smiled at the shipgirl but held a finger to his lips.

"For all intents and purposes you are, maybe the first shipgirl spy ever. So keep it quiet unless it's necessary," he admonished her gently. She nodded eagerly, clearly excited about the idea of infiltrating an enemy facility on foot, certainly not a typical endeavor for a ship or a shipgirl. With perky ears and surprisingly fluid movement, Laffey followed Thorson as they reached the cement stairs that led up from the beach to the eastern edge of the main facility. The two of them crouched in the safety of the stair walls to observe their surroundings. "Well I'll be, this is really quite the place," Thorson remarked. Laffey tugged on his sleeve and shushed him right back. He nodded, pointing her forward as they tentatively moved in.

The facility was massive by any standard, even military. They were currently at the far end of what appeared to be some sort of attempt at recreating a pseudo-civilian environment amongst what was obviously a military base. It was hard to tell in the dark of night, the only light being the diffuse moon and starlight, as well as the floodlights father down the docks, but Thorson thought he could make out a trading post, a canteen, an almost boardwalk-like set of shops, and a two-building academy. He pointed them out to Laffey and nodded a question at her.

"That was the school. Laffey fell asleep a lot in class. Over there is where Laffey would eat with all the other girls." She motioned towards the canteen. Thorson nodded again in acknowledgment. If possible he wanted to return to this part of the base during a less trying time.

"Let's go see what our visitors are up to," he suggested. The two of them stood cautiously and walked through the abandoned base, passing an inactive fountain at the center of the civilian area in the shape of an anchor. Thorson thought it bore a striking resemblance to the charm on Pennsylvania's bra, but quickly chastised himself for thinking about a battleship's breasts while involved in an infiltration mission. Soon he and Laffey passed the last of the shops, finding themselves on a large cement dock complex full of cranes, ammunition and fuel storehouses, a few buildings he presumed were labs or miscellaneous storage, and a significant number of wet docks. The carried on in silence, doing their best to keep their footfalls silent.

As they passed toward the middle of the line of docks and closer to the beginning of the currently active lights, Thorson spared a glance to his left. The island sloped upward quickly from the docks, and he could faintly make out a large complex of buildings at the top of a winding staircase built into the terrain. Returning his attention to their current objective, he and Laffey stopped two docks away from the first sign of enemy presence other than the active lights. "Just one ship?" Thorson muttered aloud, looking through his binoculars which he'd hung around his neck. He couldn't make out the silhouette with any certainty, the harsh beams of industrial light towers adding a hazy glare to the ship's features, but it was clear it wasn't an offensive warship. There weren't any major guns aboard. He looked at Laffey. "Any idea if the Eagle Union has repair ships in the area?" He asked. Laffey shook her head.

"Vestal is with Miss Enterprise almost always. She would not be here," Laffey reasoned. Thorson felt his adrenaline surge.

"Then it's the Sakura. Looks like they're investigating the dry docks. That building is too large to be a storehouse. I can't believe I'm saying that, but it is. Combine that with the noise and that's gotta be one hell of a generator. I think that's where the conductive matrix lab is, Laffey."

"What's a conductive matrix?" She asked innocently, looking down at her pistol as if to confirm it was still there and that she'd not fired it.

"It's the technology that was used to create you, Laffey," Thorson told her. Laffey's eyes grew wide.

"No one ever told Laffey what it was called. Laffey just remembers falling."

"Things are going to be different from now on, assuming we can secure this place tonight. Consider yourself promoted from shipgirl to Private via field promotion," Thorson told her seriously. Laffey's eyes opened fully for what he thought was the first time he'd ever seen. She looked ready to cry, but they were utterly beautiful. He rubbed her head gently. "Keep it together. First we scout the ship, figure out if it's crewed or if we're dealing with a shipgirl. If it's the former, we retreat back to the Laffey, attack them in dock, and sink them. If it's a shipgirl…we take her down and learn everything we can about the Sakura's current plans for war. Understood?"

Laffey switched her pistol to her left hand, allowing her to render a salute from her crouched position behind a large docking pylon. "Laffey understands. Laffey will follow the Commander."

"Then let's go."

* * *

Thorson and Laffey took their time approaching the support ship at dock, checking every few paces for any sign of crew, be it lights, silhouettes on deck, or anything else. They saw nothing. The ship looked as dead as the USS Laffey had when they'd left it. Satisfied that they were now dealing with a shipgirl and not an armed force, Thorson led Laffey into the shadows that were cast by the floodlights between the edge of the dock and the rest of the island. Slowly they crept forward along the last few dry docks until they stood across the concrete from one of the largest warehouses Thorson had ever seen. The large, corrugated steel doors remained shut, but a standard door for personnel had been left ajar on the right side of the building, allowing the light inside to flood out onto the dock. Massive metal tubes were attached to the wall of the building facing the docks and connected to other machinery in the dock itself. All of that had been left wide open, the lights on. Thorson shook his head. He was no expert in stealth but the situation reeked of carelessness on behalf of the enemy. Sure it was likely no one would expect the Union to be at the facility, but whoever it was inside seemed awfully nonchalant given that there was a war on. _Never interrupt your enemy when he's making a mistake, right?_ At Thorson's signal he and Laffey sprinted across the open dock, minimizing their time in the light. Thorson reached the walls of the structure easily ahead of Laffey thanks to his longer stride, turning to find her barreling toward him in an effort to not be left behind. He shifted his carbine to one hand, bracing himself as Laffey crashed into him. Her momentum was easily arrested by his sturdy frame.

"You alright?" He asked with concern. Laffey nodded against his chest.

"Laffey didn't want to be left behind," she whispered. "Laffey's heart is beating so fast, never beats like this before."

"I know, but it's not over yet. Can you focus?" He demanded. She took a moment to calm herself with deep breaths and then nodded. Thorson took her hand and led her to the corner of the building, kneeling down and peeking around to see if he could locate their quarry through the opened door. He could see nothing, but he did hear a voice within. It sounded like a girl's, eager and excited, searching for something. It seemed there would be no need to go sneaking through the storehouse. Thorson looked down at Laffey. "Listen, when I throw that door open I'm going to be exposed. I need you to cover me, alright?" Laffey responded by hugging him tightly, draping her arms over his back.

"Laffey covers the Commander." Thorson allowed himself to spend a moment in pleased shock before patting her back and pushing her softly away.

"If I'm gonna die that'll have been a nice sending off. See to it I don't, alright? I trust you," he told her, turning and moving towards the door. Laffey followed close behind, feeling more alive than she could ever remember. The whole situation had her stressed and excited all at once. She didn't even feel like napping! Thorson raised his fist and they halted. The Commander lifted three fingers in the air and counted down. At zero Thorson grabbed the door handle, opened it as quickly as he could and turned the corner, carbine leveled and ready to fire. Laffey bounded in after him with her own firearm at the ready, pointing to the right as Thorson had the center covered. The Commander spotted their target immediately, a pair of mint green cat ears behind a row of torpedoes.

"On the ground with your hands on your head, now!" Thorson shouted. The disruption took the unknown shipgirl completely off-guard and she stumbled backward and out into the walkway between the torpedoes and rows of oil barrels against the near wall. Thorson pointed his rifle at her and repeated his demands as she stood slowly and rubbed her behind, her white jacket sleeves far too long for her arms. "I said on your knees, Sakura. Now!"

"Nyaa! Please don't shoot Akashi, nyaa!" The shipgirl cried as she noticed the weapon pointed at her, falling to her knees as her tail began waving frantically behind her body. Thorson stared down the barrel of his rifle in disbelief.

"You have a tail," he stated. The shipgirl named Akashi stopped crying and stared at him.

"What a hotshot Shikikan, so useless," a lethargic voice called from slightly further down the warehouse as a slim Japanese shipgirl floated into view. Her kimono was black with flaming red accents and she sat in some sort of chair that sported Sakura destroyer main guns, torpedoes, and even a lifesaver. Atop her head was a pair of what appeared to be real rabbit ears held together by metal staples, as well as some sort of ghost with an AA gun atop its featureless body. Laffey leveled her colt at the intruder.

"Laffey doesn't trust ships with real ears. On knees like the Commander said," she attempted to order the newcomer. The shipgirl looked at them all with tired eyes.

"I think I'll just float here." Thorson took one look at her gun and shot her in response. The bullet passed straight through her.

"NYAA! Please don't shoot Akashi's friend, NYAAAAA!" The catgirl pleaded with him, reaching out from where she remained on the ground.

"How the fuck can I shoot her if she's already dead? Are you dead? What the hell are you?!" He shouted, turning his carbine back to the one target that seemed legitimately afraid of being shot.

"Sakura Empire Kagerou-class destroyer, Shiranui. Sorry to disappoint you, idiot Eagle Union Shikikan. Akagi already killed me. You'll have to make do," she insisted in a dull, disinterested voice.

"Shiranui," Thorson repeated. "Mysterious fire? What do you mean you were killed?"

"Shiranui-chan was sunk by Akagi for opposing the Sirens, nyaa. Akashi rescues Shiranui," the green-haired shipgirl offered in defense of her friend. "You must believe Akashi! Don't shoot anymore, scary Eagle Shikikan!"

"Why the hell should I believe anything either of you say?!" Thorson roared. "You just attacked us! Our nations are at war because your empire attacked my base and you have the gall to act like I'm the bad guy here? The only reason I didn't execute you on the spot is because you look like you're eleven years old and there's something inside of me that recoils at the idea of shooting children. Now Shiranui, if you don't mind come float next to Akashi," Thorson ordered. The two Sakura shipgirls looked at one another, a sudden sadness visible in Shiranui's eyes. _That's the first emotion she's shown, not even when I fired at her. She's got guts, I'll give her that. Or she's really a ghost ship?_

"I knew this would come to pass the moment Nagato-sama vanished," Shiranui whispered, obeying Thorson's order and moving to float next to Akashi who remained trembling on her knees. Thorson took a moment to look her over, finding that she sported rigging just like her comrade. Once he got past the tail and ears the rigging was what held his attention by far. He'd never seen it on an Eagle Union shipgirl. Akashi's took the form of a crane, mast, and an AA gun, as well as a large, blunt looking blade whose hilt could probably double as a multi-purpose tool. The hem of her white dress sported the golden cogs of a gear and the sleeves featured large, stylized cat's paws. Thorson wondered how he was supposed to shoot something so damned adorable. She even had a bell on a red ribbon tied around her neck. Thorson cleared his throat as Laffey moved to his side, keeping her gun trained on Shiranui.

"Why are you here and what do you know about the attack on Pearl Harbor," Thorson demanded.

"And how did you get real ears?" Laffey added jealously. Shiranui scoffed.

"Foolish Union girls."

"Enough! Answer my question. Laffey, you can interrogate her later."

"Yes, Commander," the destroyer answered.

"The human commands your loyalty, nyaa?" Akashi asked Laffey with ill-concealed curiosity. Laffey looked at Thorson. He let out a frustrated sigh but nodded, allowing her to explain.

"Laffey gives the Commander her trust. Laffey likes the Commander. He trusts Laffey." Akashi's ears twitched at Laffey's words.

"The Shikikan is an interesting human, nyaa. Sakura ships obey no humans anymore. Shikikan works with Akashi?"

Thorson narrowed his eyes at her. "You are going to tell my why you're at a top secret Azur Lane facility or I'm going to kill you. How does that sound for cooperation? That's your ship in dock, right? You'll be sunk too."

"Just tell him, Akashi. We already made enough enemies," Shiranui advised, though it sounded as though it pained her to do so. Akashi nodded quickly.

"Akashi knows of this base because she used to come here to fix ships and equipment, nyaa. Akashi is here now because Akashi has nowhere left to go. Akashi is banished, nyaa."

"Stop being dramatic. You were never banished," Shiranui cut in before turning to Thorson. "She left."

"Elaborate," Thorson said, lowering his rifle a measure as a peace offering. Akashi nodded.

"Akashi feels better when she doesn't have a gun pointed at her, nyaa. What is the Shikikan's name?" Thorson furrowed his brow but figured it couldn't hurt. He had no intention of letting them leave and both had given him their names.

"Andrew Thorson."

"Thorson, nyaa? Shiranui and other ships protested Akagi and Kaga's plan to ally with the Sirens. She was made example of. Shiranui is Akashi's friend, so Akashi recovers her body from the wreckage and escapes. Akashi comes here to evade Sakura patrols; location is not on any maps."

"But it's where many shipgirls were born. They know of its existence," Thorson countered. Akashi went pale as her 'foolproof' plan was shot full of holes. "Why did…Akagi and Kaga you said? Why did they ally with the Sirens?" He asked.

"The inability to accept death," came Shiranui's curt reply.

"Says the ghost ship?" Laffey retorted. Thorson glanced at his partner with no small measure of pride.

"Nice one."

"Commander's praise makes Laffey happy," she smiled.

"Go sleep together. You make me sick," Shiranui said emotionlessly. "My death was foisted upon me by a powerful tyrant. All I ever wanted to do was run my shop. The death Akagi could not accept was willingly received."

"Akashi and Shiranui had a small shop together in Kyoto, nyaa." Akashi cut in. "Akashi likes shiny things and fine goods, not war. Akashi does not agree with attacking the Eagles. Akashi likes their goods! Union is better at manufacturing, lots of things to take apart, nyaa!"

"Can you manage supply lines?" Thorson asked.

"Shiranui is good with details," Akashi told him happily, though he could see her shifting her weight uncomfortably. Her knees had to be hurting against the hard floor.

"Did you just volunteer me to serve this Union idiot?" Shiranui demanded.

"I forgive you because I shot you in the head, but you're not exactly in charge here. If you can't take hits I'm willing to bet those guns of yours are just for show and…yes, Laffey?" Thorson asked impatiently as the Union destroyer tugged at his sleeve.

"Can we make friends with them? Laffey would like her own guns and torpedoes," she requested.

"They're Sakura, Laffey. We're at war with them."

"They left the Sakura, they said so."

"They could be lying."

"Akashi is not lying, nyaa! Akashi knows how to give the bunny girl her own rigging!" Akashi pleaded. Thorson looked down at her with sudden interest. He had no idea how powerful rigging was, but it was more than apparent that the Sakura had completely outclassed the Union if he didn't even know it existed or what it could do. Taking what was admittedly a risk, Thorson shouldered his weapon and extended a hand to Akashi. "Stand and let's get somewhere more comfortable. If you run, I'll shoot to kill. If you attempt to sail from here we will find you and sink you. If you wish to cooperate with us…I'm willing to hear you out."


	8. Chapter 8

"Almost makes you forget we're at war," Thorson mused. He was standing before the three shipgirls on the dry dock adjacent to the massive lab in which he'd found Akashi and Shiranui. The girls were sitting on a knee high concrete wall that separated the dock from the berth itself. At least two of them were sitting. Shiranui continued to defy physics and floated a couple inches above the wall. He could faintly hear the waves lapping against the beaches to the east and west, as well as the more proximate sound of the water splashing against the docks of the base. A slight breeze ruffled his hair and every so often the clouds would part, granting them a bit of natural illumination.

"Askashi is not at war with Shikikan," the catgirl protested happily. "Akashi does not even know where this Pearl Harbor is, nyaa."

"Yes…so you claim," Thorson muttered. "Are you more comfortable now?" He asked. He still held his rifle at the ready, but was refraining from pointing it at anyone. Akashi nodded.

"Yes, Akashi is feeling better, nyaa!"

"Do all shipgirls talk in the third person?" Thorson demanded.

"I'm floating right here, idiot Shikikan," Shiranui cut in. The Commander rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes. How could I forget the ghost ship? Anyway, time is wasting Akashi. What is rigging and how would Laffey acquire it?" Akashi's eyes glinted in the moonlight and a veritable arsenal of hand tools protruded from under her too-long sleeves. Thorson snapped his gun barrel at her.

"Nyaa! Please do not shoot Akashi! How many times must she say?" Akashi asked, holding her hands up. "They are just tools! Akashi will need them to work on the bunny girl!"

"Her name is Laffey. And you will do no such thing. Start at square one. What is rigging?" He demanded, lowering his weapon again. Akashi nodded.

"Rigging helps shipgirls control their vessels better, nyaa. Makes various actions more intuitive, more fluid."

"How so?" Thorson urged. Shiranui answered instead of Akashi.

"Shikikan is a dirty human, so you have a vestigial tail, yes? That thing at the end of your spine?"

"You're pretty knowledgeable about biology," Thorson replied evenly. Shiranui glared at him.

"Unlike the Union girl your praise means nothing to me. Imagine if you could be granted that tail and you realized you'd been missing one your entire life. That is what rigging is," she said coldly as Akashi bobbed her head eagerly, her cat ears twitching.

"Yes, yes, it's just as Shiranui says, nyaa!"

"And how does on acquire rigging?" Thorson continued.

"With a wisdom shard, of course!" Akashi stated as if it were the most obvious conclusion in the world. Thorson shot a look at Shiranui.

"Could one of you two elaborate for the 'idiot Commander'?"

"The shard is a piece of a wisdom cube, nyaa. Can be used for other things like creating dummy ships, but rigging is most interesting. Full cube is needed to clone a shipgirl ship anyway. Shard is implanted in the spine, nyaa. Shipgirl can then call forth her rigging, see?" Akashi closed her eyes as her rigging glowed and vanished. Laffey made an 'oooh' with her lips as she watched. She looked at Thorson.

"Laffey wants rigging, Commander. Can Laffey have rigging, please?"

"I'm not implanting anything in you, Laffey. I'm certainly not letting them do something like that either. If something went wrong I wouldn't even know what to…Akashi, who was in charge of implanting the shards amongst the Sakura?"

"Akashi does maintenance on old shards, but she does not implant them, nyaa. Most Sakura shipgirls are born with rigging. Older shipgirls acquired them too but Akashi doesn't know how," the green-haired catgirl explained. Thorson scuffed his boots against the dock and took a deep breath, frustrated at all of these advances that seemed so close and yet just out of reach.

"Do you have any wisdom shards, Akashi?" He asked.

"Akashi does not, nyaa. But there should be cubes in one of the labs. If Shikikan finds one Akashi can break it into shards." Thorson nodded and gestured with his rifle.

"Alright then, you first. Both of you." Akashi gave him a pitiful look.

"Shikikan doesn't trust Akashi, nyaa?"

"I can't afford to trust you. Not yet."

* * *

After about ten minutes or so the small group had found their way to the back of the warehouse lab. There Thorson laid eyes on what had to be the conductive matrix. It consisted of two large metal cylinders with glass front walls. They were large enough to hold a shipgirl each, and he could see a terminal and what had to be input slots for wisdom cubes. Two large tanks were connected to the device via sturdy looking hoses with metallic casing. Other cables and hoses ran from the matrix tanks out through the walls and, Thorson presumed, to the dock outside. He didn't bother looking at what was inside the storage tanks. The whole set-up reeked of human experimentation to him. Instead his attention was drawn to a small crate stashed under a tarp that Akashi had bee-lined for as soon as she saw it. After removing the tarp and blowing off half a decade's worth of dust, the repair ship opened the lid and was immediately bathed in a bright, blue glow. Reaching inside she procured a cube and returned to him, holding it in her sleeves and presenting it for his inspection.

"One pristine, unused cube, nyaa! Useable on any ship type," she asserted. Thorson nodded, trying to mentally catalog everything that seemed relevant such as the concept of certain cubes only working on certain ships. He reached out for it.

"Gah! What the fuck?!" Thorson recoiled quickly, feeling as though he'd been hit by a thousand volts and placed his hand on a hot stove all at once. His skin was unaffected, but the pain had been extraordinary. _I could touch Arizona's cubes just fine, what the hell was that? _Laffey ran to his side.

"Commander is hurt?" She asked nervously. He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly as the pain slowly faded.

"I'm alright. I guess humans can't handle these things in that state. Laffey, do you want to try?" He asked, catching a very nervous look in Akashi's eyes. "I presume you didn't know about that?"

"No, Akashi did not, nyaa. Akashi can hold it just fine, see? Please don't hurt Akashi." She extended the cube to Laffey who took it easily into her hands. Thorson watched with amazement as Laffey's eyes practically glowed blood red and her hair began to wave of its own accord. Akashi snatched the cube back with an even more worried look, hastily glancing between Thorson and Laffey as the destroyer blinked a few times and looked around.

"What was that? Are you alright Laffey?" Thorson asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and kneeling down so he was closer to their height. Laffey nodded and spoke, her voice airy and detached.

"It was power."

* * *

"Gotta admit, having a bunch of ghost fire floating around you is pretty convenient. Visibility is a lot better than when we came here," Thorson said to Shiranui. The floating destroyer girl was at the front of their party as they walked over the beach that led back to where the USS Laffey was waiting at anchor. She didn't bother turning back to Thorson.

"Being dead is not convenient," she replied, annoyance clear in her voice.

Thorson shrugged. "Well, it's convenient for me."

Thorson had decided on this course of action after Akashi had located a workbench and taken her tools to the wisdom cube, working with precision and ability contrary to her appearance. By the time she was finished there were sixteen differently shaped shards on the table and almost no waste to be seen. Thorson had gathered them all into a bag and had decided to take the three shipgirls back to the Laffey. It was partially a security measure and partially an experiment he'd been mulling over since witnessing the wisdom cube's effect on Laffey. If anything beneficial were to happen to her, he wanted her close to her ship. A short while later Thorson was the last one to haul himself aboard. Akashi was looking around the Laffey with large, curious eyes.

"Nyaa! Laffey has such a powerful ship for a destroyer. Sakura girls would be jealous!" Akashi insisted. Laffey puffed her chest out, her budding breasts barely making themselves known beneath her jacket. Thorson brought them back to the task at hand.

"Let's head to the bridge. Laffey, you go first?" He requested. She nodded and led the way with Thorson bringing up the rear. Akashi looked every which way, tail swishing about with interest as Laffey casually synced herself with her ship and brought it back to life. Shiranui continued on with a disinterested look plastered over her face. Soon they were back on the bridge and Thorson upended the bag of wisdom shards on the table. Laffey reached for them immediately but Thorson stopped her, grabbing her gently by the wrist.

"Just…wait a second, please," he requested, retrieving his notebook and pen that he'd stashed away before their arrival. "Laffey, what do you feel when you see the shards, reach for them? Anything special?"

"Is Commander learning about shipgirls?" Laffey asked right back. Thorson nodded.

"Everything I can. What do you think?"

Laffey took a moment to formulate a reply, touching a dainty finger to her lips. "Mmm…Laffey is drawn to the shards, yes, but only a couple of them."

"Which ones?" Thorson inquired as Akashi crouched down so she could be at eye level with the glowing blue shards, her oversized sleeves looking more than comical as she gripped the edge of the table. Laffey pointed to a couple of shards and Thorson did his best to make note of the shapes. They were all jagged pieces so it was difficult to see why Laffey would have chosen them above the others, but he didn't question it. He simply observed. Laffey waited patiently for him, tugging on his sleeve when he'd finished his sketches with the note: destroyer shard selection.

"And what do you feel from those shards, Laffey?"

"Laffey wants them."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Laffey feels…" the shipgirl closed her eyes. "Laffey feels like she will never become strong enough for the Commander without them." Thorson shrugged and was about to ask that she go ahead when Laffey continued. "Laffey tells the shards she wants power to help the Commander, to help fulfill her purpose. The shards say this is alright, that it won't hurt when Laffey evolves." The giddy scientist within Thorson began scribbling furiously and postulating what Laffey's words might mean more rapidly. Even Shiranui glanced curiously at the lapine destroyer. The ghost atop her head seemed to change its expression ever so slightly, but Thorson couldn't be sure he wasn't just seeing things, especially as the time approached 0400 hours.

"The shards speak to you? Akashi is jealous, nyaa. Repairing shards of Sakura girls always seems uncomfortable. They do not like visiting Akashi. Perhaps the shards are still angry at Akashi for breaking them?" Akashi proposed. Thorson chuckled in spite of himself and the presence of two nominally enemy shipgirls.

"If they're angry at you I can only imagine how much they loathe me," he said, remembering the pain of attempting to handle a cube. Laffey was fidgeting beside him, playing with the hem of her jacket and rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Thorson pet her on the head. "I'm sorry for making you wait, Laffey. Go ahead. Do what you think is best. If something happens I'll do what I can to stop it…and then throw Akashi overboard."

"Shikikan is joking, right?" Akashi demanded nervously. He nodded.

"Of course. If something happens to Laffey I'm going to kill you and then throw you overboard," Thorson confirmed. Akashi proceeded to hide under the table. Laffey crouched down and joined her.

"Laffey knows it will be alright. Please forgive the Commander. He's very nice and warm when he is not on guard. You should sleep with the Commander, you will see."

"Laffey!" Thorson roared. "Stop whoring me out to the enemy and let's get this over with."

"Surely Shikikan has a big bed that can hold lots of girls!" Akashi exclaimed. The Commander shook his head.

"I can assure you my cot barely fits me alone. Now then, both of you get out from under that table. That's an order."

"Yes, Commander!"

"Hai, Shikikan!" Akashi answered jubilantly, almost as if she and Laffey were playing a game.

"You're pathetic, Akashi. He shot me, remember?" Shiranui rendered her judgment as her friend eagerly took orders from Thorson.

"In my defense, you were armed and refused my orders."

"And if I'd still been alive I'd have never given you the chance," Shiranui insisted. While she and Thorson argued, Laffey took the shards into her hand. She gasped and staggered backward as the same reaction began again, her eyes actually casting a dim light throughout the bridge. Thorson watched in amazement.

"Akashi, a Sakura ship is fitted with rigging, is the process like this?" Thorson asked, spellbound as Laffey closed her eyes and entered some sort of trance-like state. Akashi and Shiranui seemed just as confused as he did, the cat-morph mechanic eying her tools.

"The Sakura have machines, nyaa. Akashi suspects they are Siren, but does not know. Akashi suspects many things are due to the Sirens but can never be sure since Akashi is not a warship. Akashi is just as confused as Shikikan!" A cry of something between shock, pain, and pleasure from Laffey brought them all back, urging Thorson forward to try to stop whatever was happening to the shipgirl he realized he cared plenty for despite their short time together. Akashi grabbed him by the hand. "It will be dangerous! Shikikan must not touch her!"

"Why?!" Thorson bellowed as Laffey slowly brought the shards to her chest, every small muscle of her frame straining as she did. Thorson couldn't tell if she was fighting herself, concentrating, or completely disconnected from reality as her long, silver mane of hair waved behind her. Before Thorson could protest further the dull blue glow in Laffey's palm exploded into a violent white, blinding him and the other girls. A soft thud met his ears as he rubbed his eyes and tried to recover from the impromptu flashbang. "Laffey!" Thorson shouted, his vision returning as he laid eyes on the shipgirl, sprawled out on the floor of the bridge. He dropped to his knees at her side and took her head gently in his hands, placing two fingers on her pulse point. He allowed himself to breathe as he felt the reassuring thrum of blood pumping through her veins. Her heartrate was elevated and he could see sweat on her brow, but the pulse beneath his fingers was strong. "You were almost in really deep shit. And you still will be if she doesn't wake up," Thorson vowed, throwing a venomous look at Akashi. The repair shipgirl was saved as Laffey stirred in the commander's hold, tilting her head and looking up at him.

"Laffey feels itchy," she told him with a woozy voice. He smiled at her and gingerly helped her to her feet.

"Where does it itch?" He requested. Laffey reached behind her and pointed to the back of her neck just below the cervical spine. Thorson grabbed his notes and moved behind her. "I uh…I can't see the area, Laffey. Could you-" Laffey wasted no time at all in divesting herself of her jacket, revealing a patch of glowing skin just above the middle of her shoulder blades. "Mother of God," Thorson swore under his breath as the light slowly dimmed and resolved itself into an image, a stylized rabbit's head with crossed torpedoes just beneath. The mouth was formed by three x's in a pattern reminiscent of moonshine or other contraband alcohol from the prohibition era. For all intents and purposes he felt it summed up Laffey pretty well. "Does it hurt?" He asked. Laffey shook her head.

"No, just itches. Laffey feels like the shards are all there waiting for something. Laffey doesn't know what, but Laffey wants to scratch."

"Can you do me a big favor and hold still for a few moments?" Thorson requested, moving her hair out of the way so he could accurately sketch what he was seeing. As he did so his hands brushed over the affected area by accident, causing Laffey to tremble at the knees. "Laffey?" The shipgirl let out a deep breath.

"It feels very good when Commander touches Laffey," she informed him with something bordering on lust in her voice. Shiranui made a gagging sound. "But now Laffey is itchy again."

"Right, I'm sorry Laffey," Thorson apologized, intentionally ignoring her first comment while completing a quick sketch of Laffey's mark and labeling it: wisdom shard induced energy 'tattoo'. "Alright, done. Do you have any idea what the shards are waiting for?" He requested. Laffey shook her head, shifting more and more as her discomfort grew. Thorson racked is brain as he looked at Shiranui and Akashi. Neither of them seemed to understand anything more about the situation than he did. The spontaneous and voluntary uptake of shards by a shipgirl seemed foreign to them as well. Thorson wasn't sure why but he remembered Arizona in that moment, recalled how she'd responded to his final order, how her cubes had been so unusual afterward.

"Well, it's worth a shot," he muttered. "Laffey!" The shipgirl turned to face him as he switched to his 'officer's tone'. "I order you to activate your rigging and prepare for combat." An immediate wave of relief passed over Laffey's face as the symbol on her back glowed bright, a wave of light cascading down the back of her body before resolving into the first rigging ever equipped on an Eagle Union shipgirl. A small boiler tower formed the core of the structure, with a quintuple torpedo launcher attached to the left side and a single 127mm gun battery attached to the right, the two weapons forming a purposeful weight distribution that seemed to have Laffey standing straighter. The main structure was fastened via metallic arms that rested snugly at her tiny waist. A couple of stylized, red fins graced her ankles and the finishing touch came in the form of a small, handheld spotlight that Laffey presented to him, as if a present or testament to what he'd done for her. Beneath them all the ship seemed to roar to life, a vibrant hum of machinery and energy that had nothing to do with the engines.

"Laffey feels much better; she will light the way. Laffey loves you, Commander!" The shipgirl exclaimed, somehow managing to sound sleepy and excited all at once as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Thorson could do nothing but smiled broadly to match the elated, thankful look on Laffey's face.

"Now that…that is progress," he said with immense satisfaction, slowly divesting himself of Laffey. "Akashi?"

"Nyaa?"

Thorson extended an open hand to her. "Welcome to Azur Lane."


	9. Chapter 9

That Laffey was too excited to sleep was an understatement. She had, for the first time in a long time, a friend from the Sakura. And she had rigging! By the time she'd pulled into dock, having bounced around the bridge for the duration of the short journey, Thorson was shaking his head with wonder and bewilderment.

"You wanted results, Hawkins? How's 'hyper Laffey' for results?" He muttered. Shiranui stared at him, her will o the wisps orbiting her slowly.

"The idiot Shikikan is talking to invisible people now?"

"Is that better or worse than talking to ghosts?" He jabbed back lightheartedly, looking down to review his notes. They were the results of the quick experiment that had resulted in hyper Laffey. Before weighing anchor, Thorson had asked her to test her new gun against the island. Laffey had delivered in spades, first proving that her rigging could be fired completely independently of the ship's main guns. The resulting explosion on the beach Thorson estimated from a distance to be something approximating a hand grenade, perhaps larger. He barely had time to consider what Pennsylvania would be able to do with rigging when Laffey then fired her main battery, producing a sizeable, blackened dent in the foliage on the island. Thorson finally requested she fire both at once, to test the synchronization potential that Shiranui had described. The resulting shell impact left him slack jawed and Laffey oohing and aahing at her own handiwork, the resulting blast more powerful than both of the two shots she'd fired before. Unwilling to tamp down on her reasonable excitement, Thorson just did what he could to catalog everything he was seeing. He was still on orders, after all.

After securing the USS Laffey in port, Thorson allowed Shiranui to accompany him to the crew quarters to gather his and Laffey's sparse belongings. Laffey and Akashi were nowhere to be found, having run off the boat the moment the gangway had hit the dock, Thorson's warning of not activating any 'mad science stuff' following them as they scurried off to try to find the generator for the civilian section of the base.

"You are too easy on her," Shiranui insisted as Thorson packed away a half empty bottle and slung both bags over his shoulders. "She will never destroy your enemies this way." Thorson gave the ghost destroyer a searching look.

"Is that what it is with the Sakura? Power above all else?" He asked, leaving judgment behind and wondering if he could get the cagey ghost destroyer to open up about her former affiliation. Shiranui humored him, though her face remained indifferent and disappointed.

"Is it any different where you come from? I think not."

"Maybe, maybe not," Thorson admitted, leading the way back up to the deck and off the ramp, his way eased by Shiranui's glowing flames. "However, what I can say is that Laffey is stronger than she was when I met her. I've seen others do tremendous things under times of stress. Power is what you seek from a weapon. Laffey is more than that. I can't point her and shoot. She needs to be willing to pull the trigger herself."

"Disgusting. So you have slept with her," Shiranui chastised him. Thorson shrugged.

"Not sure why you're so interested but yes, we've shared a bed. Clothes remained on."

"Idiot shikikan," the ghost ship muttered as a sequence of lights illuminated themselves row by row along the eastern side of the dock, indicating Laffey and Akashi's success. A few moments later the two missing shipgirls returned to Thorson, their faces flushed with exertion but pleased with the result of their efforts.

"Laffey is actually a bit excited to be back. Laffey can do whatever she wants!" Laffey exclaimed, her rigging moving every which way as she continued to adjust to her new 'limbs'.

"You cannot do whatever you want," Thorson corrected her, causing Laffey and Akashi's ears to droop. "Girls, we are at war whether you like it or not. Akashi, I know you're from the Sakura and I won't ask you to fight them directly for now but the end goal is still the same, taking down the Sirens. After what happened in Hawaii I think it's safe to assume they're behind the recent shakeup within the Sakura as well as the acts of war against the Union. That means none of us can do whatever we want. That being said," he offered, hoping to raise their spirits a bit. "I will do what I can to ensure that you can live as you like within the confines of a military operation. I want you all to _want_ to defend this place. Understood?"

"Yes, Commander!" Laffey saluted. Akashi quickly mimicked her, the gesture causing one of her sleeves to fall in front of her face. Thorson laughed.

"For instance, I won't mandate you change into standard uniforms. Laffey, you feeling sleepy?"

"No, Commander. Laffey wants to play with Akashi! Akashi is funny."

"Akashi would like to play with Laffey too, nyaa. Shikikan stuck his gun in Akashi's face and now Akashi is wide awake!"

"What will you do now, idiot Shikikan? Just going to let them play?" Shiranui taunted. Thorson threw a smirk her way.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Laffey, Akashi, the two of you have permission to leave port. You will return in…" He paused to check his watch. "Two hours, no later than 0600. Before you depart you will deactivate the lights on the docks. We don't need ships spotting you two during the daytime and we don't need passing naval groups wondering what this island is doing lit up like a Christmas tree. Is that clear?"

"Hai!" Akashi and Laffey shouted, saluting him again in their particular ways. Before they ran off Thorson placed a hand on Laffey's head and spoke to her.

"Laffey, keep an eye on Akashi. If she tries to run or if she radios to the Sakura I order you to sink her. Understood?"

Laffey made a sad noise and looked down at the spotlight in her hands. "Laffey understands."

"I know it's not easy to accept but we don't…we can't afford to be betrayed. We're too weak," Thorson tried to explain.

"Shikikan still doesn't trust Akashi? Akashi will give you this then, nyaa." The green-furred girl reached into one of her deep pockets and withdrew a small, rough-hewn red gemstone and handed it to Thorson.

"Akashi loves shiny things but she was only ever able to afford this one before she had to leave. Business in the empire is slow thanks to the war with Dragon Empry, goods are hard to acquire even for a shipgirl, nyaa. Akashi gives this to Shikikan for now so that Akashi has to come back," she explained with a pleading look in her eyes. Thorson gazed at the stone before placing it gently in his breast pocket.

"I'm sorry, Akashi. This gesture isn't meaningless. Thank you. Go and play with Laffey now. Show her how to sail with rigging, alright?" The cat-girl's eyes brightened at the order.

"Akashi will do that, nyaa!"

"Lights first!" Thorson reminded them as they bolted for their ships, chuckling as the two girls changed course and tore off for the civilian area of the dock, shut the lights down, and raced back to the side of the docks with the main lab a few minutes later. Thorson nodded with approval as he noted he could still hear the faint hum of the generators, his eyes adjusting to the moon and stars. "Have fun you two!" He waved, watching with awe as the Akashi and Laffey pulled out of dock with barely a sound and without a crew. Soon after they'd vanished into the dark.

"I don't understand you," Shiranui offered, following Thorson all the same as the Commander headed for the lab.

"You don't have to. Just know that everything I do is an experiment," he explained, opening the door for Shiranui and closing it behind them before flicking on the interior lights. He immediately pulled his notebook from his duffel, ensuring Arizona's cubes remained hidden, and began making notes on how Akashi and Laffey had responded to his orders and how the two of them together had somehow turned base maintenance and sailing drills into a 'game'. Content, he then flipped to the back of the notebook and scribbled 'Inventory' onto the top of the page.

"What now?" The ghost ship demanded.

"I intend to take a rough inventory of everything here. There's plenty of shells and torpedoes," Thorson admitted, eyeing the racks of munitions that sometimes extended to the ceiling. "But that means nothing if there's no food or too little fuel to run the generators. The first thing I need to do is make this facility self-sustaining, establish supply lines. Without that I can't do research on what shipgirls are or what they can do, and I definitely can't fight a war. If you would excuse me, Shiranui." Thorson dismissed her and turned to the nearest stack of oil barrels, standard 55 gallon drums by the look of things. He was starting to count the dimensions of the pile when the ghost destroyer's disinterested voice came from over his shoulder.

"The generators are diesel. Each seems to require a full barrel for a twenty four hour run cycle. There's enough fuel here to power the base for several years if no ships sail from it."

Thorson held a hand up and finished his mental math, looking at the nearest stack which was five barrels wide and deep, stacked three high. That same pattern continued on down the length of the building, putting the number of barrels easily in the several hundreds. He turned to Shiranui.

"You're right."

"You don't trust me."

"Not even as far as I can throw you."

"You can't throw me."

"Sounds about right."

"I hate you, idiot Shikikan."

"Then why are you helping me?" Thorson demanded. Shiranui sighed and looked around the building.

"Because you have a plan. You saw that clingy bunny girl get rigging and the next thing you did was send her away so you could do something boring and necessary, like taking inventory. You see the big picture…at least some of it. The entirety of Akashi's plan was to flee here. She has nothing now, except for you," Shiranui declared, glaring at him defiantly. Thorson nodded before surrendering to a yawn.

"I won't lie, I could definitely use some help with all this. Thank you."

"Fine. I will inventory the torpedoes and shells." Shiranui floated off without another word. Thorson shrugged and returned to the fuel stores before moving on to examine the structures and resources around the laboratory-styled back corner that contained the conductive matrix. He estimated that the crate of wisdom cubes contained about thirty of the alien devices, while the large holding tanks proved to be full of normal sea water. He drained them and set the system to cycle once, recoiling as brackish water ran through the pods before flushing out into the ocean, eventually replaced by relatively clear salt water. After a time he reconvened with Shiranui outside the warehouse. The two of them could barely see the faintest hints of sunrise on the eastern horizon. Thorson ran a hand through his hair and walked to the stairs that led up the slope of the island and away from the docks.

"What do you make of all this? Who leaves a base this well stocked for over half a decade?" He asked absently.

"Two factions who would seek to use it against one another," Shiranui replied swiftly, ascending the stairs effortlessly behind him. As they passed the first of two major shore defense batteries, pillboxes with massive fixed guns that branched off from the cement stairs, Thorson could only nod his head in agreement.

"The Union navy doesn't know about this place, only a select few in R&D. Was it common knowledge among the Sakura?" He asked, wondering how much enemy intel he could glean from Shiranui. She shrugged.

"As you said, this base is the birthplace of many ships. They may remember it. I do not know the extent to which this location has been hidden from rank and file Sakura soldiers."

"So we aren't safe," Thorson spat bitterly as they finally reached the top. A simple structure with a massive radio tower atop it greeted them, as well as a covered walkway that branched left and right, leading to four dormitories, two to a side, that all looked the same at first glance. Behind the smaller central building Thorson could make out the highest point of the island, at the end of what looked like a gentle ascent followed by a steep summit. It was hard to tell with so little light, but he estimated it might take an hour or so to reach it. Turning his attention to more immediate concerns, Thorson tried the door. "Seriously?" He asked with shock as the rusted handle eventually turned and allowed him entry. "Oh…I see."

The light from Shiranui's fire illuminated the dingy interior of the structure with pale purple light, revealing why no one had bothered to lock it up. While the base may have had significant stores of munitions and fuel, it was clear that any research had been stripped and evacuated, leaving bare, crumbling walls and a dirty, metal desk and chair behind. Thorson noted that it was likely for whoever was manning the radio, with the necessary components fitted into the wall to his left, right next to the desk. To the right of the desk was another door that led into a small back office. The situation in this room was much the same, with pathetic furniture and a tattered map of the nearby Pacific the only things left. Both rooms featured windows, so Thorson assumed that at one point they had served as offices for research or other functions, not interrogation rooms.

"Disgusting." Shiranui rendered her judgment from behind him. Thorson couldn't help but agree.

"I think fixer upper just about covers it. I'm guessing the dormitories are in the same state. We can probably use some of the mattresses and blankets from the Laffey to get a corner of one of those dormitories fit for habitation but…I really don't know what else I can do. Even if I cleaned every inch of this place it's not like I can build furniture."

"Idiot Shikikan," Shiranui muttered as they left the office and turned towards the dormitories to the left.

"What did I do now?" He asked disinterestedly.

"You just get done talking about how you intend to establish supply lines and then go on about how you can't build furniture. Anything can be purchased for the right price," the destroyer insisted as they confirmed that the dormitories were, indeed, in the same condition as the radio office. Deciding to just sleep aboard the Laffey until he could get it all sorted out, Thorson left the building and headed back for the stairs to the dock. He paused at the top, watching the sky changing from the dark steel of pre-dawn to the first lights of day. Sure enough, as ordered, he could see the faint silhouettes of two ships returning to port, a quick peek through his binoculars confirming they were Laffey and Akashi. Deciding he could finally take just a moment for himself, Thorson sat at the apex and watched them come in. To his surprise Shiranui joined him.

"Can I ask you something?" He requested. She rolled her eyes and looked out to the ocean.

"I suppose."

"How did Akagi manage to convince the Sakura to join with the Sirens? When did it happen?"

"Right to the heart of the matter then?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I suppose I could attempt to extract some value from my own demise," Shiranui reasoned. "Akagi did not convince anyone to serve the Sirens."

"What? How is that…I saw Siren attack craft at Pearl Harbor!" Thorson exclaimed. Shiranui's demeanor remained unchanged.

"What you saw is none of my concern, idiot Shikikan. Akagi did not convince anyone to join the Sirens. She claimed that she was in contact with The Creator, that she could save us from the mighty Eagle Union and Royal Navy."

"The Creator?" Thorson asked, withdrawing his writing implements again. "What is The Creator?"

"It is simple. Akagi claimed she had spoken to God," Shiranui spat, making it clear what she thought of those claims. "The world seems to fall apart more and more each day. The idea of divine intervention, divine salvation…it proved too powerful to resist, even if it meant throwing away the gods of our country. My death came shortly after the decision was made to abandon the Sakura Empire's command structure and move to the Sanctuary, the place in which we would all supposedly commune with this Creator. I do not know where it is or what happens there. After Nagato-sama left us, along with her sister Mutsu-sama and her guardian Kawakaze-san, it became clear to those of us not blinded by fear that something was amiss. We were swiftly crushed and scattered."

Thorson could feel his heart beat faster as the implications of a rogue shipgirl navy became clear. "Akagi dragged an entire nation into war," he whispered. "The higher ups in the Ironblood Empire must be furious, to say nothing of what will happen when they eventually learn the Sakura Emperor didn't order the attack against the Union. And now they'll probably fight and die before admitting to the world that their weapons have gone rogue. Thank you, Shiranui. I'm sorry to have you revisit this but this is very helpful to me, to understand what I'm up against. Do you know why they call it The Creator instead of God?"

"Because…no god would ever create something like the Sirens," Shiranui whispered, suddenly looking sad and forlorn even as the light of dawn lit her pale face. Thorson felt his guts clench.

"Akagi…contacted the entity that created the Sirens?" He asked in awe and fear.

"So she claims."

"And instead of running to the ends of the Earth you join some idiot like me?" Thorson asked with a resigned laugh as Laffey and Akashi came into port below them.

"You have a plan. It's not necessarily a good plan, but it's a plan," Shiranui repeated.

"But if what you want isn't a part of my plan it doesn't matter. Following me is no better than following Akashi."

"Are you asking what I want from you, Shikikan?" Shiranui turned to him with an oddly piercing gaze. Thorson nodded. "Peace…and vengeance."

"If Akagi is as powerful as you say I have every intention of attempting to tame her and use her against the Sirens. I won't kill her unless it's necessary."

"The fact you think you could even touch her tells me you're not just an idiot Shikikan. You're a crazy Shikikan. I don't need her to die, just to suffer. Perhaps only the crazy ones will ever be able to do what's necessary to achieve peace, to let us appreciate mornings like this. "

"It is rather beautiful, isn't it?" Thorson agreed, watching the first rays of morning catch off the water. "I'd rather live, but if I am to die in this war this will be a good enough place to spend the last of my days."

Shiranui nodded slightly. "Yes. If I had to choose one, I would choose peace."

"You're rather wise then, I think."

"Do not flatter me, Shikikan."

"As you wish. Welcome to Azur Lane, Shiranui." Thorson extended his hand to her, if only to treat her as he'd treated Akashi. To his shock and amazement she reached out and took his hand. He could feel cold, solid flesh against his palm. A small, self-satisfied smile played across her face.

"I may come to surprise you, Shikikan."


	10. Chapter 10

Thorson's third night, or was it day, of sleep following Pearl Harbor was just as restful as the first two, something he attributed to the fact that there was literally no space left on his cot, making it impossible to toss and turn in restless sleep. Laffey had, to Akashi's amazement and Shiranui's disgust, unceremoniously stripped herself down to panties and tank top the moment they four of them reached the USS Laffey's crew quarters. After everything that had happened that day Thorson was too tired to protest, laying down and raising his arm so that Laffey could snuggle up against his side. Thanks to her pre-dawn playtime with Akashi, Laffey was out in moments, softly breathing against him by the time Akashi made up her mind. The cat-girl deactivated her rigging and divested herself of her dress before curling up atop Thorson and purring like a cat. "Nyaa, Laffey is right. Shikikan is nice and warm. Akashi is…mmm…shiny…" With that she drifted off as well, compelling Thorson to make a mental note to return her gemstone and find a bigger mattress. Shiranui glared at him all the while, though he did notice that she eventually closed her eyes and nodded off, still floating by the bedside and casting a dim, protective glow over them. _I guess after all this it's harder to be alone, even for her,_ Thorson reasoned as sleep took him.

After about six hours Thorson managed to rouse himself, though corralling the shipgirls was another matter. Akashi adamantly refused to give up her heater, so Thorson had to physically divest himself of her. Laffey slept through it all and only woke up after being shaken awake by the Commander. With a promise of a full night's sleep at the end of the day, Thorson led them to the galley and prepared something quick, noting curiously that even Shiranui accepted his meal. Soon after they were all on the bridge again.

"Alright, it's 1330 so we have nine hours until lights out," Thorson began, figuring that a set schedule would be necessary in the event that any more shipgirls joined them and events on the base began unfolding outside his direct control. "Much as I'd love to just play around with wisdom cubes all day and see what the three of you can do with them, we don't have that luxury. Akashi, Shiranui, are you two willing to take orders?" He asked. Akashi jumped to attention.

"Hai, Shikikan!"

"I suppose if it's for the betterment of this base, I will oblige you," Shiranui added, much to Akashi's happiness.

"Thank you both. Akashi, this belongs to you by the way." Thorson procured the gemstone from his breast pocket and offered it to the repair shipgirl. She took it gently from him and spirited it away back into the folds of her dress, looking back at him with something between affection and contentment. "Now then, to business. Quite honestly, this place is a well-supplied dump. Shiranui and I performed a rough inventory of the main lab but we don't have an accurate tally of the base's resources yet. So here's what we're going to do. Akashi?"

"Hai!"

"I want you to get power restored to the full base today. The labs, dormitories, radar dish, and the radio tower on top of the hill are your main priorities. The civilian area comes last. If you finish before the end of the day you should find Shiranui and assist her. Understood?"

"Haaaaai!"

"Very well, dismissed." Thorson couldn't help a smile as Akashi eagerly ran off the bridge and onto the gangway back to shore, waving behind her and promising Laffey more playtime in the future. The Commander turned to the ghost ship.

"Shiranui, I'd like you to take a more thorough inventory of the base. Anything you can find in the way of food that hasn't perished, ammunition, tools, fuel, anything. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Shikikan. Just make sure you're not slacking while we slave away for you." With that warning Shiranui glided off to her own tasks, leaving Laffey and Thorson alone. Laffey made a puzzled noise before throwing herself at Thorson so hard it almost knocked him over.

"Laffey! What's wrong?" He asked as she buried her face in his chest. She shook her head, her ears bobbing wildly as her rigging mark glowed happily.

"Nothing is wrong, Laffey is happy. Laffey is maybe happier than she can ever remember. Laffey is scared it will all go away."

Thorson closed his eyes for a moment and embraced her, feeling her tiny hands grip the back of his uniform. "Then we fight to protect this. You have more power now, right? How was your time with Akashi? How does the rigging help?"

"Laffey sails faster, turns easier. Radar and radio feel better, like Laffey is talking to a friend or looking through the Commander's binoculars. Laffey did not fire her guns, but Laffey thinks that will work better too," she told him. He nodded with satisfaction.

"I'm glad we took that risk then. Ready for your orders, Private Laffey?" He asked, smiling down at her as she casually saluted him, her hair waving behind her as a breeze rolled in through the open door.

"What does Commander need from Laffey?"

"I need you to stay here on the bridge. Until Akashi gets that radar dome and radio tower operational, we're blind. You have the best equipment right now. I need you to stay here and monitor both, and let me know immediately if you detect anything, friendly or hostile."

"Laffey understands. Where will Commander be?"

"Doing the grunt work," Thorson sighed heavily. "Someone's gotta clean out that building at the top of the base and make sure we have working communications."

"Commander is too powerful to do that," Laffey insisted. Thorson chuckled at her and rubbed her head affectionately.

"I've not been a commander very long. I'm used to hard work, Laffey. Don't worry; I just need a mop and a bucket. If they left oil and shells here, there's no way they took the cleaning supplies with them. Just stay at your post and keep us safe, alright? I'm counting on you." Laffey seemed to perk up at Thorson's words, shedding the sleepy, girlish demeanor he'd come to know her for.

"Laffey understands. Laffey will make sure she and the Commander can sleep together again. No one will sneak up on the base," she promised before sitting herself in the captain's chair and closing her eyes. Her rigging activated and the ship hummed beneath them, systems coming to life as Laffey opened her eyes and looked down at her radar's display. "Laffey is all green, Commander. See you for dinner!"

Thorson sighed in disbelief, wondering how someone like Laffey, a bunny girl motivated by comfortable sleep and close contact, could also act like a proper soldier when the time called for it. Figuring he should treat her as her actions demanded, not her looks, he brought his heels together and saluted her. She returned it. With a nod he turned and set off for the base.

* * *

Thorson felt his stomach grumbling as the colored light of sunset filtered into the dingy office and radio station. "I suppose a break is probably warranted," he mused, taking a step back to review his work. A flick of the wall switch bathed the room in artificial light thanks to Akashi's earlier efforts, though he noted one of the ceiling bulbs would need changing as well. A significant amount of dust had been removed from the floor and other surfaces, as well as the cracked and peeling wallpaper that had once adorned the rooms and now lay in a heap in an unoccupied corner. He was just about to turn and head for the Laffey's galley when the door opened silently. Thorson looked around to find Shiranui floating there with a broom and feather duster, as well as a bucket of water hanging from her rigging. He smiled at her.

"You saw nothing. Wipe that smile off your face, idiot Shikikan," she admonished him softly. Thorson noted a bit of a blush creeping over her pale features.

"Is that right? Cause what I think I see is Shiranui come to help clean this office. Am I wrong?"

"Of course!" She protested hotly. "I don't need to eat tonight and the faster this building becomes clean and usable the faster this base will approach full functionality, not to mention we are all running blind just relying on Laffey's equipment. These land-based installations are better than what she has access to."

"You called her Laffey," Thorson teased, giving her another earnest smile. Shiranui frowned at him. "But I guess I must have been hearing things too. Man, am I beat!" He exclaimed loudly, placing his hands on his knees for emphasis as he gazed pointedly at the ghost ship. "I guess I should head back down to the docks and get some food ready for the living shipgirls. I wonder where Shiranui is. Oh well, I guess ghosts just do ghost things and that definitely wouldn't include helping someone like me get this particular part of the base in order. Well I guess I'll just leave the door open since no one else is going to come by here!" Thorson winked at Shiranui as he walked past her, continuing to proclaim loudly to the deserted dormitories to either side of them that he was alone and definitely didn't expect there to be any further cleaning done by the time he returned. As his step and voice faded, Shiranui gripped the handle of the broom a bit tighter.

"What a hopeless human." With a lighter heart she began whistling a soft tune to herself. "Can't even clean a room correctly."

* * *

"Commander, can Laffey have a new job? Laffey is bored," the slim destroyer girl requested around one of the tables in her ship's galley. The two of them and Akashi were sitting before plates of potatoes, whatever vegetables Thorson could find that weren't bad, and something he assumed was meat. He was thankful the girls didn't complain; he knew it was nothing worth writing home about.

"I suppose I can monitor the radio, might give me a bit of time to review what we know about the Sirens, slim as that is."

"What are the Sirens, nyaa?" Akashi interjected, her ears twitching curiously as she shoveled food into her mouth with one of her tools. Thorson shrugged, figuring table manners were the lease of his concern.

"Given what happened to your former fleet I thought you might know more than I. All I've got is technologically advanced aliens that for some reason appear to take the form of smug looking school girls whose uniforms would never pass muster. I've no idea. Maybe they can change forms; decided this one would be most humiliating when they defeat us? Almost anything beyond their most basic appearance is pure speculation. Let's just stay focused on the issues before us. What's your status, Akashi?" Thorson requested. The shipgirl eagerly opened her mouth before Thorson held up a hand to forestall her report. "Finish chewing, please," he requested with a chuckle. Akashi hastily chewed and took a large gulp of water before releasing a sigh of contentment.

"For trash Union military food, Shikikan is not a bad cook, nyaa!"

"Laffey thinks so too," the bunny destroyer joined in quietly, her manners much more refined. He sighed at their smiling faces.

"I guess feeding yourself at school for a few years will do that to you. So what's the status of the base infrastructure, Akashi?" He demanded.

"Akashi has power up and running, nyaa. There were a few locations that needed new fuses, new cables, new wires. Akashi doesn't mind, fixing things is Akashi's second favorite thing!"

"And the first?" Thorson requested.

"Gems!"

"Should have guessed. Well that's good news, Akashi. Do you think you can take a look at the radio tower after dinner? I want to be sure it doesn't fail us at a critical time."

"Of course, Akashi can do that. But Akashi doesn't know if everything will work when the whole base is turned on, too many moving parts, nyaa," she offered apologetically. Thorson nodded.

"I understand. Focus on critical systems for now. Laffey, I assume you got nothing?"

"Laffey almost fell asleep. The ocean is calm out here, was lulling her to sleep." Laffey picked up another bit of food and gently took it into her mouth, compelling Thorson to give her tiny, pink lips a bit of visual attention. He nodded in acknowledgment before shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"I understand. I just don't want to give you any labor that's too tough."

"Laffey can do whatever Commander asks!" She asserted, seeming a bit hurt that he would coddle her. Thorson gave her an apologetic look.

"Very well, Laffey. While I'm manning the ship I'd like you to move all of the provisions aboard into the canteen down the dock. Dispose of anything you find there that's gone bad."

"Laffey should use the jeep, nyaa!" Akashi suggested. Thorson froze with a bite of food halfway to his mouth.

"A jeep?" He asked.

"Yes, the jeep! Akashi notices them today when she is tinkering with the main generator for the lab, nyaa! If they don't work Akashi and Laffey will fix them. Akashi knows about engines from Sakura carriers, helps with the planes."

"What do you mean you helped with the planes?" Thorson requested, leaving aside for the moment the idea of Laffey and Akashi driving a motor vehicle, which to him sounded more deadly than Pearl Harbor. Akashi waved a hand in the air as she explained.

"Sakura carriers project their aircraft, nyaa. How they choose to is different for each. Akagi and Kaga use their spirits of fire; Hiryuu uses her cards and so on. But how can one create something that one doesn't understand, nyaa? That is why Akashi helps! Akashi takes apart a Zero or a Nakajima so the carrier girls can learn, nyaa!"

Thorson didn't bother hiding his surprise. "So you're saying that the reason they had so many planes at Pearl Harbor is because they can create them out of nothing?!"

"Of course not, nyaa! One cannot create something from nothing, but wisdom cubes are powerful, no? Give girls oil, steel, knowledge, explosives and they give you planes or shells or torpedoes!"

"How did you discover this?" Thorson continued, awestruck.

"Houshou-sama was the first carrier, nyaa. She meditates, as all Sakura do. One day she goes to the Sakura High Command and asks to see a plane, to fly one. She begins to learn. Eventually she is able to create. The rest follow her, nyaa!"

"Your ability to condense an immense amount of information into a couple of sentences is impressive," Thorson replied, placing his fingers against his temples.

"What's wrong, Commander?" Laffey asked sleepily.

"I fear our enemy may be so powerful we cannot hope to defeat it," he admitted. Akashi and Laffey looked at one another and nodded, something unspoken passing between the two of them. Thorson sighed heavily. "Laffey, take Akashi with you and figure out the transportation situation. Open up the hood and take as much time as you need if you think understanding the inner workings of a jeep will make you a better ship. Once that's done, unload all of the food on this ship and get it to the canteen. See to it that it's ready to go for breakfast tomorrow. The two of you are free until 2200 hours once that's completed. Sound fair?"

"Yes, Commander." Laffey acknowledged him with a nod of her head and ears. Akashi did the same.

"Thank you both," he said as he cleared their plates. "I have…a lot to think about."

* * *

Unfortunately for the Commander, his time alone aboard the Laffey didn't get him too far in terms of planning or understanding regarding the enigma of the shipgirl. As Laffey had described, radar and radio were both silent, not registering anything out of the ordinary. Thorson supposed that was to be expected. The Union was undoubtedly consolidating its forces and anyone who would think to look for him was either dead or in an office somewhere in Washington. He offered a silent prayer of thanks to the gods of war, figuring that if the Sakura intended to take the island they would have already. _I suppose anonymity and being utterly powerless have certain perks. We aren't worth anyone's time…yet,_ Thorson considered as the sound of an engine rolled up to the dock outside. He could hear the happy voices of Akashi and Laffey as the two headed into the ship. A few moments later they could be heard again, carrying various supplies out of the belly of the ship. Thorson smiled as he glanced around the dim lights that provided the only illumination in the darkness of the bridge. It was good to see Laffey making new friends. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to reunite her with her old ones now that all sides were at war.

Thorson glanced at his watch as Shiranui floated onto the bridge. It was 2200 hours and he realized he'd been drifting off, lulled by the monotonous noise of the sea and his wandering thoughts of what a wisdom cube could possibly be, given the new and frightening information he'd learned about Sakura carriers that evening. The ghost ship addressed him quietly.

"Your office is ready, Shikikan."

"I…you didn't have to do that, Shiranui."

"But I did anyway. Don't you dare act ungrateful."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Thorson assured her, standing and smiling as the sound of an engine and screams of delight made themselves known. Akashi and Laffey had finished their task a short time ago and had taken to joyriding up and down the strip. He didn't have the heart to stop them, not when they had so much fuel relative to other resources like food and water.

"Are you ready to hear my report on the base's stores of supplies?" Shiranui asked. Thorson shook his head.

"Tomorrow morning, first thing. Maybe we can do that in my…office?" He proposed awkwardly, feeling strange describing himself as someone in possession of such a status symbol. Shiranui narrowed her eyes at him.

"You act as though you are new to command."

"I am."

"Then stop acting like it," she advised. "If you intend to sway any of the Sakura to your cause, or even any other Union ships you must be stronger than the man standing before me who's scared of a room with a desk."

"I'm not scared," he insisted.

"As you say, idiot Shikikan." After a long moment of sizing one another up, the two of them left the Laffey and flagged down their companions so they could all retire for the evening. When Thorson returned to the crew quarters from the bathroom, ready to rest for as long as he could, he was met with a most unusual sight. Akashi and Laffey had already curled up under the covers of his customary cot, hugging each other as their tired bodies began recuperating after a long day and night of work and play. Thorson was about to head for the cot next to theirs when Shiranui waved to get his attention, the ghost ship floating just a couple inches from the head of the bed.

"They will be upset if you don't join them," she insisted, though it seemed to leave a nasty flavor on her tongue to admit it. Thorson felt his shoulders drop with resignation.

"I'm going to have to stop all this at some point," he whispered.

"Maybe one day you can, when they are just girls and not weapons of war," Shiranui suggested, looking with surprising fondness at Akashi. Thorson nodded.

"Yeah…maybe." Without another word he walked over to them and slid into bed behind Akashi, holding her against his tshirt-clad chest and smiling as she immediately pressed into him. A few sleepy words escaped her lips before she slipped back into deep slumber, something about gems and shiny things. Laffey scooted closer as Thorson's hand brushed against her. She took a couple of his fingers in her grasp and leaned into the two of them, ensuring that no one would fall off the cot and onto the cold, metal floor that night. The end result was something of an Akashi sandwich; the biggest surprise, to Thorson at least, being that the tiny catgirl wore a cloth bandage over her chest instead of underwear or a shirt. What piqued his curiosity though was the opportunity to examine Akashi's rigging tattoo. Her hair was easy enough to move to the side, though he did feel a surge of adrenaline run through him as his hand brushed against her back and the shipgirl purred affectionately at the touch. Thorson smiled in the darkness as he saw it, a soft glow in the shape of a perfectly shaped, magna cut gemstone. "Hmm, of course she's a money cat." As Thorson felt sleep come for him, he swore he would do all he could to ensure that Akashi could pursue her calling _and_ win the war against the forces that had driven her from her home.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later Thorson woke to find himself on edge. The prior 48 hours had seen limited but notable progress for the four of them. Laffey no longer needed to sit at the ready on her own bridge, thanks to the efforts of Akashi in getting the base powered. Shiranui had finished a full accounting of the base's resources and had taken to cleaning major areas, just as she had Thorson's office. The pair of rooms was decidedly spartan, but they served their purpose. Thorson was able to monitor radio and radar, as well as review Shiranui's reports in relative peace. The water situation had also been partially resolved thanks to the discovery of a well a short ways west of the edge of the base. As near as Thorson could figure the volcanic bedrock of the island was serving as a sort of natural filter for rain and seawater, providing them with a clean, if limited, water table. Akashi had gotten the pump leading to the base's water tower working, but none of them had found the time to clean out the rusted tank. Instead Thorson had flushed it and left it to dry, another project for another day.

A light rain could be heard outside the main office as Thorson drummed his fingers across his plain metal desk, working through the notes he'd taken since meeting Laffey and trying to ignore the nagging feeling in his gut. _There's no way we aren't officially at war by now. But I haven't heard anything. No friendly patrols or attack groups, no enemy fleets. Hell, there haven't even been any supply convoys. It's like this place is invisible, _he thought. He was just about to ask Akashi and Laffey if they needed any help demolishing the building they'd designated as the Sakura dormitories when the crackling static of a general distress signal sounded from the radio. Thorson donned the headset and immediately began adjusting the frequency, trying to better resolve the transmission, thoughts of Akashi's pet project long behind him.

"Mayday, mayday! This is Eagle Union transport ship USS Demeter requesting immediate assistance! Our convoy has come under attack by Sakura forces and we are suffering losses. The enemy consists of what appear to be three unmanned Kamikaze-class destroyers and one Furutaka-class cruiser. I've got no idea what in the hell is going on here but we're outgunned and in deep shit! Any Eagle Union ships within range please respond!"

Thorson began broadcasting, his heart beating rapidly against his ribs. _Unmanned_ _ships? Could it be those clones Akashi mentioned? _"Demeter this is Commander Andrew Thorson, I read you. I have only one destroyer under my command but we stand ready to assist. If possible, alter your course towards the following coordinates." Thorson began relaying the location of his base. A harried response came through when he was finished.

"Only one destroyer you said?! Well I guess at this point we'll take all the help we can get. Adjusting course for your location, Commander Thorson. Our coordinates and heading are as follows…"

* * *

Laffey was enjoying herself immensely in the rain, indulging in the cool drops against her skin as she and Akashi placed dynamite in various structurally critical locations around the dormitory building that Akashi had claimed for the Sakura. Laffey had promptly thereafter claimed the building next door for the Union. The four of them had moved into the Union dorm, but as with all the others they were filled with unremarkable and dingy rooms fit only for sleeping, constructed without any regard to comfort or aesthetics. Akashi had requested permission to build her own and Thorson had agreed, though he'd made sure to impress upon her that any material taken from the base would have to be run by him first.

"Akashi is so excited, nyaa!" She exclaimed as she rigged the last charge, returning to Laffey who stood by with a detonator.

"Laffey cannot wait to see the explosions," she agreed. Akashi looked askance at her.

"Explosion is just the beginning; fun part comes later, nyaa! Akashi will teach Laffey all about Sakura architecture and style. Laffey hasn't lived until she's slept in a futon on soft tatami mats, nyaa." Akashi closed her eyes and hugged her arms to her chest, indulging in imaginations of comfortable, warm beds. The two girls looked up from their conversation at the sound of heavy footfalls on the concrete walkway behind them. Thorson was sprinting at them from the command building. "What's wrong Shikikan, nyaa?"

"Laffey, get to the docks and prepare for combat now! Akashi, you and Shiranui have the base. Sakura ships are active in the area. Sounds like it might be those unmanned ships you mentioned, Kamizake class and Furutaka class." The two girls looked at one another as Laffey's expression turned sleepy and serious.

"Big boom will come later, Laffey must go." Laffey hugged Akashi and took off past Thorson, leaving the Commander to ask a parting question.

"Any advice?" He asked the suddenly nervous and sorrowful looking repair ship. She worried her hands together under the too-long sleeves of her dress.

"Akashi could not run from war, nyaa," she sighed remorsefully.

"No. So help me fight!"

She nodded, her wet tail whipping behind her. "If ships are clones, they will be obeying final orders of the master ship. They will act together no matter what."

"Thank you, Akashi. Get into my office and man the radar. If there are other hostile contacts do what you can to keep them at bay with Shiranui and the shore guns. We'll be on radio." With that, Thorson turned and ran for the stairs, hoping he and Laffey would make it in time.

"Gods protect you, Shikikan," Akashi whispered at his retreating back.

* * *

Though Laffey was running as fast as she could, the reality of her girlish frame and shorter legs meant that Thorson caught up with her about a third of the way from the docks. With a shout of warning, the Commander picked her up and kept charging down the stairs, his thighs burning with his haste to get the their only warship. Laffey shrieked and giggled as she was thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, holding onto his damp uniform tightly.

"Commander makes war fun!" She exclaimed.

"War is not fun, Laffey!" Thorson yelled as he charged up the gangway, panting heavily.

"Just wait, you will see!" Laffey replied, closing her eyes and sending out her activation pulse. Her ears waved as she received some strange feedback. Thorson had gone rigid beneath her.

"Laffey…what did…what am I…?" Thorson voiced incomplete thoughts, momentarily stunned into immobility as the USS Laffey made full speed in reverse out of port. The bundle in his arm felt heavier somehow, like she was pressing onto him or into him. His brain felt like it was short circuiting, like connections were being changed or overwritten. He managed to set Laffey down on the deck. The feeling didn't fade at all, even when he released her. He could still feel her. The ship shifted suddenly as Laffey threw the throttle forward and began turning them to head out of port. He didn't flinch. He'd almost expected it. His brain felt too small for his skull. "Laffey, what did you just do to me?" He whispered as they both stood on the narrow side deck.

"Laffey is happy. Commander looks at her like a woman," she replied dreamily, activating her rigging and easily ramping up to a speed greater than she'd even been able to achieve without it. Thorson could feel her elation spurring on the engines beneath them.

"Laffey, what are you-" Thorson was cut short as his eyes met hers and his mind was bombarded by visions of memories. There was darkness and a flash of light. He thought he could see the base, but with many more people walking around. Three female silhouettes materialized and vanished. He saw Pearl Harbor and then himself, felt warmth. "Gah! Damnit what the hell is happening to me?!" He yelled as vertigo and a migraine hit him all at once, driving him to his knees on the deck as he clutched his head desperately with his hands. Thorson crawled pathetically towards the side, hoisting himself up the railing so that he could heave his breakfast into the churning ocean below, the gray water sliced in two by Laffey's hull. The railing was cold relief against his cheek. He could feel the ocean, felt like he was floating.

"Please, do not fight Laffey," the shipgirl whispered, reaching around his waist from behind and laying her small body gently over his. "Laffey did not mean this accident, but Laffey wants it now. Laffey doesn't know why but she thinks this can work. Please try, Commander."

"What am I supposed to try?!" He cried out, feeling like his body was no longer his own, as though the place where his and Laffey's warmth met was some sort of blended unknown. "What the hell is going on?"

"Laffey and the Commander…will fight as one," she replied softly, airily, as though she wasn't all there either. Thorson tried to breathe, gulping down air as his stomach slowly settled. He was aware of Laffey's breathing against his back. He tried to match it. He found it easy. Something touched his mind, something gentle. He shut his eyes tightly, saw her tattoo.

"No, that's not…"

"Laffey is sorry. Laffey always liked Miss Arizona. She was very kind to everyone. The Commander did all he could," Laffey assured him as Thorson's eyes flew open.

"How? What are you?"

"Laffey is a shipgirl. Laffey serves the Commander, fights for the Commander." With that declaration Thorson suddenly found his footing again, felt the pressure of the deck hard on his knees. His mind cleared and he pushed himself onto his feet. He looked around at the steel gray sky, the waves, and the ship, his ship. Rain dripped from his hair. He nodded.

"To the bridge, now," he ordered. Laffey took him by the hand and led him there. All the while they were in contact he could feel her presence melding with his. There was no better word for it. He could feel the thrum of the boilers. He could sense their heading and speed. When they arrived he sat in the command chair and strapped in as Laffey stood beside him looking very much at ease for going someone heading into her first battle. "What's going on, Laffey?" He tried again.

"Laffey can feel the Commander."

"And what do you feel?"

"Fear, determination, protection."

"I don't understand."

"Laffey does not either, Commander. All Laffey wanted to do was to activate her ship. But suddenly Laffey could see herself, feel the Commander's thoughts as he looked at her. Laffey was so happy. Laffey always disliked when humans were aboard. It is different now." Thorson closed his eyes and tried to focus, he found it difficult.

"Laffey, can you try to narrow your thoughts? We're about to go in against four Sakura warships. Think only about what we need to do in the here and now," Thorson requested. Laffey closed her eyes and moved her rigging about.

"Yes, Commander. Heading is green, all weapon systems are green, propulsion green, navigation green…" As Laffey continued to check her systems Thorson swore he could 'feel' the effects on his own body. His breathing steadied and his stomach calmed. His head cleared and his thoughts returned to the coming battle. His muscles felt coiled and ready to spring to action, and any lingering tiredness had vanished from his mind. His vision felt sharp and his hearing clear. He looked at Laffey as she finished her systems check, feeling as though he might drown in her deep, red eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked seriously, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Commander."

"Then let's go save a convoy."

* * *

The captain of the USS Demeter was at his wits end. Their escort ship had been lost first, the primary target of the Sakura ships. They had been forced to abandon a supply ship that lost her rudder, then another sank. He was about to order all hands to lifeboats when the rippling sound of a 127mm gun volley reached his ears. A surprised cheer went up on deck around him as a tight cluster of four shells sailed over their formation and slammed into the deck of one of the Kamikaze-class destroyers that had been doggedly pursuing them. When the smoke cleared he could see through his binoculars that the attack had disabled one set of the ship's torpedo tubes and set a handful of small fires on the deck. A small spark of hope lit in his chest. He grabbed the radio. "All ships this is Captain Stephens, continue evasive maneuvers and remain at your posts. The cavalry has arrived."

* * *

"You're sure?" Thorson asked, surveying the battlefield from the bridge. He could practically feel Laffey's desire to get in close and begin knife fighting with four enemy ships. They'd scored a good hit on their first volley but now the enemy knew they were here and were responding in kind. He could see the turrets rotating to face them. "Laffey, bombardment incoming from the cruiser," he advised. Laffey took evasive maneuvers before he even finished his sentence as the Furutaka-class cruiser unleashed a volley of HE shells at them. She turned so hard to port that the red painted portion of her hull saw the light of day, the sudden change of the ship's profile sending up a spray of water and killing their speed, allowing the incoming volley to splash harmlessly in front of them. As Laffey corrected course after the dodge, she dropped five torpedoes from her starboard tubes in a tight grouping that would force the Furutaka class cruiser to maneuver away or towards them, preventing another broadside attack. Thorson remained standing throughout, his sense of balance aided greatly by whatever sort of intrinsic link Laffey had activated when she'd pulsed her ship while still in contact with him. She stood serenely in the middle of the bridge, focusing on her 'body' while Thorson felt her stroking his mind, gathering combat information from his surveillance.

"Yes, Commander. Laffey knows we can win against them. They are stupid ships. The faster Laffey defeats them, the closer she comes to them, the less the convoy will suffer."

"How are you reading my thoughts?" He demanded, watching as the Kamikaze class ships changed heading in order to engage them.

"Commander prepares for combat, has information from Akashi. Laffey sees it easily, understands it."

"I don't understand this at all," Thorson admitted, continually surveying the battle through his binoculars. "But I think you have the right of it," he agreed, watching the enemy cruiser tack away in a dodge, a move that separated it from the other three ships. "Those destroyers are all behaving identically."

"Laffey requests permission to destroy them," the bunny girl said, walking forward to take his hand and allow him a glimpse of her plans.

"Modify your attack slightly, draw fire away from the convoy if you can withstand the fire," Thorson ordered. Laffey nodded silently. "Permission granted Laffey, you're cleared to engage."

A thrill surged through Thorson as he felt Laffey's engines kick up yet another notch. The destroyer began a series of aggressive S-shaped maneuvers to close the distance between her and the enemy, firing a volley every time all four of her guns were broadside to the Sakura ships. They returned fire, but Laffey never showed them her hull for long. Most of the shells splashed harmlessly into the water around them with a couple impacting the hull and deflecting away. One shot from the destroyers did impact the deck but Laffey shrugged it off, that same blue hexagonal shield that Thorson recalled from Pennsylvania reappearing to prevent damage against them. Laffey was breathing heavily, but her skin was flushed and lively, her rigging moving and shifting as with the ship below them.

"How many more times can you do that?" He demanded, holding her hand tightly in support. She spared an appreciative glance at him

"Laffey will do whatever is needed to win. Laffey will fulfill her purpose," she replied. He nodded, though maintained his worry about the strength of a destroyer's shields. He was sure Pennsylvania would be much more suited to such a charge.

"We're in range. They won't be able to evade us in that formation. Torpedoes, now. Cross them up."

"Yes, Commander." Laffey acknowledged his orders, her voice alert and eager. Turning to starboard, her torpedo tubes activated and turned out to sea, releasing another cluster of five torpedoes towards the center and right Kamikazes. A quick turn to port and her starboard tubes also deployed, sending more ordinance downrange and creating a field of torpedoes that their enemies would only be able to avoid if they maneuvered separately. Thorson growled triumphantly as he watched them attempt to maneuver, first to the left and then to the right. In the end the three of them couldn't decide on a proper course and paid the price. He could sense Laffey's heart thrumming with anticipation of her first kill.

"Hell yeah!" Thorson cheered as torpedoes began detonating around the destroyer pack. The center one took a single torpedo to the bow before keeling over and taking on water. The ship to its right took multiple hits along the hull and broke in half, slowly sinking to the bottom. The final destroyer exploded as its munitions stores detonated, throwing scrap metal, water, and fire high into the sky. Laffey cooed adoringly as Thorson rubbed her head, slightly messing up her pigtails. "Damn, that's quite the sight," he remarked approvingly.

"One more, Commander," Laffey replied happily as she continued to dodge and weave through the enemy torpedoes and shells, now substantially reduced thanks to their area attack. Unfortunately, the two of them had sailed quite close to the Furutaka-class cruiser, a deliberate ploy to draw all fire away from the convoy. Their enemy took the offered target, firing a heavy barrage of 203mm shells at them. Laffey was able to block the first shot but two shells hit the deck and exploded, taking out one of their forward gun batteries. Thorson knelt beside Laffey as the shipgirl cried out in pain and fell to her knees, gritting her teeth as her jacket frayed and an angry bruise developed under her left clavicle. He looked her over and noticed that in the heat of battle even her rigging had lost its customary, pristine sheen.

"Laffey, you alright?" He worriedly asked, helping her back to her feet and refusing to let her go.

"It will take much more to destroy me," she promised. "Commander, please help with the starboard torpedo tubes."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Load faster so Laffey can end this sooner."

"Understood." No longer needed on the bridge thanks to the close quarters nature of the battle, Thorson opened the hatch and sprinted down the deck, stumbling slightly as Laffey fired another volley and the sound of guns seemed to roar inside him. He looked up just long enough to see her HE shells impact the Furutaka's quad torpedo tubes, taking them out of commission to clear their final approach. Thorson nodded as he began wheeling a torpedo over to Laffey's torpedo tubes, not even bothering trying to understand how three of the five tubes were already reloaded without any intervention.

"We have more speed and maneuverability. That thing won't be able to hit us with torpedoes so long as we stay on this side," he muttered to himself as he finished loading, pounding on the hard point. "Fire when ready, Laffey!" He yelled. He wasn't sure if she heard him or if she 'heard him' through their link, but the tubes before him moved and acquired their target. They released their payload in a wide arc with a satisfying thump as the Furutaka fired a final defiant volley, seemingly understanding that every angle of escape had been eliminated. Thorson swore and clung to the nearest railing as the hull shuddered, but when the smoke cleared he knew that they'd held. Peering over the side he could see a shell had penetrated Laffey's hull and exploded within, but given that he was still alive that meant the engines and ammo stores were unharmed. "Bet you the kitchen's a right mess," he said, heading back for the bridge as the enemy cruiser was torn in half by their torpedo attack.

When Thorson returned he found Laffey panting against the command chair, her clothing much more ragged than when he'd left her and her face covered in soot. He could see patches of skin on her legs where her leggings were torn as well as a hole in her rigging's gun mount. She looked at him, breathing heavily as their speed dropped and she returned from the trance of combat. "Did Laffey…make the Commander happy?"

"Don't say something like that." Thorson shook his head and walked swiftly to her, hugging her against his body and stroking her head. "You won your first battle, Laffey. You were very brave," he praised her. "You took fire that would have otherwise hit defenseless transports and you sunk four enemy ships. I'm not happy. I'm damn proud." Thorson gave her a genuine smile as she pulled back to look at him, feeling the 'link' fade along with the battle itself. "You didn't just fight for me, you fought for us."

"Laffey is happy then," she whispered, not saying anything else and instead returning to Thorson's embrace, the pain of combat ebbing away thanks to his protective presence. The Commander looked out over the convoy they'd rescued, not bothering to question what the two of them might look like to an outside observer. They had defeated the enemy. How they did it seemed to matter little in that moment.

"-come in! Commander Thorson, is that you?" The radio came alive, breaking the two of them away from each other. Laffey grabbed the receiver and handed it to him.

"You have a call, Commander." She giggled as he took it from her.

"Thank you, Laffey," he said with a smile before composing himself. "This is Commander Thorson aboard the USS Laffey along with Eagle Union shipgirl Laffey. Was that all of them?"

"Commander Thorson, this is Captain Stevens of the USS Demeter. Far as we know there are no other enemy contacts out there. Radar and sonar are negative. Damn fine of you to show up when you did. And did you say shipgirl?"

"Yes sir. Laffey and I are the only ones aboard."

"Well I'll be damned; guess that explains those maneuvers. I've never seen anything like it. Commander, I don't want to look a gift horse in the mouth but I have another favor to ask of you."

"Go ahead, sir."

"One of our ships was crippled in the ambush, lost her rudder and was left behind. Any chance you can tow her to wherever you're based for repairs? Assuming she's still afloat, of course."

Thorson considered the request for a moment before remembering that most shipgirls in the Union and Empire knew about his base. It was hardly a secret. War was upon them and he inhabited one of the most strategic locations in the Pacific. The more Union sailors that knew about it, the better. He felt a compromise could be found as far as access to the actual base was concerned. He was about to reply when Laffey tugged his sleeve.

"Akashi might enjoy another project, Commander," she offered. He found himself nodding in agreement.

"I hope she's feeling like a bit of bartering," he replied before activating the radio. "That shouldn't be a problem, Captain. My situation is a bit…peculiar but we definitely have the facilities to assist you provided your men are willing to remain confined to their ships. This is a matter of classified intelligence."

"Then you have my thanks, Commander. We'll hold here until you've secured a tow line and then follow your lead back home. We'll comply with whatever measures are necessary. Again, you have my thanks and the thanks of my crew."

"Just doing my duty, sir."

"Of course. Commander, are you seeing this?"

"What is it, Captain?"

"In the water, where the Sakura ships went down. Something's glowing down there." At the captain's word Thorson and Laffey sprinted out to the bow of the ship, the rain streaking against their bodies and rinsing the soot of battle from Laffey's face. Sure enough, the watery graves of their adversaries were all marked by small, blue points of light. Thorson brought his binoculars to bear as Laffey tugged on his sleeve anxiously.

"What does the Commander see?" She asked.

"Well I'll be damned. Akashi was right," he declared, looking seriously at Laffey. "Those are wisdom shards."


	12. Chapter 12

Thorson sighed as he looked over the railing of the Laffey's bow. Laffey had managed to gracefully sail them over to the shards they'd won in their victory over the unmanned Sakura fleet, but that still left their collection. "I guess I'll head to the life rafts. Just stay around here I suppose?" He suggested, surprise growing on his face as Laffey began to titter quietly at his side.

"Commander doesn't need to worry himself. Laffey will retrieve them."

"Laffey, we need you here making sure we don't drift and…hey! Laffey!" Thorson yelled and reached for Laffey's jacket as she stepped up onto the point of the bow, just slipping through his fingers as she dropped calmly off the ship into the water below. Thorson felt his heart leap into his chest as he prepared to follow her but that proved unnecessary as the tiny form that was Laffey gracefully moved over the water, snatching up the four wisdom shards as she went. Thorson was reminded of a figure skater as she took a few moments to just enjoy herself, twirling and making figure eights along the surface of the water before heading back. As she approached, Thorson watched her crouch down and leap, somehow propelling herself high enough to get back onto the deck. The Commander staggered backward and caught her as she reached out for him with open arms. The two of them collapsed heavily onto the wet deck, with Laffey deactivating her rigging as they fell, preventing any extra damage to Thorson who landed beneath her with an 'oof' as the air was forced from his chest.

"Laffey is glad Commander was ready to catch her. Laffey wasn't so sure about the landing," she giggled, straddling his chest as she presented a handful of blue, glowing shards. "Laffey and the Commander are victorious!"

Thorson reached out tentatively and touched one of the shards, surprised and relieved to not be on the receiving end of shocking, burning pain. Taking them all up into one hand, he circled Laffey's waist with another, standing and carrying her back to the bridge as they adjusted heading and made for the stranded Eagle Union supply ship that Captain Stevens had mentioned. With no enemy contacts on radar, the Union convoy was communicating freely and they had no issue tracking the vessel down. As they approached Thorson stared at the shards while absently rubbing Laffey's wet hair. The destroyer girl made sure he hit all the right spots, adjusting her head accordingly as he massaged her scalp with his fingers.

"Did you feel anything when you held them, Laffey?" Thorson asked. She considered with a finger to her lips.

"Not like the shards that gave Laffey her rigging. Laffey could faintly sense the creator of those ships, but she doesn't know who it is or what they looked like, just the shame of defeat."

"Anything else?"

"Laffey sees herself and the Commander, watches the battle from another's eyes, sees openings in our maneuvers."

"Is that right? Want to take one?" Thorson offered, watching intently as Laffey plucked one of the shards from his palm and easily incorporated it into herself, just as she had with the shards that had formed her rigging. Fortunately for Thorson's heartrate, she didn't seem to suffer any ill effects. "Well? How do you feel?"

"Laffey feels good! Slightly better than she was before, Commander. Maybe we will be harder to defeat next time? Laffey must go and ready the tow cable. She will see the Commander soon!" As she reactivated her rigging and bounded off the bridge, Thorson couldn't help a smile as he took a moment for himself, looking down at the remaining shards.

"She's a lot cuter than my rifle, that's for sure."

* * *

"So this is your base then, Commander? I have to admit I'm a bit jealous. I was unaware the Union was in the habit of handing out island installations to commanders."

"You can take it up with the OSS, Captain Stevens. I'm just following orders," Thorson replied, watching as Laffey towed the crippled supply ship into one of the dry docks. The Akashi could also be seen leaving port, freeing up a spot for Laffey to undergo repairs and heading for the Demeter where Thorson now found himself. Stevens was looking at him warily.

"Those orders also involve Sakura vessels?"

"Told you it was classified. Your men know they're to stay on their ship?"

"Yes, but how will they be able to fix their-"

"Don't worry, Captain. Leave it to us," Thorson reassured him, watching as the Akashi dropped anchor in the waters just outside the docks themselves before a certain ice-green moneycat jumped from the deck and began making her way over the small waves towards them.

"Shikikaaaaaaan!" She yelled as she mimicked Laffey's leap onto the deck. This time Thorson was ready, easily catching her as she barreled into his arms. Stevens and a couple other crew members stepped back a few paces, furrowing their brows as Akashi planted a firm kiss on Thorson's cheek. "Akashi was worried, nyaa! But you are back with so many ships!"

Thorson placed her back on the deck and turned her to face Stevens. "Captain, this is Akashi, formerly of the Sakura Empire. She's defected to our cause and will be leading the repair efforts for your vessel. She and her comrade Shiranui are in charge of the base's logistics and mercantile exchange. If possible I would appreciate it if you would consider trading with us. We have need of perishable goods and can trade fuel, munitions, and various other resources."

"You expect me to trade with the enemy? I'd be court martialed!" Stevens insisted.

"No, Captain. I'm asking you to trade with Azur Lane, reformed on the direct orders of the late Admiral Hawkins."

"Is that what this is all about?" Stevens asked with wonder, looking back at the base. "Then I suppose we can come to an arrangement provided you give me something to convince my own superiors. We do owe your our lives after all."

"You were already underway when hostilities began, yes?" Thorson asked.

"Exactly, Commander."

"Where are you coming from?"

"Various civilian ports and Union bases throughout Southeast Asia. We do have a few luxury goods aboard, if you're interested. I doubt Union command will want them much now."

"Akashi is very interested in these things, nyaa!" Akashi interjected, looking at Thorson with pleading eyes. Thorson knelt to eye level.

"Food and basic necessities first. We're at war and we've shown our hand to the enemy. Keep our fuel and ammunition stores no lower than ninety five percent. You have leeway within that number, understand? Shiranui has the full figures." Akashi looked downcast at his admonishment, but Thorson tilted her chin up. "I know it's not ideal, but I'm sure you and Shiranui can do it. You girls need a good place to live, somewhere other than a shitty concrete building. We just can't sacrifice our fighting strength to achieve that. Talk to Captain Stevens and his officers, figure out what they need, make some arrangements. Laffey, Shiranui, and I can manage the exchange while you work on the other ship. Alright?"

"Hai, Shikikan." Akashi then turned to Stevens. "Does the Union Captain have any futons?"

"I…am not sure?" Stevens replied, flatfooted by the request. "I can certainly say we won't have any in the future."

"Don't be too sure, Captain," Thorson interrupted.

"What do you mean by that, Commander?"

"I've been tasked with realizing the potential of shipgirls as weapons. From what I've gathered since meeting them, that means realizing their potential as women, as well. I believe my methods are the reason Laffey was powerful enough to save your convoy today. I am increasingly convinced that the combat potential of a shipgirl will increase proportionally to her intellectual, physical, and personal development. I'm not yet at the point I'd consider publishing this hypothesis as I only have a handful of data points, but so far that theory has borne fruit. I will compile my findings while you and Akashi discuss things. It should be more than enough to ensure your own record remains blemish free. What is your final destination?"

"We sail for Pearl Harbor and then San Diego."

"Very well. I will compile a list of people or…offices where you can deliver my request. I am unsure just how much of the command chain of my unit was severed by the attack on Pearl Harbor. I believe there could be some profit to be made in a secured trade of luxury goods during wartime, to say nothing of how much Akashi would enjoy resting on a futon, it would seem."

Stevens stroked his chin as he considered Thorson's proposal. "Who would provide security for such an endeavor, Commander? The Merchant Marine is going to be all hands on deck."

"We would," Thorson replied confidently.

"You have one warship."

"I hope to have more by the time you return."

"I see. Very well, Commander. The least I can do is deliver your message. The rest is up to people who get paid more than we do." The two officers shared a laugh before exchanging salutes, with Thorson returning to the base while Stevens was left with a very bubbly catgirl. As Thorson stepped onto the docks he was met with the floating form of Shiranui.

"Just the person I wanted to see."

"Not now, idiot Shikikan. I must go ensure that Akashi does not promise the conductive matrix in exchange for some shiny rock."

"That's what I was about to ask. Farewell, Shiranui," Thorson waved calmly, surprised as her disinterested look morphed into a fiery glare.

"Where was your farewell when you went off to war?" She hissed.

"There wasn't time. I didn't know where you were," Thorson defended himself apologetically. Shiranui turned from him and floated out to sea.

"Idiot Shikikan…" The Commander was left on dock, scratching his head.

"That girl," he whispered, turning and heading up the many stairs to his 'office', unable to spend too much time contemplating matters of the head or heart when there as a report to write. Reviewing the events of the day in his mind, Thorson considered exactly how he would frame his request for goods that would likely be denied to the majority of the populace of the Eagle Union during the coming conflict. "I suppose 'my five foot nothing bunny girl just won a knife fight against four Sakura warships so she could be rewarded with head pats' is a good place to start," Thorson chuckled, surprised to find something red glinting on the desk adjacent to the radio equipment. It was Akashi's gemstone, a testament to how quickly she'd run out to greet him upon his return. Securing it in his pocket for safekeeping, Thorson retrieved a stack of yellowed but untouched paper that Shiranui had located earlier in the week along with a pen and began to write.

* * *

"So it really is as you say then?" Stevens asked, looking at the bold, red 'TOP SECRET' splashed across the stuffed manila envelope that Thorson had just handed to him. They were all aboard the bridge of the Demeter.

"You think I kept your men cooped up just for kicks?"

"Of course not. It's just very easy to forget these fine young ladies are a part of some secret wartime operation, as you say," Stevens chuckled as Akashi nodded proudly before returning to Thorson's side. He presented her with her gemstone.

"Keep that safe, alright?"

"Hai, Shikikan!"

"I assume the three of you reached an agreement then?" Thorson asked, looking between Akashi, Shiranui, and Stevens. The Captain nodded.

"These two drive a hard bargain, Commander, but I consider it all a fair trade, especially since this little one was able to repair that steering gear in a matter of hours. I had expected to be laid up for a matter of days. The seas will only become more deadly, I would like to give the order to shove off as soon as possible."

Thorson turned to Akashi. "Is everything loaded?" He asked, having seen various cargos being swapped between the Akashi and the Demeter upon arrival.

"We have everything we traded for, Shikikan," Shiranui confirmed. "In addition to a small variety of food for the four of us we were able to secure a few things that Akashi desires for her new project."

"Akashi found cement, steel, pipes, wood, and wiring!" The catgirl exclaimed. Thorson couldn't help it as his eyebrows rose on his forehead.

"You had all of those things?" He asked. Stevens shrugged.

"Plenty of mines along our route, Indonesia for example. There are a few factories churning out finished products."

"I'm not complaining. Thank you, Captain. We'll get out of your hair now. Be safe on your way and I hope we'll see your convoy soon." Thorson saluted as Shiranui and Akashi bowed politely and left the bridge, heading back to the IJN Akashi. Stevens returned the salute.

"I won't admit to understanding what's happening here, Commander Thorson, but I certainly can't argue with the results. Hopefully we will speak again."

"Yes sir."

"Farewell and fair seas."

"Same to you, Captain."

* * *

The sun had set and the stars were out by the time Stevens' convoy departed the base, leaving Thorson and the three shipgirls to unload the various cargo that Akashi had traded for. It was simple enough getting it onto the dock thanks to Akashi's cranes, but once it was all there the four of them were at a loss.

"No offense to the three of you, but I wish we had more hands here," Thorson remarked, looking at stacks of copper pipes, hardwood, steel beams, bags of dry cement, a couple crates of food, and a few other things that Akashi had secured in exchange for fuel, torpedoes, and shells. Laffey hummed contemplatively at his side, bobbing back and forth on her feet. She wasn't forthcoming with any ideas though. "If only your rigging was stronger…or automated."

"Nyaa!" Akashi shouted, scampering off into the warehouse. Thorson looked at Laffey and Shiranui before shrugging and heading after her. Soon the four of them were in front of the conductive matrix as Akashi placed a wrench in one pod and stepped into the other, depositing a single wisdom shard into the 'hopper' between the two on her way in. Thorson stood before her as the door to the other pod swung closed with an ominous hiss.

"Care to tell me what you're planning on before you potentially drown yourself?" He asked concernedly. Akashi smiled at him.

"Akashi is inspired by the Commander and Laffey. Laffey wishes for rigging and the shards give her rigging, yes? Shards are supposed to only create ships, but when a shipgirl uses them, they create something new, nyaa! Akashi plans to try it with tools, create something that can help!" Thorson nodded in understanding.

"Shiranui, add a few more shards into that hopper, please. I don't know if this is going to work at all, but the last thing I need is Akashi draining her own cubes to power the process."

The ghost ship nodded and complied as Akashi hit an interior button and closed herself in, seemingly unperturbed as seawater filled her tank. The other was already full. "That is a not so idiotic idea, Shikikan."

"I thought so too. Now let's get this process started," he said, pressing a button to activate the matrix the moment Akashi's tank had filled. A bit of air had bubbled up from her nose and lips as she'd been submerged, but the moment the device activated she seemed at ease, opening her eyes and looking around as an almost grid-like sheen stabilized the water within the tanks. Looking at Thorson with excited eyes, Akashi focused and entered a contemplative, almost trance-like state. "Damn, I wish I had my notebook with me," Thorson muttered, watching for any change in either pod. After a few minutes the wisdom shards began to glow, facilitating a flow of water between the two pods via the hopper that contained them. Akashi's brow knitted, but she didn't seem to be in pain. Instead, Thorson's attention was drawn to the other pod where the wrench had begun floating in the water. Laffey made a curious noise as the simple tool began to flicker and shimmer, as though it wasn't entirely of the material world. The outline of a small, humanoid figure began to make itself known around the tool, the core glowing slightly. Thorson's jaw dropped as the process continued, unable to tear himself away for the next fifteen minutes as Akashi's will was made real thanks to the power of the cubes. He wasn't sure how the machine knew when to stop, but the tank containing Akashi suddenly started to drain, soon releasing the catgirl into his waiting hold.

"You're dry?!" Thorson wondered, ruffling her ears and confirming that she'd somehow escaped the process without getting wet. Akashi nodded.

"Did Akashi succeed, nyaa?" Her question was soon answered as the second pod began to drain, having consumed three of the several shards that had been placed into the machine. Thorson shook his head as a short girl stepped out of it and blinked her eyes.

"I don't believe it…" Thorson whispered, looking her over. Her snow white hair was accented by a golden chevron and a hairpin in the shape of what looked like the bow of a destroyer, though he couldn't say which class. She wore a white dress with black accents, as well as forearm sleeves and mid-thigh boots in the same motif. Her tail, if one could call it that, was actually a large spark plug.

"Buli?" The girl squeaked in a friendly voice, holding up her hand a materializing a giant wrench that featured a glowing drill bit as part of the handle. Akashi walked right up to her.

"Hello Bulin! Akashi created you to help strengthen this base and the fleet, nyaa. We need to repair the Laffey too! Is that your name, Bulin?" Akashi requested, looking proudly at her creation.

"Universal Bulin reporting for duty, buli! Are you the commander?"

"No, that's the commander!" Akashi replied happily, pointing to Thorson. The girl looked at him.

"Hello? My name is Commander Thorson," he said, still sounding a bit awestruck at what had just happened.

"Greetings Commander! How can I help, buli?"

"Well, we have quite a bit of supplies that need moving. They're resting on the dock just outside. Are you…hungry or anything?" He asked as the girl's stomach growled audibly. She nodded. "I guess I can make something for everyone before we get to work. Let's all head over to the canteen and-" Thorson trailed off as the Bulin looked around and walked up to the nearest oil drum. With ease she used her wrench to remove the lid and drank deeply from it as Thorson spluttered behind her. After consuming about half a gallon, the Bulin turned back to him.

"Refueled and ready to help, buli!"

Thorson looked at Laffey and Akashi.

"Can you two do that?"

"Yes, but it tastes gross, nyaa. Akashi much prefers Commander's cooking. But now that this worked, Akashi has some ideas too, nyaa!"

"Akashi, you're a mad genius. How much can you lift uh…Bulin?" Thorson requested. She easily hefted the drum of oil in the air to demonstrate. "Well alright then. Come with us if you please. Akashi?" Thorson looked back at her as they shut down the matrix and began walking back to the docks. Laffey and the Bulin had taken to chatting amicably, with the bunny girl regaling the mini mechanic with tales of her victory that day.

"Nyaa?" Akashi cocked her head at Thorson.

"Damn fine work."

"Nyaa!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Three, two, one…hold onto your butts, nyaa!" With unconcealed delight Akashi activated the detonator, setting off a rippling series of explosions that caused an impressive controlled collapse of the cement structure that had been the Sakura dormitories. As the smoke cleared, Thorson breathed a sigh of relief as it became clear that the dormitories were all that Akashi had destroyed. Laffey was clapping delightedly at his side and even Shiranui gave an approving nod. Almost immediately Akashi activated her rigging and joined the group of five universal bulins that had begun clearing the rubble.

In the few days since the departure of Captain Steven's convoy, Akashi and Thorson had come to the conclusion that the single repair ship wasn't enough to keep any sort of fleet maintained. Sure Akashi had been able to repair the damage to Laffey's hull and gun mounts during that time, but if any other ships joined them or if they needed a faster turnaround the logistics simply wouldn't work. As a result, four more bulins had been created from various handheld tools found in the warehouse. Thorson had initially been suspicious that they'd created some form of slave laborer that would bow to his or Akashi's every will, but the bulins quickly proved him wrong, requesting permission to place hammocks for themselves in a corner of the warehouse and agreeing to one day off per week exempting emergency repairs. With a nod of approval he turned away, leaving Akashi to continue to enact her plans to spruce up the base with her own take on Sakura flair. Shiranui remained at his side.

"What's the resource consumption rate like for them?" Thorson requested as they entered his office, where he'd taken to spending almost all his free time monitoring communications and poking at wisdom cubes and shards. Shiranui glanced disapprovingly at the small, glowing mess before replying.

"The work they perform outweighs their fuel consumption, Shikikan. That being said, current consumption has increased our fuel usage per day by approximately 50%."

"Your suggestion?" The commander prompted, figuring from Shiranui's furrowed brow that she had more to say.

"We will need to secure supply lines or find our own resources, Shikikan. The sooner the better," she advised. "Whether we do so by utilizing Union supply lines, raiding Sakura supply lines, or taking control of offshore platforms is up to you, but I would suggest that be your top priority if you do happen to increase the size of your fleet."

Thorson huffed in reply. "No easy answers, but I can't disagree. I wonder if Pennsylvania and the others are alright." His attention fell to the pair of deep purple cubes on his desk. Shiranui hovered one of her will-o-the-wisps close to them, taking a closer look herself.

"Whose cubes are those, Shikikan?" She requested, not making any move to touch them. He stared at her for a long moment, but eventually relented.

"I suppose getting a second opinion couldn't hurt. These belonged to Arizona, a Union battleship. She was killed in the attack on Pearl Harbor."

Shiranui hummed thoughtfully. "Did she die aboard her ship?"

"No. She was caught in an explosion before she was able to get aboard," Thorson told her, voice full of regret. Shiranui's face softened as she looked at him

"I assume you were there when she passed? That must have been difficult."

Thorson closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his temple. "Yes. I couldn't do anything for her."

Shiranui looked critically at the cubes. "Don't be so sure, idiot Shikikan."

"What would you know about it?" He demanded, a bit more harshly than he'd intended. The ghost destroyer fixed her dark amber eyes on his.

"Nothing, Shikikan, but I know that I died," she told him, wagging one of her fractured rabbit ears for emphasis. Thorson leaned back in his uncomfortable metal chair and withdrew his notebook and a pen from a desk drawer.

"And I presume that you're mentioning all of this because you intend to tell me how you came back?" He ventured. Shiranui gave him a thin smile.

"What an unreasonable Shikikan, asking women about their darkest secrets. You're lucky it's me you're speaking with and not someone like Kirishima-san. I suppose I'll just have to satisfy your curiosity so you don't go about doing anything stupid with the others," she declared, waving her hand gently as her spirit fire orbited her. Thorson cocked a brow.

"Not fooling anyone, Shiranui."

"How rude, Shikikan."

"Shiranui, what happened when Akagi killed you?" Thorson demanded, any trace of humor gone from his voice. It was her turn to remember the past with regret on her face.

"Will you strike her down for me?"

"That depends on what you tell me."

"Very well, Shikikan." Shiranui closed her eyes for a moment before beginning her tale. "There is not much to tell. I challenged Akagi openly and did not expect her retaliation to be so swift or so strong, especially in front of the rest of the fleet. Within seconds my deck was in flames and my ammunition stores burned as my hull took on water. It was painful, Shikikan, unlike anything you've ever experienced I'm sure. I felt only pain, pain and unspeakable rage. When I came to it was already over. My ship was gone and I had been thrown into the sea when my ordinance detonated. My body and rigging had changed into what you see before you. The fates apparently have a sense of humor," Shiranui spat, fingering the flaming patterns of her yukata. "So what happened to me? Why did I return when your Arizona did not?"

"Are you asking? Or are you telling?" Thorson inquired, having steepled his fingers as he contemplated Shiranui's story.

"I have never heard of another shipgirl dying before. I do not know if I am the exception or the rule."

The Commander hummed in understanding before clearing his throat. "The last words I said to Arizona were 'I order you not to die'. It may just be a misremembering, my mind trying to convince me that I did something for her as she bled out, but I think she heard me."

"I believe so too," Shiranui whispered, coaxing one of her balls of fire close to the purple cubes on the desk. Thorson fell silent as the light refracted and scattered under the surface, seeming almost alive. "My ship was destroyed beneath me and my rigging can no longer fight, but my body somehow survived. I hated Akagi and her sister in that moment more than I have ever hated anyone in my life. They had betrayed my nation, my sisters, our fleet, even our gods. They sold our souls to demons and were determined to start a war that would…that will claim many lives and many ships. I think it is only because of those feeling that my body was able to survive the destruction of the ship I was born from. Your Arizona had her body attacked directly and yet here she is…" Shiranui trailed off, reaching out to brush a finger against one of the cubes. Thorson caught the momentary flicker in her eyes. "What do you feel when you hold them, Shikikan?"

"Warmth," the human answered immediately. Shiranui nodded and began to slowly float out of his office.

"I do not know how, Shikikan, but I believe you will find a way to return her to this war. Perhaps you are a more natural commander than I thought you were." With that parting word Shiranui glided off to her other duties around the base, leaving Thorson to silently contemplate the space she'd once occupied. Though he had an entire page of new notes involving Shiranui's fate, he felt no closer to solving the riddle that was Arizona.

* * *

"Commander? Laffey has come to get you for sleep. It's 22:00 hours," the bunny girl informed Thorson, knocking quietly on the doorframe of his office before moving smoothly to his side. Thorson blinked and rubbed his eyes heavily, looking up at the dull bulb above his desk as the sound of a heavy rain outside shrouded them both. It was the day after Shiranui had told him her tale, and the weather had impeded further progress on the dormitory construction project, much to Akashi's distress. He'd tried to cheer her up with a warm meal, a stew made with some of the supplies they'd recently traded for. Even Shiranui and the bulins had partaken of it, so he figured the hot meal had hopefully done them all some good. He'd said his goodbyes and retreated back to his dingy office, leaving the shipgirls with free time once they'd cleaned the canteen, something they didn't seem to mind doing. He felt as though that had been only minutes ago.

"Is it that late already? I've barely done anything," Thorson griped, looking down at his scattered notes, the remaining wisdom shards from their battle, and Arizona's cubes. Laffey stepped between him and the desk, sitting across his lap and kicking her feet gently as he wrapped an arm around her to keep her stable if nothing else. "What is it, Laffey?"

"Commander looks stressed. He needs sleep. Laffey is here to make sure he sleeps," she insisted. Her skirt shifting slightly as she adjusted her bare legs as they rested across his thighs. Thorson gave her a critical look.

"That involves sitting on my lap as well?"

Laffey tilted her head and met his eyes, her ears waving gently. "Mmm, no. Laffey misses the Commander, remembers our battle together. Laffey thinks…she and the Commander deserve a reward," the destroyer insisted, placing her dainty hands on his cheeks and leaning close. Her sleepy eyes closed and he could smell the bite of hard spirits on her breath. He brought a hand to her chest, stopping her just before contact. Laffey blinked her eyes open and pouted at him. "Commander…"

"Laffey…"

"Laffey knows the Commander wants her! Why is he resisting?" She whispered dejectedly. Thorson felt discomfort as a mild tightness made itself known below his belt. He shook his head to clear his mind and tried to reason with the petite shipgirl in his lap.

"How would Akashi feel about this?" He tried, though Laffey quickly shot down that line of reasoning.

"Akashi would be happy for Laffey and then probably ask for her turn with the Commander. The Commander should link with Akashi one day. Akashi is Laffey's friend. Linking felt nice. It would be nice for Akashi too, Laffey thinks." The shipgirl swayed in Thorson's lap as he breathed out heavily.

"And what happens if other ships end up on this base? I may end up linking with them too, and not because I necessarily want to."

"Then Commander can find time for those girls as well," Laffey suggested as though her line of reasoning was normal and within the moral boundaries of modern society.

"And you don't foresee a problem with that?" Thorson asked critically, cringing at the idea of multiple very lethal women fighting for his attention. Laffey considered his argument for a moment but eventually shook her head.

"Laffey would rather share the Commander than not be with him. It didn't have to be the Commander, but it was. Laffey is sure other ships will find other people who are nice to them, who will fight with them, but Laffey found the Commander. That's just how it is. Please?" She tried again, tilting her head and pursing her tiny, pink lips. Thorson's mind screamed at him to deny her, but the heat and softness of those lips on his deadened that protest immediately. Laffey cooed as he responded, moving his lips softly against hers and getting a taste of the bourbon on her breath. Thorson felt her shift atop him, rubbing her legs together and leaning into his chest before they slowly allowed their lips to part. As he moved his head back he found quite the attractive blush on her cheeks as her chest swelled with heavy breaths. She smiled at him and whispered. "Laffey told the Commander it would be nice."

Thorson said nothing for a time; bringing a hand to her cheek and feeling his chest tighten as she leaned into it immediately, accepting his touch and indulging in it. _I suppose I could just say it's all a part of her 'development as a woman'? You're a fucking coward, Thorson, _he chastised himself, wondering how the bunny-eared shipgirl before him managed to so easily worm her way through his defenses. With a shake of his head he stood and took Laffey with him, her giggling bouncing off the empty walls of the room as he carried her out of the office and into the communications room. He was just about to kill the lights in the building when a faint crackling noise emanated from the wall-mounted equipment. It was difficult to hear through the rain and the static but he could have sworn he heard a female voice on the other end. He looked at Laffey, resting in his arms, her arms thrown around his neck and a worried and alert look on her usually sleepy face.

"Commander has a call," she said, allowing him to place her gently on the floor before he moved hastily to the radio and attempted to resolve the signal, holding one headphone to his ear and playing with the dials on the radio. He shot a glance at Laffey who had activated her rigging and seemed to be preparing herself to rush to the docks. His attention was drawn back to the radio as whoever it was on the other side attempted to broadcast again.

"-is CL-40…Union…assistance needed."

"Damn it!" Thorson cursed, continuing to play with the dials. "That was definitely a shipgirl. Pretty sure she said Union too. Laffey, find Shiranui and Akashi and report to the docks. We may need to head out there. We will discuss your consumption of alcohol on the base later."

"Laffey did not want to share so soon, but Laffey understands. She will invite the Commander to drink with her next time. See you soon, Commander." With that she blew him a kiss and fled the building, using her rigging to call for her friends who had presumably already turned in. Thorson was left behind in a moment of self-reflection as he rubbed his face with his hand, wondering what sort of mess he'd allowed himself to be dragged into before returning to his task. After about thirty seconds of trial and error he managed to hit the right frequency, noting it was a different channel than Captain Stevens had used. He pressed the receiver to his ear as the voice repeated its message.

"Oh please tell me this is getting through! This is Brooklyn, formerly of hull CL-40, Eagle Union shipgirl aboard the USS Pennsylvania. Commander…Penny what was his name? What do you mean you never asked?! Union Commander who left Pearl Harbor with Laffey, if you're there please respond! We have wounded aboard and Penny is at her limit. We are in need of immediate assistance! You're sure you have these coordinates right? I haven't gotten anything!"

Thorson felt his adrenaline surge as he heard the name of the ship. The Valkyrie had followed him. "Brooklyn this is Commander Thorson, I read you. Advise, what is your position?" Thorson stood and leaned over as far as he could, looking out the door where he could make out the glow of the floodlights on the dock below, scattering their light in the driving rain. He made a mental note to thank whichever of the shipgirls had thought to turn them all on as a beacon. "Can you see our lights?"

"Oh thank God, it's good to hear your voice Commander. Yes, we can see your base now. It's the north facing cove that's all lit up?"

"That's correct, Brooklyn. I'm here with the USS Laffey, her shipgirl, and two defectors from the Empire. Don't be alarmed by the Sakura repair ship in dock. This is friendly territory. There are plenty of open battleship sized berths. Tell Pennsylvania to hold on."

"Roger that, Commander. See you soon." With that the line went dead and Thorson stood with purpose. He momentarily retreated to his office to bundle away the shards and cubes before tearing out of the building and making haste toward the docks, his way lit by the base's floodlights which were now all repaired and functional thanks to Akashi and the bulins. A minute or so later he found himself stumbling onto the bridge of the Laffey, finding his three shipgirls there awaiting him.

"Idiot Shikikan, you look like a stray dog," Shiranui teased. Thorson shot her a grin and flicked a bit of water her way. She was not amused but he didn't mind. The issue of injured shipgirls aside, his forces were about to grow in strength. "I assume there's a good reason we're up past curfew?"

"There is. Laffey, you have them on radar?" Thorson asked, seeing that the shipgirl had most of her systems and the engines running.

"Yes Commander, Laffey has identified one vessel on approach. Who is it?"

"Thank you Laffey," Thorson said, ruffling her hair. "It's Pennsylvania, along with a few other Union girls from the sound of it. Akashi?"

"Hai, Shikikan?"

"I have every reason to believe that Pennsylvania will need some repair work but let me speak to her first. She is…rather protective of her ship, alright? I wouldn't want you getting in a fight with a battleship." Akashi recoiled at the prospect.

"Akashi would not like that either, nyaa. Akashi does not think AA guns would do much to a Union bruiser. And when does Akashi get her kiss, nyaa?" The catgirl requested forcefully. Thorson whipped his head around and stared at Laffey.

"Seriously?" He demanded with much exasperation.

"Commander is a good kisser. Laffey is proud of kissing him," she explained sleepily, watching the blip on her radar get closer with a slim smile on her face.

"Oh for the love of…don't look at me like that Shiranui! I already feel that way," Thorson pleaded, heading back out into the rain. Though the driving sheets of water didn't cleanse him of any feelings of sin, they did form a most interesting backdrop as lightning lit the sky and illuminated for just a moment the shape of an armored behemoth out at sea. Thorson crossed his arms over his chest and waited, watching as the black shape slowly loomed out of the night and into the radius of the dock's lights. A single horn blast sounded to announce Pennsylvania's arrival, and as she slowly glided into one of the wet docks Thorson finally got a good look at her hull. "That woman," he muttered, noticing quite a bit of scarring left over from the raid. He wasn't sure how Pennsylvania had broken away from Union command, but he uttered a silent prayer that none of the damage was friendly fire. As he turned and made haste for the dock Pennsylvania had chosen he yelled to the girls on the bridge. "Brooklyn said they have wounded. Shiranui, please prepare beds in the Union dormitory and gather any basic medical supplies we have. Akashi, I need you and the bulins on standby just in case."

With a wave and her usual jubilant reply, Akashi bolted off to the warehouse while Shiranui left at a more measured pace, pausing to look at him before leaving the bridge. "I already prepared a basic infirmary in the Union dormitory after your first battle. Idiotic as you may be, Shikikan, I am glad it's not you who has need of it." That left just Thorson and Laffey, who promptly de-synced with her ship and joined him as they jogged to the next dock over and helped secure the gangway. As soon as he was sure it was stable, Thorson bounded up the ramp and onto the deck of the battleship, his uniform now thoroughly soaked and his hair matted to his forehead. He sprinted past her main battery, threw open the door to the central tower and took the steps two at a time until he burst onto the bridge, finding the commanding shipgirl hunched over against one of the windows and panting heavily. Her figure was silhouetted by the flood lights on the docks behind her, leaving Thorson momentarily awestruck. She slowly turned to look at him, her green eyes somehow making themselves known even in the darkness of the ship's bridge. They were as defiant as ever.

"Don't…look at me like that…Commander," she whispered as she felt her strength leave her. Thorson felt a deactivation pulse pass through him, the sensation kicking him back into gear as she slumped to the floor. Thorson ran to her.

"Pennsylvania!"


	14. Chapter 14

"How long since you slept? It took Laffey and me well over forty hours to get here," Thorson asked worriedly, supporting Pennsylvania as the two of them slowly made their way down the stairs of the ship's tower. Her warm weight across his shoulders helped drive away the chill of the rain.

"I couldn't afford to sleep, Commander. These waters aren't safe anymore," Pennsylvania replied tiredly.

"And the last time you ate?" He pressed.

"I don't remember. Never got around to patching up the galley after the raid. The others needed what food was left more than I did," she insisted as Thorson groaned and brought a hand to his forehead.

"You're the strongest ship I have, Pennsylvania. I'd appreciate a little less martyrdom in the future."

"I don't recall ever consenting to be yours, Commander," she replied icily. He looked at her with slightly furrowed brows, their footprints echoing through the deserted steel corridors of the battleship.

"And yet in spite of your pride, here you are."

"Here I am…" she sighed. "Is that it, Commander? You intend to finally break my pride?" Pennsylvania asked with a defeated laugh. Thorson was about to respond as they came to the one room that seemed lit and inhabited, the crew quarters, and the other battleship he remembered stormed out into the hallway.

"Get your hands off of her! I thought you said we were going somewhere safe, Pennsylvania. What the hell is he doing here?" Tennessee demanded, her ice-blue eyes blazing with fury. Thorson held his tongue as Pennsylvania stood on her own power and allowed the other Union shipgirl to support her.

"What, Tennessee? You thought there was some shipgirl utopia somewhere in the war-torn Pacific where we could go and live happily ever after? You think there will be any escape from humanity until we sink?" Pennsylvania pressed. Tennessee glared at Thorson.

"But a Union Commander? The rest of them were ready to string us up for treason!"

"They what?!" Thorson yelled. Pennsylvania waved him off.

"Another time, Commander. We have wounded on board. I can explain what happened later."

"And how is trusting him going to help us?!" Tennessee tried again as a pair of ears poked out into the hallway.

"Commander, is there trouble? Laffey was saying hi to Downes and Cassin. They are missing arms and legs. Can they grow new ones like Laffey grew rigging?" Laffey's innocent question left Thorson floored and the battleships looking sadly at one another.

"What the hell is rigging?" Tennessee demanded as Thorson walked past her to pat Laffey on the shoulder.

"Not right now, Laffey. They've had a long journey. You can show them all your rigging later. Let's help the others now, alright? Maybe we can do just that," Thorson suggested, stepping into the room as Laffey followed behind him.

"That little destroyer certainly looked like she's been accused of treason and hates her commander," Pennsylvania whispered sarcastically, taking a moment to take internal pride at the status of 'Thorson's most powerful ship'.

"If you weren't in such bad shape I'd slug you, Penny," Tennessee ground out. "You'll see. He's just like the others. They all are."

"What do you think rigging is, Tenn?"

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call me Penny."

"Brooklyn calls you that."

"I like her more. You're a blonde bitch, Tennessee."

"And when it's all over I'll be the only one of us left."

"You don't even have a ship anymore."

* * *

Thorson tentatively looked around the sparsely lit crew quarters, holding Laffey's hand as he took in the scene. Two bunks had been pressed together, each of which sported a single shipgirl of similar size to Laffey, one with snow white hair, the other raven black. The latter was asleep, but her sister was watching him intently with her remaining good eye. Like Laffey's it was bright red, the other closed shut by an angry shrapnel wound. Her left arm was missing above the elbow and he could see a dull red stain about where her left knee would have been. She sported a bandage across her nose and wore a pair of standard issue Union dogtags. Standing at her bedside was a tall and elegant shipgirl with pale red eyes and long, flowing, silver-strawberry hair. Her uniform was provocative, a red, white, and blue top with a small opening that allowed Thorson to catch a glimpse of the underside of her breasts. Her long, tanned legs were adorned by black leggings that attached to what had to have been a garter belt, almost visible thanks to the wide opening of her top that showed off the curve of her hips and the black lace of her panties. In spite of her dress she presented herself conservatively, a caring and concerned look on her face as she rested a hand on the wounded girl's shoulder. Thorson noted the USS hull designation on her underbust: CL-40.

"Brooklyn, I presume? And would you be Cassin or Downes?" Thorson asked kindly, addressing the wounded destroyer girl. She smiled at him.

"I'm Downes. Any chance you have another Mahan-class destroyer laying around here, Commander? I seem to have lost mine," she reported easily, as though Mahan-class destroyers simply had a habit of disappearing on their own.

Thorson looked at Laffey with a grin. "I like her. My apologies, Brooklyn. I didn't mean to overlook you. Is she stable?"

"It is not a problem, Commander…"

"Thorson, Andrew Thorson."

"Commander Thorson, thank you," Brooklyn replied with professional courtesy. "I am no medic, Commander. She and her sister have held up as well as could be expected so far but they have not improved since the raid and continue to slowly loose blood. Vestal chose not to come with us. The current state of affairs is unsustainable."

"I agree. Let's not waste any more time then. Downes," Thorson moved to the girl's bedside and knelt to address her directly. "There is technology here that I think can save you and your sister. But it's unproven. I've never had to piece a shipgirl back together before. I know it's asking too much of you but-"

"You think I want to live life as a damn cripple without ever getting a chance to kill Sakura? I'm in, Commander," Downes replied immediately, her wounded face contorting into a warrior's smile. He wasn't sure what possessed Downes to be so trusting of him but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. The Commander nodded and pulled back the sheet covering her before scooping her gently into his arms. She weighed far too little for his liking.

"No time for delays then. Brooklyn, I would ask you to remain here with Cassin. I will notify you the moment we ascertain the effectiveness of the experiment I have planned. There is a galley here on the base that's well provisioned. I can ask Akashi or Shiranui to show you where it is or bring you something from it.

"Commander if I may interject?" Brooklyn requested nervously.

"Continue."

"Those are the names of Sakura Empire ships, are they not?" Brooklyn asked. Downes stilled in Thorson's arms and gave him an arch look. He looked around the room, making sure to include the remaining three shipgirls as well. He made a mental note to apologize to them later for ignoring them in favor of the wounded.

"Pennsylvania and Tennessee, this goes for you too if you're still out in the hallway!" Thorson yelled. "There are two Sakura shipgirls on this base, Shiranui and Akashi. They defected from the Sakura Empire following the decision to attack Pearl Harbor and ended up here. They have both proven loyal and instrumental in getting this base in working order, to say nothing of furthering my understanding of shipgirls and wisdom cubes. Without them we will not win this war against the Sirens. Make no mistake; the Sirens are real and they are the ones pulling the strings of the Sakura Empire's navy. I have no hard evidence to suggest this, but I don't think it's a stretch to conclude they are doing the same with the Ironbloods. They are our enemy. Any Sakura, Royal, or Ironblood willing to join our cause and fight them is to be considered a sister in arms. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Laffey responded, promptly activating her rigging to accentuate the salute. Every girl in the room stared at her, mouths agape. After judging the looks on their faces Thorson was immediately pleased she'd disobeyed him. The three girls behind him had begun whispering urgently to one another and Brooklyn was scrutinizing him with a most peculiar gaze. Downes looked elated.

"I'm willing to offer you all power, purpose, and to the extent I can in wartime, the ability to live your own lives and forge your own identities. Consider it, would you? Downes, are you still with me?" Thorson asked, looking at the shipgirl in his arms. She rested the stump of her left arm against his shoulder, hoisting her torso upright as best she could. A small crimson stain began forming on Thorson's uniform.

"Do those armaments work?" She asked Laffey. The bunny girl nodded vigorously.

"Commander has made Laffey stronger. Commander makes Laffey very happy, makes drinking a happy time instead of a sad time."

"Thank you, Laffey," Thorson said quietly, feeling his chest tighten at the idea of helping her achieve some amount of peace in her life. Downes cleared her throat to get his attention, though her efforts quickly devolved into a coughing fit that had her breathing heavily and slumping back into his hold.

"I guess if they're defectors they can't be too bad. I'm still in, Commander. Think you can patch me up?"

"Can't make any promises, but let's give it a shot. Laffey, remain here and help with anything they need. It might be best if you help them with the food situation. Shiranui might still be preparing the dormitories. Eventually I hope to speak with you all individually and ascertain where you'd best fit in on this base. You all did well to make it here…I just hope my worst fears aren't true." With that Thorson turned and headed for the deck, passing the sleeping forms of Tennessee and Pennsylvania slumped against the wall of the hallway.

"She saved us all," Downes whispered. Thorson grunted in understanding, silently carrying the wounded shipgirl out of the belly of the battleship and into the rain.

* * *

"Commander, what are Akashi's orders? This Union girl is in bad shape, nyaa!" Akashi asked eagerly as Thorson entered the laboratory complex.

"Oh, did you figure that out all by yourself?" Downes demanded sarcastically.

"Of course, nyaa! You are missing an eye and two limbs! Akashi will go prepare wisdom shards for the Commander, unused of course," she declared, promptly ignoring her prior request for orders. Thorson shouted after her as she turned and ran for the conductive matrix.

"Grab a full cube, Akashi! I don't want there to be any chance of us not having enough power!"

"What's all this about?" Downes asked as they passed by a curious pair of bulins. "What's going on here, Commander?"

"Near as I can tell, Downes, wisdom cubes are objects that somehow allow a shipgirl to manifest her will into reality…at least to a certain extent. These little ones you see? They're an impressive squad of mechanics created from basic tools, wisdom shards, and Akashi's desire to have a bit of help around the base. I don't understand the mechanics of it, but I understand the results. I'm going to try the same with you. I want you to close your eyes and focus now. Envision yourself as you were before the attack. Think of your body, whole and complete," he advised, finally arriving at the matrix as Akashi stood on a small stool and deposited a single, unspoiled wisdom cube in the hopper between the two machines. Thorson crouched before one of the tubes, gently laying Downes in a sitting position inside it. "The tube is going to fill with water. Don't be afraid. As soon as it's full the machine will activate and you'll be able to breathe, alright?"

"You got it Commander. I'm not afraid of a bit of water; let's get this done."

"You're a brave little one, you know that?" Thorson asked appreciatively. Downes winked her one good eye at him.

"I want to blow things up, Commander. It's my one true calling in life. Pretty hard to do that as I am right now."

"You'll get your chance if the gods of war have any say in it. But first things first, Downes. Close your eyes and focus on yourself. Think of your body becoming whole again. Good luck." With a deep breath and a silent prayer Thorson closed the tube and activated the machine, watching nervously as Downes was quickly suspended in seawater before the matrix itself activated, delivering the wounded shipgirl into a peaceful, trance-like state. Thorson cursed himself yet again for not having a writing implement on him, watching with rapt attention with Akashi at his side. The mint green catgirl took his hand gently. He could feel hers shaking slightly. Whether it was from nervousness or excitement he couldn't be sure. He gave her a gentle squeeze. Even a couple of the bulins had gathered behind them, whispering to one another as they looked on.

"Look Commander! The Union girl is repairing herself, nyaa!" Akashi cried happily, watching as the angry wound over Downes' eye shrunk and eventually disappeared, leaving a small scar but nothing more. The bandages covering her decapitated limbs unraveled a fell away as bone, sinew, muscle, and eventually skin grew back in their wake. Lines that looked like the scars left by stitching were the only indication that Downes had ever been missing her limbs. Thorson wasn't sure if Downes herself had decided to keep the scarring as accents or if that was just how the process worked. No matter the reason, Thorson felt his jaw drop in amazement as Downes consumed the wisdom cube and returned herself to her prior state. He looked down at Akashi as the Union destroyer girl continued to float within the matrix with no appreciable changes.

"Don't you think it's been a while since she finished?" He asked nervously, wondering why Downes was still using the machine. In the past, Akashi had always naturally arrested the process the moment a bulin was complete. Downes had long ago restored her limbs and eye, but the machine still hummed as the cube in the hopper glowed fainter and fainter. "Where the hell is the rest of the cube going?"

"Akashi doesn't know any more than the Commander does, nyaa! Bulins, do you know?" Akashi tried, turning to her work crew. They looked at one another and scratched their heads.

"Buli? Machine is only connected to the pods and the dock outside, buli."

Gears turned and clicked in Thorson's mind. "No, there's no way…could she?" He muttered, taking off down the warehouse and shouting over his shoulder. "Keep an eye on her Akashi!" By the time he reached the door to the docks and threw them open he was panting with exertion and anticipation. One look was all it took to confirm his suspicions. "Mother of God…that girl…" Before him in the driving rain and the dead of night, a faint blue glow permeated the dry dock adjacent to the laboratory as a Mahan-class destroyer's partial hull was literally willed into existence before him. It had stalled about halfway to completion, but there was no doubt in his mind that with another cube or even a fraction of one Downes would be able to restore not only her body, but her ship as well. "She just gave me a fleet."

\\-

The steady rain against Cassin's face brought her back to the waking world. That and the constant pain of her dead limbs, which had been with her since the Sakura bombed Pearl Harbor. The rain was new though, as was the unfamiliar face connected to the unfamiliar arms that were carrying her along an unfamiliar dock. She was set a bit at ease by a familiar shock of white hair walking beside them, but somehow the girl was walking on her own power.

"Downes…how?" She whispered, drawing the attention of the man holding her, and her sister.

"The new commander has some pretty sweet toys, sis. We're gonna fix you right up, alright!" Downes assured her with a wide grin and a thumbs up. Cassin could see her sister's new arm thanks to the flood lights all over the dock. There was an angry scar where it had been reattached, but the limb seemed fully functional. She looked to the man carrying her. He was gazing at her with concern.

"Another commander?" Cassin asked dejectedly. "What a hassle. I'd rather just sleep."

"I could toss you into the ocean and you'd sleep the long sleep," Thorson shot back as Downes looked at him with abject horror. "I don't have any room on this base for slackers, Cassin. Your sister is going to fight in this war. I'm offering you the chance to fight with her."

The two Mahan-class girls looked at him for a long moment, during which they approached the dry dock next to the labs. Thorson allowed himself a moment to look away from Cassin and at the newly minted USS Downes that graced the bay. The bulins were out in force, moving steel, scrap, electronics, instruments, and ammunition around the new ship. None of them seemed to mind the rain or the cold. One of them saw him and approached. She appeared to have been elected leader of the maintenance crew, as she sported a double chevron in her hair instead of a single. "Yes, what can I do for you?" Thorson asked. The bulin saluted with her wrench.

"Buli! Downes did too good a job in recreating her ship! There are plenty of leaky joints and weak plating, just like the original. Bulins are fixing now. In the future, perhaps think of optimal ship?" The bulin suggested, having watched Thorson give Downes instructions on how to bring herself back. She'd clearly taken that advice and extended it to her old ship. Downes looked back at Thorson sadly.

"I didn't know I could do that. If I had I'd have ditched my fifth turret for another torpedo deck at a minimum," Downes said.

"Does Miss Downes want a quad or quintuple torpedo configuration?" The bulin asked, treating the newest addition to the fleet as though she'd been there forever. Thorson smiled and nodded to both of them.

"It's your ship, Downes," he affirmed, looking at the rain-soaked girl who nevertheless was smiling with glee, her white Union navy shirt and stockings soaked through.

"My ship? Really?!"

"I sure as hell can't operate it on my own," Thorson replied jovially. Downes' face lit up.

"Give me another quintuple tube, 533mm configuration!"

"What do you say, Downes?" Thorson prompted. She turned to face him with a confused look.

"What? What do you mean?"

"They're working in the dark and the rain to get your ship seaworthy, spending materials and ammunition when this base doesn't even have a steady supply line yet," he told her.

"Shit, it's that bad?! Then get me on convoy raids tomorrow morning!"

"Downes, you'll sortie when I say you'll sortie. But that's not a bad idea. For now though…"

"Right, sorry. Thank you very much uh…Bulin?" Downes questioned. The bulin rendered another happy salute.

"Of course Miss Downes, happy to help!"

"Thanks to your sisters as well, can you take it from here?" Downes requested.

"Of course, buli! Go care for the other Mahan girl now. Just do not let her build a ship while we are still working, buli!" With that the bulin ran off to inform her sisters of the armament changes that would have to be made, leaving Thorson and the others behind.

"You have a very strange base, Commander," Downes told him. Thorson shrugged.

"Most of that is thanks to Akashi. She's quite the eccentric little money cat." As if summoned by Thorson's statement, the catgirl in question poked her head out of the labs.

"Commander, the matrix is ready for the other destroyer, nyaa!"

Thorson looked back at Cassin who had taken in all of the recent events more or less in stride. "So, what do you say?"

"I suppose…if I'm fighting with Downes it won't be so bad. I'd like to stay in my room otherwise," Cassin replied. Akashi laughed.

"You may think twice when you see the Union dorms, nyaa! Akashi is trying to build a nice dormitory but the rain keeps stopping her. And now there are ships to build, nyaa."

"All in due time, Akashi," Thorson reassured her. "How many shards are in the matrix?"

"As many as the first girl used before she started her ship."

"My name is Downes," the destroyer girl informed Akashi, a hint of offense in her voice.

"Oh, Akashi thought it was a direction, nyaa!"

Even Cassin managed a faint chuckle at Akashi's misunderstanding, though she quickly fell silent again as they approached the matrix.

"It'll be fine, sis," Downes reassured her. "The Commander told me to think about my body before the raid, about being whole. Envision that in your mind. The shards will reach out to you. They did the same to me, let me channel their energy. See, good as new!" Downes waved the fingers of her new left hand for her sister to inspect. Cassin nodded.

"Thank you."

With a silent nod Thorson set her gently inside and shut the door, watching as water again filled the tank and the machine activated. He looked over at Downes as Cassin's flesh slowly began to shift and knit itself back together. "I was just joking about throwing her in the ocean. I wouldn't kill her."

"I would have killed her if she didn't do anything to help this place. I can walk again, Commander. I can't wait to get back out there and hit some Sakura ships."

"Just give them a chance to surrender, nyaa!" Akashi implored. Thorson took a knee so he could be level with the Sakura girl. He shot a piercing look at Downes.

"Every ship we fight, if crewed by a shipgirl, will be given a chance to surrender. If they fight back we will destroy them and do our best to recover them before they end up dead or like Shiranui. Is that clear?"

"What happened to Shiranui?" Downes asked, looking over her shoulder to ensure Cassin was still well.

"She was killed by the leader of the Sakura fleets for protesting their decision to attack us. She's a ghost now, kept on this side by a need for revenge. I don't get it at all, but I literally shot her and it did nothing so that's where we are."

"Damn, that's quite the tale. Those cubes are something else. Guess the Sakura aren't all bad."

"No. The only reason you're walking is because of the Sakura," Thorson pressed, resting a reassuring hand on Akashi's shoulder. He could understand her trepidation at helping to make a Union fleet whose express mission would be fighting her sisters seaworthy.

"You've made your point, Commander. I don't have any objections. But I won't go easy on the ones that fight back. If you can repair my arm and leg I'm sure you can take care of some bruises," Downes declared, cracking her new knucles.

"That's all I ask, Downes. Thank you and welcome to Azur Lane."

"Akashi likes Shikikan very much. He is kind, nyaa." Without warning Akashi leaned in, taking advantage of Thorson's position to plant a long kiss squarely on his lips, her tiny hands holding his face in place as she purred contentedly. Both of Downes' eyes looked ready to jump out of their sockets, her old red one and her new one in yellow.

"Penny…where the hell did you take us?"


	15. Chapter 15

"I really shouldn't have given her full access to the base," Thorson groaned as the Sakura equivalent of reverie was broadcast via the base's air raid alarm system. The commander checked his watch, 0700. Akashi was even obeying orders. It would be almost impossible to formally reprimand her. "That crafty little cat." With a grimace he drew himself upright and rubbed his face with his hands. Four hours of sleep was definitely not enough, but he gave small thanks for the fact that he'd been able to spend the night alone. He knew he'd be hard pressed to deny a soft spot forming for Laffey and Akashi, but his own sense of decency mandated he remain mostly clothed in their presence. When it became clear that the two of them had chosen to spend the night somewhere else in the dorm, quite possibly together, Thorson stripped down and enjoyed a few hours of comfortable, solitary sleep. "Those girls are still going to be the death of me," he complained, throwing on his uniform as he remembered receiving not one, but two kisses from his fleet the day before. As he entered the dilapidated hallway of the union dormitory he felt his spirits lighten as morning sunlight streamed through the open front door, left ajar by the shipgirls. Thorson didn't see any of them on his way to the bathroom, which now had running water again, or near his office once he stepped outside. Raising a hand to his brow he surveyed the port from his elevated vantage point. The new USS Downes still graced the dry dock below. "Well at least that's over with," he spoke to himself, recalling how once Cassin and Downes had been healed he'd ordered all the girls on base to retire to whatever room they chose, including the Pennsylvania itself where the newer shipgirls had spent the night in familiar territory. His head still groggy, Thorson made his way down the stairs and across the docks to the civilian area of the base. He finally arrived at the galley and pushed the door open, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Shikikan!" Akashi called eagerly, waving to him from one of the many identical, long cafeteria style tables that filled the spacious area from wall to wall. Thorson took a chance to take in the space now that it was a bit more occupied. All the girls on the base still easily fit into one corner of the room, near the doors that led to the kitchens. The serving area was still unmanned, unnecessary when there were so few diners, but he saw it had been expertly cleaned by the bulins and that the ceiling fans had been repaired, ensuring good air circulation throughout the room. The linoleum tile floor was nothing special, but it too had been cleaned and shined since his arrival. His shoes clacked quietly as he walked across it to join his small fleet. He passed the bulins first, who had claimed a table for themselves.

"Everything alright after last night?" He asked.

"No problems, Commander! Worst we had was wet clothes but we solved that just fine, buli," the 'chief mechanic' assured him.

"Oh? I didn't know we had laundry facilities on the base," Thorson replied.

"There might be around here somewhere, but bulins just made a fire in an old oil drum!" A chorus of 'buli' went up around him as the miniature mechanics seemed quite pleased with their solution.

"Just…make sure the labs are adequately ventilated," Thorson requested, giving them a nod of approval before moving on. He came to Akashi next. She was sitting next to Laffey along with Cassin and Downes across the table from them. Brooklyn and the other three shipgirls he'd not yet been introduced to came next before a long stretch of empty bench separated them all from Tennessee and Pennsylvania, who were eating and whispering to one another. Akashi reached out and Thorson walked over to her, not particularly surprised when she hugged him around the waist.

"Did Shikikan sleep well?" She asked as Laffey looked up at him with her usual doe eyes.

"Just fine. You and Laffey had a sleepover?"

"Hai, Shikikan! Akashi and Laffey had much to talk about!" She confirmed.

"I believe you," he said with a faint sense of foreboding. "For now though I think I should say hello to our new guests. Where's Shiranui?"

"She just went into the back, Commander," Laffey answered. "There is oatmeal and a few other things prepared. Laffey and Akashi are not as good as the Commander though."

Thorson took a moment to look down at the two of them with a smile on his face before resting a hand on each of their heads and petting them for a moment. "Thanks a lot you two," he said simply, earning contented smiles from them both. "Cassin, Downes, how are your new limbs holding up?"

"Good as new!" Downes replied, twirling a spoon between her new fingers for emphasis before brandishing it at him. "But seriously Commander, I don't know what sort of thing you have for destroyer sized girls but count me out."

Thorson threw his head back and laughed to the ceiling. "Thank God, a shipgirl with absolutely no interest in me whatsoever!" He declared, turning as Laffey made an annoyed noise. "Don't look at me like that, Laffey."

"Laffey thought Commander enjoyed kissing."

Silence fell in the cafeteria as all the shipgirls stared at him. Thorson brought his hands to his face and took a deep breath, reminding himself that Laffey was an extraordinary fighter…and a bit of an airhead. "Laffey, listen to me. Akashi, this goes for you as well. I don't know what Chicago or anyone else told you about intimacy, but those sorts of things are typically private. When we're here in the cafeteria and other public places on the base we shouldn't be discussing those things. We should be making friends with our new comrades and ensuring we're always ready for battle, alright?"

Cassin and Downes shared a confused but approving look behind his back as Brooklyn stared at him with ill-concealed interest. Laffey had cocked her head to the side and was clearly thinking hard while Akashi twiddled her thumbs and refused to meet his eyes. "Laffey understands. Linking with the Commander was very nice, but left Laffey feeling very confused," she explained, causing Thorson to feel a small twinge of guilt.

"And that's why I'm not going to reprimand you or anything of the sort," Thorson confirmed. "For now, enjoy your breakfast, alright? We can speak later. Oh and Downes, for the record it's not me who's interested in pint-sized shipgirls. They're interested in me; Lord only knows why."

"Modesty isn't one of your finer traits, Commander Thorson," Brooklyn opined before daintily bringing a spoonful of oatmeal to her lips. When she'd swallowed and taken a sip of water she continued. "But I think you know well enough why. It's one of the reasons we've decided to stay here," she declared, motioning to the three girls seated with her as well as Cassin and Downes. Thorson nodded to her.

"You have my thanks, Brooklyn. I'll work on the modesty thing," he promised with a self-effacing chuckle. "And you three have my sincerest apologies. It's been very hectic since your arrival."

"Yeah, we get it. No big deal, Commander. Thanks for patching up Cassin and Downes by the way, it was tough seeing them bedridden like that. Anyway, my name's Cleveland and this here is Portland and Indianapolis."

Thorson took a moment to look over the shipgirl who'd addressed him so casually despite having never spoken to him before. She was thin and tall with an athletic build, sporting a black skirt with red trim, a blue and white long sleeved shirt, a white cape with an anchor brooch, and star spangled knee socks. Her deep red eyes and golden blonde hair were the highlight of what Thorson had to admit was a cute face. Not pretty in the traditional sense, he considered, but certainly possessing of its own unique appeal. He returned her broad smile.

"You'd fit right in at my family's Independence Day parties, Cleveland. How'd you get away with those socks for so long?"

"You mean these?" Cleveland asked, turning sideways on the bench and extending her leg for all to see and giving Thorson an unimpeded view of her shapely thighs. "When you've got aim like I do people let things slide, hm hm hmm! Uh…you won't make me change now that I don't have a ship, right?"

"I think I'm the only one here who's even got a regulation uniform. It's no problem, Cleveland. Carry on. Portland, Indianapolis, I'll speak with you both today at length. For now…" Thorson rested his hands on the table and leaned in conspiratorially, "I think I need to go figure out what's got our big boats so grumpy." His whisper drew a giggle from Portland, who seemed to always have her arm around Indianapolis' small shoulders. With a nod to them all he crossed the empty space and sat down next to Pennsylvania. Tennessee's death glare had followed him the whole way.

"Morning sunshine," he goaded her before turning to his left, trying not to let his glance fall to the broad opening of the battleship's uniform. Were she not so imposing a presence he'd be tempted to consider her an ideal pin up model. "Pennsylvania, how are you feeling after your journey?"

"Do you enjoy pissing off battleships?" She shot back with a piercing look. He felt a bit of relief in the life that had returned to her green eyes.

"I'll take that as an affirmative," he said with a smirk.

"Oh just cut the shit, would you? Brooklyn might be taken in by your little show but I'm not sticking around this tropical harem island. Penny, finish up and let's leave," Tennessee hissed, looking like she wanted to strangle Thorson.

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't speak to Shikikan that way. He may be an idiot, but he is not the man you seem to think he is," Shiranui interrupted in her usual monotone, placing a well-worn mug in front of Thorson. She had floated silently up behind him and Pennsylvania, her eyes possessing a strange fire that he'd not seen before. Even her will o' the wisps were brighter than he remembered.

"Is this…coffee?" Thorson asked with unconcealed surprise, inhaling the tempting scent as the beverage warmed his fingers.

"We have no filters and the tin was at least a decade old, Shikikan. But it was still sealed and unopened. It won't taste good but it won't poison you either. You look like you need it," Shiranui explained. Thorson took a tentative sip, tasting the bitter brew as a few grounds made their way past his lips.

"Yeah, that won't be winning any awards but I feel better already. I'm just glad we didn't need that infirmary last night. Thank you, Shiranui," he said earnestly. Tennessee snapped, slamming the table and standing defiantly.

"I can't take this anymore. You see, Penny? He's got them running around like maids getting him coffee, and from the sound of it those two pipsqueaks are already warming his bed. Is this what you wanted? You could have stayed in Hawaii if you wanted to fuck Union trash. I'd rather have faced the firing squads!"

"You're out of line, Tennessee," Pennsylvania said darkly, gazing at Thorson out of the corner of her eye. The cafeteria had again fallen silent as the bulins made a tactical retreat out the front door, whispering animatedly and looking fearfully over their shoulders. Every ship was looking at the Commander as he studied his coffee, his fingers crossed and resting on his upper lip.

"You believe you can run this facility better, Tennessee? Because I wager that any of the tiny members of my so-called 'harem' could beat you in a fight."

"I never said anything about-"

"So you just want to complain from the sidelines, soldier?" Thorson raised his voice. "You want to criticize your superiors without shouldering any of the duties of command yourself?"

"Duties of command? You're joking, right?! How is anything here related to your so called duties?" The blonde battleship shrieked.

"My duty is to raise an army capable of killing the species that gave us the wisdom cubes. So yeah, things won't operate the same way they did back at Pearl Harbor. But I've had enough of your shit, Tennessee. You win a fight against Laffey and you can run the base. And I mean a fist fight. Should be no problem, right? You lose and you can either join me or be shot. Refuse the challenge and I'll shoot you right here and now. The blood will come out of the linoleum, I'm sure." Thorson's threat hung in the air as everyone held their breath. Tennessee looked like she was about to pop a gasket, but he also saw fear in her eyes, the threat of a firing squad suddenly made proximate and real as Thorson rested his hand against the grip of the 1911 he kept holstered at his side. She looked to Pennsylvania.

"Don't drag me into this, Tenn. You got yourself into this mess; you get yourself out of it." Pennsylvania crossed her arms over her bosom, glancing coldly between her fellow shipgirl and Thorson. Tennessee shook her head furiously.

"Fine, I'll stomp that little destroyer into the ground," she muttered before storming out of the building. Thorson motioned for Laffey to join them as Shiranui floated back into the kitchens with a parting word.

"Finally, a ship even more idiotic than Shikikan."

"Will Laffey have to fight Miss Tennessee?" The bunny destroyer asked him, settling down so that her hip was bumping against his. Thorson nodded.

"Yes, but I have a plan. She's never seen your rigging, Laffey. You'll be just fine. Want to hear it?"

"Ok Commander!"

* * *

A cool breeze ruffled the hair of the shipgirls as they all stood together near one of the wet docks. Thorson had specifically chosen the location, though he now joined the others as Laffey calmly stood and stared at Tennessee, who was cracking her knuckles.

"You really want to fight for that pervert?" She demanded.

"Laffey does things with the Commander because Laffey wants to, but that is private now. Commander said so. Miss Tennessee doesn't understand."

"No, and I damn well don't want to. Now come here and don't make this too hard on yourself," Tennessee ordered, stalking up to Laffey. Before she could throw a punch the bunny girl looked over at Thorson and fell backwards off the docks and into the water. A chorus of concerned shouts went up from the new Union girls, but Akashi giggled and even Shiranui sported a thin smile on her face as everyone ran to the edge of the dock only to see Laffey dancing across the water with her rigging out and activated.

"Come Miss Tennessee, Laffey will fight now!"

Tennessee eventually managed to shake off her surprise after staring dumbfounded at Laffey for a long moment. "How the hell am I supposed to come after you like that? And what is that stuff?"

"That is rigging," Thorson replied coolly, earning himself another glare. "Laffey, you can come back now!"

At Thorson's order Laffey leaped back onto the docks and faced the battleship anew. "Laffey will not even use her guns. It would not be fair for Miss Tennessee."

"Why you little runt, I oughta-" Tennessee halted her advance towards Laffey and cried out as the destroyer activated her searchlight and directed it right at the battleship girl's ice blue eyes. As she staggered about thanks to her temporary blindness, Laffey approached her calmly and gave her a small push into the ocean. Akashi and Downes let out a cheer for Laffey as Pennsylvania and the cruisers snickered at Tennessee's hearty helping of humble pie. The jovial atmosphere didn't last long as Thorson drew his pistol and racked the slide.

"Akashi, fish her out." He demanded.

* * *

Tennessee had never felt such humiliation in her short life. Nothing Hawkins or the other Union commanders had done could match the trap Thorson had set for her. The concrete of the docks pained her knees as she looked up at the barrel of Thorson's pistol, her hair matter to her head and dripping into a small pool of seawater below. The salt tasted awful.

"What's your decision, Union battleship Tennessee? Shall I finish what the Sakura couldn't, or are you going to join us and fight?" Thorson asked, no trace of compassion in his voice. Akashi and Laffey were holding hands and looking on with great apprehension, not used to seeing this side of Thorson. Pennsylvania had fixed Tennessee with a hard look, though it wasn't clear what answer she thought her sister in arms should give.

"Well? It can all be over right now, Tennessee," Thorson continued. "There's plenty of time for one final act of defiance if that's how you want to be remembered."

"What will happen to me?" Tennessee whispered, though to her credit she did not flinch away from him or his firearm.

"Only God knows what happens to those who pass on," Thorson replied sadly, thinking of Arizona.

"I meant if I surrender."

"Then you'll be interviewed, have your ship reconstructed, be fitted for rigging, and then you will fight as part of my fleet in whatever manner I decide is most effective."

"That's it?" She asked in almost hopeful disbelief.

"I would never waste my time with a vile, jaded woman like you." Thorson holstered his pistol after rendering his judgment, leaving Tennessee to exhale and collapse onto hands and knees behind him. He stalked past the assembled shipgirls, not wanting his anger to end up affecting them. He needed to be alone.

"Uh…Commander Thorson?" Brooklyn tried. He paused a moment, his back stiff as he took a deep breath.

"Downes, assist the maintenance crew with whatever they need in getting your ship ready for combat. When that's done, ensure you can link with it and operate all systems on your own. Find me when you're finished and we'll fit your rigging. Laffey, assist the others in moving their personal effects from the Pennsylvania to the dormitories. Brooklyn, when that's finished the current project on this base is construction of a new living space. Akashi will need help while the bulins are occupied with the Downes and Pennsylvania. Are there any questions?"

"No sir," Brooklyn replied seriously, bringing her hand up in a salute that was quickly copied by the other shipgirls present, many of whom had never seen Thorson as anything but kind and caring.

"Then carry on. Dismissed."

As Laffey led the other shipgirls away, Pennsylvania approached Tennessee and knelt at her side, offering her an arm and hoisting her upright on shaking legs. "You alright, Tenn?"

"He was going to really kill me, wasn't he?" She cried, feeling her heart beating as though she'd run a marathon.

"Yes Tenn, he was."

"Am I really…"

"A hateful, jaded bitch? Yeah, right now that just about sums it up. If you'd taken the time to actually watch you'd have seen that they reach out for him far more than he reaches out to them."

"Sorry, Penny. I just…after they let Oklahoma die…" Tennessee whispered as they began to walk towards their old ship.

"I don't blame you, Tenn. I'm not saying you need to now but if you really want to apologize, apologize to Thorson," Pennsylvania advised calmly.

"That…will take time."

"Well…" Pennsylvania reflected, finally taking a good look at the lush green of the island foliage, the blue of the Pacific, and the skeleton of a new wooden dormitory far up the slope of the base. "We just might have bought ourselves a bit of time."


	16. Chapter 16

Thorson wasn't sure exactly what time it was. He could have checked his watch, but felt the need to keep his chin rested upon his interlocked fingers. His elbows ached from resting on the cold metal of his desk. That was the only indication he had that a significant amount of time had passed since he'd contemplated shooting Tennessee. He was finding it hard to forget her. It wasn't the things she said or the way she looked. It was the fear he'd seen in her eyes. They were the eyes of someone not ready to die, in spite of her jaded attitude. That worried him. The things he didn't know worried him. He barely noticed the dainty clack of Brooklyn's short heels until she was there in his office.

"I suppose I made quite the impression," he grumbled, raising his eyes and seeing hesitance all over the shipgirl's face. "Is that for me?" He asked, gesturing to the plate Brooklyn carried that sported a sandwich of white bread and some sort of cold cut as well as a couple slices of fruit on the side. He figured the produce had been part of his base's recent dealings with Captain Stevens' convoy.

"Yes sir. Shiranui requested I bring this to you," Brooklyn informed him, her voice remaining professional and reserved.

"She didn't want to come herself? Oh. What did she say exactly?" Thorson requested with a hint of humor in his voice. "It's alright Brooklyn. I'm not in the habit of shooting the messenger."

"I…yes, Commander. She said that she was too busy feeding the other girls and had no time for that idiot…Shikikan? Is that what they call you?"

"Means Commander in their native tongue far as I can tell. No idea how I can understand them at all. Must be some wisdom cube trick. Have you eaten?"

"I have, thank you sir."

"Then can I offer you a seat? I was hoping we could talk," Thorson requested, standing to accept the plate from her and gesturing to the other equally uncomfortable metal chair on the other side of his desk. His backside stung from his long period without movement. Brooklyn complied and sat daintily, crossing one leg over the other. He found it hard to avoid glancing at her exposed hips. "I like the color."

"I'm sorry, sir?" Brooklyn tilted her head at him as he took a seat and a bite of food. She was patient as he chewed.

"I only noticed now that your hair is light blue at the tips. It suits you," he declared absently, not thinking much of it until Brooklyn's tanned face went beet red.

"C-Commander!"

"You're not wearing pants and I can see about half of your underwear, Brooklyn. You're getting bent out of shape over your hair?" Thorson joked, taking another bite of his sandwich. Brooklyn clenched her hands together tightly in her lap.

"It's the first time anyone's said anything about it," she whispered. "If my attire is too distracting I can-"

"Is there a reason you dress that way?" He asked without accusation, opening a drawer to retrieve pen and paper.

"It's how it's always been. I'm comfortable this way."

"Then I don't see an issue with it. I was just confused is all. I'm sure by now you've noticed this isn't your standard Eagle Union base. Laffey divested me of the notion that you shipgirls are normal weapons or soldiers basically from the moment I met her. I'll try to be as accommodating as possible."

"And Tennessee?" Brooklyn suddenly asked, meeting his eyes as her complexion returned to normal.

"There are some things that cannot be tolerated in warfare, Brooklyn."

"Of course, Commander. Now was there something you needed from me?" She asked, unwilling or unable to press the issue of the blonde battleship.

"I suppose not, but I wouldn't mind a chat," Thorson clarified. "The technicals of getting you a ship and rigging can come later once Downes is finished with the dry dock but I'd still like to get to know you a bit better and ask you a couple of things. It's a large base with plenty of underutilized resources. I need to know where you'd fit in best. No offense but I don't exactly see you working construction full time."

Brooklyn tittered at his attempt at a joke, bringing her finger to her lips and giving him what seemed a genuine smile. "I would prefer that, sir. If it's possible, of course."

"Might I ask if you have any particular passions?"

"Reading, sir."

"Anything specific?"

"Before I decided to go with Pennsylvania I was reading a biography of Otto von Bismarck. I returned it to the captain of the Brooklyn."

Thorson remained silent for a moment before deciding that Pennsylvania would have the full story, though he was curious as to Brooklyn's reasons. He reached into another of his desk drawers and pulled out a handful of shards. "I'll leave aside that decision of yours for now. May I change topics?"

"Of course, Commander."

"What do you believe wisdom cubes are?" He asked, laying out the remaining shards that he and Laffey had won on the desk before them. Brooklyn furrowed her brows in thought as she contemplated her answer, allowing Thorson a bit of time to continue with his lunch. Eventually she met his eyes and gave her answer.

"They are the cause of this war." Her reply caused Thorson to stop with his sandwich halfway to his mouth. He gently placed it back on his plate and regarded Brooklyn intently.

"You're no brute warship…are you?"

Brooklyn gave him a wide, genuine smile. "If you don't mind my saying, sir, Pennsylvania and Tennessee have that covered."

"Ha! So they do. But I'm more curious about you right now. Elaborate on that statement, Brooklyn."

"Yes, sir. I don't know much about the cubes, I'm sorry to say. But I do know mine rather well," she said, bringing a hand to her breast. "There is something in it that strives. I do not know to what end, but it does. When I read a particularly enthralling passage it seems to almost…I don't know…sing within me. I do not see many other shipgirls reading much. I presume their cubes demand they pursue other crafts…or perhaps my cube bends to my own desires? I cannot be sure though the end result would seem the same. But if the overall purpose of the cubes is to give life to machines of war it stands to reason that they would be most refined in the fires of combat, no?"

Thorson nodded absently, having scribbled notes throughout Brooklyn's explanation. He took a moment to consider her words more thoroughly, wondering if there were other shipgirls who felt driven to do something other than fight. _Perhaps Akashi's cube drives her to innovate and tinker, or even barter?_ He considered before addressing Brooklyn again. She had begun looking a bit self-conscious in the silence that pervaded his dark office. The diffuse sunlight from the door to the radio room framed her hair nicely though, he had to admit.

"Brooklyn, if you don't mind I think I'd like to lower your priority for reconstruction and rigging," he told her. Her shoulders sagged as a wounded look played across her features.

"May I have an explanation, sir?" She requested quietly.

"Chin up, Brooklyn. Anyone can point a gun and shoot. Have you read Sun Tzu?"

"The Art of War, sir? I have but we are already engaged in one. He wrote primarily from a standpoint of avoiding war in the first place. Perhaps the writings of Marcus Aurelius would be of better use?"

"You're giving me far too much credit, Brooklyn. I am no Roman Emperor."

"That little destroyer would follow you to hell and back, sir. She has been with you the longest from what I can tell. Perhaps the others will feel the same one day?"

"Not you though?" He teased. She seemed conflicted.

"You've told me I'm not to fight."

"Because I need you for something much more important," Thorson told her, causing her to look at him with rigid curiosity, her back suddenly straight and poised. "I need someone to help me manage the affairs of this base. And don't give me that look, Brooklyn. I don't mean someone to count shells or be my secretary. Shiranui has the former covered. As for the latter I doubt any of you shipgirls would enjoy getting prettied up and delivering my papers, so I won't ask. Before you arrived I attempted to strike up a long term partnership with the captain of a Union Merchant Marine convoy. I have no doubt that unless we die in our first battle we will end up interacting with Union brass that don't know anything about me or the program I was assigned to. Based on what I overheard from Tennessee there might be those who consider you and your fellows as traitors. I may need to negotiate with the leaders of the Sakura or Ironblood if I can ever beat them into submission to the point they want to listen. The point is…I'm not a skilled diplomat. I'd like to think I'm good at war…so much as a young man can be. I'm not as good with people and I sure as hell have no idea what to do with shipgirls. That's why I need you."

Brooklyn was beaming at him. "When do I start, sir?"

"Hold your horses there, Brooklyn! But I like your eagerness. First could you take a look at these, tell me what you feel when you touch them?" He motioned to the shards on the table. Brooklyn did as commanded, brushing her fingertips over them.

"I am a cruiser by nature, Commander. While Laffey's tactics are impressive my cube does not reach out for them…if that's what you're asking."

"It's as good an answer as any. Thank you. Is there anything else you wish to discuss before we iron out the details of your new position?" Thorson asked. Brooklyn regarded the ceiling in contemplation.

"When are you going to get a window in here? Or a new desk?"

"When those are the least of this base's concerns," he laughed, knowing that was code for never. Brooklyn seemed disappointed.

"And when a Union admiral visits you here and sees you behind that thing?" She pressed before pointing above their heads. "Or when they see you're using a bulb like that? No shade or anything? You look like you've set up shop in a broom closet, to say nothing of the radio room just outside. The walls look hideous."

"That is your new office, Brooklyn." Thorson smiled as the cruiser looked at him with surprise and a bit of disdain. "I expect you to monitor communications and radar as well as manage the base's diplomatic affairs. Assuming we ever see supply convoys you may trade with them as you see fit for the purposes of getting this building into an acceptable state as the seat of…I guess we'll call it power…on this base. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Brooklyn stood and saluted him. He returned it.

"Are you prepared to receive your orders?"

"My orders, sir?" She asked with confusion, surely thinking they'd just been over that. He nodded as his brow furrowed, his face losing any trace of humor from their discussion of their dingy place of work.

"I agree with your assessment that the cubes are the reason for this war. Specifically I believe the Sirens are the cause. What they hope to achieve is beyond me but I know what I saw at Pearl Harbor."

"Sirens, sir?"

"I'll show you the files another time, Brooklyn. For now, know that it is my opinion that the Union navy is not strong enough to defeat them. Nor would every Union shipgirl be capable of that feat. If we are to have any hope we must unite as many ships as we can under one banner, so to speak. Any entity capable of producing cubes and forcing the great powers of the world into conflict cannot be taken lightly. To that end…I want you to commit treason."

Brooklyn stared at him for a long moment. "You want me to encourage others to defect?" Thorson waved a hand but was nevertheless impressed by her sharp mind.

"I'm still Union and I'm operating under orders from Admiral Hawkins, may he rest in peace. You and the others have not defected, not technically at least. No, I'm asking you to find a way to covertly reach out to the Sakura, Ironblood, and Royal Navy. Doesn't matter how you do it, but the other shipgirls in the world need to know about this place and what we are fighting against. I'm sure it's not just me. I'm sure there's Ironbloods that want to know why they were suddenly thrown into a war with the Royal Navy they were ill equipped to fight."

"But sir, Hood was sunk by Bismarck!"

"And then Bismarck was sunk in turn by King George and the others. The way I hear the story told Ark Royal managed to cripple her with planes from the First World War. Tirpitz remains bottled up in the Baltic. The best they can do is their wolfpacks, deadly as they are. I know for a fact that the Sakura remain divided on attacking the Union. Shiranui is proof of that. She died for that cause."

"Sir?!" That was the first thing that truly seemed to shock Brooklyn.

"There's a reason she can float, Brooklyn. Her story is not mine to share though."

"What else is there, sir?" The cruiser asked, watching as Thorson placed his hands on the desk and hung his head.

"I fear that what happened to the Ironbloods is happening to the shipgirls of the Sakura as we speak." An unnatural cold seemed to fall over them both; the only sound that reached them was the distant cry of a gull from outside. Thorson retrieved the classified Ironblood research folder and passed it across the table to Brooklyn. She opened it and began to read, her dark red eyes growing wide with horror. Eventually she threw it back on the table and placed both hands over her mouth.

"I've never felt lucky to have been born into the Union before…" she whispered. Thorson nodded.

"Union brass would never approve of what I'm suggesting, but if your nation did that to you and someone offered you a way out, one of your own kind offered you something better…would you take it?" He asked seriously. She nodded without hesitation. "That is your task, Brooklyn. I don't think I'm anything special, but I know that as long as I'm in charge there will be no torture or experimentation on shipgirls on this island without express consent, as we did with Cassin and Downes last night. If even one ship from the Crimson Axis joins with us then we will have succeeded in some small way."

"May I protest, sir?"

"You may." Thorson allowed her the time to gather her thoughts as she leafed through the rest of the information he'd given her.

"We are more likely to be destroyed if the other factions learn about this place," she declared. He nodded.

"That is a possibility, to be sure. But this facility used to be run by both the Sakura and the Union. The Empire knows we're here. If we have data from the Ironbloods there's a chance they know of this facility's location as well. Every day we don't gain more firepower is a day wasted. I've thought about this for a while but I've not had the chance to execute on this plan. Then you came along," he finished supportively, walking around the desk to stand before Brooklyn.

"They'll have to shoot me before they get their hands on any of you. You have free will here, Brooklyn. Can you carry out these orders?"

She studied him for a moment, reaching out to run a finger over his Commander's insignia. "Perhaps I was wrong, Commander. You may not need to work on your modesty after all. My cube is urging me to accept your challenge. It's nice, in a way, having a part of you that confirms what you already desire. I will do what I can to bolster your forces, sir. What are my constraints?"

"Do your best to ensure your message will be appreciated only by shipgirls, not sailors or officers to the best of your extent. Your first major opportunity will hopefully present itself in the next week or two if Captain Stevens pays us another visit with his convoy."

"Then I believe I have much to work on, sir. If I may?"

"You are dismissed Brooklyn. Thank you for the lunch."

"It was my pleasure, Commander. Other than learning something quite distasteful about our enemies I must say you're not the worst conversationalist." Thorson laughed deeply at her evaluation of him, not particularly surprised to realize that he did care what Brooklyn thought of him. She was by far the most contemplative shipgirl he'd met. After a final salute the cruiser turned to leave, unabashedly allowing him to appreciate the subtle sway of her hips. At the doorway she paused and turned to him. "May I make a request, sir?"

"You may."

"Cleveland has already taken an interest in demolishing the old Union dormitory and rebuilding it as Akashi is doing with hers. She said something about a colonial motif. In any case, assuming that happens I was hoping you might authorize the addition of a library?"

"A woman after my own heart," Thorson mused, causing Brooklyn's face to light up like a Christmas tree again. "I approve conditionally."

"Sir?"

"As you might have seen there is an educational building of some sort down in the civilian area of the docks. The brick building with the clock tower?"

"Yes, sir. I was unaware of its function."

"I've not been inside yet myself. At some point you're free to take a break from your duties at the radio and investigate. If you find a library or a similar repository of knowledge there I would prefer we refurbish instead of building anew. If not, you'll have your authorization when the Union dorm is reconstructed. I can't stand that building."

Brooklyn gave a delightful laugh at his final proclamation, nodding her head to him in thanks. "Will there be anything else, Commander?"

"No, thank you Brooklyn. Could you please find Indianapolis and send her here? After that you may begin your work."

"Yes, sir." With a final salute Brooklyn headed out, the sound of her shoes against the cement floor growing fainter as Thorson stared after her. He shook his head as he turned back to his desk.

"Why do they all have to be so goddamn pretty?"


	17. Chapter 17

"C'mon Indy! Time to go meet the Commander!" Portland sang gleefully, practically skipping towards the cement building that featured the base's radio tower. Indianapolis allowed her elder sister to keep hold of her hand, looking down at her budding chest with a hidden sigh. It had always been this way, her and Portland, Portland and Indy. She'd always been in the shadows. Even her skin was darker, as if to prove the point. Without hesitation Portland led her past the desk where Brooklyn had just seated herself and burst through the door to the Commander's office. He stood to greet them.

"Oh? Two ships for the price of one?"

"Hi Commander! I'm Portland, as you know, and this is my adorable little sister Indy! Go ahead Indy; you should greet the Commander too!" Portland declared jubilantly, standing behind Indianapolis with her hands on her shoulders. Indy sighed and looked at Thorson.

"Good morning, Commander. Indianapolis reporting for duty."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Thank you for escorting Indianapolis here, Portland. You may leave us now," Thorson said, unsurprised at how quick the bubbly smile left Portland's face.

"But Commander, Indy is my precious little sister. I can't leave her with some strange man!" She declared defiantly.

"Sister, please…"

"No, Indy. I need to protect you!"

"I envy the two of you, you know that?" Thorson said, walking casually to the other side of his desk and squatting so that he put of a less intimidating air. He looked at them both. "I'm an only child. Plenty of cousins, sure, but I've never had a sister or brother of my own. It's good that the two of you are so close. Portland, there may come a time when you and Indianapolis are forced to operate separately during this war. Both she and you need to learn how to complete solo missions, even if you operate better in tandem. I just want to talk to your sister, to help facilitate that ability. I'll leave the door open and Brooklyn will be just outside, alright? Besides, if Cleveland is all alone with Akashi and Laffey I think she could use your help, Portland. Cassin didn't look like much of a worker. I will call for you next if necessary."

Portland began shifting her weight from foot to foot, but a sparkle seemed to have lit in Indianapolis' heterochromatic eyes. "Sis, I'll be alright with the Commander. I'll come get you when we're finished."

"IDNY!" Portland wailed, collapsing to her knees and hugging the slim girl tightly around her bare waist. "Don't grow up and leave me alone!"

Thorson stood and began to rub Portland lightly on the head, only now noticing that she and her sister both had unruly strands of hair that formed some sort of heart-like shape above their heads. It was nothing short of adorable. "You're very lucky, Indianapolis."

"I know, Commander. Sis, it's alright. I'll always be your little sister, Portland. Let me talk with the Commander."

Portland sniffled and rubbed her nose. "Alright, Indy. Take good care of her Commander, or I'll punch you really hard!"

"Duly noted, Portland. I'll see you soon," Thorson replied calmly, seeing her out of the building as Brooklyn rolled her eyes behind him. With that miniature crisis out of the way Thorson returned to his office where Indianapolis had already seated herself in the chair for visitors. Her feet just barely touched the floor. He respected her space and returned to his own chair. _Why can't a single one of these girls dress like regulation military,_ he complained silently.

"Thank you, Commander."

"I'm sorry?"

"I love my sister but sometimes…a bit of peace and quiet is better," Indianapolis told him, confidence slowly creeping into her voice now that she had been allowed some one on one time with the leader of the base.

"I suppose I can understand the sentiment," Thorson agreed, scratching his chin. "But let's talk about you, shall we?"

"Sure. Will I be able to get rigging?" Indianapolis asked with a hint of excitement in her still mostly monotone, soft voice.

"Yes, I believe you will. Admittedly I've only accomplished that feat with Laffey, but we'll see if Downes is able to produce her own. If she can do that I'll have two independent confirmations that shipgirls who have a ship and desire rigging can generate it when exposed to wisdom shards. Speaking of which, could I ask you to examine these?" Thorson again produced the shards from Laffey's operation. Indianapolis turned her head up at them.

"She's not bad, but I don't want to fight that way."

"Oh? And how do you want to fight, Indianapolis?" Thorson asked curiously.

"If they can't hit me, they can't kill me," she told him, looking a bit bashful at the words that came out of her own mouth. Thorson pondered her statement for a moment, knowing she'd been assigned to a heavy cruiser. Perhaps she didn't mean dodging and maneuvering.

"If you don't mind my saying, Indianapolis, you're dressed a little lightly for that kind of thing. Are you cold? I know we're on a relatively tropical island and all but the nights can still get chilly, not to mention the sea itself."

"Oh, no I'm alright," she whispered, blushing and looking away as she realized Thorson must have been looking at her body, at her skin. She could feel herself flush hot. "The Pandora reactor is more than enough."

"I…excuse me?" Thorson leaned over the desk to look at her closely, observing her black and gold horns and blue and yellow eyes. _I've never heard of or seen a project with that codename. _"What exactly is a Pandora reactor?"

"I don't know, Commander."

"Uh…alright? Could you elaborate on what you do know about the Pandora reactor?" He scratched his head and tried again, unable to be frustrated with the shipgirl that earnestly seemed to want to answer his questions. Indianapolis kicked her feet back and forth as she pondered the question.

"It's inside of me," she began, looking up as though to catch a glimpse of her horns. "I think that's why I have these horns and my sister doesn't. I think it can protect me."

"Do you think if I gave you the power of a wisdom cube you could make it a reality?" Thorson asked. Indianapolis nodded.

"I can build my own ship now, right?"

"Yes. Given what Downes was able to accomplish I'd say that's well within the realm of possibilities. Speaking of new ships, Indianapolis, why did you leave yours?"

The slim, tanned girl considered his question for a moment before answering in the same mild voice. "When Pennsylvania told my sister about what happened, about where she was going, she insisted that I come too so that I would be safe."

"She sounds like an excellent big sister," Thorson said kindly. Indy frowned.

"It's difficult sometimes, to be me when she's around."

"Would you like to work alone in combat?"

"No, we work well together. I meant other times," Indianapolis continued with melancholy in her voice. Thorson walked around the desk so he could stand next to her. She looked up at him.

"Commander?"

"I see you. And I see your sister. I know you're not the same ship. Thank you for speaking with me, Indianapolis. You can tell Portland that until the drydock is open I don't need to meet with her." As if in direct response to his words Downes' voice hailed him from the radio room.

"Heya Commander, good news! Everything's squared away and ready to rock. See? She's already in the wet docks!" The destroyer girl informed him proudly as Thorson escorted Indianapolis outside. As promised, the new and improved USS Downes was resting in the nearest wet dock to the labs, next to the Pennsylvania's dock. Thorson nodded with approval, thrilled to see four ships in the port below. The bulin crews had switched their focus to the Pennsylvania, examining the hull and moving materials necessary for repair. He hoped there hadn't been any arguments. The commander thought to try something one more time.

"Downes, you're ready to fight?" He asked. She looked up at him with elation in her eyes.

"You bet, Commander! Ready to blow things up on your command!"

"Will these help?" Thorson asked, holding out the used shards. He could see Downes' eyes widen as she reached for them, possessed with the same sort of air that Laffey had just before she got her rigging. Thorson grinned triumphantly as a shock ran through him the moment Downes touched them, the glow turning brighter and brighter as she brought them to her chest. Indianapolis stepped back in shock, bumping into Brooklyn who was equally curious, and then horrified, at Downes' suddenly unconscious form. Thorson was ready, however, having gently taken hold of the destroyer girl and kneeling so he could effectively cradle her to him. He tilted her head and looked at the back of her neck. Sure enough he found a shimmering mark there in the shape of the crossed anchors of the Union Navy, except instead of an eagle and shield, a stylized detonation accented them. He couldn't help laughing aloud. "Yeah, that fits you alright."

"Mmm…what happened?" Downes asked groggily as her eyes opened and she looked up at the blue of the sky. She was tense, something felt wrong. "Commander, my body hurts. I feel like I'm going to explode here."

"Downes, stand and prepare for battle," Thorson ordered, releasing her and watching as her body seemed to immediately relax. The shipgirl closed her eyes as the air around her shimmered and resolved into her rigging. On her right was a platform in the shape of part of her hull that sported two single barrel 127mm guns and an AA battery. On her left was a quad torpedo launcher and an additional AA mount that connected to the boiler on her back via two large cables. In her left hand was a final 127mm gun mount, one that she stared at in awe. As with Laffey, her feet had gained small red fins that he was sure would help her skate over the ocean if need be.

"This is so damn cool," Downes whispered, leveling her left hand at the Union dorms.

"Oh no you don't young lady, I sleep there!" Thorson yelled, grabbing her and turning her around until she faced the two unused dormitories to the right of his office. "Now you can fire."

"Bombs away!" Downes cried happily, sending a full three shot volley into the far building and watching as sections of wall crumbled away. One shell managed to sneak through a window on the top floor, detonating and throwing debris through the roof.

"My word!" Brooklyn gasped, holding onto Indy's shoulders. The heavy cruiser was staring in awe.

"Now Downes-" Thorson was cut off as Downes, weighed down by her rigging, turned and slammed herself into him in a bear hug.

"This is so damn cool, Commander! I can't believe I almost died without getting to do this!"

Thorson's reprimand died in his throat as he gently brought a hand around her shoulder. "Just…help Askashi clean up the mess, alright?"

* * *

With the drydock now open and Cassin insisting that she was better suited to remaining on base and drinking a coke, Thorson escorted Indianapolis to the labs, along with Portland. He needed heavier escort ships anyway. As they reached the docks they found the two battleships waiting for them. Thorson decided on a less casual approach. He saluted and the two of them returned it, Pennsylvania more eagerly than Tennessee.

"Any issues with the repair crews?" Thorson asked, pleased that Pennsylvania looked far more comfortable than she had following the attack in Hawaii.

"They're a bit overeager but it feels normal, Commander," the battleship reported. He nodded.

"Good. We're going to see about rebuilding the Indianapolis. The two of you are welcome to observe. Tennessee, if you intend to fight again I'd recommend you come along," Thorson added, waiting to see how she would react. The buxom woman said nothing but did nod curtly at him. He considered it good enough. Soon the five of them were assembled in front of the conductive matrix. Thorson looked down at Indy. "I can't handle the cubes on my own, not if they haven't been used before," he explained, indicating the small chest nearby. "Why don't you go pick out a couple?"

Indianapolis did as bade; opening the chest as Portland eagerly looked over her shoulder. The taller cruiser girl pointed this way and that but Indianapolis took her time and considered the stock before her, eventually reaching in and selecting two cubes that seemed to work for her. Thorson showed her where to place them before giving her final instructions. "I want you to think about your ship; not your old ship, but what your ideal version of the Indianapolis would be, complete with the Pandora reactor, alright?"

"Yes, Commander. I'll give it a shot."

"That's all I ask. Don't worry, you should be able breathe the moment the chamber fills completely."

With a nod, Indianapolis stepped into the matrix. Thorson had to restrain Portland from leaping into the other chamber as the device became operational. Without Akashi and the bulins in the lab it was almost eerie how quiet it was, the other union shipgirls watching with interest as Indianapolis began to float within the seawater and softly spread her arms.

"Commander, what's happening to Indy?!" Portland asked worriedly as the girl's palms and chest began to glow softly. He stroked his chin in thought.

"If I had to guess, I'd say she's willing a new weapon into existence. Look at her face, Portland. Does it look like she's in distress?"

"No, Commander. She looks happy," Portland agreed, suddenly possessed by a thought. "I'm going to go outside and make sure her new ship is coming in alright. Don't you dare let her drown, Commander!"

Thorson smiled as Portland tore out of the labs for the docks, the girl's black, star-spangled bikini top barely containing her chest. He looked at Pennsylvania.

"She ever slow down?"

"Not that I've seen, sir."

"He's sir, now?!" Tennessee demanded.

"You really want to do this again, Tenn? Give it a rest," Pennsylvania snapped. "_Sir_," she accentuated with a devastating look at her partner, "I understand that the reconstruction of this fleet takes precedence, but we need to talk."

"I couldn't agree more, Pennsylvania. The word treason has been used far too frequently on this base over the last two days," Thorson replied, noticing that Tennessee had the decency to hang her head in shame. "Tennessee."

"Yes…sir?" She eventually said, looking up at him.

"What was the last time you were able to work out?" He asked, keeping an eye of Indianapolis now that he had Tennessee's attention. The slim cruiser girl had already fully consumed one of her cubes.

"The day we met, sir."

"Why don't you explore the civilian areas of this base, see if you can find a gym? If you have any issues with access, find me or Akashi," he suggested.

"You'll tell him?" Tennessee asked Pennsylvania, causing Thorson to cock a brow. The raven-haired battleship nodded.

"Everything. Now go pump some iron. I'm sure the commander will find you when he needs a second battleship in the water."

"Which will be as soon as I'm able," Thorson confirmed. "You're dismissed, Tennessee."

"Very well, sir." With a hard glance she turned on her heel and left, leaving only Thorson and Pennsylvania to watch as Indianapolis floated serenely, surrounded by her hair in the water.

"Did you bury her?" Pennsylvania finally asked after a long moment of silence, her voice strained. "It's a nice place to rest."

"No," Thorson replied quietly. Pennsylvania didn't say anything, but he could feel her glare on him. It didn't feel so different from facing down her main batteries. "Her cubes are too valuable to leave to rot…or whatever it is cubes do."

"There's no bringing someone back from the dead, Commander," the battleship insisted harshly. "I know."

"Who was it?"

"Oklahoma. She was busted up even worse than Cassin and Downes. Command did nothing; bandaged her wounds and just waited. They let her die. Do you understand me, Thorson? They didn't try to radio for Vestal or anything. They let her die and they could have done something!" Pennsylvania raged quietly, looking over at Indianapolis as the girl finished processing her final cube. "Nevada couldn't take it. She tied a couple of main battery shells to her legs and jumped. Eventually her cubes floated back up. Arizona is gone, Commander. I'm asking you to bury her so I can move on and kill every last Sakura bitch I can get my hands on."

Thorson glanced briefly at Pennsylvania to acknowledge that he heard her and that she was out of line. He moved forward and gently caught Indy as the girl stumbled a bit on her way out of the conductive matrix. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"A bit cooler, Commander. Did it work?" She inquired.

"Why don't you head on outside and take a look. Portland should already be there; she couldn't contain her excitement. I'll be along shortly, alright?"

"Yes, Commander. Do I get my rigging soon?"

"Soon as your ship is declared seaworthy, combat ready, and moved to the wet docks. See to it now," he encouraged, sending the young cruiser off with a thin smile. It faded as he turned back to Pennsylvania. "What color were their cubes, Penny?"

"You don't have the right to call me that, Commander."

"You called me Thorson. Consider us even. Answer the question, Pennsylvania," he demanded, squaring away to face her down.

"Blue, like they'd never existed."

"And they will never exist again. But your sister is not dead. She's as alive as Shiranui, which seems damn well close to being alive as far as I can tell. Nevada gave up and Oklahoma died hopeless…I get it. Your sister didn't."

"What the fuck makes you so sure," Pennsylvania whispered, her jaw quivering with rage and sorrow.

"Come see for yourself."


	18. Chapter 18

Thorson and Pennsylvania were waylaid on their way out of the dock laboratory by Portland and Indianapolis. The taller cruiser girl was ecstatic at the new USS Indianapolis and was already encouraging her little sister to give it a spin.

"Well? How do you feel?" Thorson requested of the tanned cruiser girl as Pennsylvania kept walking a few paces to remain aloof from the action. "Ready to move her to anchor?"

"Yes, Commander," Indianapolis confirmed. "It's…really nice to have a ship of my own now."

"Her guns and hull look quite impressive. Take good care of her," Thorson encouraged with a thin smile. "Portland?"

"Yes Commander?" She replied with a perky smile of her own.

"When your sister has cleared the docks, ask her to walk you through the process of forming your ship. When the two of you are done you can return to the dormitory construction project. For now, Pennsylvania and I need to discuss the events that came to pass after Pearl Harbor. Indy, do you think you can do that?"

"Shouldn't be a problem, Commander. Two cubes?" She asked, constantly looking over her shoulder at her ship's newly minted hull. Thorson nodded.

"Aye, two cubes. Have fun you two, just not too much fun. Perhaps after dinner?"

"Sounds good Commander, have a good chat!" Portland bade them well before taking Indy's hand and practically skipping up the gangway and onto the ship. Thorson was pleased to see that Indianapolis appeared most content with the situation, a proud and happy look on her face as she and her sister disappeared into the bowels of the ship, likely to examine whatever the Pandora Reactor was. The commander looked over at Pennsylvania.

"Sorry for the delay. Shall we?"

"Not a problem, Commander."

* * *

They passed by Akashi, Laffey, and company on the way up. They had made substantial progress on the dormitories in only a short while, the two story wooden frame already assembled. They'd begun on the inner workings of the building, laying pipe and wiring in all sorts of ways that Thorson was, frankly, content to ignore. He trusted Akashi enough to make her own home livable even if it was purely out of self-interest. Almost anything was better than the base's current suite of dorms. He even noticed Downes and her sister helping out a bit. When Thorson and Pennsylvania arrived at the command post Brooklyn stood and welcomed them.

"There have been no changes since you left, sir," she informed him politely.

"Perfect, thank you Brooklyn. Feel free to go on your hunt for a library. Pennsylvania and I can discuss our matters out here and cover the radio," Thorson replied. With a bow of acknowledgment, Brooklyn stood and walked to the door, closing it politely as she left.

"She clearly enjoys her assignment. Didn't pin her as a secretary," Pennsylvania murmured, looking at Thorson with a studious gaze. He winked at her before grabbing a spare chair from his office.

"She's not my secretary. I daresay she expressly recoiled at that particular notion. Please sit; sorry I can't offer you something more comfortable," Thorson apologized. Pennsylvania crossed her arms under her chest and leaned against the doorframe to his office. Her breasts needed no further support, but it certainly didn't hurt her profile. He did his best to keep his eyes on her face.

"I'm fine standing, sir."

"Alright, let's get down to it then," Thorson agreed, foregoing the chair and leaning back against Brooklyn's desk, close enough that he could easily hear and reach the radio in case of an incident. "Other than Oklahoma and Nevada, what else do I need to know?"

"Enterprise and the fleet that she's attached to should have returned and united with the rest of the Union forces at Pearl Harbor by now. She's where we pulled Brooklyn and the other two cruisers from. I'm damn certain she's the only reason they were allowed to leave at all, too. She, at least, has managed to make an impression with the officers of the Pacific fleets." Pennsylvania's tone told Thorson all he needed to know about her opinions regarding the ship known as 'The Big E'.

"And her clout is the only reason you and your little band weren't shot, I presume. Don't take it out on her," Thorson ordered with a sarcastic smile, one that Pennsylvania returned.

"Yeah, you don't have to remind me, sir. But she hasn't seen what I've seen. She's still by the books."

"I understand, could really have used her air power though. You do realize, Pennsylvania, that you may have escaped from under the thumb of a distrustful Union command only to end up serving in the fleet of the one officer that will insist you work with any Sakura and Ironbloods who join us, correct?" Thorson and the battleship stared one another down for a long while. Eventually she relented and looked up at the ceiling.

"That will be a hard ask, Commander. I've told you what happened to us, how we got here. Give me something, anything to make this the right decision."

Thorson cocked a brow, willing to interpret her tone as a request. He nodded. "You must have seen it yourself back in Hawaii, Pennsylvania. Those weren't just Sakura aircraft. There were Siren craft in that attack force. I'd stake my life on it."

"So the Sirens are working with the Sakura. All the more reason to destroy them!" She insisted, her voice echoing in the small space.

"No, Pennsylvania. I admit I'd arrive at that conclusion as well if I hadn't met Akashi and Shiranui, but I did. I believe them. Think about the position the Ironblood navy is in right now. Think about the size of the war machine that the Sakura just awoke. They aren't losing, not yet, but they soon will be, at least in the Pacific."

"You have a lot of faith in the Union, Commander," Pennsylvania cut in, clearly not sharing that same faith.

"The Royal Navy and Airforce continue to hold the Ironblood at bay. So long as they hold on we will be able to produce enough material and munitions to overwhelm them. Here in the Pacific I hope to assist against the Sakura in any way I can. For now, given my forces, that will amount to supply raids, hit and run attacks, and securing oil for the Union and ourselves if we can manage it. But try to think of the long game, Pennsylvania. I admit there are worlds in which the Sakura and the Ironblood can win this war, but almost all of them involve allying with the Sirens. What sort of price do you think that bargain cost them? The Sirens are literally the source of the cubes, the reason for the very existence of shipgirls. What possible reason could they have to choose sides in this conflict such as they have?" Thorson proposed. Pennsylvania considered his words, cupping her chin with her slim fingers. He knew he was staring.

"Like what you see, Commander?"

"It's a welcome change from being mobbed by overeager destroyers, Pennsylvania. I'm not asking you to go easy on them in battle. I'm asking you to beat them into submission to the point that they realize the folly of their ways."

"I don't think that will satisfy me, Commander," she replied, her eyes glinting with murderous intent. He stared her down, her beautiful figure mostly forgotten.

"I don't care, Pennsylvania. The Sirens killed your sister, I was there. I watched it all happen. Save your hatred for them and the Sakura that are willingly working with them…and for the love of God don't let it consume you. Arizona is still on this side of the plane." Thorson pushed himself off the desk and walked past Pennsylvania into his office, his upper arm brushing against her in the crowded doorway. Ignoring the contact, he unlocked a drawer in his desk and procured those two, enigmatic cubes and returned to the elder sister. The look on her face had changed from a passive stoicism or anger to an emotional mix of pain and tenderness.

"Damn it…Arizona," she whispered. Thorson extended his hand.

"Take them. See for yourself." The Commander watched as the battleship did as bade, her ironclad demeanor cracking further as the cubes rested in her hands, the purple glow shining just a bit lighter as Pennsylvania's green eyes widened with shock.

"I can see it…I can see you," she whispered, reminding Thorson of the moment Shiranui had examined the cubes. "It feels like you…made it a bit easier."

"I don't know how to bring her back, and I'm not willing to risk an untested theory on her cubes, but if there's ever an indication that the matrix could be used to revive her I won't hesitate to do so. Don't give up on her, Pennsylvania." Thorson could tell that Pennsylvania was barely listening to him, having cradled her sister's cubes to her chest. Even so she nodded faintly.

"I appreciate that, sir. If she got eaten up and became a ship or something…I'd probably go insane. Would it…" The battleship trailed off, unsure if what she wanted to ask was even permitted.

"You want to take care of her until then?" Thorson asked kindly, receiving a silent nod in turn. He extended a hand and placed it gently on Pennsylvania's shoulder. She opened her eyes and met his. "I can't think of anyone better. Will you fight for me, Pennsylvania?"

"I have a choice?"

"You all do," he insisted. Her eyes blazed with sudden intensity.

"Your enemies will taste my guns, sir…though if you command it I will show them mercy, for _her_ sake."

Thorson smiled broadly at Pennsylvania, stepping back a pace to render official orders. "Take your time this evening and ensure Arizona is properly taken care of. After that, complete the repair of your ship and assist Tennessee with reconstructing her own. By now I'm sure you understand how the process works. Give Cleveland a hand too if she needs it. Tomorrow morning we will all gather and discuss our first sortie as a major force." He gave her a casual salute before gesturing to the door of the building. "My door is always open."

"Sir, yes sir."

* * *

"Hey, Laffey, where you going? We've gotta be up in like eight hours!" Downes called from her cot as the lapine destroyer padded softly to the door of the room that now housed the three living destroyer girls on base as well as Akashi. The catgirl was watching her intently too.

"I'm going to sleep with the Commander," she replied with little concern. Cassin groaned and turned over under her blanket while Downes mouth dropped open.

"W-w-what?! You and the Commander fuck each other?!"

"Laffey had sex with Shikikan and didn't invite Akashi, nyaa?! Traitor!"

Laffey shook her head. "Laffey misses the Commander after last night. His bed is warmer than Laffey's." Her reasons given, Laffey walked out into the hallway and closed the door quietly behind her, leaving Downes to talk with Akashi.

"Does she have any idea what she sounds like?" The Union girl asked.

"Akashi doesn't think so, nyaa. But Akashi has shared Shikikan's bed too. He has never done anything bad to Akashi."

"So you're saying the sex was good?" Downes pressed with morbidly curious eyes.

"Sis, you're a pervert," Cassin rendered from the comfort of her bunk. Downes waved her off as Akashi shook her head, her tail standing on end.

"Akashi has not done it with Shikikan, nor has Laffey, nyaa."

"So she's really just heading over there to sleep with him?" Downes concluded in disbelief.

"Probably, nyaa. I'm sure Shikikan would sleep with you too if you wanted, Downes. You aren't scary like those Union battleships, nyaa! The blonde one makes Akashi want to hide in fear!"

Downes couldn't help but chuckle at Akashi's unvarnished opinion of her comrades. The two battleships had declined to spend the night in the dormitories yet again. Tennessee was spending the night ensuring her own ship was ready, while Pennsylvania had seemed distant and distracted before saying she wanted to spend the night aboard her own vessel. Thorson had allowed it all. "Yeah, but please try to understand with them. They went through a lot in Hawaii."

"But Downes lost her limbs and is still so friendly, nyaa!"

"I have them again, thanks to Commander Thorson. Tennessee has been separated from her sister and Pennsylvania lost hers. I got off easy," Downes reasoned. Akashi nodded.

"Akashi works with Shikikan now. If they fight for him, Akashi will help them."

"Works for me, Akashi; been nice meeting you by the way. So you…you aren't going to follow her?"

"Mmm…" Akashi pondered, bringing her tail across her mouth in a comical thinking pose. "No, Akashi will let Laffey have tonight. Maybe she will go tomorrow!"

Downes shrugged and leaned over to flip the light switch. "Well, far be it from me to criticize you. Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight, nyaa!"

"Night, sis."

_Is it really that nice?_ Downes couldn't help but think has she drifted off to dreams of torpedo detonations.

* * *

At 0700 hours the next morning Thorson awoke and cracked his eyes, his field of view almost entirely obscured by Laffey's mane of hair. She'd sought him out the night before, stripped down and immediately curled up on his chest and fallen asleep. He swallowed heavily as he looked down at her. Yet again the little destroyer had pushed his limits, fully divesting herself of any clothing beyond her panties. He gritted his teeth. "Get up, Laffey. We're heading out today."

The bunny girl's ears perked immediately and she pushed herself up just enough for Thorson to catch a glimpse of her tiny pink nipples, a view that had him looking off to the side with a furious blush as she spoke sleepily to him. "Laffey wants to link with the Commander again. Commander, is something wrong with Laffey?"

"Laffey, you understand that for a man to look at a naked woman is…" Thorson began, having no bloody idea how to explain himself.

"But Laffey isn't naked," she insisted. "Laffey still has her underwear."

"Laffey…" Thorson groaned, feeling his heart leap into his throat as the door banged open to reveal Downes with full rigging deployed.

"Morning Commander! Let's…get…holy shit," she trailed off as Thorson let out a guttural growl of frustration, lifting Laffey forcefully off him as she squeaked in surprise and placing her gently on the floor before throwing the covers off his body.

"There you go Downes, pants on, no sex. God damnit I'm getting court martialed so hard. Laffey, put your clothes on and get down to the mess hall. Downes…I'm very sorry," he apologized profusely as Laffey complied with his orders and left the room as though nothing untoward had occurred whatsoever.

"I…um…" the destroyer tried, finding herself most preoccupied with Thorson's bare chest. Laffey had been lounging against that chest all night. It didn't seem fair. She didn't like the fact that she even cared. She was used to her cube dictating her wants and needs, the desire to fight and destroy. This was something else entirely, something she didn't understand. Thorson threw a shirt on before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Downes. I have my hands full with all this already, as you can no doubt tell. Having a ship that wants to get out there and fight is…refreshing. If you feel the need to discuss…what you just saw, please come find me in my office whenever we return from our mission."

"You didn't fuck her?" Downes asked bluntly, hand on her hip. Thorson shook his head.

"No, Downes. I did not."

"Did you want to?" She pressed. He shrugged.

"I have a man's body, Downes. I'm sure it wanted to. I chose not to."

Something in Downes' wisdom cube hummed at his words. She looked down at her body, at her dainty hands and lithe arms. "Do I…have a woman's body, Commander?" She asked, not a hint of seduction in her voice at all. He took a step back to look her up and down fully.

"Not like Tennessee and Pennsylvania do, Downes, but if you were a human you'd certainly fit the profile of a woman in her late teens. I suppose the answer is yes. Or did you mean something else?" He asked, not exactly sure what aspect of womanhood Downes might have been concerned with.

"I don't really know, sir. It's just when I saw you without a shirt and thought about Laffey touching you that way I started to feel strange, like I wanted to blow something up. It wasn't my cube though, not this time," she elaborated. Thorson sat on his bed and gestured that she should do the same if she wanted. Downes deactivated her rigging and complied, leaving about half a foot of space between them.

"Don't stop speaking your mind, Downes," he told her compassionately. "That would explain a lot, to be honest. If that's the case I'd say yes, you're both a warship and a woman. I've suspected as much for a couple days but you can never really tell as a man. We're god awful at that sort of thing. You alright?" Downes was looking herself over again, a frown on her face.

"But men fight wars, sir. I want to fight."

"They do…they do, Downes. But that's the thing about men. From time immemorial when we go to war we bring our women with us, in spirit. Soldiers carry pictures or letters. We refer to our tanks, planes, and ships as women. Not sure if you ever got a chance to see some of them, but plenty of aircraft in the Union feature decals of quite…impressive females in decal form. I suppose in that regard it makes all the sense in the world that the cubes would make you all female instead of male. I may be in over my head though. Having a fighting force of real women is already proving…interesting."

"A harem, you mean?" Downes pressed. Thorson turned beet red as she laughed. "Look, Commander, you said it yourself. You're a man, I'm a woman. If that's how this works, if we head out there and get into fights, kill so we can both come home…even someone like me would want to be with that sort of man, I think. Impossible not to. You've been kind to all of us so far. I think you can keep that up."

"I pray that remains so, Downes. How is your rigging, any issues?"

"None, sir. But don't change the subject on me. Breakfast?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure."

* * *

Thorson was pleased to find no ships actively glaring at him when he entered the mess hall that morning. Tennessee and Pennsylvania still kept to themselves, but they seemed to be engaged in a normal conversation as opposed to plotting or disgruntled complaining. The bulins were there as well, vibrant and animated as always. Thorson sat down between the battleships and the rest of his fleet, surprised to find Shiranui as the center of attention for the other destroyers. She had a look of utter disinterest on her face but her playful balls of spirit fire seemed to have minds of their own, dancing around for the other girls.

"Where's Akashi?" Thorson asked.

"She's in the kitchen, idiot Shikikan. If she and I cannot fight then it stands to reason we must make food," Shiranui said dispassionately. The Union girls looked at him to see how he'd take the moniker 'idiot Shikikan', but he was more than used to it by that point.

"And you trust Akashi to make food?" He asked with a knowing glance.

"Perhaps not so idiotic as I thought this morning," Shiranui replied. "Though it's hard to screw up this oatmeal stuff that you Union types eat. I suppose oats themselves are non-perishable to an extent…"

"Good morning, Shikikan! Breakfast time, nyaa!" Akashi called, delivering a bowl of passable oatmeal and a mug of coffee. He gave her a nod of thanks and put it away quickly.

"Alright then," he said loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Let's talk sortie."

"Woohoo!" Downes and Portland cheered as Akashi scurried away and returned wheeling a large chart of the surrounding area that she'd pinned to a chalkboard. He had no idea when she'd done it, but Thorson smiled, recognizing it as one of the maps from the Laffey. His girls were getting better. _When did I start thinking of them as mine?_ He wondered, standing to address his budding fleet.

"Alright, I'm going to get the bad news out of the way first," he began, looking at his battleships. "The two of you are staying here for now." Tennessee glared at him as Pennsylvania took a sip of black coffee and locked eyes with him over the rim of the mug. The rest were silent.

"I believe you owe us an explanation at a minimum, Commander," she insisted.

"Agreed. This operation is a scouting mission. We don't know where the Union's forces are. We don't know where the Sakura fleets are. We don't know the current state of supply lines of the two powers and we don't know if there are other scouting fleets out there. We also have no air power. If we're caught in open water by a carrier group, you and Tennessee wouldn't make it."

"Permission to speak, sir?" Cleveland called as the battleships looked ready to murder someone. He nodded. "I'd be able to protect them out there. I was able to fit even more AA guns on my hull thanks to the reconstruction. Can't they come with us?"

"If my only concern was the aircraft of a single carrier group, Cleveland, I would say absolutely. Depending on the number of escorts we might even be able to defeat an isolated Sakura carrier duo. Unfortunately there is no reason to believe we will receive such an opportunity. It's much more likely we encounter larger forces or groups of cruisers and destroyers, in which case battleship speed and maneuverability is also an issue. The minute we need to assault a fixed position or go in against their own battleships the two of you will be front and center," Thorson assured his larger ships. "But for now our mission is to gather information, potentially get a read on enemy or allied movement, and if we happen to see a Sakura convoy, conduct a hit and run. All of those goals are accomplished better by a nimble fleet. Between your guns, Akashi's AA batteries and the shore guns I'm more than confident leaving this base in your command, Pennsylvania."

The two battleships looked at one another, the looks on their faces making it clear that Thorson had caught them off guard. Eventually they both stood and saluted. "Do we have permission to utilize the main command office?" Tennessee asked. Thorson smiled at her.

"Sure. Just know that if you leaf through any classified intel I expect a twenty page thesis on the motivations of the sirens and the origin of wisdom cubes on my desk by the time I return. Now, back to the mission. I believe it would be prudent for us to maneuver in a spiral pattern with our base at the center, slowly increasing the radius over the course of a day or two before returning. Cleveland, you'll be the flagship of this fleet with Indianapolis and Portland on either flank. Laffey, you and Cassin will have point. Downes, you're the rearguard. And don't give me that look, young lady. If anyone gets behind us you're going to be the first ship they meet. I expect them not to survive the encounter."

"Yes sir!" The white-haired girl affirmed, standing to salute as her rigging activated out of sheer excitement, the extra weight almost causing her to topple backwards over the bench of the dining table. Thorson watched Cleveland, Portland, Cassin, Indianapolis, and the battleships look on with jealousy.

"Don't think I forgot the rest of you," Thorson reassured them with anticipation written all over his face. It felt good taking care of 'his girls', in a way. He preferred when they were smiling. "Who wants some rigging?"

Their cheers echoed through the still mostly empty mess hall.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello everyone, SabatonBabylon here. Just wanted to give a shoutout to everyone reading and commenting on this platform. I'm sorry I'm not actively replying to comments, but I can assure you I read every one of them and your feedback is most appreciated. Keep them coming and thanks for reading!

* * *

Thorson was the last one out of the mess, emerging to find his fleet congregated near the anchor shaped fountain that marked the center of the more civilian area of the docks. To his great surprise it had not only been cleaned and polished, but it was now functional. The bulin crew chose that moment to emerge from behind a nearby building. Upon seeing the fountain they rose a great chorus of 'buli!' and joined their sisters, their mission accomplished.

"I take it this is your doing?" Thorson asked the chief mechanic. She saluted with her oversized wrench.

"Bulin thought it would be a good send-off, a show of pride, buli!"

Thorson nodded and patted her head, earning a contented 'buli' from the small mechanic. "Well done, all of you." Praise rendered he turned to the rest of his fleet, procuring a small bag of shards from his pocket as well as the final shards from his and Laffey's first victory. He extended that one to Cleveland. "Want to go first?" He asked.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't touch them!" Portland called from behind Indy. She'd draped her arms over her sister in a casual hug.

"This one is from a Furutaka class drone ship that Laffey and I destroyed. Once a cube or shard has been used I can apparently touch them. I don't know why. You'll all soon realize, if you haven't already, that pretty much everything on this base is touch and go," Thorson admitted with a grin.

"Well I guess that's just how it is. I'm ready, Commander!" The star spangled cruiser girl confirmed, walking up to him as her cape billowed in the wind and her hair shone a bright strawberry blonde in the tropical winter sun. She met his gaze as he extended his hand to her. He could see the shards' reflection glinting in her ruby eyes. There was a measure of hesitance there. "Does it hurt?"

"It will feel a bit uncomfortable afterwards but once you activate it you'll be fine. Also you might get light headed or faint," he told her truthfully. She shrugged.

"Catch me then." Cleveland took the shards, their glow increasing in orders of magnitude as she drew them to her chest. Portland gasped as she watched the process for the first time. Brooklyn, Downes, and Indianapolis observed silently, unsurprised as Cleveland was enveloped in light and passed out. The battleships frowned as Thorson caught her gently, holding her to him until she stirred again. He gently brushed her hair away from her neck and they could all see the image of a broken aircraft square in the middle of an AA sight. The rigging had taken. Brooklyn smiled.

"That's an appropriate calling card," she agreed as Cleveland took a deep breath and stepped back from Thorson.

"Sorry about the nap, Commander. You were right, that's quite the trip. Do you think you could do something about this itching though? I feel like I'm about to grow an Oerlikon out the back of my neck," Cleveland complained.

"Cleveland, activate your rigging and prepare for battle," Thorson ordered, watching with pride as Cleveland generated rigging complete with all ten of her gun barrels, a crane, and a crow's nest that reached above her head. Cleveland beamed as she got a feel for her new guns while the other girls clapped and cheered. Akashi even came in for a big hug, explaining to a confused Cleveland that they were now 'crane buddies'.

"Cassin, you're up," Thorson called. The dark haired destroyer approached along with her sister and eventually selected a shard from Thorson's bag. He and Downes had little trouble supporting the girl and before long she was sporting an almost identical set of rigging as her sister, though her mark was some sort of soda bottle. Thorson didn't know what to make of that particular development but Downes seemed pleased with her sister's rigging, already showing her the finer points. Given the pale-haired destroyer's enthusiasm, he had little concern regarding her darker haired sister.

Portland came next, bubbly as always and insistent that Indy watch her closely. Thorson got a bit flustered when the cruiser unceremoniously collapsed against him, pressing her prodigious chest against his, but she was up and about soon enough. The destroyers and Indy looked on with fascination as Portland's nine gun rigging shimmered to life, along with part of her hull on her right side that seemed to be capable as both a blunt instrument and counterweight. Her guns were connected by a series of metal arms, allowing for independent movement and firing. The part Portland was most excited about, however, was the Indianapolis-style horn that now adorned the tie of her ponytail.

"Look Indy! Big sis is just like you now!" She shouted with glee.

"Good job sister. It's my turn now?" The younger heavy cruiser requested. As Thorson nodded Portland returned to the rest of the fleet, deactivating her rigging and eagerly asking about her mark. They informed her it was a cluster of three stars. Indianapolis was staring at Thorson.

"Are you ready?" He asked kindly.

"Yes," she whispered as she reached for the bag. "Sir, three of them are calling to me. May I?"

Thorson's brow furrowed as he thought about his other ships. Cassin had only required one shard. The rest needed two. Indianapolis wasn't a large shipgirl to begin with, but her eyes were clear. She wanted it, to not be held back. Thorson eventually nodded. "Just be careful."

Indy collected her shards and looked closely at them, watching the glow surrounding her arms before taking a deep breath and bringing them all to her chest. Then she screamed.

"Indy!" Portland yelled, rushing to kneel at Thorson's side where the Commander was tending to Indianapolis' limp form. The girl's face was contorted in pain. Sweat had already begun forming on her brow just below her horns. They were practically radiating heat and light.

"Shiranui, go get whatever medical supplies you can reach quickly and-"

"That won't be necessary, idiot Shikikan," the ghost girl insisted. "I can hardly believe it but this girl seems to be like Nagato-sama and Mutsu-san."

"What the hell does that-" Thorson was cut off yet again as Indianapolis grabbed his uniform tightly.

"Commander, please!" She managed in a pained gasp. "Let it...out!"

"Sis!" Portland wailed as Thorson did his best to get the struggling cruiser to her feet, seeing a glowing symbol on her back that meant nothing to him. Only much later in the war would he learn its true meaning: danger, nuclear material.

"Indianapolis, prepare for combat!" Thorson ordered. He stumbled backward as the cruiser began activating her rigging, gritting her teeth and groaning in discomfort as she lifted off from the ground. Two massive formations had begun to resolve at her shoulders and her light pink hair was growing steadily. All assembled watched with a mixture of awe and horror as the rigging revealed itself, nine guns in triple batteries attached to two gigantic metal arms, each of which was easily the size of Indy herself. CA-35 was written proudly on the outside of the right arm as Indy slowly collected herself and settled down on a large bomb of a design Thorson had never seen. The weapon bore that same symbol in yellow and black. The young woman finally sat herself comfortable upon the bomb and opened her eyes. She was still floating, her excessively long hair swaying and waving about in a beautiful dance.

"That's better. I'm very sorry for worrying you, Commander," she said in her usual voice.

"Mother of God…" Thorson whispered as Portland jumped at her sister, easily caught by those titanic arms.

"INDY!" The girl wailed. "What happened to you?!"

"I'm still me, Portland. The Commander just made me more than I was. These will…take some getting used to," Indianapolis acknowledged as she looked past her relieved sister and flexed the fingers and wrists of her new appendages. The rest of the fleet was still in a state of shock, even the battleships.

"Well Indianapolis, if we ever engage in a boarding action I think you'll be on point for that one," he joked, relief flowing through him as she seemed to be quite alright despite her painful transformation. He made a mental note to check up on her later before looking at the big boats. "Which of you two is next?" He asked. After a quick glance at Pennsylvania, Tennessee stepped forward. She took her shards and looked them over in her palm, giving them the same venomous look she had given Thorson previously.

"I've suffered enough for you. You serve me now," Tennessee muttered, crushing them in her hand until blood dripped from between her fingers. With a defiant look at Thorson, Tennessee remained standing and alert. "Give the order, sir." He cocked a brow at her but nodded in respect at her sheer grit.

"You continue to surprise me, Tennessee. Activate your rigging and prepare for combat."

Relief passed over her face as Tennessee put on a display that frankly was capable of rivaling Indianapolis' own rigging experience. Six gun barrels, three to a side, and threatening hull profiles graced her hips. Another six main barrels rested above her shoulders. Two quad bofors batteries rounded out the look as well as large fins on her feet and gold communications arrays on either side of her head that gave her the appearance of a beautiful, horned demon. Thorson couldn't help but nod approvingly. "Your enemies will flee before you. Fix your hand up when we're done here, alright?"

The shipgirl only smirked at him and raised her palm, showing nothing but unblemished skin. Thorson made another mental note regarding cubes and their response to strong wills. When she turned from him and deactivated the rigging he caught a glimpse of what looked like a fist just under the collar of her jacket. He doubted he'd ever be intimate enough with her to confirm her symbol. It was Pennsylvania's turn.

"You ready?" He asked. She gave him a sarcastic flip of her hair as she approached and collected the final shards from the cube Akashi had deconstructed days before.

"I think I'd have preferred to go first," she replied. "This has been quite the show. And I doubt I'll live up to Tennessee."

"You're a Valkyrie, Pennsylvania," Thorson said quietly. "You'll get what you need."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're into me," she replied as her eyes fluttered and she brought a hand to her forehead. Thorson lent her a shoulder for balance as she absorbed her shards.

"I'm that obvious, am I? Go ahead Pennsylvania, prepare for combat." Thorson watched as she complied, her rigging somehow evoking elegance despite her status as a battleship. Nine guns branched from the tower at her back and her hips were braced by thin slices of her hull, attached at her waist by a metallic clasp that almost acted as a corset. She tilted her head and tested out her new limbs before fixing her gaze on him.

"Maybe one day you'll get to see what's under the collar of my jacket," she told him seductively, her long, stockinged legs drawing plenty of jealous attention from the less well-endowed shipgirls. "So don't die out there, Commander. And if you ever leave me at home on a mission again…"

She didn't finish her threat, instead choosing to rejoin her comrade and leave Thorson feeling very much like prey. He shook his head to clear out the impure thoughts; it was finally time to depart. "Akashi and Shiranui, please load enough food for me for a few days onto the Cleveland. Bulins, these six need fuel and munitions for a multi-day sortie. Everyone who's on today's mission...head to your ships." Grinning faces and rigging surrounded him as they cheered, with Downes and Cleveland tearing off for the docks without waiting for any further orders. Laffey was saying goodbye to her Sakura friends and Cassin fell in with Portland and her sister. The bulins hopped off to action as well, leaving Thorson to address the battleships and Brooklyn.

"I'm sorry about leaving you all behind," he began. Tennessee waved him off.

"We get it already. Don't rub it in...sir," she frowned. He shrugged.

"As you say then. I leave you three with full discretion. If any ships approach this base you can take the action you see fit. If they're Union…at least wait until they fire on you to return fire, please."

"I will ensure that doesn't happen, sir," Brooklyn assured him before either battleship could protest. She gave them a pointed look as she continued. "We all understand how vital the Union is to us, if only for supplies and for the dissemination of...your message."

"Thank you all. Godspeed," Thorson concluded, saluting before he turned for the docks. Tennessee tapped Brooklyn on the shoulder.

"It doesn't bother you?" She asked, a hint of pity in her voice for her rigging-less sister.

"I have been given my mission, Tennessee. It just doesn't involve main batteries."

"Understood."

"Are you happy you decided against death by firing squad?"

Tennessee looked at Thorson's retreating back. "The rigging is pretty damn nice."

* * *

"Does this mean Laffey is the flagship now?" The small destroyer asked Thorson as he joined her on her bridge. The two of them had been on sortie together before, and the USS Laffey was already armed and fueled. The bulins were attending to the rest of the fleet, with Pennsylvania and Tennessee moving their hulls out into the bay to make some space in the docks. The two ended up skating back to base thanks to their rigging. Thorson was glad Tennessee hadn't seen him looking over at them through his binoculars. Her smile was a thing of rare beauty that he was sure wasn't meant for him. He turned his attention back to the small, sleepy destroyer.

"No Laffey, Cleveland is the flagship and I'll be with her during the operation, but I wanted to give you your wish," he explained, taking her hand. Laffey looked up at him with a curious noise before realizing what he meant. She sent out her activation pulse, dragging Thorson down into her mind as she did so. He was ready this time and allowed her to see the conflicts in his heart.

"Laffey understands...but she wishes it could be simple," she replied, pressing herself against him and going in for a kiss while on tiptoe. Thorson felt her in his mind and against his chest. He threw caution to the wind, closing his eyes and meeting her lips willingly. They slowly sank to the floor of the bridge, with Laffey ending up in his lap. She didn't let go of his lips once. Regardless of his reservations, the mental link and its consuming comfort had Thorson engaged and almost eager. Hearing Laffey's shock at feeling his tongue on her lips, coupled with the jolt through her body and his own mind was certainly a unique experience, something he'd never be able to mimic with a human woman. Eventually they drew apart and Thorson held her to him, allowing the flushed bunny girl to recover her wits. He reached out with his mind to soothe her as he petted her head.

"I'm sorry it can't be simple," he muttered. She sighed into his uniform.

"Laffey told the commander she understands. Thank you. How long?"

"I'm sure we have at least fifteen minutes," Thorson figured, his words prompting Laffey to tilt her head and peck him on the lips before closing her eyes and drifting off against his chest. As she did so he felt their link wane and the ship fell almost silent beneath them. He was reminded of their night at sea as they fled from Pearl Harbor. They'd been through much together, he considered.

"I guess she really does just love comfortable sleep," Thorson whispered, leaning his head back against the steering gear and waiting for the beginning of his first true command assignment.

* * *

"Welcome to the Eagle Union's premier AA light cruiser, the USS Cleveland!" The shipgirl called proudly as Thorson climbed a ladder onto deck. The destroyers were already out of dock and the Portland class cruisers were on their way. He saluted the eager, tomboyish shipgirl and she returned it before leading him to the bow of the ship. "I figured we could have a better view for now. It's too nice a day to be on the bridge," she said, activating her ship. He looked over at her.

"Cleveland, can you desync from your ship for a moment?" Thorson requested. She shot him a confused look but did so anyway.

"Is there a problem, Commander? Everything seems fine to me."

"Not at all, Cleveland. That said, there is something I'd like to try," he explained. "In our last battle Laffey and I were in contact when she activated her rigging and ship. The resulting pulse almost had me vomit my guts out but…"

"But?" Cleveland asked suspiciously, suddenly quite curious.

"She and I somehow achieved a limited mental link that persisted after breaking physical contact. I have no idea how the process works or what causes it. I'd like to see if it works with you as well. Call it an experiment."

Cleveland furrowed her brow as her white cape billowed around her thanks to a nice sea breeze from the north. Gull song and salt filled the air as she closed her eyes. "What will you see?"

"I don't know, but you'll be able to see my past as well," he explained. "If it's too much, I understand. We met but a short while ago."

"We're also at war, Commander," Cleveland replied, her countenance hardening. "Will it improve our combat performance if we can link like this?"

"That much I can guarantee," Thorson said confidently, remembering how easily he and Laffey had executed the four Sakura drone ships.

"Then let's do it. Every knight could use a squire! Do I do anything special?" Cleveland asked as she activated her rigging.

"No, not that I can tell. Just take my hand."

"I'm glad you explained yourself beforehand, Commander Thorson. Otherwise I might have given you a 203mm HE volley!"

"Save it for the enemy, Cleveland," Thorson returned a smile and reached for her. She met him halfway with a firm grip full of confidence. Her eyes held his.

"Ready?"

Thorson breathed deeply and steadied himself as he watched her ruby irises. "Go for it." Cleveland complied and sent out the activation pulse. Contrary to his link with Laffey, which had felt soft, perhaps like a pillow, Cleveland's pulse thrummed through his body. It felt like he was being punched in the gut. It forced him to take a knee on the deck as image after image flew through his mind, both his own memories and Cleveland's. He felt her guns, felt her yearning for combat. He saw her many sisters, separated by the realities of fleet maneuvers. He saw Pennsylvania after the attack. Soon enough Cleveland was on her knees beside him. They were both panting heavily as the ship below began to move out to sea.

"Wow…that was…how the hell am I supposed to reconcile the way you cared for Arizona and the fact that you're indulging yourself with that destroyer! Crazy human!" Cleveland exclaimed angrily. Thorson shook his head.

"I don't think you have to, Cleveland. I don't really have a good explanation. That's some impressive war games performance by the way. I'm sorry about Helena though. I could tell you cared deeply for her."

"I'll see her again, sir. She's a bit of a wallflower but she's no coward. She was selected for an SG retrofit and I wasn't. It happens," the cruiser girl responded with a can-do tone. He found strength in her optimism.

"Thanks for not freaking out," he replied quietly, not able to meet her eyes. Whatever he'd felt in the moment with Laffey was very much overridden by guilt. Cleveland waved her hand dismissively.

"Whatever, Commander. If those girls want to waste their time on that sort of stuff it's none of my business. Time is money, so let's be off! This whole mental link is pretty cool by the way; I can already see the heading you want to take in your mind. Alright girls!" Cleveland yelled, a sudden buzzing making itself known between Thorson's ears. Eventually he could hear the other ships on sortie.

"About time Cleveland, what happened?" Portland asked. Thorson watched as Cleveland screwed her face up, eventually resolving all the signal traffic in her head. He reached out to her with his thoughts and tried to help. It was like a mental switchboard. She gave him a wink and a thumbs up when the static died.

"Is everything well with the Commander?" Laffey added.

_Can I reply like this?_ Thorson wondered, causing an immediate burst of radio chatter.

"Commander! How the-" Downes exclaimed, echoing the sentiments of the rest of the fleet. The benefits of the ship link continued to grow.

_Damn…these cubes are something else. Who's ready to head out on patrol?_ He asked.

"For the Union!" Came the cry as the six ships passed Tennessee and Pennsylvaia, forming a diamond formation with Cleveland and her formidable AA array in the center as they reached open water. The first true sortie of Azur Lane had begun.


	20. Chapter 20

"Heya Commander, good morning. Sleep well?" Cleveland asked as Thorson stepped onto the bridge for the beginning of their second day at sea.

"Don't you already know the answer to that?" He asked groggily. "Anything new?"

"C'mon, Commander," Cleveland pouted at him. "I think we tamped down on the link pretty well when we were asleep. Didn't realize it would last this long though."

"Nor did I, though I suppose there's no reason to have suspected it would just fade on its own. I guess you could just sync up again without me but it's not like we've had time to stop," he lamented, looking over his naval charts.

"You know I don't mind, right?" Cleveland asked, leaning back against the steering gear and glancing at him. "You're not a bad guy, Commander. I think you're a bit too soft on Laffey and Akashi but they're pretty damn cute, aren't they?"

"It's going to always be like this, isn't it?" Thorson asked, rubbing his temples.

"I mean, if you keep kissing your ships it will be! But don't be like that, Commander. Secrets are only going to end up hurting them, and you. I won't tell. It's not my place. When you have a lot of sisters like I do you learn when to keep quiet. What do you think of this weather?" She asked, pointing to the western horizon. They had already completed one circle around the base and had found nothing, though Thorson suspected the ominous clouds on the horizon might have had something to do with that; that and the Pacific was a rather large place.

"I was on a submarine before this, can't say storms ever bothered us too much. What do you think?" He turned the question around on her.

"If we tighten up the formation we'll be fine, make sure no one gets lost," she said confidently, closing her eyes and scrunching up her face in thought. Thorson could faintly feel what she was doing, checking on the relative location of her Union sisters.

"It's good of you to check on them all like that," he affirmed.

"There are a lot of Cleveland class ships out there, Commander. In a way I'm responsible for them all," the tomboyish cruiser replied. "What are your orders, sir?"

Thorson stood and moved beside her, looking out over the choppy seas with his binoculars. "How daring do you want to be, Cleveland? It could provide the cover we need to poke our heads into Sakura territory."

"Ooooh, that's what you had in mind? Let me check!" She replied with excitement, radioing the other boats. "What do you think, girls?"

"Let's do it!" Downes replied immediately. "Don't mind me; just gonna come up on your stern real quick. Turn your lights on if we do this?" She requested as Thorson chuckled.

"I suppose the Cleveland class does have a nice posterior," me mused, winking as Cleveland herself blushed and more calls of affirmation came in from Portland and Indianapolis. Even Laffey agreed.

"If Commander wants to go into the storm, Laffey will follow," she said sleepily over the radio. Thorson watched as the formation tightened around Cleveland, with every ship activating most of their exterior lighting. They would stick out to be sure, but it was better than losing anyone. He glanced at Cleveland.

"You ready?"

"Absolutely, Commander. Let's go hunting. Just give the order."

He nodded. "All ships, change heading due west. Keep your lights on and check in via radio every two minutes. Report anything on radar or visual. Even if it's a false positive we're better safe than sorry."

"Roger that, Commander!" Cleveland and the others acknowledged orders and headed for the dark clouds. "Do you really think we'll find anything?"

"Honestly, Cleveland? No," Thorson told her. "But as I said, it's good cover to scout around a bit in the direction of Sakura territory. Even if we find nothing we've still done what we originally set out to do. If we do happen to encounter a Sakura fleet, well…let's just say I hope they'll be focused on something other than us."

"And then we strike!" The shipgirl exclaimed happily. He nodded.

"And hopefully come out of this with all six of us."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Thorson muttered. "All ships, kill your lights now!" The commander looked around as the ships of his fleet became nothing more than dark silhouettes in the driving rain. "What do you think, Cleveland? They know we're here?"

"Give them another good look, will you?" The cruiser requested, standing at his side and placing a hand on his back as he peered through his binoculars again. "Damn this is really cool by the way. No sir, I think we might have them unawares. See how they're still in single file? Doesn't appear to me that they expected any Union ships about. We may have killed the lights in time."

"Agreed. How do you want to proceed?" Thorson asked.

"You want me to run the battle?" Cleveland asked with excited surprise. Thorson shrugged.

"I figured we could look into it together. Downes, move to the front of the formation," he ordered, receiving an affirmative from the destroyer and watching as she pulled alongside and then past them at full speed.

"So that's your plan then?" Cleveland asked with approval in her voice. "Lead with a torpedo wave and open fire just before they strike?"

"Exactly. Not sure any torpedoes will make it, but even if we score a single hit that will help us greatly. I count at least eight destroyers in that formation. If we can take out those three cruisers…"

"So long as we can dodge their torpedoes we have a significant advantage in firepower," Cleveland finished for him, nodding confidently as her hull rocked in the choppy seas. "Well I'm ready when you are, Commander. Just give the order!"

"We're lucky they have no battleships," Thorson said, taking Cleveland's hand a focusing on his fleet. "All destroyers, I want a full torpedo volley aimed at the lead elements of the enemy of the formation. All ships, load HE rounds and prepare to target the enemy destroyers. As soon as we open fire increase your distance from one another and watch for torpedoes. Portland and Indianapolis, I want the two of you up front the closer we get."

A chorus of eager affirmation reached his ears, or was it his mind. Even Cassin seemed mildly excited. He could practically feel the energy radiating from Cleveland. "When do we fire?"

Thorson tried to run the calculations in his head, taking a rough guess at the distance of the enemy fleet and factoring in the travel speed of his force's 533mm torpedoes, which were already in the water. "Before the torpedoes hit. The chop will help with concealment but I still want them focused on us. Target the destroyers." Cleveland waited silently as the two of them counted down with one mind, turning and angling her guns at the lead enemy destroyer. It was still hard to make out through the rain and low light, but Thorson thought he could make out the low profiles of multiple Mutsuki and Hatsuharu class hulls. He took a deep breath. "All ships, fire at will!" The thunder of guns erupted all around him.

* * *

"Curse this storm. We were almost at the coordinates given to us by Akagi-sama," Myoukou lamented as the rain lashed against the windows of her bridge. "We're never going to track down those traitors like this."

"All we have to do is wait for it to clear and carry on. It's not like we have useless human crew to worry about anymore. Besides, you think that little cat would fare any better in this storm? She's not even a warship," Nachi radioed back.

"No, instead of humans we're stuck with that procession of children," Aoba whined. "Oh well, at least they can follow in a straight line and shoot where you point. Not much use in them other than that though."

"Hey, we can hear you!" Shiratsuyu protested, though that only had the cruisers laughing at her.

"And maybe when you distinguish yourselves in the war games, like the Akizuki girls, we'll treat you differently," Nachi replied haughtily. Myoukou was about to order a cessation to the radio chatter when she spotted lightning to her right, though something was subtly off about it. Fear lanced through her when she turned for a closer look.

"Ready your shields! All hands prepare fo- GAAAH!" The lead cruiser doubled over in pain as her barely ready shield felt the full brunt of a Union torpedo detonation. Chatter had exploded over the radio as shells rained down around the destroyer formation, terrified crying and screaming telling her that Hatsuharu and Mutsuki had been hit. "Damage report! Stay in formation and return fire!" She commanded, pushing herself upright with the hilt of her blade and turning to face their assailants. Bright lights marked the Union vessels as two large cruisers bore down on them, complemented by a Cleveland-class and three destroyers who were firing an almost unceasing rain of small caliber HE shells on her fleet. _Those Union dogs, attacking us so brazenly with a smaller force?! _Myoukou gritted her teeth and returned fire at the lights, immediately getting a face full of searchlight in reply from one of the destroyers that temporarily addled her senses. Her cruiser sisters did the same, but it was clear the sneak attack had proven disastrous in terms of her force's morale, especially among the young and inexperienced destroyers. They had already fired off their torpedoes in disarray and few in any of their shells were hitting their marks. Some splashed short of the lead Union ships while others sailed harmlessly overtop of their hulls. She breathed deeply and tried to remember her training, calming her mind. Her soldiers needed her to rally them. "You Union cowards, have you no honor? Feel the wrath of the Sakura! All ships focus fire on the Mahan class!"

* * *

"Keep up the fire, they're weakening!" Cleveland shouted, sweating profusely as she devoted all her energy into the reloading and firing of her guns. With ten barrels on her hull and the quick actions of her loading mechanism she was almost capable of uninterrupted ripple fire, though it was clearly strenuous activity. Thorson stood stoically at her side, his eyes fixed on the enemy fleet via his binoculars. The moment he'd seen the telltale blue shimmer of a shipgirl's defensive power surround the lead cruiser he'd done his best to visually confirm that there were no Sakura sailors in the enemy fleet. He'd still not seen a single one. Based on the coordinated actions of the cruisers and a couple of the destroyers he was sure that he was up against a fleet consisting of actual shipgirls, no drones.

"Keep your shields raised and ready," he ordered his fleet. His words proved prophetic as the Indianapolis shuddered under an impact that had her crying out in discomfort over radio.

"INDY!" Portland yelled, her fear palpable in her voice.

"Portland, stay in formation!" Thorson ordered sternly. "Focus your shields downward. Eyes on sonar! Indy, damage report!"

"Shields are holding," the young cruiser panted. "Sonar is negative, seems like an isolated attack."

"Enemy torpedo formation was rather lame. They are afraid," Laffey rendered her sleepy judgment as she launched another wave of torpedoes from her position on the far left of the formation, joined by Downes and Cassin. Thorson didn't want to underestimate his enemy, but it was hard to not agree with Laffey's assessment of the battle so far. Most of the shells and torpedoes fired by each side had missed, but the ships were drawing closer by the minute and his side had better fire control. Thorson knew his larger guns would win in a knife fight, but he had to even the odds on torpedoes first. Sakura cruisers carried them, and if their firing patterns were any indication there was another wave coming at them that was actually aimed, unlike the panic that was evident in the first destroyer volley.

"Commander, look left! Eleven o'clock!" Downes radioed him. Thorson shifted his gaze from the lead ships to the rearguard of destroyers. Three of them had broken formation and were fleeing as fast as their engines could move them, which was a considerable speed. Another destroyer had fallen away from the formation with a gimped engine. A fifth had been set ablaze. That left three operational. He couldn't help a feral grin.

"Press on, they're breaking!" He yelled, his stomach dropping into the pit of his stomach as the water roiled around them. The second wave of torpedoes had found their mark. Cleveland grunted with exertion and leaned against him for support that he willingly gave. Elsewhere the situation looked more concerning as the air around Cassin seemed to flicker and flare. Her shield's depletion was confirmed as multiple 203mm HE shells slammed into her.

"SIS!" Downes yelled in fury as the Cassin's deck caught fire and she listed dangerously to one side. "Commander!"

"Downes, take her place on the right flank. Indy and Portland get up front and crush them!" Thorson ordered. "Cassin, status report!"

"Heavy damage…would rather be home…working on the fires," her voice came weakly.

"Just focus on damage control for now," Thorson continued as Downes and her sister swapped places as best they could. "Portland, Indianapolis, move up now!"

"But Commander, Indy's already taken several hits!" Portland protested. "She's my little sister!"

Thorson was about to tear into Portland for questioning his orders in combat when the enemy cruisers fired another volley. It was an act of defiance as multiple ships burned and one of the Myoukou class hulls continued to sink lower in the water. In the face of the arcing shells, Indianapolis put on a burst of speed and moved to the tip of his formation's spear. "Sister," she said calmly between breaths, determination in her voice. "Shut up. Activating Pandora reactor, commencing Pandora field projection." Laffey ooh'd and aah'd as Indianapolis' hull glowed brightly before projecting a massive field of shimmering blue hexagons around the entire fleet. The barrier flared and flashed at the impact points, absorbing the entire volley. Thorson didn't know how often Indy would be able to repeat the feat, but the act itself was clearly so unexpected and revolutionary that both sides guns had momentarily stopped firing. He raised his hand and pointed at the remaining cruisers and destroyers.

"All ships return fire! Finish them off! And Indianapolis?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Damn fine work."

* * *

"Myoukou, we need to leave now! The kids took off running, Hatsuharu is one ember away from a detonation and Shiratsuyu lost her engines so we're now outnumbered," Aoba reported, the panic more than evident in her voice. "Oh right, and they have a massive shield that blocks shells!"

"What you suggest is surrender, dishonor!" Myoukou protested, knowing her own voice sounded strained as she tried to keep up the fire now that more shells were coming directly at her. One of her torpedo arrays had already been disabled.

"And if we stay here we're all going to die! I'm still taking on water!" Nachi cried. "Damnit sis, give the order!"

"Rrrr…all ships full retreat! Get out of here and make for the sanctuary!" Myoukou reluctantly ordered, turning her rudder and fleeing from the advancing Union ships. She even ran a white flag up her mast, just in case the Union commander was of a merciful persuasion. After Pearl Harbor she didn't think it would work. "Nachi, keep up!" She yelled, looking behind her to see only Aoba and two destroyers keeping pace. Yuugure had similarly run up a flag of surrender and was turning to try to assist her sister.

"I can't!" Nachi shouted in distress. "My hull is too low! I can't stop the flooding and handle the fires! Myoukou, please! Tell them we surrender!"

Myoukou threw her hands forward and gripped her steering gear tightly, allowing a tear of shame to slip past her lids. More shells rained down around them, the impacts bludgeoning her as Nachi took another volley to her amidships and screamed over the radio. The lead cruiser roared in despair and set a broadcast to all frequencies. "This is Myoukou, operator of the IJN Myoukou and commander of this fleet. We surrender! Please, cease fire!"

* * *

"Commander Thorson?" Cleveland asked as the broadcast came in. He was frowning but held out a hand.

"All ships cease fire. Downes, remain with Cassin. The rest of you advance on the wounded vessels."

"What should we do on contact, sir?" Portland asked.

"If a shipgirl surrenders, take her prisoner and scuttle her ship. If not, sink them," he ordered, unable to meet Cleveland's eyes as he possibly condemned those girls to death. He could feel her unease well enough through the mental link. He thought everything settled and done when another voice suddenly reached them all on all frequencies.

"Myoukou, I can't get out! There are fires on deck and my bridge took a direct hit! I'm sinking! Sister, help me!" Thorson threw up his binoculars and easily picked out the distressed ship, one of the Myoukou class cruisers. He and his fleet were nearing the disabled destroyers, but if the other four enemy ships kept fleeing they'd be unable to catch them. The burning ship was left in no man's land. Additional engagement was the last thing on anyone's mind, however, as increasingly distraught cries continued to sound over the radio. "Oh gods, oh gods, the door, the water. Myoukou-san, please. Please save me!" Nachi shrieked, surrounded by fire in the cold maw of the sea. Thorson gritted his teeth and looked on as the Sakura shipgirl's words turned to unintelligible screams and shrieks as the hull sank lower and lower. Eventually the radio fell silent as the hull slipped below the waves. None of his ships dared to speak for a long moment as Thorson removed his cap and held it over his chest. Cleveland had long since turned away from the sight and was holding his arm tightly.

"Commander…let those four go, please. We'll beat them again if we have to. This is enough," she whispered. He couldn't speak, didn't trust himself. He'd thought the slow and inevitable death of sailors on a submarine to be the most horrific thing he'd witness. The screams of that unknown shipgirl were something else entirely. He knew they would haunt him to the end of his days. He did his best to soothe Cleveland's rioting emotions as they continued to approach a pair of Sakura destroyers, promising her mercy if their enemy surrendered. He surveyed the situation anew, finding one Hatsuharu-class destroyer steadily succumbing to fire and flooding damage while the second pulled up as close as she could, flying the flag of surrender. He watched as a distressingly frail looking girl abandoned her bridge and ran up her deck to the bow, looking behind her at the fires. A blue, oriental jacket billowed around her form in the wind along with, much to Thorson's surprise, a thin, black tail. He had but a moment to process that interesting tidbit of information as the girl continued to look about her in distress.

"Oh shit," Thorson cursed, knowing what was coming. The girl's rigging wasn't even active anymore. He yelled out orders as she jumped into the churning seas below, the pilot of the other Hatsuharu-class looking on in horror as her tiny form was quickly tossed about and subsumed by the whitecaps. He and Cleveland could feel each other's desperate pull to not see another frail creature destroyed by the uncaring ocean. He radioed the lead elements of his fleet. "Portland, Indy, get to her now!"


	21. Chapter 21

"Commander, we've lost visual on the enemy shipgirl. Taking emergency measures," Indianapolis declared stoically, floating closer to her sister as Portland skated and jumped over the chop towards the now sinking Hatsuharu.

"Elaborate!" Thorson demanded, paying close attention to their progress as Laffey broke from the formation under his orders to scuttle the stricken destroyer left behind in the wake of the battle.

"My breasts aren't large enough," Indianapolis 'clarified' in a peeved tone of voice, leaving Thorson shell shocked by the girl he was coming to consider his most reliable heavy cruiser. Cleveland tried and failed to contain her laughter, clutching her sides as a sudden shriek from Portland came over the radio.

"Indy, what are you doing?!" She yelled as the arms of Indy's rigging hoisted her into the air and chucked her at the spot where the Sakura shipgirl had disappeared under the waves. Her rigging disappeared mid-flight and Indy called after her just before splashdown.

"Grab her and use your life preservers to float back to the surface," Indy ordered in her usual voice, continuing her journey at a leisurely pace as Portland entered the water with a massive splash. "Commander, requesting permission to board the other vessel and secure prisoners."

"That girl," Thorson whispered before replying with Cleveland's assistance. "Permission granted Indianapolis. Just makes sure Portland comes back too."

"Understood." Indy silenced her radio and began climbing the hull of the Yuugure with ease, assisted by her mechanical arms. She shivered slightly in the wind and rain but the trust that Thorson had shown in her kept her heart warm and her cube humming with satisfaction. As she clambered over the railing of the Sakura destroyer and leapt onto the deck, the operator of the ship yelped and stumbled backward, landing flat on her backside, having previously been pacing the bow in worry as she debated what to do.

"W-what are you?!" The neko girl demanded, her voice wavering with fear as she looked over Indy's impressive rigging.

"Union shipgirl Indianapolis, serving under the command of Commander Andrew Thorson. Surrender and your life will be spared on his orders," Indy spoke firmly, pointing her guns at the destroyer girl.

"My sister-"

"My own sister is fetching her," Indianapolis cut in as the heart shaped sprig of hair on her head twitched. "Ah, there she is."

Thorson watched from Cleveland's bridge as they pulled up alongside the stationary Portland and Indianapolis. The busty cruiser girl had just resurfaced, clutching the limp form of Hatsuharu to her body, the small girl's head supported by Portland's generous chest. Thorson smiled as he could practically hear the girl's pout over the radio. "Why are you so mean to your loving sister, Indy?!"

"Because you almost disobeyed the commander in the middle of a battle just to protect me. I'm not a child! Now get that girl to the commander before she dies like her ship. I have a raid to conduct."

"Portland, come to the Cleveland," Thorson ordered kindly. "She's just growing up, but she'll always be your little sister." A sniffle could be heard over the radio as the cruiser girl activated her rigging and did as bade.

"I'm sorry, Commander," Portland whispered, arriving at the Cleveland a few moments later.

"We'll discuss this when we're all warm and dry. Get her to the bridge, please."

"Yes sir."

Back on the Yuugure, Indy continued to stare down her charge. "Your sister has been taken to our flagship. Now make your choice."

The cat girl's tail and ears wilted but she raised her hands in surrender, her pink kimono hanging heavily from her skinny body as it was soaked by the storm. "You won't...kill me?"

"I already told you," Indy said impatiently. "You can die here and now or surrender your fate to Commander Thorson. Your fleet has abandoned you and you've known the shame of surrender. You're lucky he's not Sakura."

If Yuugure had any rebuttal to Indy's stereotypical description of the Sakura and their obsession with honor, she kept it to herself. The girl deactivated her rigging and looked back at her ship. That much Indy could understand.

"You may be able to get it back someday."

"I don't think you're right," Yuugure replied, moving to stand next to Indy. "How are we…"

"Come," Indy ordered, grabbing the girl with her rigging and hopping over the side as she shrieked in fear. A short trip over the waves later found them outside the door to the bridge of the Cleveland. "Commander, I'm coming in," Indy warned. She sighed as Yuugure wrenched herself from her hold and ran towards Thorson.

"Hatsuharu!" She was stopped as Indy, Portland, and Cleveland all pointed their guns at her. Thorson had drawn his Colt but kept it at his side.

"So that's her name?" He asked evenly, looking down at the unconscious girl. They'd removed her soaking kimono and draped her with Thorson's shirt and jacket, leaving him in an undershirt. "I'm Commander Thorson, leader of this fleet. Who are you?"

"Y-Yuugure, Sakura Empire destroyer," she said sadly, looking down at the floor as she realized exactly what was happening. She was surrendering to the Union not even a month into the war. The commander nodded.

"I'll make this clear now. If you don't force me to kill you, I won't kill you. My true enemy are your masters, the sirens." The Union girls furrowed their brows as Yuugure looked around in confusion.

"I…what?"

"I suppose I should have expected that reaction from a grunt. Another time then. Indy, Portland, scuttle that ship and return to your vessels," Thorson ordered. The two girls saluted and pointed their guns away from Yuugure.

"Don't worry you two; the Commander and I have more than enough guns to handle this lot!" Cleveland insisted with her customary chuckle, 'hm hm hmmm!' That seemed to mollify the two heavy cruisers, their ahoges bobbing as they turned and left. Portland threw her arms around her sister, causing them to stumble out the door.

"You were so cool Indyyyy! Do you think the Commander noticed my chest?" She crooned, seemingly unperturbed at having been slung into the drink and scolded shortly thereafter. Thorson gave the door an affectionate look.

"I'm glad we have them with us. Seems pretty hard to keep their spirits down," he told Cleveland. She nodded in agreement as they both returned their attention to Hatsuharu and Yuugure, the former finally stirring in her seated position. Thorson stood aside and allowed Yuugure to run to her, the catgirl destroyer embracing her sibling. They really did look alike to him. "Now then, what shall we do with the two of you?"

Yuugure looked fearfully at him as Hatsuharu groaned and continued to slowly come back to consciousness. He could see her shivering as Yuugure rubbed her shoulders. "Please, have mercy on my sister."

"And you?" Thorson pressed. "Cleveland, you have any handcuffs aboard?"

"No sir, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. They'll have to remain here."

"And when we sleep?" Cleveland pressed. Thorson shrugged.

"Did I ever thank you for not completely getting rid of your crew quarters? We can keep them there. The door locks."

"It's my ship, Commander. Of course it does!" Cleveland stated proudly. "What is it?" She asked, noticing Thorson had developed an interested look in his eye.

"Something that's been bugging me since we took Hatsuharu aboard," he replied, holstering his sidearm. "Yuugure, you can form rigging, correct?"

"I…yes? Yes I can," she said, clearly surprised to be addressed at all.

"Show me the back of your neck," Thorson demanded. The destroyer girl blushed furiously but loosened her kimono slightly, knowing she was in no position to protest. The Union Commander knelt behind her and she felt the shame build as he touched the base of her neck. "How curious," he mused, not finding any sort of symbol there. He was about to stand again when Yuugure yelped in pain and an angry black mass began forming where he'd thought she would have a rigging mark. It looked like veins or a spider web, and it was spreading.

"What the hell is that?!" Cleveland yelled as Yuugure collapsed next to Hatsuharu, shivering in pain. Thorson reached out but his touch seemed to make it worse.

"You think I know?!" He shot back, suddenly back in battle headspace as the girl before him suffered. "Wait...by God what is that?" He demanded, seeing an angry, red crystal forming at the center of the dark skin.

"Commander, that isn't right," Cleveland said, suddenly very nervous. "That's a shard, and something's really, really wrong with it."

"Oh really, what tipped you off? The fact that it looks like pure evil or the fact that she's in immense pain?"

"The only reason I'm not slapping you is because the link is telling me you're using sarcastic humor as a coping mechanism!" Cleveland shouted.

"Not me being your Commander?!" Thorson asked in confusion.

"You're one step from fucking Laffey, _Commander_!"

"And far too many from fucking Pennsylvania!" Thorson yelled futilely, the bridge falling utterly silent. It didn't last long. Hatsuharu was now cognizant enough to see the distress her sister was in.

"By my quad Bofors batteries, you do have the hots for her!" Cleveland gasped.

"Sister!" Hatsuharu shouted, tearing the two Union members away from their conversation.

"It hurts! Please…help me. Shikikan…" Yuugure reached out pitifully, her face contorted by pain. She'd called him Commander.

_You aren't my ship but… _Thorson reached out and placed a hand on her back, his fingers pressing down on the skin around the crimson shard. To his great surprise, Yuugure's breathing became less ragged and her eyes softened, though they were still shut in discomfort. "Cleveland, hold her steady. I'm going to try to remove it."

"Are you insane?! Wait, you want to get with Penny. Of course you are," Cleveland judged him, though her conclusion seemed to bring a smile to her face. She joined him as the sound of cannon fire heralded the sinking of the IJN Yuugure. "Go for it, Commander."

"Stay with me, Yuugure," Thorson ordered, placing two fingers at the base of the shard. It was hot, he could feel blood. "Fucking sirens!" With a yell he pulled as hard as he could, feeling something akin to flames shooting up his arm. After a split second the tension broke and the shard popped free with a spurt of blood and a final shriek from Yuugure. Thorson cast it aside immediately as Hatsuharu comforted her sister and Cleveland pointed her guns at the offending piece of a wisdom cube.

"That thing...what the hell…" she cursed softly, watching with her Commander as the shard began to disintegrate, a taunting, almost childish laughter carried out of the ship on a wind that had no business existing on the enclosed bridge. "Did that thing just...mock us?"

"I think we're about to get another chance to confirm," Thorson told her, watching with horror as Hatsuharu seemed to be succumbing to the same phenomenon.

"I s-surrender to y-you, Shikikan," Hatsuharu said timidly in an attempt to mirror her sister. It seemed to ease her pain. His touch eased it further. Thorson felt fire and blood again but removed his jacket from her and then the shard with all haste. The four of them shivered slightly as the whispers on the wind returned and then vanished along with the shard.

"Cleveland, get on the radio with Laffey immediately. Tell her to secure surrender verbally from that last ship and warn her about the shard," Thorson ordered. Cleveland closed her eyes and placed a finger on her temple as the Commander stripped his undershirt off, earning gasps from the Sakura destroyers as he took his shirt back from a mostly topless Hatsuharu. "We're even," he told her, ripping his undergarment in two and wrapping the first piece around Yuugure's neck to stem the bleeding. He repeated that with Hatsuharu, noticing with a grimace that he'd pulled the shards directly from their spines, a hint of white bone visible at the bottom of the wounds as their otherworldly bodies repaired their wounds at a prodigious rate. Cleveland demanded his attention as Thorson dressed himself and allowed Hatsuharu to wear his jacket again to keep her body temperature regulated.

"Sir, Laffey says she removed the shard from her prisoner, Shiratsuyu. She reports, and I quote, that she never wants to touch the evil fire again. It sounds like it was extraordinarily painful."

Thorson nodded, standing and directing his prisoners to follow him. They stood shakily but complied. "Understood. Tell her I'm very proud of her and to deliver her prisoner here. Downes, how's Cassin?" Thorson called over radio.

"Stable, sir. You couldn't have saved one of those ships for me?" The destroyer asked with fire in her belly.

Thorson frowned. "Next time...there will be a next time."

* * *

By the time Laffey delivered her prisoner and received a long headpat for having to deal with what Thorson colloquially referred to as a demon shard, he got used to the idea that seemingly all Sakura shipgirls had some animal traits, and the fleet reformed, all that was left to do was collect the shards and cubes left over from the battle. The process was uneventful, garnering him three cubes from the ships of the captured destroyers. That was until it came time to collect the cube that floated above Nachi's grave.

"I'll go," Cleveland volunteered grimly, leaving before Thorson had a chance to object. By the time she returned it was clear she wanted nothing more than to turn it over to him. Upon reestablishing the mental link he understood why.

"How much can you see?" He asked solemnly as his fleet turned for home after their first victory.

"Depends on the cube, probably. All I saw was her death," Cleveland said shortly, shivering next to him. Thorson tentatively reached out and put a hand across her shoulders. She turned and hugged him tightly.

"Don't let me die," she pleaded. He could feel she knew how unreasonable that request was. He encircled her with his arms and rested a hand on her head. She even smelled faintly of strawberries.

"I know you need to put on a brave face for all your sisters, but I can't promise you that," he whispered, feeling something gripping at the inside of his chest. "But I can promise that if you die, you won't die alone."

He heard a faint sniff as she dried her eyes on his shirt. "Thank you, Commander. I won't tell Penny, by the way."

"Thanks, I'd like to survive until my next battle."

"You say funny things when you're flustered."

"At least one of us got something out of it, Cleveland."

"You got three more ships."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"You don't think they'll join you like Akashi and Shiranui? I think you were quite nice to them all things considered."

Thorson frowned at the darkening horizon as the storm gave way to dusk. "That's not it. Those little girls were never meant to be on a battlefield."

* * *

"You know, I think I'm considering moving back onto your boat," Tennessee grumbled to Pennsylvania as the two were roused by Akashi's base-wide alarm. The blonde battleship threw off the covers of her futon and walked to the door of their room that faced the exterior of the partially completed Sakura dormitories. She stepped out onto the wooden flooring and looked past the overhanging roof to the skies. "What the hell is that cat thinking? It's barely light outside!"

"Not arguing the point, but I think you forget how uncomfortable Union cots are. That was the best short night of sleep I've had in ages," Pennsylvania replied sleepily, joining her and offering her a robe. "I know the commander isn't here, but you shouldn't get used to walking around like that. Coffee?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's go." After dressing and making their beds the two women walked down to the docks, the earth of the island still damp following the torrential rains of the prior day. To their surprise they found Akashi and Shiranui already awake and sitting on one of the piers. The catgirl waved them over, a thermos clutched in her hand that remained obscured by her too-long sleeves.

"Good morning Pennsylvania-san, Tennessee-san! Akashi is glad you woke up so early! She has coffee for you!" The two battleships looked at one another in confusion.

"Saves us a trip to the mess, I guess?" Tennessee murmured, following Penny the rest of the length of the dock to sit next to the two Sakura ships. Soon both of them had a steaming mug in hand.

"Care to tell us why you set the base's alarm for the literal crack of dawn?" Pennsylvania demanded. "And what's up with the '-san'?"

Akashi looked nervously at the still tired and grumpy Union boats, prompting Shiranui to speak. She was floating just above the dock, her spirit fire dim and her eyes tired, though she was most unafraid of them. "San is an honorific used to refer to and elder or authority figures in our culture," she explained in monotone. "By referring to you in that way, Akashi is acknowledging that here on this base, at least, the two of you are her elders."

That news left Penny and Tennessee contemplative. The raven-haired battleship took a sip of coffee before speaking again. "I see. And why are we up so early? The commander isn't set to return for another couple days."

"Akashi was thinking everyone would like to see the sunrise after the storm," the catgirl explained, pointing to the east where the first rays of dawn were painting the sky and clouds a brilliant red. Pennsylvania nodded and looked down at Akashi.

"Next time, just knock."

"H-hai, Pennsylvania-san." With that, the four of them watched the sunrise in silence, the coffee warming their bellies and fingers. Akashi seemed to slowly grow comfortable in their presence as the day began, her thin tail eventually waving back and forth as she finished her drink. They were all about to head back to the dormitory when the base's actual alarm sounded. Akashi yelped and dropped her cup into the bay while Pennsylvania and Tennessee stood and activated their rigging, peering out over the water as the small comm arrays near Tennessee's temples began moving.

"Brooklyn, what's going on?" She demanded.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake, Tennessee. I hope Penny is with you. I have three contacts on radar; all appear to be about the same size. Unless that's Laffey and the two Mahan-class boats, it's an enemy formation. They're coming at us from the northwest."

"We'll take it from here. Thanks Brooklyn." Tennessee shut her radio down and looked at Pennsylvania. "Three Sakura destroyers from the northwest, in all likelihood.

"Shit…this could get messy," Pennsylvania swore, looking in that direction. She could barely make out the shapes on the horizon. "Tenn, we need to move now before they get close enough for a visual. Thanks for the coffee, minty kitty. Fish us out of the drink if they torpedo us, alright?"

"Akashi is not a minty kitty!" The repair ship shouted as the two battleships leaped from the docks and tore off toward their hulls resting in the bay, one of them tossing Akashi's mug back up to her.

"You are by definition a minty kitty," Shiranui added, continuing to watch the horizon as the two Union battleships activated and moved at full speed away from the base and around the eastern corner of the island. "Not a terrible plan," she acknowledged as Akashi's ears twitched nervously in anticipation. "Minimize the long range torpedo advantage, expect to take one or two hits and then destroy them with close range fire. Those two could possibly give Kongou-san and Hiei-san a run for their money."

"Akashi doesn't know what to do, nyaa!"

"You have your orders from Pennsylvania…san," Shiranui eventually said, though it seemed to leave a bad taste in her mouth. "If they are sunk we will try to save them. Although if those three are who I think they are…this will be quite the farcical comedy."

"How can Shiranui see so well, nyaa?"

"I can see their spirits, Akashi."

"Shiranui may be scarier than the Union girls, nyaa! Who is it?!"

"Mutsuki, Kisaragi, and Mikazuki." Shiranui replied after about thirty seconds, waiting for the ships to come a bit closer. Akashi began worrying the sleeves of her dress between her fingers.

"This will not be pretty, nyaa."

"You should head for your ship, Akashi. Those three will be lucky to survive this little encounter. I will make for the radio, inform the Union cruiser at the radar array, and attempt to persuade those two battleships to not grind them into dust."

"Akashi agrees, nyaa. Why do you think they're here?" Akashi asked her friend as they two of them retreated from the pier and headed towards the lab. Akashi diverted to her ship and Shiranui moved toward the stairs that led to the command office.

"They would never be allowed to sortie alone like that. Either they were lost in the storm…" Shiranui guessed, trailing off.

"Or what, nyaa?" Akashi prompted nervously.

"Or that idiot Shikikan drew first blood in this war and they are the only survivors."

Akashi looked down at the cement dock below her as she thought about other friends of hers going up against Thorson. "Akashi doesn't like this war, nyaa."

"Then blame Akagi and Kaga, and their foolish quest to become gods. Go and do your duty, Akashi. I will do mine."

"Hai, Shiranui."

"Spirits keep you." With that the two of them parted ways, Akashi scampering along the nearest wetdock to the labs and up the gangway to her own ship. Once aboard she activated the vessel and debated her next move, speaking to herself in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"What does Akashi do, nyaa? Akashi just started making friends with the big, scary Union girls! If she goes out and tries to stop them she might sink! Same if she tries to warn the children on the radio! Please turn around, don't come this way," she prayed, watching as the three little destroyers turned and headed straight for the base and its docks. She waited with bated breath as they drew closer and closer. "Oh dear, the island must have masked the battleships on radar, nyaa. They don't know!" Akashi could only imagine the panic among the young trio as the bows of the Pennsylvania and Tennessee slid into view, emerging from behind the eastern cove of the docks. "Akashi cannot look, nyaa!"


	22. Chapter 22

"You think our destroyers would ever do something this stupid?" Tennessee asked, adjusting her turrets and secondary batteries to target all three of the Sakura destroyers that had practically sprinted for the base with no apparent concern for their own safety.

"Without the Commander, maybe. But certainly not anymore. Laffey was more likely to run aground in her sleep," Pennsylvania declared, cycling her main gun shells to HE. She looked over at her partner, finding Tennessee's guns at an odd angle. "Tennessee, where are you aiming?"

"The bridge. Why?"

Pennsylvania sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You have AP loaded, don't you?"

"Of course I do. It'll be instant and painless assuming my aim is good, which it will be at this ridiculous range. It's more than they gave Oklahoma and your sister!" The battleship raged.

"And if our Commander behaved the way you do, you wouldn't be alive to entertain the idea of turning enemies into red mist," Pennsylvania snapped back, revolted at the idea of taking sport in killing unseasoned foes.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Penny!?" Tennessee yelled over the radio. "Have you forgotten what these bastards did to us at Pearl Harbor?"

"Don't you dare," Pennsylvania replied quietly, her voice laced with murder. "Don't you dare accuse me of forgetting my sister! Aim for their vital points or ammunition storage. If I see you shoot at the bridge of any of those pathetic little ships I'll request the Commander to allow me to execute you myself. Now fire!"

The conflict between the battleships was given form and sound as their guns fired a barrage of shells at the Sakura destroyers, who had recently noticed them and were trying to turn within the confines of the base's bay. For the Union battleships it was fish in a barrel. Tennessee's main guns tore through one ship's shields easily and punctured the hull, detonating the ammunition storage and blowing the ship in two from the stern. Secondary fire from the two ships riddled a second boat and Penny's main guns set the third ablaze with massive explosions. They were spared having to reload as radio broadcasts came from the base and Akashi all at once. The catgirl was louder.

"Please, listen to Akashi, nyaa! Don't hurt the little ones anymore!" Pennsylvania was about to protest when one of the destroyers accidentally released a torpedo and hit its sinking sister in panic. She blinked a few times and eventually replied as she and Tennessee sailed back into the bay, their guns silent but at the ready.

"You know them, minty kitty?"

"Akashi begrudgingly accepts that she is a minty kitty but that is not the point, nyaa! Akashi would like to fish them out and save them please."

Pennsylvania looked to her right at Tennessee. The ships guns were returning to their resting positions. "They were no fun. Do whatever you want, _Pennsylvania_," Tennessee replied in a forced impersonation of Thorson. The raven haired battleship was about to tear into her friend when Shiranui cut in via radio.

"Thank you for allowing me to borrow this, Brooklyn. Pennsylvania-san, you are victorious I assume?"

"Yeah, didn't take much. Whoever was on those destroyers might as well have been born yesterday. Your buddy is fishing them out now," Pennsylvania confirmed, steering her ship back into its resting place as the Akashi moved through the burning wrecks, occasionally dropping her crane over the side and hauling up small and soaked figures onto her deck.

"Mmm, I see. Not that you have any reason to do what I ask, but thank you for your mercy today."

Pennsylvania sighed as she de-synched with her ship and stepped out onto the deck, taking in the early sun and wind. Her heart had more than settled following the scare of potentially having to lead the defense of the base on her own. She couldn't help but wonder what Thorson would have thought of her maneuvers, what he would have thought of her sparing Sakura shipgirls that they might experience the same wind on their faces. "It wasn't for you, Shiranui, but…I think Commander Thorson would have preferred things this way," she explained.

"Ah yes, our lovable, idiot Shikikan. I will be down shortly, but you should be the one to take them prisoner. I do not believe Shikikan's designation of authority to us extends to prisoners of war."

"Agreed. Meet us on the Akashi, then. Tennessee, you coming?"

"I'm going to go lift heavy objects and think about sinking every Sakura carrier I can find," Tennessee fumed. Pennsylvania didn't protest.

"Understood. Thanks for the help, Tenn."

The blonde battleship looked across the water at Pennsylvania as they both skated back to base. There was anger there, the frustration of vengeance denied. "Your mercy will get you killed one day," she swore.

"And Thorson's mercy is the only reason you're alive," Penny whispered, allowing her comrade to go without further debate. She instead turned for the Akashi, who had just finished her rescue operation and was heading back to dock. The Union battleship put on a burst of speed and beat them there, waiting with her hands behind her back on the dock as the gangway was lowered for her. She ascended quickly, her rigging still active, to ensure none of the three prisoners did anything rash. After a couple moments walking past cranes and AA guns, she found Akashi.

"So, where are they?" She demanded, noticing the cat's shadow was abnormally long. Leaning to her left, Pennsylvania saw three young girls hiding from her behind the exasperated looking repair ship. The line shifted right to avoid her gaze, but she saw matching hats as well as cat ears and tails aplenty. "What in the...they make Laffey look like a bombshell! What the hell were those three doing on warships?" Pennsylvania roared, mad at the fates of war more than anyone actually present. The girl with pink hair squeaked in fear.

"P-please do not eat Kisaragi! I don't taste good!"

"Uh, I was saving this for later but if she's hungry she can have my lollipop," the black haired girl said. Pennsylvania found her rather brave.

"Can I have it?" The final girl asked. Penny saw she had blue hair.

"No, Mikazuki. It's for the scary Union lady who wants to eat Kisaragi!"

"I do not want to eat Kisaragi! Now get in line before I decide to!" Pennsylvania barked, earning a chorus of terrified shrieks as they cowered anew behind Akashi. She sighed in frustration. "Can you...do something about them?"

"Akashi will try, nyaa. Girls, this is Pennsylvania-san. She does not harm Akashi and will not harm you if you do what she says, nyaa."

"But Akashi is a traitor," Mutsuki declared in her childish voice, parroting what she'd surely heard around the Sakura Empire's naval facilities.

"Akashi is not a traitor! Akashi still loves the gods, the Sakura, and Nagato-sama! Akagi and Kaga are the traitors who sided with the sirens! Now stand in line like miss Penny says or Akashi will throw you all back into the sea with your ships, nyaa!"

Pennsylvania's brows rose as the little girls complied, cowed into obedience by Akashi's sudden fury. She tried to smile down at them. "Alright, so we have strawberry kitty, chocolate kitty, and blueberry kitty," she said, taking a knee so that she could look them closer in the eye. "Until our Commander returns the three of you are my prisoners." Penny waved her hands quickly as they looked about to cry. "No no no, listen! As long as you do what I say you won't be hurt and you won't be eaten, alright?"

That promise held back the tears at least, but none of them would look her in the eye. Kisaragi had one of Akashi's sleeves in a death grip and the other two didn't look much better. "Eating them? That would certainly be a terrifying sight," Shiranui said calmly, having quietly floated up behind them all.

"It's the other traitor!" Mutsuki shouted as though winning a game of hide and seek.

"Stop calling them that or they won't give us food!" Mikazuki protested.

"The three of you will remain silent until spoken to," Shiranui ordered, her spirit fire flaring in rage at the label of traitor. "Akashi, until the Commander returns we should keep them here. There is no place for them on the base yet."

"I can help," Pennsylvania offered begrudgingly, not really wanting to deal with the children but knowing that someone had to. She was about to suggest a guarded trip to the mess hall when the base alarm sounded again. "You've gotta be kidding me. Brooklyn, what is it now?!"

"A fleet of six ships, Penny! Standard Union formation!" Came the cruiser's relieved voice. Pennsylvania felt a weight lift from her shoulders as she pushed down an odd desire to skate out to the horizon to meet him.

"Thank the fates...I almost got stuck with babysitting duty."

* * *

As Thorson disembarked from the Cleveland he was met by the leader of the bulin crew. She saluted with her wrench, taller than she was.

"Welcome back Commander! Where do you need us, buli?"

"Glad to be back, thank you. The Cassin needs immediate attention. She's suffered significant damage to her superstructure and may have hull damage as well. The other ships are yours to prioritize as you see fit," he ordered.

"Yes sir, buli!" The lead mechanic acknowledged his orders before running off to the warehouse to summon her sisters to work. The rest of Thorson's fleet, save Akashi and Tennessee, had made their way to the Cleveland's dock, with Downes assisting her sister. Cassin looked pale and weak.

"Brooklyn, status report?" He asked. The cruiser cleared her throat and gave a precise report, her long hair swaying gently behind her.

"Sir, one wing of the new dormitories has been completed thanks to the efforts of Akashi and the bulin crew, with the other side well on its way. Captain Stephens arrived the day after you left. My understanding is that he stopped by Pearl Harbor and was ordered to turn around immediately in an effort to fortify neutral and allied islands in the Pacific. I was unable to offer him any assistance at the time but we spoke briefly and he agreed to convey your message onward. I promised that upon his return we might discuss additional support for his convoy. I hope that was not too presumptuous."

"Thank you, Brooklyn. I approve. Please help Downes deliver Cassin to the new dormitories and help Shiranui deliver whatever care is necessary beyond rest and time," Thorson ordered, looking pointedly at Downes to reassure her that he did intend to speak with her at some point.

"Yes sir. There is one more thing though," Brooklyn mentioned. "We have a prisoner situation on the Akashi."

Thorson furrowed his brow at her. "Three Sakura destroyers?"

"I...yes sir," Brooklyn replied with unconcealed surprise. "Pennsylvania and Tennessee made short work of them."

"So we did catch up to them after all...very well. Pennsylvania, we'll meet to discuss your operation later today. Thank you for your efforts. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir," she saluted. Thorson returned the gesture and gave her a faint smile that brought a bit of rose to her cheeks. The battleship turned and headed for the civilian area of the docks, intent on seeking out Tennessee. Thorson addressed the rest of his fleet.

"Laffey, Portland, and Indy, go grab some food and rest in the mess hall. We'll debrief there shortly and you can all be on your way. Cleveland, for now I could use an extra set of guns."

"Mmmhm! You got it, Commander!" His flagship affirmed as the rest of the sortie fleet dispersed.

"Now then, let's go deal with our newest guests."

After heading back to the bridge of the Cleveland and retrieving the M1A carbine he'd brought aboard, Thorson followed Cleveland to her crew quarters. She unlocked the door and he opened it, the noise rousing the three Sakura prisoners within. "We've arrived," he said shortly. "Let's go."

The three girls filed out nervously, giving him only the slightest of nervous looks as they passed. Cleveland headed the group as they emerged into the morning sun and stepped onto the docks. The captive girls looked around in awe as they walked over to the Akaski.

"This must be the base!" Yuugure whispered. "She's here!"

"Shikikan!" Akashi practically jumped from her ship, forcing Thorson to catch her with one arm. Hatsuharu and the others looked on in shock as Akashi stole a momentary snuggle with a commander who should have been her enemy. "You and Pennsylvania-san each captured three! Mmm, thank you for sparing them, nyaa," Akashi said softly, turning to wave at her former comrades as three tiny heads poked over the side of the Akashi to observe the goings on.

"You joined the Union?!" Shiratsuyu gasped at Akashi. She shook her head.

"Akashi joined Shikikan Thorson, not the Union, nyaa. What happened?"

"We found their fleet in the middle of the storm and engaged. Those three," Thorson gestured to the little destroyers who promptly ducked out of sight. "I assume are the ones who broke away and fled the battlefield. These three surrendered after the battle was won. Four escaped. One was lost." Faces fell around Thorson as he quickly summarized the battle for his repair ship, withdrawing a cube from his pocket. Akashi reached out tentatively and touched it with a finger.

"Nachi is gone, nyaa?" She sniffed, looking down at her feet. "Thank you, Shikikan."

"What?" Cleveland asked, feeling a bit of an outsider around seven Sakura shipgirls Akashi's reply to Thorson was uncharacteristically wise for the excitable shipgirl.

"Akashi could have lost seven friends and comrades. Instead she lost only one, and now the rest are here with Akashi, nyaa. Akashi is sure everyone will understand soon why she follows Shikikan Thorson, nyaa!" Shiratsuyu and the others looked at her with despair and betrayal in their eyes, finding it difficult to understand how one of their own could so willingly serve a Union Commander, even a merciful one. The number of guns pointed at them and the lack of their own rigging kept them mute.

"So, who are the kids?" Thorson demanded. "Get down here!"

Slowly, Kisaragi and the others waddled their way down the gangway to the dock, again hiding behind Akashi and pleading not to be eaten. After short introductions Thorson looked at Cleveland.

"Any chance you've seen a daycare somewhere on this island?

"Not funny, Commander," Cleveland replied. "I don't know how to deal with kids. Sisters, sure. Not kids."

"Nor do I. Akashi, Brooklyn said your work on the dorms is going well. Is there a place for them?"

"Of course, nyaa. But who will watch them?"

"The only person they can't annoy," Thorson replied calmly.

* * *

"Truly you are the most idiot Shikikan to ever exist," Shiranui fumed calmly, looking around the large room as the three little ones tentatively chose their sleeping locations and looked out the sliding door at the under construction portion of the dormitory across the inner courtyard. Akashi's choice to vary the sizes of the rooms within the dormitory was already proving quite wise. The three children had at least stopped requesting to not be eaten, too preoccupied with the futons and new sights to be seen. He considered that a victory.

"I know. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry Shiranui. I don't have any other options. Akashi already has her hands full with those other three in the kitchens," Thorson replied. Shiranui gave him a judgmental look.

"You actually let prisoners in there? Too much faith, idiot Shikikan."

"Gives them something to do, not to mention they have no rigging and there are more mouths to feed around here every day."

"Something to do like poison you and your fleet? It's what I'd do," Shiranui said. "But they are not me, and I understand they have you to thank for removing those disturbing shards from their bodies. Just be careful, Shikikan. There is a reason I was outnumbered when I presented my protests to the fleet."

"Sorry for making you worry. I have Cleveland in there too."

"I did not say I was worried for you, idiot Shikikan. And stop apologizing for doing what must be done. I know well enough this is the only option right now. We cannot afford to run a prison camp on this island."

"I'll take over for Brooklyn in the radio room while we're on base and the bulins get everything repaired. I think she has the sort of gentle touch necessary for this sort of thing. God above, I can't believe the cubes would do something like this," he said quietly as Kisaragi curled up in her futon for a nap and Mikazuki sat on the wooden walkway just outside their door, kicking her feet and looking at the clouds.

"On that I think we can agree, Shikikan. Now go tend to your fleet. I will handle things here."

"Thanks, Shiranui." Thorson extended a hand to her. She slapped it away.

"I will not be second to your Union girls who hug and fawn all over you so shamefully. Besides, who would want to shake hands with such an idiot Shikikan?"

Thorson's shock faded into a thin smile. _So Shiranui is a young woman after all, _he reasoned, taking her hand and kissing the back of her palm. "My apologies, Shiranui. I don't know what I'd do without you." Thorson got to watch a ghost ship blush.

"Leave. Now."

* * *

"How is she?" Thorson asked quietly, finding Downes and Cassin alone in a room just down the hall from the three Sakura children. The dark haired destroyer was asleep, and he saw a cup of tea next to her futon.

"She's beaten up pretty hard, I won't lie, Commander. But we're shipgirls. This sort of thing is just part of who we are. She'll be fine," Downes promised.

"You're sure?" Thorson asked worriedly, moving to kneel next to Downes at Cassin's bedside. He watched the injured shipgirl's chest rise and fall slowly with her breathing. It seemed stable.

"Yeah. I don't think you'd be able to handle it though," Downes said, flashing him a bit of a smirk before allowing herself to list to the side and rest her head on his shoulder. Thorson made no move to push her away. Eventually she rendered her judgment. "Mmm, so this is what it feels like? I guess I can understand a bit now."

"You did well out there, Downes," Thorson said honestly. "We had no business landing that many torpedo hits in those conditions. And you obeyed orders."

"Don't be so hard on Portland, Commander," Downes replied, wrapping an arm around his waist in a move of daring that had her new limbs tingling with excitement. "You ordered me to protect my sister. You ordered both of them into danger. Seeing the sort of battles we're capable of I guess that's their role, but it can't be easy on her."

Thorson sighed heavily, silently acknowledging Downes' point. "It's a bit more difficult when your weapons love one another."

"We got a Pandora shield out of it," Downes reasoned with no small measure of pride.

"And the whole Sakura fleet will know about Indy now," Thorson said dimly.

"Commander?" Downes lifted her head from Thorson's shoulder as he turned to face her, bringing their noses barely an inch apart. In perfect character Downes stole a peck on the lips. "Listen to me. We won that battle because you decided to take us into that storm, because you took a risk that made my heart pound and my cube sing. Indy's shield wouldn't have saved us on a clear, open water approach. She's a tool, just like me and my sister. We'll never win another fight if the only thing you care about is saving all of us."

"I…" Thorson stalled. "How am I supposed to use my tools like that when they think and feel? Each of you is so different, so unique. Even the girls we took prisoner. Hatsuharu and Yuugure look almost identical, but I can still tell how different they are. Yuugure is confident and outgoing. Hatsuharu is very shy."

Downes sighed with what sounded like happiness and brought him into a full hug, resting on his shoulder again. "Yeah…this is really good. I think I'm alright with this whole being a woman thing. Commander, our cubes may all be unique but I think everyone in the Union will agree on one thing. They sing for victory. We will hate you if you hold us back from our purpose."

Thorson felt like Downes was reaching out directly for his heart and wrapping her fingers around it, forcing him to confront the fact that one day one of his own ships might see the bottom of the ocean. "Thank you, Downes. I'll think on what you've told me." His promise earned him another kiss on the cheek.

"And when you're ready to fight again, I'll be ready."


	23. Chapter 23

After leaving Downes and her sister to rest and recuperate, Thorson paid a quick return visit to Shiranui, finding her contently watching over three sleeping youngsters. "I gotta say, I'm impressed," he whispered.

"And if they wake I will leave them with you, idiot Shikikan," Shiranui promised under her breath, shepherding him out of the room quietly. "They will become accustomed to this life soon enough if they can manage to fall asleep."

"There haven't been any issues with their rigging?" Thorson asked, the sound of his boots against the new wooden flooring punctuating every step.

"Akashi will be angry if you walk in here with your shoes again. There is a place to keep them at the entrance, idiot Shikikan. But no, they have not been subjected to any further pain. I honestly am not sure those three could even form rigging without their ships. They are too young, weak, and untrained. I suspect their absence will not be lamented by Akagi and Kaga."

"What do you think they'll do?" Thorson demanded as he and Shiranui stepped into the daylight. The destroyer pointed to a neatly arranged row of shoes to the left of the main entrance. He saw it included some of his own ships' footwear. "Ok, I get it. Now, the Sakura. What do you think they'll do in response to this battle?"

"You mean other than Akagi executing whoever was leading that fleet?" Shiranui spat rhetorically as the two of them turned for the stairs down to the docks.

"Seriously?"

"Kaga will probably stop her, but her rage will be exceptional, I'm sure. As for the future, I cannot say. There are too many things we do not know about the Union and Sakura's troop movements, to say nothing of Enterprise and her fellow carriers, if what you say is true and they survived the attack unscathed. However I will say one thing with certainty," Shiranui paused, a worried look on her usually calm face.

"What did I do now?" Thorson muttered good naturedly.

"You bloodied their nose and soiled their honor. It doesn't matter if that fleet was full of ships they didn't mind being rid of. Nachi was not a useless ship, nor were those three destroyers you captured. The children are another matter, but the Sakura will want revenge. Whether they understand who you are is another matter entirely."

"We should prepare for an assault then?" Thorson asked, the two of them pausing as Pennsylvania and Tennessee approached them, coming from the civilian docks.

"Command office, later?" Pennsylvania asked, the two battleships looking flushed after what he assumed was a proper workout. Thorson nodded.

"How's the gym?"

"Adequate, sir. There's nothing fancy but we have a full set of weights as well as a handful of other useful equipment. The base itself doesn't lack for space either."

"Understood. I'm headed to check up on the rest of the fleet and our other prisoners. I'll see you in...let's say three hours, 14:00. You're both dismissed," Thorson ordered as he checked his watch.

"Yes sir," Pennsylvania replied as Tennessee silently saluted. The two of them carried on as Thorson returned to his conversation with Shiranui.

"Sorry for the interruption."

Shiranui grunted, continuing as if the Union ships had never existed. "Akagi would certainly do so, but Kaga would seek to find out more about you, about us. Unless something has happened since I was killed, I believe she will be able to put the pieces together once she learns the circumstances under which their fleet was attacked. She believes in the survival and triumph of the strong as an axiom of life itself. How she will react to the idea of a weak, pathetic human defeating Sakura shipgirls is quite the question."

"I'll just pretend that wasn't directed at me. If you know the enemy and know yourself…" Thorson began. "The Sakura have spies?"

"Kunoichi, yes."

"This island is very large," Thorson worried as they approached the mess hall.

"But you know everyone in your fleet, Shikikan. Continue to do so and stealth will only get them so far, to say nothing of distinctive rigging structure and markings."

"You have faith, eh? Do you still have yours?"

"Only as much faith as I feel is warranted. And in this moment only I will agree with Tennessee that it's none of your business whether I have a mark."

Their conversation came to an end as they entered the mess, a cacophony of activity from the main kitchen leaving Thorson silent. Not only were Akashi and Cleveland in the back along with the new prisoners, but Laffey and the Portland class sisters had joined them. The result was the metal barrier separating the main serving kitchen from the rest of the space had been lifted and the base's culinary efforts had spilled out of the smaller back kitchen and into the public.

Thorson could see Shiratsuyu at one of the large burners, distinguished from the other prisoners by the brown color of her ear fur. Indy was using her rigging to gain a bit of height, floating above the others to observe the goings on while Laffey swayed back and forth in what seemed to be a contented pattern. The Commander remained silent for a moment, trying to judge the body language of the newest additions to the base. They still looked a bit rigid with Cleveland standing guard, guns at the ready. But Thorson took heart in the fact that the rest of his fleet seemed to not care much. _I guess victory makes things easier,_ he mused, finally making his presence known as he walked up to the cafeteria side of the wide window.

"So what's all this about?" He asked kindly. The Sakura ships jumped, Shiratsuyu almost losing whatever she was cooking, but Akashi turned to him in excitement.

"Akashi is very happy you took them prisoner, nyaa! She needs a cook for her experiment!"

"Now I'm a bit worried," Thorson admitted, seeing all sorts of food containers, cooking oil, and condiments spread about. Distressingly, there was also an open barrel of crude oil next to a machine he'd never seen in a kitchen before. "What is that, exactly?"

"It is Akashi's experiment, nyaa! Commander is always making new friends and taking new prisoners. It is too much for Akashi and Shiranui, not to mention Union girls cannot cook, nyaa."

"Hey!" Portland interjected, a customary pout on her face as Thorson internally processed his description as some swashbuckling ship wrangler.

"You burnt an egg, Miss Portland! Even Akashi can make eggs, nyaa!" The minty kitty replied definitively with a hand on her hips. Thorson couldn't help a chuckle at the pint sized attitude. "But Akashi is still a much better tinkerer than a cook, nyaa. When Akashi needs help, the cubes give her the bulins. They cannot cook either, nyaa. So Akashi comes up with this!" She declared, waving her hands and presenting the machine. "The cube on the inside takes food and makes more food."

"And the crude oil?" Thorson asked nervously.

"Is turned into food!"

"Don't look at me," Shiranui insisted to Thorson. "How would I have known it would be Akashi poisoning the food?" Shiranui's jest had Akashi wagging her tail in irritation.

"You want to be in the kitchens all day to feed the fleet?"

"No," Shiranui admitted. "Even making that sandwich the other day was exhausting."

"Then try!" Akashi demanded, opening a compartment and withdrawing a decadent looking plate of rice and vegetables. It seemed very similar to what Shiratsuyu was working on at the stove.

"Perhaps one of the living ships?" Shiranui countered, waving it away. In that time Laffey had silently shifted herself next to Akashi, the bunny girl sniffing eagerly at the food.

"Laffey wants food. Laffey is hungry after the battle." Without further ado she grabbed a fork and began shoveling the fried rice into her mouth. She didn't stop until the entire plate was cleaned. "That was good. Laffey will nap now. Want to come, Commander? Laffey needs heat...mmm?" She asked, leaning against the countertop and beginning to snore. Yuugure and Hatsuharu looked as though they couldn't believe their eyes as Cleveland rested a hand on Laffey's head.

"Well, she's not dead at least. Seems ok, Commander!"

"Here!" Akashi offered, spooning a ladle of crude oil into the machine and receiving another plate of rice in return.

"This makes absolutely no sense," Thorson muttered, though the smell had his stomach growling. He took a tentative bite as all the ships looked on. The taste was delightful at first, though Thorson quickly began to feel as though he'd taken in a mouthful of acetone. Unwilling to tolerate it any longer, his body revolted, forcing him to spit and retch. A splatter of black crude hit the floor as his stomach emptied itself for good measure, unwilling to digest a mouthful of minimally refined petroleum.

"Hmm, that's odd," Akashi pondered with great interest as Shiratsuyu finally broke her silence in panic, looking for exits like a trapped rabbit.

"Oh gods, I killed him! I killed the Shikikan! I didn't mean to!" She bolted for the door and promptly tripped over herself, landing flat on her face as Indy calmly floated down on top of her.

"Please stay where you are," she insisted. "There's nowhere for you to go anyway."

"I'm not...dead!" Thorson spluttered, heaving his way back to a standing position as Shiranui floated off to find a mop, muttering about minty kitties and their experiments. "But damn if I don't want to try that again. Might work for ships but I think I still need the real thing."

"Uh, would this be better?" Yuugure asked tentatively, removing a fresh batch of fried rice from the flame of the stove since Shiratsuyu was indisposed and no longer cooking much of anything.

"That stuff is the real deal Commander, I was watching them make the first batch that went into the machine," Cleveland assured him. With a nod, Thorson steeled himself and tried again, his eyes widening as tender rice and perfectly sauteed vegetables graced his tongue. He was able to swallow it without and ill effects on his body either.

"Indy, you can get off of her now. This stuff is pretty good." Thorson took another bite so that Shiratsuyu and the others could see. "Can I ask you three something since we find ourselves sharing a meal of sorts? What was it like living under Akagi and Kaga?"

Everyone fell silent, looking at the three newest members of the base. Laffey snored loudly. Thorson laughed. "I...I don't think we can," Shiratsuyu stammered. He saw fear in her eyes, though he was unsure if he was the object. The other two seemed amazed that they'd been beaten by a somnolent destroyer. Thorson explained the situation to them as casually as he could.

"Well, we can do this two ways, honestly. The three of you can stay in a dormitory under guard until the end of this war...or you can give up fighting for now and cook for the base. I don't mind telling you that's the best food I've had since I joined the army. No offense, Akashi.

"None taken, nyaa! Akashi sometimes forgets the coffee filters."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Thorson chuckled before fixing the prisoners with a serious look. "As for the three of you, since I can see the uncertainty in your eyes, think about your options. You were defeated in combat and surrendered. If this base falls to the Sakura you might be freed. Or Akagi might find she has no use for weak ships," Thorson gambled, watching carefully as their faces shifted uncertainly. "Help out here and you'll be given food, shelter, and my word that if the Union wins this war that I'll go to bat for you with high command if it comes to that. And no, I won't order you to fight your sisters, just to feed them. So far I've managed to find a use for everyone who hasn't straight up tried to sabotage us."

"You're trying to trick us!" Yuugure shouted in a moment of bravery. Thorson shrugged as Shiranui rolled her eyes.

"I just want to eat better food. Hey Cleveland, just in case Laffey is some sort of freakish shipgirl omnivore, how's the rice?"

"Don't know what the heck Akashi did with that contraption, but it tastes great," Cleveland confirmed, taking a bite of the synthetic meal and closing her eyes with satisfaction. "Oh wow, that fills a girl up right! I still can't believe the bulins just drink that stuff raw."

Thorson opened his hands in supplication, looking to Yuugure and the others. "It's not a trick. We need help on this base. We could also point guns at you until the final shot is fired. Your choice," he explained, patting his sidearm.

"Can we have some time to think about this?" Shiratsuyu asked nervously.

"Sure," Thorson replied easily. "Portland, Indy, Cleveland, let's clean up here and debrief our mission. Akashi, I'm going to tentatively say great job with that machine but just...please double check who gets what in the future. I don't fancy another mouthful of oil and I don't want any shipgirls running on empty. For now though, would you please go with Shiranui and take these three to the dormitory and put them somewhere near the other three from the Sakura? Probably best if the Union girls stick together for now too." Shiranui looked at Thorson with a measure of approval in her eyes.

"Perhaps not so idiotic after all. But please try to vomit in a bucket next time. Come then, sisters of mine," she beckoned haughtily to the other destroyers. "At Shikikan Thorson's command I'll be showing you how we treat prisoners and cast offs at this base. In time you may come to wonder why the Sanctuary is so named. Welcome to the actual sanctuary in the Pacific."

Thorson watched as the three catgirl destroyers washed up and left the kitchen, Yuugure and Hatsuharu holding hands and keeping close while Shiratsuyu seemed torn between looking curiously everywhere and not tripping over herself. Akashi continued to confidently attempt to strike up conversation, talking about the futons she'd made in the dorm as the doors to the mess closed behind her.

"If we could somehow channel her energy we'd never need food again," Thorson said, finally looking closely at Akashi's contraption and finding a live wisdom cube at its heart. "Well, I suppose if it uses oil as fuel it might not consume itself. Interesting. Now then, how about we-" Thorson paused as Laffey snored again and slumped over onto the floor, only saved from smashing her head by Thorson's quick response. He shook his head as she rolled heavily into his hold.

"Allow me, Commander," Indy insisted, picking Laffey up with her rigging and carrying her out of the kitchen before placing her one of the many tables in the mess hall. She returned to find Cleveland scrubbing a pan while Thorson and her sister packed up various containers, already conversing about the battle.

"You understand why I need to reprimand you, right?" Thorson demanded softly as Portland played with her hair and focused on a crate of vegetables bound for the industrial sized refrigerator.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir," Portland replied shamefully. Thorson took the crate from her.

"Hey, eyes up Portland."

"Sir?"

"You got chewed out by your sister over radio and got slung into the Pacific in December. I'm not going to punish you further. But the enemy knows about Indy and her power now. She will be at the fore of our future battles, along with you. If the two of you fight alone, fight selfishly, even you will eventually be sunk. I'm asking you to trust me and trust your sister."

"I…" Portland fell silent and chose to nod instead as Cleveland and Indianapolis looked on approvingly.

"Good. Now then, help me finish up here and the rest of the day is free for all of you. You've earned it. Maybe go choose rooms in the new dormitory? From what I've seen it's leagues better than where we're currently set up. I need to speak with Pennsylvania regarding the operation while we were gone."

"Yes sir!" They cheered, milling about with purpose and ensuring the kitchen was ready for dinner. Thorson dismissed them afterward, with Indy carrying Laffey above her head like some sort of odd funeral procession. He couldn't help a chuckle as the Union ships left him in good humor.

"Now then, time to see what our battleships have been up to."

* * *

"Commander?" Thorson raised his head to find Pennsylvania standing at attention in the doorway of the radio building, having responded to his summons. He was at Brooklyn's usual post, giving the cruiser some much needed R&R. He wasn't sure he fully hid his surprise as he stood up and saluted.

"At ease, Pennsylvania. May I ask about the sudden focus on decorum?" He questioned, seeing her uniform looked a bit straighter, more striking. He still had an unobstructed view of her sternum and lightly defined upper abdomen, but as far as shipgirls were concerned, she looked every bit of an officer. She allowed her shoulders to drop a bit, easing into his presence as she closed the door behind her.

"Those three were defeated in a single volley. I have nothing more to report other than Tennessee continues to be aloof and angry. I suspect your battle was more intriguing."

"Perhaps. And you?" Thorson pressed, sitting back down and lacing his fingers together. To his surprise she sat down across the desk from him, indicating a desire for more drawn out conversation.

"Akashi has taken to calling me Pennsylvania-san. It's some indication of authority or seniority...I still don't really know what to make of all that."

Thorson nodded seriously, understanding that Pennsylvania was opening up with some expectation of confidentiality. "I see. Does she call Tennessee by the same honorific?"

The radio and radar lent them a low background of sound as Pennsylvania leaned back in consideration. "Now that you mention it, she hasn't. At least not in my presence."

"Then I think that tells you all you need to know, Pennsylvania. The presence you give off isn't just because you're a battleship. I don't really have any authority to bestow a rank on you, but on this base you know well that things play out in curious ways. Rank means little in the face of succeeding in this war of living weapons. If the burdens of actual responsibility ever seem overwhelming, my door is open."

"So you can bestow to me all your secrets?" She asked teasingly.

"Hardly!" Thorson barked in good humor. "More like so we can commiserate over how we're supposed to run a daycare and a military base all at once."

"Those little ones...I still don't know what to make of all that. Also, when did it become we?" She narrowed her verdant eyes at him.

"I guess I never really told you how I was promoted," Thorson reasoned. "Care to take a walk?"

"The radio?"

"It's a calculated risk, but where I'm going we'll have a decent view at least."

Pennsylvania shrugged but stood and followed him out of the building.

* * *

"And so that was just about it. I was told to get off my submarine and report to Pearl Harbor for orders. I only received the Commander's promotion for optics. Looks better if everyone working with the fancy weapons has a high rank, I suppose. Never imagined actually leading a fleet, to say nothing of Akashi and all the other mayhem on this base," Thorson concluded as he and Pennsylvania finally reached the top of the peak just behind the base. The slope had been tough but not unmanageable, and they were both flushed with exertion.

"Yeah but...this sure beats Hawaii for views," Pennsylvania admitted, taking in the sea, sun, and clouds. "I appreciate the tale, but why are we really here, Commander?" She looked on as Thorson sighed, reaching into his pocket and drawing a cube from it.

"I guess I should have known I'd not get anything past you. Don't even need the link. What made your sister special, Pennsylvania? I honestly don't know," Thorson lamented as Pennsylvania grabbed a lock of her hair and gazed at him in confusion. She had no idea what a link was, nor why he was bringing up Arizona.

"Commander…"

"She didn't want to die. She begged and screamed for her sisters before her ship sunk. This is all that's left. I could probably turn her into a hull down in the labs," he continued, shaking his head and sitting down on the soft, volcanic earth of the island. Pennsylvania paused a moment before seating herself next to him, pulling her knees to her chest without a care that Thorson might gaze at her legs.

"I understand now, I think. You feel like you killed her?"

"I...yeah, I suppose so."

"And you did, Commander," Pennsylvania affirmed sharply. "But you saved plenty of ships too from the looks of it. Save your hatred for the people that put that ship in your line of fire," the battleship advised wisely. Thorson turned to look at her and removed his cap, allowing the cool air to pass over his short hair. "Don't give me that sort of look, Commander. I'm not some wise battle maiden or whatever you're imagining. I've just seen what anger does to a person. Have I thanked you for sparing Tennessee's life yet?"

"Yeah, you have."

"Well then you know what I mean. It must have been difficult, listening to that."

"Not as difficult as what you've gone through, but yes. It was."

"We, huh?" Pennsylvania murmured, looking out over the ocean and wondering how and why this human so easily sought to form a bond with her. He was different than the ants back in Hawaii.

"I guess so. Do you think this would be a good resting place?" Thorson asked quietly.

"If the day comes when Arizona has to be buried, I think I'd like it to be here," Pennsylvania agreed. "You didn't bring a shovel. Stand back, Commander."

Thorson did as bade while the battleship activated her rigging, pointed it downward, and fired. The Commander turned away as dirt pelted him, but Pennsylvania had done the job well enough. After bushing himself off, Thorson knelt and placed Nachi's cube in the hole at the side of the trail. Pennsylvania joined him and the two of them silently covered the grave, their hands brushing against one another every so often as they piled dirt, and then rocks above the cube. Their task done, both stood. They placed their caps over their hearts as Thorson spoke.

"We hereby commit this body to the deep, to be turned into corruption, looking for the resurrection, when the sea shall give up her dead and the life of the world to come, through our Lord. Amen."

Pennsylvania did not echo his prayer, but she honored the ship she'd never met in her own way, turning her guns to the sky and firing off her nine barrels in sequence. The two of them turned to face one another.

"What now, Commander?"

"We've shown our hand to the enemy and a broader war is unfolding out there. It's only a matter of time."

* * *

"Akagi-sama, Kaga-sama, I bring news!" Ashigara panted, having sailed and sprinted all the way from the barrier to the peak of the central shrine of the sanctuary. The two kitsune carriers regarded her with calculating eyes.

"Then speak quickly," Kaga demanded. "We are at war."

"Myoukou-senpai's fleet has returned!"

"And you felt the need to interrupt your training to inform us of this why, exactly? Did they find that annoying little cat?" Akagi purred dangerously, the tips of her tails glowing with spirit fire. Ashigara swallowed heavily, feeling her palms growing slick with sweat.

"Only f-four made it back to the sanctuary, your highness. T-they were massacred."

The temple fell silent as Akagi's anger swelled and Kaga's gaze turned to ice.

"Bring Myoukou before us immediately."


	24. Chapter 24

"Anything else?" Akagi asked with unnatural calm as Myoukou remained on her knees before the two of them.

"No, your highness. I have told you everything. It was my responsibility in not foreseeing the Union's movements and technology. I accept full responsibility for this failure." The heavy cruiser trembled internally and hung her head, waiting for the inevitable. She could feel the heat and hear the sounds of spirit fire above her. _I'm sorry, Ashigara._ Though Myoukou shut her eyes tight, the final blow never came. When she eventually marshalled her bravery and looked up she saw blue and red flames dancing and clashing as Akagi and Kaga stared each other down.

"She has shamed this fleet and the Creator, you know the cost!" Akagi growled. Kaga waved her aside.

"And if you take to executing every ship that loses a battle we will be left with nothing. We are at war, sister. The Creator has seen fit to grace us with power, but we are not invincible. This anger will not endear us to it."

"She surrendered and fled the battlefield! She dishonored us all!"

"Yes, she has," Kaga admitted, causing Myoukou to lower her head again. "But her...tactical decision to retreat has given us decisive information. The Union has begun to unlock the potential of their weapons that have languished for a decade. There is potentially another group we need to concern ourselves with if the location of this battle is no coincidence. That information will not restore her honor, but perhaps it's worth her life." Kaga's suggestion, though technically mercy, was utterly merciless in tone.

"Then what would you suggest, oh sister of mine?" Akagi sneered, allowing her rigging to fade away as the scene finally calmed within the otherwise empty temple.

"She will be stripped of command and redouble her training in the hopes that she becomes worthy of the Creator's gifts. And we will not tolerate failure again," Kaga declared. "Now leave us."

Myoukou didn't need to be told twice, rising to her feet, bowing deeply, and turning to walk from the temple as fast as her legs would carry her without breaking into a run. As soon as the doors closed the kitsune were at each other's throats.

"You dare undermine my authority in such a manner?!" Akagi screeched. Kaga was unamused.

"You think yourself Amagi's worthy successor, but you have none of her patience or strategy. You only have power, and power can be conquered."

"You dare use her memory against me?" Akagi raged, sending a volley of spirit zeroes at Kaga who deflected them with her own rigging, the blue ribbon cum runway proving an adequate shield for the snowy maiden.

"And you dare disgrace her legacy? I swore to Amagi to protect you and the Sakura. Do not make this more difficult than it already is."

"I do not need your protection, sister!" Akagi fumed, storming from the room. "We will discuss the Union later, when I don't feel like ripping your throat out!"

Kaga simply watched as her sister retreated to her private chambers. "Amagi...please lend me your patience. Oh and you can stop hiding now, Kirishima," Kaga called, watching as the battlecruiser girl with purple eyes, onyx horns, and her skintight, black top and mask stepped out from behind one of the rows of colossal red pillars that supported either side of the Sanctuary temple. Her red kimono fluttered in a soft breeze.

"You are getting better, my liege," Kirishima said, kneeling before Kaga. "What would you have me do?"

"Nothing for now, Kirishima. Unless you'd care to spend your time observing my sister."

"You do not wish me to sortie?" The kunoichi asked with surprise. Kaga shook her head.

"We know too little. The Union is not supposed to understand the cubes. Even the Grey Ghost still fights with physical planes. Something is not right."

"Then surely I should be gathering information for you?"

"It is too risky. Akatsuki's modifications are still in progress. I need you here for now, Kirishima. We can know everything about our enemy but we will still fall if there is discontent within," Kaga replied sagely. Kirishima nodded.

"Those two."

"Indeed. The Creator has given us the tools to help them see the error of their ways. When their changes are complete we will send a force to investigate that island, a competent force. Now go, Kirishima, I sense a presence most foul in this sanctuary of ours."

"The Creator certainly chose difficult allies for us," Kirishima agreed distastefully. "As you command, lady Kaga."

"Thank you, Kirishima." Kaga watched as the spy disappeared with a flourish of her kimono. "Now then, I suppose breaking those two will put a smile on Akagi's face. Dissent cannot be tolerated after all." The carrier activated her rigging and conjured a Nakijima spirit aircraft. "Find Fusou. Tell her that she and her sister are needed in the hall of sculptures for immediate retrofit."

* * *

Akagi's brooding was interrupted by a most unwelcome visitor, a girl with yellow eyes, silver hair, and rigging out of a dark future fantasy. Akagi's response was immediate, sending multiple Kamikaze zeroes at the siren. "I'm busy."

"Oh but you're going to want to hear what I have to say I think!" The tester replied with annoying levity, unperturbed by the assault. "Eleven ships leave, four ships return, but no souls are given to the Creator. Such a curious development too!"

"What the hell do you mean? Spit it out, siren," Akagi demanded.

"I already told you, there are no souls!"

Akagi sent another wave of fire at the siren, managing to singe her hair. "Ow, ow! You crazy foxes are no fun! There were strange readings from three of the shards before they were destroyed."

"You mean before the ships were sunk?" Akagi demanded.

"No no, silly foxy. The shards of three girls were destroyed! They still live somewhere!"

Akagi narrowed her eyes at the tester. "How is that possible?"

"There appears to be a Knight on the board, commanding a handful of discarded pawns."

"You underestimate our power," Akagi threatened.

"We are all pawns to the Creator. No need to be so spiky, foxy. Even that slutty cruiser Nachi's soul didn't return here, and she definitely died screaming. Her tortured soul should have been a delectable feast. Such strange things indeed!"

"You're saying only Nachi perished in a battle where seven ships were lost?" Akagi demanded, her patience fraying.

"Yep! The rest are missing! Maybe they're pawns of that Knight now? Who knows. The trackers are gone and Nachi's cube has been laid to rest."

"You came here to tell me this nonsense?"

"I came here to tell you that your sister is getting ready to break those shrine maidens! Seems like something you wouldn't want to miss!"

"I don't believe a word you say."

"That sounds like a personal problem!" Tester replied without a care. Akagi turned from her and looked out a circular window down at the water and islands below.

"Regardless, she is right," the carrier admitted. "The last vestiges of the old ways must be destroyed...or forced to submit."

* * *

"This is good stuff, Thorson!" Captain Stevens exclaimed as he took another spoonful of 'naval curry' into his mouth. The two men were sitting at a corner table in the mess hall a few days after the battle. "And thank you for allowing my crew to have a true hot meal," he added, nodding as the sailors of the merchant marine fleet were served lunch by Yuugure and Hatsuharu. Shiratsuyu, having prepared the original batch of curry, was now maneuvering between tables with a cart full of plates provided by Akashi and her machine. Thorson had now idea how she'd done it, but Akashi had managed to tweak her machine to ensure a setting for edible human output. The late nights had cost her sleep and stalled work on the dormitories, but she was very proud of her creation, waving from behind the serving counter at sailors that took the time to approach. Shiratsuyu tripped and stumbled on occasion as she served the plates, but there was always a helping hand there to catch her. Thorson thought that had plenty to do with what the girl was wearing.

"Did you have to dress her up like that though?" Stevens whispered, giving Thorson a most unprofessional look. Brooklyn rolled her eyes as Thorson cradled his forehead in his hand.

"Do you really want to know?" The Commander asked. "Alright, fine. Remember Akashi, that short cat girl with the green hair? She's over in the kitchens right now."

"How could I forget?" Stevens boomed, his jovial voice matching his barrel chested figure. "I'd barely weighed anchor out there when she came skating up and demanded to trade again. She drives a hard bargain."

"That's the one," Thorson agreed with a smile before taking a sip of coffee, the din of sailors all around them. "The way she explained it is that a shipgirl's outfit is an extension of her personality, similar to her rigging. They can't really change it at will though. In this case, it seems that when Shiratsuyu comes into the kitchen she desires to step a bit further into that role, hence the French maid outfit. Don't ask me where she got it in her head that cafeteria ladies should dress like that because I damn well don't know."

"That explains the sentries," Stevens agreed, looking over to where Pennsylvania and Tennessee were overseeing the ruckus, guarding the door with their rigging active and ensuring no one decided to 'explore' the base or the wait staff. "And may I say it's a pleasure to see you as well, lady Brooklyn."

"Flattery will get you nowhere captain, but thank you. I daresay you may be seeing a lot more of me," she replied with a poignant look at Thorson.

"I have a proposition for you, Captain."

"I'm all ears, Commander."

"I would like to assign two of my ships to your convoy as additional protection," Thorson explained.

"Sounds too good to be true. What's the catch?" Stevens replied.

"You continue to stop here and resupply my base."

"Can my men continue to use the mess hall?"

"We can probably arrange that," Thorson said with a thin smile. "Ah, here they are. Downes, Cassin, this is Captain Stevens. Captain Stevens, this is Cassin and Downes, two of the Mahan class sisters."

"A pleasure," Stevens said, shaking their hands. "I heard about your last sortie. Sounds like quite the show."

"I'd rather not repeat it," Cassin replied tiredly.

"Which is why you're here," Thorson confirmed. "Cassin, I'd like you to go with Brooklyn and provide escort for Captain Stevens and his ships."

"So that's why you got your ship and rigging? Congrats!" Downes complimented Brooklyn. The light cruiser smiled confidently.

"Will your sister be alright?"

"That's why I asked you both to come here," Thorson explained to the destroyers. "Downes, Cassin, I want to know how you feel about fighting separately from one another.

"My sister is better for the front lines," Cassin replied. "I'd rather do nothing but...escort doesn't sound too bad."

"But what if they target you?" Downes asked worriedly.

"The Union or the Sakura?" Thorson asked.

"Both!"

The two men at the table looked at one another. "Things are heating up, Thorson. No one's gonna look at them the wrong way when it means more guns on our side. Pennsylvania maybe. She knocked some heads from what I hear, but Brooklyn is quite the charmer. They'll be fine in Union territory. You have my word."

"And in enemy territory?"

"We fight together and sink together."

"I guess that's as good as i can ask for. Brooklyn, Cassin, can the two of you do this?" Thorson queried.

"Yes sir," both replied, though Brooklyn seemed much more excited.

"I'll not forget your orders, sir. I've already released your promise to the wind."

"Then I think we're all settled here. I'll do what I can to take some heat off of you. Thank you all for your time," Thorson concluded the conversation, rising from the table and heading to the kitchen to help Akashi and the others with cleaning or packing away of food. It earned him some funny looks from the sailors, but it seemed to mollify the Sakura ships greatly. When the meal was concluded, Thorson walked with Stevens as the Captain's crew returned to their ships and cast off from the docks.

"Thanks for being a friendly port in a storm," Stevens spoke as evening fell over the bay. "We'd best be off before this next one catches up to us."

"You think it'll be as bad?"

"Probably not, hopefully just a bit of lightning, but you never know. I'll be happy for spring when it comes."

"Take good care of them, Captain," Thorson said suddenly with a hard look on his face. "Those girls have been through hell. Cassin lost half her limbs in Hawaii. Fight for them and they'll fight for you. Treat them as you would your wife or daughter and they'll fight with the fury of a full crew."

"You took on a fleet twice your size, took no casualties, secured yourself kitchen staff, and made it home in one piece, Thorson. If that's how you say you did it, I believe you. We'll speak again soon."

"Godspeed, Captain Stevens. Azur Lane will await your return."

"And to you, Commander Thorson. Glad you're still on our side." With that, Stevens boarded his flagship, leaving Thorson to say goodbye to two of his own. Downes and Cassin were sharing a moment together while Brooklyn waited patiently for him to conclude his chat.

"Thank you for trusting me with this," Brooklyn said, activating her rigging and hugging Thorson tightly. He could feel her smooth skin and body heat on his legs, and her chest against his.

"You may be the most important ship in my fleet if your message reaches the right ears. I'm counting on you," Thorson whispered back, returning the hug as multiple sailors whistled and catcalled from the decks of Stevens' ships.

"They're jealous of you, Commander," Brooklyn teased, sighing contentedly as Thorson's hand brushed gently over her new rigging mark, a pen crossed with a sword.

"They'll be all over a woman like you," he replied with a smile, pulling apart from her. Sure returned it confidently.

"Only the ones I like will even get close," she said, showing off the guns of her rigging. "Do you have any further orders, Commander?"

"Just the one, Brooklyn. Survive."

"I'll do my best, sir," she replied seriously, saluting Thorson before turning and stepping daintily into the water, skating out to where the freshly minted USS Brooklyn awaited her in the bay.

* * *

"And they all lived happily ever after. The end," Thorson concluded, looking around to find that the three children had drifted off during his tale. "Sleep well kiddos, thanks for being well behaved today," he whispered, standing and padding out of their room as a heavy rain pounded against the tiled roof. The lightning and thunder had necessitated a bedtime story for Kisaragi and company. With that duty done, Thorson visited his other three prisoners, knocking softly before opening the wood and rice paper door to their room for four. Yuugure and Hatsuharu took one bunk, with Shiratsuyu taking the other. They were all back in their standard attire.

"Shikikan?" Yuugure questioned as he took a step inside.

"Just checking on you three. Today was pretty out of the blue and I wanted to thank you all for your hard work."

"You didn't tell us we'd be feeding Union sailors," Shiratsuyu added quietly. Thorson sighed.

"It's part of warfare, I'm afraid. I'm still a part of the Eagle Union."

"It's still better than having guns pointed at us," Yuugure cut in, remembering being at the receiving end of Tennesse's barrels and frowning face for two days. "Besides, you'll spare the others, right?"

Thorson frowned as thunder rolled across the island, as if a herald of battles to come. "If I can, I will."

"S-shikikan?" Hatsuharu squeaked.

"Yes, Hatsuharu?"

"Is it wrong that I'm happy I don't have to fight anymore?" The shy destroyer asked, playing with her kimono. Thorson shook his head, figuring he should have expected such a question from the timid girl.

"No. I don't think so. Not everyone is born a warrior." An awkward silence reigned as Thorson tried to figure out how to proceed with three girls that were still wary, but tentatively accepting of his authority. The three of them jumped as the base sirens sounded in the night. Thorson's blood ran cold. "I want the three of you to go to Mutsuki, Kisaragi, and Mikazuki. Comfort them, and if it comes to it, protect them." Without another word Thorson bolted for the entrance, joined by Downes, Cleveland, and Indianapolis. "Portland, grab Laffey and meet us at the command tower!"

"You got it, sir!" The busty cruiser confirmed, turning easily on her sock-clad feet and sprinting for the room where Laffey and Downes bunked together. Thorson could hear Kisaragi crying as he ran out into the rain, smashing the command center door open to find his battleships locked and loaded.

"Multiple contacts on radar and getting closer sir. Storm is screwing with it and we've been unable to make radio contact," Tennessee reported, the blonde battleship all business with a potential fight on the line. Thorson nodded in acknowledgement before turning and stepping back into the rain, peering into the darkness with his binoculars.

"What the hell is going on," he murmured, focusing on faint lights in the distance. A lancing spike of lightning lit the skies and he just barely made out two gigantic towers atop battleship hulls. Main and secondary battery fire leapt from the ships toward the north, from which a great many more shells were flying back at them. "Shiranui, Akashi!" He yelled as his two most trusted Sakura ships joined them at the top of the stairs.

"What is happening, Shikikan?" Shiranui asked, her spirit fire glowing brightly in the night.

"Your battleships, which ones have the pagoda-like bridges?"

"Fusou-class, nyaa!" Akashi cut in. "You see them, Shikikan?"

"What would you advise me to do if I told you that two Fusou-class ships are out there without escorts and are under attack by a larger force?" Thorson demanded, barely feeling the chill of the rain as adrenaline surged through his veins. Even without the binoculars he could still see distant flashes of warship guns.

"If the larger force is the Union that decision is best left to you, Shikikan. However…" Shiranui trailed off.

"However?!" Thorson yelled.

"If the larger force is the Sakura, I would do everything within my power to save those two battleships, Shikikan," Shiranui finished with complete sincerity. Thorson turned to face his fleet. All of them were soaked, their hair clinging to their faces, bodies, and rigging. But they all looked ready for a scrap.

"Who's ready for war?" Thorson's question was met by a chorus of affirmatives and Laffey sleepily raising her hand. With that they tore off for the docks, leaving Shiranui and Akashi alone atop the base.

"Since that idiot Shikikan is off to be a hero, you should go wake the bulins and have them make ready for emergency repairs," Shiranui told Akashi. The repair ship nodded in agreement and scampered away to the labs just behind the main crew while Shiranui took a moment to watch as the fleet came alive, the wet, grey hulls shining in the light of the docks. Shimmering pulses covered the Union ships as they activated, their lights flickering on as gun barrels turned and made ready to fire. "I must admit, it's quite an impressive sight," Shiranui replied as she turned for the radio. "Time to do my part."

* * *

Fusou cried out in pain as another volley struck her amidships, courtesy of her former allies. A large group of destroyers, cruisers, and dummy ships had been assembled to catch them, and they'd succeeded. She could see lights in the distance, holding herself up on her ship's steering gear. Whether they were friend or foe was an open question, but one she couldn't afford to ask. "Yamashiro, hang in there!"

"It hurts, Fusou nee-sama. I can't…"

"You can! We're almost there! Gods curse you, heathens!" The elder sister raged, firing her aft gun batteries blindly behind her. She focused on reloading through the pain and damage as her radio came to life.

"This is a message to the Sakura battleships approaching our base. Identify yourselves immediately or we will fire on you."

"That voice…Shiranui?! How are you-"

"So it is you, Fusou? Yamashiro is with you?"

"Yes. Please help us! Akagi and Kaga have gone insane!"

"I tried to warn you. Switch to the following radio frequency now. It's time you met the Shikikan of this base. He is the one you should entreat for aid."

Aboard the bridge of the Cleveland, Thorson surveyed what he could of the battlefield. They were approaching the battleships, though one of them had fallen almost completely silent. The other was firing desperately behind it as they approached Thorson's fleet at full speed. They hadn't yet fired on him or his ships. Shiranui contacted him over the radio.

"My suspicions were right, Shikikan. If I could trouble you to save some of the former spiritual leaders of the Sakura fleets that would be great. Bye."

"That ship…" Thorson and Cleveland shared a knowing grin before a desperate voice hailed them over the radio.

"Hello? It's this the Shikikan of the fleet we're approaching? We surrender. Please help me save my sister! She's dying!"

"Who is this?!" Thorson demanded of the panicked voice, his heart pounding in his chest as the fear in her words sent shivers down his spine.

"Fusou, shrine maiden and battleship of the Sakura empire. We've defected and fled from the Sanctuary. Please assist!"

"Commander?" Cleveland asked eagerly. They'd all seen the friendly fire going on. None of them were afraid of two crippled battleships. Thorson steeled himself and grabbed his weapon.

"Get me on one of those ships, Cleveland. This is Commander Thorson of Azur Lane to the two Fusou class battleships approaching our fleet. Kill your engines and silence your guns and we will grant you shelter. You have thirty seconds to comply. Laffey, Downes, flank wide and send a wave of torpedoes past those battleships toward the lead element. Pennsylvania, Tennessee, move up with Portland and Indy. Maintain your spacing and focus fire. Focus your shields front. Weapons free! Sink those bastards!"

Thorson could feel the elation through his link with Cleveland as his ships took aim and fired into the night. The volley of shells scored a couple lucky hits, more than enough to ensure the pursuit fleet knew they were now in a real fight.

"Torpedoes are in the water, running silent!" Downes reported. Thorson watched as the destroyer on the left side of his formation killed her lights and vanished into the night.

"Mmm, Laffey likes Downes. She always has fun ways to make Sakura ships sink," the bunny destroyer commented before doing the same. Thorson understood.

"The rest of you, keep pouring it on! Hold their attention!" Thorson ordered as he watched Indy's shield flare but hold, a bright blue aegis protecting his ships like a giant tortoise shell. Cleveland was approaching one of the stricken battleships as her Union sisters carried on past them. The enemy had complied with his orders. "I'm going. Pennsylvania, you have command!"

A sudden lance of fear and pride stuck Penny as she fired her forward batteries. With each volley from the enemy that impacted Indy's shields she was able to score hits by targeting the muzzle flares. But they were still outnumbered. "Indianapolis, how much more do you have left in you?!"

"One volley, maybe two," the tanned cruiser panted over the radio.

"Indy! Get behind me when you can't anymore!" Portland cried.

"Tenn, full barrage while we have cover, all guns, make sure you hit!" Pennsylvania ordered. Tennessee snapped back.

"About damn time. Ready when you are."

"Now!" With immense strain on their hulls, Penny and Tennessee turned hard, using the cover of Indy's shield to show broadside to the enemy. "FIRE!"

"DIE YOU SAKURA BITCHES!" Tennessee roared, channeling all of her anger, malice, and helplessness into her shells. "You'll never defeat us in open combat!"

A thunderous roar, heard even over the storm, reached Thorson's ears as his capital ships unleashed on the attackers. Pennsylvania seemed to have found a way to repeat the sky clearing attack from Pearl Harbor, only this time she directed it at the enemy ships. The forward line was raked with secondary battery fire and at least one ship was simply destroyed by her main guns. Astoundingly, Thorson watched as she repeated the feat twice more in rapid succession, a true barrage of shells that left him wondering how much energy she'd consumed. Tennessee was no less impressive, her shells arcing high above the enemy before exploding and raining down explosive munitions on the fleet below. It wouldn't sink a ship, buy Thorson could only imagine the potential damage to the enemy's superstructures.

"Just try attacking us after that," Tennessee gasped confidently, most satisfied as close to half of the enemy shells ceased, their operators forced to engage in damage control.

"Damn that was something else, girls," Cleveland nodded approvingly. "Let's just hope the Commander is alright."

Thorson leveled his rifle as he kicked open the door to the bridge of the Fusou, he was breathing heavily as the ship swayed beneath him in the storm. "On your knees, now!" The Sakura before him complied but shouted at him immediately, her hands raised.

"Not me! My sister!" She cried as the dangling radio mouthpiece crackled and stuttered.

"Nee...san, can't control it...run!" Thorson watched in horror as Fusou let out a keening wail and the other ship fired one shot from its main battery at his base. He watched for the impact, grabbing the radio.

"Shiranui! Damage report!"

She replied calmly. "Nothing, Shikikan. Some trees off to the left might have been lost, nothing more." Thorson's relief did not extend to Tennessee, who had turned her bow towards Yamashiro.

"You think you can trick us, you fucking bitch!? You can die too!"

"Penny, stop her!" Thorson roared, watching as Tennessee riddled the Yamashiro with fire from point blank range.

"Onee-chan! We surrender, we surrender!" Fusou pleaded desperately as her sister's ship caught fire, a blazing pyre in the night. "Please save Yamashiro!"

Thorson watched as Pennsylvania sailed her ship between Tennessee and the Yamashiro on his orders, only imagining what was happening on their own radio channel. Far behind them the enemy fleet was forced into a retreat as wave after wave of torpedoes struck at them from the darkness, Downes and Laffey ruthlessly exploiting their home field advantage. Making his decision he gave final orders using Fusou's radio. "Laffey, Downes, get back here and get ready to sprint for the base. Akashi, if you can hear me get the conductive matrix up and running. Portland, make sure Indy is alright. Penny and Tennessee, if the other ship fires again you're weapons free. Just try not to kill me."

With that, Thorson left his fleet in a state of utter panic as he tore down to the deck of the Fusou and sprinted back to the Cleveland. "To the other ship. Now!" Thorson ordered.

"Commander, you can't seriously be thinking of going on there. Those fires are spreading below deck!"

"Cleveland, I've never seen a shipgirl so desperate to save her sister. Something is very wrong here and we need to find out what."

"A real Knight of the Sea, aren't you. Very well, sir. I'll even sacrifice my paint job for you!" Cleveland promised as she turned and slid right up against the hull of the Yamashiro, wincing as metal creaked against metal. Thorson ruffled her hair quickly and departed, searching for an acceptable location and clambering onto the stricken Sakura battleship. His legs burned as he again ran up the towering bridge of a Fusou-class battleship and shouldered his way onto the bridge.

"By God, what did they do to you?" Thorson demanded, forcing the door open and pushing aside sinister black tendrils that tried to deny him entry. The bridge was full of them, like ichor veins that ran to a single point and connected at the base of the shipgirl's neck. Her innocent face was contorted in pain. She barely noticed him from where she was crumpled on the floor, her deep red eyes unable to focus on much of anything. It immediately reminded him of the veins he'd seen on Shiratsuyu and the others, only mutated and allowed to spread. "Well I'm definitely not just pulling this one out," he said aloud, trying to calm himself as he took in the alien horror before him. It didn't work well, his stomach tying itself in knots as he reached out for her. A single touch of the bundle of veins had his hand riddled with pain and Yamashiro twitching on the floor.

"I don't have time for your siren bullshit!" Thorson roared as tremors rocked the ship below them. Racing against whatever fire was closest to the ship's munitions stores, Thorson drew his sidearm and fired repeatedly at the veins tethering the girl to the ship. As soon as they severed she slumped over, motionless. He had no idea if she was alive or dead. Thorson snatched up the radio.

"Laffey, Downes, you two there?!"

"Commander you gotta get out of there, the fires are everywhere!" Downes warned.

"Do not leave Laffey alone, Commander!"

Without any options and increasingly surrounded by thick, black smoke from the burning ship below, Thorson did the only thing he could, smashing the broad panes of glass on the bridge with his rifle butt. "I've definitely gone insane," he muttered as wind and rain whipped at his face. He looked at the steel black ocean below. The Downes and Laffey were circling the ship like sharks, waiting for any sign from their Commander to spring into action.

"I hope you make it," Thorson whispered, grabbing the unconscious girl and throwing her from the bridge with every ounce of his strength. She managed to clear her ship thanks to the relatively narrow hull before crashing into the ocean below. Thorson leapt right after her. Even Tennessee and Pennsylvania ceased their tense standoff as they watched in horror, realizing what was going on as the rear turret of the Yamashiro exploded, the fireball highlighting the two tiny figures tumbling from her bridge.

"COMMANDER!"


	25. Chapter 25

Thorson screamed through closed lips as his body struck the water feet first. The impact reverberated through his very bones as he tried to collect himself in the cool waters. His eyes stung and the world around him was a pitch black shroud of muffled explosions and the creaking of warships. He couldn't see the Sakura girl anywhere. As he thrashed underwater and panic began to set in, Thorson's deliverance arrived as the rest of the Yamashiro exploded above him. The shockwave pummeled his body but the angry orange light of the detonation granted him a fleeting moment of visibility in which he was able to locate a limp, slowly sinking figure just off to his right. With a colossal effort Thorson grabbed a hold of her, straining against gravity, their clothing, and the depths of the sea to finally break the surface of the water. He gasped desperately for air as two hands grabbed him by the shoulders of his uniform. He looked up and saw Downes staring back at him. He'd never been so thankful for the ability of his girls to skate on the water.

"Don't you ever, EVER do something like that again!" She yelled over the storm, dragging him and the unconscious Yamashiro over to the Laffey. Thorson spluttered, ridding his mouth of salt and rainwater.

"Didn't know you cared, Downes," he quipped, just happy to be alive and to have Yamashiro's head above water. The eldritch tendril pressing against his chest was another story though.

"What, you think just because I don't throw myself on you and casually proposition you for nap time or sex that I dont-" Downes yelled, as they hauled themselves aboard Thorson's other destroyer. As if to prove her point, Laffey arrived momentarily and made a beeline for Thorson, moving at great speed for the usually sleepy girl. The ship beneath them still moved with haste towards the island as she impacted at full force.

"Commander is cold from the ocean. Laffey must warm the Commander," she stated, nuzzling into his side as best she could.

"Laffey, now isn't the time. And we live in the tropics for God's sake! Get us to the base, now! The nearest dock to the labs, go!" Thorson ordered. Downes rolled her eyes but gave him a quick hug before departing.

"You'd better make some time for all of us after making us worry like that," she warned, hopping off the Laffey and into the water without another word so she could return to her own ship.

"We'll see, Downes. We'll be blessed if we get any time at all," Thorson whispered, collecting Yamashiro in a bridal carry and moving towards the bridge. He could feel Laffey kicking the ship into high gear beneath him.

"Diverting all power to engines," she informed him, her guns and sensory equipment powering down and shifting to resting positions. "Is the Sakura girl alright? She has a large chest. Laffey is jealous."

Thorson tried to ignore Laffey's perpetual dichotomy of airheaded bunny and competent sailor as he laid Yamashiro down and checked her vitals. He couldn't feel any life in her wrists and even her carotid pulse was weak and slow. He didn't dare risk removing whatever it was that had burrowed deep into her spine. "She's not doing well, Laffey. Can you get me the radio?"

Laffey complied with his request and he hailed his ships. "This is Commander Thorson. Pennsylvania, Tennessee, you two there?"

"Damn good to hear your voice, sir. What are your orders?" Pennsylvania replied immediately.

"I need you to take the other Sakura prisoner. She's complied with all orders so far, so show her mercy if you can. You have discretion in how to deal with her. Tennessee, take the cruisers and Downes and make sure that Sakura battlegroup is in full retreat."

"Yes sir. Alright girls, form up on me and keep your eyes peeled," Tennessee ordered, increasing her speed and turning for the open ocean. Finally, Thorson radioed the base.

"Shiranui, what's the situation there?"

"Things are quiet, Shikikan. What of the battleships?"

"One of them is on the brink of death. Make sure Akashi is ready with the matrix," Thorson ordered, looking down at Yamashiro's pale face. The pain was gone, but that was of no comfort to him. _She's so innocent,_ he couldn't help but think as Shiranui acknowledged his command.

"Understood. I'll be there."

There was nothing left for Thorson to do but wait, he and Laffey sharing silent and worried looks as the lights of the base drew closer and closer. The few minutes felt like an eternity but eventually they did arrive at the docks. Laffey had barely docked by the time Thorson had carried Yamashiro onto the deck. "Not you too...don't let me lose another one," Thorson muttered, unable to dispel the eerie similarities between the girl in his arms and Arizona. He cast a fleeting thought towards Pennsylvania and the other sister before sprinting to the labs.

* * *

Fusou turned to the door of her bridge, finding a beautiful and imposing Union battleship staring back at her.

"I'm here to formally accept your surrender on behalf of Commander Andrew Thorson," she stated firmly.

"Where is my sister?! Is she alright?"

Pennsylvania frowned at the shrine maiden before her. She was a pretty thing in a floral black and azure kimono, her disheveled hair adorned by a pin of teal butterflies.

"You're the older?"

"Uh...yes?" Fusou replied, caught off guard as the battle maiden before her pointed two of her rigging batteries away from her head, a token sign of peace.

"Were you at Pearl Harbor?"

"No."

"Then I'll save my anger. Your sister isn't doing well," Pennsylvania admitted, watching as tears formed in the young woman's deep blue eyes. "She survived her ship's destruction and is on one of our destroyers. Our Commander will do what he can for her, I'm sure."

"Oh Yamashiro…" Fusou bemoaned her sister's fate as Pennsylvania approached her.

"I lost my sister at Pearl Harbor. Don't make me kill you," she pleaded. Fusou nodded, kneeling and bowing her head as a sign of surrender. "By the fates, what the hell is that?!"

"I wish you'd gone to help my sister. This thing will likely kill me anyway. I can't fight it much longer," Fusou admitted as Penny recoiled from the writhing black mass on the back of the shrine maiden's neck. If there was such thing as evil incarnate, the Union battleship was sure she was looking at it. It seemed to be searching for something, though it recoiled as Pennsylvania pointed her guns at it.

"Don't like me, do you? At least you know who to fear. We're getting off this ship now. If that thing hates the Union, I want it surrounded by us. Move, now. I'm taking you to the base."

"Will I be able to see Yamashiro?"

"If you behave. Let's go."

* * *

When Penny entered the labs, walking behind Fusou with her guns drawn, she happened upon a scene of chaos. Bulins were running about everywhere or hiding in their hammocks. Thorson was pacing back and forth in front of the conductive matrix as Akashi labored at her work station, the telltale glow of a wisdom cube lighting her profile. Shiranui was standing guard, floating above a shriveled piece of nightmare that looked disturbingly similar to whatever was infecting Fusou. The thing was lying in a pool of blood next to a kimono that matched Fusou's perfectly, save for its golden accents.

"Yamashiro!" The shipgirl wailed, bringing a halt to the activity in the large building as Thorson turned quickly to face them. Pennsylvania knew immediately from the look in his eyes. Something perverse inside of her found the pain attractive. It called to her own.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But we need to take care of you now." Pennsylvania growled and grabbed Fusou by the arm as the shrine maiden's knees gave way. "Oh no you don't! You don't get to just give up and cry, not when the Commander and the rest of us put our asses on the line to save you both. Tennessee and the others are still out there so get up and let's make sure you don't die to this creepy fucking siren shit. I refuse to suffer alone in this world. Now move!"

Fusou swallowed her protests and walked forward with Pennsylvania's help, crying freely as she passed Yamashiro's kimono. Her younger sister was suspended in the conductive matrix, the tint of blood in the water as her naked body floated listlessly. Thorson looked as haggard as Pennsylvania had ever seen him, still soaked from the ocean. "Commander, her shard is corrupted."

"Understood Pennsylvania. I'm sorry, Fusou. We tried. She's not taking to the cubes in the matrix."

"The hell is that thing, Commander?"

"Some sort of corrupt tether," Thorson answered. "It detached the moment she died; damn thing was connected all the way down to her lumbar spine and had her attached to the ship itself."

"Explains the blood. This one's still fighting it. Can you do anything?" Penny asked. Thorson shook his head.

"I don't know. The other one was fixed so deep I might kill Fusou if I removed hers. It was a part of Yamashiro by that point."

"Then Shikikan must push instead of pull, nyaa! Make her your ship!" Akashi interjected, turning from her work station and bowing. "Akashi had a feeling that Fusou-san and Yamashiro-san would come here someday. We are not giving up, so neither should you, nyaa!" The minty kitty had a pair of googles over her eyes and had as many tools in her hands as fingers. "Akashi was making shards for Yamashiro-san, but Shikikan should use them for Fusou-san instead."

"I don't understand…" Fusou sobbed, unable to take her eyes off of her sister's body.

"If I understand correctly, and I may not be," Thorson admitted freely. "Akashi is saying that the shard is a mark of servitude and that if you choose to serve me it might purge the siren taint from yours."

"It's you…" Fusou whispered, finally taking a good look at Thorson.

"I'm sorry?" He requested, running a hand through his hair as the siren war continued to confuse and strain his mind.

"When they were forcing us into the tanks I remember them talking to one of the sirens. You're the Knight, the one collecting pawns," Fusou whispered.

Thorson shook his head and exhaled in frustration, trying to ignore the dead battleship floating to his left. "I don't know what I am, but it's worth a shot Akashi. How official should I make this?"

"Lay it on thick, nyaa!" Akashi advised, presenting the shards to Fusou on bended knee, a gesture that wasn't missed by Thorson. He thought he was beginning to understand why Shiranui had been so insistent that he attempt to save those two.

"Take the shards and swear your allegiance to me and my cause, then," Thorson commanded, feeling frankly ridiculous but far too tired and worn down to protest. Fusou took them and held them to her buxom chest, kneeling before him. He could tell she was in pain, fighting valiantly to control the taint in her shard.

"I, Fusou, shrine maiden and servant of the gods and spirits, battleship of the Sakura Empire, and elder sister of Yamashiro pledge myself to Commander Thorson of the Union. I do so in the hopes that he will use me as his divine instrument, a cleansing force to destroy the evil that has poisoned my people. May the gods have mercy on us all."

"I accept your offer. Activate your rigging now," Thorson ordered, watching with satisfaction as Fusou gasped and absorbed the shards before doubling over and shaking. The evil pustule on her back shrieked and was consumed by fire as a miniature Pagoda bridge and four double barrel turrets came into existence. The look of relief on Fusou's face was palpable.

"Please tono-sama, let me try to save her!" Fusou pleaded with him, not taking any time to appreciate her freedom.

"The hell does that mean?" Pennsylvania asked.

"Your Shikikan is my master now, my Lord," Fusou replied simply before entreating Thorson again. "Please."

Thorson eventually nodded, unsure what else he could do. Yamashiro had already perished. It wasn't like Fusou could to any more harm. "What do you plan to do?"

"Give her a new purpose and see if her cube will sing again. No matter the outcome I will fight for you, tono-sama." With that promise Fusou stepped into the other chamber of the matrix and closed her eyes, the machine quickly filling with water. Thorson and everyone else watched as Tennessee and her crew finally made their appearance, the girls joining them to watch the spectacle unfold.

"We need to talk, Commander," Tennessee warned him. He nodded silently. "And do I even want to know what in the name of my main batteries is going on here?"

"The younger sister died. The older one is trying to bring her back," Thorson reported tersely, his tired tone indicating exactly what he thought of the chances of success.

"Seriously? I'll be waiting in the command office then. The main force is in full retreat. Penny, you coming?"

"No Tennessee, you go on ahead," the other battleship responded, staring unflinchingly at the conductive matrix. Yamashiro's body remained unmoving, but Fusou was relatively animated, her brow furrowing as she reached out for her sister.

"Yeah, whatever," Tennessee replied, turning on her heel and departing, watched by the rest of Thorson's fleet.

"Commander!" Downes demanded his attention, pointing at Yamashiro. Portland and the others all turned as well. "I think...I think I saw something."

Thorson approached the matrix, resting his palm on the glass and watching Yamashiro's face for any signs of life. He didn't want to fool himself, didn't want to hold out hope just because of all the effort he and his fleet had put in, but the muscles of her face did appear to be twitching minutely. "My God...it can't be."

"Commander...Commander!" Pennsylvania gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as Yamashiro's body stirred and animated, drawing the attention of even Shiranui, who floated over to directly observe the goings on, her normally disinterested eyes glinting with life. As the water drained from the matrix and the glass opened Pennsylvania turned and ran, sprinting for the door and the stormy night beyond. Thorson grabbed Yamashiro as she stumbled out of the machine, weak and frail but miraculously alive. The wounds on her back had been healed. Fusou followed soon after.

"Nee-chan!"

"Nee...san," Yamashiro gasped, looking between her and Thorson as Shiranui draped the girl's kimono over her pale, curvaceous body. Thorson slowly transferred Yamashiro to Fusou's hold.

"I don't anticipate any trouble," he told Cleveland and company. "But should it arise, come find me or handle it yourselves. I have faith in you lot."

"Go after Penny. We will be fine," Indy agreed. "We will put them to bed, establish a watch cycle, and then retire." Portland nodded in agreement, holding her hands together and smiling as the Sakura sisters wept in happiness after their ordeal.

"Thank you all. Shiranui, lock that siren tissue up somewhere for further study...tightly. Dismissed."

* * *

After a long search, Thorson finally found Pennsylvania halfway up the slope behind the command office. She'd given up and sat at the side of the trail in despair, drenched from head to toe.

"It's not fair! Why?" Pennsylvania demanded of him, her head in her hands as she cried. "Why does she get her sister back? Why?!"

"Penny," Thorson murmured, kneeling at her side as the proud battleship sought him out for comfort and broke down.

"I miss her. I miss her so damn much!"

"Why do you think I came to find you?" Thorson asked, stroking her head and returning her desperate embrace. "I think this is the best chance we'll ever get. You saw it with your own eyes, just like I did. I'm willing to take the risk."

"Andrew?" Pennsylvania asked, looking him in the eyes, looking for anything to confirm that he was talking about what she thought he was. Her raven hair clung to her face as drops of rain ran down her neck. "Don't give me that kind of hope if you don't mean it."

"I'm as serious as I've ever been, Pennsylvania. I want to bring her back."

He could tell she was scared, they both were. It was easier to wait and leave the question open forever than to try, fail, and be forced to give up hope. To take the risk was to possibly end Arizona for good. Penny was afraid, just as afraid as he was. He had never felt as close to her as he did in that moment. Finally someone else felt the fears that gnawed at him constantly.

"Andrew…" with tears in her eyes Pennsylvania reached for him. He took her hand in his as it rested against his cheek and kissed her. It was soft and chaste; a promise only that they would walk the road together, and no matter what laid at the end they would suffer together. Her lips softened for just a moment as they moved against his. She'd never felt so alive. "I'm ready."

"Then let's go," Thorson said, helping to her feet. The two of them made for the command office as fast as they could in the night, hand in hand as the earth under their feet shifted in the rains. They found Tennessee there.

"I don't want to know," she said immediately as Thorson bolted for his office to retrieve Arizona's cubes. "Commander, I need to make a report."

"Then do so," he replied, returning with a pale, purple glow emanating from his fist.

"I think this was a front," Tennessee warned, pointing at the golden fins that protruded from her temples when her rigging was active. "It's impossible because of the storm but I sensed...something out there."

Thorson looked between his two battleships. "You're sure?"

"No. And that's why I'm telling you."

"Damn. Best not assume then. Is there anything you can tell me, Tennessee?" Thorson demanded, upset to have been waylaid but understanding the importance of a potential enemy in hiding.

"No sir, I'm sorry. I'll continue to monitor," Tennessee promised. "With your permission, sir?"

"Granted. Get some rest and remain vigilant. Inform the other Union girls and tell them to keep their rigging active as much as possible. Thank you, Tennessee."

At his word the battleship saluted and headed for the door, casting a final glance at Pennsylvania. "I gave up on miracles long ago, Penny. I hope you prove me wrong."

Pennsylvania remained silent, nodding to her companion as Tennessee left them. She looked at Thorson. "I feel like my cube is going to explode."

"Then let's go channel that energy to something useful," Thorson replied. As they passed the dormitory he saw that the collection of shoes had expanded yet again. "Tomorrow is going to be quite the event."

"We can worry about that when the sun rises. We have the firepower," Pennsylvania promised.

"With luck we'll have another sixteen guns on our side, any maybe even Arizona's twelve," Thorson said as his boots slapped against the concrete steps. He idly wondered if he'd spent more time wet than dry since leaving Hawaii.

"If you pull this off I'll fight for you forever," Penny promised.

"If we pull this off it will be thanks to you. I'm not the one who has to get into that machine and force the dead back to life," Thorson deferred. They arrived at the docks and he let them into the labs, the place left dark and eerie as only the glow of the wisdom cube cache lit the large warehouse. The bulins had finally gotten a chance to retire after the excitement of the evening. Without fanfare Thorson walked to the matrix and activated it, placing Arizona's cubes in one chamber as Pennsylvania looked over the wisdom cubes, some of them having been acquired that very night from the pursuit fleet.

"This is harder than I thought it would be," she murmured, feeling the energies mixing and mingling together just under her fingertips. "Which of you would she like the most?"

Thorson waited patiently as Pennsylvania selected four cubes, looking at him tentatively. "I'd use them all if it meant bringing her back," he affirmed, flashes of the dying battleship poisoning his mind. He wanted so desperately to undo the helplessness of his past. "I trust you."

"Thank you for everything, Commander. I'm going," Pennsylvania affirmed, placing the cubes in the hopper and stepping into the chamber that Fusou had used but an hour before. Thorson stood before her as the door closed

"I don't think just wishing will be enough. Give her a new purpose, Pennsylvania," he ordered, resting his hand against hers. They were only separated by the glass of the matrix. She nodded just before her head was enveloped by the water, leaving Thorson with nothing to do but watch and wait. The Commander pulled up an old oil barrel, long empty thanks to the bulins, and sat down against it, finally allowing himself a moment of peace after the night of stress, victory, and terror. He considered closing his eyes to try for a rest, to bury that sense of hopelessness that grew every moment the matrix remained unmoving; that was until Arizona's cubes thrummed faintly and began to float up from the metallic base of the machine. Thorson sat bolt upright.

"Penny...you got this!" He murmured, watching as a sleepy 'buli' came from behind him, the denizens of the labs curious as to what was disturbing their home. Thorson's wonder multiplied and rendered him speechless as Arizona's cubes rose and circled one another before coming to rest level with Pennsylvania's heart. The human watched awestruck as nerves and bone began to grow from them, drawing on the power of the other cubes. Muscle and sinew, fat and skin came next. Before his eyes the body of Arizona took form, literally willed into existence by her sister. All that remained was the spark of life. "C'mon...give her something. All I could do was keep her from dying. Let her live!" Thorson pleaded.

The Commander lost track of time as he watched Pennsylvania and her sister, wondering what sort of the connection the two shared, what sort of thoughts or experiences Pennsylvania was trying to impart. The cubes remained a mystery to him, but he was starting to form patterns in his mind, the Knight and the pawns, command and control, master and servants, soldier and weapons. Men and women. "By God…ARIZONA!" Thorson cried, running forward as Pennsylvania terminated the operation and the matrix started to drain. For a brief, blissful moment Thorson held her again. Then she screamed.

"Commander!" Pennsylvania called in panic, reaching for her sister as she knelt beside them and Thorson transferred Arizona to her. "Arizona, sis, c'mon, speak to me!"

"Where, what? Penny? Penny it hurts. Please the blood, I'm going to die!" Arizona pleaded, her fearful teal eyes darting everywhere as she struggled in Pennsylvania's hold while Thorson stood back and tried to think, his breathing coming quick and shallow. It was Pearl Harbor all over again. She was still there, right where she'd died in his arms.

"Ari, there's nothing wrong with you. You're back! You're alive!"

"Penny please, help me. Help me!" The younger sister cried, gripping Pennsylvania's uniform for dear life. The elder sibling turned to Thorson, more fear in her eyes than he'd ever seen in the face of the enemy.

"I did all I could...I showed her everything, what I've pledged to you. How much I want her back. Commander…" Penny implored, cradling her sister to her as Arizona gripped tightly at her own abdomen. Something clicked in Thorson's head.

_The wound,_ he thought, rummaging through Akashi's tools as the bulins found themselves hiding again from yet another fraught commotion in their home. He found what he was looking for and turned back. "Pennsylvania, cover her eyes," he ordered sternly.

The battleship saw the screwdriver in his hand. "What are you doing, Commander?!"

"I said cover her eyes. I'm ending this," he said with steel in his voice, trying to keep the charade together. He watched as Arizona's terrified eyes found him at last. "It'll all be over soon," he promised. "I'm sorry for trying to play God."

"NO!" Penny roared, activating her rigging as Thorson lunged and stabbed Arizona in the gut, right where the shrapnel had mortally wounded her back in Hawaii. In Arizona's fear and Pennsylvania's rage, neither had watched the sleight of hand as Thorson spun the tool at the last minute, delivering a painful but ultimately harmless punch to Arizona's abdomen in the hopes that new pain would override and reset the old. She choked and gasped as her sister rose and threatened Thorson, guns drawn. "You...you...I trusted you!" She roared, preparing to fire. Thorson stared her down.

"And I haven't betrayed you," he asserted seriously.

"You dare-"

"Penny?" The elder sister stopped cold as perfect, pale fingers grasped the hem of her skirt. "Penny is it really you? What are those guns? That...really hurt."

"A-Ari?" Pennsylvania gasped, allowing her rigging to fade into nothing as she turned to find her sister looking up at her, naked and flushed with exertion and embarrassment, but otherwise alive. "Oh my God. Oh my God, sis!"

"How? I remember smoke and fire, and a man. Thorson, maybe? I think that was his name. But then there was nothing and now...was it a dream? Am I dreaming? I still can't see very well. Where are we?"

"No, no Arizona you're alive! We're at war and you're alive! Oh my God, oh my God it's really you! I thought I'd never have the chance to say goodbye or anything," Pennsylvania cried, hugging her sister as tightly as she could without hurting the girl. "You'll be alright, you'll see. We're on a tropical island base. We have food and water and shelter and a Commander that treats us like equals. We'll get you some clothes and find you a place to sleep, you big softie."

"Who...who is he? The one you showed me?" Arizona asked, still dazed after her awakening. She could faintly hear something that sounded like 'buli' from the dark corners of the building as Pennsylvania answered her.

"The one who saved your cubes and helped me bring you back. Commander Thorson, you have to-" Pennsylvania fell silent as she looked up from Arizona and tried to locate Thorson, but the Commander was nowhere to be found. The bulins aside, she and her sister were utterly alone.

"Penny?" Arizona asked in confusion. The elder sister just stroked her hair, caressed her face, and did everything she could to commit to existence that her sister lived.

"Just stay with me, Ari. Stay by my side for now."

"Wherever I was, I missed you Penny."

"I missed you too, sis."

* * *

In the jungles beyond the labs, far from the dorms and his ships, Andrew Thorson looked to the sky, called to the fates that had entangled him in a war far beyond his comprehension, and yelled until his voice left him.


	26. Chapter 26

Commander Thorson could not recall a time he'd ever felt so drained. His body was beginning to pay the price for his heroics aboard the Yamashiro and Fusou, to say nothing of his emotional state following Arizona's resurrection. Returning finally to the partially constructed dormitories, he barely remembered to kick his muddy boots off before entering, turning away from the unfinished structures to his left and making his way around the corner to the right. Down the hall he could see Portland standing guard with her guns drawn in front of a closed door that he assumed led to a resting Fusou and Yamashiro. She yawned widely but gave him a friendly wave nevertheless. Thorson took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hey Commander," she whispered. "I don't think Akashi finished the bathhouse yet."

"I know. I'm wet," he deadpanned. "Did Tennessee tell you?"

"Yes sir, all sensors at full," Portland replied, pointing to the spike in her hair. Thorson nodded.

"Very good Portland."

"Commander...was that really who I think it was?" Portland leaned close. "Is Arizona really back?" Thorson nodded tiredly.

"Somehow...yes."

"Ok, I'll let you sleep but you have to tell us all the story tomorrow!" The shipgirl gushed, trying her best not to raise her voice. "Although if what I just saw is accurate, Laffey might not want to let you sleep."

Thorson spun on his heel just in time to see the wooden door of his room close. He sighed again. "Looks like I have a rabbit to speak with. Goodnight Portland."

"Goodnight sir!"

* * *

Thorson was impacted by Laffey the moment he entered his room. Without rigging the young destroyer had little mass and found Thorson quite the immovable object. "Laffey wants to sleep with Commander," she mumbled as Thorson closed the door behind them. When he rested his hands on her shoulders they found only her bare skin, his rapidly adjusting eyes confirming she'd divested herself of all clothing, even her underwear.

"Laffey," Thorson sighed. "I can't…"

"Why? Is Laffey not good enough for the Commander?" She asked with some small amount of distress in her voice.

"What are you…"

"Every day Commander gets more ships, has more girls looking at him. Laffey is Commander's first but doesn't want to be thrown away for battleships with big chests and butts."

A wave of understanding rolled over Thorson's tired mind and he thanked the fates for Laffey's lack of filter. He silently guided her to the futon that Akashi had prepared for him while he'd been on sortie. The cover bore the image of a simple anchor. As soon as they laid down Laffey clambered atop him, but he held her high enough on his body so as not to give her the wrong impression.

"I need you, Laffey. You're a good ship and a fine companion and friend to the others on the base. You're not going anywhere," he promised.

"But Miss Chicago said this is the only way to keep a Commander loyal to you…" Laffey said, fear and despondency in her voice.

"Shh, it's ok Laffey," Thorson replied, patting her head and trying to ignore his stirring loins as he realized finally why Laffey had been so clingy of late. "I know the world that you and the rest of the Union girls had to deal with wasn't great, but things are different here. Even if I had ten Benson class destroyers I'd still need you in my fleet at the front."

"But Commander links with Cleveland now," she whined.

"And in the future I'll probably link with the battleships, Laffey. It's because you're much better suited to that forward attack role than being a flagship. If we sortie alone for whatever reason, I'll link with you. Just...come here." Too tired to rationalize further, Thorson kissed her. Laffey responded immediately, humming quietly as she carefully experimented with her tongue, her budding chest rubbing against Thorson. "You'll always have a place here in this fleet," he finished when they broke apart. To his great relief, Laffey's tired, red eyes closed and she laid her head down on his chest. She looked at peace. The destroyer girl was out in no time, allowing Thorson to finally get some sleep of his own as the girl atop him breathed steadily.

* * *

To Thorson's great but also pleasant surprise, when he roused from slumber he found himself alone. He faintly recalled something of a kiss that morning, but he had no way of knowing if it was a dream or the waking world. The Commander sat up and checked his watch, finding that he'd only allowed himself an extra hour and a half. "Well, 7:30's better than nothing. Gotta thank Akashi for moving all my stuff," he mumbled. As he dressed himself at the small chest of drawers that made up the only other furniture in the room save the overhead lamp, he heard the sounds of play from the inner courtyard.

Sliding open the inner door to his room, he stepped out onto the wooden walkway that ringed the space. Across the way he should see Akashi and Cleveland working on another of the rooms still under construction, along with a handful of the bulins. The Union cruiser was watching Akashi closely, learning what she could from the excitable repair ship. To his right Thorson saw a large clothesline spread between two of the wooden pillars that supported the overhanging roof that covered the walkway. On the line were the clothes of most all of his ships that had been out in the storm the night before. It was heartening to see Union uniforms next to Akashi's dress and Shiranui's kimono. Only Tennessee seemed to be missing but he considered that might be asking too much.

"Wait for me Mutsuki!" Kisaragi called as the source of the playful noise made itself known. The three young destroyers were running about the white stones and paths that defined the courtyard, dodging stone lanterns and greenery. Shiratsuyu and her friends watched from where they sat on the wooden deck, eating a breakfast of rice balls and boiled eggs with Downes, Laffey, and the Portland class sisters. Pennsylvania and her sister were nowhere to be seen.

Thorson winced as the pink haired destroyer slipped on the loose stones and fell down. He was about to strike out to help her when a soothing voice called to the young ones. He watched as Fusou stood from a stone bench she'd been sitting on and walked over to Kisaragi. Mutsuki and Mikazuki looked down as she chastised them lightly.

"This is why I told you three to stay on the paths. Now Akashi will have to rake the stones again. Here, let me see," Fusou said, tending to Kisaragi's skinned knee.

"We're sorry, Fusou-san," they all said together as the shrine maiden dried the girl's tears and helped her back to her feet. As Thorson watched he couldn't describe her as anything other than elegant, even with her kimono hugging her curves tightly. As if sensing his gaze she looked up and met his eyes.

"Everyone, say good morning to Thorson tono-sama," Fusou encouraged. The little ones did so, waving to him before being sent off for breakfast. The Commander noticed Tennessee watching over it all, silent with guns drawn. The frown on her face was nothing that inspired confidence, but she didn't seem immediately concerned about anything going on within the dorms. He nodded to her before walking up to Fusou. The battleship girl bowed deeply to him. He tried hard not to look at her cleavage.

"How is your sister?" He asked, unsure what else to say to the shrine maiden. She smiled broadly and ran a finger through her hair, having combed it that morning and returned her flowing butterfly pin to its rightful spot. Thorson couldn't deny her beauty, especially outside of the chaos of battle.

"She is weak, but stable and resting. I would be happy to take you to see her if you wish."

"If she's resting then let her rest. We can discuss the two of you and your surrender at another time," Thorson demurred.

"You have my complete allegiance and servitude, tono-sama," Fusou promised. "My sister and I have...never been particularly lucky ships. I had thought for sure that last night would be our last moments together. By your mercy, Yamashiro lives. For that I will be forever grateful."

"And you?" Thorson prompted, trying to tease out anything about Fusou beyond the strong bond she shared with her younger sister. Fusou looked around them at the courtyard, a sad smile on her face.

"It is enough, tono-sama. Perhaps another time I can speak to you of who I was. Besides, I believe your battleship wishes to speak with you," Fusou deflected, extending her arm in Tennessee's direction. The blonde grunted, furrowing her brow. "She doesn't trust me, I know. But please tell her I find her hull to be magnificent and threatening," Fusou managed a chuckle at that, covering her ruby lips with the sleeve of her kimono. Thorson nodded.

"I'll do that. All I ask is that you give my fleet a bit of time to come around to you and your sister. Even with the circumstances of last night, trust will take time."

"As you say, tono-sama. They have been a bit aloof, but polite. I thank you for your hospitality. Now if you would kindly excuse me, young Mikazuki seems to be attempting to eat three breakfasts on her own." With that Fusou glided past him to where Shiratsuyu and the others were sitting, leaving him a view of her black cat's tail and shapely behind. Portland and Indianapolis caught his attention and gave him the thumbs up, indicating they would be happy to keep an eye on the newest Sakura arrivals. Thorson gave them a casual salute before approaching Tennessee.

"Walk with me," she demanded. He followed.

* * *

When the two of them were halfway down the stairs to the docks, Tennessee finally spoke. "Commander...I made a mistake."

"You can speak freely, Tennessee," Thorson encouraged, glancing to his left as the imposing woman furrowed her brow.

"I think it's best if you see for yourself," she replied, leading him to the labs and opening the door. All seemed in order until they reached the back of the building where the head of the bulin crew was waiting for them with a worried frown on her face. Thorson saw the issue immediately.

"They're all gone, sir. Every damn cube."

Thorson felt cold fear run through him as they stared at the blank wall where the chest of cubes had been. The enemy had been there, among them. As they stood silently, the chief mechanic bulin approached him.

"I asked her to take a collective statement from the crew," Tennessee informed him evenly, shaking her head.

"Did you or the others see anything?" Thorson asked. The bulin shook her head.

"No, buli. After the two Union sisters left we all went to sleep, were very tired, buli. In the morning the chest was gone."

"Anything else?"

"No, Commander. Is bulin free to go?"

Thorson nodded heavily, allowing the chief to run off somewhere far away from the dour looking Commander and battleship.

"I'd be a petty individual if I blamed them," Thorson muttered. "Fucking hell…"

"Commander…"

"I know we don't really get along, Tennessee, but this is my fault. I'm not going to punish you for something I should have prevented."

"That self-sacrificing bullshit is part of it," Tennessee admitted, standing rigid with her hands behind her. "Makes me think you're hiding something."

"Really makes me wonder how you and Admiral Hawkins got along," Thorson replied sarcastically.

"We didn't, sir. So if you could just hurry up and get this over with, I'd appreciate it."

"Did you enjoy the fight last night?"

"Damn it, you just don't make this easy," Tennessee fumed.

"And what would you prefer?" Thorson snapped, turning on his heel to face her. "That I flog you? Chew you out in front of the fleet, including the Sakura? That would cut deep, wouldn't it? Or maybe I could just execute you instead, finish up our little scene from weeks ago. Our cubes are gone and there's only one way I know of to get more, killing enemy ships. So how about I punish you by sending you out against the Sakura again and again until you die or your ship proves incapable of keeping up with your iron will and abject hatred?"

If Tennessee was surprised by his sudden outburst, she didn't show it. Instead she looked him in the eye for a long moment, perhaps taking his measure anew. "Yeah, I'd like to fight again, sir."

"How much damage did you take last night?"

"Nothing those little ones can't take care of. I'm coming to like them. Besides, when I'm still standing and my enemies are sunk, I like the pain. I'm ready to go at any time, sir."

Thorson's brows rose towards his cap. "I'll remember that flogging might not be so much of a punishment in the future."

"I doubt you could strike me hard enough to hurt."

"Tennessee, let's grab a coffee."

"I'm not going to sleep with you, Commander. Especially not if you're enjoying a little rabbit on the side."

Thorson was too agitated and impatient to make excuses, stepping well into Tennessee's personal space to verbally unload on her. "I've never fucked Laffey and it's not because she hasn't tried. She has abandonment issues, lost her friends and the trust of her former crews. She thought giving me her body was the only way to remain at my side, a notion I'm doing everything I can to divest her of. As for you, I think I've already told you where I stand on that. Keep your mark secret."

"Then why the coffee, sir? Didn't think you'd enjoy coffee with a _hateful bitch_ any more than sleeping with one."

"Because when I'm not considering flogging you, and you're not throwing my words back in my face, I'm willing to admit you're an excellent combatant. The enemy has struck a blow against us. That means I need to speak with ships I trust and earn the loyalty of the newest members of this base."

"Then let's grab some coffee, Commander." Tennessee turned and led the way out of the labs, putting an extra sway in her hips that was impossible for him to miss. He chuckled darkly in his own mind. _Jealousy is quite becoming of you, Tennessee._

* * *

"You know, there's something actually peaceful about this place when no one's in here," Tennessee admitted as she and Thorson finally took a seat in a corner of the mess. He nodded.

"Let's review what we know. When did you first sense this presence?"

The blonde battleship furrowed her brows and took a sip. "That's bitter…"

"Navy food...we're lucky to have Shiratsuyu for sure. Can't do anything about the coffee though."

"I never said I didn't like it," she smirked.

"I'm learning so much. But let's stay focused."

"Yes sir. Honestly the battle was a mess. Their formation was turning in retreat, shells flying everywhere...whatever it was, it wasn't a full ship. Maybe a submarine but I can't be sure. I only noticed on the way back, like this uncertain feeling in the back of my mind."

"Understood. What happened after you told me about this presence?"

"I informed the rest of the Union girls and then went to the room Penny and I share. As far as I know, she never came home that night."

"You don't think…" Thorson muttered. "Shit. Whoever this was must have seen."

"Seen what?"

Thorson held her gaze. "We brought Arizona back."

Tennessee only spoke after a long moment of contemplation. "Penny and her sister are probably fine, but we should find them. You probably saved that shrine girl twice last night."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just conjecture, sir."

"I'll hear it." He waved for her to continue.

"I'm sure that whoever or whatever took those cubes was sent to kill those kittens you fished out of the ocean. Given that they managed what they did without waking any of the bulins, I don't think they were afraid of us and our rigging. I think witnessing you bring the dead back to life changed their calculus. Hell, I gotta say I still don't believe it. But I'm sure Arizona will find me at some point and I'll stare at her like she's a siren in the flesh."

"Just refrain from shooting her, please." Thorson's quip had them both chuckling grimly for a moment. "Not sure I would trade all my cubes for two Sakura maidens."

"I would," Tennessee replied without hesitation. She continued when Thorson cocked a brow at her confidence. "The enemy sent not only a fleet after those two, but also what I assume is an assassin. Do you know why?"

"No, I don't."

"Then you'd better stop chatting up a bitter girl like me and figure that out, to say nothing of finding Penny."

"What changed between us?" Thorson asked as he drained his cup and stood. Tennessee dragged a finger around the rim of her mug, throwing him a coy look.

"You let me fight and gave me command, trust. I don't like that Sakura tart Fusou, wagging her tail, tits, and ears all over the place like jumping in bed with you is the same thing as serving in your fleet. Lord knows she'd get on hands and knees like a little kitten too. But if the Sakura Empire wants them dead, then that tells me all I need to know about what side we're on."

Thorson couldn't help but smile at her. "If you were me, what would you do next?"

Tennessee replied seriously. "Don't fall for it, Commander. They'll think you desperate for cubes, that they have forced our hand. Let's watch, wait, and let the Union and the Empire clash. Then we swoop in and pick up the pieces, maybe even play the hero."

"Didn't take you for that type of woman," Thorson said, rubbing his chin as the wisdom of her words rang true.

"I want nothing more than to see the Sakura Empire reduced to ruins and for Union command to suffer for how they treated us all. Maybe that doesn't mean fighting them directly, but I sure as hell won't hold back if we fight together. I want to show them how useless they are. You saw us last night, Commander. Penny and I are worth a fleet of dreadnaughts."

"No arguments here, Tennessee. With your permission, I'll take my leave."

"I liked you better when you were threatening to punish me. Take care, Commander. I'm going to go sweat and then hopefully catch that little destroyer cat for lunch. She makes a damn good curry."

"I can't tell if I liked you better when we weren't speaking," Thorson laughed. "Later, Tennessee."

"Sir?" Tennessee stood as Thorson turned her back to her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for not hanging this all on me. I'm sorry about the cubes."

"I got distracted, allowed exhaustion and relief to let me sleep. This is my responsibility. We will not discuss this further. We must press on, as you said... and I will have to live with the consequences."

When the doors of the mess closed behind Thorson, Tennessee looked down at the two empty mugs on the table. She took his with a thin smile on her lips and moved to the sink in the kitchen, rinsing them both before departing herself.

* * *

As opposed to the prior night when Thorson had struck out to the top of the island as a last resort, he began his search for Pennsylvania and her sister on that trail. The Commander smiled as he finally caught sight of the two of them, sitting in a grassy cleaning several yards from where he had buried Nachi's cube. The two sisters were leaning against one another, slumbering as the sun, breeze, and sounds of the tropics washed over them. Their black hair hung behind them, swaying gently in the wind. Thorson immediately understood why Penny would come here with her sister; it was a place away from the war.

The sound of Thorson's boots on the rocks of the makeshift trail roused Arizona from sleep. The girl had somehow acquired a uniform to match her sister in blue and white, along with white leggings and a small blue cap atop her head. Unlike Pennsylvania she kept the front buttoned, a small difference he felt suited her.

Arizona glanced at Thorson over her shoulder before gently shaking her sister awake. The Commander stood by passively, allowing them to banish the sleep from their bodies at their own pace. When Arizona turned and began walking toward him he denied himself no further, striding forward to meet her. Though when they finally stood face to face he found his throat dry and his mouth clamped shut. With a shy smile she closed the distance and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her warm body took his breath away.

"Penny told me everything. Thank you, Commander Thorson," she whispered as he finally, tentatively brought an arm around her back. He caught Penny's eye as he did so, seeing a calmness in her visage that he'd never witnessed before.

"Uh...everything?" Thorson managed, his voice sounding like he'd swallowed gravel. Arizona let out a delightful chuckle against his ear.

"Yes, everything. Thank you for taking care of me, and my sister."

"I...you're welcome. I'm glad you're back," he said, knowing his words barely scratched the surface.

"It was difficult. I called out but had no voice. My eyes were open but I couldn't see. I tried to reach out but my body wouldn't move an inch. Not until Penny reached for me," Arizona told him sadly, giving Thorson some small idea of what undeath might be like for a shipgirl.

"Arizona, I need to speak with you and your sister." And so Thorson informed the two battleships of the theft of the wisdom cubes and the result that Penny would have to sortie alone in their next battle. Arizona would stay behind, along with any other ships who had no rigging or ship already constructed. Pennsylvania actually looked relieved at the news, but Arizona frowned.

"I had hoped to help you all fight," she replied, looking out over the warships docked in the bay far below. Thorson nodded.

"For now there's plenty to do elsewhere on the base. You can get yourself familiar," Thorson suggested. "But it is true. As this war escalates I'll have no choice but to call on you. We'll have you a ship and rigging soon enough."

Pennsylvania looked ready to protest, a frown maring her otherwise beautiful face. But she held her tongue on that point. "I guess it would be rather sacreligious to dig up that other cube. She'd probably need more than one anyway. So what now, Commander? When do we hit them?"

"I'm not sure, Penny," Thorson admitted, smiling as the two battleships took one another by the hand over the course of the conversation. "Tennessee believes it's best to see how things evolve out there rather than expose ourselves immediately."

"Hmm...given the state of our supplies and the convoy with Brooklyn and Cassin, I have to say she's got a good idea. We have a pretty sweet gig set up here. But no matter what we should be ready. What of the two shrine maidens?" Pennsylvania asked. "That older one, Fusou, she's basically assigned herself to be the mother of those kids already."

"I'm off to speak with them right now, but I wanted to ensure you two were alright."

"I'm better than alright, Commander. I got my sister back," Pennsylvania replied strongly, wrapping an arm around Arizona. The more reserved Pennsylvania-class battleship fluttered her lashes at him and smiled.

"I won't let them cause anyone else to suffer like I did," she insisted. He liked seeing them smile.

"I'll do my best as well. Take today easy, you two. I need to go do what I can to make up for our losses last night."

"Wasn't your fault, Andrew," Penny insisted. He waved over his shoulder as he made back for the base.

"Doesn't matter. I'm the Commander."

* * *

"Well? What news?" Akagi snapped, looking over the training grounds of the sanctuary as a presence made itself known behind her and her sister. Kaga had always enjoyed subterfuge and guile since becoming a carrier. The kunoichi in her service annoyed the crimson fox to no end.

"The pursuit fleet failed, your highnesses," Kirishima reported, kneeling behind them as her master grinned savagely.

"But you succeeded, did you not?" Kaga asked, turning to look at the ninja battle cruiser.

"I see neither their heads nor their cubes, sister," Akagi snarked, feeling anger grow in her chest as Kirishima continued to seem completely unafraid of her retribution. "If they still live this is your failure as well."

"Lady Kaga, we have more pressing concerns than the survival of those two shrine maidens. On that island they pose no threat to your rule and the way of the Creator."

"That is not for you to decide, Kirishima."

"I apologize, my lady."

"Your pets enjoy too much freedom, sister," Akagi judged.

"And that is not for you to decide, sister," Kaga replied serenely. "Give your report, Kirishima."

"The base is lightly defended, but any target worth killing is already armed with rigging they can activate independently of their ships. They possess a conductive matrix and a storehouse full of fuel and ammunition. An assault by us could liberate this trove for the glory of the Sakura. They also had a large stash of unused cubes as well as a handful from their battles with us. I...requisitioned those. I estimate the number of competent warships on that base to be no more than six, though some of our captured are there, as well as some sort of strange maintenance crew. This is why I did not attempt resource sabotage, my lady. I believe that base could serve as a forward operating position for strikes against the Union," Kirishima concluded, waiting for the carriers to process that information.

"Tell me something, Kirishima. Why didn't you simply eliminate these six ships?" Akagi demanded. The kunoichi looked severely at Kaga.

"The information I carry is too valuable to risk a fight without my ship, lady Akagi."

"I haven't heard anything so far to back up that statement."

"Oh but I think you will!" An annoying, girlish voice called out as tester joined them, seeming to materialize from the barrier around the sanctuary itself before swooping down to join them. "Aww, none of you look happy to see me."

"Learn to take a hint, siren. Speak, Kirishima. What else did you see?" Kaga demanded.

"I don't know how it's possible but...that Union Commander, the one who presumably led the force that defeated Myoukou…"

"Yes, what about him?!" Akagi practically shouted.

"When the two of you attacked the Union facility in Hawaii, you destroyed a battleship there, yes?"

"Oh that might have been us!" Tester declared. "Strategist said she managed to kill one before she even got aboard. How delightful, culling the weak!"

"Hold your tongue, siren," Kirishima spat. "That Commander and the surviving sister just brought her back from the dead. Her spirit survived all this time. My lady Kaga, I know we are already scrambling to deal with the Grey Ghost's raiding attacks, and attaining the ascendance of our best soldiers, but we need to take that base, and soon."

Silence fell over the three Sakura ships as they contemplated the possibility of a foe who could raise the dead of war to fight for him. Kaga's spirit fire came alive and encircled the siren. "Now is the time to prove your loyalty to the Creator, alien."

Tester just laughed. "Your threats mean nothing to me, silly foxy; but my sisters and I are always happy to encourage a bit of...violent evolution!"


	27. Chapter 27

Yamashiro cracked her eyes open slowly, finding herself in subtly familiar surroundings. She was in a futon, not a bed. She could smell bamboo and tatami, could see rice paper walls and wooden doors. For a brief, fearful moment she thought she might even be back in the sanctuary, that her sister had risked both of their lives for nothing. That was until she saw Fusou's relieved face and a man who was definitely not from the Sakura Empire.

"Easy now. You and I took quite the jump last night. Those command towers of yours..." he said, placing a broad, firm hand on her back as she sat upright. At some point during the night or following day, someone had redressed her in her kimono.

"Nee-san?" Yamashiro asked weakly, hoping for an explanation. Her sister took her hand gently. "What happened? I remember falling and then…"

"It's alright, Yamashiro. A great many things have happened but we're safe for now," Fusou declared. Thorson was about to follow up and explain some of the occurrences of the prior night when the door to the room was thrown open and Akashi made her presence known.

"Yamashiro-san is awake, nyaa! Akashi will bring tea!" With that declaration the minty kitty scampered off to wherever on the base she stored such luxuries. While Akashi's excitability was not necessarily a surprise, Thorson was definitely caught off guard by who else had accompanied her. Shiranui floated into the room while the three children as well as the other Sakura on base watched from the doorway. Even some of Thorson's Union ships could be seen. Yamashiro blushed.

"What's the occasion?" Thorson asked good-naturedly.

"The maidens are alive. The gods have not abandoned us, idiot Shikikan," Shiranui said quietly. Fusou protested.

"You should not refer to tono-sama this way, Shiranui. But I am happy to see you yet live."

Thorson thought he was dreaming as Shiranui looked well and truly chastised for the first time since he'd known her. He stepped in. "Thank you for your concern, Fusou. Shiranui and I have a...let's call it a cordial relationship, and I appreciate when she speaks her mind. She's the one who insisted that I bring every gun to bear in order to save you and your sister."

"The spirits bless you, Shiranui. And you, tono-sama," Fusou replied, bowing deeply to them. Yamashiro nodded quickly and joined her sister. Shiranui responded by bowing as best she could while floating, a depth of respect she'd never extended to him before.

"You honor me. Thank you. And yes, I do yet live...in a fashion," Shiranui replied darkly. They were saved from the gravity of gods and death by the cheerful pitter-patter of Akashi returning with a traditional Sakura tea set and matcha powder. Steam wafted lazily from the pot's spout.

"Where did you even get that?" Thorson asked as Akashi extended the set to Yamashiro. The younger shrine maiden reached for it with shaking hands.

"Akashi has many secrets, nyaa! Shikikan should spend time getting to know his new battleships, not worrying about Akashi's business. The base will always have enough, nyaa!"

"Here, let me help you, nee-chan. You are still recovering," Fusou insisted, helping Yamashiro settle the tray in her lap.

"Akashi is right. The three of you should discuss our next acts to liberate the Sakura Empire," Shiranui agreed, floating off to the door where she and Akashi began to disperse the crowd that had gathered. Thorson caught Cleveland's eye.

"I'll see you lot at lunch, alright?"

"Sounds good, Commander! Don't you go getting a new flagship now! I want to link with you again!" Cleveland replied happily before Indy and Portland gave chase, tailing her down the wooden hallway.

"Why do you only get to link with the Commander?!" Portland protested as laughter echoed through the dormitories, eventually leaving them in silence. When he turned back he found that Yamashiro had begun preparing tea, whisking matcha into the warm water as her sister watched over her with a keen and caring eye. The neko battleship hummed to herself as she did so, an innocent and cheerful tune that clashed violently with the horrors that Thorson remembered from the night before. Her ears twitched as she worked, the sleek black fur around the edges contrasting with the impossibly soft looking fur of her inner ear.

"Nee-san, here you go!" Yamashiro said proudly, offering her sister a cup. Fusou demurred, however, gesturing to Thorson.

"Yamashiro, last night I surrendered officially to Shikikan Thorson and his fleet. He is our lord now. Serve him first," she advised. Yamashiro cocked her head in confusion and looked at Thorson instead. He smiled.

"The 'lord'," he began with a hint of sarcasm regarding his own status, "says ladies first."

"Thank you, tono-sama," Fusou replied with a polite smile, accepting the cup from her sister. Yamashiro prepared a second cup and gave it to Thorson.

"Go ahead tono-sama! I need my hands free for the last cup!" She said happily, displaying few outward signs of any lingering trauma. When they all finally had drinks, Fusou spoke.

"Let us share this tea in the hope of forming new alliances," she said before bringing her cup to her perfect lips. Thorson watched spellbound, as every movement of her body lent an air of elegance to the room. He and Yamashiro followed suit before Thorson spoke.

"Let's get the difficult stuff out of the way first. Why did you flee the Sakura and what can you tell me about their alliance with the sirens and the state of their forces?"

Yamashiro's ears wilted as Fusou closed her eyes and sighed. "I pray the spirits will understand my decision to pledge our service to you, tono-sama. Otherwise I'm sure our misfortunes will be redoubled for betrayal and treason. I do not know everything about the dealings between Akagi, Kaga, and the sirens. But I know that their rule is absolute and all dissenters are crushed eventually. The manner they chose for us was...particularly distasteful. We were told we were to be retrofitted for the use of scout aircraft and that our rigging would have to be modified. It was all a front, one I was able to see through. Those tethers they fused into our shards were meant to inexorably link us to our ships. We were to become a part of the machine, a pair of mindless tools to be used as the sirens saw fit. I..." Fusou began to cry as she looked at her sister. "I told Yamashiro to let it take her at first while I did my best to fight it, to let them believe it was working long enough for me to create an opening during a training exercise. I'm so sorry, Yamashiro. Without Shikikan Thorson's intervention my actions would have condemned you to death."

"Mmm, but nee-san, everything's fine now. See, I can still form my rigging and everything!" The little sister declared happily.

"Wait, Yamashiro!" Fusou cried, barely just snatching the tea set from her lap as the girl's massive rigging took shape in the form of a full command tower and four turrets with two barrels each. Thorson was displaced and knocked off his knees to the floor while Yamashiro herself seemed taken aback by the change in weight and began spilling her tea. Her subsequent overcorrection had her lean slightly to the left, the weight of her guns and tower doing the rest as she squeaked and fell over. She deactivated her rigging at the last second, landing squarely atop Thorson as their tea cups rolled away on the floor. He caught her easily, acting on instinct as he wrapped her in his arms. While she wasn't naked, her kimono had not been tied while in bed, resulting in the full, bare weight of Yamashiro's breasts resting against Thorson's chest. They looked at one another. He nodded. She smiled at him.

"Hmm hmm, thank you tono-sama!" Yamashiro said happily, adjusting herself to rest a bit more comfortable atop him. Thorson swallowed heavily. She was soft, everywhere.

"I…you're welcome," he replied quietly as Fusou quickly retrieved their cups and began scolding her sister lightly.

"Yamashiro, you have to be more careful. We've spilled tea in one of Akashi's new rooms and you almost hurt tono-sama, to say nothing of this indecency!"

"It's alright," Thorson cut in, waving from beneath the curvy kitty. "Was an accident, right Yamashiro."

"Mmhmm! I'm a bit clumsy sometimes, tono-sama," she said without embarrassment before raising her head with a look of consideration on her face as she sniffed the air around them. "Oh, tono-sama, tono-sama! You're very warm. It's really nice. And you smell good too! Hmmm," Yamashiro declared, resting her head against the crook of his neck."

"Yamashiro!" Fusou shouted, developing a healthy blush of her own.

"Aww, nee-san!" The shrine maiden protested, lifting herself off of Thorson only to give the Commander a full view of her breasts. "Tono-sama, don't stare so much!" She requested softly, finally covering herself and tying her sash firmly around her waist. Thorson remained flat on his back, processing a few things. The short haired neko didn't seem upset at all by their contact.

"I'm so sorry, tono-sama. Yamashiro tends to be a bit clumsy at times, as she said," Fusou apologized.

"It's fine," he eventually replied before sitting up and shaking his head. "As long as that doesn't extend to misfires at sea it's...oh, right. I suppose there is a bit of a crater in the forest out there."

"It won't happen again, tono-sama. The voices telling me to kill you are gone!" Yamashiro reassured him. Fusou and Thorson looked at one another in horror.

"The sirens?" He demanded.

"Yes."

"Understood. Either way it won't be an issue for now. The Yamashiro is at the bottom of the Pacific. Tennessee blew her to pieces," Thorson recalled. "We did manage to salvage the Fusou, but the battle damage is immense. I've asked the head of our maintenance crew to give me an estimate by the end of the day as to whether she should be scrapped. And then of course we have no more cubes to make more ships," Thorson lamented, having explained the situation to Fusou prior to visiting Yamashiro.

"I am sorry, tono-sama. I should have warned you of the possibility, but I didn't think Kaga would actually send Kirishima after us."

"Who?"

"She is the most skilled of the Sakura kunoichi. Many of us practice with blades and other weapons but a few master the art of subterfuge above all else. I suppose it could have been another of Kaga's, but she is the most competent when operating without her ship. We will assist in any way we can."

"I see. You have my thanks then," Thorson replied. "For now, any assistance you can give me with the three little ones, Kisaragi, Mutsuki, and Mikazuki would be appreciated. To my knowledge no girls like them exist in the Union. We're at a complete loss in terms of what to do with them. I know there's an abandoned school building and library down at the docks, near the fountain."

"I will make use of whatever we have and be sure to keep them out of your way, tono-sama," Fusou agreed easily. "May I request you allow Yamashiro to serve you directly?"

Thorson looked at the younger sister, who was kneeling politely next to her futon and fixing a large hairpin in the shape of a cat's mask to her black hair. She smiled at him as her ears perked up again. "I will do my best for you, tono-sama!" She was too cute by half to deny.

"You might not be that happy after you see all the paperwork that's been building up over the last few weeks. Shiranui is incredibly thorough in her inventory management. In any case, until you two can fight again I thank you for your assistance around the base. Hmm, what is it?" He asked, watching Fusou's tail wave about behind her animatedly. She was avoiding his direct gaze.

"This may be presumptuous of me, but I have a request, tono-sama."

"I'll hear it," he replied politely. "You can always ask me anything. I might not say yes but I'm not a fan of my ships getting pent up over things. Tennessee is hard enough to deal with as is."

Fusou laughed politely at his joke. "Thank you, tono-sama. It's truly wonderful to see that Akashi has been given the ability to build a dormitory for us in the style of our country and, well, I was hoping you might authorize construction of a shrine to the gods if we find a suitable spot for it, to keep our old ways alive. I know you do not share our faith, but I believe it would bring great comfort to our sisters."

Thorson hummed and cradled his chin in consideration, recalling how all of the Sakura ships on the island seemed to gravitate towards the shrine maidens. There was power in symbols, he figured. "So long as it doesn't impede the military operations of this base, I'm happy to authorize it. What would you require?"

"Wood, paint, and stone primarily, tono-sama. Do not worry. If Akashi can manage this dormitory I'm sure we can handle a shrine. Should such a location present itself I will come to you to seek authorization," Fusou promised. He nodded.

"Then I see no issues. I'd best be going, however, as I need to speak with my other ships. Perhaps we can speak after lunch, Yamashiro?"

"Of course, tono-sama! I look forward to serving you! You are much nicer than the first carrier division!" Yamashiro replied happily. Thorson's face hardened.

"Those two have a lot to answer for."

* * *

"It really isn't that many cubes," Akagi said, looking down at the crate that had been moved into the sanctuary's vault. It smelled of human.

"To our stores, of course not. But imagine having none," Kaga replied, kneeling to examine the cubes individually. Many had yet to be touched. "Nachi's is not among them."

"That barbarian probably used her for one of his fleet's hulls," Akagi snarled.

"You don't know that, sister. The sirens said the Creator did not consume her soul. She was put to rest."

"Those loathsome imperfections, claiming to speak for the Creator," the brown haired kitsune fumed.

"It chose them as its messengers, Akagi. We must live with that reality."

"You know as well as I do that we should be assaulting that base, not them. They dishonor us."

"I prefer to think of it as free intelligence," Kaga replied as the two of them left the vaults. "If the sirens destroy them, they were not worth our time. If they survive, perhaps we will finally receive a worthy foe in this war, one that will fight us head on."

"That damned Ghost. She knows no honor!" Akagi raged anew, having received report after report of Union airstrikes against peripheral Sakura islands and territory, even as they consolidated their forces for a concerted push on Midway and beyond.

"Her time will come sister, just as it will for this human 'Knight'," Kaga assured her with a predator smile. "I'm sure the smoke is already rising."

* * *

"Heya Commander!" Downes called, welcoming Thorson to the Union table. With no guests to serve there was an amicable division of forces within the mess hall for lunch. The Sakura, minus Shiranui who was on radar duty, occupied one large circular table and the Union another. Shiratsuyu had prepared a dish she called 'torpedo tempura', and Thorson found even Tennessee digging in as he joined his original fleet. "Good thing they didn't snatch that last cube, eh?"

"I'll say. That poor girl works hard enough," Pennsylvania agreed.

"She looks happy though," Portland added, seeing Shiratsuyu chatting happily with Yuugure and Hatsuharu.

"Speaking of happy, I'm not sure I've ever seen Penny this happy," Tennessee remarked with a glance at her partner. Arizona blushed as Thorson nodded in her direction.

"In memory of those we lost, in honor of those who have returned, and in acknowledgement of Tennessee actually making an attempt at humor, welcome to the fleet, Arizona." Thorson's words had his girls laughing loudly as the other battleships pounded the table and caused Arizona to shrink further into her seat with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Commander Thorson," she replied softly.

"You're lucky you slept through last night though, no offense," Downes added. "I thought this idiot was going to get himself killed at least twice.

"What happened?" Arizona asked with sudden interest.

"Jumped from the top of a Fusou-class bridge like it was no big deal," Indianapolis informed her.

"After boarding the first one with just a rifle," Portland cut in.

"And gave Laffey a big fright," Laffey added, taking a swig of booze. Thorson stared at her.

"Seriously?"

"Laffey drinks to celebrate Arizona. She isn't lonely anymore." The bunny girl received an adoring hug from Portland while Downes pushed her chair back and quickly deposited herself in Thorson's lap.

"What we should be drinking to is the Commander making the moves on Penny," she declared, wrapping her arms around his neck while throwing the Commander a devious smirk. "Still loving the new arm, by the way." Thorson snapped his gaze to Pennsylvania as Arizona let out a small gasp. To his immense surprise, his Valkyrie was blushing. Cleveland cackled with laughter before explaining.

"We couldn't help but notice a bit of a change in her every time your name came up. It was easy enough to pry it out of her," the tomboyish light cruiser described.

"Probably thought she could have you all to herself!" Downes piled on before looking Thorson dead in the eyes. "I warned you, Commander. I warned you this would happen if you kept doing stupid, brave things." The Union table erupted again as Downes planted her lips firmly on Thorson's and refused to be denied. Akashi quickly made sure every Sakura girl watched as well. Fusou only had two hands, meaning that Mutsuki got to watch, open mouthed and wide eyed, while her sisters were shielded from 'adult behavior'.

"Gah, what the-" Thorson began as Downes finally let him up for air. Laffey was standing next to him with an expectant look on her face. The moment he turned to tell her off she gave him a peck on the lips and returned to her seat. "Downes…you can't just-"

"Just shut it, would you?" Tennessee commanded, bringing utter silence to the table as the Union girls braced for another sudden butting of heads between Thorson and his fiery battleship. "Look, Commander. I sure as hell don't understand it but all these thirsty girls here seem to have taken a liking to you. You're too much of a coward or a man to tell them all off, can't tell which. But I will tell you one thing, the moment you start choosing favorites is the moment we stop being your fleet and start being your collection of pretty little things. You made this bed, now lie in it. If you don't want to laugh at my jokes I'll laugh at your stupid face when you get kissed and try to act like you don't enjoy it. I saw you move your tongue."

"Wow," Indy and Portland both whispered excitedly.

"Damn," Cleveland agreed as she brushed her hair from her eyes.

"We can...kiss the Commander?" Arizona suddenly whispered, earning her a conflicted look from Pennsylvania and a conspiratorial nod from Downes.

"You've got more reason to than any of us. C'mon over, he's all yours!"

"You don't get to decide that, Downes!" Thorson yelped.

"You're really going to say no to _her_?" The destroyer countered, making a show of looking up and down Arizona's now standing form, from her ivory leggings to her conservatively buttoned blue uniform. Thorson felt the words catch in his throat as the destroyer vacated his lap and the battleship walked tentatively up to him. After a deep breath she leaned in and left a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Uh…thank you for saving my life. And for not saying no," she squeaked. He nodded dumbly at her, wishing he could say anything appropriate in the situation his other ships had put him in. Instead they were all interrupted by the base's alarm system followed by Shiranui's voice.

"Aircraft incoming from the northwest, presumed hostile. Prepare for battle."


	28. Chapter 28

"C'mon Shiranui, give me something else," Thorson murmured, standing tall and rigid as his fleet looked to him for guidance. The ghost ship delivered.

"No ships on radar or visual," she stated using the broadcast system. "Source of enemy fighters is unknown."

"Then here's what we're going to do," Thorson began, turning to look at Arizona who had not left his side. "Go with Yamashiro. There's a basement in the school building. Take everyone who can't fight down there and stay safe. And don't give me that look. You know you can't fight right now. None of our shore batteries even have AA guns."

"I feel so helpless," she whispered, the air raid sirens sending cold shivers through her body. They were banished as Thorson held her to him.

"I just got you back. I won't let them take you from us again. Penny and I are going to fight today. Tomorrow you'll join us. Now go!" He ordered urgently.

"Y-Yes sir!" Arizona cried, heading over to the Sakura table and speaking quickly with Yamashiro who nodded with each sentence as her ears swiveled around on high alert. Thorson called out over them.

"Fusou and Akashi, form up over here. You're with us today," Thorson ordered. The battleship and repair ship quickly bade their comrades farewell before moving over to Thorson's table as the younger sisters of his battleship pairs led the non-combat ready Sakura to the relative safety of the school basement.

"I am ready to serve you, tono-sama," Fusou declared. He nodded curtly before unscrewing and upending a salt shaker on the table. The fleet gathered around as he began to draw.

"The enemy is here," he declared, drawing a triangle pointing towards a long line. "And this is the base. If this is an aircraft raid I want Cleveland in the center of our formation. Tennessee and Pennsylvania will form the apex here." Thorson drew a trapezoid between the triangle and the line. "You two are our steel wall. You have the armor, the shields, and the guns. I know this is asking a lot, but I can't afford to screen you today."

"The Union didn't skimp on battleship AA," Tennessee begrudgingly admitted before slamming her gloved fist into her palm. "We will hold."

"Good. Laffey, Downes, and Akashi will make up the middle of the formation around the Cleveland. Be sure to maintain just enough distance that bombers can't get you both in one pass, but otherwise keep it tight. All we need to do is defend the base today. Indy, Portland?"

"Sir!" They both replied with rigging primed and ready.

"The two of you are the back corners, here and here," Thorson circled the bottom corners of the trapezoid.

"Commander, what about my shield?" Indy asked. He nodded.

"Today it's more important that Cleveland take center. You are going to help me fool the enemy instead. Indy, Fusou, today you two will be working together."

"What?!" Portland and a few others asked as Thorson smiled grimly at Fusou.

"Today your devotion to us is going to be tested, Fusou. You are bait."

"Whatever tono-sama commands," Fusou replied calmly after a moment's consideration. She and Indy looked at one another, sizing each other up. The tanned heavy cruiser was already floating on her bomb.

"Here's how this will work. Indy, you'll be on this corner, closest to the Fusou and the labs. Fusou, you will do your best to fight from your ship. Throw up enough flak to get their attention and look like you're trying to move to join the formation but can't. If or when the enemy targets you, Indy will use her shield to cover you while the left side of our formation hits the enemy aircraft that will hopefully waste their payloads aiming at a single, shielded target." Thorson felt a hint of satisfaction as he saw understanding light in the eyes of his ships. "And girls?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"All weapons free. I trust you. Fall out!" At Thorson's orders Downes tore out of the mess hall, followed quickly by the Portland class sisters and his battleships. Laffey moved at her own speed with Akashi while Fusou lingered just a moment, a reflective look on her pale and elegant face. "Fusou…"

"I will not go against my vows, tono-sama," she promised. "Just protect my sister, please."

"Right now we worry about defending this base. Fusou, listen to me. Your ship is expendable. You are not. Do I make myself clear?" Thorson pressed. "There are no death or glory missions in my fleet."

Fusou gave him a surprised but grateful smile. "Understood, tono-sama. I must go. I'm sure your flagship is waiting for you as well." No further words were changed as they both exited the mess, turning to their right where black dots covered the northern horizon. "May the spirits protect you, Shikikan."

"And you. Now go!"

As Fusou ran as fast as her legs could carry her to her stricken ship, with bulins chirping and scampering about, she couldn't help but feel a sense of conviction in her decision and their odds. _I see why they follow you now, tono-sama._

* * *

As Thorson clambered aboard the Cleveland he found the shipgirl waiting for him. They clapped their hands together in a firm shake, activating the link as memories were exchanged. Cleveland chuckled for a moment. "Those Sakura battleships sure are top heavy, eh Commander?"

"Stay focused, Cleveland," he commanded, catching glimpses of wishes and thoughts regarding a home for the Union girls. His morning moment with Yamashiro was quickly forgotten.

"Yes sir...so this is what Pearl Harbor was like? Such sad memories," Cleveland spoke sadly as she saw Thorson's remembrances. He was planning, recalling mistakes to be avoided.

"Today is different. Our enemies don't have surprise. They're coming right at us," Thorson said defiantly. Cleveland looked to the horizon as they moved into position, the formidable hulls of the Union battleships presented as a defiant statement to the enemy.

"With those kind of numbers they don't need stealth, sir," she declared nervously. "I'm getting everyone on the radio now."

"Good, make sure Shiranui, Akashi, and Fusou are in there too."

"You think we can do this, Commander?" Cleveland asked. He could feel her nerves through the link.

"Just remember your training, Cleveland. Even siren ships can be destroyed," Thorson promised, picking out alien silhouettes against the sky. "Time to send a message."

"Something tells me Penny and Tennessee are way ahead of you," Cleveland replied. At the front of the formation, his battleships had angled their hulls toward the center and moved their gun batteries to the highest elevation possible.

"Ready to go?" Pennsylvania asked Tennessee via the radio, standing proudly on her bridge with arms crossed under her chest.

"You heard the Commander. Let's fuck them up, get them back for what they did to your sister," Tennessee shot back. "I was enjoying lunch, you siren bastards. Now you're going to pay." With that promise, Tennessee unleashed a volley from her main batteries high into the sky, followed shortly by Pennsylvania's signature barrage. At such firing angles the accuracy of their shots wasn't perfect, but their target was wide. Tennessee's shells detonated in the pack of aircraft, creating large holes of blue sky as alien scrap fell to the ocean far below. Pennsylvania's barrage did not score as many kills but covered a larger area.

"When are you going to teach me how to do that?" Penny asked Tennessee as they reloaded.

"Stick to what you know, Pennsylvania. You don't want to be angry and bitter enough to fire shells like that," Tennessee insisted, listening to the cheers of their fellows on the radio as the other ships began using their main batteries in a manner they were definitely not designed for. The battleships had put steel in their spines. Just as that tactic failed the enemy craft came into Cleveland's AA range.

"Damn there's a lot," she cursed as her large caliber guns began firing, filling the air around the lead formation with flak.

"Just stay focused and keep firing," Thorson advised, glancing between the sea and sky constantly as he gauged the progression of the battle. Every time he looked skyward he could feel Cleveland pulling on his mind, taking in more information about the position of the enemy fighters. All around them the sound of Union AA guns filled the air as bullets and shells whizzed skyward, bringing down craft after craft.

"Brace yourselves," Pennsylvania advised as the mass of surviving aircraft began to dive at them. Tennessee cracked her knuckles as Akashi's panicked 'nyaa' could be heard over the radio.

"Oh yeah, this is going to hurt," she growled in anticipation. Far over the northern horizon, the enemy smiled.

"My turn, foolish girls."

* * *

"Well, well, what's happening?! C'mon Strategist, let us know!"

"I don't care about your rank, Observer Alpha. If you disturb my operation I will end you," the siren carrier promised.

"Aww man, she's no fun. Why is she no fun, Tester?" Observer complained to the other siren battleship floating above the water with her.

"Because she's usually dealing with those cranky Ironbloods. Experimenting on beaten, hopeless ships isn't nearly as fun as toying with those ridiculous kitsunes," Tester declared. Observer shrugged.

"I'll get what I want one way or another. It's no fair Strategist is the only one to see how this human fights." Observer extended one of her inky tentacles towards her sister who batted it away with her rigging.

"Don't you dare!" She shrieked before composing herself again. "Fine, anything but that. They began most unexpectedly by firing their main batteries at my formations. Between that and the anti-air I lost twenty percent of this wave. I've begun this idiotic attack now. Remind me why I'm mimicking Sakura torpedo and dive bomber tactics?"

"Because it's a _test_," Tester declared as though the answers were as obvious as the color of the sky.

"Well your test is stupid, Tester. This Commander knows how to space his ships. I'm dealing damage but losing aircraft. Although...hey, idiot Tester. Didn't you say a couple of those Sakura fled the other day?"

"Yep! Those pesky little shrine maidens who were unwilling to accept the Creator. You found them?"

"I found one," Strategist replied coldly. "I assume you want her destroyed?"

"You assume correctly," Tester agreed viciously.

"Understood. Finally I get to kill."

Observer Alpha watched silently as Strategist moved her fins and adjusted her attack.

* * *

"Laffey does not like this! Laffey does not like this at all!" The destroyer declared over radio, twisting her head every which way as dive bombers dropped payloads all around them and the occasional torpedo bomber got through.

"Stay focused and keep firing!" Thorson ordered anew. "As long as they focus on us they can't target the base!" A pained gasp came over the radio as Pennsylvania was stuck amidships by a torpedo, its detonation including some sort of visible electromagnetic emission. She and Tennessee had turned their hulls towards the enemy, forming a literal wall that ensured no torpedoes would hit the weaker ships behind them. Their selfless act was taking its toll.

"Damn that hurts!" She yelled, turning and firing her deck mounted machine guns and bringing the aircraft down. "Those things are getting through my shields!"

"I'm sorry," Indianapolis chimed in. "You're too far from me!"

"You don't need to save everyone, my cute, dear little Indy! Watch your big sister!" Portland called out, tired of standing by while everyone put all their problems on her sister's small shoulders. She had to help. She called to her cube, and it answered. All the secondary guns on the Portland's port side turned away from the skies and towards her allies. When they fired, the shells traveled a short distance before detonating above the fleet. A shimmering blue mist covered them all, raining down on their hulls.

"What the hell was that?" Thorson demanded quietly, momentarily shifting his attentions from the enemy aircraft.

"Commander, get down!" Cleveland yelled, tackling them both to the ground and throwing a hand up as a dive bomber got through the hail of fire. The payload pierced her barrier but exploded almost harmlessly on the deck. Cleveland let out a grunt that was more surprise than pain. "I...that should have hurt way more."

"Did you see that, Indy?" Portland shouted gleefully. "I'm going to call it Defense Order. Just call for me anytime, Commander!"

"I think I can hear her winking at me," Thorson chuckled as he stood to his feet and brought Cleveland with him. The deterrent seemed to be effective, with bombs and rockets glancing off his fleet impotently.

"Miss Portland is so wonderful, but Akashi cannot be outdone, nyaa!" The repair ship declared. As the enemy aircraft regrouped for another pass, she scampered around her deck and loaded her largest caliber AA guns by hand. She had claimed a fair number of kills, but by and large had been eclipsed by the warships around her. With a great flourish of her sleeve she let the shells fly. "Time for tea, everyone!"

"Boy, with all this sparkly stuff you'd think it was...raaaaining. Oh wow, Commander, you gotta feel this!" Cleveland declared, throwing an arm around him as his ships kept firing. Thorson felt nothing himself beyond pleasant contact with his flagship, but she was going through a series of delightful sensations. Where Portland's ability had hardened their armor, Akashi was repairing it. "This feels like a full body massage for my hull," she said huskily. "Commander, maybe after this we could-"

"Do not use Akashi's amazing repair abilities to horn in on Shikikan, nyaa!" The minty kitty interjected. Thorson did his best to remain focused as his girls fought the enemy and 'fought' each other. The next attack was coming and the target was clear. Thorson called out.

"Fusou, Indianapolis!"

"My turn?" Indy asked in her perpetually calm voice. "I understand. Diverting power from anti-air defenses to the Pandora reactor."

"All ships, pour it on!" Thorson declared, shifting the rest of his formation into an attacking mindset as bombs, torpedoes, and machine gun fire descended upon the already stricken Fusou. The shield shimmered and held. "Indianapolis, status!" He called. They'd scored a significant number of kills as metallic scrap rained down into the bay.

"One more wave at most," she panted. "I will hold as long as I can."

"Indy should hang in there. Laffey's guns feel good, nice and smooth like the whiskey in Laffey's dreams." Though Thorson could only cradle his forehead in his hands at Laffey's simile, it was undeniable that since Akashi had cloaked the fleet in her healing blanket their reload speed had increased. The gun barrels on the deck of the Cleveland were red hot as munitions tore into the sky at a record pace. Before his eyes the ships under his command were meshing into a true fleet thanks to the fires of combat.

"Hold formation and support Indianapolis and Fusou," Thorson ordered. "You're doing well, their attack is waning. Hang in there!"

"Yes sir!" Pennsylvania shouted, her spirit rallying the tiring boats to fight on. By the time Indy's shield failed on the next attack, they had culled close to seventy percent of the invading force. The Fusou took a devastating volley from the enemy, but Thorson had been willing to sacrifice it from the beginning.

"Tono-sama!" Fusou called through smoke and a coughing fit. "I can do no more!"

"Understood. Abandon ship and get to safety in the labs. That's the closest cover to your position. All remaining ships, let's finish them off!"

* * *

"Are you happy now? I've lost almost all my aircraft playing along with your stupid game," Strategist fumed as Tester and Observer Alpha floated quietly behind her.

"Sounds to me like you're just upset that human tricked you. But congratulations on killing an already disabled ship!" Observer teased mercilessly. Electricity began to arc along Strategist's rigging.

"Your games are over. This attack will be finished my way," she swore. "Now begone."

"Oh well, I guess this was fun while it lasted. I'll head back to my little zoo and see how those Sakura are torturing themselves to earn the Creator's favor. Observer?"

"The Princess demanded a report on this operation. I will tell her the human fought well but not well enough to defeat Strategist's actual might. They aren't killing her ship's fast enough."

"I could kill them all with one craft," Strategist insisted. "Something I intend to prove...now."

* * *

"Commander, what the hell is going on?" Downes asked, gazing skyward to where the remaining thirty aircraft or so had assembled high above their effective AA range.

"Wow, Laffey has never seen anything move that fast," the other destroyer added.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Portland said. "Orders, Commander?"

Aboard the Cleveland, Thorson was grimacing, his brow creased with anger. "I have seen this before, when the hangar containing all of our shipgirl research was attacked at Pearl Harbor. All ships, bolster your defenses and prepare to use your small caliber guns. This appears to have all been a ruse up to this point. We're going to fight sirens for real now."

Silence reigned on the radio as his ships nervously prepared for combat. The attack came without warning. The swarm suddenly dove and surrounded them, firing glowing balls of plasma from every angle as the aircraft revealed their ability to maneuver omni-directionally. The radio was chaos.

"I can't get a lock!"

"They're all over me!"

"Indy!"

"You'll have to hit harder than that to sink me, you bastards!"

"Cease, nyaa!"

"Commander!" Aboard the bridge of the Cleveland, Thorson's flagship had sunk to her knees, her hands over her head.

"I can't, the targeting systems can't track them all. Too many voices, too many guns, too many ships! They're scrambling my radar, they're in my head!" Out on the deck Thorson could see the Cleveland's AA mounts rotating back and forth impotently, their shots finding nothing but air as the shields and superstructures of his ships were slowly worn down to nothing. Thorson was beginning to panic, feeling Cleveland's own insecurities overwhelm his commander's demeanor. "I'm the oldest, have to protect, have to excel. Can't die, don't want to die! Commander!"

Thorson knelt as the ship shook under the attack, cradling Cleveland's slim, cloaked figure to his body. "Remember what I promised you," he whispered into her hair.

"That we wouldn't die alone," she sniffed.

"Yeah. You don't have to bear your burdens alone either. Let me in, Cleveland. We'll fight them together," Thorson demanded, having felt guns and shells brushing against his mind for the entire battle, like being on the inside of a glass cage just waiting to fight with his girls.

"I'll try," she promised, hugging him desperately and doing her best to open her mind. Thorson recoiled to the point that the mental shock had him falling to the floor of the bridge along with Cleveland. He could sense her cube staining, could hear the efforts of his other ships over the radio thrumming inside his head. He could feel guns, far more guns than the Cleveland possessed. He recognized an Oerlikon from Laffey, a quad Bofors from Pennsylvania.

"You were helping them all," he whispered. She nodded into his chest.

"Don't listen to San Diego. I'm the best sharpshooter in the Pacific," she insisted. He tried to comfort her, to reach out with his mind. Something strange happened. He saw himself in her eyes. They breathed in. They breathed out. She stared at him as the radio continued to sound with the distressed calls of the fleet. "The link…this is what it's supposed to be?"

"Give me the guns, help them," Thorson ordered, struggling back to his feet with Cleveland. To his surprise she laughed.

"Don't think that way Commander. I don't move the guns. I move myself, my ship. That cannon to the right of the bridge is my favorite. Use it well. Hey girls, I'm back! Here's our target. Let's try this!"

Thorson felt an incredible weight settle in his bones as the Cleveland became his. Outside the bridge he saw his fleet's guns suddenly link and coordinate, with Cleveland closing her eyes and moving her arms and fingers subtly. She was using him and the other ships to survey the battlefield. Thorson looked around. "Move myself, huh?" He reached for his hip and drew his Colt, unloading the weapon before pointing it out the window at one siren craft that was trying to dodge the combined fire of his fleet. It was being funneled into a kill box. He pulled the trigger. It exploded.

"Yeah! Take that you siren piece of shit!" Tennessee roared, her ribs aching with the pain of several hits to her hull. She growled like an animal. "We're coming for you. That one next!"

"On it!" Downes responded, cutting off the drone's retreat with a well-placed shot. Aboard the Cleveland, Thorson's partner had begun humming. A siren ship exploded with each crescendo of her song as Thorson tracked and fired.

"Is that...is that the 1812 Overture?" He asked incredulously.

"What? You have a better idea?" Cleveland asked, keeping her eyes closed and a small frown on her face.

"I had envisioned something more American from a girl wearing the stars and stripes," he quipped, feeling the tide turn in his bones.

"Well fine, how about this?" She said defiantly before falling back into rhythm and song. "Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light…"

Thorson laughed warmly and downed another siren craft. His other ships could be heard joining in with surprise and levity in their voices, overcoming the alien abilities of their enemy with coordinated and combined fire. In the rear of the formation Akashi continued to scamper about her deck, doing her best to keep them all afloat.

"And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air!" His battleships yelled more than sang, firing their main batteries at the horizon to help them all keep time. The enemy force was twenty, then ten, then five. Those final few abruptly halted the attack before turning to flee.

"Finish strong anyway!" Cleveland yelled as Thorson holstered his weapon and breathed easy at long last. He sang too; victory was too sweet to abstain.

"Oh say does that star spangled banner yet waaaave, o'er the land of the freeeeee, and the home of the brave!"

"Fire!" Tennessee yelled. She and Pennsylvania had been aiming at the retreating ships with their main guns, waiting to see where they would head. The drones were retreating at a clip that made zeroes and spitfires alike look like heavy bombers, but they gave it an attempt. Thorson's largest ships launched a final volley at the crescendo, a defiant signal to their would-be destroyer. Just over the horizon, Strategist held out her hand.

"Now then, my loves, why don't you tell me what in the name of the Creator just happened," she murmured, preparing to analyze the feeds from her few remaining aircraft. A distant whistling had her looking back at the sky. "Hmph, foolish little girls." She shifted slightly to the side, allowing Pennsylvania's shells to splash down harmlessly in the sea below. The self-satisfied laughter hadn't even left her throat when Tennessee's munitions rained and exploded before splashdown, destroying her last ships and denying her solid combat intelligence. Bits of shrapnel flared harmlessly against her shields as her face fell into a contemplative frown. "Well well, at long last a worthy foe appears in this timeline. Maybe he's the one she cries for when she thinks no one's listening."

* * *

"You alright?" Thorson asked as he and Cleveland finally returned to the solid ground of the docks. The bulin crew, now sporting ten little ones, had gathered with the threat gone and were already assessing the damage dealt to the ships that had docked.

"Once my bruises heal I really might ask you for a massage, Commander. The battle high masks a lot of the pain, to say nothing of the link." The light cruiser winced as she turned and looked back at her ship. "Damn, she's seen better days."

"A knight with shining, perfect armor is no knight at all. He's just a noble on a horse. You were a true knight of the sea today."

Cleveland smiled and nodded, slowly standing on her own power. "I'll be alright Commander. You should help the others too."

"Alright," Thorson agreed. "And Cleveland?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Thank you for trusting me."

His flagship blushed and turned away from him. "We can talk about that another time, Commander. But we do make a damn good team."

Their conversation concluded, Thorson allowed Cleveland to speak with one of the bulins while his other ships pulled into dock. Portland and Indianapolis had taken minimal damage and occupied the docks near the mess hall. The two of them had gone to inform the girls inside the school that the danger had passed. Akashi was similarly undamaged, though she had still not left her ship. Thorson headed over to check on her. "Hey Akashi, you doing alright? That was some clutch repair job out there. How did you-" Thorson was silenced by the sound of quiet sobbing on the bridge. He kicked the door in. "Akashi?!"

"The Union girls love their country so much, Akashi is so moved, nyaa!" The minty kitty cried. She had her back to the door but Thorson couldn't see any injuries. She was hunched over a flag of the Sakura Empire, busy with a needle and thread she'd acquired from what Thorson was beginning to suspect was some sort of pocket dimension in her dress. She turned to him and held up the sunburst banner, having sewed a large, white Sakura flower into the middle of the red sun. "Akashi wants to be proud too."

Thorson didn't have the will to tell Akashi that the relationship between his Union girls and the rest of the armed forces was tenuous at best. But he supposed that had nothing to do with the Union itself. Instead he knelt down and hugged her. She snuggled up to him immediately. "I'm proud of you, Akashi. Have you ever been in a battle before?"

"No, and it was terrifying, nyaa!" She spoke into his shoulder. Thorson rested a hand on her head and petted her tenderly, earning some very cat-like sounds in reply.

"I need to go tend to the others, but you did well. Are you hurt?"

"No. Akashi swatted them, nyaa!"

"Yes you did. Fly that flag proudly now, alright? Remind the Sakura what their nation truly stands for."

"Hai, Shikikan!"

"See you soon." With that Thorson rubbed her head between the ears and departed, leaving Akashi to giggle and hold the flag dearly to her chest as Thorson's praise lifted her spirits. When he was gone she headed for her ship's rigging to secure her new banner.

"Maybe battle is not so scary after all, nyaa!"

By the time Thorson returned to dock his destroyers had arrived. He was closest to the Laffey so he headed there first, finding a tipsy bunny girl leaning over the bow. "Laffey is going to jump now, please catch her, Commander." Thorson was not given much choice as bunny and booze fell into his arms. She giggled. "It hurts less when Commander is close."

"How bad is it?" Thorson asked, his face softening as he looked at the plasma burns and wreckage on the Laffey's decks.

"Laffey has had worse, Laffey will bear it for the Commander," she promised, tilting her head towards his chest and sighing contentedly.

"I know what you're doing, Laffey," he chuckled.

"Laffey is not doing anything at all. Laffey is definitely not trying to win the Commander's affections by being cute and injured, no no. Laffey is just a sleepy bunny," she said through a yawn.

Thorson closed his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah yeah, you're the perfect picture of innocence," he replied sarcastically, planting a kiss on her head before putting her down. "Go ahead back to the dorms and grab a nap. We can debrief with everyone later."

"Commander should join Laffey if he is sleepy," Laffey added, looking over her shoulder as she obeyed his order, heading back to the dorm for a well-deserved rest. Off to Thorson's left, Downes had anchored next to the Portland class cruisers and was walking calmly towards him. The girl had visible bruising on her body, her uniform was singed, and she had soot all over her but she was smiling wide.

"I wish I was taller," she declared as she stopped just short of him and saluted. Thorson returned it and cocked a brow at her.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're too tall for me to kiss like this, dummy!" She replied, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck. "Damn, it hurts so good! I never thought I'd ever fight like that! It was all pow and bam!" She recalled, punching the air. "My rigging wanted to fire everywhere at once! And then Cleveland was there helping with the guns and we were all shooting together and...damn, I really wish torpedoes could take down airplanes."

"Have fun out there?" Thorson asked jovially, pleased to see her in such high spirits. Downes nodded vigorously before throwing herself at him and embracing him.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough," she said, gripping his uniform between her fingers. "When I lost my arm and leg and eye...I thought I was done for."

"You're more than a weapon, Downes," Thorson insisted. She laughed, rubbing her lithe body against his.

"And to the end of your days I think you'll regret making me aware of that," she insisted, grabbing his collar and pulling him down so she could kiss him. It was quick, fiery, and passionate, like the battle had been.

"I don't intend to insult you by agreeing with that statement," Thorson replied, rubbing his neck and looking away from her.

"And a gentleman to boot. Glad to be in the fleet, Commander. I do hope Cassin is doing alright. When's the debrief?" Downes asked.

"Get yourself whatever you need, food, rest, what have you. We'll meet over dinner I think. A warm meal always seems to raise spirits here," Thorson told her. She nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll leave those two to you. They took a lot of heat." Downes gestured to the Pennsylvania and Tennessee, which were limping into dock right next to the labs. Fusou had already reunited with her sister and was leading the young ones back to the dorms with Yamashiro. Arizona diverted to join him as her sister's ship came to rest.

"You're well, Commander?" She asked politely, her hands clasped in front of her. He turned towards her and felt himself relax in her presence.

"Yeah. Was a close thing but the fleet worked together. We beat them back."

"Was it the sirens?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"You don't need to be afraid, Arizona, we got them all," Thorson assured her. She shook her head.

"That's not it, Commander," she insisted shyly. "I couldn't help but think down there; over and over, what if he doesn't come back? What if it happens again and I can't protect the things I...uh...the things I hold dear?" She finished with a fierce blush, leaving Thorson silent as he was forced to reevaluate his opinion of Arizona.

"I…" Thorson tried but failed. She held him dear? His head was spinning.

"I'm sorry, Commander, but I should go to Penny!" Arizona said suddenly, dashing for the location on the docks where the Pennsylvania's gangway had deployed. The elder sister had seen better days. Thorson hustled after her. "Penny!" Arizona shouted, rushing to support her sister. The Valkyrie looked as though she'd been engaged in hand to hand combat, with her uniform torn and tattered and her hair disheveled. Somehow her cap still rested proudly on her head. She gave Thorson a tired grin that looked more like a snarl.

"Any chance you can bump the old girl up in the maintenance line?" She asked irreverently. "I don't think that Sakura boat is going to float again."

"I'll be sure to see it done. You were magnificent out there, Pennsylvania. Can you move alright?" Thorson demanded.

"You flatterer. I don't need those emotions right now," she countered, despite appearing happy to be experiencing said emotions. "Damn those torpedoes hurt. Sakura are nothing compared to those hits, Commander."

"There's that level of difference?" Thorson asked with concern.

"Yeah but we're still standing and they aren't. I call that a win."

"Agreed, now get some rest. You and Arizona have a place in the dorms?"

"Yeah, that little kitty got us a double next to the room Tennessee and I were sharing. We'll be there if you need us, Commander." With great effort Penny stood straight and rendered a salute. Thorson returned it.

"Dismissed, Pennsylvania. Take care of her, Arizona. She saved the rest of the fleet a lot of damage today."

"I will, sir. Please excuse us!" With that the sisters in their blue uniforms headed out, leaving Thorson alone to speak with his final ship.

"Well...this should be interesting," he muttered, rounding the dock to head for the next berth. There he saw Tennessee limping from her ship, clinging to the railing of the gangway for support. Her uniform was torn apart. Her coat hung askew from her shoulders, and her body was in bad shape. His other ships had been bruised and battered, but Tennessee had truly suffered on the front line. He walked to the bottom of the ramp and waited, knowing she would hate him if he offered help. With every step she panted and grimaced, clutching her side and breathing heavily. Finally they stood face to face and she straightened herself with great effort. She had blood in her left eye from a wound to her head.

"Now would be the time to tell me what a useless weapon I am," she spat. "Go on, Hawkins!"

Thorson's eyes went wide but he spoke in a measured tone. "Tennessee, Hawkins has been dead for a month." That seemed to give the blonde bombshell pause.

"Then who the hell are you?"

"Commander Thorson."

A long silence pervaded as a sea breeze came in off the water to soothe them. Tennessee's eyes changed slowly. "Oh...that's right. Well then Commander, have at me."

"For what, Tennessee?" He demanded sternly.

"For having the temerity to live," she growled. Thorson remained silent before her, processing the tiny hints he was being given as to how Tennessee had been treated before joining his fleet. He could only imagine how such a forceful personality would have clashed with Union high command. He did not have the will or luxury of caring. She had formed his fleet's bulwark that day and had paid the price, for him.

"Tennessee."

"Yes...sir?" She managed.

"You look like shit." For a long moment the two of them looked at one another, sizing each other up. The corner of her mouth twitched. He responded with a thin smile. She smiled back. He began to laugh and she joined him.

"Oh gods that hurts!" Tennessee exclaimed through their mirth, holding her ribs. The effort set her off balance and forced Thorson forward to steady her.

"You know you're useless to me if you get yourself killed out there," he told her; forcing his way under her arm so he could walk her to the main docks. There was a lot of tanned, tender skin brushing against his right side.

"Fuck you, Commander," she gasped. Her tone was playful. He turned his head her way.

"I know you don't give a bilge rat's ass about me, but those girls survived today because of you. You fought damn well, Tennessee. So long as you keep coming back alive I don't care how you choose to go about it," Thorson said seriously. "And I thought we discussed fucking."

"If I didn't hurt all over I'd sock you," she replied.

"And then I'd have to kill you, or something."

"If the sirens couldn't do it, you can't," she promised happily.

"You're very proud of that, aren't you," he asked, suddenly adopting a no nonsense tone. She nodded.

"I am." Their eyes met, blue orbs measuring one another. The Commander found himself possessed by a sudden and irrational desire to kiss her, to ease her pain. Most distressingly, her facial expression seemed to indicate to him that she was considering the same. They were 'saved' as the base's alarm system crackled to life again.

"Please report to the command office, idiot Shikikan. We have a small fleet on radar, approaching from the east."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! Thanks to everyone who continues to follow and comment on this work. I see you and appreciate you, fam. Cheers! -SB

* * *

"You good?" Thorson asked as he and Tennessee finally summited the stairs to the dormitory. She nodded, still breathing heavily after the battle.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better already. Perks of not being human and all that. Don't know how you fight wars being all fragile and squishy," she said. He thought she was teasing him.

"Lots of us die. Some of us die horribly," he replied simply, furrowing his brow. Tennessee acknowledged the point.

"Ok, Commander. Another time maybe. You have things to do," she insisted, moving away from him to sit and remove her shoes. She glanced up at his bloodstained uniform. "I...sorry if I brought up bad memories."

"Whatever you need to return to full combat readiness, do it," he ordered. "The blood will come out. I'm surprised you're following that rule by the way," he added, pointing to her shoes.

She shrugged. "I live here too, and they built it." Tennessee threw him a casual salute to end the conversation so he turned away, heading for his command office knowing that all good ships had at least made it back to a place they could rest. Tennessee of all people didn't need him babying her. With the raid over and his forces intact, Thorson was happy to admit that it was a pleasant January afternoon. After walking the short distance along the walkway to the command office, he found Shiranui next to the radio and, to his surprise, Arizona.

"Penny is fine," she said as he opened his mouth. He closed it and nodded.

"Heh, she knows you well, soft idiot Shikikan," Shiranui cut in.

"Don't speak to him that way!" Arizona demanded, wishing she had rigging. The shipgirl gasped as Thorson rested a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head, more than used to the treatment.

"Shiranui has her own particular way of showing affection. Thank you, Arizona." Thorson grinned as the ghost ship turned away from them and spoke haughtily over her shoulder.

"We have five contacts on radar, approaching at normal cruising speed. I have not attempted to hail them yet."

"They just waltzed onto a battlefield?" Thorson questioned as he placed his hands on the desk and looked over Shiranui's shoulder.

"Our equipment is likely superior to anything mounted on a ship, Shikikan. It's an open question whether or not they even know of today's combat action. Speaking of which…"

"Yes, Shiranui? Speak freely," Thorson ordered as he headed into his office and procured a chair for Arizona. "I know it's not much but…"

"It's fine. Thank you, Commander," Arizona replied quietly, sitting and crossing her legs. She did not seem to have any reservations about allowing him to see the thin strip of bare skin between her leggings and the hem of her uniform. Shiranui continued her train of thought.

"The siren craft did not touch the base, Commander, not once. I think we both know very well that they could have. It's not that we are impotent. They would have suffered losses, but the fact remains they chose not to attack any of our infrastructure. The question is why," the kimono-clad destroyer proposed. Thorson scratched his chin as he watched the radar. The approaching fleet was still a good distance away.

"That's a good point. Any thoughts, Arizona?" He asked.

"M-me?" She squeaked. He nodded and threw her a smile.

"Yes. If you have any ideas, of course."

"Well, perhaps they wanted to get rid of us and leave the base unarmed?" Arizona ventured. Thorson shrugged.

"That's as fine a suggestion as any. If they are allied with the Sakura I'm sure they'd enjoy the idea of using this base as a forward outpost. I suppose at some point we'll just have to capture and interrogate one." Thorson's comment caused Shiranui to laugh in disbelief.

"You have a very high opinion of your fleet and yourself, Shikikan."

"I brought a ship back from the dead and we just drove off a siren air raid. I think a bit of optimism is warranted," Thorson countered.

"I agree," Shiranui admitted freely, waving at the radio. "But perhaps it would be wise to see if we need to prepare for another sortie. Dreams of taking a siren alive in battle can come later."

"Yeah," Thorson agreed as Arizona looked sternly at him. He could tell she was anxious. "There's a lot of war left, Arizona. Don't worry."

"I will always worry," she whispered in reply as he picked up the receiver and adjusted the radio to broadcast on a wide band of frequencies.

"This is Commander Andrew Thorson of the Eagle Union, acting head of this Azur Lane facility. Unidentified fleet approaching from the east, identify yourselves," he ordered. The three of them waited in silence for a moment as the radio cracked over the background of static. "Well, they aren't Union."

"Try the Royal Navy frequencies, perhaps?" Arizona suggested. Thorson did so after racking his brain for a moment. When he'd made the correct adjustments he repeated his message. They received a reply. It was a woman's voice that sounded youthful, wise, and imperious.

"Union Commander, this is Elizabeth class battleship pennant number 03, HMS Warspite. By orders of her Majesty we request an audience with you and permission to dock."

Thorson looked from Shiranui to Arizona. "Correct me if I'm wrong but...isn't it 'his Majesty' right now?" Neither of his ships had an answer for him, but he was suddenly struck by a remembrance from his time aboard the Laffey, back when his fleet was but a single ship and he had more time to read. "Wait a minute...it's really true?"

"Union Commander Thorson, please respond," came the request in an inpatient voice. He cleared his throat and replied.

"HMS Warspite this is Commander Thorson, I read you. Say again, on whose orders are we receiving you?"

"Her Royal Majesty, the battleship Queen Elizabeth. I cannot discuss further until we meet in person."

"Well I'll be damned," Thorson commented disbelievingly. "They actually gave her command over the hulls that spawned shipgirls."

"Commander?" Arizona called, not following along with his musing.

"Imagine if Enterprise or Yorktown called the shots for every Union shipgirl independent of the Union Navy's command structure," he explained before responding to Warspite.

"Warspite, this is Thorson. We acknowledge the Queen's request and will allow you to make port here. Our radar is showing five ships in your formation. Please confirm the number of hulls and personnel," Thorson requested, not wanting to surprise Shiratsuyu and her friends with a fleet full of mouths to feed again.

"Thank you, Commander. Our fleet consists of myself and four other shipgirls: Ark Royal, Leander, Javelin, and Vam-"

"Warspite, repeat that name. Did you just say Javelin?" Thorson demanded urgently, suddenly feeling his heart beat quickly against his ribs.

"It's very rude to interrupt a lady," came Warspite's disgruntled reply. "But yes, Javelin is a part of this fleet and-"

"I'm coming to meet you. Maintain your approach vector!" Thorson demanded before sprinting from the room. The two shipgirls left behind looked at one another.

"Any idea what just possessed our idiot Shikikan?" Shiranui asked.

"I...I can't say," Arizona replied, hesitantly approaching the radio. "Do you think we should…"

"Probably. Those Royal Navy girls are about to get a taste of Union Shikikan unpredictability," Shiranui reasoned as she activated the radio and spoke in her typical disinterested tone. "This is Sakura Empire defector Shiranui. Please excuse my idiot Shikikan. He will be with you shortly."

"Eeeeeh?! There are Sakura on the island?" Warspite called back. Arizona motioned for the mouthpiece and attempted to calm the situation.

"Please don't be alarmed. There are many Union ships here too! This is Arizona, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"EEEEEH?! I thought you were dead!"

* * *

Thorson barely remembered to remove his shoes before running into the dorms, bypassing the rooms and going straight through the front doors and on toward the courtyard. It was a scene of peace. The little flavored kittens, as Penny had taken to calling them, played under the careful watch of Fusou. The shrine maiden still had a bit of disheveled hair and a black eye, but looked otherwise well after the attack. She was joined by Indy and Portland, the three of them conversing softly about the day's events. Most of the Union girls were missing, presumably recovering in private. He approached them.

"Is Laffey in her room?" He asked urgently.

"I think so, Commander. What's going on? Do we need to sortie against that fleet Shiranui talked about?" Portland asked.

"No, it's the Royal Navy, I just...I'll explain later," Thorson promised, taking off for the room shared by Laffey, Akashi, and Downes. The various ships in the courtyard looked after him.

"Commander needs a break," Indianapolis said simply. "Can you give him a massage?"

"I...would not be so presumptuous," Fusou blushed, nevertheless considering how it might feel to run her fingers over Thorson's body. Indy shrugged.

"I think he'd like it."

* * *

"Laffey, Laffey!" Thorson whispered, shaking the girl awake in an attempt to allow Downes to continue sleeping. She cracked her eyes.

"Commander has come to Laffey," she observed, craning her neck and giving him a kiss.

"Laffey this is serious," Thorson hissed.

"Then Laffey will come to Commander's room if it is time for sex."

"Laffey, I found Javelin," Thorson clarified, not even bothering to address Laffey's comment. The bunny girl's expression changed on a dime. Suddenly she was wide awake and her ears perked right up.

"Please take Laffey to her friend, Commander."

"That's why I'm here."

* * *

Warspite surveyed the ocean from her bridge, the incoming ship getting larger and larger as they approached the small, verdant island in the Pacific. The information from Brooklyn had proven accurate. Contrary to the charts, they had found land and the rumored installation. She adjusted her radio by minutely moving the portion of her rigging that extended from her temples like horns or a laurel wreath. "Javelin, have you met this Commander Thorson before? I know you spent some time in this facility long ago. I wonder why he's so interested in you."

"Nope, can't say I know him!" The jubilant destroyer replied, having taken a stroll on her deck to enjoy the air and wave at a flock of gulls that were shadowing them. "But he's sure got a nice place, doesn't he? Why do you ask, Warspite?"

"He didn't even let me finish Vampire's name before he started asking about you. The moment I repeated your name he took off running and I got stuck speaking with some Sakura destroyer," Warspite detailed in a disgruntled tone.

"The Sakura?" Javelin demanded, tightening her grip on her weapon, a javelin of the same metal as her hull, almost as long as she was.

"The Sakura and a ship that I know died at Pearl Harbor," Warspite replied seriously. "I know our Majesty's orders are absolute but...well, come up here and take a look, will you? There's more going on at this facility than we know."

At Warspite's behest, Javelin moved from the back of the formation, waving to Ark Royal as she passed the carrier by. When her ship arrived alongside the battleship, she was able to see the profile of a Union destroyer heading at them at prodigious speeds. "Wow, that ship is moving almost as fast as I can. Who are they?" Javelin asked.

"I was hoping you would tell me," Warspite replied, wincing as a shout suddenly rang out on their main frequency.

"JAVEY!"

"Oh my God, Laffey?!" Javelin gasped, vaulting over the railing of her ship without another thought and speeding off across the waves, kicking up spray and surf behind her. Warspite began barking orders.

"All ships kill engines and hold position. Javelin just took off running. We may have to tow her."

"What's the deal, granny?" Ark demanded.

"Hmph, I'll allow it since you helped sink Bismarck. I don't know. She just said 'Laffey' and took off."

"I'm sure we'll get an answer soon enough," the carrier replied, kneeling on her deck and taking aim with her rifle, a custom creation with a barrel in the shape of her flight deck and bronze sights and accents. Behind her on the runway, a Swordfish aircraft shimmered to life as she loaded the chamber. "Let's just have a look, yeah?" With a trigger pull, the Swordfish took off, following slowly behind the speedy royal destroyer. Aboard the Laffey, Thorson was watching the approach.

"Why don't you go say hi, Laffey?" He suggested, having been overwhelmed by the link the moment it activated. Gone were Laffey's interests in his body and kissing, booze, and naps. All that mattered was a cute girl with purple hair and a slim body. The bunny destroyer hugged him around the waist.

"Laffey is so happy."

"Just remember to drop anchor, alright?" He requested, hearing the splash as Laffey left him and leaped overboard. He shook his head with a smile. "I'm really happy for you too, Laffey." The Commander watched through his binoculars as the two girls met in the water between ships. They paused just a moment, as if to verify they were truly reunited, before embracing one another and sinking to their knees, tears of happiness flowing down their cheeks as they finally got to see each other after more than five years apart. He noticed something out of place and picked up the radio.

"This is Thorson aboard the Laffey. Warspite, that plane belong to you?"

"Affirmative," she confirmed. "I forgive you, Commander Thorson."

"Oh? I am unaware of my offense."

"You interrupted a lady of royal stock," she replied haughtily. "However...it's been a long time since I've seen Javelin move like that."

"I believe our meeting can wait for now," Thorson agreed, feeling a bit of moisture well up in his eyes as he watched his first shipgirl cry and laugh freely from afar. "Any chance you have a handkerchief lying around?"

A sniffle reached his ears as Warspite replied insistently. "My handkerchief is not available at this time!"

* * *

A short while later, Thorson found himself facing three Royal shipgirls on the deck of the Laffey. It's wasn't large, but the space was more than enough for their small meeting. In the background, they could hear the innocent laughter of Laffey and Javelin as the bunny girl showed her friend around her ship, making sure to point out the recent battle damage from the siren raid.

"Thank you for meeting me here. Laffey can be a tad...impulsive," he admitted.

"I just hope that doesn't extend to combat," one of the young women said. She was a bit taller than Downes, not counting the tufts of hair on either side of her head that looked like ears. She evoked a Royal officer of old in her style of dress, at least from the waist up, with broad, brass buttons shining on her uniform. She wore nothing over her legs however, other than her white, knee high socks; and the ties of her black bikini were easy to spot. She seemed not to mind in the slightest, carrying herself in with an air of utmost authority and confidence. A long, flowing white scarf with golden anchors embroidered onto the ends fluttered in the breeze, and she carried a sword almost as tall as her. Thorson was taken aback as he recognized the voice

"Wait...you're Warspite, the battleship?" He asked.

"Of course! What of it?" She shot back, a self-conscious look coming over her stern features.

"Nothing. I guess I just got used to the way Union battleships choose to take form," Thorson replied, frowning as the woman before him visibly deflated. "Any reason you don't wear pants? Brooklyn does the same."

"You crude Yank! You don't just ask that!" Warspite retorted as the young lady in a plaid skirt next to her tittered politely. Thorson shrugged.

"I guess I'm used to the way Union and Sakura ships act too, you'll have to forgive me," Thorson said.

"Yes, that's very much something I wish to discuss," Warspite continued. "You have Sakura at your base? How so."

"Defected, captured, or surrendered. They help me run my base and some of them have fought against the sirens. I'm sure you're all familiar with their technology?" Thorson watched as the girl in the skirt and Warspite looked to the final woman on deck. "I see. Warspite, I apologize for my rudeness. I know you've survived countless battles already, and you'll find your own dress quite fits in on the island if you are indeed staying for any length of time."

"Hmph, your apology is accepted, Commander Thorson. Allow me to introduce my companions, Leander and Ark Royal. I'm sure you'll meet Javelin once-" Warspite was cut off as Laffey and Javelin ran onto deck and promptly vaulted into the water, heading out so that Laffey could visit the HMS Javelin. Thorson laughed.

"I'm sure we'll have time. Leander, it's a pleasure. You're a light cruiser, served in the Mediterranean?" He asked, stepping forward to shake the woman's hand. She was dressed in a conservative, white and black blouse and a red skirt. "You have the same color hair has Cleveland, one of my best light ships."

"I…yes, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Commander Thorson," she blushed.

"Any chance you have smoke launchers on your hull?" He asked eagerly. "Laffey mentioned some Royal ships have them.

"I do, yes!" Leander affirmed. He gave her a winning smile.

"Fantastic. I hope you stick around. Warspite," Thorson moved down the line. "I would be happy to receive you at the base to discuss your orders from Queen Elizabeth."

"That is acceptable so long as we don't see any trouble from the Sakura," Warspite agreed, activating her rigging which easily tripled her profile. "I don't play games, Commander."

"I know. The Mediterranean campaigns weren't pretty. And Javelin was at Narvik," Thorson acknowledged with a glance back to Leander. She gave him a bashful smile.

"It's rather nice to be here in the tropics."

Warspite cut back in. "You're rather well informed, Commander Thorson."

"I'd like to think the OSS chose me for a reason," Thorson replied easily. "How's San Diego? I haven't had a chance to get back lately."

"That was a front, Commander. I was there at Pearl Harbor," Warspite said coldly, fixing him with a piercing gaze. "I watched the Arizona burn and die...but someone claiming to be her spoke to me on your radio not long ago. I will be very clear, Commander, the idea of sharing space with the Sakura would have me turning my bow away from you. But this I must see for myself."

"I thought you were mainly going in against the Ironblood?"

"The sun never sets on our empire, Commander. The Sakura don't enjoy that very much," Warspite declared proudly. "But if you want to hear about the Ironblood…" Warspite trailed off as Thorson stepped away from her, approaching the carrier girl who was staring off into the distance at his island.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to meet you," Thorson spoke reservedly, looking over Ark Royal's rifle that was slung behind her as well as her dashing cape, striking outfit, and surfeit of weapons. A saber glinted on her hip and a steampunk styled pistol rested holstered on the other. A shield made of her hull was attached to her right elbow and her left shoulder sported more metallic armor. If Warspite evoked the image of a Royal officer, Ark Royal was the competent rogue. "What was it like?"

After a long moment of silence, the black haired beauty replied. "Hood, more than anyone, exemplified what was expected not just of the Royal Navy, but of a royal lady. Bismarck slaughtered her and her crew. You spoke of the sirens, Commander?" She asked, finally looking at him with her cerulean eyes. "I know what I saw that day. It was them."

"Then my suspicions are confirmed," Thorson worried. "Your deeds precede you, as with Warspite."

The slim battleship girl smiled with satisfaction as Ark looked back to the ocean again. "My deeds were not enough to stop me from coming here," she lamented. Thorson took a step back, confused at her meaning but understanding that any further conversation on that discontent would have to come in private.

"Then I'm sorry, Ark Royal. But it is an honor to meet you."

"Thank you, Commander Thorson." She shook his hand with a firm grip. The human turned back to Warspite.

"Didn't you say there were five of you?"

"There are," Warspite sighed. "But Vampire...she is not well of late. It's best we simply proceed."

"What's wrong with her?" Thorson demanded. "Maybe I can help?"

"You're rather presumptuous," Warspite accused. Ark Royal huffed.

"We can't all be conquering heroes like you, Warspite." The battleship puffed her cheeks angrily but the carrier continued. "I understand her a bit I think, Commander. Two days after Pearl Harbor, a convoy of ours was caught in a raid off of Ceylon, land based Sakura bombers. The Repulse and Prince of Wales were lost. She fought with us against Bismarck, draped herself in glory, and some goddamn bombers sent her to the bottom while she screened the other ships, Vampire included. The little thing had to head back and pick up survivors after the fact. Neither Repulse or Wales made it. They both went down with their ships," Ark told him with great sorrow. Thorson understood, removing his cap.

"I'm sorry for your losses. I didn't know. Were their cubes recovered?"

"Yes. They are on their way back to England, to be laid to rest," Warspite clarified.

"If you rebuild those hulls...see if the cubes will take," was all Thorson could say about those larger boats. "For now, could I speak with Vampire?"

"She won't even come out of her bunk. It's pointless, Commander. She still follows orders at least."

"Be that as it may, Warspite, I'll speak to her. If she's to make port at my base it would set me at ease. There are enough unknowns in this war already." The three royal girls seemed to have no objections. Warspite spoke for them.

"I suppose that's a fair consideration. Come with us, please."

* * *

After an awkward but nevertheless impressive ride over the waves, carried by Warspite, Thorson approached the door to the underbelly of the Vampire. The V class destroyer was oddly silent, even for a ship at rest, and the interior was lit dimly in red. He couldn't pinpoint the source of the glow.

"Well that's just creepy," he murmured, following directions given to him by Leander until he arrived outside a metal door in the shape of a coffin. "And now it's really creepy." To his shock the door opened, though the faint light from the hallway seemed to be swallowed by the darkness within.

"Who…" a dark and sorrowful whisper called from the black.

"Commander Andrew Thorson, Union Navy," he responded officially, unsure of what route to take yet with the 'haunted ship'.

"Thou...thou dare speak his name!" A missile sped at him from the darkness. He drew his weapon. It halted just short of the barrel.

"Well I'll be damned," Thorson whispered. The girl was a vision of haunted seduction with tiny fangs and red eyes that shimmered to purple at the edges, a black dress with white straps and crimson trim, black stockings and garters, and red bows atop her snow white hair. Her rigging fanned from her hips in sweeping fins that ended in points that evoked the wings of a bat. Each hip featured a triple torpedo launcher and an anchor with its chain coiled around her leg like a sinuous tail. What held his gaze, however, was the human skull clasped dearly in her hand.

"Thou art not him," she accused with despair in her eyes.

"Who?"

"My beloved!" She cried, holding out the skull. "Many a night we would spend talking amongst the stars; how my body did yearn for his sweet and crimson essence, willingly given."

"You...killed him?" Thorson whispered in disbelief.

"Nay! Begone if thou art here to make sport and jest of me, knave! The Sakura killed him!"

"The raid off of Ceylon," Thorson realized, lowering his weapon as a sign of peace. Vampire stood a bit straighter. He could tell she wanted to talk to someone, anyone. That was how grief worked after weeks alone.

"The others doth not understand, how love might blossom between ship and man. But it matters not now. He perished aboard the Repulse. When I finally found his body...the filth of the sea had already...already…" Vampire sunk to her knees and wept, the tinkling of metal drawing Thorson's attention to a set of tags at her waist. He reached for them.

"Midshipman Andrew Tennyson…" he read softly. "That's his skull?"

"Tis…" she sniffed loudly. "Tis all I have left. The fish and sharks…"

"It's alright, say no more," Thorson ordered, holding the girl to him. He wasn't sure how she'd take it. She placed her hands against his chest.

"Tis most improper for a man to touch a lady in such a way, vile brute," she protested weakly without making any attempt to pull away.

"I'm used to it by now," Thorson explained. "I can't imagine what it's like to lose someone and have no hope of getting them back."

"Who art thou, and why…?" The girl questioned.

"Commander Andrew Thorson of the Eagle Union and Azur Lane. You and your fleet are near my base. Ark Royal told me of your story. I wanted to speak with you. I was at Pearl Harbor. I...know a thing or two about death at sea. If you ever want to talk about Andrew or-"

"I do miss him! I miss him greatly!" Vampire wailed. Thorson closed his eyes and nodded, resting a hand on her head as she cried it out at long last.

* * *

When Thorson kicked the door open and emerged into the sun aboard the Vampire he tore into the others. "She's been in mourning for almost a month! Did any of you even think to talk to her?!"

"Commander Thorson, you have no-"

"I don't give a fuck, Warspite. Do I look like some sort of subject of the king to you? No! I'm a bloody Yank and that girl was in love!" That news seemed to truly surprise the girls of the Royal Navy, who now included Javelin. Laffey piped up from the side.

"Vampire loved a human like Laffey does?" She asked curiously. Javelin gaped at her friend.

"Laffey?! What do you mean you love a human?" The purple haired girl exclaimed.

"She loved a sailor aboard the Repulse. He didn't survive Ceylon," Thorson elaborated. He stared as the royals looked at one another with confusion in their eyes. "You didn't know...did you?"

"Vampire's always been a unique ship, but no. We had no idea. Such a thing is...I can't even imagine it. Most of us haven't had crews in years," Javelin explained. Thorson nodded.

"Sorry to make your acquaintance in this way, Javelin. I'm a friend of Laffey's."

"Laffey loves the Commander. She would drink all day if he were to die." The Union destroyer's words had the other girls looking at each other reflectively.

"I…wonder what that's like," Warspite finally said. It softened Thorson's glare. He realized that human interaction of that nature might be a rarity in all the other factions. He sighed deeply.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling it's just...she's down there weeping over a skull and a set of tags. That's not healthy."

"The sun is not healthy for mine pale skin, but I will bear it for you and for the Queen," an airy voice said behind him as Vampire finally emerged from the darkness of her ship. "Commander of the Union forces, thou shalt escort me to thine graveyard, that I may lay the soul of my love to rest."

Thorson nodded silently at her request. "Warspite, I think it's time you and your fleet arrived at our base."

"Understood, Commander. Girls, man your helms and full speed to the island. We have diplomacy to conduct in her Majesty's name."

"God save the Queen!"


	30. Chapter 30

"Commander, look at all the shiny!" Laffey pointed excitedly as she led the Royal fleet into dock. The young destroyer was still soaring high after being reunited with her friend. Shimmering atop the deep azure sea were points of light, wisdom shards from the defeated siren craft. Thorson headed onto deck with her to get a closer look.

"Well I'll be damned...the sirens are also based on cube tech," he whispered. "Why don't you gather those up with Javelin? I'll let the others know."

"Laffey with return shortly. Thank you for more playtime, Commander." Laffey closed her eyes as her lids began to flutter, sending a message to her friend. Thorson watched as a serene smile came over her face before she jumped into the water below. He headed for the radio.

"Commander, you mind explaining why Javelin has taken off again?" Warspite asked with some frustration in her voice.

"The enemy has made a grave mistake, Warspite. I'm ensuring we don't waste an opportunity," Thorson replied.

"Hmph. As you say then, Commander. The rest of my fleet will continue to dock. Javelin is more than capable of catching up over this sort distance."

"Understood, Warspite. Please use the berths to your starboard side. We are all repairing battle damage from our latest combat near the large structures to port."

"Not a problem. Clearly there is much to discuss. Warspite out." With that there was nothing for Thorson to do but head back onto the deck and watch Laffey and Javey skate around. They were plucking the shards from the water at great speeds, their dainty fingers kicking up a small amount of spray every time they snatched the ethereal blue crystals from the water.

"Well Arizona, you may get your chance a lot sooner than we thought," Thorson remarked quietly.

* * *

When Ark Royal stepped onto the concrete docks of the base she took a moment to glance around. "What a curious facility," she whispered to herself, seeing a handful of civilian structures to her left, past cranes, oil drums, vehicles, and tools. Not all of the buildings appeared to be in use, but the fountain at the center of the square was operational and she was sure the mess hall would be getting even more traffic now that they were there. To her right she saw the rest of the royal shipgirls, minus Vampire, as well as Commander Thorson and his bunny destroyer. He was speaking to a young looking shipgirl with mint green cat ears and a tail, who was listening to his words with unconcealed excitement in her eyes. After taking a deep breath, Ark approached them all.

"Akashi has just the thing, nyaa! Please wait Shikikan!"

"Take your time!" Thorson called after the kitty as she scurried off up a stairway built into the slope of the island.

"Who was that?" Ark addressed the commander. He pointed to a Sakura repair ship docked further down the way from the royal ships.

"Her name is Akashi, one of the original Sakura defectors that I found at this facility. She's responsible for our maintenance team and various avenues of wisdom cube research here," Thorson explained. Warspite frowned and made a coughing sound.

"Warspite, this isn't our base to run," Ark cautioned. The battleship girl hefted her sword.

"Be that as it may, I still don't like it."

"Not my problem. I need them more than I need another set of big guns," Thorson said casually, rendering them all quite mute before he turned to Ark Royal. The look in his eye bordered on desirous. "You, however...I could really use you, Ark Royal. You as well, Leander. I find my fleet lacking in airstrike and concealment options."

Javelin, Laffey, and Leander all tried to present as small a profile as possible as Warspite glared venom at Thorson,her hand clenching around the grip of her sword. Ark, on the other hand, rested a gloved palm on the hilt of her saber and cocked a brow at the tall, Union leader. "Then I ask you treat Warspite as you would a visiting dignitary. Perhaps we can come to an arrangement," she said noncommittally. He bowed slightly at the waist, the corner of his mouth curling ever so slightly.

"Well spoken. I apologize, Warspite, but I would ask you to give them a chance, as I did. Can I give you a tour of the base before we get down to brass tacks, a sign of good faith?" Thorson suggested.

"Hmph, I suppose that would be called for. Please lead on then, Commander." The tour was forestalled momentarily as Akashi returned.

"Hai, Shikikan! Akashi did have one! The Union Captain Stevens' first shipment had a lot of civilian goodies," she explained, holding out a beautiful, white parasol. Thorson opened it awkwardly, finding that the bamboo struts of the object supported a pale, paper canvas of Sakura blossoms on a branch.

"I think she'll like this a lot, Akashi. Thanks," Thorson replied, kneeling down and petting her between the ears. The royal girls flinched in shock as Akashi beamed at the praise and left Throson a quick kiss on his cheek. Laffey, never to be outdone, swooped in at a speed most counter to her demeanor and stole a kiss on the other. To the continued surprise of the HMS girls he just smiled at little devils.

"Do you think the two of you could keep it to yourselves when I'm hosting new guests?" He asked. Laffey shook her head.

"No no, Commander. Laffey never knows if a battle will be her last. Laffey will spend as much time with Javey and with Commander as possible. That is that."

"Mmm, mmm! Laffey is very wise, nyaa! Akashi feels the same! Siren ships could have killed us all," the minty kitty stated, her tail wagging happily behind her. Thorson gave an apologetic look to the four royals.

"They're good in a scrap, what can I say?" He asked rhetorically before begging their patience and heading to the Vampire's dock. He scaled the gangway and knocked at the door to the ship's interior. It opened.

"Thou hast returned and yet it is still light, Commander. Mine request was to wait until…" Vampire trailed off as Thorson extended the parasol to her.

"I'd like you to be there for our negotiations and to see the base. Will this do?"

"I...thou art most chivalrous, Commander. I bid ye, giveth a moment." With that Vampire retreated into the darkness of her hold and closed the door, leaving Thorson a mite confused. He didn't have to wait long, however, before Vampire rejoined him on the deck, sheltering herself from the sun with the parasol. She had somehow changed the object to feature black cloth instead of white paper, and he could see the edges were trimmed with white lace. To his further surprise, Vampire had kept the design of the Sakura blossom. He asked her about it, figuring he could chalk up the transmutation to wisdom cubes and Vampire's will to maintain a gothic allure. She gave him a wan smile from beneath the shelter and twirled the parasol, her anchor tail swaying back and forth contentedly.

"T'was a gift willingly given from one of your Sakura compatriots, no? T'would be most rude of me to deny its origins. A royal lady doth not refuse such generosity."

"Well then, my 'royal lady', may I escort you and your fellows around my base?" Thorson offered with a playful tone.

"I shall allow it," Vampire declared after placing a thin finger against her lips in thought, taking him by the arm and allowing him to walk her down the ramp off her ship and onto the docks. Ark nudged Javelin.

"Well I'll be damned," the carrier whispered.

"He's a grade A ship wrangler! I can understand why Laffey likes him so much," Javelin agreed, noticing a thin smile on Vampire's face as she was finally released to join them. Thorson cleared his throat.

"So over there behind you is our mess hall and several other civilian facilities. The next scheduled meal on this base will be in...about two hours," Thorson reported as he checked his watch. When none of the royals protested, he beckoned them to follow him to the labs. Akashi and Laffey tagged along. As they reached the door, Thorson addressed Laffey.

"Hey you, think you could go and take those shards up to the dorms? Tell all the girls who fought today, as well as Arizona and Yamashiro, that they should absorb any shards that call to them, alright?"

"Mmm, Laffey remembers her first battle with Commander. It was good to grow stronger, felt satisfying and warm. What should Laffey do with the rest?"

"If there are any spares, bring them back to the labs. I know we have a lot," Thorson ordered. "Akashi, can you assemble a cube from shards or is it a one way process?"

"Mmm," the repair ship considered, cocking her head to the side. "Akashi has never tried, nyaa, but there is no reason ships couldn't be made from many shards. Just might need more, nyaa? Yamashiro-san, Fusou-san, or Arizona-san could test this theory!"

"Understood. Dismissed and thank you," Thorson replied. Akashi giggled and had great fun rendering a salute with her large sleeves before she went off after Laffey, leaving Thorson to shepherd the royal girls inside the labs.

"Woah, talk about firepower! Those would fit your guns, right Warspite?" Javelin asked, pointing to a large rack of shells that were almost as large as she was. The battleship nodded.

"And they have torpedoes my Swordfish could use too. You're well stocked, Commander," Ark gave her evaluation. Thorson hummed in agreement.

"Most of this we found unused from before the war, which would explain why some of the ammunition would work with great war tech. Since then, Shiranui and Akashi have been managing our supply lines along with the Union merchant marine convoy that I assigned Brooklyn too, as well as a destroyer by the name of Cassin. Here, let me show you the conductive matrix." Thorson led them all to the back where the area with the matrix was experiencing a period of relative calm with no cubes on the base and the bulin crews charged with maintenance. The light from outside filtered in through the windows high above, lending the machine an old and almost unimportant look. "You know, it really sells itself short when it's just sitting there," Thorson conceded.

"The Royal Navy is in possession of two such machines, location classified of course," Warspite reported. "But tell us, Commander, how did you return Arizona to life? That is another matter entirely."

Thorson turned as the light clack of heels approached them, heralding Arizona's arrival. She looked prim and professional as always, the chain that hung between each of her jacket's collars jingling softly. It drew attention to the bronze ornament that rested just below her neckline. "Well speak of the devil," he whispered as the royal boats parted to allow her through. She took a small satchel from her belt and handed it to him.

"Everyone who fought today absorbed at least a couple, most of us far more," she reported. He took the bag with thanks, grateful to find many shards still inside. They had downed close to a hundred aircraft.

"Thank you. How did you fare, Arizona?"

"I…" she blushed." I wanted more but stopped at ten. Something inside me, my cubes just kept wanting to absorb them but I thought-"

"Hey, it's alright. I think I know what to do, yeah?" Thorson's reassurance had Arizona smiling shyly at him. He motioned to the others. "Arizona, allow me to introduce Warspite, Ark Royal, Leander, Javelin, and Vampire of the Royal Navy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said with a polite bow. They returned it. Warspite looked ready to demand answers but Thorson held out a hand.

"Arizona, I'd like you to try something for me," he said, dumping the entire bag of shards into the hopper of the matrix. "You said you took ten already? I don't care how many you use. Build me...build us the ideal Arizona, one that can fight against the Sakura and the sirens." She beamed at his order, saluting before stepping well into his personal space and straightening his lapels. He could just feel the warmth of her hands through the fabric of her gloves and his uniform.

"I will build you a mighty warship," she whispered before turning and stepping into the machine without fear. Thorson activated the dockside portions of the matrix and opened the conduits to the dry dock outside. While his back was turned, Javelin and Leander whispered excitedly to one another.

"She's so daring, saying such things to him! It brings a flush to the cheeks!"

"And she was touching him too like...like maybe we've been missing out! How exciting to watch," the destroyer declared as Thorson turned back to them. He winked at the two before addressing Warspite.

"That's for you to decide on your own, not me. For the record, Warspite, I didn't bring Arizona back. Her sister, Pennsylvania, she was the one. I was there when Arizona died," Thorson recalled, looking back at the matrix where the ship who'd captured his emotions floated serenely. "Something about the circumstances of her death, perhaps my own proximity, caused her cubes to turn a deep purple when her body could no longer remain. Shiranui, a ship who survived death at the hands of her own fleet, confirmed her spirit was somehow still on this side. I don't know what the formula is. I just know that with Pennsylvania's help we had enough...willpower? Maybe that's the right word. Enough willpower to bring her back to us, someone who could reach out and give her enough reason to live again. She believed herself to still be there on the docks, bleeding out. It was a difficult night."

"I had thought…" Warspite began sadly.

"I'm sure they were fine ships," Thorson tried to reassure her. "Hood, Wales, Repulse…"

"But none of them had someone like you, Commander," Ark declared. "They may have shared their ships with crew at times, but we command ourselves. To my knowledge there was nothing remarkable ever found about their cubes after they were sunk." The royal girls seemed to deflate, a reminder to Thorson that unlike his girls, who were talking their first careful and exciting steps into war, the Royal Navy had been scrapping with the axis powers for years. He recalled Nachi's death.

"That would corroborate things my fleet and I have seen in the field. I wish I could tell you more, but so much of this has been touch and go. My girls...my fleet, they all have needs. They're all unique. I'm just trying to keep them alive...and happy when I can," Thorson said absently, perhaps more for himself than any of them. Vampire was looking at her sisters with a most persuasive look on her face, but none spoke up. Instead they waited patiently for Arizona to finish, which she did a few minutes later. By Thorson's rough estimate they had enough shards left for one battleship, maybe one and a half. He collected the unused shards as Arizona left the matrix on her own power. She seemed agitated.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Something itches, Commander. My neck." Thorson felt relief flow through him as he approached her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Rigging was something he could handle. Arizona took a sharp breath but didn't push him away, instead looking him in the eye and allowing him to fall into her inviting teal orbs. He didn't bother denying how much he enjoyed being close to her, to see her pale and perfect face unmarred by distress and fear.

"Gotta make sure you don't hit your head," he explained. "Prepare for combat, Arizona."

At Thorson's order the young woman swooned and went limp in his arms for just a moment. Once her eyes fluttered open she regained her feet and he stepped away, allowing her to focus and bring her rigging into being. Like her sister's, it consisted of turrets and her hull, though unlike Pennsylvania, it seemed Arizona could merge the two halves of her rigging's bow together. It formed a seat of sorts that allowed her to curl her legs under her and float like Indianapolis. She tested her guns' range of motion before deactivating the structures and stepping lightly back onto the floor. "I'm...really happy," she whispered, taking Thorson into an embrace and holding his shoulders tightly. "I can fight now." He returned it willingly.

"And when the time comes I won't hesitate to call on you. Just remember to live while you aren't. Why don't you go get Penny and show her your ship? Maybe she'll like some of your ideas if we ever get around to retrofitting her old USN hull," Thorson suggested. Arizona smiled radiantly before saluting him. With a quick bow to the royals she trotted off with an excited spring in her step. Behind her the small fleet was left well and truly intrigued.

"Now then, shall we find somewhere to discuss your orders?" Thorson suggested. Warspite nodded seriously.

"Yes, yes I believe we should. This base is...most unorthodox."

* * *

"You know...you might have been right, Brooklyn," Thorson admitted to himself. He and the royal detachment had reached the command office, and while there was no peeling wallpaper, broken lights or funky smell to deal with, it still resembled a cement bunker more than anywhere one would entertain a group of foreign dignitaries. He turned to them. "Perhaps we should meet elsewhere. Unless your orders are of a classified nature," he suggested.

"That would be fine," Warspite agreed. Her permission given, Thorson turned about and led them toward the Sakura dormitory.

"What a lovely building," Leander said, gazing at the facade. "I feel like I've been transported to 18th century Kyoto."

"Akashi has definitely outdone herself," Thorson agreed, holding out a hand to forestall them as they reached the wooden step just before the entrance proper. "Could I ask you to remove your shoes, please? House rules."

Yet again the group of five seemed a bit surprised, but Vampire, Javelin and Leander had no qualms, sitting on the sanded maple bench designed for the purpose and kicking off their footwear. Ark and Warspite followed suit before Thorson escorted them all into the building and the courtyard beyond. There he found the majority of his ships, recently energized and recuperated thanks to the shards, assisting Akashi with the final elements of construction in place of the bulin crews who were still down at the docks. One by one the girls seemed to realize that they were no longer alone, stopping their work and looking at Thorson and his accompaniment.

"Suddenly I feel a bit on the spot. Hi Laffey!" Javelin called, breaking the ice. The bunny destroyer sleepily walked over and hugged Javelin as Vampire twirled her parasol and turned her hips in place.

"Perhaps they are instead admiring the unholy beauty of the forbidden?" She suggested. Leander laughed politely as even the Sakura ships eventually gathered around. Warspite looked a bit uncomfortable and Ark Royal continued to survey the scene with a stern expression.

"Can Akashi do anything for Shikikan, nyaa?" She asked, curious as to why he'd brought the royals to the dorm. He nodded.

"Is there anywhere we could conduct a meeting?" He asked. Akashi's eyes lit with excitement.

"The annex, nyaa!"

"Excuse me?"

"Akashi is nowhere near finished, has too many plans, but a room with a kotatsu for fun and feast was easy! Right this way, nyaa!"

"What would I do without that ship?" Thorson asked the wind, waving to Cleveland and his other cruisers. "Everything alright here?"

"Just fine, Commander," Indianapolis answered. "Cleveland wants to build us a dorm too, so we're learning."

"Oh Indy, is there anything you can't do?" Portland cooed, hugging the girl around her shoulders. Indy and Thorson met eyes. He nodded as if to say 'I see you, too.' She smiled and rested a hand over Portland's arms.

"I can't fly planes."

"Be that as it may, thank you all for assisting Akashi. When this dorm is completed I'll authorize whatever you need. Speaking of which," he recalled as they walked slowly along the stone path that led through the courtyard. "What about you, Fusou?"

The shrine maiden and her sister were standing a short distance away from the path itself, maintaining a respectful posture as the young children hid behind them, nervous about new interlopers in their home. Fusou and Yamashiro bowed. "I have a location in mind, tono-sama, but another time. This building should be our priority now. The gods will not begrudge us a home."

"Understood. Glad to see your eye's looking better." With that Thorson made to carry on, only to be stopped by a squeak from the strawberry kitty.

"Fusou-sama, why is the pretty lady with the guns glaring at Kisaragi?" She asked innocently, tugging on the shrine maiden's tight fitting kimono. Mikazuki and Mutsuki used Yamashiro for cover instead while Fusou knelt and addressed their sister.

"Now now, Kisaragi. It's not polite to say such things about people. They are our guests today. They need to speak with tono-sama," she explained. Kisaragi, however, was much more occupied with the fact that Ark Royal had stepped from the stone path, crunching across white pebbles to approach the five of them. She adjusted her weapons so she could take a knee, reaching into a pocket and procuring a handful of sweets. She looked at Fusou.

"Will they be too crazy for you after a bit of sugar?" The carrier asked in a level, serious voice. Fusou shook her head and smiled at Ark.

"I think they would be very grateful."

True to her words, Mutsuki and Mikazuki had poked their heads around Yamashiro's stockinged legs, their eyes wide as they spied sweets they'd never seen before. Ark glanced their way and they retreated slightly, but Mutsuki eventually led the charge, waddling up to the royal and reaching for the woman's outstretched palm.

"What's your name, little one? Your tail is very cute," she said with a small smile

"I'm Mutsuki! Sakura destroyer!"

A shade of horror flitted across Ark's eyes as she glanced up at Fusou and Yamashiro. The elder Sakura nodded, confirming that the cubes had, indeed, chosen children as shipgirls.

"And do you fight?" Ark asked as Mikazuki and Kisaragi marshalled their bravery and approached as well.

"No, not really! We tried once and it was really scary, but now Shikikan lets us stay here! The sirens came today but the big girls beat them back. We hid in the school. Can I have a candy now please?" Mutsuki asked, her tail waving a mile a minute. Ark indulged her, allocating one bright yellow sweet to each of them.

"My chocolate melted in Panama, had to share it with some soldiers, but the lemon drops did just fine. Here you go, Mutsuki, Kisaragi. Sorry I scared you earlier. My name is Ark Royal."

"Miss Royal is maybe not so scary," Kisaragi declared as she fiddled with the plastic wrapping of the candy.

"And who are you, young one?" Ark asked of the blueberry kitten.

"Mikazuki. Do you have any more? I'm hungry."

Ark laughed and shook her head. "Not right now. Besides, you'll spoil your dinner. Now run along you three, just not too fast alright?" The three kittens were stopped only by Yamashiro's cheerful voice.

"What do you say when someone does something nice for you?"

"Thank you Miss Ark!" The three of them said, bowing their heads and wiggling their ears before scampering off to sit down and enjoy their treasures. Ark laughed with Fusou and Yamashiro as the young ones' cheeks puckered.

"So sweet, so sour! What should I do? This is the best!" Mutsuki managed as Ark returned to her comrades.

"Never took you for a mother figure," Warspite said. Ark threw a hard look at her.

"You should know better than I." When Warspite said nothing in reply, Thorson cleared his throat.

"Thanks, Ark Royal. They've been through...more than a bit," Thorson affirmed. The carrier nodded and they followed Akashi the rest of the way to the back of the courtyard and through a hallway similar to that at the entrance. This one was longer though. While it didn't lead anywhere just yet, there was one operational door on the left side of the hallway that opened into a large room that could have easily held four or more kotatsus. For the moment it only featured one in the center.

"Is Commander needing anything else, nyaa?" Akashi asked, clearly proud of her creation. She received another pat on the head in return.

"This is perfect, thank you," Thorson replied, motioning for the royals to be seated as Akashi departed. "So Warspite, at long last. What brings you to my base?"

The battleship laid her blade across her lap and fixed him with a calculating look. "Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth has sent me as her right hand to evaluate the potential benefit of an alliance between us."

"Forgive me," Thorson interrupted, scratching his chin. "But I was under the impression that the Union and Royals were already allied."

"Oh they are, Commander Thorson. But that cruiser of yours, Brooklyn, delivered a far more compelling message than what we've seen from the Union Navy to date." Warspite declared, not making it a secret what she thought of the Union's standard shipgirl protocols. "I will be blunt, Commander. Elizabeth has tasked us with evaluating you as an independent entity. Against my own better judgement...she seeks an alliance with Azur Lane, and you, personally."

The pregnant pause that pervaded the room was broken as the shogi door slid open and a cheerful shrine maiden with short hair made her presence known. "Tono-sama, tono-sama! I've brought tea!"


	31. Chapter 31

Thorson stood quickly as his intuition proved correct, stabilizing Yamashiro as the busty shrine maiden stumbled a bit when she stepped into the room, laden with a large tray of tea and cups. A small amount of amber liquid escaped the spout of the teapot, but the floor remained spotless.

"Thank you tono-sama!" Yamashiro exclaimed, her ears wiggling happily as she indulged in the Commander's strong arm around her waist. "I'm very sorry, but I wanted to ensure there was enough for everyone. It would be rude to serve some and not others."

Thorson gave her a warm smile and a nod of appreciation. "I see you found some black tea as well? Much appreciated, Yamashiro. Warspite, can I offer you and your compatriots a beverage?"

"We would happily accept, Commander," the slim battleship agreed, running a comb through the long bundles of silky blonde hair that hung from each side of her head. They almost looked like a second scarf. Thorson placed his hand on the small of Yamashiro's back.

"Do you need help?"

"No, tono-sama. Allow me, please!" Yamashiro insisted, carefully pouring six cups and setting one before Warspite before moving on to the other royals and finally Thorson. "I'm sorry, tono-sama, but you said-"

"Ladies first, yes. Thank you, Yamashiro. Would you please go to the labs with Fusou after this? Speak with Arizona and Pennsylvania. The two of you should…"

"Yes, tono-sama?" Yamashiro asked as Thorson looked to the ceiling in consideration. The neko battleship tilted her head in question as her short hair bobbed around.

"Didn't you say you were going to be retrofitted for scout aircraft? Or that was the cover story, at least?" He recalled, upset at bringing up her time in the Sanctuary.

"Yes, tono-sama. We were given blueprints and the necessary cubes but…"

"Let's leave the alien mind control out of it this time. Probably for the best, I'd say. Do you think you could rebuild the Yamashiro in that form?" Thorson requested. Yamashiro's tail and ears perked up as her change in posture lightly jingled the bells that hung from the sash of her kimono.

"Yes, yes tono-sama! But...uh…" Yamashiro suddenly looked very worried, swaying back and forth on her stockinged feet. "We are very unlucky ships, tono-sama. Accidents and explosions, mutinies and executions, our flight from the sanctuary...surely you don't want such ill omens in your fleet? See?" She asked sadly, pointing to her tail. "We are even black cats."

Thorson took a sip of tea before placing his cup on the kotatsu and standing. He extended a hand and softly ran a finger along the shell of Yamashiro's ear before giving into temptation and touching the downy fur of her inner ear. The half of his thumb in contact with that fluff had transcended the mortal plane to something approximating heaven, or wherever the gods of the Sakura resided. She cooed shyly at him.

"T-tono-sama!"

"Those unlucky hulls are at the bottom of the ocean. Time to start over, Yamashiro. You and your sister placed your trust in me. I will trust you in turn." The shrine maiden beamed at him as she tilted her head into his palm, seeking further stimulation.

"Hmm hmmm! Tono-sama is so kind! I will tell Fusou nee-san! Thank you, tono-sama!" Her spirits brightened, Yamashiro practically skipped out of the room, leaving Warspite to question Thorson.

"I hope you don't expect us to be your servants, Commander." He threw a playful smirk her way.

"No, none of you seem to be wearing maid outfits. Is that real, by the way? Belfast and her retinue?" He asked.

"It's every bit as real as you are," Ark confirmed. "Hmm, that's not bad. Guess tea is easier to get out here. Don't be mistaken though, Commander. Belfast is a warrior of the utmost caliber. You ever seen an entire convoy set ablaze by a single light cruiser? I have." Ark's account had the human raising his brows toward his cap.

"Duly noted. For the record, Warspite, Yamashiro...serves me," Thorson began, feeling a tad dirty describing Yamashiro in those terms. "On her sister's insistence, might I add. The two of them arrived here in dire circumstances. I believe this is their way of integrating into life on the base. The sisters, to my understanding, are servants of the Sakura gods. So their ultimate master is technically a higher authority than the Empire itself or the first carrier group, Akagi and Kaga. Those two now worship something they call the Creator."

"So you're saying there is a rift within the Sakura? How interesting," Warspite mused.

"Within the Sakura Navy," Thorson clarified. "I don't know what the relationship is between the Empire proper and its shipgirls, but I do know that not all of them are happy about the alliance with the sirens."

A tense silence seemed to fall over the shipgirls in the room as Thorson returned to his seat. "Uh...did I say something amiss?"

"That's not good, Lady Warspite," Javelin started. "But we should have suspected as much. The Sakura attacking the Union out of nowhere like that?"

"Do you have any hard evidence to back up this assertion?" Warspite asked diplomatically. Thorson nodded.

"It's anecdotal, but I survived Pearl Harbor and can confirm that siren attack craft targeted our shipgirl research facilities and killed Arizona. Hours before you arrived here we were attacked by a large detachment of siren aircraft. They began using standard Sakura tactics, but once we took out enough of them they began moving...well, I guess the best way to describe it is like aliens. Aircraft that can move in three dimensions and change direction and elevation at will."

"That doesn't fit the profile of our engagements to date," Leander commented. "But I don't think the Commander is lying."

"No, nor do I. I just had to be sure," Warspite agreed, taking a sip of tea with closed eyes. Thorson found himself feeling as though he were in the presence of royalty, given her dignified air. Perhaps he was. The battleship spoke in a prim and proper voice. "Commander, the greatest fear of our Queen is that the sirens are active in more than one theater of war. Europe is crowded, many eyes watching the Channel and the Baltic and the Mediterranean. But the Pacific is large and open. There are many islands, many places to hide. To hear of such brazen attacks…"

"If I may?" Thorson interrupted her. "How is what I described different from the European theater?" Leander and Javelin shuddered.

"Death in the night," the cruiser recalled. "Submarines that can spoof our sonar, cruiser packs and solitary ships raiding shipping lanes without mercy. And then of course there are Bismarck and Tirpitz. You tell him, Ark. You were there."

"Not sure what there is to tell," Ark said dismissively. "That ship wasn't made by humans. The amount of punishment she took, piercing Hood's shields in a single shot? Everywhere we fight the Kriegsmarine we feel the sirens, always lurking just out of sight. The will of the Royal Navy is strong, but when you need multiple shells for every one of theirs…" the carrier said bitterly, palming the grip of her pistol.

"So they're behaving differently depending on the theater of war," Thorson summarized. "This is going to be a stretch, but do you have any idea what they're after?"

"Ha! We were hoping you would have an answer for us," Warspite responded. "But that doesn't change the reality that we are here to assist you. So now is when, unlike that shrine cat, I intend to disappoint you, Commander Thorson."

"Alright? I'm listening," he replied with a furrowed brow as he sat back from the table. Warspite cleared her throat.

"We do not intend to serve under you as part of your fleet. We will fight alongside you but I will give the final orders to all Royal Navy ships," Warspite insisted. Thorson crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is your firepower alone meant to compensate for that suboptimal arrangement?" He asked neutrally.

"No, Commander. We have information for you. Given what you've said about the sirens and their seemingly overt alliance with the Sakura, we believe this will be of use to you."

"The command arrangement is non-negotiable?" Thorson asked.

"That is correct," Warspite said, meeting his gaze firmly.

"Well then I guess I'll hear what you have to tell me," he agreed, not sure what else he could do. Vampire seemed disgruntled about the situation, but he allowed events to play out over soothing cups of tea.

"Thank you, Commander. The first thing you should know is that we were approached by a siren envoy in 1939. She referred to herself only as 'the Princess', and she sought an audience with Elizabeth and me."

"And what did she wish to discuss?" Thorson demanded.

"She claimed to be in service to someone she referred to only as 'the Empress'."

"So they have a hierarchy," Thorson deduced.

"It would seem so," Warspite agreed. "This siren offered us shared dominion over the western hemisphere along with the Ironbloods."

"And in exchange?" Thorson pressed, leaning forward.

"Betray our country. Allow the Ironblood to blockade the United Kingdom and shell London."

"Which would then be followed by a tripartite offensive against the Eagle Union," Thorson concluded before throwing a grin at Warspite. "I guess you said no? Thanks by the way." Warspite's return smile was ferocious.

"Her highness draped herself in the Union Jack before throwing her tea in that bitch's cloaked face. She said that every last one of us would die before allowing the island to fall. The Princess assured us that this future would indeed come to pass. Repulse, Hood, Wales...they're all dead already." A silence fell over the room as they remembered the dead for a long moment.

"I can understand your Queen's desire to forge alliances," Thorson eventually concluded. "If your enemy is the sirens then you will find friends here, from all of the major factions. Is there anything else?"

"Just this," Warspite said shortly, procuring a folded photograph from her uniform and passing it along the table. "What do you make of this?"

"Is that...the Tirpitz?" Thorson whispered in awe, seeing a massive battleship encased in ice that bore the shape of some sort of jagged crown, an unnatural spiral of thunderclouds circling overhead.

"Yes," Ark confirmed. "There's some sort of invisible field surrounding her. Any of my planes that got too close were destroyed instantly."

"I've never seen anything like this before, but this screams siren," Thorson concluded. "I will be frank with you, Warspite. I am firmly against a split command structure. But if I do not have a choice, then so be it. We have every reason to fight together."

"Just leave it," Ark insisted, resting a hand on Warspite's wrist as the young looking battleship looked ready to protest. "He agreed. He doesn't have to like it."

"Very well," Warspite nodded. "Thank you for the tea, and the alliance." She and Thorson stood and shook hands.

"Shall we find you a place to stay? If you're not partial to this architecture there's some old block style dorms but-"

"Here sounds good! Where does Laffey stay? Sleepovers!" Javelin declared. Thorson couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sure she'd like that too. Let's see if we can find a couple spare rooms for the rest of you, eh?"

"That would be appreciated, Commander. We thank you for your hospitality. Lead on," Warspite encouraged.

* * *

"So, you're really going to be joining us next time," Pennsylvania said hesitantly, walking aboard the new USS Arizona with her sister. She saw bulins scampering about a full complement of secondary and AA guns, checking for anything out of place.

"You always said there would be a time to show our strength, sister. If not now, then when?" Arizona asked, turning towards her new bridge, feeling the wonderful sensation of the deck beneath her feet after so long.

"Ari, that was then. This is now. I stood strong in Hawaii, survived it all along with Tennessee. But I lost you, and we lost so many others. Now you're back. Now I...we have Commander Thorson too. There's so much to lose," Penny lamented as the two of them found privacy on the bridge. Arizona activated her rigging and ship, startling some of the bulins as she vacated the dry dock. The feeling of water against her hull was heavenly.

"You really like him, don't you?" She asked kindly.

"I...respect him greatly as a Commander. He treated me and Tennessee fairly," Pennsylvania tried as Arizona giggled and drew closer.

"It's ok, you know. He's a fine man it seems!"

"How can...no. I can't compete with you, Ari. I saw how he looked at you when you came back to us. I should protect you," Pennsylvania insisted.

"And I will protect you!" The younger sister shot right back.

"I just want what's best for you, Arizona. I don't want you on the front lines taking torpedoes and bombs and shells. Is that so wrong?"

"Only if you refuse to acknowledge that I want the same," Arizona spoke caringly. "How do you think Commander Thorson and I would feel if you died and we hadn't done everything in our power to save you?"

"You would still have each other," Pennsylvania muttered.

"Penny, please! I may be younger but I'm not an idiot. Your feelings for him go far beyond respect. You love him, don't you? Maybe more than I do. December must have been trying for both of you. For me it's like we just met."

Pennsylvania just stared at her sister as she tried to refuse the truth of her words. She shook her head, her long, black, hair flowing over her shoulders. "He doesn't know the real me. If he did he wouldn't-"

"He knows the real you and that's why he loves you too," Arizona insisted. "You shared the memory of that kiss with me, Penny. Even in that shattered state I thought my heart would explode. He was tender and caring to you. I think he knows who you really are."

"But you…"

"If the Commander shows me his affections I will be thrilled, Penny. But I will also be happy if he continues to show them to you. We all need something to fight for, right? If not the Union, then why not him and each other?"

"You big softy," Penny smiled ruefully, ruffling her hair. "That's not how it works with human women. They get jealous and spiteful. They compete and hunger. Who's to say we wouldn't do the same?"

"You would hate me for kissing him?" Arizona asked, feeling her cubes hum eagerly at the idea. "For rubbing my body against his? Here, Cleveland keeps talking about linking. Let's try it!" Arizona sent a deactivation pulse through her ship, took her sister's hand, and powered up again. The connection was instant and seamless. She showed Pennsylvania the memory of acquiring her rigging, how Thorson had held her like a lover in the midst of a dance.

"Ari! How did you...we can do that?" Penny hissed. Arizona tittered at her sister's flushed cheeks.

"I died once, Penny. I've been given another chance. I know what I...what you feel for him. I wouldn't dare keep secrets from you."

"Those little cats down on the docks probably feel the same," Pennsylvania said with steel in her voice. "Looks like they're waiting for us."

"Don't change the subject, sister. Ignore them. If there is space in Andrew's heart for them and for us then what is there to fight about?"

"How can you say that, Ari?" Pennsylvania grunted as her sister suddenly hugged her tightly. She returned it, allowing her affection for her sister to come to the surface. The war had suddenly become complicated.

"Because I'd rather you be happy than both of us be miserable," Arizona replied. "We will both fight in this war. It's what we were made for. Do you want Andrew Thorson, Penny?"

"Ari, don't force this-"

"Do you?!" She pouted, twisting her turrets around. "I can already feel the answer!"

Pennsylvania looked out the windows of the bridge to the sky above. She asked her cubes. They betrayed her. "Yeah, I think so."

"So do I, Penny. We will fight and kill and survive together. If it comes to it we will protect and love together too," Arizona insisted. "Our lives are probably not going to be very long. We might as well make the most of them."

"You always were a hopeless romantic," Penny conceded. "But I think the fates would look poorly on my arguing morality with someone who went to hell and came back. Ok, Ari. We'll talk again if this becomes...relevant. Let's go speak with the Sakura. The Commander may have requested this."

"Don't sound so grumpy, sis. They're part of this base too. And they're pretty cute don't you think?" Arizona asked, watching as Yamashiro hugged Fusou around the waist in a moment of sibling affection, their tails waving gently. Penny sighed, remembering that dark and stormy night where Fusou asked to be left to die if it meant saving Yamashiro.

"Yeah, I guess they are," she admitted.

* * *

"Hey there, big sister cat," Penny began conversation, addressing Fusou directly. The shrine maiden tweaked a small smile and nodded her head in a bow.

"Pennsylvania, let me formally introduce you to my younger sister, Yamashiro."

"Hello there! Thanks for helping to save my sister. And I'm sorry for not saying so before but congratulations on coming back to life! It's been so busy here lately!" Yamashiro smiled at Arizona. The Union ship returned it.

"I'm Arizona. And from the way Penny tells it we have you both to thank for the inspiration that led the Commander to attempt my resurrection. Thank you so much."

Pennsylvania hummed thoughtfully as Arizona and Yamashiro tentatively embraced one another before giggling and completing the hug. "Maybe this is what the Commander has been trying to achieve all along," she said quietly to Fusou, feeling comforted by the responsibility they both shared as elder sisters.

"Nee-san, the Union battleships are so firm and perky even though they have bigger hulls! It's no fair!" Yamashiro suddenly exclaimed, causing Arizona to blush fiercely as Fusou rested her forehead on her palm.

"Maybe not that, though," Pennsylvania admitted.

"Yamashiro, apologize to Arizona. It's rude to comment on other people like that," Fusou ordered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Arizona. It's just that I was feeling a bit jealous!" Yamashiro explained with that typical happiness in her voice.

"I can assure you that you have nothing to be jealous about. The Commander looks at you two every chance he gets," Arizona replied thoughtfully, attempting to square that with the affection he'd shown her.

"Which pisses Tennessee off to no end!" Penny added jovially. "What did you do to her by the way?"

"Who, me?" Fusou asked with surprise.

"Yeah, you. That girl won't shut up about those 'Sakura cat tarts and their tits and tails'," Pennsylvania recounted, reaching out a hand of comfort as Fusou looked down shamefully. "Hey, don't listen to her, alright? A lot of bad things have happened to her, none of which have anything to do with you. You want my honest opinion? She's finally found a man that hasn't stabbed her in the back and she doesn't have any idea how to deal with the fact that he pays attention to his other ships too."

"Penny!" Arizona gasped.

"What, it's true," she shrugged, not caring in the least about sparing Tennessee. "Look, let's just get off the subject of our bodies, alright. The Commander would be too lucky by half to get with any of us...wait, why are all of you looking away from me like that. Oh for the love of...all of you?!"

"Tono-sama is warm, and smells nice, and saved my life! Of course I want to lay with him!" Yamashiro reasoned passionately. Pennsylvania ran a hand through her hair and took in the trees and clouds for a moment rather than look at the bashful faces of Arizona and Fusou. "Ok, let's just deal with this later. Did you two have something to discuss with us?"

"Yes, actually. Miss Arizona, the Commander requested that we seek you out for aid in rebuilding our own hulls with shards acquired from today's battle. He says you managed to do so," Fusou explained as gulls called far above them. Arizona nodded.

"I'd be happy to! Do you think there's anything we can salvage from your old ship?" She asked, pointing out at the pagoda of the Fusou as it jutted from the shallow water of the bay.

"I will see. Just give me a moment," Fusou requested. The shrine maiden activated her rigging, four massive turrets and a miniature command tower, and set out for the wreck. For a moment she floated above it, hesitating as memory after memory assailed her. "How much more must my sister and I suffer? Begone, cursed ship. You will mock me no longer. At tono-sama's command I will reforge you into an instrument of his will...of my will. Now serve me!"

At Fusou's order the wreck shimmered and vanished, returning to its prior state. She collected the two cubes and skated back to her sister and the Union ships. They nodded supportively.

"Come!" Arizona called kindly. "Let's walk while we converse."

A short time later they were in front of the matrix, still set in construction mode. "Now comes the hard part," Yamashiro said. "All we were given was glimpses of plans. We could just build our old ships again, but tono-sama really seems to want planes!"

"Wait, why can't you both do what Arizona suggested?" Penny asked. "Both of you get into the machine and imagine your ideal ship. She and I managed to link our minds together aboard her ship just now. There's no reason the two of you couldn't again in there. It would be just like when you helped Yamashiro that night," the Union shipgirl reasoned. The Fusou class sisters looked at her curiously.

"You linked with your sister?"

"Yeah Fusou, we did the same thing the Commander does with his flagship. Physical contact and an activation pulse. You can try it on your new ship. Now get in there. We've only got an hour before dinner and I'm sure the Commander wants as many hulls in the water as possible. There's no guarantee those royals will join us," Penny stated. They all nodded.

"We are in your debt, both of you. We will carry out tono-sama's orders now," Fusou replied, turning to open the matrix and step in.

"We're all on the same side here. Go ahead Yamashiro. We'll stay here to make sure you're alright," Arizona offered. The short haired cat battleship nodded and hugged her again.

"Tono-sama is truly a wise Commander to bring us all together like this. I'm happy to have new friends!" With that, Yamashiro stumbled into the matrix and Penny activated it, watching carefully to ensure nothing went wrong during the filling process.

"Yeah I guess you're right, Ari. The Sakura...the ones here at least aren't so bad," she admitted.

"Even though they're our rivals in love?" Arizona giggled as the matrix filled fully and the shrine sisters entered a peaceful state of suspended animation.

"Since when is it 'we'?"

"Since about an hour ago?" Arizona shrugged.

"You realize how bad this could all go, right? We can't be selfish, Ari. The Commander is a good man running a damn fine base in the middle of a goddamn ring of fire. If we start fighting each other…"

"I know, Penny. And you're right, like always," Arizona replied soothingly.

"I wasn't right about him," she admitted.

"But that's in the past. I know I might be a hopeless romantic, Penny, but what if we all keep this bottled up inside, stopping ourselves only because of each other. Would you resent them any less than if they took Andrew to bed one night?"

Pennsylvania huffed as she contemplated her sister's question. "I don't know, Arizona. But you're not wrong either."

"I think they would treat him well."

"I'd rather not think about it."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Arizona asked, watching the faces of the shrine maidens shift subtly. They seemed at peace.

"Hopefully something more pleasant than the night they came here."

* * *

_"Teehee, hi Fusou nee-san!"_

_"Hello, dear sister. Shall we begin?"_

_"Ok, I was thinking of putting the catapult on the starboard side and...Fusou-nee, why are you imagining giving tono-sama a massage?"_

_"I-it's nothing! Just a figment that tanned cruiser from the Union put in my head. That calm and collected one with the impressive rigging."_

_"It doesn't look like nothing! Let Yamashiro join in! Oh tono-sama! Your broad hands feel so good! You can be lovey dovey with Yamashiro all you like!"_

_"Yamashiro!"_

_"Ok ok, the catapult goes here! Nee-san, do you think we should increase our defenses? You saw the new Arizona, right? She had so many guns and her torpedo bulges were quite robust. I've always wanted a big hull."_

_"That Tennessee woman has a body and ship to be desired as well. We have the energy and tono-sama gave you orders, right?"_

_"Build the best Yamashiro I can!"_

_"Then why don't we start with more secure ammunition storage and better shell elevators."_

_"Oh...yeah that's a good point, Fusou-nee. That incident was no fun at all."_

_"Yamashiro, may I ask you something?"_

_"You can ask me anything, nee-san! I'm going to get rid of the galley and crew bunks and add some extra torpedo defenses here and here!"_

_"Do you believe we did the right thing? When we fight with these new ships...we will almost certainly be shooting at our fellow sisters of the Sakura. The gods have been...silent of late."_

_"We just need to build a shrine here! The gods will answer your calls, like they always do. How much do we have left, 55%? Ok, I think I want to make a nice helm just in case tono-sama chooses me as a flagship!"_

_"Oh Yamashiro, I envy your unflagging spirit."_

_"Fusou-nee, tono-sama spared us. Don't you think he will spare the others too? Aren't we still fighting for the gods and our homes?"_

_"...yes, dear sister. Yes we are. What a wonderful new ship this will be."_

_"And we'll do it again right after! I know these hulls will be lucky, just like tono-sama said."_

* * *

"Penny, look!" Arizona cried as Yamashiro's kimono began to change subtly. Two white, fluffy balls of cotton hung from her neck and a broad band of interwoven red and white fabric circled her waist. The two Pennsylvania class sisters watched as the younger maiden's body changed as well.

"Did she...did her tits and ass just get larger?" Pennsylvania asked in disbelief.

"I think she's a bit larger everywhere," Arizona agreed. What do you think is going on?"

"The sarcastic answer is she feels the need to compete with us Pennsylvania class boats since we're all what, firm and perky?" She scoffed.

"Is she wrong? There's a reason you don't button anything higher than your navel," Arizona countered.

"Fine, whatever. Flaunt it if you got it, I say. And she's got plenty of side boob to flaunt now. But you want my honest answer, the one the Commander would likely conclude from all this?"

"What's that, sis?"

"They succeeded. Her ship is fundamentally different now...and so her body is changing to reflect that. Let's hope she's as good in combat as she looks in a kimono."

"Didn't take you for a critic of the female form, Penny."

"Oh shush, you. Did you get a sense of humor while you were gone too? Even I...even I can watch Thorson's eyes."

"They're on you quite a bit."

"I know, Ari. But let's help them now. We need to clear the docks and get the older sister going."

"Aye aye, sis!" Arizona agreed, striding forward to help a confused but happy Yamashiro who had a new center of gravity to adjust to as she stepped unsteadily from the matrix. The younger sisters immediately fell into conversation about Thorson and his sensibilities.

"You don't think tono-sama will find me fat?" Yamashiro asked with worry.

"I'll bet you dessert tonight that he can't take his eyes off you" Arizona reassured her.

"You're so nice, Arizona-san! And you're warm just like the Commander!"

"Arizona is fine, Yamashiro."

* * *

By the time the dinner bell rang out across the base, three new hulls sat in dock next to the Warspite. The Arizona, Yamashiro, and Fusou were all seaworthy, the latter two retrofitted with thicker armor, plane catapults, more small caliber guns, and upgraded systems, much as Arizona had attempted with her own hull.

To Penny's enjoyment and mirth, Fusou had also 'suffered' a change in physiology to match the changes to her ship. A billowing kimono, almost like a flowing river, encircled her buxom form as two large orbs of translucent jade adorned the corners of the lower back portion of the fabric. While previously Fusou was easily the more svelte of the two sisters, she could now give Yamashiro a run for her money. She moaned into Pennsylvania's shoulder as the older Union sister helped her along.

"What will tono-sama think of me like this?! It will take days to get used to this posterior!"

"Only good things, I'm sure," Penny added with a roll of her eyes directed at Arizona.

"Oh sister, be nice!" Arizona encouraged as she caught Yamashiro by the arm. The younger maiden had stumbled again. "Ready to make your debut?"

"I think so. Thank you for all your help today, Arizona!" Yamashiro replied. "Are you busy after dinner?"

"Not unless the Commander has orders for us," Arizona replied.

"Would you like me to brush your hair then?" Yamashiro asked. Arizona seemed taken off guard. Fusou stepped in to clarify.

"Yamashiro wishes to speak with you more and deepen your friendship. Besides, you have such long, beautiful hair it would be a waste not to care for it. Maybe we have some extra hairpins lying around?"

"I...that would be nice. Thank you," Arizona replied after getting a non-committal look from her sister. "See you two after dinner then."

Commander Thorson had just been about to go looking for the quartet of battleships when the doors to the mess opened. He was sitting with the Union and Royal forces. Tennessee placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled an expert catcall. "Don't know what happened to those two feline tarts, but you destroyers are in over your heads," Tennessee stated in a tone very much meant to cause trouble.

"Laffey is Commander's first ship and always will be. Laffey will always have kisses from Commander," she claimed defiantly, standing up and waddling sleepily up to Thorson. He heaved a sigh but relented, placing a kiss on Laffey's lips that had her cooing with delight and Tennessee making gagging noises. Downes laughed heartily as Javelin joined her friend.

"Uh Commander, this may seem a bit forward of me but do you like my skirt?" She requested. Thorson turned to her and cocked a brow as he swallowed a forkful of shepherd's pie. He took what was admittedly a risk and looked down, finding her body to be much more similar to Cleveland's than Laffey's. That put him at ease as he studied her blue and purple plaid skirt.

"It suits you, matches your hair and goes well with your top," he tried, wanting to be polite. He and Warspite were still at odds regarding the command structure of the nascent alliance and he didn't want to do anything to offend. Javelin beamed at him.

"Laffey?" She asked eagerly as Yamashiro and Fusou sat at the Sakura table, earning a great deal of attention from their compatriots.

"Javelin will enjoy it very much, Laffey is sure."

"Say no more!" Javelin exclaimed, taking Thorson's by the cheeks and planting her lips square on his. Tennessee shoveled the rest of her food into her mouth, chugged her water and stood before storming off.

"I'll be in the gym," she called darkly. Thorson was forced to let her go as Pennsylvania and Arizona couldn't help but laugh.

"What's a few more rivals, eh Penny?" Arizona chuckled. "Oh, thank you Shiratsuyu. This looks delightful!"

"Of course. And here's a plate for you, Pennsylvania. We broke open a new barrel of crude today," the canine destroyer informed them. Penny took a whiff of the food.

"Smells great, kid. Thanks a million. I'm starving. Oh and new girl, lay it on easy would you? We got here first and my guns are way larger than yours."

Leander snorted into her drink as Javelin withdrew from Thorson, the crown atop her head slightly askew. "I didn't mean any offense, I can assure you. I just don't think the Commander has any idea what to do with a girl like me being assigned to him! It really did look like loads of fun."

"Perhaps thine Commander hath lewd thoughts regarding destroyers?" Vampire added.

"On that we can agree," Pennsylvania replied. "My name's Pennsylvania, Union battleship. This is my sister, Arizona"

"Javelin, Royal destroyer at your service!" She replied, waving back to them as Thorson finally received a break.

"And we have not been assigned to him," Warspite cut in bitterly.

"Yo, what's got into your...you're not wearing pants. Bonnet then?" Penny demanded of the battleship.

"Pennsylvania, that's enough," Thorson finally cut in. "It was a condition of their remaining here and fighting with us. Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth."

"As you say Commander. Introductions?" Pennsylvania asked. Thorson nodded, introducing the royals to his fleet and explaining the circumstances and conditions of their stay at the facility. The Pennsylvania sisters in turn gave a full report on the status of the reconstruction of the Fusou and Yamashiro. The meal proceeded calmly thereafter, with conversation continuing long into the evening. After the chaos of that afternoon it was comforting to everyone to be able to sit, chat, and enjoy a meal without disruption. It was only when the sun was about to set that Warspite stood and bade them good evening, saying she needed to move her personal effects from her ship to the dormitory. Leander, Javelin, and Ark Royal followed to do the same, with Laffey departing to tag along with her friend.

The cruisers and Downes left next, with Cleveland explaining that they were rigging the Union dorms for demolition that night and that on the morrow they intended to start construction of a grand colonial building with white clapboard siding, a star spangled door, a candle in every window, communal spaces, a barn style annex with plenty of loft-style living space, individual rooms on the second and third floors, as well as a grand brick fireplace. When asked about a fireplace in the tropics, Portland informed him that the aesthetics of the structure we important and that the glory of the Union should not be compromised due to weather. He found it impossible to deny them.

That left only him, Vampire, and the Pennsylvania sisters. The petite Royal looked to him. "Commander, I would request thine presence and escort to the cemetery of this facility."

Arizona and Pennsylvania looked at one another in confusion as Thorson stood. "A sailor of the Royal Navy needs to be laid to rest tonight. The two of you are free this evening. Thank you for helping Yamashiro and Fusou. They, unlike the rest of the Sakura, will likely fight against their own kind...I had hoped-"

"Arizona! Shall we go brush your hair? Pennsylvania can come too!" Yamashiro called from the next table over. Fusou was corralling the young ones for bed.

"I'll give her a hand with the little flavored kittens. Can't be easy. I wonder how that Ark woman was so good at it," Pennsylvania murmured. They both noticed Thorson looking at them with an opaque expression.

"I'm damn proud of both of you. Thank you," he said quietly. They smiled and saluted before joining their counterparts from the Sakura and departing the mess.

"Perhaps thine thoughts are full of loving fantasies with battleships instead," Vampire asked teasingly.

"I'd be lying if I said no. They've all been through a lot and it's hard not to be attracted to women of strength," Thorson confessed as his Union girls and a pair of cat tails left the mess. "Tonight though let's focus on you and laying midshipman Tennyson to rest."

"Thou hast my eternal thanks, Commander Thorson. Please escort me to my ship."

Thorson had no frame of reference to understand why Vampire continued to hold the demeanor of a Victorian lady, despite looking like something out of an erotic Transylvanian fantasy. But he knew well that every ship had her own quirks. This one he was willing to humor. He offered her his arm. "My Lady of the night, may I deliver you to your ship?"

She batted her eyelashes at him and curtseyed in her already short skirt, displaying her sheer black leggings and alabaster thighs all the way to the line of her black panties. "Lead on, my Commander."


	32. Chapter 32

The night began with a long walk past the warmly lit Sakura dormitory, whose paper lanterns invited them inside. Ignoring the call for the time being, Thorson and Vampire carried on past the solemn command post and up the earthen path, finally arriving atop the peak of the island. The destroyer's slim form and shorter legs had necessitated a slower pace, but she had scaled the summit without complaint, holding the skull and tags closely throughout.

"Commander," she called as they were catching their breath. "There is a matter of some import I must address with you now that we find ourselves in private."

"Oh? What's going on?" Thorson asked, sucking in the cool night air and gazing at the bright moonlight reflecting off of the calm sea far below. She placed her free hand on her hips.

"I may have been a harlot and a debaucherous woman for my lover, Commander, but I shall resent being referred to as a lady of the night on principle," Vampire insisted, throwing him an accusing glance. Thorson felt his diaphragm catch as he realized what he'd actually insinuated in his comments to her.

"Ok yeah...that was bad. I was going for the whole vampire thing and...yeah. I'm very sorry, Vampire. I meant no offense," he insisted with appropriate deference. "Would Lady of Twilight suit you better?"

"How delightful. I gladly accept," she agreed with a glint in her eyes. "But now we have other business, oh Commander mine."

Thorson nodded silently and pointed to the small cairn at the edge of the clearing. "That's the grave of Nachi, a Sakura cruiser. We...I killed her."

"I did not know thou operated thine own vessel," Vampire said pointedly.

"I don't. But I gave the order to fire," Thorson replied harshly.

"Thou hast a peculiar definition of death, Commander, but this shalt do nicely for my dear Andrew."

"You can use your rigging to dig a hole anywhere you like," Thorson allowed, stepping back as Vampire considered where to point her torpedoes, her silver hair practically glowing under the almost full moon. In the end she settled on a spot close to the first grave, blowing a small hole into the dirt and kneeling before it.

"Oh Andrew...how am I to carry on without you?" She asked his silent skull, reluctant to take that final act of laying her love to rest. Thorson took a knee beside her. He could see tears falling from her eyes, leaving shining trails down her cheeks. "If only I had been possessing of greater power..."

"All we can do is keep living and get stronger," Thorson said quietly, placing his hands over her tiny ones and easing the skull into the grave. "Keep the tags. His family should have them when you return home."

Vampire nodded but didn't speak, sobbing as she rocked back and forth on her knees. Thorson wrapped his arm around her shoulder and spoke the same words he'd given for Nachi.

_We hereby commit this life to the deep, to be turned into corruption, looking for the resurrection. When the sea shall give up her dead, and the life of the world to come, through our Lord._

"Amen," the seductive destroyer whispered, helping Thorson as they filled the grave and marked it with stones. The physical exertion seemed to have a calming effect on her and when they were done she addressed him with confidence in her voice. "Commander Thorson, the moon rises and a time for pacts is upon us. I will grieve for my love, but I doth wish to gain strength and power. Canst thou give this unto me?"

Thorson thought she was laying it on a bit thick, but the thrust of the request was clear enough. "Everyone in this fleet is constantly getting stronger, we have to. Hell, we barely qualify as a battle group. I will do my best to ensure you are part of that," he promised. Vampire held out her hand and brought her palm to the sharp point of her rigging's "wings". She winced as she pricked herself and motioned for him to do the same.

"Uh…what?" He asked, dumbfounded as deep red blood dripped from her palm to the soil below.

"Treason should be bound in blood," she whispered, sending an uneasy chill up his spine as he eventually offered his hand. She pricked him and watched as his blood welled slowly on his palm. Vampire placed her hand atop his, allowing their lifeblood to mix together. "Thou hast done more for me and my grief than any who fly the Royal banner. Should there come a day where Lady Warspite forces me to choose...mine choice is made, bound in blood," she promised, pulling back and taking his punctured hand in hers. She lowered her head and licked at his wound. It healed immediately as her eyes glowed red in the night.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," he whispered, watching as Vampire eyed him hungrily.

"By the stars and moon, Commander. Your taste…" Whatever Vampire meant by those words she chose not to reveal in that moment, instead closing her own wound and turning back to the fresh grave. "Tis a beautiful resting place, Commander. Please, return before me. I wish to spend a moment longer with him."

"As you wish, Vampire. Reverie is at 0600 hours, except weekends."

"I shalt be there, parasol and all. Good evening, my Commander." With that Thorson turned and left her, understanding fully the need to be alone.

* * *

The walk back to the base gave Thorson plenty of time to consider what had occurred with Vampire. The idea of a ship manifesting as a figment of human mythology, much less a woman, had fully scrambled his brain. But he couldn't forget what he'd seen. Vampire had fangs, she'd exchanged blood with him, she had the ability to close wounds with a swipe of her tongue, and to top it all off there was the unsettling glow in her eyes when she'd drank his blood. _The only thing that's missing is the ability to turn into a bat_, Thorson considered with a shake of his head.

He still had no answers as his boots left the soft earth of the island and transitioned to the cement of the base's dormitory area, but Vampire was forced to the back burner as another of the royals captured his attention. He stopped a few paces from where she was seated on the top stair leading down to the docks, her uniform, weaponry, and striking haircut looking otherworldly in the night. She was hunched over, elbows on her knees, a frown on her face.

"Commander...how's she doing?"

"Fine, Ark. Grief is something she needs to handle in her own way, but she'll be fine."

"Well that makes one of us…"

Thorson looked down at his fleet, wondering when their shields would next see enemy fire. "Ok then, I guess there's two ways we can do this, Ark Royal. I can sit down next to you and we can have a chat, or I can carry on to the dorms and pretend I didn't see anything. I'm not technically part of your command structure, so it's your call."

She finally turned to face him, her sapphire eyes steady and cold. "What was it like, when you watched Arizona die?"

Thorson blinked twice, silently. With a deep breath he walked over and took a seat beside her, knowing all his other ships were likely asleep. "I served on a submarine. Can't tell you which, classified. Maybe she'll stop by here one day. Every day it seems like there's new tech out there for submarines, and new tech means accidents. I had thought...I had thought those moments would be the worst of this war."

"They weren't though, were they?" Ark deduced.

"No. Have you ever listened to a young woman begging for rescue knowing that none is coming? Have you ever seen a woman die in your arms?"

"But you brought her back," she protested.

"I did...but the days after her death were some of the worst I've ever experienced. Only Laffey and the others, my duty to them, kept me sane."

"Alright...thanks Commander," Ark finished quietly. He cocked a brow at her.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it Commander. I'm not...I still think about what happened to Hood."

"So that's not it," he concluded, hoping she would share more, if only so he could understand more of what had happened in that battle.

"Damn Yank, stop making me talk."

"I'm not making you do anything," he insisted. She shook her head.

"But here you are lending an ear. And I guess I resent you so you need to know why," she eventually admitted without any shame.

"Uh yeah...that would definitely be something I'd like to know." Thorson rested his hands on his knees, giving Ark a searching look.

"I was scared that day, scared, cold, and alone. If I didn't stop that woman...that monster; but all I had are these," she lamented, holding out her hand as a tiny Swordfish took flight from her palm. "I got lucky, nothing more. But even if all I have is luck, even if all I can do is die for my country, I want to fight those Ironblood trollops and their siren puppet masters."

"But instead you're here," Thorson said quietly as it clicked in his mind. Ark eventually nodded.

"No Union Commander halfway around the world could be more important than defending the channel and our home," she insisted, though her voice wasn't accusatory by any stretch.

"I hope I prove that sentiment wrong, for both of our sakes," he concluded, standing to depart. Ark turned her head to look at him.

"That's it? No daring speech or Yank blowharding?" She demanded.

"Would you really be convinced by empty words that here is where you should be, where you should fight?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest and gazing at the ocean.

"No…" she eventually admitted, standing beside him. "But I guess I wouldn't mind an escort back to the dormitory."

Thorson offered his arm to her silently, and they spoke not a word until he bid her goodnight.

* * *

"Hmm hmm hmmm! You ready girls, it's almost time!" Cleveland called into the early morning air. Around her were arrayed all of the Union ships in Thorson's fleet minus Brooklyn and Cassin. "Almost...almost…"

"New plan," Tennessee declared, activating her rigging and pointing her guns at the decrepit husk that was the old Union dormitories. Downes was with her immediately.

"Oh yeah, I like the way you think, Belle!"

"Belle?!" The tanned woman spluttered at Arizona and Pennsylvania both activated their guns through a fit of laughter.

"Yeah you know, like a southern Belle! You're tall, you're tan, you're blonde, Tennessee is in the south, and like any proper lady you'll be the last one to sleep with the Commander once the rest of us girls with loose morals get to him!" Downes barely got out the final words as she was dying with laughter, along with most of the fleet. An engaged Tennessee grabbed her by the ankle and hoisted her skyward, only to have her baggy Union Navy shirt pool at her shoulders and reveal a tantalizing pair of red panties and no bra. It wasn't much of a position from which she could scold her.

"Look at the bright side, Belle, he'll probably marry you too!" Downes called from beneath the fabric of her shirt as Indy floated over to them.

"Hmm...perhaps this color would suit me better," she mused.

"Indy, you'll look great in any color!" Portland affirmed from behind her.

"Yes, of course, sister."

"Oy oy oy! Are we gonna ogle Downes' nether lips all day or are we going to destroy a building?" Cleveland called.

"Aren't they a bit large?" Laffey asked, finally proving that she wasn't just standing while asleep.

"It's cause I'm a grown woman!" Downes huffed.

"I'm going to destroy all of you!" Tennessee roared, finally releasing Downes and opening fire with a fury normally reserved for the Sakura as the base's clock struck 0600. Indy caught the destroyer with her rigging as she fell, preventing her from hitting her head on the ground.

"Hey thanks for the cover, Indy!" Downes called happily.

"It's what I do," Indy replied with a genuine smile.

"Why are you so cute, Indy!?" Portland squealed, the three of them joining in on the fun as plans for a controlled detonation went out the window and the building turned to rubble in a hail of cannon fire.

"What in the name of the Queen are you bloody Yanks doing?!" The voice of Warspite called from the direction of the new dormitory as the dust finally began to settle. To say they'd roused the whole facility was an understatement.

"Redecorating, what's it look like limey?" Cleveland asked with a wink.

"Wanton destruction," Warspite scoffed. "It's too early for this. Is there tea?"

"Mess hall, Shiratsuyu, Hatsuharu, or Yuugure will know," Thorson assured her, pointing over his shoulder as he stepped forward to survey the destruction. "You girls going to clean up your mess after breakfast?" To his surprise almost all of them replied favorably to his fatherly tone.

"You bet, Commander. This was so fun but the best is yet to come!" Portland agreed. "Oh hey, did you know that Downes has a- _mmmpf!_" Thorson never got to hear what Downes was in possession of, as the destroyer in question and Indy leapt upon Portland to muzzle her in a tag team effort before the trio stumbled off to breakfast.

"Do I want to know?" Thorson asked Penny, Arizona, and Cleveland. The three were lightly flushed with effort and looked far too good for women who'd just destroyed a multi-story building.

"I think it's best to leave this one," Pennsylvania advised. "Should we save you a seat, Commander?"

"Yeah, thanks for that. I'll take your word for it, Penny. You go on too, Laffey," Thorson encouraged. He was about to ask Tennessee why she looked like vengeance incarnate when she strutted up to him and jammed her index finger against his sternum.

"If you ever call me Belle, I will end you," she promised before stomping off as well. Thorson was left scratching his head.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised," he murmured, pleased that his ships were friendly enough with one another that conversations and jokes were being made without his knowledge. It meant life was taking hold. Akashi joined him after a moment, having diverted from the group of Sakura ships heading to the mess.

"Union girls must have been very excited to have their own place, nyaa. Akashi will be sure to look for stars and stripes furnishings when Brooklyn-san returns. Or maybe she will make them, nyaa!"

"I think they'd appreciate the help, Thorson affirmed as Akashi held out her hands to him. He cocked his head at her but eventually realized what she wanted. "You're a bit heavy, Akashi," he grunted as he hoisted her onto a shoulder.

"Not what you say to a lady, nyaa!" She pouted. "But Akashi will forgive Shikikan since he indulges her. It's fun to be tall, nyaa! Bulins and Akashi will return after breakfast to help; do not fear, Shikikan."

Thorson nodded and began walking for the stairs to the docks, passing by the Sakura dormitory which was a physical testament to all that the little shipgirl had done to make life on his base livable. "You've really helped us out, Akashi. Don't go running off anywhere, alright?" He demanded kindly. He received her sleeves in front of his eyes as Akashi hugged him around the head.

"Akashi will stay with Shikikan, nyaa!"

"Good! Now let me see so we don't fall all the way down the stairs to the docks!"

* * *

When breakfast ended and the various ships headed out to their daily duties, primarily around the construction of further living space, Thorson was approached by Leander and Javelin.

"Good morning, you two. Was that food to your liking?" He asked politely, holding the door for them as they all walked out into the sunshine of another pleasant day.

"The ingredients are different, but Shiratsuyu was very kind to us. And we made our own tea. Overall it was quite satisfactory, Commander," Leander assured him.

"But you know what's not? This base's submarine defense," Javelin reported happily, which Thorson didn't quite understand. The words made sense though.

"We are a bit lacking in that regard," he admitted. "All the ships I have here came to me by chance. I don't think I have the authority to request reinforcements from the Union as a researcher."

"That may be so, but now you've got us!" Javelin said. "Laffey and I were discussing this yesterday. She didn't seem very concerned but back in the Atlantic the wolfpacks are a fact of life. We would like to offer our services!"

"Well I gladly accept," Thorson agreed, smiling at the young women. "How did you envision this working?"

"Well, we've got this little thing. You tell him, Leander!"

"Oh, alright then. Commander Thorson, we're able to run our sonar and radar systems away from our ships. Keeping track of more than one system is very difficult, but since you have radar here on the base, we should be able to monitor sonar from the Javelin and Leander throughout the day."

"That would be great, but wouldn't you get annoyed after a while?" Thorson asked, imagining sonar pinging in his brain all day.

"We're shipgirls, Commander! Anti-submarine warfare has been a fact of life for us royals for a very long while. Don't you worry!" Javelin assured him.

"Well then you have my approval and thanks. Does Warspite know about this?"

"We don't need her permission or the Queen's permission to defend our new home," Javelin insisted emphatically. "She won't mind. Promise!"

Thorson exhaled heavily, but figured he needn't worry given that they'd taken the initiative. It wasn't like he'd requisitioned them. He glanced over as Leander stood a bit straighter. "Oh, that tickles a bit. Maybe there are some dolphins out there? Let me adjust the sensitivity."

"Why? What did you hear?" Thorson inquired as they continued their stroll. Leander placed a puzzled finger on her lips.

"Well, it was something that resembled a small pack of Ironblood type 7 U-boats but…"

"It's hard to make out but, yeah, there's something there. Pretty far out though," Javelin agreed. "Wonder what's going on."

"Leander, can we use your ship? That description is far too specific for my liking," Thorson requested. She nodded and they changed course, arriving at her bridge shortly. There they confirmed the distant sonar contact and activated her radar.

"One surface vessel, how strange indeed. Maybe it's a whale?" Leander suggested, unwilling to believe the Ironblood might be out there in the Pacific. Their voyage had been so peaceful. Thorson reached for the radio.

"Hey Shiranui, are you there?" He called.

"I was just beginning my morning meditations, idiot Shikikan."

"Great, glad you're available," he carried on with a wink at the two royals, listening to the exaggerated sigh from the ghost destroyer. "Listen we're down on the water here with Leander and Javelin, seeing some things on radar and sonar. Do you have anything?"

"Hmm, yes there's a solitary radar contact. Definitely odd given the state of the world. Oh, look. An international distress call," Shiranui said peacefully. Thorson's heart was anything but peaceful as it slammed into his ribcage.

"A what?!" He yelled, tuning Leader's radio to the correct frequency.

"Distress..._bzzt. _Please help…need. _Bzzt -_blood destroyer Z23...sanctuary...pursued. Kommandant Thorson please-"

"Commander! Did that voice say Z23?" Javelin gasped as the message repeated. He could see the sonar contacts following the contact on radar.

"Let's assume this isn't a siren trap for a moment-" he began before Javelin cut him off with a yelp.

"Do any of the sirens know your name?! What if it's her? She's going to be sunk!"

Thorson acknowledged the point as he chased the correct decision in his mind. If he lost ships to a trap… "Why would Z23 be pursued by her own nation's submarines?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" Javelin declared, tearing off for her own ship as Thorson radioed Shiranui.

"Do it, Shiranui. Scramble the fleet," Thorson ordered, swapping to the Union channel. "All ships receiving this broadcast, get your rigging active and get to the docks. We may have another rescue mission on our hands. Prepare for anti-submarine combat."

"You should go to your office, Commander," Leander suggested politely. "I will await Lady Warspite's orders."

"Understood," he agreed, sprinting for the stairs and taking them two at a time. He found Warspite there at the top, surveying the battlefield. Every ship he'd passed by had her rigging out and ready. His boats were already moving.

"Is there a reason one of my destroyers is heading out to sea?" She demanded.

"It was out of my hands the moment the name Z23 came across the radio," Thorson stated gravely, looking through his binoculars. "I can't make out that silhouette yet."

"Attention all ships of the Royal Navy," Warspite called as her rigging activated and she adjusted her radio receivers. "Prepare to sortie. Ascertain if contacts are Ironblood. If so, terminate them!"

"They will be given a chance to surrender," Thorson said harshly. Warspite hefted her sword.

"I did not stutter, Commander Thorson. Whatever experiences you may have had, you do not know the Ironblood. My orders are final," she insisted before heading for the docks, her cannons easily larger than her own body. Thorson spun on a heel and entered the command office as fire raged in his belly.

"Oh my, I do so enjoy that face on you, Shikikan. Who are we killing today? I hope it's those siren bootlickers," Shiranui replied in monotone. Thorson grabbed the radio receiver in a tight fist.

"All ships under my command, this is Thorson. Your orders are to make contact with the approaching force that is hailing is using an international distress channel. Regardless of faction you will offer them the chance to deactivate their weapons and surrender. Any ships that fire on a surrendered vessel are to be targeted and sunk! Pennsylvania, you have command!" He yelled before throwing down the receiver.

"Wow, such an angry Shikikan," Shiranui whispered with soft excitement.

"Don't push me, not now," he ground out, thinking back to the barbaric research he'd reviewed during his flight from Pearl Harbor.

"You misunderstand, Shikikan. I hope one of them tests you."

"Seriously?" He growled. "You want the Union and the Royal Navy firing on each other?"

"What? The fireworks would be fun to watch. Besides, Tennessee alone could take out the five of them at close range," Shiranui suggested. Her flames glowed brighter.

"Just...monitor the radio," he ordered, heading back outside to survey the operation.

"Hai, Shikikan."

* * *

Aboard her bridge, Warspite was pacing furiously. Javelin was not responding to orders and the Union Commander had just given conditional orders to his own fleet to fire on her and her sisters. After watching them all at breakfast that morning, looking almost like a family instead of a war fighting machine, she considered very seriously that they might.

"Warspite, you need to do something. We can't just send Vampire after her," Ark ordered. "My planes are already in the air but you know how slow they are."

"What would you have me do, Ark?" She shot back. "The Ironblood are our sworn enemies! They murdered Hood!"

"You think I don't know that?" Ark snapped. "Have you seen his fleet? He has five operational battleships, four of which are custom built by their own operators. He has three highly specialized cruisers and two destroyers with significant ship to ship offensive capability," the carrier recounted, having surveyed the fleet in dock that morning with a small aircraft as she enjoyed toast and tea. "Oh, and they all have orders to shoot us on sight if we attack his prisoners! Did you really have to contradict him to his face like that?! What are you going to do next, demand to interrogate any Ironbloods he captures?"

"Enough!" Warspite cried, worrying more and more for the speedy destroy that was tearing off ahead of them all alone. She thought of all the ships she'd killed, all the friendly boats that had been destroyed before her eyes ever since the Great War. What the hell did some green Union Commander know who had been but a babe when that first conflagration had started? "Javelin comes first," she whispered before taking up her radio. "This is Warspite. All ships under the command of Commander Thorson, please assist Javelin. She is not responding to radio hails and she may be up against four hostiles."

"Penny, what's the call?" Tennessee demanded, looking at Laffey and Downes from her bridge. They were their best hope against submarines.

"Laffey, do you know Z23?" Pennsylvania asked, practically feeling the girl straining to break formation.

"She is Laffey's good friend," the destroyer replied simply.

"We can assist with reconnaissance too, Pennsylvania," Fusou added.

"Yes yes, Yamashiro has a plane now!" The shrine maiden cried happily, turning her catapult out to sea as her 'little one', as she called it, materialized in the ready position. The knowledge had come from a horrible place, but she and her sister were happy to bear that burden to help Thorson.

Pennsylvania closed her eyes, trying to think through the situation and what her Commander would do. The broadcast was getting clearer and more desperate. A large spray of water exploded near the destroyer far on the horizon. Time was up.

"Laffey and Downes, full speed ahead. Coordinate with each other. We don't have many depth charges! Catch up with Javelin and provide support! Fusou, Yamashiro, get your planes in the air and get me a visual of the destroyer and any pursuers. Cleveland, escort Leander as quickly as the two of you can move. She has the weapons and concealment we need. We'll back you up as soon as we can. Warspite, please inform me if you intend to issue maneuvering orders to your fleet. I'm sending escorts."

"Aye aye!" Multiple ships radioed back as planes were launched and ships shifted in formation. Thorson and Shiranui watched from the island along with Akashi.

"Shikikan looks very scary today, nyaa," Akashi murmured.

"How bad...how bad could it have possibly gotten for her, if it is her, to flee to the other side of the world?"


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Little treat for you guys before I leave the country for a week or so. And thanks to everyone for your very kind comments.

* * *

"Well, what do we do now? This mission just got complicated."

"What do you mean? They're a bunch of Union and Sakura, they don't...oh scheiße. Check your periscopes. That's the Union Jack! What are they doing here?"

"They're deploying smoke!"

"Aircraft above, two models. They're dropping munitions!"

"Those cruisers are getting close! One of them is so packed with depth charges her stern is riding low."

"Battleships are closing!"

"This is far too much, I'm calling this. Sisters, retreat now."

"But we were so close to sinking that traitorous little twerp."

"The sirens never trusted her. She was broken long before they even uplifted us. She won't provide anything of value to whatever ragtag band of castoffs this is. The Sanctuary group will end them whenever they get tired of playing around. Must be the weather that makes them so carefree and annoying."

"I hope you're right, sister, otherwise we-"

"We successfully hunted her through Union, Royal and Sakura territory. The new stealth systems are a proven success. We have nothing to hide from our masters. Ugh, these Sakura pests, are they trying to use scout bombers as depth charges? U-47, U-557, we're retreating. Let's dive and get out of here before those battleships decide they want to get in on the fun."

U-81's words proved prophetic as the surface ships on approach began raining a hail of armor piercing shells into the water around them, targeting based on the information from Javelin and Leander's sonar. It was no threat as the Ironblood wolfpack dove lower, but it did frustrate their ability to target and ultimately destroy the coward who had fled from the fold. The lead submarine cast a final glance over her shoulder. "It makes no difference. Her mind is even more broken than her ship."

Back above the surface of the water, Pennsylvania was in a tough situation. "Yes, Shiranui. She hasn't fired on anyone but has refused to speak to or surrender to anyone other than Thorson."

"Get your fat hull out of my way, you impudent Yanks!" Warspite yelled. "That destroyer is Ironblood and hasn't surrendered. What in the name of the Queen do you think you're doing?"

"I'm very sorry, Warspite, but these are my sister's orders," Arizona informed the Royal battleship who was fenced in on all sides by her, the Pennsylvania, and the Tennessee. Javelin and Laffey had already made contact with Z23 and were easily shadowing her on her way to the facility, but every time they tried to establish radio contact she received the same terrified response.

"No! Can't be you. I won't do it! I won't kill my friends!"

"Warspite please! Let us get her to the Commander! Something's very wrong with her!" Javelin pled with fear in her voice.

"This has siren trap written all over it," the battleship countered. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"How can you say that? She's my friend!"

"She is our enemy!" Warspite roared. It was into this melee of radio chatter that Thorson finally inserted himself.

"Ironblood destroyer currently under escort by the Laffey and Javelin, identity yourself now. This is Commander Andrew Thorson." The human shared a worried look with Akashi and Shiranui, two of his oldest friends, as a desperate young voice, speaking English with a thick German accent, replied.

"Oh mein gott, the coordinates were right. Kommandant, I surrender! I surrender to you, so please help me. Save me!" She screamed. Thorson's blood ran cold and he knew that all his ships were listening to the same thing. He replied.

"I accept your surrender. Deactivate your weapons and proceed to the base. If you attempt to harm anyone you will be sunk."

"I won't, I won't!" Z23 pled with him. "I promise I'll be good. I'll be very good so please don't let them take me again! Nnnghrraaaah! Get out of my head!"

"Akashi cannot listen anymore, nyaa! Akashi flees!" The minty kitty exclaimed, scampering off to the dorms while Shiranui remained. She rested an ethereal hand on his shoulder.

"She is broken, Commander. She could be dangerous."

"I know," Thorson gritted his teeth. "I know but still!"

"You're going to help her," Shiranui finished, it wasn't a question.

"I'm going to try. She's Javelin and Laffey's friend."

"And this is why we follow you, idiot Shikikan."

"I lost my carbine the night Yamashiro and Fusou came here."

"Then come with me to the warehouse. I know where you may find a replacement," she offered. On the way out Thorson issued one final order.

"Laffey, Javelin, I know this is going to be difficult for you, but keep your distance from her for now. We're dealing with...I don't know what we're dealing with," he admitted.

"Laffey can see the ship. Looks like sirens. Laffey does not like it at all. Hurry Commander, please help Zed."

Thorson was already out of his office and headed for the docks.

* * *

Thorson's wait was agonizing, watching as his fleet hemmed in Warspite under tense standoff conditions while Laffey and Javelin, along with aircraft from both Ark and the Fusou sisters, escorted a sleek and dangerous looking Ironblood destroyer closer and closer to the base. "She's not killing her speed. She's not even aiming at the docks," he muttered.

"Let us go to the beach, Shikikan. It appears she will breach herself," Shiranui evaluated. Thorson took off with her floating just behind him, the ghostly bunny girl not exerting herself at all. He descended the cement stairs to the warm sand just as Z23 reached the shallows, an unearthly sound reaching his ears as her hull ground and scraped against the sand and rocks below. Thorson gripped his firearm tightly as the ship finally came to a halt, with Javelin and Laffey dropping anchor at the minimum safe distance offshore.

"By all that's holy," Thorson muttered. "That ship is evil."

"It's a ship, idiot Shikikan," Shiranui claimed.

"Yeah, a fucking demon ship!" He yelled, looking over the machine of war. Its hull was dark and seemed to absorb light rather than reflect it, making it appear black instead of gray. The blood red Ironblood banner flew atop a spiked mast, and everywhere he looked he saw teeth or sharp red fins. The boat looked more like a mechanical shark than a German destroyer. "Jesus, is that?"

Thorson watched spellbound as a young woman with short, blonde hair, who he guessed was a bit taller than either Laffey or Javelin, burst onto the deck of her ship before throwing herself into the sea. He had envisioned something like his girls tended to do with their skating, but instead she splashed unceremoniously into the water and began swimming to shore as though the devil himself pursued her. By the time she stumbled weakly out of the surf her white uniform and blue cape were soaked, clinging to the skintight spandex undergarment that girded her chest and lower body. An iron cross medal hung askew from her short hair and she was missing one of her white gloves. She shambled forward like a being possessed.

"Please, please!" She mumbled, the salt water stinging her eyes and drying her throat. "Kommandant…"

Thorson had been ready to level his weapon at her, given the fact that she was heading for him, arms outstretched like a zombie, but then her legs gave way and she hit the sand. Zed proved incapable of standing again, instead just reaching weakly for him, her right side covered with the pale sand of the beach. "Please…"

Thorson walked forward and knelt before her, taking a frail and shaking hand into his. "Who are you?"

"Z23. If you aren't him...then just kill me. I won't...I won't fight my friends. I'm so tired."

"I'm Andrew Thorson. I won't make you fight anyone. How do you know my name?" His question went unanswered as Zed broke down into tears, sobs and gasps turning into full throated wails as Javelin and Laffey arrived on the beach. Thorson took the distraught young woman into his arms as she clutched and grapsed weakly at his uniform.

"Oh my God, Zed," Javelin whispered, her refined Glaswegian accent somehow accentuating her sorrow as Laffey took her by the hand.

"Zed will be okay now, Javey. She has the Commander," the bunny destroyer assured her friend, though her sleepy voice sounded less sure than usual. Thorson looked up past the head he had cradled against his shoulder and gave Laffey the only smile he could manage. One by one other ships appeared on the docks, overlooking the scene on the beach with worried expressions. Zed had begin to speak, babbling incoherently.

"You, your message. I decoded it, thought it was a trap, another siren test. But then they started trying new things, trying to simulate someone, not everyone, just someone. Someone they couldn't predict. Simulation broke, and I ran. Had to find this person, the one they can't create. It's you right? It has to be you, please! Destroy my ship. The voices, they're still here. They're whispering, can't you...can't...you…" Zed could speak no more, passing out in Thorson's hold. He laid her down and took her pulse. It was weak.

"She needs a bit of everything, damnit. Yamashiro?"

"Yes, tono-sama?" The battleship called from the docks.

"Find Shiratsuyu and Akashi, tell them we need a way to get food and water in her. Go now!"

"Hai, tono-sama!"

"And watch your feet!"

"Hai, tono-samaaaa!" Yamashiro called over her shoulder as she ran off.

"Fusou, you can return to the little ones. I think the danger is past."

"As you say, tono-sama. I will put them to bed for a pre-lunch nap and come find you." With that, the other shrine maiden glided off. Thorson addressed his Union ships.

"Pennsylvania, well done today. Same to the rest of you. Please head back and keep working on your dormitory. I'll be sure to fill you all in the moment something happens."

"Well, you heard the man. Let's roll, girls. This isn't our place. Laffey, you stay," Cleveland ordered, not finding any resistance from the rest as they fell out. Warspite glared down at him coldly, but she said nothing, walking off with the Union ships. Leander and Vampire left next after a nod from Thorson, leaving only Ark, Laffey and Javelin. The carrier was looking at the two destroyers as Thorson took the limp body of their friend in his hold and walked past them towards the docks. Javelin was crying as Laffey hugged her. Neither of them looked to be in good shape. The small, silver haired bunny procured a flask from her sleeve.

"Hey now, let's leave that be," Ark encouraged, approaching the destroyers and covering the booze with her hand.

"But Laffey is sad. Laffey doesn't know what to do. Laffey is angry!" She insisted, turning to glare at Ark.

"Oh you cute little things," she replied, resting a hand on both their heads. "I can't imagine what you two are going through right now, but you still have hope. Your friend is still alive, and if...when that strapping young Commander manages to get her fixed up she'll be needing the two of you, ok? That's not a time you want to be drinking when you have a friend in need. Tears are ok, though."

"Oh Ark…she was never that thin when we knew her!" Javelin cried, turning to the older ship for comfort. Ark took her into a motherly hug that Laffey soon joined in. The carrier held them to her bosom and tried to ease their distress.

"I know, Javelin, but she's here now. She's strong if she could make it this far. She'll be alright, I'm sure."

"Commander told Laffey the Ironbloods suffered very much...Laffey hopes Zed did not suffer," she said innocently. The sand and sun were warm, but she felt cold inside.

Ark Royal had no reply to that statement, wondering just what the Commander knew about the Ironbloods that she didn't.

* * *

That morning Thorson had hoped that their pleasant breakfast would carry on into a pleasant day. It appeared war had other ideas. He and Akashi managed to rig up an IV for Z23, providing her with a dilution of crude oil prepared by a worried Shiratsuyu. Fortunately for them all, Vampire had offered her assistance and, perhaps unsurprisingly, had proven quite skilled with a needle.

The young Ironblood rested in the mess for about two hours, her body taking in nourishment at an astounding rate until she finally woke with a gasp. It was only Thorson's quick reaction that had stopped her from ripping the IV out and running from the mess in a state of panic. She had calmed the moment she saw his face, but screamed whenever Akashi or Shiratsuyu got close. Even Laffey and Javelin caused her to cower against him, forcing Thorson to send the two of them temporarily away with Ark Royal. It had broken his heart, but he had to tell Ark to confiscate Laffey's booze as well.

When lunch could be postponed no further, Thorson was forced to take Zed from the mess. She was still weak, but awake, and so he carried her up the stairs of the base on his back. Every ship he passed had a worried or sorrowful look for him, except for the young ones. They kept asking Fusou who the new girl was and why she liked Shikikan so much. She didn't have the heart to explain the reality of the situation to them. Zed, for her part, buried her head into the crook of his neck whenever another ship got close. She was far too light for his liking.

"Hey, Z23?" He called as they reached the dorms.

"Ja, Kommandant?"

"Laffey and Javelin can help you take a bath now, alright?" He proposed, his heart sinking as she began to shiver on his back.

"I can't. I want to believe they're real but...they used them against me. Tormented me, forced me to hunt and kill them. I couldn't take it anymore," she whispered, comforted enough by the fact that Thorson was solid and warm to explain some of the circumstances behind her flight. "I'm sorry about the panic attacks and the screaming."

Thorson could only take a deep breath, feeling the weight of the war outside his little island crushing his shoulders. Her honesty was equally crushing. "Zed...we need to get you cleaned up and-"

"I don't mind...you," she whispered. "Maybe after, when I look like myself again, I could try to speak to my friends. Are they really real? Are they your ships, Kommandant?"

"They are," Thorson said heavily, finding Ark and the two destroyers as the last headed for lunch. They met just outside the Sakura dorms. "Zed...can you try?" He asked softly, feeling her arms tighten across his chest.

"I'm scared."

"I'm here."

"Zed...Zed it's us. It's me, Javelin. Laffey is here too," the usually bubbly royal destroyer called, approaching them slowly. Zed squeezed her eyes shut and tried to melt into Thorson.

"Kommandant!" She squeaked.

"They're every bit as real as I am, and they still love you very much," he tried to assure her, making eye contact with Laffey and Javelin as they both tried to figure out just how close they could get to her. Eventually the young girl turned her head to look at them. Her deep purple eyes were tired.

"I'm so sorry," Zed whispered. Both of them stepped forward, wanting to reassure her there was nothing to be sorry for, but she froze up again. Thorson shook his head.

"Ark, could you watch them for today and ask Akashi to prepare a room for the three of them next to mine? I think Laffey is currently bunking with Akashi and Downes. The walls can be rearranged in there, clever trick. Hopefully it's not too much work."

"Aye, sir. Not a problem," Ark saluted.

"It wasn't an order, Ark."

"You and Warspite need to talk, Commander, but that's for another time. Don't worry about these two adorable little things. I'll look after them until she's back on her feet. Come on you two, no war was ever won on an empty stomach."

As Ark led them away, with both Javelin and Laffey looking over their shoulders at Zed, Thorson kicked himself mentally. "I can't believe I'm about to do this," he muttered. But if not even Laffey and Javelin could soothe her, there were no other options. He kicked off his boots and walked them through the dorm to the back, entering a small bathroom in the Japanese style that Akashi was maintaining until her 'secret project' could be completed. Whatever it was, it was down the hall from the room where he'd entertained the Royal delegation on their first day at the base, and it was covered in tape that warned to 'keep out'. It was another mystery for another day.

"Oh...I see, Kommandant," Zed whispered. "I think I can stand now." With Thorson's help she was lowered to the ground, standing on shaking legs before he sat her on the edge of the small bath. "It's ok. Here, I can help."

Without anything approximating shame or hesitance, Zed stripped herself down to just her undergarments. The dark purple material covered her almost non-existent breasts and upper midriff, with a second piece concealing her upper thighs and privates. It took an immense effort for him to not frown at her. He could see every one of her ribs. She looked down.

"Oh...this is soiled as well," Zed remarked absently, peeling the material off her body and baring herself to him. He swallowed heavily, considering that no young woman should ever look the way she did. "Kommandant? Is something the matter? I feel a bit better now that it's just us and I'm naked. My clothes smell like war."

"Then let's get that stench of war off of you," he concluded grimly, turning from her and carefully stripping down to his underwear and undershirt. Those he didn't mind getting wet one bit, setting aside his socks and uniform in a neat pile near the wood and rice paper door. Zed was waiting for him, sitting patiently with a far off look in her eyes, her hands clasped together and resting just above her center. Her thighs didn't even touch. He felt anger boil within him. "Come sit here," he said.

"Ja, Kommandant," she whispered, placing herself on a short wooden stool as Thorson turned the water on and achieved the correct temperature. He filled two buckets and placed them next to her.

"Ready?"

"Of course, Kommandant. Please go ahead with me." Thorson bit back the bile as he slowly poured water over her. She gasped at the initial sensation, but afterwards remained contently seated. Thorson then prepared a bar of soap and began to lather her body, his hands running over bones almost everywhere. He felt her shoulder blades and ribs, her elbows and wrists, her knees. He didn't dare to speak until he was done.

"I'm going to rinse you off now."

"Ja, Kommandant," she repeated neutrally. It made him furious as cleansing water stripped the dirt and grime away along with the soap.

"Now your hair," he said, making sure she knew what would be happening to her at all times.

"Alright."

Thorson continued to work, gently scrubbing her short, blonde hair full of suds before rinsing her again, the water and shampoo pooling before entering the drain in the floor. She was shivering a bit.

"Kommandant?"

"Yes, Zed?"

"I still feel them on me...touching and testing," she whispered. "I'm cold."

Not knowing what else to do, Thorson ran a hot bath. He was sure Akashi would chew him out if he used the soaking tub before cleaning himself, but that was no problem for the frail girl beside him. "Here, this will be warmer," he murmured. Zed reached for him and he picked her up, settling her into the tub and seating himself on the edge, facing away from her. She didn't need that, he reasoned, didn't need him looking at her malnourished body. She had no scars, no visible signs of trauma, but he knew well enough that her body wasn't what had been attacked.

"This feels too good to be true," she whispered, leaning her head back against a folded towel. "Can I stay with you forever, Kommandant?"

"Laffey and Javelin will be there too," he affirmed.

"Ja, that's alright," she eventually agreed. "Those voices are fading a bit. My skin feels...better. Those hands are melting away."

The military commander in Thorson's mind wanted desperately to know what had happened to Z23. What hands was she speaking of? Sirens? Scientists? What message? Had Brooklyn somehow managed to reach the Atlantic theater? Who were the voices in her head? What simulations? Why had she been under the impression she was killing her friends? Had she been isolated again like in the experiments? How much of Ironblood high command was actually under siren control? He turned to look at the young woman who held some of those answers. She'd closed her eyes and was resting peacefully in the steaming water, her arms floating just above her legs. "The answers will have to wait," he told himself quietly.

* * *

To Thorson's surprise, it was Tennessee of all people who sought him out after lunch. The look she gave him after cracking the door to the bathroom open was anything but pleasant, but his was equally dire and confrontational. After looking over the situation for a moment, she nodded silently and left a tray of food just inside the door. He mouthed his thanks as she departed, finding that the sight disturbance had awakened Zed.

"Kommandant, did I die?" She asked weakly as he offered her water and some cold soba noodles.

"No. You're still on this side. Why do you ask?" He replied as she took a sip and swallowed, soothing her throat.

"Because I can't ever recall feeling so relaxed, so whole. Maybe a long time ago, when we were all together…"

"How long did it take?" He couldn't help his curiosity.

"To find you? Weeks. I had to keep evading them. Do you think Laffey and Javelin are mad at me, Kommandant?"

Thorson turned to face her, finding a dark red shard in the back of her neck. He had wondered if or when that would become necessary. "They're worried about you, and they are still your best friends. I'm sure of it. Now be still, Zed. This will hurt a bit," he advised, placing one hand on her slim shoulder and another on her back.

"I don't think it will, Kommandant. I'm ready to be rid of these demons." True to Zed's reasoning, the shard slipped right out of her, a few drops of blood in the water the only sign that it had even been there as he cast it aside. A bit of life returned to her eyes. "I find myself a mite embarrassed at having bared myself to you. Would you mind just turning around a bit? Please don't leave me though!" She requested. Thorson nodded, standing and passing a spare towel behind him as well as one of the basic kimonos that hung on a row of wooden pegs like bathrobes. He could hear her standing in the water, listened as her bare feet stepped softly onto the warm tiles. He closed his eyes and waited. Finally he heard the sound of Zed pulling the kimono over her body, indicating it was safe for him to turn around. He watched as she changed it, returning to her old uniform, compete with a blue beret. She knelt and plucked her hairpin from the pile of clothing.

"Here, let me," he said softly, taking it from her and replacing it neatly in her hair. She gave him a wan smile.

"It's still making me nervous, but now that I look like this I think I can face the rest of them. Can we...burn that?" She asked, pointing to her old clothes.

"Would be my pleasure," Thorson confirmed.

When the two of them were dressed and Thorson had disposed of Zed's old uniform, he took her to survey the construction of the new Union building. With no major repairs needed on his fleet, bulins, Akashi, and the Union girls could all be found milling around the site. They had cleared away the rubble from that morning and already begun on the foundation. Javelin was there as well, and she grabbed Laffey the moment she saw Zed walking cautiously just behind Thorson. The work paused as more and more of them noticed his presence.

"How you all holding up?" Thorson asked, looking warmly at his fleet.

"Buli?"

"Yes I'm glad you're all well too. Laffey?"

"Zed is looking much better. Can Laffey hug Zed yet, Commander?" The destroyer asked. He couldn't deny that he was impressed by her patience and understanding that Zed needed time. The Ironblood destroyer clung to his sleeve.

"I'll stay right here, but they've missed you greatly. And from personal experience, Laffey is more likely to try to kill you with booze instead of her ship," he ventured, seeing how humor would go over. She didn't laugh, but she didn't prevent Laffey from drawing her into a slow and tender embrace.

"Laffey missed Zed very much," she whispered.

"And I missed you too!" Javelin added, throwing herself onto the pile. Thorson held Zed's hand as she tentatively embraced her sisters, the whole group of them quickly devolving into tears. Tennessee caught Thorson's eye from across the construction site where she was laying a steel support beam on her own with only the aid of her rigging. They said nothing, but he knew he'd hear from her later.

* * *

"I'll be right next door, Zed. If you can't find me, Yamashiro and Fusou are down the hall on the right. Pennsylvania and Arizona are on the left. All of them will take care of you until you can find me," he said as the destroyer trio settled themselves into their new room. Akashi had rearranged a few walls and relocated Vampire and Leander, but they had understood the necessity of the move. Zed looked at him from under her futon, bringing the warm blanket up to her chin.

"Just please don't leave me alone. I can't take that again," she admitted shamefully. Thorson watched as Laffey and Javelin moved their own futons practically on top of hers.

"You won't be alone again. Welcome to the fleet, Zed," he whispered. "You girls come find me if you need anything."

"You got it, Commander. Thanks for everything you did today," Javelin replied. He nodded and shut the door, the rice paper glowing faintly thanks to the lanterns in the hallway. "Laffey, since when do you sleep naked?" Javelin suddenly exclaimed, noticing her friend wiggling her way under the blanket with Zed, her silver hair spilling everywhere.

"Laffey remembers being scared and alone. Commander let's Laffey sleep with him, let's Laffey be very close to him. Laffey thought it was sex that she wanted but now she knows better. You should join Laffey, Zed."

"I...well alright," she agreed hesitantly, allowing Laffey to help her disrobe. Javelin gasped at her slim profile in the dim light, throwing off her blouse almost immediately and snuggling up to Zed's unoccupied side.

"We're here for you," she promised. Zed closed her eyes and shivered. She felt too many things to process.

"Danke, mein freunde," she whispered, drifting off to a relatively peaceful sleep for the first night in years thanks to Laffey's mane of hair and Javelin's warm body. Thorson only walked off down the hall when he heard them begin snoring lightly. He passed his room by, unable to even contemplate sleep. He'd keep it all in for far too long. Heading out into the night, he picked up a small stone near the dormitory entrance and chucked it as far as he could down the slope toward the docks.

"God you're pathetic. Rocks? Follow me," Tennessee called to him. She had been resting against one of the outer pillars of the building, intentionally shielding herself from sight of anyone walking out of the door. She took Thorson's hand without protest and began marching him down the stairs. They traveled silently to the docks and along the bay, listening to the waves lapping against cement and metal hulls of warships, the creak of machines of war at dock. She led him toward the civilian areas, to the school that sat across the plaza from the mess hall. "I think it's about time you hit the gym," she declared, not caring it was close to 2200 hours.

Tennessee flicked on the hallway lights as they entered a large annex adjacent to the school building. To their left were doors to a gymnasium, but Tennessee led him further down the hall to a door on their right that led to the weight room. Thorson saw the punching bag in the corner and headed for it, barely waiting for Tennessee to turn on the old halogen lights that very slowly glowed brighter in the ceiling. "Oh for the love of my cubes would you wait one bloody second!" Tennessee roared, running after him and grabbing him from behind.

"What the fuck was the point of coming all this way if-"

"If what, _Commander_? If you break your wrist with that abysmal form of yours? Sit your ass down and trust me goddamnit. I'm the expert on anger at this base." Tennessee shoved him roughly onto a wooden bench and tore off his shirt, throwing it unceremoniously in a heap with his hat as she grabbed tape from under the bench. "Your hands, now," she ordered. He didn't care enough to protest, watching as she knelt and skillfully taped his wrists and fingers so he would hopefully avoid injury. "Good, now warm up for five minutes. I don't care how."

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Tennessee," he muttered. "Let me hit something!"

"I'd like to see you try, you squishy meat bag," she roared back, standing aside with her arms under her breasts as she watched him pick up a jump rope and get his blood pumping. She timed him to the second.

"Good, now get over here and square up. Hit with your body, not your arms, back knuckles, not the first or second, step into it. Good, now," Tennessee paused before moving to the other side of the heavy bag. "Pretend I'm the siren cunts that killed your love, Arizona."

"Fuck you!" Thorson roared, his voice echoing off weight racks and the wooden walls as he slammed his fist into the bag. It moved a bit. It hurt a lot. He enjoyed it. Tennessee sneered at him.

"My pussy is way too good for you, Commander Thorson. Just focus on the bag. Imagine it's those Sakura bitches who slaughtered your fellow soldiers."

Thorson lashed out again, his strikes looking very little like a workout and more like attempted murder. Tennessee was snarling gleefully from behind the bag.

"How about some for those idiots who sent children to face you on the battlefield and tried to turn their soldiers into living alien slaves," she taunted. Thorson was grunting and yelling with every punch now, the chain that held the bag to the ceiling jingling happily.

"Don't give up on me now, Commander. You still have some in there for that pint sized Royal don't you? The one with the audacity to question you authority on your own base?"

"Gah...damn you to hell!" Thorson bellowed, lashing out again and again as sweat dripped from his forehead in the stale air. His shoulders burned and his knuckles stung.

"And now you'd best have saved some for the monsters who starved that young woman, who chased her halfway around the world into the arms of a man she'd never met because she had nothing else left. How about those bastards who broke her mind? You have any left for them, you weak little Union Commander?!"

"I will always have more," Thorson swore, slamming his left fist into the bag with a roar. He panted heavily and watched as a thin tail of blood leaked from his knuckles down the bag. He'd worked through the tape. Tennessee gave him an arch look.

"Good. Then I'll be there to kill them for you. Come here, Commander Thorson," she encouraged, sitting him down again and removing the tape from his hands. Thanks to a first aid kit fastened to the wall next to the entry to the locker rooms, Thorson was disinfected and bandaged quickly. Tennessee was not gentle, but she was thorough and professional. When she was done she helped him off the bench. "You good, Commander? It's not healthy keeping it in like that."

"I...thank you," Thorson replied, his chest still heaving beneath his undershirt. She enjoyed the way he smelled but hated the weak sentiment.

"I don't want your damn thanks. I want a Commander with a cool head," she shot back.

"Just take the fucking compliment Tennessee. I needed this, so thanks. No need to be such a fucking bitch about it."

"Why do I hate you so much?" She whispered, glaring at him with her sky blue eyes.

"Don't know," Thorson whispered, placing his hands on her shoulders and smashing their lips together. Tennessee's startled scream filled his mouth as she pushed him off, now breathing just as heavily as he was. He didn't look away from her once, but he did consider it the most harrowing moment of his life. She made her decision.

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you," she declared, grabbing him by the shirt and kissing him for all she was worth, and all he was worth to boot. Kissing Penny had been tender and loving. Kissing Tennessee was warfare itself, a constant battle of lips and tongues as they struggled for dominance and her fingers dug into his back. When they finally separated Thorson ran the back of a finger over his lips while she adjusted her uniform.

"Well?" He demanded.

"My sex is still too good for you, Commander. But the next time you piss me off in a battle, we're coming here," she promised, Downes comments about her marrying Thorson coming unbidden to Tennessee's mind. He nodded.

"Understood. We're out past taps."

"Fine, I'm coming." And so the gym, and their sordid secret, was left in darkness.


	34. Chapter 34

"Guten morgen, Kommandant," the soft voice called out to him. Thorson felt his body rising from sleep, wincing as he flexed the broken skin of his left knuckles. He sat up and found Z23 staring at him from the corner of his room next to the doorway. It was a Saturday and so his ships had some leeway regarding their schedule without a definite wakeup call. She'd apparently snuck in, though he didn't know how long she'd been there. "Your chest is pleasing to look at. You could have removed your shirt in the bath. It got wet," she continued softly.

"Zed...what are you doing here?" He asked, rising from his futon to dress himself. She watched, but without a shred of lust in her eyes. It was as though if she turned away from him for a moment he would disappear and leave her alone.

"I am a weak and pathetic excuse for an Ironblood," she insisted meekly, evaluating her mental state with unsettling clarity. "I need you to keep myself from screaming, and I'm not ready to follow my friends to the mess alone."

"Last night?" He demanded as he buttoned his uniform.

"I slept well, but had it not been for the removal of my shard I would have awoken with guns drawn. Laffey and Javelin were so kind and so warm. They never judged me, only held me closer," she whispered as Thorson approached her.

"You aren't Ironblood anymore, Zed. You're one of us," he insisted. She raised her head slightly and met his eyes.

"Mein Kommandant, I will always be a proud daughter of Ironblood," she claimed with as much steel as she could muster. "Will you walk with me? I wish to be at your side until...and I call myself proud?"

"Zed…you don't need to bear it all on your own. I know what they did to you," Thorson whispered, watching as her face contorted in horror. He hugged her to his chest as she made to flee, wanting to believe her body was a bit more robust than the day before.

"Kommandant, no!" She shrieked and struggled. "Don't touch me! Don't look at weak filth like me!"

"Zed!" Thorson silenced her with a stern, raised voice. "I look at you and I see strength. I look at a woman betrayed by her own countrymen, who defied the sirens. How should I see weakness in that?"

"I can't bear to be alone! I thought I would go insane out on the open water. You know, you said? How could you know?! No water, no food, no light, no touch, no sense of time, no sound. It was like being dead, like I was frozen in the ninth ring of hell!" She wept. He couldn't help the compulsion to kiss the top of her head gently.

"You know of Dante?" He whispered with unveiled surprise.

"He was one of the greats of your people," she insisted.

"Then you know that he traveled through the ninth circle and escaped, just like you. I know what happened to you and Gneisenau, Scharnhorst, Graf Spee, the others. Did Zeppelin...did she survive what they did to her?" He couldn't help but ask, knowing he was breaking many barriers of trust and confidentiality. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you do have the smallest of ideas about us, Kommandant," Zed declared with unabashed happiness in her voice. "That someone like you exists...I just wish you had found her. She's long given up hope."

"What happened, Zed?" Thorson asked as ice seemed to freeze over his chest and deny him breath. She took his hand and opened the door hesitantly, beginning their journey to breakfast.

"Bismarck and Tirpitz were our leaders, but she was always our mother...that wonderful and warm-hearted woman, they killed her that day, left her an empty husk," Zed whispered as she began to cry before suddenly snarling with a fury he'd not known she possessed. She slammed open the outer door of the dormitory, the wooden panel shaking under duress. "And so we killed them in turn! Slaughtered them to the last man like the pigs they were! The pride of the Kriegsmarine...it drove us to the arms of the sirens, Kommandant."

Thorson felt lightheaded as his worst fears were confirmed. Her tale at least explained why he'd seen nothing more from Ironblood research facilities. "Zed, you don't have to anymore. It's-"

"If it's for you, Kommandant, I will be brave." She tried to smile for him. He nodded and bade her to continue.

"Ok then, Zed. I was only a boy when the treaty of Versailles was signed. You are still a proud daughter of Ironblood?"

"Ja, Kommandant. Though I do not deserve to be called such," she insisted.

"I am your Commander and I'll call you as I like," he replied confidently. She squeezed his hand tight in reply. "I have never known a Germany at peace and I know far too little of Germany at war. Tell me of the country you wish to save from the sirens...and itself." Zed's eyes turned wistful and unfocused as a beautiful day in the Pacific greeted them with sun and surf.

"I have only known the seas but I hear she is a beautiful country, Kommandant, home to a proud and long suffering people driven to madness."

* * *

By the time Thorson and Zed arrived at the mess, breakfast was in full swing. The Sakura sat at their usual table, the younger ships chatting happily under the watchful and caring eyes of Fusou, Yamashiro, and Shiranui. Ark Royal had joined them, happily assisting the youngest of the Sakura as they ate rice and eggs. Thorson noticed Yuugure and Hatsuharu seemed content in her presence as well, a welcome change for the shy Hatsuharu especially.

A long, straight table hosted the combined Royal and Union fleet, with Leander sitting between Indy and Portland and Javelin of course sitting with Laffey. Most interesting to Thorson were Warspite and Vampire. The former was sitting alone a couple seats from everyone else while Vampire was engaged in hushed conversation with Pennsylvania and Arizona of all people. Shiratsuyu had outdone herself, preparing cured meat, eggs, beans, and toast for the western girls. Pots of tea and coffee could also be seen as Akashi took stock of their supplies. Her minty ears could be seen bobbing happily behind the serving counter.

"Shikikan Thorson, good morning," Shiratsuyu called, approaching him and Zed. The young Ironblood clutched his uniform tightly but remained quiet. He looked over at her with pride and a smile.

"Good morning, Shiratsuyu. Thanks as always for the hard work," he praised her, earning a wide smile as her dog's tail wagged behind her.

"I just wasn't sure what to make for um, her," the young Sakura explained as Thorson wrapped an arm around Zed's shoulder.

"I understand. Shiratsuyu, this is Z23 of the Ironblood. Z23, this is our resident chef Shiratsuyu. She and her sisters joined us a couple weeks ago," Thorson explained, surprised to see her looking down at her feet.

"I'm happy to be with Hatsuharu and Yuugure, Shikikan, but my sisters...my real sisters, they still serve Akagi and Kaga. I worry for them every day," she admitted. That admission of worry seemed to embolden Zed, who stepped forward a small pace and waved.

"I know what it's like to worry for your friends and sisters, but I think this is still our best hope, this place. I'm Zed," she whispered. Thorson's heart soared as Shiratsuyu nodded.

"I hope so too. What do...what would you like for breakfast?" Shiratsuyu asked. Zed peered around the room.

"Ah, is it possible to have some sausage on toast with butter? And coffee?" She asked quietly. Shiratsuyu nodded with a lively bob of her ears.

"Of course! I'll bring it right out. Shikikan?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll have what she's having. You're a lifesaver Shiratsuyu, and we'll talk about your sisters soon, alright?"

"I...thank you Shikikan. Please be seated!" The young dog morph insisted before scampering off to the kitchen. Zed took in the whole scene, seeing her friends waving at her along with generally friendly looks from the Union table. Warspite was the notable exception.

"What a nice room, Kommandant. It's a lot nicer than Narvik. That's the last time I saw that woman," Zed nodded at Warspite.

"I think I need to have a long chat with her, Zed. Can you be brave for me today? Really brave?" Thorson asked, very unsure if what he was considering was appropriate. What he did know was that the environment of the mess hall was much more conducive to chats not ending with rigging drawn.

_Tennessee is a notable exception,_ he considered, seeing the blonde battleship looking rather calm as she sipped her coffee and listened to Vampire. Zed spoke up.

"My friends are here too. I can try…"

"All I'll ever ask of you. Let's go say hello to your arch enemy," he said jokingly, hoping to make light of what he saw as a justified but most inconvenient rivalry on his base. He marched straight up to Warspite and sat across from her while Zed sat next to him and took his hand in a death grip under the table. "Nice of you to save us a seat, my lady." Warspite glared at them both.

"I never thought I'd see you again under such circumstances," Warspite stared Zed down. The destroyer wouldn't meet her eyes. "I guess it's not even worth playing with you like this."

"Be strong, daughter of Ironblood," Thorson whispered.

"The hell do you want, Commander?"

"I want you and the other Royals off my base by the end of the day," Thorson said loudly, bringing all activity in the dining hall to a complete and utter halt. Shiratsuyu silently padded over to them and deposited their plates with a nervous look in her eyes, but she received kind thanks regardless. Thorson took a bite and continued. "I've reconsidered our alliance in light of yesterday's operation. That bullshit would have gotten you, your ships, or mine killed in a real battle. I'm sorry."

"You would trade us for her?" Warspite leered at him, making Zed wish she could disappear. Only Thorson's warm hand kept her seated.

"The sausage is pretty good for military food, try some," he encouraged her, knowing it would rile Warspite up. The other four Royals were looking at him with varied expressions. Javelin looked like she was about to cry. "Warspite, I would take her over the entire Royal Navy. She has sworn to follow me and my command, which is more than some of you can say."

"Some of us?" Warspite repeated warily, glancing at her ships out of the corner of her eye. "No matter, I will root it out later. If that is your decision, Commander, I will not contest it. But the Queen will be most disappointed. You have no idea what you're doing."

"Then why don't you try educating me, Warspite?" Thorson roared. "You think I've never seen that look in your eyes before? You think Union high command was any different in the hour I knew them before they were slaughtered by sirens? You think my commanding officers trusted the green ensign that was poking around their submarines trying to learn everything I could? You think ships like Pennsylvania and Tennessee trusted me the moment they saw me?" He continued, throwing a look at his battleships which they returned with nods and a tip of Tennessee's cap. "I may not have your experience, Warspite, but you won't even give me a chance. So yeah, I'll take one loyal Ironblood destroyer over you and your fleet. In the last half hour I've learned more about their nation, conflicts, and perspective than I have from you in two days. You think I'm an ignorant boy who knows nothing of war?" Warspite met his challenge with narrow eyes and the fury of the Royal Navy.

"I know that you are."

"Then why don't you educate me instead of insisting things be done your way? You may not like me, but your Queen seems to have a decent head on her shoulders based on her orders," Thorson reasoned with a dash of forced bravado.

"Don't you dare attempt to use her against me!" Warspite raged.

"I'm doing no such thing. But what was the last time your fleet scored a great victory against the sirens? What was the last time you discovered a breakthrough in cube tech?" Thorson demanded as Zed leaned against his side. He sought to shelter her with his arm as every ship in the place watched with anticipation and dread. Akashi even found herself a stool for better viewing.

"I killed more than my share of little ships like her in Narvik," Warspite whispered gravely. "And they did their damnedest to kill us in return. I watched them ground themselves just to take one final shot at me before I blew them to kingdom come. They would rather die than surrender. And they will not hesitate to kill you on the field of battle," the seasoned battleship related.

"And were that the beginning and end of it I might agree with you, Warspite. Conventional warfare is one thing, but how in God's name do you intend to defeat the sirens alone? They are the source of the cubes and you by extension! You're victory condition is slaying the very hands that gave you life! This stopped being about the Ironblood versus the Royal Navy the moment the Kriegsmarine defected!" Thorson insisted.

"What did you just say, Commander?" Ark called from the table over, standing to join the three of them once she bade the flavored kittens goodbye with a pat on the head. "What in the name of her Majesty is this about the Kriegsmarine defecting?"

"Zed, it's true what you told me? The data I have is accurate?" Thorson asked kindly. She nodded, allowing him to continue.

"Ironblood naval high command was running brutal experiments on their own ships. My guess is their goal was to somehow reverse engineer cube tech or harness it independent of the sirens. They drove their ships to the brink. The Kriegsmarine murdered them before joining the sirens. It doesn't sound like a much better arrangement but you said it yourself, Ark. Their suffering has bought their scant numbers power overwhelming, and they serve a new master even if they still fly the Ironblood banner." Thorson paused and sighed as he prepared his final gambit. Ark Royal and Warspite were looking at one another with dark expressions. "Do either of you really think my ships blindly serve me?"

The two royals looked around them, trying to read the faces of the Union ships sitting down the table. They were all glaring at the them.

"Yes please, let's hear your thoughts on the subject. I know you lot think highly of yourselves compared to us," Tennessee growled, cracking her knuckles.

"I'm down for a little scrap with these tea swilling ingrates," Cleveland agreed before waving at the boat across the table. "Not you Leander. You're really kind and I'd love to rig up some of my own depth charges with your help. Just saying I serve Commander Thorson cause he's earned it. Right Indy?"

"My cubes were happy when the Commander allowed me to build the Pandora reactor," the slim cruiser agreed. "He made me strong."

"And if Indy is happy, I'm happy!" Portland added, reaching to hug her sister and ending up sandwiching Leander in the process. "I think he'll make you stronger too!"

"I don't...ok," Leander replied, unwilling to get in between Thorson and Warspite. Pennsylvania was not of a similar disposition, however, and she stood from her seat and approached Warspite. The royal stood to meet her, resting the tip of her sword against the floor. Their rigging filled the air between them as Thorson rested a hand on his sidearm, just in case.

"Did you want to kill that girl yesterday?" Penny demanded, waving her right hand at Zed and Thorson.

"You act as though I take pleasure in it. I'm only doing what needs to be done to ensure the safety of my homeland," Warspite insisted.

"How very noble of you," Pennsylvania replied evenly before pointing at Mutsuki and her sisters. The little ones ducked for cover behind Fusou and Yamashiro. "I just wanted to slaughter Sakura, kill them for fun. I had these daydreams where I destroyed ever carrier and sailor that serves under that banner before sinking myself. Probably would have killed those three if I'd met them right after losing Arizona." Ark looked ready to fight her right then and there but Penny shook her head at the Royal carrier. "I know, Ark. Pretty awful shit, right? But when you lose your sister…I didn't believe for a second she could be brought back. I was alone and I'd never had the chance to say goodbye. I just wanted to kill. You know what changed my mind?"

"Let me guess," Warspite replied sarcastically. "The Commander gave you some noble speech about working together to defeat the sirens that has no basis in reality?"

To her surprise Penny laughed loudly, the woman's perky chest moving slightly under her open shirt. "Oh he did, for sure. And I didn't like it one bit. But that came after he spared my friend's life and gave her a chance to redeem herself." Pennsylvania threw a glance at Tennessee who acknowledged her past with furrowed brows and silence. "She didn't trust him a lick and gave him every reason to shoot her in the head and cast her body into the sea. He chose not to, and now we fight side by side. The elder shrine maiden of the Sakura, Fusou, she called Thorson a Knight. One who collects and marshalls his pawns on a chessboard. The sirens apparently refer to him that way. I'd say the metaphor is apt."

A long moment of quiet reigned as Warspite processed the things she'd heard. The Kriegsmarine were not just allied with the sirens. They were their thralls. The young man before her was competent enough to be known by name and reputation to her mortal enemy. Strong and powerful Union ships referred to themselves as his pawns. He had taken an Ironblood captive and converted her to his side seemingly within a day. And most distressingly, she knew darn well that the war was a stalemate at best. For all their strength, the Royal Navy were not winning on their own. Pennsylvania interrupted her thoughts anew.

"We serve him because he is a competent Knight, Warspite. And a competent Knight knows he is nothing without his pawns."

"Javey, what's a pawn? Can Laffey drink it?" The bunny girl asked her friend. Javelin had been watching the proceedings with great distress on her face throughout, but her friend's question brought a smile to her visage.

"It's a chess piece, Laffey. We'll ask for your flask back later alright...if I can stay here," she finished with a pleading look at Warspite. The battleship in turn looked at Ark Royal.

"What do you think about all this?" She demanded.

"They can speak for themselves but the Commander is right. We are all born from siren tech. He isn't. I listened to that little one on the beach yesterday. Hello Zed, don't worry. I'm not going to harm you so long as you're with Thorson," she assured her in the motherly voice she seemed to reserve for destroyers alone. The Ironblood had been silent and picking at her breakfast throughout the conversation but hadn't eaten much. "Warspite, the sirens respect him...maybe even fear him. She says they were trying to simulate him, whatever that means. His ships claim his influence has strengthened them. The way I see it we have two choices, surrender to the sirens for power or attempt to acquire it the same way they have, either via Thorson or commanders of the Royal Navy. Pennsylvania, what made you give him a chance?"

The raven haired battleship looked Thorson dead in the eyes, realizing she could fire the first volley in a 'war' long coming. She met her sister's gaze and knew Arizona was likely reading her thoughts. She gave her a most mischievous smile. "I gave him a chance because I had no other options, Ark Royal. But I love him because he was strong when I wanted to give up, and because he trusts me to fight on my own."

Yamashiro's chopsticks clattered to the floor. Fusou gasped and fanned her chest with her hand. Tennessee's mouth dropped open while Laffey hummed thoughtfully. Vampire looked like Christmas had come early. Portland and Indy were grinning like demons and Cleveland and Downes were giving Thorson broad smiles and thumbs up. Arizona had clasped her hands over her breast and looked at her sister lovingly as Zed squeaked and gazed up at her new Kommandant who, for his part, looked ready to fall backward off the bench. Pennsylvania laughed to cover up the absolute riot of emotions swirling around her cubes and her heart. They wanted it, wanted him. "And I'll admit...he's a bit of a cute dork when he's not leading us in battle."

"So, the power of love will carry this fleet to victory?" Ark asked with a tad of levity in her voice as Warspite seemed to have completely lost hers. Pennsylvania shook her head.

"No, it won't. but when the man you love is watching...you reload your main batteries a hell of a lot faster. And 14" shells will win this war," the battleship insisted.

"Pennsylvania-san, you do not get tono-sama all to yourself!" Yamashiro called from the other table.

"Oh? You're going to stop me?" Pennsylvania issued a playful challenge.

"My sister will not attack you, Pennsylvania. Nor will I. But do not think we will sit idly by if tono-sama Thorson decides that carnal relations with his fleet are acceptable. The gods of the Sakura smile upon their servants finding love...and bearing children," Fusou declared thickly and with unconcealed longing for the Commander who had saved her life.

"Fusou-sama loves Shikikan?!" Kisaragi squeaked.

"I don't think it would be hard for me at all to love him," Fusou answered.

"Same with me!" Yamashiro agreed. "I won't lose to you perky Union girls!"

"Uh, I think Commander Thorson would be upset if we fought though," Arizona added tentatively as Tennessee looked at Thorson as if daring him to say anything. The Commander only now noticed that Ari had a teardrop shaped hairpin in her long, flowing hair, a token of friendship from Yamashiro. "Maybe we could...uh…"

"Yamashiro would share if it's Arizona!"

"Yamashiro! How bold!" Fusou declared approvingly. Thorson finally stood as his ships overtly made plans to 'split him'.

"Don't I get a say in all this?!" He yelled desperately.

"NO!" Four battleships, three cruisers, and two destroyers all yelled back. The Commander found himself quite pale.

"Zed, will you be alright with Laffey and Javelin for a bit?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Ja, Kommandant," she replied in a shocked whisper.

"Good." Without another word Thorson turned and strode from the mess as quickly as he could, the raucous and nerve-laden laughter of his fleet haunting him as he left. _I'm so fucked._

When the doors finally slammed shut Tennessee strode up to Pennsylvania. "I don't know what the hell the four of your are playing at, but you go make this right. Right now, all of you."

Penny didn't bother hiding her surprise. "Tenn, what are you-"

"You toy with him like a piece of meat and you're no better than those trash Union shirts who treated us like disposable weapons! And that goes double for you, you tart little cats! He threw himself into the Pacific for you!" Tennessee insisted as she turned to face the Sakura table.

"Tennessee, if you love Commander Thorson too, it's not-"

"I HATE HIM!" Tennessee roared over Arizona as the Royal fleet wished for popcorn. "But I would rather die than fight under another human's command," she swore. "You disgust me, all four of you and anyone else who wants to fuck Thorson without regard for the fact that he has to deal with the fallout!"

And so Tennessee marched off for her punching bag, leaving a shell-shocked fleet in her wake and three young destroyers who wanted to know the meaning of 'fuck'.

* * *

Without anywhere else to go, Thorson soon find himself atop the island. He wiped the sweat and exertion from his brow, gazing down as he so often did at his fleet. "Or my harem, right Tennessee?" He said in disgust, kicking at a stray rock. He felt dirty. "When did I...she's been right all along, hasn't she? How do I stop this? How do I prevent my fleet from tearing itself apart over something so silly?"

Looking around, Thorson envisioned a shrine at his location, with a solemn pagoda atop the mountain to host the graveyard along with a staircase down the hill and the main shrine situated just below. Of course that led him right back to Yamashiro and Fusou, both of whom seemed ready not only to love him, but to share in that love. He let out a frustrated growl as the sound of small boots on the rock reached his ears. He turned to find that a most unexpected ship had followed him.

"Warspite," he acknowledged her presence and she nodded to him.

"Commander Thorson...have you ever tried to deny something to a sorrowful destroyer?" She requested. He gazed curiously at her slim form.

"Does keeping Laffey from drinking herself into a stupor count?" He asked, chuckling with a shake of his head. "At least you don't want to sleep with me too. Why are you here, Warspite?"

"I'm here because my country may not win this war, Commander. I'm here because Javelin looked ready to break into a million pieces. And I'm here...because Vampire openly declared her intent to commit treason and that she'd formed a 'blood pact' with you," Warspite spat, clearly furious with herself and Vampire as she looked at the ground.

"They were the Queen's orders, weren't they?" Thorson guessed sympathetically.

"Directly from her lips to my ear. And yet here I am contemplating my own betrayal. Commander, I could have killed Tennessee or Pennsylvania yesterday. No doubt I would have died in return but they showed my guns their broadside in your name. And both of them spoke of you today with passion unmatched in my own fleet."

"Wait, Tennessee?" Thorson interjected with shock.

"She claims to hate your very being, but I think she loves you most of all," Warspite told him with ill-concealed schadenfreude. "I have never seen a battleship command a room the way she did. That is not to say her Majesty could not, but Tennessee had no crown with which to demand obedience. She would die for you, Commander Thorson, and that most of all has made me wonder if perhaps I allowed decades of warfare to close my mind to new ideas…"

"You were obeying orders, Warspite. I can hardly blame you for that, everything else about the situation aside."

The two of them finally met eyes as Warspite activated her rigging. "Commander Thorson, do you honestly believe you can defeat the sirens?"

He turned to face her head on. "No. But I think I'm the best shot we've got."

"Such bold words, Yankee." The Royal teased with fire in her eyes.

"My pawns are strong," he replied with confidence. She held her sword to her chest and pointed its tip to the sky.

"How many Knights are there on a side, Commander?"

Thorson knew immediately who Warspite considered to be the second knight: herself. "Two."

"Kneel before me, Commander Thorson."

He crossed his arms across his chest. "I will never bow to you or anyone else, not here."

"Good. Maybe we will even sink together as a final show of defiance to those alien whores. But kneel now, Commander Thorson. I cannot follow one not anointed by the Queen."

Thorson's diaphragm stalled out as he realized Warspite's meaning. She intended to give him a chance. With a faint nod he removed his cap and genuflected before her. She smiled ruefully.

"If only her Majesty could see me now," Warspite whispered, moving her sword deftly to point out from her body and rest just above his head. "Commander Andrew Thorson! I Warspite, battleship of the Royal Navy, right hand of her Majesty Queen Elizabeth, and the one who spites war and death itself, confer unto you the title of Knight Commander of The Most Distinguished Order of Saint Michael and Saint George." She touched his right shoulder with her blade and transitioned it over his bowed head to his left. "Now arise, Sir Andrew Thorson, Knight of the Royal Navy, and lead us to most glorious victory! Hmm, look at you. You seem to stand even taller," she said approvingly.

"You will obey my orders, Warspite," Thorson insisted. The fox-like battleship frowned but eventually lowered her head in understanding. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "And you will continue to command your troops in battle."

"Knight Commander?" Warspite addressed him formally.

"My fleet grows by the day. I need talented officers who know the way of war. Fight with me," he implored.

"You already know the answer to that," Warspite replied with a wan smile, turning to find the Pennsylvania and Fusou class sisters ascending the summit behind them. "But this is a battle I cannot fight for you. I will inform my troops of your ascension to knighthood, Commander. We will follow," Warspite said as though she had had nothing to do with it. "And should you wish to hear stories of battles fought when you were but a child, find me."

"I will," Thorson promised, watching as the short, powerful battleship walked with pride past his other ships. Her spirit was utterly indomitable, and he felt only immense relief at having her on his side. The present called to him, however, with a challenge of a most different nature.

"Commander, we'd like to talk with you," Pennsylvania said quietly.


	35. Chapter 35

A stiff breeze ruffled Thorson's uniform as he looked at them, trying to project a strong front against four of his most powerful ships. His defenses were bolstered by the fact that the mood seemed to have changed entirely from breakfast. Arizona was looking at her feet more than at him, and the Fusou class sisters both seemed very interested in their surroundings. Only Pennsylvania held steady, meeting his eyes.

"Then let's talk," Thorson eventually said. "Ideally not at a distance of several yards?"

The girls chuckled awkwardly but nevertheless took a couple paces his way before Penny, clearly the leader of the band, spoke. "We wanted to apologise to you, Commander."

"That...is not what I was expecting," Thorson replied with a cocked brow and cautious optimism. "I was preparing to be given a nightly schedule."

"Tono-sama, don't say such things! You'll embarrass Yamashiro!" The short haired shrine maiden exclaimed, bringing her hands to her face and rocking back and forth with a blush. He removed his cap and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Yamashiro. Bad joke, I know. Just...I really don't know what to do here. I've been trying to-"

"Just hold on, Commander," Penny requested, walking forward and resting a hand on his shoulder. Even in that situation she was captivating beyond words. Her bust and midriff on proud display contrasted with the hesitant look on her usually confident face. "Let us go first. I...we...damn, suddenly this is difficult. I had it all planned out on the way up. Fusou, can you help me out here?" She implored the Sakura, a woman she was strangely but surely coming to like as a friend.

"Hmm I can try, Pennsylvania," the elder maiden replied as the other three finally drew closer to Thorson as well, making the group a rather intimate setting. "Quite simply, tono-sama, we were wrong to lay claim to you as we did. This is something Tennessee pointed out to us clearly. For that we are sorry."

"Thank you," Thorson said kindly, feeling some amount of relief uncoil in his chest. "But I get the sense that isn't the end of it?"

"No, not really," Arizona admitted. "We've all had plenty of time to talk while you're busy in your office or before bed over the last few days. Downes told us about when she caught you with Laffey."

"The pants stayed on!" Thorson shouted in dismay, eliciting a chorus of giggles from his ships.

"We believe you, Commander. She would be demanding you in the mess hall if you'd taken that step," Arizona agreed. "But Downes said something very interesting to us. She said that you made her aware that she was not just a living warship, but a woman as well."

Thorson frowned in recollection as Pennsylvania took up where her sister left off. "We all figured it out at some point, I guess. Most of us long before we met you. Chicago and her sisters just seemed to get it right off the bat. If you haven't heard the rumors about them, you will eventually. Tennessee...well, let's just say she put an officer in the infirmary."

"Not sure that's your story to share," Thorson remarked levelly, knowing Tennessee might actually punch someone for sharing a tale like that. Penny sighed and accepted the point.

"Fair enough, Commander. But the point is that Downes' behavior changed from that moment on. Those of us in the Union who knew her for a while saw it clear as day. She's still the same hyper, explosion oriented girl, but there's a new motivation now. For most of us I think we already knew but were just trying to deny it. It wasn't what our commanding officers wanted from us, and frankly the leering attentions of thirsty sailors weren't what we wanted either. It has always been a mess, and I question to this day why the cubes made us women in the first place."

Thorson nodded and kept his mouth shut, wanting to listen now that Pennsylvania had gotten past her original nerves. The moment didn't last long, however, as the proud battleship looked away from him and out to sea. "Then you came along...you came along and made us excited to be women. You're our Commander, of course. But you're also a man, and not a bad looking one either."

When Penny seemed unwilling to continue, Fusou carried on for her. "Tono-sama, while I cannot speak for the Union we faced similar troubles in the Sakura before we chose the path of independence and then the sirens. Many a sailor lusted for our bodies, but they did so because we were weapons. Weapons don't need to be courted and wooed, and they are disposable."

"But I'm not courting or wooing anyone!" Thorson insisted.

"That's why Yamashiro loves you, tono-sama!" She declared, earning an empathetic smile from Arizona.

"Yamashiro is right, Commander. I know I haven't been here for everything but I linked with Penny back on my ship, and I have a pretty good idea of-"

"Wait wait, go back a moment!" Thorson stalled her with a raised hand. "You and Pennsylvania linked minds? Like what I can do in battle?"

"Yeah it was pretty easy, actually. We just tried it on a whim," Penny added.

"No nausea, no pain, no feeling like your head is going to explode?" Thorson pressed.

"Uh no? Is that supposed to happen?" Arizona asked. The Commander shook his head.

"It does for me but...wow. I wonder if the two of you could maintain that link while on your own ships. Maybe I'm the one who wasn't supposed to be linking..."

"Hey, Earth to Commander, we're talking about how all four of us are in love with you," Pennsylvania snapped her fingers. "Geez, do you ever stop thinking about stuff like that?"

"You girls have been my life for the last two months. So yeah, it's pretty much all I think about when I'm not dealing with logistics and supplies and _mmmfp_!" Thorson's rambling was cut off by a fiery kiss from Pennsylvania, one that had Yamashiro pouting and Fusou gazing on hungrily as the battleship grabbed at the back of his neck and uniform in an unrelenting display of passion. Her heart just about exploded when his hands came to rest on her upper arms and didn't push her away. She nipped lightly at his lower lip before pulling back, her eyes lidded with desire.

"Do you understand what we all feel like when you say things that are so...frustrating, Commander?" She breathed. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have a commanding officer who doesn't see you as a weapon or a hot piece of ass, but a fellow warrior _with _a hot ass?"

"I...no," Thorson admitted, his face still a mix of pleasure, surprise, and confusion. "No, I don't have any idea what it's like to be...like you all are. I want to understand you; hell I have to. That's literally my order from Admiral Hawkins. But you're right. I'll never truly know what it's like to be a human and a weapon all at once."

"Commander, I'd very much like to kiss you now...for real this time," Arizona admitted. "When you say things like that I just...know I'm in the right fleet. Please consider our feelings when you decide to be so earnest!"

"The feeling is mutual, tono-sama," Yamashiro added. "Nee-san and I were scared at first but we know too! And if you have a kiss for Arizona you had better have one for me! We're friends now!"

"Somehow I feel like we're back at square one," Thorson muttered, gazing at Arizona's vibrant eyes. They were a shade bluer than her sister's and equally emotive. "But…"

Looking back, Thorson would probably understand that he was doomed the moment he'd held Arizona on the docks at Pearl Harbor, as death and fire rained down around them. He watched as her eyes closed slowly and her lips relaxed, beckoning to him. And he was only human. As Penny and Fusou glanced knowingly at one another, Thorson gave in and allowed Arizona her request. Her lips were softer and more hesitant than her sister's, but no less passionate. A light, feathery moan slipped from her lips and over his tongue, leaving his head bright and fuzzy.

"Mmmm, tono-sama, tono-sama! Yamashiro's turn!" A plump and incredibly soft body tripped forward and pressed into him the moment Arizona released his lips. Yamashiro's prodigious chest squished against his front as she stood on tiptoe to claim her chance, a satiated sigh that tasted of green tea passing over his lips as his arms encircled her waist. When they finished, he took a step back and breathed heavily.

"That is…exactly what I was afraid of," he said, watching as Yamashiro's expression transformed from elated to crushed in a moment. "No wait, wait not that! I didn't mean it that way," he quickly added, hugging Yamashiro to him and looking an apology over her head at the other three. They seemed to understand, but plenty of other emotions swirled in their eyes. "What I mean is that if this happens over a kiss, what happens...later."

"We understand that, tono-sama," Fusou agreed. "And we know this will be...difficult in some ways for all of us, including you."

"I can assure you that were it not for fleet dynamics, the idea of making love to four of the most beautiful women I've ever known would only be an issue when I pass on to the next life," Thorson assured them with another attempt at humor. His ships uniformly blushed.

"You are very kind, tono-sama, but as you said we are a fleet. And the four of us together know that we have a role to play, one that other ships look up to us for," Fusou agreed. "Together we decided that we would find it much more tolerable to all love you and...share, if you will, than deny what we all feel on account of one other. That course of action seemed likely to generate even more strife."

"You said it yourself, sir. We're women and weapons. Hopefully the jealousy isn't too bad," Pennsylvania added thoughtfully. "But really the reason we're all here is because we needed to talk to you about it and...as Tennessee said...you need to be alright with this if anything is ever going to work."

Thorson performed his nervous tic again, removing his cap and running a hand through his hair. "You're all sure this isn't just passing infatuation?" He tried without much hope of success. Penny threw an arm around his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Look Commander, my cubes know what they want. And while vengeance is still top of the list, you beneath me, naked, is definitely up there. Honestly, on top would be fine too. No one has cared for me like you have before, and I can't help the fact that I feel this way. We know what we want Commander, and we're going to take full advantage of the fact that we were given the forms of beautiful women to get it. That being said," she concluded as she stepped back to join her fellows. "If you don't want us or make the decision that such relationships would endanger the fleet, we will understand. Right, girls?"

The other three nodded solemnly and gave verbal affirmation, essentially leaving the decision in Thorson's hands. He stated it plainly. "So you're saying that I can have any of you whenever I want?"

"Oh my, I think the Commander is a bit pent up!" Arizona giggled.

"Hey, it's not like I've had much opportunity to-" Thorson sought to defend himself.

"You don't need to do that anymore, tono-sama! Yamashiro wants to touch you too!" She declared eagerly.

"Keep it in your kimono for now," Penny laughed as Fusou took her sister by the hand.

"So long as you try to not play favorites, tono-sama, I think we will all be well. You have proven adept at treating each of your charges according to what she needs. I do not believe you will suddenly become inept when the bedroom is involved. Please consider our offer, tono-sama. If we are to confess our feelings to you as we have just done, we would appreciate you giving them earnest consideration."

Thorson couldn't help but be swayed by the elder shrine maiden's tact, watching as her tail twined itself with her sister's. Adorable was too dull a word. He let a smile play over his face. "You're sure I'm not dead? Gone to heaven somewhere with a tropical island and beautiful, willing women?"

"No I'm pretty sure you're alive, you jerk," Pennsylvania replied, punching him in the arm for emphasis. "What's wrong, Commander? I didn't like your tone there."

"Honestly? It feels dirty," he replied with a shrug, turning away from them for a moment. "I'm not some saint or a perfect human being, but the idea of lusting after women in such a way, of indulging in more than one woman? It seems wrong to me. And then there's the fact that I'm your Commander. I could order you to-" Thorson paused as an incredible wave of danger passed over him and made his spine tingle. He turned slowly to find 40 gun barrels and four beautiful smiles pointed his way. Arizona spoke to him tenderly.

"Commander, we know as well as you do that such a thing would never happen. If you were to order us to do something against our will, well, I think you know how that would end. If you're uncomfortable with all this then that will be the end of it but if you're holding back for us, or because you think this is not what we want, please reconsider. We didn't come up here to have this conversation with you lightly. We know how this looks and how this could change the fleet. But I can't change what we...what I feel. Thank you, Commander." With all the necessary words spoken, Arizona blew him a shy kiss and turned for the hill, followed closely by her sister. The two of them were already chatting about something new. Thorson figured it might be him. He looked between Fusou and Yamashiro.

"What about you two?"

"We will give our shrine some thought since we are already up here, tono-sama," Fusou replied serenely.

"You sure you don't want a kiss too?" Thorson asked with a self effacing laugh. Yamashiro gave him another hug.

"So waaaarm~!"

"You seem to be occupied, tono-sama," Fusou tittered. "As for my kiss, I believe I will reserve myself from you for now, a bit of friendly strategy against my friends and sister. If you do decide that becoming one with me is something that you desire," she began with a blush, her voice becoming shakier and softer with every word as she played with her butterfly hairpin. "Then I will allow you to indulge in every part of me. Nothing will be held back, tono-sama."

Fusou's simultaneously shy and brazen proclamation hit Thorson like a 12" shell, leaving him to dumbly pat Yamashiro's head as she snuggled him for all she was worth, cooing about how her tono-sama was so gentle. Divine intervention arrived, however, in the sound of explosions coming from the beach. It was hard to make out, but the disturbance seemed to center around Z23's hull, where it remained stranded in the shallows.

"Sorry Yamashiro, I've been here too long. I'll think about this, I promise," he said sternly, back in 'Commander mode' as he double checked the horizon and assured himself there were no enemies on approach. The short haired neko battleship attached to his waist looked up at him, giving him a fine view of her gentle face and her motherly bosom that spilled from the sides of her kimono.

"Tono-sama is too stressed, Yamashiro can feel it," she worried as Fusou looked on. Thorson gave her a sad smile.

"It's part of being at war, Yamashiro. I'm sorry."

"Tono-sama, I love you. See you later!" Yamashiro called as she buried her head in the crook of his neck and took in his scent. He found that he didn't have the will or the emotions to deny her.

"You're a wonderful ship, Yamashiro. I think I feel the same. You and your sister keep working up here. Having a Sakura shrine on a Union base will be a powerful statement to allies and enemies alike." With that proclamation, Thorson separated himself from Yamashiro and made haste for the docks, hoping nothing too explosive occurred before he could arrive. Fusou watched after him.

"Perhaps that young cruiser was not too far from the mark. Yamashiro, let us finish here and then see to Akashi's preparations. I believe she already found an appropriate source of water."

"Oooh Yamashiro cannot wait! Tono-sama will be so happy!"

* * *

Thorson was pleasantly surprised to find Cleveland waiting for him near the command office, her rigging active and eyes occasionally fluttering. The rest of the Union fleet, Penny and Arizona included, were working on the dormitory in the distance.

"I see they didn't eat you alive, Commander. Glad you're still with us!" She teased as he paused to catch his breath. "Oh come on, it was a little funny. Anyway, you should make your way down to the beach. Sounds like something happened with Zed and now Laffey's taking it out on that creepy Ironblood boat."

"Thanks Cleveland, you're a lifesaver," Thorson replied earnestly, earning him a broad smile from the caped cruiser. "This is what I get for taking my eyes off her…"

"We could send a message to them now. Wanna try?" Cleveland asked, extending a hand to him. "I had a little chat with Leander this morning about how she keeps in touch with her ship. I figure maybe that link thing works the same way?"

Thorson took pause for a moment. "I never actually considered testing that. Let's give it a shot. What's the worst that could happen off your ship?"

The Commander soon learned the answer to that question as Cleveland took his hand and established the mental link with ease, likely due to their previous sorties together. He didn't have the time to erect any sort of defenses.

"Oh wow...ok that can come later," Cleveland said with ill-concealed interest as she reviewed three particularly expressive kisses. "But for now you can send a message to them."

"I should have just used the radio," Thorson moaned before co-opting Cleveland's rigging to assure Laffey and Javelin that he was on his way. He gave the cruiser a thankful look before departing. "Thanks for keeping tabs on things while I was...well, you saw."

"Hm hm hmmm, you have more than one battle to fight Commander. Get going!"

"Do you think we could speak later, Cleveland?" Thorson suddenly asked. "Just, you know, to talk?"

"Wha- what?" She stammered before shaking her head back and forth. "I mean yeah, sure that would be alright with me. Maybe tonight if there aren't any air raids?" She suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Cleveland. I can always count on you." As Thorson left her and began taking the stairs two at a time down to the docks and the beach beyond, Cleveland couldn't help the fluttering in her chest. She rested a hand over her brooch and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Oh no...it's just like with Helena. How could I even compete with ships like Penny?"

* * *

"What happened here?" Thorson demanded as his boots hit the sand, finding Ark Royal in a kneeling position and Zed resting in her lap. Javelin stood by with a worried expression while Laffey continued to bombard the hull of the Ironblood destroyer with shells from her rigging. It might have been cathartic, but she was barely scratching the paint. The war weathered carrier glanced up at him.

"With a look like that, Knight Commander, I was afraid you might court martial me," she said softly, patting Zed gently on her short, blonde hair. "We were all going to show her around the civilian area. It was Laffey's idea, bless her. But something happened, that ship maybe. She took off running and we gave chase. Didn't last long. She tried to activate her rigging and passed out. Poor thing, she looks so peaceful now. I can't believe she was at Narvik…"

Thorson knelt beside Ark and nodded to Javelin, placing the back of his palm on Zed's forehead. She didn't feel flushed. "I'm glad you'll be staying here, both of you."

"Me too, Knight Commander. It's an honor," Javelin replied. "What should we do about Zed though? Seeing her like this is..."

Thorson remained silent for a moment, watching as Laffey's tiny body exerted itself in a display of wanton anger. Her silver hair was disheveled and her hoodie long discarded in the sand. "I think Laffey has the right idea," he said before raising his voice. "Laffey! Get over here!"

He watched as she stopped firing and placed her hands on her knees before turning and walking tiredly over to them. "Laffey was hungry, and then Laffey was happy. Then Zed was in pain again and Laffey was angry! Laffey is still angry!" She described as though she were capable of only one emotion at once. "Laffey hates that evil ship. Let Laffey kill it, Commander!"

"Just let us get to a safe distance. Go to your ship and destroy that hull," Thorson ordered. Laffey nodded and kissed his lips silently before leaving, making great haste to her ship. Thorson, Ark, and Javelin had barely made it back to the docks before she unloaded, sending five torpedoes towards the Ironblood hull before opening up with her main guns. With Union destroyer's built much more in the gunboat archetype than their Sakura counterparts, the defenseless vessel was soon consumed in fire and rocked by detonations. All that was left in Laffey's wake was a single cube that glowed deep red with siren corruption, shimmering in the wreckage. Thorson was about to breathe easy when he noticed Laffey had left her ship and was headed to shore again. Unlike the shards he'd extracted from Zed and the Sakura, the cube was not dissolving.

"Laffey wait!" He called, cursing the slowing sands under his feet as the small destroyer easily beat him to it by skating over the water, plucking it from the wreckage.

"Knight Commander!" The royals yelled as he left then, Zed finally stirring after all the commotion.

"You will never hurt Laffey's friends again! Laffey will destroy you like the Commander destroys the sirens!" The young woman's pledge proved easier than the task, however, as the cube seemed to willingly accept her challenge. Laffey's eyes blazed with evil light as Thorson finally got to her and wrenched her from the water.

"LAFFEY!" Thorson screamed as she struggled in his hold, grunting as she punched and kicked at him with surprising strength.

"Murder...kill...stronger," something that wasn't Laffey whispered using the girl's mouth.

"Oh no you don't! Laffey, if you're in there link with me now! Do it, that's an order! Send a pulse!" He commanded, feeling her still for just a moment before his mind was sucked into hers, a tortured perversion of the Baltic sea, the horizon stained red with the flames of war and burning ships. He could see Laffey, sinking slowly beneath the still surface. He ran forward and gathered her up, snatching her away from ghostly hands from the depths. He didn't even bother considering how he was able to stride across the waves. Voices taunted him.

"What hope could you possibly have?"

"One man cannot defeat us!"

"Your love will make you weak."

"Fuck off!" He cursed in reply. "You want to fight me? Fine. But you keep your bloody siren hands off of my pawns, my ships. They belong to me more than they'll ever belong to you!"

Thorson figured the knighthood might be getting to him, but siren fever dreams were hardly the place for modesty. A different voice broke the silence, this one not mocking, but dripping with condescension and power. "Then gather your pieces to you, little knight. Perhaps one day you can entertain the Princess."

With a gasp Thorson found himself back under the sun on the beach, with Laffey in his arms. "What in the world?" Thorson muttered, looking down at her. "Holy hell!"

The unexpected weight in his arms was no accident. Laffey was taller. Her face, still contorted with discomfort, looked more mature. She was glowing. Her ship was glowing. "Oh what in the fucking hell is going on?!" He demanded, trying to reach for Laffey's mind again. The connection was weak but he saw plans, her ship. He felt her preparing for war, to crush everyone who would threaten him or Zed. She stirred and opened her eyes; looked up at him. She spoke.

"Laffey is ready for war, Commander. Annihilation mode activated." True to her new, slightly more mature voice, that foreboding phrase played out just across the water. The USS Laffey warped and shifted, taking on a sleek and deadly profile. Thorson watched in awe as she seemingly adapted the siren technology into her vessel, with larger cannons and red accents. To cap it all off, the commander's mouth dropped open as the forwards batteries shimmered and merged, forming a large gun that powered up and fired a literal barrage of charged particles that left hissing trails of boiled ocean as the plasma was launched out to sea before finally dissipating.

"By all that's holy," Thorson whispered, only looking back at the girl in his arms when her outfit began to shine. Gone was the cute tank top and red skirt. In its place was a tiny white bikini top and short skirt, accentuated by a long sleeveless vest. Her arms were covered in large leather bracers, which he soon realized were rigging mounts as she activated her retrofit. A torpedo mount, 127mm gun and spotlight attached to each of her arms, making her look like a bunny gunslinger as her ears lengthened and adopted a black and red motif. Even her footwear had changed to wide rimmed boots with rabbit ears and leather straps. She looked strong and powerful.

"Laffey is very hungry, Commander. Also a kiss would be nice. Beating sirens and stealing their power means Laffey deserves a reward, yes yes."

Thorson allowed a combination of utter relief and the discussion with his battleships to make the decision for him, standing them both upright before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her hard. She responded immediately, able to much more easily reach his lips now that she was just around Zed and Javelin's height. Her tongue was equally eager and more experienced, entwining with his as she moaned and dug her fingers into his shoulders. When they finally broke apart Laffey looked ravenous. "Zed is safe now and Commander knows Laffey is a woman. It's time for food."

With her various desires satisfied, Laffey took his hand and led him back to Ark and the others. Zed and Javelin were looking at her in awe.

"Laffey what happened? You were so bold! And your ship?!" Javelin exclaimed.

"You may be a Knight Commander, but you're still a horny Yank it would seem," Ark added. Thorson shrugged.

"She was the first ship to ever trust me and I almost lost her to the sirens in that cube. Won't apologize for that one. Zed...I'm very sorry for leaving you. But it's over now," Thorson assured her.

"Don't worry, Zed. Laffey and Commander killed the bad voices. Laffey steals their powers. If Zed can have it, so can Laffey. Do you want lunch? Laffey would like lunch."

Thorson looked at the Ironblood sympathetically, as if to say she didn't have to go along, but she smiled, looking at the beach where her old ship used to be. "I would like that. Will you come as well, Kommandant? I would feel better with you at my side."

"Sure. Let's go grab a bite."

* * *

Thorson was more than relieved for Laffey's surprise retrofit by the time dinner rolled around. With the rift between him and Warspite mended, it was Laffey, not he, who was the center of attention from a combined Union and Royal table. Zed seemed stable with the destruction of her ship, and most of the fleet retired to the Sakura dorms to relax after a long day of work on the various construction projects on the base. It was in this period of relative calm that Cleveland knocked on Thorson's door.

"Come on in," he called, pleased to see it was her as she entered and shut the door behind her. He was seated on a cushion, reading.

"In that pose I'd half expect you in a kimono yourself," Cleveland joked, pulling up a spare cushion that Akashi had left with him when he'd first moved in.

"I figured it's a decent opportunity to experience a bit of what life is like in Japan. Chances are I'll never see it, you know?" He replied introspectively, finding that he felt most at ease in Cleveland's presence. She opted to lay her head on her cushion, sprawling out on the tatami floor and kicking her sock-clad feet around comfortably.

"Yeah, I understand that. Never know when they'll come for us. So what's on your mind, Commander? Want to link up?" She got right to the point. He shook his head as he set his reading material aside.

"Would it be alright to just talk? I know we've got this link thing down pat, but that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate some normal conversation. Moving at the speed of sound and not the speed of thought is probably more comforting for humans."

"Huh, that's a good point," Cleveland agreed, cocking her head and looking over at him. "So they all ambushed you at once, eh?"

"Ambush sounds about right. I just...part of me wants to give in, badly. I mean, they're gorgeous, all of them. It just violates everything, you know? Basic morality, military hierarchy, common decency. I mean, what if I start this whole thing and then can't finish it? What if they want something I can't give? What if this fleet tears itself apart over something stupid like this?" He rambled, only stopping when Cleveland took his hand into hers in a gesture of comfort. She felt warm and soft.

"Commander, you're right about all of that except for it being stupid. Can I ask you something in return?" She requested, looking up at him from her position on the floor.

"Yeah, of course."

"Why talk to me about all this?"

Thorson smiled at her. "Because you're an excellent soldier, a crack shot, and a good friend. I feel like we understand one another pretty well and...what is it?" Thorson trailed off, unable to miss how Cleveland had turned away from him.

"I'm a good friend?" She repeated in a whisper.

"Yeah, of course. And you're reliable to boot."

"And what about Arizona or Pennsylvania, Commander? Are they friends...or?"

Thorson finally realized what Cleveland was getting at, shaking his head and looking up at the ceiling so as not to have to face her. "I just keep screwing things up, don't I?"

"I don't mind you being honest with me, Commander. Just...if you don't really mean that then please don't say it!" She begged. "We can't all be as brave as Penny."

"Cleveland…"

"Commander," she turned back to him with watery and hopeful eyes. "Am I pretty like they are?"

"You're nothing like they are," he answered honestly, looking over her lithe, athletic body and charming face. "But you're very pretty."

A genuine smile lit Cleveland's visage as she dared to tread where only battleships, and technically Laffy, had. "Commander, would it be wrong if we...got together too?"

"Cleveland?" He asked with a shock as she rolled over and sat up on her knees to face him. The look in her eyes was piercing. "Not you too…"

"I think I want to make love to you, Commander. And this is really, really embarrassing. So if your answer to any of them is gonna be yes...don't forget me?" Her plea cut deep, and unlike earlier that day he was alone, alone with one of his ships and only one. That made it easier, more tempting under the dim, candle-like light of the lantern. Cleveland reached up and undid her cape, allowing it to pool around her shapely legs and show off her toned arms. Her hands rested on the zipper to her shirt, as if waiting for his approval. "I'm a woman too, you know?"


	36. Chapter 36

Thorson swallowed heavily, reaching out for Cleveland with shaking fingers. The two of them took hold of the zipper of her blue sleeveless shirt and began to slowly pull. The sound was like a machine gun in the silence around them. A tantalizing preview of her creamy skin was laid bare to him. He could faintly smell strawberries. Thorson watched, spellbound, as her chest rose and fell. Her breathing was becoming heavier, quicker. The zipper parted and he saw the inner curves of her breasts and her well-toned abs.

"I take back what I said," Thorson whispered to her, looking up to find eyes full of fear and excitement gazing back at him as she shrugged her shoulders, letting the fabric fall away and allowing him to view all of her, save her socks and a skirt that was too short to hide much of anything. "You're radiant."

With a gasp of passion Cleveland tackled him to the floor, allowing her lips to do the talking as her long, strawberry blonde hair splayed around them like a protective aura, shielding their faces from everyone and everything as they touched and learned one another. Her lips were soft but precise, a bit like her guns, Thorson considered in the moment. Not much more considering was done as he became far too focused on stroking her tongue with his. "Commander," she huffed. "My cubes...they're burning up. It's almost painful. Kiss me more. Touch me more! I know I'm not usually like this but..."

Thorson could do nothing but indulge her, his reliable flagship from when his fleet was but a handful of ships. With him flat on his back, both hands were free to explore Cleveland's lithe and pert body. He felt smooth, warm skin beneath his fingers, drank in her gasps and moans as he tweaked and tugged at her budding chest, and felt immense satisfaction as he ran his hands over her back and shoulders. He could feel her lips relax and become more playful as he comforted and protected her, taking note of the surprising strength of her slim figure. They began to explore and wrestle, to vie for dominance as lips and tongues clashed. In no time she was on her back on his futon, looking up at him. His shirt, his pants, and her skirt were long discarded. With both of his hands resting just above her shoulders she was trapped, a most unenviable position for a warship but a very desirable position for a young woman. She reached out for him, touched his face.

"Commander…"

"Right now I think I'd prefer to just be Andrew, if it's all the same to you," he replied, kissing tenderly at the shell of her ear and the vital points of her neck. She squirmed beneath him, brushing her toned thighs and stockinged feet against his lower body.

"Andrew...I'm really, really happy right now," she told him earnestly, her face turning almost as red as her hair. He smiled, feeling some of his own nerves melt away in the moment. Unlike his battleships she was easy, approachable, a companion. There was something about Cleveland, something that made him yearn for her, something that scoured away all the trepidation he'd felt that morning atop the island. He reached for the base of her neck with one of his hands, gently stroking her rigging mark. She arched her back and cooed delightfully, her hand immediately running down his chest to his waist. He hissed in pleasure as her slim fingers played over the most sensitive portion of his anatomy, both of them attacking one another's weak points. Cleveland's gasping moans dripped into his ears. He wanted her to keep making those sounds forever. The duties of command meant nothing with her like that, under him. Only when she seemed liable to run out of breath did he stop attacking her mark. With tears of happiness in her eyes she looked up at him. "I'm also freaking out and...uh yeah, wow," she concluded, taking stock of his shape and feel underneath his rough cotton briefs now that he'd finally allowed her a moment of respite. "Nice dick, Comm- I mean Andrew. Care to put it to use?"

For a long while the two of them stared at one another, Thorson wide eyed and Cleveland looking for a moment like a virginal young girl worried she'd made a fatal mistake. Her fears evaporated as Thorson hung his head and chuckled deep in his chest. She joined in and soon the two of them were laughing and crying, hugging each other easily as they thought of battles past and future.

"I'm glad we didn't link tonight. I love you, you know that?" Thorson whispered.

"Me too, actually," she agreed, wrapping her arms around his broad torso. "It's a bit scary but...nowhere I'd rather be, Andrew, honest. Love you too, and not just because your physique is top notch." The feel of his body against hers was an utter delight. He was warm and she had bared so much skin to him. Every part of her felt connected to her Commander, soaking in the warm proof that he was very much alive. "No wonder normal women get such a kick out of this."

"You _are_ a normal woman, Cleveland. You just happen to have a very sexy accompaniment of AA guns attached to you," Thorson joked, earning him her most fiery kiss yet. "If you ever need me to stop, just say so," he offered courteously. He didn't want to by any stretch of the imagination, but it was polite. She pulled back so she could meet his eyes again, smiling as she watched his gaze move down her cheeks to her neck and her gently sloped shoulders.

"And if I need you to keep going?" She asked with daring bravado and a wink. He had gotten her feeling very comfortable and very warm.

"You can say so too," he affirmed. Cleveland wrapped her hand around him, hard. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Andrew, I need you to keep going. Please," she whispered, prompting the removal of her star spangled panties and another shared bout of laughter between the two.

"Long live the Union?" Thorson chuckled, feeling her hot and slick center for the first time as he lowered his body and brushed against it. She gasped.

"So long as you're a part of it, Andrew. I'm ready. Don't make me wait any longer! Being naked like this is still really embarrassing!"

With a silent nod, all necessary words having passed between them, Thorson took the final step into a world he wasn't sure he'd survive. He stroked Cleveland's rigging mark with gentle force to ease the moment of their joining.

That night the peace of the dormitory was shattered as Cleveland, hands clasped in Thorson's and pinned down to the futon, involuntarily performed an activation pulse as her body overloaded with sensations and she sought an outlet. With linked minds the two became one and the entire fleet was treated to her peak of ecstasy.

"ANDREEEEW!"

* * *

"Hey there beautiful, you alright?" Thorson asked as he turned to find Cleveland slumbering quietly next to him early Sunday morning. He had always been an early riser on Sundays and so he was treated to her face as contented and peaceful as he'd ever seen it. Her eyes fluttered open as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes.

"I'm...a little sore down there, Andrew," she admitted with a blush. "But if I can repair battle damage to my body in less than a day, something tells me I want to feel like this."

Thorson leaned over and kissed her gently, finding her most amenable to the gesture. "I have half a mind to just stay here and make love to you all day but...duty calls. How do you want to play this?"

"Feeling's mutual, Andrew. I think I'd prefer if you went down to the mess first," she replied. "It's not like I intend to hold back on anything when we're in private. It's just when we're around the others you're my commander again, right?"

"Yeah, agreed. Feels like I can tell you anything. You see why I trust you so much?" He asked affectionately.

"I felt why you trust me so much. You don't need to tell me," she whispered with a smile. "One more kiss before you go, Andrew?"

He was happy to oblige, caressing her mark and making her skin shiver with sensation before standing to dress himself. She watched appreciatively from his futon as he did so, allowing him to turn back and appreciate her naked form one last time before heading out as the comforter fell away from her upper body. Her long, silken hair draped over her breasts, rendering her in the image of a maiden from Norse mythology as her most private areas were concealed from him. "I know the others look how they look, Cleveland. But you have one hell of a figure."

"Yeah yeah, get out of here you flatterer! I'll go wash up and see you at breakfast."

"Are we alright?" He asked, momentarily worried.

"Better than alright, Andrew. Now go, Commander. You never know what sort of surprises this war might hold for us today."

* * *

When Thorson arrived at the mess, sun just rising above the eastern Pacific, he found Shiratsuyu and co. preparing for the morning's meal along with the bulin crew. They were enjoying their morning off over mugs of crude oil. All of them turned and waved happily when he entered.

"Buli, buli!"

"Yes, good morning to you all," Thorson called in return. All good?"

"Buli!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Carry on," he ordered, striding on into the kitchens. None of the three Sakura destroyers seemed willing to meet his eyes, in contrast to the mechanics that were likely spared Cleveland's orgasmic exclamations. "Ok, let's just get it out of the way I guess," her sighed.

"Was she good?" Yuugure demanded with her usual outgoing interest. Hatsuharu squeaked in embarrassment by proxy while Shiratsuyu seemed very absorbed with a frying pan.

"She was. Anything else?" Thorson asked in his best commander's tone. No one else spoke up. He made a peace offering. "Need a little help with breakfast?"

"T-that would be nice, Shikikan. Thank you," Hatsuharu replied, and so they all went about preparing scrambled eggs, cured bacon, coffee and tea. Rice was made for the Sakura table and toast for the western girls. Behind them, chatter and morning greetings filled the room as the fleet gathered at their own pace, solidifying the tradition of meals taken together.

"This is always my favorite time of day. Everyone together, always a surprise or fun conversation!" Yuugure declared as she fired up Akashi's machine and prepared plates for delivery.

"Today will probably be no exception," Thorson muttered as the neko destroyer smirked his way. True to his word, conversation in the mess hall seemed to die and suddenly restart as Cleveland walked through the front doors. Four battleships eyed her with jealousy and confusion while the rest of the fleet murmured about the prior night. Thorson looked at the kitchen staff. "I need to go. Two plates please."

"Here you are, Shikikan," Hatsuharu offered. "She looks nervous. You should go to her."

"I know. I'm going to try to ease that if I can," he replied, walking out into the space and nodding to her from across the room. He sat at the Union table as though nothing was amiss, passing her plate across the table as she sat. "Morning, Cleveland."

"Heya, Commander," she replied, feeling her raging heart settle a bit as he acted as normal as one could. That was until Pennsylvania spoke up as she buttered her toast.

"Sounds like you had an eventful evening, _Commander_," she said, voice dripping with accusation. Thorson closed his eyes and nodded, knowing something of that nature was bound to happen. He stood and walked over to her, joined to his great surprise by Tennessee.

"Remind me, Pennsylvania. I'm pretty sure yesterday we discussed the potential ramifications of such events and how you all would handle it. Maybe we are all wrong? Maybe it would be best if I practiced monogamy instead?"

"Oh my God. Me?!" Cleveland gasped with both shame and great affection. Pennsylvania looked at her lap, chastised as Tennessee returned to her seat with a nod at Thorson. Her presence not required in the end.

"They just can't handle the irony, or the fact you decided to not play favorites" the blonde battleship laughed, finding Downes to be her equal in finding the situation most humorous.

"I'm sorry, Commander," Pennsylvania replied sadly as Arizona looked at him. She was seated next to her sister.

"Did it bring you comfort?" She asked softly, resting a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. Her face was one of both questions and understanding. Thorson gave her a true and compassionate nod.

"Yes, Arizona. Thank you, seriously. I think we should all return to breakfast for now," he advised. The two battleships nodded as Yamashiro and Fusou looked on. The elder was entertaining constant questions from the flavored kittens about what was happening, but the two of them seemed to be taking events in stride, perhaps on account of the life bond they shared with him."

"Commander," Pennsylvania called as he returned to his seat and patted Cleveland's knee under the table. "I would appreciate a moment of your time after breakfast."

"You'll have it Penny, of course."

That seemed to mollify her and the meal proceeded apace. Laffey, curiously enough, seemed uninterested in Thorson's nighttime dalliance. Despite her and her best friends sleeping next door, their main focus continued to be Zed. Both Cleveland and Thorson glanced at them with affection as they munched on toast and eggs, watching as a rare, genuine smile lit the Ironblood's face as Laffey snuck some bourbon into her coffee.

"I swear I have no idea where she keeps her stash," Cleveland laughed.

"She turned a siren mind control cube into some sort of plasma weapon, if the boiling ocean is any indication," Thorson stated, still awestruck almost a day later. "I'm not going to begrudge her an Irish coffee."

"And that, Commander, is why we love you," Cleveland declared, immediately blushing as Downes, Indy, Portland, and Tennessee began pounding the table. It was into that dynamic that Shiranui opened the doors to the mess, escorting Brooklyn, who had her arm interlocked quite lovingly with that of Captain Stevens. The room fell silent as she waved at him.

"Good morning, Commander! Did you miss us much?"

* * *

As Brooklyn and Stevens sat down next to Cleveland and Thorson respectively, the blonde shipgirl spoke up with a bubbly laugh.

"Given that just about everyone's staring at me, which question would you like answered first? This envelope in my hands or…" Brooklyn let her actions do the talking and leaned across the table to peck Stevens flush on the lips.

"How about the glasses, four eyes?" Cleveland replied with a wink. "Gotta say, it really brings the look together."

"Well if you insist," Brooklyn tittered with a loving look across the table as Hatsuharu arrived with breakfast. "Oh thank you, my dear. It's good to see you again."

"You as well, Brooklyn-san. Enjoy." As the cat-like destroyer left them Brooklyn began her tale.

"There have been some nights when we weren't sure if we were being pursued. Sometimes it was surface ships, sometimes submarines. The pieces are moving rapidly in the Pacific, Commander," she advised, motioning to the sealed manila envelope on the table. "In any case, during the evenings sometimes reading was a bit hard on a dark bridge. I acquired these and got quite used to them. One day I went to return a novel to the Captain and, well…" she blushed.

"What can I say? When she looks and acts that smart?" Stevens offered apologetically.

"Don't look at me," Thorson laughed. "She may be my ship but it's her body."

"Hmm, quite so Commander. And Captain Stevens has been very good to me...and it," she related with a devilish lilt to her voice. "I do hope you're not too broken up about it, Commander?"

"I've got more than enough on my hands, Brooklyn."

"Marvelous! I heard the rumors but wanted to be sure. Congratulations," she winked at Cleveland. "I will enjoy my monogamy instead. So, shall we get to business?"

"Damn, news travels fast. But yes, let's get down to business. I think you've answered everything else," Thorson agreed before looking a warning to his left. "Take good care of her, Stevens."

"Your advice has been solid, Commander. Treat them like your wife or daughter, you said? Well if my wife or daughter commanded a ship, I mean!" The bear of a man laughed before taking a sip of coffee. "You get results, Commander. I have no reason to doubt you and young Miss Brooklyn here has made all of our lives easier. High Command is coming around too."

"What?" Thorson demanded, looking between Stevens and Brooklyn. She winked playfully over her wire rim frames at him.

"Oh Commander, you didn't think your heroism would go unreported with me travelling around, did you?" Brooklyn asked with mock affront. "How better than to draw the rest of the Union brass to our side than to tell them of your conquests? I can see that even Lady Warspite and her retinue are staying here. I'll be sure to add that to my next report along with that darling little Ironblood."

Thorson and Cleveland looked at one another, noticing that most of the more mature ships at the table were also listening in for news of the war. Downes was among that number until the doors to the hall opened once more to reveal a sleepy, slim figure wiping morning sleep from her eyes as she searched for food.

"Sis!" Downes yelped excitedly, leaping up from the table and practically tackling her after a long sprint down the table.

"You're always too energetic in the morning," Cassin replied. Downes was completely unperturbed.

"How you doing, sis? How's the war going? Is escort duty alright? How's the arm and leg? How's the eye? You mack it with any cute sailors? My new buddy Vampire did. She says it was great while it lasted!"

Cassin blinked twice at her sister. "Can I have a cola?"

"One oxy-cola coming right up!" Akashi suddenly called from the Sakura table, rushing to the fridge. "It is Akashi's own sugary, oily sweet creation that is definitely not for humans, nyaa!" Soon Cassin was seated with the chilled beverage in her hands, popping the top with her rigging. Akashi waited nearby eagerly as her first 'test subject' sampled the carbonated beverage.

"It's good. Thanks kitty," Cassin replied in her devil may care voice.

"Akashi is pleased, nyaa! She will give you a few for your next trip!"

"Never thought I'd see the day," Stevens admitted. "Sakura and Union acting like the best of friends."

"We share a common enemy," Thorson insisted as Brooklyn joined in.

"And soon the admiralty of the Union may see it that way as well, sir. My most recent report to them included your rescue of Yamashiro and Fusou...from their own perspective. Hello you two! Doing well?" She called out. The sisters waved politely as Fusou replied.

"We have a new home, a new fleet, and new duties. There is little more we can ask for." They patted the little ones on the head as Brooklyn smiled sweetly.

"It was quite the story, Commander. They didn't believe me at first."

"Who are they?" Thorson demanded.

"Admiral Delancey and his staff, sir. He was promoted to fill the position left vacant by Admiral Hawkins' untimely death. I don't mind telling you, he has his hands full," Brooklyn related with some satisfaction. "The Sakura are on the move. Enterprise is doing her best closer to home but is more or less operating independently and Pearl Harbor is a bit of a circus."

"This ought to be good," Cleveland cut in.

"Oh yes. California has made quite a stink since learning the Commander and her sister survived." Perhaps unsurprisingly, Tennessee shot to her feet and walked silently up to Thorson. He rose to meet her.

"Commander," she said sternly.

"I know. I'll put in a transfer request ASAP." No further words needed to be said. As usual, Tennessee's face was a mask, only letting slip the emotions she wanted. In that moment it was concern for her sister. Brooklyn politely retook control of the conversation.

"I would be happy to submit that request for you upon our return to Hawaii, sir. In the meantime, I have orders for you." Brooklyn slid the envelope across the table. Thorson found it unopened.

"You could have looked at them," he advised.

"That would have been against protocol," she said.

"I trust you," he replied, opening the envelope and reading the single sheet of paper within. "I guess all we got is a weekend."

"Sir?" Cleveland inquired.

"Captain Stevens, it says here that this island is now your westward terminus. After the sinking of the Repulse and Prince of Wales, Southeast Asia is too hot. Apparently Enterprise's group has spotted troop convoys as well."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Pennsylvania asked, having been eavesdropping intently all the while. Thorson shook his head.

"Await further orders until the objective of the Sakura becomes clear," he said with mild anger. "Apparently we're still waiting to go on the offensive."

"Commander, we have Sakura on the base. If we put our heads together I'm sure we can think of something? Do you really want to sit here?" Cleveland asked.

"No, of course not. Captain, how is your crew?"

"They're fine, Commander. We figured we wouldn't interrupt your breakfast. But if you wouldn't mind a meal later in the day I think we'd all appreciate it," Stevens replied.

"Understood. I'm sure we can arrange it. For now, everyone eat up and enjoy yourselves. We'll have a war meeting after breakfast. Everyone who wishes to attend may do so. Fusou and Yamashiro, I'll be needing both of you. You as well, Warspite."

"Aye, Commander."

"As you say, tono-sama."

* * *

It warmed Thorson's heart to see almost every ship under his command wishing to stay for the council. The only sticking point was the flavored kittens, Mutsuki, Kisaragi, and Mikazuki. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Ark volunteered.

"Don't worry, Knight Commander," Ark assured him, the title drawing a most curious glance from Brooklyn. "I'll get what I need from Warspite. What do you say, you three? Wanna hang out with auntie Ark?"

"Um, will we get candy?" Mutsuki requested. Ark procured a lemon drop from her sleeve.

"I have one for each of you if you behave," she emphasized kindly. "It's Sunday, so why don't we go spend some time at the beach, hmm?"

The idea of splashing about in the tropics seemed well taken, and before long the three of them in their matching hats were following Ark in a polite line out the door.

"I will never understand how she's so good with them," Javelin remarked as they all took their seats. Akashi and the kitchen staff had moved some tables to clear space for an auditorium like setting, where rows of chairs faced a map of the Pacific and Thorson as he stood beside it. "So what's the plan, Knight Commander?"

"The plan is to develop a plan," Thorson replied with a small smile. "Union command has acknowledged this base's existence and, at least at arms' length, given its approval for our continued operation since we've been designated as an official port of call for Merchant Marine convoys. The problem is that the Sakura and Union navies have been dancing around one another since Pearl Harbor. And while Enterprise continues to score minor victories against Sakura installations within the sphere of Union influence, the Sakura have not been idle. We all know now that they have been active in the Indian Ocean and Southeast Asia. The admiralty has essentially told us to sit tight until further orders are delivered. I don't much like that idea."

"You can say that again," Tennessee piped up. "Every day those alien-loving Sakura are allowed to exist is a day they get more powerful!"

"While I would prefer my people keep existing," Fusou joined in. "I am in agreement with Tennessee-san. To wait is to allow Akagi and Kaga to consolidate their influence and increase their power."

"Exactly," Thorson approved. "But orders are orders. Which means if we are to, let's say, wander around Java during a 'training exercise' and encounter a Sakura fleet, we'd better be ready and we'd better come back victorious. Otherwise...well, let's not consider that just yet. Brooklyn."

"Yes, Commander?"

"In your estimation, what is Union high command's evaluation of the siren threat?"

"They are still focused on the war with the Crimson Axis, sir. While they are impressed with your handling of...us," she gestured to the various shipgirls around the room. "They still view the sirens as uninvolved or as observers."

"And the advances of the Ironblood Navy?" He pressed.

"From what I gather, they view it as the result of German engineering and science. Given your own results with us, sir, I cannot blame them for this view," Brooklyn concluded.

"Understood. So there you have it, everyone. We're on the front lines of the war with the sirens, one where the opening shots have just been fired. Our primary objective, for now, is to whittle away the strength of the Sakura in the hopes of eventually invading and capturing the Sanctuary, along with Akagi and Kaga. That means taking our best guess as to how the Sakura Empire, and its navy, will move. Any ideas?" A most unexpected ship raised her hand. "Zed? You have something to say?"

The young Ironblood looked quite intimidated as many eyes rested on her, but Laffey and Javelin took her hands as they sat on either side of her. She spoke up. "Ja, Kommandant. Before I fled I heard rumors, joint plans and coordination among the Axis. They called in Project C, or Plan C perhaps. All I know is that we made a request to the Sakura Navy for specific actions. What or where I don't know."

"Thank you, Zed," Thorson said as she finished. He was proud that she was able to speak up in such a setting, but she had given him very little to work with. "But without further information I'm not sure we can use this intel."

"Don't be so sure, Knight Commander," Warspite said confidently. "If the Ironblood are sending a request to the Sakura, it stands to reason they'd want them to do something that directly benefits their war with us."

"I don't disagree," Thorson replied. "What did you have in mind?"

"They want the Sakura to finish what they started," Warspite declared bitterly. "They want to drive the Royal Navy from this theater. Devastate our admittedly thinly stretched forces and place naval high command in an impossible position: reinforce the theater with ships we simply cannot spare from the Atlantic, or suffer total defeat and turn over all of Southeast Asia and much of India to the Sakura."

"We can't reach India from here," Thorson muttered, making the assumption that he would no longer find any friendly resupply to the west of his base.

"Maybe not, Commander, but I doubt the Sakura will only look that far afield," Stevens spoke up. "The area around Java is lightly defended by the Allies. It's fertile land and is one of the major oil producing sites in the world."

"What's not to like?" Arizona asked.

"Not much," Thorson agreed. "So the Sakura move troops in. Convoys require naval support."

"Which we will promptly blow into a thousand little pieces!" Downes shouted triumphantly, a fist in the air. "Uh...assuming they don't surrender first?"

"Atta girl," Thorson smiled, reviewing the distances at hand. "Well, this is going to be a long one. Alright then. All those in favor of a raid into Java?"

The ayes were resounding, most of his ships itching for a real brawl. "That's what I like to hear. Yamashiro, Brooklyn, Cassin, Akashi, Shiranui, Hatsuharu, and Yuugure, you all will stay here along with the three little ones. I'll issue each of you specific order before departure. The rest of you, work with the bulin crews to ensure your ships are loaded and fueled. We depart tonight. Dismissed."

"Yes, Commander."

"By your orders, Knight Commander."

"Hai, tono-sama."

"Ja, Kommandant."

* * *

A/N: Those of you familiar with my other work might be asking why I decided to treat Thorson and Cleveland this way, with an omission of explicit sex. There are a few reasons. First and foremost, I want this story to be about the siren war first and Thorson's harem second. If I were to make every intimate scene a full blown piece of written smut, I would not be fulfilling that goal. Second, I see this as a challenge and opportunity for me to write passion and emotion without relying on sex as a crutch. Third, I would like to keep posting on r/azurelane for the sake of continuity, and while that subreddit has its fair share of NSFW material, it never dips into the explicit. For now, this story will reflect that. In the future, in particularly poignant moments, I may go full blown boat porn. We will have to see. As always, thanks for reading and supporting my work.

-SB


	37. Chapter 37

As Thorson's battle fleet left the mess, he addressed the ships that would remain in turn.

"Tono-sama?" Yamashiro looked to him with confusion and hesitation.

"I will bring Fusou home, I promise," he tried to assure her, kneeling next to where she sat in one of the chairs that had been assembled for the brief meeting. She reached out and took his hand.

"Does tono-sama not trust Yamashiro?" She wondered.

"I do, very much," he replied, glancing over at Brooklyn. "You and Brooklyn, along with Captain Stevens, need to hold down the fort when I'm gone, alright? You're the biggest guns, and you'll be the eldest Sakura."

Yamashiro looked like she was about to cry, practically falling from her chair and ending up entwined with Thorson in a heap on the ground. "I will serve as you ask, tono-sama," she whispered. "Just please make sure both of you return to Yamashiro!" She sealed her request with a tender kiss, brief and full of longing. His body thrummed as her curves pressed against him in her efforts to stand up.

"I can't think of a more compelling reason to come home alive," Thorson assured her, brushing himself off and straightening his uniform. "Brooklyn, Stevens, I'm designating you the lead from the Union while I'm gone. Captain, your crew should feel free to use the mess facilities, the beach, the gym, whatever they like. But I have to insist that they not use the dormitories and stay away from the labs. Those are for my fleet."

"Shouldn't be a problem, Commander. They all have bunks on my ships. We thank you for your hospitality," Stevens replied. Brooklyn stood and stepped forward, her heels clicking precisely on the floor.

"How very far we've come," she began softly. He smiled for her.

"Yeah, it still feels like a dream, like I should have died back in Hawaii."

"None of that talk before a sortie, Commander. Just tell me one thing."

"What is it, Brooklyn?"

"Does your command office still look like a great war bunker?" She asked pointedly, casting a knowing look at him over the top frame of her glasses. Thorson rubbed his hair and looked away.

"I've uh...been busy."

"Then maybe spend a bit less time in bed with Cleveland," she tittered. "Oh well, it can't be helped. Akashi, dear?"

"Hai, Brooklyn-san?"

"Since you will be remaining here as well, do you think you could assist me in sprucing up that dusty old radio tower?"

The minty kitty tilted her head and waved her tail back and forth. "Mmm, Akashi was going to work on many things, nyaa. But she can assist Brooklyn-san!"

"I would appreciate that very much," Brooklyn replied sweetly. "There's an entire fleet of strapping young sailors out in the bay. Perhaps they can help you with you projects in turn? I hope I'm not being too presumptuous," she finished, turning to Stevens.

"Sometimes I wonder when she became Captain of my convoy," Stevens admitted to Thorson with a booming laugh that had Brooklyn blushing to the tips of her ears.

"Captain! I would never suggest such a thing and-" Brooklyn's protests were forestalled as Stevens rested a hand on her shoulder. The size comparison was almost comical, with him easily twice her mass.

"Did that sound like a complaint to you?" He asked her, throwing a glance at Shiranui as the ghost ship let out an audible groan at the idea of another pairing.

"No, Captain," Brooklyn whispered as Thorson looked on with delight, finally not the center of shipgirl and human drama. "I just didn't want to-"

"I think it's best to give the lads something to do while we're stuck here. Idle hands cause only mischief," the captain declared, shifting to address Akashi. "Once the more time constrained preparations are completed, if you'd like to discuss your work with me I'm sure my men can lend you a hand. And as usual we are open to trade."

"Good, Akashi somehow needs to furnish that new Union dorm, nyaa! Can they follow orders from Akashi and the bulins?" She questioned.

"Within reason, of course," Stevens chuckled.

"Then Akashi accepts, nyaa! Maybe now the shrine and spa will be completed!" The moment the words left her mouth she clapped her gigantic sleeves over her lips. "Shikikan heard nothing, nyaaaaa!"

"Oh no you don't!" Thorson leapt into action, snatching her by the back of her coat and hosting her up with both arms so they could see eye to eye. "Akashi, is that why more than a dozen ships and I have been sharing the same bathroom for almost two months?"

"Aaaah…yes? Nyaa?" She replied, looking at his cap so as to not meet his gaze.

"And you're building a spa."

"Yes, nyaa!"

"Why?" Thorson requested, only to suddenly find a rather miffed minty kitty grab him by the cheeks.

"Does Shikikan need a reason to have a hot spring on the base, nyaa?! Every ship who is lucky enough to touch Shikikan knows!"

"I consider myself very fortunate to not be able to touch him," Shiranui piped up, though Thorson knew well enough she could if she wanted to.

"What do you all know, Akashi?" Thorson demanded.

"That tono-sama is super stressed and his muscles are always stiff!" Yamashiro added triumphantly as Akashi dared him to contest the assertion with her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting will still airborne.

"Akashi is correct, Shikikan."

Thorson closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "I'm fighting a war against an alien power most people don't even know exists. This is just the reality of the situation."

"But Yamashiro-sama and Fusou-sama will get their shrine?" Akashi pressed as Thorson finally set her down.

"They will. Please help Yamashiro when I'm gone," Thorson affirmed.

"And why do they get this shrine, nyaa?" Akashi continued unperturbed, playing the role of an overly inquisitive child as the other ships in the mess remained quiet.

"Because it's a necessary step in the war effort. It will prove that we're all here for the same purpose and that Sakura ships don't have to fear us. It's something we need."

"And Akashi had made the executive decision that spa is something you need, Shikikan, not to mention the ships who will fight for you. Will you feed them shards after every battle to heal them, nyaa?" Akashi pressed, forcing Thorson to consider that eventually, a battle in which he didn't win a flawless victory.

"I...don't know."

"Shikikan Thorson told Akashi he didn't know what he'd do without her on the base. Trust Akashi, nyaa," she pleaded. Thorson looked at Stevens.

"I see what you mean, Captain."

"You're just along for the ride, Thorson," he agreed.

"Very well Akashi, carry on," the Commander agreed. "But I need one of those food replication machines on the Pennsylvania by the end of the night. Shiratsuyu, assist her please and gather whatever you'll need to prepare meals for the fleet during our voyage. You'll have the entirety of the Pennsylvania's galley to yourself. Sound good?"

"Yes, Shikikan. I'll make preparations immediately!" She replied, stumbling as she rose to her feet and finding purchase as Akashi helped her steady herself.

"Let's go see if we can make a portable shard version!" Akashi suggested, leading Shiratsuyu off to the labs despite protests that she should pack her cookware first.

"Hatsuharu, Yuugure, you two will be in charge of the kitchens until our return. If you need help don't hesitate to ask Brooklyn or Captain Stevens, alright?" Thorson continued.

"Yeah, we can do that! I'll make tea for everyone," Yuugure answered for them both. Hatsuharu looked nervously at Stevens who waved back. She shrunk back behind her sister.

"Give her time, Captain. She's a shy one," Thorson advised. "And Shiranui?"

"Yes idiot, lecherous Shikikan?" She replied.

"Keep them safe," Thorson said simply. The ghost ship turned and began floating away, calling over her shoulder.

"For them, I will."

With the remaining forces given orders, Thorson looked between Yamashiro and Brooklyn. "Be safe while I'm gone, both of you. I need to go speak with the departing fleet."

"Hai, tono-sama," Yamashiro said softly, indulging in yet another hug. "Yamashiro must get in many many hugs before you leave since it will be days before you return!" Thorson breathed out heavily, slightly disturbing her hair. He brought a hand up to rub her ears. She nuzzled him affectionately.

"Yeah…"

* * *

As Thorson walked along the docks under increasingly cloudy skies, he came to his destroyers first. Laffey, Javelin, Vampire, and Downes were all watching carefully as bulins delivered shells and oil by the truckload, towing the supplies behind some of the Jeeps on the base. The tiny, white haired mechanics had developed a hair raising system to control the human sized vehicles. One would steer, a second would work the pedals, and a third would call out orders from the passenger's seat. Thorson considered the idea of bulins driving to be even more terrifying than Akashi and Laffey, but lo and behold no one had died and the resupply was proceeding apace. Fairly sure that no one was going to perish in a motor vehicle accident, he couldn't help but take his time looking over the new Laffey, a ship that seemed pulled from some sort of futuristic dystopia.

"Glad that boat's mine," he muttered. Laffey's ears twitched and she walked up to him.

"Laffey needs to care for Zed, but Laffey and her ship belong to the Commander. Don't forget when you are sleeping with Cleveland," she requested. He gave his affirmative in the form of a long, gentle headpat.

"How could I forget my first ship? Gather around everyone," he commanded. "Thank you. Just wanted to let you know about our cruising formation. The four of you are my most nimble ships, so when we aren't engaged I want you outside the battleship shell and providing recon."

"Knight Commander, praytell, what is this battleship shell of which you speak?" Vampire requested from under her parasol.

"Yeah sorry," he replied with a chuckle. "I guess I did make that up. Basically I plan to have the five battleships in a pentagon formation surrounding Ark Royal and our other more fragile ships. You lot are fast enough to weave in and out."

They all nodded with general understanding as Vampire spoke again. "The symbol of night and the forces of darkness, the pentagram. Thou hast my approval, oh Knight Commander mine."

A moment of silence followed as everyone looked at her and Thorson raised his brows. "I guess if the forces of darkness want to help against the sirens that'll be that. Anyway, everyone generally understand?"

"Yes, Commander!"

"Excellent. Javelin and Vampire, the two of you have the most anti-submarine experience, so please always be on opposite sides of the formation keeping your sonar online. Laffey and Downes, you two focus on surface threats."

"Will do! You got a flagship yet?" Downes asked excitedly.

"It'll be Penny for this mission."

"Damn, you really have a death wish! Oh well, that does make sense and all. Just don't forget about us little people!" Downes carried on, her mood not dampened in the slightest. It buoyed his own as he looked at Z23.

"Zed, it's your choice. You can sortie or remain here. If you do choose to come along, inform me which ship you'll be stationed on. I'm glad to see you're doing better today."

"Today has been a better day, Kommandant. If it's not too much trouble, might I spend this voyage with you aboard the Pennsylvania?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. I'll inform her. Any further questions?"

"Nope, all clear Knight Commander! Thanks for coming to speak with us; I'm totally pumped up," Javelin said with enthusiasm.

"Hang onto that fire. We'll need it. I'm off to check with the cruisers."

"See ya, Commander! Let's blow shit up!"

* * *

Further down the line Thorson found Indy and Portland together as always. Cleveland and Leander were close by, the two girls forming bonds over discussions of their sisters. It was then that Thorson considered they were both the lead ships of their class, the responsible big sisters. They waved as he approached.

"Good morning to you, Knight Commander!" Leander called.

"Good morning. Do you all have a second to speak about formation and tactics?" Thorson requested. They gathered around as he related his ideas for the shape of the formation. "The four of you will be moving in the area between the battleships and Ark Royal. Your most important job, Indy, will be providing defensive shielding for whatever portion of the formation is under heaviest assault.

"Got it," she said with confident simplicity.

"Indy!"

"Sister please."

"Portland, you are on offense as well as defense order when we need it most," Thorson continued.

"Anything for you and Indy, Commander!" She beamed, bouncing a bit on her feet as she seemed to ignore the fact that her prodigious chest was on full display. Leander and Cleveland were looking at her black, starry bikini top with jealousy, but Indy seemed uncharacteristically unconcerned. Thorson refocused them.

"Leander, I need you ready in the event of submarine warfare and...if things get really bad."

"Knight Commander?"

"If we need to retreat under heavy fire we will need your smoke. Make sure it's always at the ready."

"Oh, yes of course!" She replied with a sudden salute that ruffled her skirt just a tad. He returned it with a smile before turning his attention to the woman who had shared his bed the night before.

"They send aircraft at us, send them to the bottom," he ordered simply.

"Anything for you," she promised, causing his stomach to twist into a nervous and excited knot as Portland wrapped Indy in a tight hug and cooed at them.

"Isn't it so wonderful, Indy?! Commander is so cute, but not as cute as you!"

"Sister, please be quiet," Indy said with a look of apology to Thorson.

"The four of you all have a different role to play out there. Let the big ships deal the damage if you have to make a choice of where to spend your energy. Once your ships are loaded and ready you have the rest of the day free."

"Thanks Commander! Will you be with me for this one?" Cleveland requested. He shook his head.

"Pennsylvania will be the flagship for this operation."

"Can't win them all, I guess," Cleveland reasoned, gazing at her hull. "But I'll always have last night."

There was nothing Thorson could publicly say in reply so he saluted instead. They returned it. "I need to head on down the line."

"Understood, Knight Commander. We will be ready," Leander promised.

* * *

Finally Thorson came to his largest and most powerful ships, explaining to them his plan. Warspite looked confused, but Tennessee picked up on it.

"You want us to be a floating fortress," she deduced. "Force them to throw everything at us if they want to score a kill while all our other ships can fire back."

"Exactly," Thorson confirmed.

"As long as we take the punishment, it'll work," Tennessee continued, fixing him with a hard look.

"This is the best plan I have to ensure no one is picked off. We'll all come home or we'll all sink," he replied honestly, understanding the weaknesses of his plan.

"Commander, what if we established a rotation?" Arizona suggested. "We can maneuver pretty quickly when we're in battle mode. If one of us takes damage, another can move in and cover for her."

Thorson glanced to the skies, waving a finger in the air as he considered her suggestion. "That's a thought. That's definitely a thought. It would slow us down, but in a fight if the five of you constantly rotated around the formation like sharks they'd have to surround us, and you'd never have to turn your guns around. Arizona, nicely done. I'll ruminate on this as we travel. Oh, and the hairpin suits you."

"Thank you, Commander," she replied with a slight bow and a blush. Thorson turned to Warspite.

"Acceptable?"

"Indeed, Knight Commander. I won't forget the fact that you're sending us on a mission to help my country. We will be in contact."

"Of course. Radio the Pennsylvania with any concerns. She's the flagship."

Tennessee smirked and punched Penny in the arm as the elder Union battleship stared at him with open mouth.

"I'm...what?"

"You're the flagship for this operation, Penny."

Thorson watched closely as a host of emotions played over her face. "I would very much like to speak with you soon...alone. I accept this command appointment."

"Thank you all. Any questions?"

"What of my sister, tono-sama?" Fusou pressed.

"She's been given authority as the lead Sakura element on the base. Her orders are to defend the base and to proceed with construction of your shrine."

"You honor her with your trust, tono-sama. I'm sorry for my own mistrust."

"No offense taken. Will you be alright without her?" Thorson asked carefully, not wanting to imply he thought Fusou was weak. It was quite the opposite.

"I will, tono-sama. I will be surrounded by comrades and friends," Fusou assured him. "With your permission I will see to my resupply and spend some time with her."

"Of course. Thank you all."

"Yo, Belle! Let's hit the gym!" Downes suddenly intruded on their conversation, having sorted her affairs.

"Belle?" Thorson asked curiously.

"I will kill her and then you," Tennessee warned quietly as Arizona and Pennsylvania looked ready to lose it right then and there.

"Aww don't be that way! I know you need a spotter," Downes offered.

"Why do you suddenly care?" Tennessee spat.

"I mean, Commander here chose Cleveland, right? Stands to reason he's got a thing for athletic girls. Just you wait Commander, I'm gonna have a six pack before you know it! Just gotta make sure these new limbs work the same way under stress…"

"How can one pint sized destroyer be so insufferably energetic," Tennessee wondered, strutting forward and throwing Downes over her shoulder like a sandbag. "Fine, but we're doing this my way!"

Downes laughed delightedly and waved back at Thorson and the other four battleships as she was carried off.

"Well, that just happened," Thorson declared as Fusou and Warspite took their leave as well. "Arizona, I think it would be a good time for Penny and me to talk."

"I understand Commander, of course. Although…"

"Yes, Arizona?" Thorson asked with mild concern as the younger sister glanced away, playing with the hem of her uniform.

"If it's just you and Penny I think...I'm scared of battle, Commander."

Thorson and Pennsylvania shared a brief look. Judging by her face he couldn't be sure Arizona had broached the subject with her before. "It's alright, we'll all be there to protect you and-"

"Not that, Commander. I died once. That fate is no longer as frightening as it once was. I'm frightened...terrified really, of losing you or losing Penny."

"Ari," Pennsylvania whispered, reaching out and wrapping an arm around her sister. "You can't change war."

"But I can't lose you!" She cried, causing a passing bulin to look their way. Thorson rested a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Now isn't the time," he replied. "Arizona, I've said it over and over, we will all fight together and all sink together. I've been studying every book on ancient siege tactics I can find, every treatise on medieval warfare and classical naval doctrine that's in that library down in the school building. Your abilities are going to change naval warfare forever, and I'm going to do everything I can to ensure that each battle we fight is one that we don't just win, but one where we crush our enemies without mercy."

"I'm sorry. You're right, Commander. I just can't imagine going through what you and Penny did," Arizona replied softly, shaking her head as if to dispel the evil thoughts that suffused her mind. Thorson couldn't feel anything but compassion for her, marveling at a heart that would rather pass on than have to live without its sister. He didn't think himself worthy of being on that list. The Commander watched as a single tear formed at the corner of her eye; he reached forward with his left hand to brush it away. The tiny, shimmering bead rested on his skin for a brief moment before spreading over his knuckles and vanishing. In its wake his raw and broken skin knitted back together in an instant. Her voice seemed to sing within his head. He felt sick with the sensations but he couldn't deny what had just happened as he flexed his fingers.

"Ari, what in the world did you just do?" Pennsylvania asked, awestruck.

"I don't...know," she replied, equally confused. Thorson studied her carefully, wondering if the polished stone teardrop in her hair was glinting brighter or if it was just his imagination.

"Well, we appear to have the gift of the angels on our side," he whispered with utmost wonder. "Not sure how you lose with that ace up your sleeve."

Arizona gasped as he took her hand and ran his thumb over the back of her palm. Penny laughed.

"Take the compliment, sis. He never calls me an angel."

"Valkyrie isn't enough?" Thorson joked.

"Makes my heart flutter, you damn romantic."

"Arizona, go enjoy yourself today," he ordered. "When battle comes for us we'll be ready."

"I will, sir. Thank you for listening to me," Arizona replied, feeling her face and cubes burning with emotion as lightning raced from where he'd touched her straight to her core. She could barely hold steady on his blue eyes. After another moment of silent contact they broke away, with Arizona walking slowly toward the dormitories. Thorson turned to the elder sister.

"Did you know that Vampire has teeth, drinks blood, and can heal wounds like that?"

"No, sir. Sounds freaky as hell. What does that have to do with my sister?"

"If vampires and aliens exist...why not angels?" Thorson questioned the universe. Pennsylvania didn't have an answer for him.

"Let's head to my bridge. Sounds like I'll be hosting a few people."

* * *

"So the little doggy cook and the broken Ironblood," Pennsylvania said. "And you, of course. What a motley crew we'll be. Makes sense though. Pretty sure I'm the only one with crew quarters left."

"I apologize for the imposition," Thorson said respectfully. She looked at him with a surprisingly hurt expression.

"I get you practically alone for days on end. It's not a problem."

"Penny-"

"Just shut up and let me get it out, Commander! Please…"

Thorson nodded and seated himself in the captain's chair aboard the bridge. Penny rested her butt against a console and looked out at the activity on the docks below. "As you wish."

"I thought I could handle it. If it was Ari I'd be happy for her instead. That Fusou girl is so deep that she needs you to pull her out of the pit those bastards put her in. I wouldn't begrudge her your love."

"What do you mean?" Thorson requested sharply.

"You don't think we just talk about you, do you? Not even Tennessee thinks you're that vain."

"Course not."

"Well that woman put her sister in a situation that, without our intervention...your intervention, would have condemned that cute little Yamashiro to death...or maybe an undeath as the siren's thrall. Watch her closely Commander, she's far more fragile than she looks."

"Understood."

"And then of course there's me," Pennsylvania said with exasperation and disappointment in herself. "I must be the most fucked up of all of us, getting my main batteries bent out of shape over a cruiser." Thorson said nothing, resting his chin on his fist and propping himself up on the steering gear before him.

"I mean me, the ship that couldn't stand the idea of a sailor getting anywhere near my hull for years! Look what you've done to me!" She screamed, her green eyes burning bright behind a curtain of her slightly curly black hair, some of which hung in front of her face thanks to her agitated movements. "How the hell am I supposed to kill multiple Sakura carrier divisions if one man is enough to get me like this?" She lamented as Thorson found himself unable to contribute anything useful to her tirade that seemed more directed at herself than him.

"I think about you with her, making her scream like that. And it just makes me blush, my heart flutters, and I want to blow something up all at once. And now I need to spend ten days with you alone. Not really alone but pretty much alone cause this ship is big and if that little destroyer is hanging off of you 24/7 I'm going to-"

"Just hit me already," Thorson said, standing and offering his palms like a boxing coach.

"I don't want to hit you, I want to-" Penny clapped her mouth shut before stepping forward and slugging his palm hard as she could. It stung like anything but Thorson bore it.

"Damn you Union boats are strong. I approve," he smiled, flicking his hand at the wrist to get the blood flowing again. Penny was pacing. "What?"

"And now that you've decided fucking us is ok I'm worried you're going to do me just to get me to settle down."

"Point of clarification," Thorson raised a hand. "I made love to Cleveland. I didn't fuck her. No plans to fuck you either, unless that's what you want."

"I don't know what I want!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "You...you changed everything! You and that upbeat little cruiser...the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing. It's just jealousy," Thorson replied, crossing his arms over his chest as Penny stood straight and did the same. "We have time, let it out."

"You want this?" She asked, fully unbuttoning her top and letting him look as long as he wanted.

"Damn right I do."

"Alright. That'll...thanks, Commander."

"What, that's it?" Thorson asked with sudden surprise as Pennsylvania turned away.

"You think I want to be some pity fuck? You probably still smell like her. For now we have other things to discuss, Commander, like how you intend to use me and my sister."

"You mean...on the battlefield, right?" Thorson ventured carefully. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Of course. Or are you thinking with your other brain right now, filthy Commander?"

"You should like Shiranui."

"And the mood's very much gone," Penny declared with a shake of her head. "You intend to use us as a steel wall. Why?"

Thorson accepted her question and walked to stand beside her, gazing down at the docks. "A long time ago, centuries back, most ships would fight in close quarters. The most surefire way to disable a ship was to board and sink or capture it. Eventually, the weapons we could mount on ships became so powerful that was no longer necessary. Offense has long been more potent than defense. You and the other battleships are changing that. Remember Pearl Harbor, when you blocked that bomb?"

"How could I forget?" She recalled. "I saved your life."

"You did."

"And then you saved my sister."

"How many could you block now?" He demanded, returning them to the discussion at hand. A shield shimmered around Penny as she activated her rigging with practiced ease.

"Dozens," she growled in promise. "So what's your plan?"

"From what I can tell, and I intend to keep observing our battles for confirmation, each of you has to make a choice in battle. During times of serious stress you surprise me, but mostly there's a trade-off between attack, defense, and utility. Am I wrong?"

"No, that does sound about right," Pennsylvania agreed, considering her own cubes and their particular fluxes when she was in the middle of a fight.

"So let's say your fleet comes up against a ship that's capable of taking an immense amount of punishment. What would you do?"

"Hit it hard and fast, destroy the superstructure or its steering, wear it down and don't let her shift to offense," Penny answered confidently.

"And what if there was an entire fleet behind that screening ship?"

"I'd be fucked, sir. And not in the good way. So that's our job, eh? Take the hits and let the others destroy them?"

"Work as a unit and achieve victory," Thorson reframed the situation. "Laffey has a siren weapon on her ship now. We have extraordinary firepower outside of you and Tennessee at long last."

"And the royals are no slouches either, I'm sure. Well I'm convinced, Commander. They won't get past us," Pennsylvania promised. "Just know we can only take so much."

"I know. Akashi's working on it," Thorson replied with a disbelieving laugh.

"How so, sir?"

"Apparently we're getting a spa."

* * *

That evening the fleet assembled on the docks. Stevens' crew had decamped to the base for meals and in return could be seen milling about at the direction of the bulins. They'd quickly discovered that the little mechanics were big fans of being petted on the head, and so the games had begun. Those sailors who put in hard work were allowed to give them attention. Those who slacked where whacked with large wrenches. With the constant activity in the background, Thorson watched as his fleet said their goodbyes to friends and sisters. Downes and Cassin were hugging it out while Yamashiro and Fusou conversed in hushed tones off to one side. Shiratsuyu was giving Yuugure and Hatsuharu some final pointers on cooking, and the kittens were saying farewell to Ark Royal, who gifted them with another lemon drop each.

"Take care of them, please," Thorson requested of Stevens and Brooklyn.

"No worries, Commander. We've both made very clear to the crew what's acceptable and what isn't. I think having Brooklyn and Cassin along for the ride has really opened their minds to what these girls can do, while acknowledging they're still young women," Stevens explained.

"You have my thanks," Thorson replied, taking Brooklyn into a chaste embrace. "You've grown so much since I let you go."

"And you've grown since I left. You'll always be my Commander. Fair winds and calm seas to you, Commander Thorson."

"Thanks Brooklyn. No sense waiting any longer I suppose. Alright!" He raised his voice. "Say your final goodbyes. We're heading out!" With a cheer from those nearby, Thorson's fleet said farewell, activated their rigging, and headed for their vessels. The Commander, Zed, and Shiratsuyu headed for the Pennsylvania where she was docked. Sailors waved their caps and Yamashiro called out to him as the fleet sounded their horns and moved out in formation. After situating the other two passengers and ensuring they were alright, Thorson made his way to the bridge. Zed was right on his heels. Pennsylvania looked them over and nodded before turning back to the open ocean as darkness fell.

"Set our heading, Penny," Thorson ordered.

"Aye, sir," she replied, turning east and forming the front left point of the formation. Her rigging shimmered to life and she hailed the fleet via radio. "All ships form up on me. Let's show Big E how to really go to war."


	38. Chapter 38

On the morning of the fourth full day of their voyage, February the 13th, Thorson emerged from the interior of the Pennsylvania to cool temperatures and calm sea breezes. With sunrise still on the way he felt himself shiver a moment, walking towards the bow as he waited for the tropical sun he'd been getting accustomed to. He wasn't particularly surprised to find her there as well.

"Did you sleep?" He asked, checking up on her as Pennsylvania turned her head enough to glance at him out of the corner of her eye. To their right they could see the proud hull of the Tennessee slicing through the ocean her many guns on display. Behind them trailed the rest of Thorson's fleet, holding formation as they carried on through long, boring stretches of open water that no warring nations bothered with.

"Enough," she replied, standing a pace to the left so he could join her despite already ample room on deck. Above their heads one of Fusou's seaplanes flew off towards the western horizon, joined by a handful of Fulmars from Ark Royal. With friendly waters left behind, Thorson had ordered air patrols. "Good. Last thing we need is getting caught out," Pennsylvania nodded approvingly.

"Last thing _I_ need is heroics like what you pulled getting everyone here from Hawaii," Thorson said, wondering if Penny even felt the early morning chill. Her sleeves were rolled up and her uniform was just as open as always. If anything, Thorson thought she was intentionally giving him reason to look.

"Downes and Cassin would have died," she explained simply.

"And fortunately, no one is in danger of dying right now," Thorson clarified. "Seriously Penny-"

"I'm fine!" She cut him off, closing her eyes as the first direct rays of sunshine warmed her face from the east. "Commander, I'll be ready when the action finds us, you know that."

"And you know I care about more than the status of your weapons systems," he replied.

"You should know damn well that you're the reason the rest of me is...like this!" She snapped back, unable to really put into words the exciting and detestable tension in her chest whenever she saw him. The Commander hung his head and peered down into the dark blue chop below, allowing Penny to look him over without the added complications of eye contact.

"Yeah, sorry," he muttered.

"You know, I actually believe you," Pennsylvania scoffed, looking out to sea herself. "I don't think even someone like you is dumb enough to intentionally piss me off like this."

"You're starting to sound like Tennessee," Thorson ventured, perhaps not fully awake enough to avoid danger.

"And you're one step away from being thrown into the Pacific. But…" Penny trailed off and looked at the few clouds above them that the sun was painting orange. "I guess there's the other half of you that came out here and decided to keep me company."

"Wasn't intentional," Thorson offered the out.

"I don't care. You stayed."

"Kind of romantic, in a naval warfare sort of way?" He chuckled ruefully under his breath. She turned to him.

"It is romantic, Andrew." Penny didn't know if she started it or not, but her lips were on his in an instant. The fact that Tennessee and possibly her own sister could see her only made her cubes sing louder. It was a significantly more fulfilling kiss than the ones they'd shared atop the island. Those had been awkward in one moment and desperate in another. She didn't even know if they were in love or if the gesture meant anything at all beyond the fact that they both derived physical satisfaction from one another. The active movement of his lips on hers, the way his tongue caressed her own, that was proof enough he was enjoying her. She enjoyed him right back. For a moment Pennsylvania considered that perhaps there was not need for much else. The thought was a comforting one. Not as comforting as the feeling of Thorson's hand circling her waist and holding their hips together, but comforting nevertheless.

"For the record...I didn't start that," Thorson breathed when Penny finally let him up for air.

"You finished it though," she replied with a hint of hunger in her confident tone, giving her Commander a satisfied smile. "Guess it's a good thing one of us is so honest."

"Guess so," Thorson agreed, unable to say much else. Pursuing her on an operation felt wrong. But accepting her felt very right.

"Oh yeah, cause that's what every woman wants to hear after a kiss at sunrise," Penny remarked sarcastically.

"Taking you to bed would be irresponsible," Thorson murmured. It was enough to put a contented smirk on her face. He wanted to, it was just an issue of 'responsibility'.

"Is this what 'it's complicated' means?" She teased.

"Complicated doesn't even begin to describe it," Thorson clarified, nevertheless placing an arm across her shoulders and holding her to his side.

"Well, we established you want my body and you like kissing me. Doesn't sound too complicated," she countered, turning to face him and leave a brief peck at the corner of his lips. "I'm doing better, Commander. We've all had some time to talk, get the royals comfortable with Fusou, that sort of stuff. Cleveland's a different woman now. You made her happy and the way she talks about her sisters, wherever they are...she's more hopeful than I've ever heard."

"Doubt sleeping with me had anything to do with that," Thorson demurred, fiddling with his cap with his free hand.

"Maybe not directly," Pennsylvania acknowledged. "But it's plain as day to the rest of us. We've known her longer than you, Commander, a lot longer. That night the two of you shared together was good for her. That's all I'll say."

"Sorry you have to get caught up in it," Thorson tried.

"Don't you dare. I'm not weak like that. If I wasn't interested you'd know very well," she insisted. "When the time comes...and don't give me that look. I know it will unless we die in Java."

"Penny…"

"Shut it, just covering all my bases. We die? Well then we die. If we live, then when we sleep together you'd better use your mouth on me like you did her. Girl won't shut up about it."

"Oh dear lord," Thorson groaned in embarrassment. Penny laughed boldly.

"You're too easy to play with, Commander. Just stay focused on what it meant to her, yeah? You and I? We'll figure our own way."

"That is...thank you," he said earnestly. It wasn't that Thorson regretted his night with Cleveland, but it was undeniably an inexorable step into a different world with a different fleet dynamic. Doubt accompanied that decision as it did all other major decisions he made. Having Penny there to reassure him was more than enough to compel him to give her a final kiss, this one on her temple. "This does feel easy, doesn't it?"

"Maybe one of these nights I'll work up the courage to throw Zed overboard and share your cabin myself."

Thorson looked at Penny for a long moment, unable to weigh the seriousness of her statement. She rolled her eyes right back. "I know it's necessary; has nothing to do with your body and everything to do with what those bastards did to her. Doesn't change the fact. Breakfast soon?"

"I was going to help her out today actually," Thorson replied, happy for the change of subject. "I can't read about tactics all day."

"Find anything good?"

"Maybe, we'll see. You going back to the bridge?"

"In a moment. I'm enjoying the sun."

"Then I'll see you at breakfast. Later, Penny."

"See you, Andrew."

Thorson couldn't help but glance back at her before walking off across the deck on his way to the galley. Those verdant eyes never left him.

* * *

"Oh, good morning Shikikan!" Shiratsuyu called as the door to the galley opened and her breakfast preparations were paused. "Just give me a moment!" The young dog morph quickly washed her hands before checking on simmering rice and approaching him.

"Good morning," Thorson replied politely, wondering why Shiratsuyu was staring so intently at him. The answer became clear when she held out her arms tentatively. Her slowly wagging tail began to whip back and forth as Thorson agreed to her gesture and took her into a hug. Her ears tickled his chin as he waited, allowing her to experiment a bit with what many others in his fleet did on the regular. "I was hoping I could assist you today. Do you need any help?" He asked, trying to move things along.

"I think breakfast is covered, Shikikan, but I could use help preparing for lunch. The girls are always very hungry."

"We have been making good time but I guess battleships can only move so fast. Can't be helped. What do you need from me?" Thorson queried, releasing Shiratsuyu to tend to the rice again while he approached a large crate of eggs. A wooden spoon struck him on the arm.

"I need you to wash your hands and not disturb breakfast," she told him, making every effort to appear in control of the situation, that was until she realized what she'd done.

"Uwawawa! I just hit Shikikan! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Shiratsuyu's sudden panic was alleviated by a gentle hand on her head, a tactic Thorson was quickly discovering worked far better on the Sakura than other factions. He blamed the animal traits.

"I've had far worse. I'll stay out of your hair. What should I do for lunch?"

"I was going to make some curry, serve it with whatever rice is left after breakfast. You can cube vegetables and chicken, and please be sure to wash everything."

"I appreciate your dedication to cleanliness," Thorson smiled.

"I prefer the mess hall at the base. It's very clean with plenty of light," she replied, pausing and looking at the ceiling as though she'd forgotten something very important. When whatever it was came to her, she immediately returned to her stove and tended to breakfast. With his orders given, Thorson set about gathering the things she'd set aside for that afternoon's meal.

"Are your sisters excellent cooks like you?" Thorson asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Shiratsuyu lifted a pan of frying eggs from the stove before throwing him a sad glance.

"No, Shikikan. Shigure and Yuudachi are more likely to eat you out of house and home than prepare you a meal. I suppose I might as well include Yukikaze too. She's a Kagerou class destroyer and a cat, unlike us Shiratsuyu class girls...but she has always been with us."

"You miss them," Thorson replied, the truth more than evident in her voice.

"Of course, Shikikan. They are my dear sisters and friends."

"And now you serve the enemy," Thorson added darkly. To his surprise Shiratsuyu didn't seem worried about that.

"There are many ships who fervently follow the fox sisters. Atago and Takao, Ayanami, Hiryuu and Soryuu, Kongou and Hiei, Haruna and Kirishima. The list goes on, Shikikan. Many of them fight for strength, honor, freedom, and other grand causes. The sirens claim to offer us this. I was never sure. My sisters though? They do not trouble themselves with lofty ideals for the most part. Yuudachi loves meat, eating, and fighting. Shigure loves pranks and playing around with Yukikaze. She was good friends with Yamashiro as well. Both of those two claim to be blessed by the goddess of fortune. They're simple ships, all of whom are more powerful than me when they decide to actually fight. I just hope we don't face them."

"Wouldn't you want to see them again?" Thorson wondered. Shiratsuyu placed a plate of food in Akashi's device. In the future, he would definitely credit the minty kitty as having a hand in inventing the microwave. After a brief moment the plate was replicated thanks to a generous helping of crude oil. The young chef turned to him and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I remember what happened to Nachi. You thrashed us without a single battleship. I would rather my sisters never met you, Shikikan. I believe in your fight, but that doesn't change reality," Shiratsuyu whispered.

"And if they do find me...how do I get them to surrender?" He pressed. She smiled weakly.

"Food? Playtime? Belly rubs? I don't know, Commander. It may not be up to them. Traitors are shot."

"Like Shiranui."

"Yes, Shikikan."

Thorson and Shiratsuyu spent the rest of their time in silence, with the young Sakura soon heading out to deliver meals to Penny and Zed before using the radio to summon the rest of the shipgirls to the Pennsylvania to get their share. With the fleet cruising along, placing their hulls on 'autopilot' for a few minutes was not a big deal for the girls who used their rigging to skate back and forth between vessels. Thorson was left behind in the galley, taking out his anger on vegetables and chicken parts as he wondered how to save three more ships who he should only have considered enemies.

* * *

Another five days passed without great event. Occasionally Vampire or Leander would radio in possible sonar contacts, but they were not engaged by any forces. Fusou and Ark Royal would send daily reports based on their scout planes, but it remained clear that wherever the action was in the Pacific, Thorson and his fleet were not yet there.

Shipgirls would come and go from the Pennsylvania, visiting the Commander and Penny, retrieving meals, and generally remaining social as they approached Southeast Asia. Even Zed was getting some time with Laffey and Javelin, with the two of them showing up every day to carry their friend away over the waves to play or skate around with their rigging.

The three friends had just departed the Pennsylvania on the evening of the 18th, watched carefully by the Commander and Penny as the sun set in the west. With not a cloud above, the sky was content to turn its shades of yellow and indigo without much fanfare. It was of little consequence to those on the bridge. They had other more pressing concerns.

"She's like a different person," Thorson whispered, watching a now very grown Laffey carrying Zed off for some quality time. Penny stood next to him with her arms behind her back.

"Just on the outside, Commander. It's still the same somnolent destroyer on the inside, the one we all know and love."

"She absorbed siren tech!"

"And beat it with your help! We're all siren tech, Commander. Don't say it like that," she urged. Thorson closed his eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Penny. I truly forget sometimes."

"And I think we're all thankful for that."

"To business?" He asked, gesturing to a table in the corner of a bridge where a flashlight rested on a map. They took up positions on two sides.

"It should be about a day more," Pennsylvania advised, bending over the chart of the Pacific along with Thorson. "And just get your staring out of the way now. I'm not buttoning my top."

"Did you hear me complaining?" Thorson demanded with a smirk. She returned it.

"No, but your eyes should be focused on Java, Commander."

"Fair enough, though I doubt even the tropical landscapes will ever hold a candle to your body. Way I see it we have to options. We'll be entering the area around the Philippines any moment, which means high alert from here on out."

"Sending the order now," Penny replied with fluttering eyes, receiving input from Warspite, Fusou, and all the Union vessels. "All ships are at full detection capability, sir."

"Good. Thank you," he said, making her chest swell with praise. "So our choices are navigating the islands of the Banda Arc, or punching straight through the Celebes Sea and the Makassar Strait. You haven't been able to contact any Union or allied installations?"

"No sir. I've been trying to maintain a low profile but...there's nothing."

"Then we go through the Makassar Strait," Thorson declared.

"Sir?"

"If the allies still hold it, we can use it for resupply and to offer our assistance in the area. If Zed and Warspite were right and the Sakura have conquered more territory here...well...let's just say I don't mind sending a message."

"Tennessee says she likes the way you think, sir," Penny declared with a hearty laugh. Thorson cocked a brow at her. "I'm not sharing everything, but that was too good to pass up. Permission to disagree, sir?"

"Granted," Thorson replied curiously. "Go on, Penny."

"We should avoid both areas and travel around the north side of the main island. In the open ocean, Tenn and I would take on a hundred destroyers, but against the Sakura in those narrow confines…"

"I see what you mean. You're tough, not invincible. And in those sorts of engagements it would be difficult to rotate damaged ships. Not to mention you lose your range advantage," Thorson muttered, running through the logic himself. "Counterpoint."

"Go ahead, Commander."

"For starters, technically if we can slip within the activation range of enemy torpedoes we will regain the range advantage. The closer we travel to the mainland, the more we expose ourselves to land-based aircraft. You all performed splendidly against that siren attack force, but I get the sneaking suspicion that they went intentionally easy on us. The Japanese air force won't. Borneo was under Sakura control before we even left port. If anything the situation has deteriorated. Additionally, if we sink or capture an enemy destroyer, that's worth more to me than a wing of bombers," Thorson added.

"You're that confident?"

"Surrender or die is usually an easy choice," he replied softly. Pennsylvania nodded.

"I don't know how you'll do it, but if you can...we need more escort ships. Four destroyers for five battleships?"

"I know, it's not ideal against the Sakura and their torpedoes," he agreed.

"Look on the bright side, we'd win any slugfest with the Ironblood," Penny reasoned.

"Wrong theater," Thorson chuckled. "But it's what we've got. More artillery than the Sakura armies have in all likelihood…" Thorson's face darkened. "I just can't help but think we're falling into a bear trap."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"This is the Sakura's back yard. They control the seas and they want these islands. The Union has no ground forces here yet and we're probably the only major Union fleet with any capital ships for hundreds of miles. I'm beginning to wonder why we came here at all and why no one has tried to stop us."

"Now is definitely not the time for those thoughts," Penny warned. "Worst comes to worst we fight our way out, flee south to Australia and head home. We'll crush this trap if it springs."

"Then let's go. Radio the instructions and tell Cleveland to keep her eyes peeled. She's our best detection against air and surface ships."

"Yes sir...orders received by the fleet," Penny eventually supplied. "You can hear the pride in Cleveland's voice by the way. So now...we wait."

"Lord only knows what tomorrow will bring," Thorson declared solemnly, contemplating sailing straight through territory covered by Sakura air patrols. At least he had his own carrier.

"Hey, come here," Penny demanded softly, walking around the table and embracing him tenderly. She frowned. "Your heart is beating too quickly, Andrew. We've got hours before any sort of action. It'll be alright."

"You weren't there when we killed Nachi…"

"How do you intend to fight a war without killing?"

"Rather poorly," Thorson admitted, resting his head against hers and breathing deeply. She smelled like the fjords his family had visited once, a soothing blend of spring flowers and sea breeze. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to give orders that will kill dozens or hundreds of men. I was a nobody until a couple months ago."

"You must be ready, or I...we will all die," Pennsylvania promised. "We were made for war, Commander. We will not look poorly upon you for doing what must be done."

Penny's words of compassion had Thorson pulling back to gaze at her lovingly. "Thank you for sharing the burdens of command."

"If you want to kiss me…I'd like that," she told him. The quickly darkening bridge seemed like a perfect setting. Their lips had just brushed together when the door to the bridge slammed open and a cacophony of voices interrupted them.

"Knight Commander!" Javelin shouted as a small, blonde, Ironblood missile slammed into Thorson's side and began hugging him for dear life, apologizing all the while.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Thorson was about to request an explanation when Laffey spoke up, standing quietly beside her friend. "Zed thinks something is out there. Laffey could not sense anything."

"Javelin?"

"Nothing definite on sonar either, Commander. We spoke with the others on the way here. No one had anything."

"I'm sorry!" Zed continued to sob, prompting Thorson to shift his attention to her.

"It's alright. You're safe. The fleet is safe. I'm here," he assured her as Penny looked on silently. Her disgruntled expression at being interrupted had changed quickly to one of pity as she looked down at the terrified girl in Thorson's arms.

"Laffey, Javelin, the both of you should return to your ships. We're almost certainly within the range of land based air patrols. From here on out you should consider us in enemy territory. We'll be in radio contact," he promised, knowing how hard it would be for them to leave her. The two of them nodded and saluted.

"Yes, Knight Commander."

"Laffey will go now. Take care of Zed please, Commander."

He waved to them a final time before they departed, casting a quick glance at Pennsylvania before returning to Zed. "Hey, what happened out there? You're safe now."

"I know, I know, I just-" she rambled, taking pause to breathe rapidly. "There was something out there!"

Thorson had no way of knowing if Zed was right or not. She had no rigging and no ship to aid in detection. His fleet wasn't detecting anything nearby. But that didn't mean sirens couldn't spoof them.

"I'm really sorry, Kommandant!"

"Stop with that. He's not caring for you because he pities you," Pennsylvania said sternly, reaching out with her hand in what she thought was an attempt to comfort the young destroyer.

"Please no!" She shrieked as Penny drew too close. Any happiness Thorson had derived from Zed's apparent improvement was shattered. There was still plenty of road to be traveled, apparently. Her comfort with him and her best friends did not extend further. He wrapped an arm around Z23 and rested a hand on her head, removing her beret so he could soothe her scalp directly. She quieted and buried her head into his chest in an attempt to disappear. Penny and Thorson looked at one another.

"It's alright, Zed. Penny is part of this fleet and a good friend of Laffey's. She won't hurt you," he promised, motioning with a jerk of his head for Penny to rest her hand on his. Slowly they comforted the destroyer until her crying was reduced to the occasional quiet sob and Thorson allowed Penny's fingers to slip between his own. Over time and with repetitive motion he withdrew his own hand. Penny's remained to ensure comfort until his was finally free. He hugged her with both arms as Zed gasped, now more than aware that she was being touched by two people.

"It...it's good," she whispered. "Thank you. Please continue."

With Zed traveling aboard the Pennsylvania, Thorson had considered it prudent to make the older shipgirl aware of what had been done to Zed during her years in the Kriegsmarine. They both understood her need for the touch of trusted individuals. Over time as darkness fell outside the two of them could slowly feel Zed's shoulder and core muscles relaxing as she got to experience the warmth and comfort of being between Penny and Thorson during a hug. The battleship looked sternly at her Commander often, saddened by the thin state of the destroyer's body. Three warm meals a day were doing wonders, but as with her mind, only time would fully restore her body. He didn't know how long they all remained there like some dysfunctional family, but eventually Zed stood straight and they allowed her freedom.

"Danke, mein Kommandant. And you as well, Pennsylvania. I am alright now."

"Good. Don't…" Penny scratched her chin a moment and looked to the ceiling. "Don't bear everything by yourself. That's part of being in a fleet."

Thorson beamed at her as Zed bowed shyly. "I'll remember that. For now I think I'll retire to our cabin, Kommandant. I'm sorry, and thank you again."

The two 'adults' were left in silence as Z23 politely closed the door behind her.

"Put Kriegsmarine High Command on my list," Penny growled.

"That would be the sirens now. High command is dead."

"Fine by me. The worst part is the apologizing…"

"I know…"

"Almost felt like, I don't know," Penny said, resting against Thorson like a familiar lover in need of a shoulder after a long day. "That was hard."

"I'm here."

"I know." She allowed her arms to envelop his broad back and sighed with comfort as he did the same. "Andrew."

They remained in that embrace until their legs stiffened and their feet became sore.

"I don't think I want to take the chance we survive this, Andrew. Spend the night with me? Make love to me?" Penny requested proudly, softly. Thorson nodded silently, almost two weeks of growing closeness and physical interaction reaching their desired and perhaps inevitable conclusion. Her green eyes seemed to smolder in the dark. Thorson had a vision of dragons.

"Not here," he murmured.

"But she…"

"It'll be fine, trust me," Thorson insisted, fairly familiar with Zed's sleeping patterns. He took Penny by the hand and led her from the bridge. Down into the bowels of the ship they went, electricity sparking between their clasped palms with every step. The excitement Penny felt within her chest was tempered only by their time with Zed and the fact that war loomed on the morning horizon. When they reached the crew quarters they found Zed fast asleep, her bed a few feet from Thorson's. Pennsylvania followed as he approached and got her attention before stroking Zed's head affectionately. The young woman murmured 'Kommandant' and turned over in her sleep, far away in dreamland. Penny whispered to him.

"Is this…what women feel for their children?" Her voice was heavily conflicted, curious, and uncertain. Thorson shook his head.

"I'll never know."

"You'll be a father one day."

"If I survive…"

Without another word Penny rested her hands against Thorson's chest and pushed back gently, unbuttoning his uniform on the way to his own cot. It was completely unremarkable and not big enough for comfort but it was his bed, and he had opened it to her. After his shirt and pants fell to the floor Penny undid her own uniform, allowing him to watch in the almost darkness. She discarded her heels, jacket, and the leather harness she wore at mid-thigh. Her movements were precise with a hint of seduction, but mainly conveyed a desire to bare her body to him gracefully. Thorson felt his arousal grow as his eyes trailed over her thigh high stockings, black lace panties and bra, but once his eyes met hers again he found it relatively easy to remain there. He shifted back to make room and she snuggled up next to him, her hair partially obscuring her eyes as they kissed, touched, and committed taboo.

"I love you, Andrew Thorson," Penny's breath whispered over his lips before she turned on her other side, pressing her toned butt against his pelvis and pulling her underwear to the side. Thorson took the clear invitation, holding her body firmly and kissing her rigging mark gently. It was in the shape of a winged helm and he couldn't help the words that spilled from his lips into her ear as the two of them became one. She clutched the sheets tightly between her fingers as he filled her completely and returned the dedication of her heart.

"I love you, my Valkyrie."

More than an hour later, Penny finally felt herself drifting off to sleep, warmed by Thorson's body both around her and still within her. Her cubes thrummed contentedly and she felt she now understood in no uncertain terms why Cleveland seemed different of late. She was truly a woman now, one who had used her body not just for war, but to receive and give pleasure. At dawn she would go to battle with her man, completed. "When the sun rises," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"When the sun rises," he agreed, planting a final kiss on the nape of her neck as she seemed to accept him fully and without reservation. They fit together, perfectly. His feet brushed her toes and her thighs rested warmly against his. His arms circled her comfortably and he had just the right height advantage to get a comforting face full of her silken hair. A contentedness settled within Thorson that he had not felt with Cleveland, the sense that he had bedded a woman very much his equal, a partner who would stand by him to the bitter iron bottom of the ocean. Thorson refused to say the final words aloud. _We go to war._


	39. Chapter 39

Bali Sea, 100 miles northeast of Badung Strait, February 20th, 0800 Hours

"I'm real sorry about that whole dustup there nee-san. I didn' mean it, honest!" Ooshio called over the radio as she and her eldest sister headed back to Makassar following a successful nighttime operation in the Badung Strait.

"It's fine, onee-chan. I was firing as well. You just scratched my paint is all. I didn't hurt you?"

"Naw, I'm just dandy Asashio. After what happened ta Michishio I guess I was feelin' a bit jumpy is all."

"Far worse things have happened during friendly fire incidents in the dead of night," Asashio assured her little sister before covering her mouth in a wide yawn. They'd been underway for more than a day. "The transports landed safely, the airfield on Bali was secured without incident, and we drove off the allied naval forces. We have nothing to be ashamed of, Ooshio."

"That was a mighty fine torpedo by Arashio for sure. I'm a little jealous actually. I do hope them allied sailors got rescued though…"

"Ooshio, we're at war," Asashio reminded her sister. The young woman's pale blue cat ears wilted slightly as she surveyed the open ocean of the Java sea.

"I know that, nee-san. But Michishio got hurt an' all, ya know? Just gets me thinkin'. Long as we make it back to Makassar she'll be right as rain with Arashio towin' her. But those boys...we just left em there in the dark."

"You are a gentle soul, Ooshio. Don't let Jintsuu or the others hear those thoughts," Asashio warned her sister. "I know you serve the gods...but they seem very far away right now."

"I miss em too, Asashio-nee. Nagato-sama, Fusou-sama, Yamashiro-sama...I don' wanna think of it too much, think that the gods have abandoned us. Let's just focus on gettin' our sister back in shape," Ooshio eventually replied, walking onto deck and glancing behind her. Far to the south, she could barely make out the silhouettes of the Arashio, the Michishio, and one of the two transports that has delivered Sakura soldiers to Bali. Her heart almost stopped when she turned back to the north. "Asashio! It's burnin'! Look at the smoke there! That's Makassar, innit?!"

"I see it! Adjust course to starboard! We will try to get closer using the island to the south as cover. We need to figure out what happened and report to Jintsuu-sama. This could scuttle the Java invasion timetable. How in the world did they slip past our air patrols?"

"What about Michishio! She's dyin'!" Ooshio cried in distress.

"Makassar is still the nearest port...I don't know, nee-chan. This is all we can do. I'm radioing Arashio now." Asashio informed her sisters of the situation and her proposed course correction before attempting to establish contact with the main fleet. She poured every once of power she possessed into her communications array in a desperate attempt to pass the information along at great distance. She thought herself safe on Sakura channels. She was wrong.

* * *

"Commander, it's Fusou on the line for you," Penny informed Thorson seriously as the two of them oversaw the destruction of Makassar from the bridge of her ship. The fleet had been blessed with luck and skill on the prior day, with cloud cover, intermittent storms, and Ark Royal's Fairey squadrons ensuring that no Sakura air patrols could report their position to the enemy. On the morning of the 20th they had sailed into Makassar harbor, fourteen ships strong, and opened fire.

Transport ships sunk where they were docked, laid low by torpedoes and a rain of small caliber shells from Laffey and the other destroyers. The handful of warships stationed there, two destroyers and a light cruiser, lasted less than five minutes against Portland, Indianapolis, and secondary fire from the American battleships. The largest guns in the fleet had loaded heavy shells and targeted every bit of military hardware and infrastructure they could see. Warspite delighted in destroying the handful of fixed artillery positions with pinpoint accuracy that had even Tennessee nodding with respect. Arizona and Pennsylvania turned the repair facilities and ammunition depots into smoldering, burning wrecks.

Tennessee had been charged with remote bombardment of the local airfield, located thanks to the sacrifice of a handful of Ark Royal's aircraft. They were shot down by land based anti-aircraft guns, but not before the raven haired beauty had discerned the coordinates for bombardment. The royal carrier had assured Thorson that with some rest and a few good meals her fleet of aircraft would be full strength yet again. Tennessee, of course, had delighted in the task, sending barrage after barrage inland to devastate the hangars and tarmac. On Thorson's orders the city was spared, but he knew that he'd still presided over the death of hundreds of Japanese soldiers, the flags of two nations and a Sakura splinter group waving proudly in the bay and mocking the surviving defenders.

"Fusou, what is it?" Thorson asked soberly, glancing behind him to where Zed and Shiratsuyu sat. The two of them were on the bridge for safety, and they looked just as bad as Thorson felt at such a brutal display of power.

"Tono-sama, we are not alone," she warned.

"Go on."

"The destroyer Asashio, of destroyer division eight, is within radio range. She's attempting to reach Jintsuu, who apparently commands the main force in this region."

"What do you know of them?"

"The four sisters of the eighth division are tender and simple souls whose hulls were laid down in country shipyards," Fusou replied with hesitation before her voice hardened. "Jintsuu is a seasoned warrior and superb tactician. If we meet her on the field the battle will not be easy."

"So there are ships crewed by shipgirls in the theater...thank you Fusou, this is invaluable. Please continue to monitor the radio as we plan our next move."

"Understood, tono-sama. I trust you to do what is necessary and right. The gods watch over us all."

"How am I supposed to live up to that?" Thorson demanded of Pennsylvania. She threw an arm around his shoulder.

"You've already done the gods of war proud. You spoke of capturing or sinking destroyers? Sounds like we have a new objective. I'll get the fleet ready to move South. You touch base with the scouts," Penny ordered, though she was coy enough to make it sound like a suggestion. In the back of Thorson's mind he knew that if his command ever grew to the size of a navy, Penny would be one of his commanders.

"Agreed. Put me through to Fusou and Ark," he requested, not wanting to exploit the link between the two of them too heavily. It was consumed by tender memories of lovemaking in the dark, hardly suitable for active combat.

"Line is open on the required channels, sir. Warspite is on as well."

"Thank you. Ark, Fusou, I need the two of you to dispatch scouts to the south. Can't imagine they'd be coming from the north. Find the destroyers Fusou mentioned and give us a heading.

"Yes sir, Knight Commander."

"Hai, tono-sama."

* * *

"Nee-san, I know I'm not the sharpest blade in the Navy but I don' really think this is supposed ta be happening," Ooshio ventured, seeing a squadron of four aircraft with Royal Navy markings circling above them along with one Sakura seaplane, likely launched from a heavy cruiser or battleship. It was so out of place that neither of the girls had fired.

"I'm just as confused as you are," Asashio agreed as she and Ooshio drew closer to the billowing black smoke on the horizon. They were still far from the shelter of the island and strait to the south of Makassar when they saw them. As two of the royal aircraft detached and headed further south, Asashio was suddenly struck with panic. Their chances of shooting them down were almost nil and she couldn't believe the number of enemy ships on the horizon. "Arashio, Michishio, turn around and run now! Try to get through the Banda Arc to Palau or make it back to Borneo! We'll do what we can to stall them! Ooshio, load Type 93's and prepare to fire!"

"Asashio, we don' stand a chance!" The young shrine maiden cried.

"...I know, nee-chan. The best we can do is try to die well, give our sisters time, and ensure someone learns why those air patrols went missing yesterday."

A gentle sob came over the radio as Ooshio tried to accept the fates of war. Asashio was not doing much better, seeing broad Union battleship hulls leading the charge in a brazen display of confidence. The fleet even had an aircraft carrier. None of it made sense. The ABDA was supposed to be undersupplied, devoid of capital ships, and slowly routing. This fortress of steel was something entirely different. "I'm scared, Asashio-nee."

"I am too, Ooshio, but we have no choice. If we run, they'll catch Michishio. Fire now."

Aboard the Pennsylvania, Thorson relayed orders to his fleet. "All shields focus below the waterline. Anyone in the front of the formation hold your fire and prepare to take hits. Warspite, fire a warning shot. I know you're accurate enough to miss."

"You intend to offer them surrender, Knight Commander?" The battleship asked suspiciously. "This is not the same as with the Ironblood."

"No, but I've killed enough people today already."

"You are familiar with victory or death?" Warspite ventured.

"Let me hope they don't adhere to such a motto," he requested.

"Hmmm very well, Knight Commander. Firing now." Warspite's fore guns shifted and fired, sending four rounds arcing over his fleet at the two Sakura destroyers. Meanwhile, Thorson spoke to Fusou.

"Did you and Ark manage to get a positive ID?"

"Yes, tono-sama. The two within range are Asashio and Ooshio. Behind them a few miles are Arashio and Michishio. Apparently the latter is damaged and being towed by her sister."

"Do you think they'll surrender?" He asked seriously.

"I cannot say, tono-sama. But I would like to try."

"Then do it. Consider yourself my authority. Radio me if you need my help."

"Yes, tono-sama. I will begin negotiations at once. Please try to hold your fire if you can."

"We'll see what's possible. Thorson out."

Back aboard the Ooshio, the young maiden shrieked and recoiled as rounds from Warspite sailed overhead and crashed into the ocean just behind her. "Asashio!"

"Stay focused, reload, and fire!"

"But why did they only fire once?" She wondered, her kansen accent thick with fear. The radio crackled.

"This is Sakura battleship Fusou, serving under the command of Shikikan Andrew Thorson of the Union Navy. He requests your immediate surrender and promises mercy if you stand down. Asashio, Ooshio, is that you? Please respond!"

The two destroyers held fire for a long moment, watching as their first wave of torpedoes scored hits. Bright blue shielding flared and vanished. Tennessee and Pennsylvania doubled over in pain on their bridges but took no structural damage. Indianapolis blocked the other torpedoes that would have made their way into the interior of the formation. Every gun in Thorson's fleet focused on the two destroyers as the distance continued to close.

"Fusou-sama?" Ooshio whispered.

"Sister, no! That shield, this is the fleet that killed more than half of Myoukou's forces!"

"Look out there, Asashio! That there pagoda, there's no mistakin' it!"

"They betrayed the Sakura; they were killed! That couldn't be her!" Asashio insisted. "This must be some sort of Union trick!"

"Ooshio, how is your shrine back in Kyoto?" Fusou tried. The minor shrine maiden gasped.

"Nee-san, I think it's really her! How would someone in tha Union be knowin' that?"

"But why is she with them?!" Asashio demanded.

"Please both of you, talk to me! I can't stall them for long. Don't throw your lives away for nothing!" Fusou pleaded.

"Fusou-sama, is that really you?" Ooshio broadcast.

"Nee-chan! Don't!"

"It's me, I promise. Yamashiro is alive too. Akagi and Kaga sought to enslave us to the will of the sirens and we fled. Shikikan Thorson, our tono-sama, saved our lives and has given us his faith and power, power to return the Sakura to the old ways. His base is a sanctuary, a true sanctuary where Sakura, Union, and Royal coexist. Please, surrender. Tono-sama does not wish to kill you."

"Ooshio, fire now. They're at optional range!"

"Fusou-sama, Michishio is dyin!" The young sister wailed. She could see the pagoda clearly now, a sunburst flag flying atop its mast with a white Sakura blossom proudly featured in the center.

"Ooshio!"

"Ya saw it yourself, nee-san. We can't even scratch em! Makassar is gone! How are we gonna save Michishio now?! Doesn' she matter more than tryin' to go down fightin'?"

Back aboard the Pennsylvania, Thorson was made aware of the situation. With Fusou's help, he adjusted Penny's radio so that he could offer terms directly to the Sakura destroyer division. "This is Commander Andrew Thorson of the Union. My fleet is willing to overlook your attack on us in exchange for your immediate surrender. Lower the sunburst banner and fly a white flag. Disable your weapons and cut your engines. The transports you are escorting will be taken to Makassar to offload their crew before being scuttled. We will extend any medical aid we can to your sister if and only if you surrender. Resist and we will open fire with all available weapons. You have five minutes. If my fleet takes fire again you will be destroyed."

Silence pervaded the radio waves as Asashio stood stupefied on her bridge. She thought of the Sanctuary, of her sisters, of Jintsuu and the war. "We will be shamed and killed if we surrender."

"Fusou-sama is alive, Asashio! We don' have a choice!"

"They might kill us even if we surrender!"

"An' if we don't they'll definitely be killin us!" Ooshio reasoned simply. "I may be a bumpkin, sis, but I prefer bein' a livin' bumpkin."

"What you suggest is treason, sister, no matter how appealing."

"And don' ya think we should maybe be figurin' why Fusou-sama decided ta commit treason? She an' her sister are second only ta Nagato-sama!"

Asashio knew her time was almost up. She thought of Michishio, closing her eyes and crying as tears fell to the floor of her bridge. With shaking hands she grabbed for her radio, sending a message to Arashio before running a white flag up her rigging and setting her radio to international channels. "Please hold your fire. We surrender."

* * *

"I trust you Cleveland, see this done," Thorson commanded. His fleet had stalled in the middle of the Java sea, encircling the 8th destroyer division and the two transports. The Japanese crews looked nervously at the allied warships around them, wondering if the bottom of the ocean was their fate.

"I understand, Commander. After everything today I think we can afford to be merciful. The transports will be escorted by myself, Arizona, Leander, Laffey, and Javelin back to Makassar. We'll offload the crews and then scuttle the ships." She repeated, confirming to him that she was ready to go and fully understood his orders.

"Good. Thank you, Cleveland."

"I love you, Commander. Go help that girl," she replied, firing up her engines as the selected ships attached tow cables to the captured transports and headed back to the north.

"Penny, I need to go."

"I know, Commander. Go accept their surrender and let us know if you need anything."

"Ark will be with me. She'll radio in the event of any incidents."

"We all have our soft spots, don't we?" Pennsylvania mused.

"Count on Ark to never turn away from a destroyer in distress. Zed, Shiratsuyu, if you wouldn't mind, go to the crew quarters and prepare a bed. The Sakura say they have wounded."

"Ja, Kommandant. We will go. Don't worry, Shiratsuyu. If anyone can help, it's him." The dog morph nodded worriedly at Zed's assurances but they departed nonetheless, with Thorson hot on their heels. Out on deck he found Ark Royal waiting for him, pistol drawn and ready. He had his own sidearm equipped as well. The Michishio had been towed and fixed to the side of the Pennsylvania, the Union battleship's hull dwarfing the tiny destroyer.

"The other three are aboard as well, Knight Commander. They still have their shards."

"Not a problem. That shield of yours work?"

"I would prefer not to think of four little destroyers as a threat, but yes I'm ready and able to defend you, Knight Commander."

"You have my thanks. Let's not delay. Their shards are probably driving them insane."

"What are you talking about, Knight Commander?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Asashio looked up defiantly as the door to Michishio's bridge opened. A man and a woman stood there, both armed, the woman heavily so. Her tail waved back and forth angrily, but the pain in the back of her neck was getting stronger and stronger as the minutes went on. Michishio groaned where she lay on the deck, Arashio holding her hand while Ooshio allowed her head to rest on her thighs.

"Which one of you is Asashio?" The Commander demanded. The pale blue shipgirl in a white half kimono and blue skirt raised her hand. The pattern on her sleeves evoked calm motions of the waves.

"I'm Andrew Thorson. I officially accept your surrender. I need to take your shards."

"What do you mean by that?" Arashio demanded. Thorson looked her over, taking note of the purple bow in her hair, purple dress, black fur ears and matching outer garment which featured white, three leaf Sakura patterns.

"I mean your rigging has been tainted by siren influence. They're using it to keep tabs on you and…" His attention was drawn to the wounded girl on the floor. A crimson stain was working its way through the right side of her half kimono. It matched her red skirt. She looked the spitting image of a shrine maiden, along with her sister who supported her. Though that particular kitten had black hair and ears as opposed to light, straw brown. "And if my intuition is correct, those shards also exist to cull the weak."

"What's gonna happen to her?" The short, chubby girl in green and white demanded nervously. Thorson smiled weakly.

"What's your name, little one?"

"O-Ooshio."

"Ooshio, I know we're all enemies here, but I don't hate you. I do hate the sirens. Let me fight them now and we can hash out the details later. Sound good?"

"Please listen to him, all of you," Ark Royal advised, keeping a keen eye on the situation and a finger on her trigger. "I've seen him help Ironblood ships before. He's a fair-minded man and he can help you too."

"Ironbloods?" Arashio murmured disbelievingly, looking to Asashio for guidance. A pained gasp from Michishio lent urgency to the situation.

"Please help her, Union Shikikan. Ya gotta do something!" Ooshio cried, placing a hand on Michishio's forehead. Thorson moved quickly, holstering his weapon and kneeling at her side. He spoke quietly.

"What's her name?"

"Michishio."

"Michishio, my name is Andrew Thorson. I'm going to save you if I can but I need your help. I need you to surrender to me, verbally if you can. Siren taint in your shard is corrupting your body and preventing you from healing. Please…"

"Shiki...kan?" She whispered, her eyes fluttering open. Even through the pain, her voice was charming and angelic. "I...surrend…"

Thorson reached behind her neck, feeling the heat and hard surface of a corrupted shard. It was still planted deep in her spine. The crackle of electricity singed his fingers. "This will hurt. Hang on!"

The girl shrieked in pain and passed out as he pulled the shard from her. Asashio and Arashio looked ready to attack him, but Ark's rigging kept them at bay while Ooshio looked frantically to Thorson. The evil shard, pale red with deep crimson veins, shattered to dust in his hands. He immediately took Michishio's pulse, pressing his fingers against her jugular.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Ark, take her to a bed in the Pennsylvania now. You three, we need to get this done immediately before your shards turn on you as well. I intend to scuttle your ships and use the cubes to save Michishio. Your ability to pilot them will be greatly reduced without your rigging anyway. Those are your options."

Ooshio was the first to surrender formally. "I surrender to ya, Shikikan. I won't pledge to serve ya, but I give myself over to yer care and may the gods strike me down if I'm wrong ta do so."

Thorson couldn't help but smile at her accent, the presence of a simple country shrine maiden taking some of the edge off of a morning of battle. Ooshio's shard was removed with pain but little issue otherwise and the two older sisters soon followed suit after watching the process closely. Thorson escorted them from the bridge up the ladder to the Pennsylvania, and they soon arrived at the crew quarters. Penny, Zed, Ark, and Shiratsuyu were all there.

"Penny, give the order to destroy those four ships and deliver the cubes here immediately. We'll need them for her."

"Yes sir, Commander." Penny saluted and immediately passed on the message with her rigging before heading up to deck to retrieve the cubes. Zed and Ark had stood to the side, allowing Ooshio and Arashio to tend to Michishio. Asashio didn't move, instead choosing to stare open mouthed at Shiratsuyu.

"I thought you were dead…"

"Only Nachi passed away that day," Shiratsuyu replied, much more used to the idea of Sakura shipgirls being on a Union ship. The rest of us who didn't return are alive and well. I serve Shikikan Thorson now along with Yuugure and Hatsuharu. The three young ones are safe too."

"Akagi said you were all slaughtered…" Asashio whispered.

"Then Akagi lied. Maybe the truth is too dangerous for you to know," Thorson replied grimly, unsure what else he could do for Michishio in the meantime. Shiratsuyu had already provided water and food, but she was in no position to consume it.

"What truth is that?" Arashio demanded with mild accusation, the shame of her surrender still affecting her greatly. Mere hours ago she had single-handedly sunk an enemy destroyer and assisted in the flawless invasion of Bali. Now she had lost her shard, her ship, her dignity, and she was on the precipice of losing her sister. The answer to her question appeared in the doorway as if by divine providence. Pennsylvania and Fusou had returned bearing two cubes each. The three bumpkins who were able bowed to her as she entered, taking the cubes and laying one on Michishio's heart, one on her stomach, one at the base of her feet and one above her head on the pillow. She looked around her, smiling at Ooshio who was staring at her as though a goddess herself had joined them there in the hull of a Union battleship. Penny stepped back with Ark and Zed.

"The intent is key?" Fusou asked Thorson quietly, remembering the night she had used the matrix to save her own sister. He nodded silently. She closed her eyes and knelt at the head of the bed, reaching out to touch one of the cubes and motioning for the rest of the destroyer division to do the same. They complied mutely, driven by fear for their sister's life and awe that one of the Sakura's spiritual leaders was not only alive and well but working with the enemy as an equal. "Now young ones, let us call upon the gods of our land. Speak from your hearts and entreat their aid to save Michishio and heal her wounds. If your will and faith are strong, the cubes will respond."

Thorson and his other ships watched as the Sakura shipgirls closed their eyes and bowed their heads. Ooshio rested hers against the mattress of the cot, reaching out with her other hand to take Michishio's limp fingers in a comforting embrace. After about ten minutes of watching them, the young women occasionally moving their lips in silent prayer, Penny tapped him on the shoulder and whispered. "Cleveland is back. She reports mission complete with no incidents."

"Good, head back to the bridge and get the fleet headed south. These four came from Bali or Java it looks like. If the allies are left anywhere in the region it'll likely be there. Not sure if Fusou's hull will come along with us, but tow it if not. It's important that she remain here for now."

"Understood sir. Zed, why don't you come with me?" Penny offered the destroyer her hand. The Ironblood nodded.

"Yes, I will. Thank you." The two of them quietly left the crew quarters, followed soon after by Ark Royal who made for her own ship. That left only Shiratsuyu to observe the proceedings along with Thorson. As they continued to watch, Thorson made a few mental notes regarding wisdom cubes and the conductive matrix. There was no doubt in his mind that Fusou was somehow replicating processes that he'd previously thought only possible with the aid of the matrix. However, while it had taken a mere two cubes to restore Yamashiro to life and health, it seemed to be taking all four cubes just to heal Michishio. In the end, as the young maiden with wheat colored hair opened her eyes, Thorson concluded that the matrix existed not to allow the miracles of the cubes to occur, but to speed them along efficiently.

"Shiratsuyu, see if you can find some bandages or a spare garment. Not sure we can wash all that blood out."

"As you command, Shikikan. Please be gentle with them."

Thorson watched Shiratsuyu go as Fusou rose from her knees and walked over to him. The awed gazes of the 8th destroyer division told him all he needed to know. The war was more than they knew. The factions were not black and white. It was enough, an opening he needed to sway them to his cause. "I must return to my ship, tono-sama. She is stable, thank the gods."

"You're a miracle worker," Thorson replied softly, resting a hand on her hip as Fusou placed her hands on his chest in turn. Ooshio gasped.

"You flatter a humble servant of the gods, tono-sama. I could see it in your eyes, the way you looked at her. I could hear the change in your voice as you spoke to her. You and Pennsylvania became one, didn't you?" Ooshio gasped again.

"I was that obvious, was I?" Thorson asked with a sad chuckle. Fusou closed her eyes.

"May the gods watch over your union...your unions. May they bring you peace and the strength to see us all through to the end of this war. Goodbye, tono-sama. I leave these four in your care." With that the shrine maiden seemed to glide from the room, her mouth curving into a thin smile as the relief of saving Michishiro flowed through her and she indulged in the devious fun of praying to the gods of fertility for her own chance at a union with her Shikikan.

"Ah um...excuse me, Shikikan. Can uh...can I be callin' ye that?" Ooshio piped up as Asashio fed her wounded sister from a bowl of congee Shiratsuyu had prepared. Arashio stood by with a glass of water.

"That depends. Do you plan to follow my orders as well?" Thorson asked in a level tone. The short stack destroyer wagged her tail bashfully. Now that he thought about it, there were quite a few cat ears and tails surrounding him.

"I don'...I don' really know what ta believe anymore. Akagi an' Kaga said they were doin' what they did ta bring Amagi-sama back to us all, doin' what's right for us, ta save us from exploitation. They said Fusou-sama and Yamashiro-sama were dead an' well...at least one of em seems ta be livin' quite nice like. Is Yamashiro-sama with ya too?"

"She is, and just as lively as ever," Thorson confirmed.

"And uh...is she also...well...ya know?" Ooshio asked, turning red as Michishio's skirt as she mimed an hourglass figure with her hands. Thorson threw his head back and laughed.

"Yeah, their bodies changed when they underwent retrofits at base for scout aircraft. Why do you ask?"

"N-n-no reason! I just wanted ta be sure you're treatin' em right. They're real important to us simple folk who still believe. I don' wanna fight for ya, Shikikan, but ya won't have any trouble from me. Ya saved my sister an' Fusou-sama fights for ya. I'm thinkin' that means somethin' but I just don' know what," Ooshio explained. The other three seemed to be in agreement at least on that part, nodding softly before returning their attention to Michishio. Thorson sighed.

"I hate to interrupt, but we can't stay here. The only person capable of holding you prisoner has to be on the bridge now, so that's where we're going. Michishio, can you walk?"

"I can try," she replied softly, but Thorson was more than capable of seeing she was still quite weak. Her face was pale and her hands shook slightly.

"The rest of you, grab the mattress and her food," he commanded, scooping up a bundle of blankets that just so happened to contain Michishio as well. She squeaked in surprise but made no real effort to escape him. "Sorry, quickest way," he apologized, his boots echoing through the halls as he made for the bridge, the other three destroyers trailing behind him. "Let's hope Penny's more amenable to cats than humans on her ship."

* * *

As it turned out, Penny was indeed more amenable to a quartet of cute little cats on her bridge than a crew of Union sailors, especially since one of them was snuggled up under blankets and being tended to by the other three. "I like them already," she smiled.

"That quick?" Thorson inquired, surveying the rapidly darkening ocean as they made their way towards Bali and the Badung Strait. Recon aircraft had picked out the target of destroyer division 8's raid easily enough. Pennsylvania nodded.

"What's not to like? They're cute, they're all a little different, they're not particularly threatening without ships or rigging, and they love their sister. They'll come around to you just like the rest," his flagship assured him, knowing that Arashio had been throwing him stern glances for the majority of the afternoon and evening.

"Let's leave it at minimal threat for now. How are you feeling after that torpedo?" At Thorson's question Penny pulled her collar aside to reveal a mildly bruised clavicle.

"Nothing I can't handle," she assured him confidently. He slipped his fingers under her collar as well, brushing against her own. He pulled the fabric back further and placed a kiss on the tender area. Ooshio couldn't contain another breathy gasp as the battleship cast a brief but emotional glance at her commander.

"Thanks, Penny."

"The battle isn't over, sir. There's the strait." Pennsylvania pointed to the landmasses just to port as Thorson returned to their map and spot checked his fleet's position.

"And the airfield?" He called. Penny took a look through his binoculars, seeing distant activity as the Sakura landing forces worked around the clock to ready the base for air attacks on the final allied positions on the neighboring island of Java.

"We'll be within reasonable range any moment, sir. There's plenty going on out there," Penny informed him evenly. He could sense the eyes of the 8th destroyer division on him. Ten minutes later he gave the order as Pennsylvania turned her guns to starboard and loaded high explosive shells. The smile on her face was not gleeful, but she was more than ready to strike another blow against the Sakura. Nothing was left in the area to stop them.

"All ships open fire on the airbase. Spare the barracks but leave nothing else standing."


	40. Chapter 40

Aboard the bridge of the Pennsylvania, Ooshio could not discern whether she was in the presence of a man or a demon. Her sisters, Shiratsuyu, and a tender-faced Ironblood destroyer named Z23 were allowed free reign of the space to care for Michishio, for which she was grateful, but they all remained in the back huddled around the cot. The front of the bridge was war, or perhaps slaughter. Against the deep purple curtain of night outside the windows, bright orange light flickered across the commander's face as black smoke billowed into the sky from the direction of the airfield. His brow was furrowed and his mouth contorted into an angry frown. The tall, elegant woman who commanded the ship had left the bridge minutes prior, just after the bombardment had begun. Ooshio's attention shifted as Asashio spoke.

"Sister, don't strain yourself!"

"I'm alright, thank you," Michishio replied as Arashio helped her to sit up and accept another spoonful of rice and chicken broth from Shiratsuyu. "Oh dear, where are we?"

"Tha Shikikan sailed his fleet ta Bali. They're...tha airfield is lost nee-chan. It's burnin', just like Makassar," Ooshio told her. Michishio looked past the equipment in the bridge to the man who was their mortal enemy, yet had saved her life. He stood rigid with his hands clasped behind his back, his broad shoulders shadowed by the low light of the flames.

"He seems rather sad, doesn't he?" Michishio asked. Arashio and Asashio sent evil looks his way but Zed answered quietly.

"I don't think he likes killing."

"He's doing it," Arashio pointed out acidly.

"Of course, it's his duty," Zed acknowledged. "Saving me and the four of you wasn't his duty and he did it anyway. I think that says more about him but...I'm still learning what kind of man Andrew Thorson is."

Silence fell over the six ships as the occasional blast of a main battery rang out across the ocean. Ooshio made her decision and stood.

"Onee-san!" Arashio hissed as Ooshio stretched her legs and brushed off her kimono. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna go talk ta him. If he's as good a man as the Ironblood says, maybe he'll let us go or treat us good? I don' really know, but if I can help all of us, I'm gonna do it." Though her words were brave, Ooshio felt great fear by the time she drew level with Thorson. The sound of her wooden sandals on the metal of the bridge was more than sufficient to herald her arrival. He turned his head slightly. Her ears barely came up to his shoulders.

"Stand on my other side. Don't go for my weapon and we won't have problems. Reach into your kimono and I'll draw my gun," he said evenly. "You're Ooshio, right?"

"T-tha's right Shikikan. I uh...I don' know what I was gonna say. That's...that's a mighty dreadful sight there."

"It is," Thorson agreed, watching through his binoculars as the last, bravely stupid soldiers gave up trying to fight fires or fire back and fled to the north or south of the airfield. "Your sister is stable?"

"Yeah, she is. Thank ya kindly."

"Good."

Another long silence pervaded the bridge as Ooshio's attempt at conversation was stymied by Thorson's terse nature. She eventually tried again. "So ah...where did tha raven haired beauty from earlier go?"

That comment got her Thorson's full attention as he cocked a brow at her. She raised her sleeves to her chin in embarrassment but he didn't say anything untoward. "One of my ships claimed that fighting from the bow allows for better target acquisition. Given the force imbalance, I requested Pennsylvania confirm this. She's down there."

Ooshio accepted Thorson's binoculars and stood on tiptoe, looking first at the bow of the ship she was on. Penny's blue uniform fluttered in a nighttime breeze as Ooshio shifted focus to the burning tarmac and then to the left as one of Thorson's battleships fired again, adding a couple more craters to the airstrip. Ooshio's mouth dropped open. "Who in the name of tha gods is that angel over there?!"

"You like women?" Thorson countered, seeing where Ooshio's gaze was directed. Tennessee stood proudly on the bow of her ship. Her jacket billowed behind her like some conquering hero as her crossed arms rested on her chest. Her frown matched Thorson's to the letter, the golden rigging attached to her temples glinting in the firelight.

"It don' matter ta me," Ooshio squeaked, wondering why she was even conversing with him. "I just think beautiful things are beautiful. Look at her, that flaxen hair turnin' red in the fire, her caramel skin an' those legs. Whatever man lands her is gonna be a lucky man indeed. Though I hope he's got himself a spine o' steel. Her frown is almost scary as yours, Shikikan."

To Ooshio's great surprise Thorson smiled. "Don't let her hear you say that, but I think she'd appreciate the sentiment, both about her body and her intimidating presence. She puts a lot of effort into her health, even more than most ships of the Union."

"It shows," Ooshio whispered. They were interrupted by the radio and Fusou's voice.

"Tono-sama, I believe we are done here?" She asked.

"Looks that way," Thorson agreed darkly.

"I can hear it in your voice, tono-sama. I feared this. Please, might I perform a ceremony for the dead?" Fusou requested. Ooshio and her sisters perked their ears, curious as to how a Union Commander would react to such a request.

"How long will it take?"

"A few minutes is all," Fusou promised.

"Go ahead, do what you need to do."

"Thank you, tono-sama. Are the young ones there with you?"

"They are. Ooshio is next to me," Thorson confirmed.

"I see. Can she hear me?"

Thorson handed the receiver to Ooshio. "Ah, I'm here Fusou-sama!" She said nervously.

"Hello, Ooshio. I know we are still likely enemies at this point, but you and your sisters are servants of the gods and so I entreat you now. Many sons of Japan have lost their lives today...some at my own hand. If you could find it in your hearts to do so, I would ask you to pray for their souls with me. I hope that we can set them at ease as they travel on to their final rest."

The young shrine maiden nodded. "Yeah, we can do tha' for sure, Fusou-sama."

"Good, thank you. Tono-sama, would you please escort them onto deck? I believe the rest of your ships may find comfort in this as well," Fusou offered serenely, effortlessly fulfilling her role as spiritual guardian and priestess within his fleet. With no threats apparent on radar, sonar, or visual, Thorson considered it an acceptable risk. He turned and walked over to the gathering of ships on his bridge while Fusou used the radio network to communicate her intentions to the Union and Royal ships in the fleet.

"Are you feeling better Michishio? Can you walk?" Thorson requested as kindly as he could manage. With her sisters' help she rose to her feet.

"Yes, I can," she confirmed. "Where are we going?"

"To honor the dead," Thorson informed her simply. Asashio and Arashio looked at one another cautiously, but Shiratsuyu and Zed seemed to have expected such a thing from Thorson. Moving at a slow pace for Michishio, they eventually emerged onto the deck to find Penny waiting for them. She pointed to the ocean between them and the airfield. There, silhouetted by the fires and smoke, the Fusou floated proudly. Her rigging was covered in paper charms and talismans, with Sakura flags and banners flying from every spare spot on her mast and other equipment.

"Commander, what's the deal?" Pennsylvania requested as he joined her.

"Fusou is sending the dead on to the afterlife. I don't know much about the Sakura traditions," he admitted, gesturing to Ooshio and the others that they should feel free to behave as they saw fit. "You and the others don't need to participate."

"I know, Commander, but maybe we should do for them what we did for that cruiser you sunk?" Penny offered, more than able to see the stress on Thorson's face. Ever since spending the night with him she'd enjoyed that little game, studying the minute movements of his cheeks and eyes and mouth. It didn't feel like a game anymore. The four captured shrine maidens walked silently past them before standing near the railing and bowing their heads. Shiratsuyu joined them. Thorson offered a hand to Zed. Penny had already taken his left. God felt very far away and so he knelt. They did the same. Penny remembered the prayer. Zed listened respectfully.

_We hereby commit these lives to the deep, to be turned into corruption. Looking for the resurrection, when the sea shall give up her dead, and the life of the world to come, through our Lord. _

"Amen."

"Amen."

"Amen," Zed finished as they stood, finding that the various tags, charms, and seals on the Fusou had caught fire, detaching and floating into the sky to symbolize the lives they'd taken that day in Makassar and Bali. "It's hauntingly beautiful," the Ironblood whispered, removing her cap and feeling just a bit at ease.

"It is," Thorson agreed, wondering if the rest of his fleet had chosen to participate. Unbeknownst to him Tennessee had taken a knee on her bow along with Warspite, the latter resting her forehead against the crossguard of her sword. Arizona and the rest of the Union and Royals bowed respectfully, and Laffey poured some of her bourbon into the Badung Strait. For many of them such a gesture was new and foreign, but the mismatch in power between men and shipgirls was more than apparent. There was no pride in the duty they'd fulfilled, but they'd seen it through and saw fit to join their commander in acknowledging those they'd fought against. When it was over, Thorson rested a hand on Penny's shoulder.

"Radio the fleet, it's time to move."

"Destination, sir?"

"The Sakura have attacked from the north and the east. If there's anything left in this area it'll be in Surabaya. We can be there around dawn. I'm counting on you to make contact before anyone starts shooting."

"We haven't seen a single Union boat since arriving here, sir," Pennsylvania replied. "What do you think happened to them?"

"Given the Sakura took Makassar and Bali, they retreated or were sunk. We know too little about this theater. We need to find whoever is in command of the ABDA forces here."

"Agreed. I'll return to the bridge, sir. Girls!" Penny called. "Form up and move out. We're heading for Surabaya, bearing northwest."

A chorus of affirmations reached Penny as she headed inside. Zed and Shiratsuyu joined her, the latter making for the kitchens to ensure all was prepared for the morning meal. That left Thorson to watch over his new prisoners. The blue and purple maidens supported the red one when they finally headed back to the door that led to the ship, with the plump green one tottering behind them.

"You missed one," Asashio informed him, pointing to the barracks and troop quarters next to the airfield. Thorson shook his head.

"My fleet destroyed everything they were ordered to destroy," he replied simply before opening the door for them. Michishio threw him a confused but grateful look as she passed him. Ooshio didn't follow. "Is there a problem?"

"Can I ask ya somethin' else, Shikikan?"

"Why do you keep calling me Shikikan?"

"Ah, well I considered yer name but that's not real appropriate is it? And Union devil is probably doin' ya a disservice. Don't think I really have any choice but ta follow yer orders anyway so...is that not alright with ye?"

"It's fine," he replied as softly as he could. She did not deserve his anger and self loathing. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Why do Fusou-sama and her sister follow ya?" Ooshio requested. Thorson sighed and shook his head, gazing out over the railing and contemplating what he'd wrought.

"You'd be better off asking them."

"Ah will be doin' that, Shikikan. But I would like ta hear from you as well."

"I saved Yamashiro's and Fusou's lives the night they came to me. They were pursued by one of your spies, Kirishima, and a host of drone ships, cruisers, and destroyers. The sirens had infected them. I suppose they figured they owed me a life debt and that we both have a common enemy in the those aliens. As for what's happened since then...you will have to ask them if their conviction has waxed or waned."

Ooshio glanced up at him, remembering how Fusou had behaved in his presence after Michishio had been stabilized. "It may not be mah place ta say anythin', Shikikan, but I couldn't help watchin' the way Fusou-sama was actin' around ya. I'm a simple country girl, and that looked like she believes in ya for real. Maybe she feels more than just belief in ya. It's been makin' me question things, about what the Sakura are fightin' for if she's fightin' for you."

Thorson could only nod his head, pleased that at least one of his prisoners seemed amenable to conversation. "I think they'll be happy to have more women who serve their gods on the base. We're trying to build a shrine. Maybe you can help."

"Yer...buildin' a what?"

"Shinto is your religion, yes? One with many gods?" Thorson queried. That was about the extent of his knowledge regarding Sakura religious practices.

"Yes, Shikikan."

"So yeah, a Shinto shrine I guess. Hopefully Akashi's managed to lay a foundation without blowing up half the island. Sounds like something she'd do."

"Wait, yer with Akashi too?!" Ooshio exclaimed.

"Found her the first day on the base," Thorson replied wistfully. "Things were simple back then."

"I...I should go be with my sisters but it's been nice talking to ya, Shikikan. Do...do ya expect us to be fightin' for ya?"

"No. I'll hold you prisoner until the end of the war if you choose not to fight. You will not be harmed or killed, but you will not be free. I have enough guns on my side to enforce that now. Should you choose to serve alongside your sisters...you will take rigging and pledge yourself to my fleet. We will rebuild your ships, and that will be that."

"I think I like you just a bit, Shikikan."

"Why's that? I destroyed your ships, bombarded your ports of call, and undid weeks' worth of military successes by the Sakura in a single day," Thorson enumerated as the Pennsylvania reached cruising speed and sliced through the waters of the tropical seas. Ooshio nodded.

"Well yeah that's all true an' such," she agreed. "But you were jus' doin' yer job, right? Ya also chose ta spare me, Arashio, an' Asashio. Ya saved Michishio. Ya spared the crews of those transports. Ya left the barracks standin' in Denpassar...and ya let Fusou-sama honor the dead. I don' much like this talk of the Creator an' how he desires souls of the strong an' brave. I'm a simple lass. I don' overthink things cause I really can't. That's more for Jintsuu-sama an' the others. I don' think yer a bad man, Shikikan. Just that fate put ya on the other side." With those words Ooshio bowed and left him. He didn't follow her, knowing that if they went anywhere they shouldn't, Penny would know immediately. Instead he gazed out into the inky black night and wondered if God would tell him the same as Ooshio when his number finally came up.

\\-

Rear Admiral Doorman was at his wits end. A combination of bad luck, outdated ships, incompetence, and Sakura airpower had driven the ABDA to the brink. With Bali falling to the Sakura not two days prior, it was all hands on deck just getting Surabaya ready for the inevitable twin engine bomber raids. When an ensign ran to him calling that a fleet of fourteen ships had been spotted sailing into the harbor his heart almost stopped. That was until he was able to see the colors they flew.

"God zij geprezen," he muttered, making the sign of the cross over his body before grabbing his cap and heading onto the docks. The scene that greeted him and his sailors there would have been comedic were it not for the fact that they were down to a handful of cruisers and destroyers, many of which had taken battle damage. A single Union Commander stepped into the docks from a battleship, a glorious behemoth of steel. At his side was a proud, beautiful, and seductive woman whose uniform was only exceeded in visual appeal by the twelve gun barrels that seemed to float at her side. She would have looked most at home on the fuselage of an American bomber. Behind them walked a procession of four Sakura maidens, an Ironblood girl, and a young woman with dog ears and a tail.

On either side of him, many shipgirls were skating over the waters of the bay to join him from where they'd dropped anchor. A slim, short, commanding woman with a broadsword almost as tall as her own body, flowing blonde hair, and rigging at least thrice her size led a group of five women of royal caliber, one of whom was exceedingly pale and carried an open parasol. The rest of the Union forces strode forward behind an intimidating woman, tall, blonde, and tan, with terrifying guns, a terrifying frown, and alluring leggings. With them walked a woman more elegant, reserved, and plush than the rest, though her eight gun barrels and command tower were no less imposing. There was no stopping the chatter among his men.

"I reckon they got more guns than we do."

"Where did they even come from? I thought we were cut off!"

"The hell are Sakura doing here?"

"Are you looking at the rack on that one?"

"The rack? Did you miss the tail and ears?"

Rear Admiral Doorman shook his head and stepped forward. The Commander, young enough to be his son, brought his heels together and saluted. The majority of his force did the same, with the ships of the Union fashioning similar salutes. The Royals and the one Sakura with weaponry bowed to him, while the Ironblood brought her hand across her chest. "I'm Rear Admiral Doorman, commander of the ABDA forces in the Dutch East Indies...or what's left of them. I was told not to expect reinforcement."

"Commander Andrew Thorson of the Eagle Union and Azur Lane. Officially I'm not here to reinforce you, but we sure don't mind, sir. There are some things you should know and some things we'd like to know."

"You're rather young to command a fleet of that size."

"I've got plenty of help," Thorson replied, gesture to his shipgirls who all bore confident or smug expressions at his display of faith. Doorman nodded curtly.

"I've had to pull the entire crew off the Houston to replace loses on other ships. I hope your...girls…are better in combat than that pink haired airhead. She can't even keep up with Jupiter and Exeter."

"Does she have rigging?" Thorson inquired.

"No."

"Well there's your problem."

"Can you fix that?"

"Only if you turn her over to my command."

"Not happening, young buck."

"Then let's talk about how your forces surrendered Makassar and Bali and how up until last night you were under constant threat from enemy air raids," Thorson suggested in a friendly tone with cold eyes. He saw Tennessee's turrets shift slightly out of the corner of his eye.

"And what happened last night?" Doorman demanded with furrowed brow.

"My fleet destroyed those airfields beyond repair and torched Makassar harbor. We have no ground forces to hold territory."

"Nor do I...we should talk, Commander Thorson. If you would?"

"Happily, Admiral. Just give me a moment," Thorson requested before turning to his fleet. "First priority is resupply and repair. When that's done, you're free to explore the port and Surabaya at large. Any of these guys give you trouble, bash their heads in."

"Hell yeah!" Downes cheered from his right. Thorson winked at her.

"Now listen up. I want two armed ships with the four prisoners at all times and one armed ship with Z23 as well as Shiratsuyu. Protect your friends and fellow soldiers. You never know what can happen in wartime. We will meet after sundown aboard the Pennsylvania for debrief and dinner. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Of course, Knight Commander."

"Hai, tono-sama."

"Ja, Kommandant."

\\-

Two hours later, Thorson departed Doorman's office with a friendly handshake. The two men had pledged to engage the Sakura fleets around Borneo together during the inevitable coming offensive, though Thorson had not been able to secure the transfer of Houston, Jupiter, or Exeter to his command. Penny, who had accompanied him to the meeting, requested leave and headed off to find her sister, leaving Thorson to travel the docks alone. His presence seemed to be of little interest to the locals, who were already quite familiar with men of fair skin and hair. He suspected he only mattered if he planned to spend money.

It was the streets of Surabaya that proved more interesting, with street vendors, crowded thoroughfares, and the occasional chicken all providing a surfeit of stimulation. He was reviewing the stall of an older man selling spices by the literal basket load when a young native girl called out to him from a nearby alley in broken English. The look in her eyes and the crook of her finger made it more than apparent that she was offering her own body as a service. Thorson had never been propositioned in such a way before, and he was sure it showed on his face as his feet remained rooted to the spot and his jaw went slack. He was saved from having to work his own way out of the situation when a young woman took his hand, then the other, stood on tiptoe, and gave him a blistering kiss on the lips.

"Downes?!" He spluttered. His rowdy destroyer threw a wink over her shoulder before leading him off through the milling crowds.

"You know, for a guy who's slept with Cleveland and Penny, I'd figure you'd be a little less intimidated by some poor island girl," Downes informed him. "But perhaps that's part of your charm."

"Penny told you all then?" Thorson asked evenly.

"Are you kidding? We all knew the moment she was at the radio fifteen minutes late sounding like the happiest little battleship in the fleet!" Downes laughed delightedly.

"Must have missed that," Thorson grumbled.

"Oh I'm sure you were there. Just a girl thing, you know?" She asked as the two of them found an ancient looking wall to sit on that overlooked the docks.

"Then I suppose I should risk my neck and ask if things are still alright in the fleet," the commander decided. Downes swung her legs about as she considered the question.

"Yeah well, everyone's going to react differently, right? I think the royals are more confused than anything. Fusou and Arizona are happy for you and basically just waiting their turn which they're more than confident will come. Tennessee is mad as hell," Downes sniggered, ticking girls off on her fingers. "But when is she not? Cleveland's cool about it, Laffey cares about Zed, not you at the moment, and Indy and her sister…they're a bit opaque."

"How so?"

"Well you know Portland. If she's thinking about anything other than Indy you'd never know. As for Indy herself, well she's just a very reserved girl."

"I see. Thank you, Downes. And you?"

"Oh come on Commander, you can't ask me that!"

"Oh?"

"Nah I'm just kidding with you. I guess I'm a little bit of everything. It's scary and exciting to think about. I wonder if it'll be as good as Cleveland and Penny seem to think it was. I wonder if you'll ever want to do it with me. I won't really be your flagship ever so…"

"Sorry...maybe that was too much prying," Thorson admitted, resting a hand on her knee to show her he didn't dislike her body. "Maybe we can take that up again back home. Care to give me your thoughts on the operation so far instead?"

"Blowing those bases up was a blast!" Downes declared instantly. "But yeah, then that set in."

"What's that?"

"That glum look on your face. Whatever that feels like on the inside, I'm pretty sure we were all feeling it by the end. It's one thing going up against the other Sakura, you know? This wasn't even a fight."

"How are your limbs holding up?"

"I'm fine, thanks Commander. See?" She asked, taking his hand in hers and rolling up her sleeve so he could see her whole right arm, including where she'd lost her limb at Pearl Harbor. "It's alright, touch me!"

Thorson smiled warmly at her, running his fingers up her arm from her hand. She smiled right back as a healthy flush developed on her cheeks, followed by a cute, rushed intake of breath as he passed over her scars. "You alright?"

"Just a little sensitive, Commander. But what did I tell you? Good as new! Real talk though, about the op…I'm glad Fusou's with us."

"Why's that?" Thorson asked quietly, knowing already that he had his own answer.

"We had to do what we did, yeah? But it's nice having her to keep us grounded, give us the illusion that everything will be fine in the next life."

"War is hell," Thorson agreed. "I'm glad we have her too."

"I can think of a few other reasons you'd be happy about that," Downes replied slyly. "Don't give me that look, Commander. I'm not disrespecting the dead. It's just that if you're focused on them and not Fusou's ridiculous butt, I don't like our chances when we go up against that jinsoo or whatever her name is."

"You don't have any filter, do you?" Thorson asked as he tried to tamp down a chuckle.

"That a problem, Commander?" She leaned towards him. He threw a casual arm around her shoulders.

"Nah. Don't need my ships walking on eggshells around me. I prefer it this way even if it means learning you've been scoping out Fusou's rear."

Downes laughed boisterously and slapped her knee. "Commander, the girls might jump me for this but I'll let you in on a little secret. We look at each other just as much as we look at you. Maybe not in a 'goddamn I want to sex Arizona into the mattress just like Andrew probably does' way."

"That's oddly specific."

"You know it's true and she'd go right along with you, savior. The point I was trying to make before you started feeling awkward is that we're all checking each other out, if only because it's incredible to see the sort of forms we all took. Like look at me! I'm a destroyer but I got an ass! Maybe a bit of a rack too!"

"On the curiosity we're definitely in agreement, though I hate to inform you that the short stack in the green kimono is also a destroyer."

"No fucking way!" Downes gasped. "I only got a small glance on the docks this morning but she's like a mini Yamashiro! That's not fair!"

"And how are your abs coming along?" Thorson demanded playfully. He immediately regretted his decision as Downes carelessly lifted her shirt to the point he could just barely glimpse her tiny areolae. She pointed at her stomach and flexed. It was rock solid and he could see every muscle. She was like a cream colored, pint sized Tennessee, showing off almost two weeks of constant workouts. "Do you have any idea how long it would take a man to get abs like that? Months."

"You're pulling my leg!"

"I'll pull your leg off, you little liar. Most women will never look like you!" Thorson insisted. That gave Downes pause.

"In...a good way?" She questioned with sudden apprehension. "I've only got this body."

"Come here," Thorson assured her, hauling her into his lap as he caught a glimpse of her crimson underwear's waistband. Downes needed little encouragement, getting comfortable and throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes, in a good way, Downes."

"Promise?" She pleaded like a happy retriever.

"Promise. Long as a girl has the right kind of body, she'll look like Ooshio if she eats enough. You? I guess the cubes are very good to your metabolism. You've got a body men would kill for, to say nothing of women. I might send you in hand to hand if things get real."

"You mean it? I could go fight those bitches on their ships!?" Downes gasped.

"Don't see why not if the situation called for it. Just wait for orders, yeah? And keep yourself in top form."

"Oh you bet I will, Commander! God that would be too cool. I'd give them a left, then a right, then feed them a torpedo straight from my rigging!" She insisted, punching Thorson in the gut. He was able to flex in time.

"Save it for the enemy! Speaking of the enemy, any thoughts on the new girls?" He asked.

"Haven't had a chance to talk to them, just took a few looks as I said. The one in red is a real angel, I can tell. She practically radiates gentleness. The green one seems outgoing enough and damn thick, as we discussed. Might chat her up sometime. Other two are still closed off, but I don't blame them. We'll see. Overall it could be a lot worse, sir."

"This is the first time I've had to convince girls that weren't in dire straits to join us."

"Let that be for when we have the cubes to build more ships. Besides, not like you can force someone into battle. They'll come around just like the rest of us. In the meantime, care to go for a walk with me Commander? Hopefully one that doesn't involve you running from a street whore half your size? Don't worry, I'll protect you!"

"My maiden in shining armor," Thorson said with a smile.

"I think I prefer number one explosion girl for now. Save that woman stuff for if I ever grow up like Laffey did. Having a teen's body has its perks!"

Thorson had a sneaking suspicion that among those perks were her impossibly firm, budding chest and her well-toned posterior, to say nothing of her muscular frame. Before he knew it they were strolling along the port.

"By the way, Commander?" Downes got his attention, swinging their joined hands back and forth like a teen on her first date.

"Yeah?"

"This is shaping up to be one heck of a vacation. Thanks for taking us!"

Thorson considered the utter defeat that had clearly awaited the allied naval forces along the Malay barrier without their intervention. He nodded. "Happy to have you along, Downes."


	41. Chapter 41

Three days after arriving in Surabaya, Thorson sat on the deck of the Pennsylvania, leaning against one of her main batteries. The Java sun beat down on him, but his uniform shielded him from the worst of it. The gangway to the docks was in sight, leaving him to ensure that Ooshio and her sisters did not attempt a run for it, even without their rigging. The rest of his fleet was enjoying more shore leave and patronizing the local marketplaces, something he thought they richly deserved after their long journey and harrowing passage through the Makassar Strait. In his hand rested the final wisdom cube he had access to. He wasn't sure which of the four shrine kittens it belonged to. Possibilities tumbled through his mind, possibilities and realities. The reality was that any ship under his command without rigging was a liability. Zed and Shiratsuyu needed it. There was also the question of the four prisoners. They'd not made trouble for him and were eating and drinking, but Asashio, the eldest, showed no indication of warming up.

"And then there's Houston. Guess there's really only one choice in the end. But can I even do this?" Thorson wondered, staring down at the cube in his palm. He reached for it, the way he might reach for Cleveland or Penny during a link. There was nothing. With a frustrated grunt he closed his fingers around it and willed the cube to shatter. Domination proved more effective than collaboration as the cube shimmered and warped before breaking apart into a pile of shards in his hand. For the briefest of moments he thought he heard Arizona's voice in his head, but it was gone faster than a memory. "Well…I guess it worked," he murmured, seeing a familiar face come up onto deck. It didn't take Ooshio long to spy him and waddle on over, her short legs and thick thighs giving her a gait that would melt even the most frozen of hearts.

"Ah, good afternoon to ya, Shikikan! Do ya mind if I join ya?" She asked, bending at the waist as her twin braids spilled over her shoulders.

"No, go ahead," Thorson offered, gesturing to the ample deck space around him. Ooshio decided to sit right next to him on his left side.

"Don't want ya thinkin' I'll go fer your gun."

"Appreciate it."

"Ya don't much like havin' us, do ya?" Ooshio inquired, watching his face intently. He covered his forehead with his hand and dragged it down to his chin.

"It would be easier if you were all men, people who only looked at me with a desire to kill and who I could want to kill right back. You and your sisters are gentle things, even if you're also fine warriors. It makes this whole process very difficult for me. See, you're the enemy and all it takes is one look and your cute accent and I'm spilling my guts."

"Shikikan! Y-ya can't be sayin' such things!" Ooshio exclaimed with a fierce blush. He smirked, shaking his head at himself.

"Yeah, I know. But honesty has won me powerful and loyal friends in my fleet. As you know by now I hope you and your sisters will be among that number someday."

"But...ya fight for the Union. What would happen ta us if ya won?" Ooshio asked with legitimate concern in her voice.

"I know. I don't know what would happen if the Union conquered the Sakura Empire. I really don't. And I wouldn't be able to control that. All I know is that I was ordered to fight the sirens. I need every ship I can get my hands on. I'm not picky. Who knows, maybe in the fires of that war an alliance of former enemies will be forged?" Thorson laughed cynically, rendering his opinion on that likelihood.

"When ya put it that way it does sound a bit like wishful thinkin'," Ooshio admitted. "But yer gonna try?"

"I am."

Ooshio nodded approvingly. "No wonder nee-san is so conflicted. I'm glad I don' have ta think about such grand things."

"Ooshio."

"Hai, Shikikan?"

Thorson finally turned his head and met her bright, ruby eyes. "What would you do if I gave you your rigging back?"

"Shikikan?" She gasped. "I uh...I don' know."

"What about your ship? Would you turn to fight for Akagi and Kaga again? Or would you stay and fight with Fusou and Yamashiro?" He prompted.

"Ya mean fightin' for this fleet? With all them strong, solid Union gals?"

"That would be a part of it, yes."

"I don'...I don' know Shikikan."

Thorson decided on a new approach, laying his free arm across her shoulders. Ooshio freaked out for a moment but when he made no move to hurt or assault her she looked at him with astonishment and reached for his side instead. She found it quite solid and leaned against it. "Ya feel quite manly, Shikikan. Why are ya huggin' me?" She managed to ask, her cubes all aflutter at being next to such a strong but seemingly gentle body. She whispered into her sleeves nervously. "This has mah heart goin' crazy."

"If there was no war, what would you be doing?" He wondered.

"Tending to ma shrine around Kyoto. It's a small, quaint little thing. Young women an' expectant mothers come ta it, prayin' fer health an' fertility. It's peaceful there, under the bamboo. They're all so beautiful in their own ways, them mothers. It makes me happy ta care for em and entreat tha gods on their behalf."

"It sounds like a good life," Thorson agreed sincerely. "I can't offer you that life. But I hope that when this is all over...that I can give you the ability to go home and live that life on your own without the sirens threatening us all."

"Did ya charm all yer other ships like this, Shikikan?" Ooshio asked cutely, wrapping her tail around the front of her body and laying the tip in his lap. He shook his head.

"Don't think so. They all have their reasons for fighting, very few of which have to do with me directly."

"I'll be doubtin' that, Shikikan. But I think yer quest is an honorable one. Ya don' think the Sakura are yer enemies?"

"You attacked us, killed many Union sailors, started a war in the Pacific...but I think the sirens pulled the strings. Defeating Akagi and Kaga is a means to an end. I have no desire to slaughter the rest of you. In the end, I would even spare them and the other carriers who attacked us if they'd fight for me. I don't think I could execute them without cause…"

"The dead aren't cause enough?" Ooshio wondered. Thorson frowned bitterly.

"The dead are with God. If Akagi and Kaga pledge to kill sirens...the almighty will judge them. I don't have that right. Doesn't mean I won't grind them into dust if they refuse."

"I think tha' destroyer o' yours is rubbin' off on ya. What's her name? The cutie with the ashen hair who's always workin' out with the tanned angel?"

"Downes and Tennessee? Are you drooling?" Thorson laughed loudly. "Pretty sure Downes would get a kick out of that."

"Yer so mean, Shikikan! It...it ain't looked at friendly, a girl like me likin' other girls' bodies. I just can't help it," Ooshio admitted with a despondent frown, saying to her enemy what she could never admit to sisters or allies. Thorson regarded her curiously but had nothing definitive to say.

"Like I said, the Almighty will judge us all. It's not my place to say if what you feel is wrong. I care whether or not you'll help me destroy the siren claws that have sunk deep into your navy." With those words Thorson opened his other hand, holding out the shards to her. A rough count gave him fourteen. Ooshio's eyes were sparkling, reflecting blue on red.

"Ya would trust me with this, Shikikan?"

"What is 'this' to you?" Thorson queried, wondering how the process would be seen from the perspective of someone whose shard had been removed by him. It was vital information for when Zed's time came.

"A couple o' them shards are just beggin' ta be eaten up," Ooshio confirmed, reporting similar sensations as the Union girls. Thorson made a mental note that most shipgirls seemed drawn to the idea of being a part of command structures.

"And if I give them to you, you'll be my ship," Thorson warned her. To his surprise Ooshio giggled like a schoolgirl, a simple, contagious laugh that reminded him of a home he'd never visited.

"Ya have a flair for tha dramatic, don't ya Shikikan?"

Thorson flushed red. "I don't…" He took a moment to consider that he certainly did. "Alright, maybe a little. It helps in making sense of all this."

"Sense o' fightin' with an' against cute gals?" Ooshio tittered. "Ya don' have ta make excuses for a simple gal like me, Shikikan. I think the way ya carry yerself is cute an' manly, gets my cubes all shakin' and makes me wanna just…" Ooshio's voice had gotten lower and lower throughout, and instead of finishing her sentence she showed Thorson what she wanted to do. With great care she turned towards him and laid herself across his chest. Her heart wanted to explode with how many conventions and codes she was breaking, but that was part of the thrill, that and the Union Commander seemed just as tentatively excited as she was. She felt his body stiffen and then relax. An arm circled her curvy midriff.

"So under all tha' seriousness an' broodin' ya are a young man after all," Ooshio whispered, resting her head on his shoulder and committing every second of contact with his body to memory. Thorson, for his part, was trying to understand how something so small could also be so voluptuously fluffy. "I'm gonna let ya' in on a secret, Shikikan," Ooshio whispered as the hot sun beat down on them. She could smell his sweat. "When a simple gal like me wants somethin', an' she trusts a man, she doesn't hide it. I don' wanna be yer enemy no more. I'm ready ta serve ya an' Fusou-sama. Give it ta me, please." Even in the tropics, Thorson could feel her heat on him, the caress of her nervous breath. Underneath the giving flesh of her prodigious breasts he could feel her heart racing. He closed his eyes. The cube had responded to his command to shatter, so he gave its shards a new command, to provide him with the energy best suited for the gentle, nervous shrine kitten resting in his lap. He replaced them all in his pocket, plucked the two that responded to his request, and brought his hand to the back of Ooshio's neck.

"Try to relax," he encouraged her, feeling like he was about to make love to her instead of grant her power. "I hope this can be an example to your sisters and my own fleet." The skin at the base of her neck felt soft and smooth. He pressed firmly.

"Aaah...Shikikan," Ooshio whispered, gripping his shoulders tightly as the power of the shards suffused her body and compelled her to align herself with the commander underneath her. "It's...haaaaah!" The kanji for 'high' glowed brightly on her neck, the first of the sisters named for the tides to receive Thorson's blessing.

"Stand and prepare for battle," Thorson whispered, helping her to her feet and standing back so she could release the pent up energy. Over her shoulder he saw the other three sisters staring, horrified, from behind one of Penny's secondary batteries. "It'll get easier," he promised, watching as Ooshio brought her hands to her knees and panted with exertion, the process clearly a bit more difficult for her than his Union girls. In short order her rigging reappeared. It was a simple thing for a simple girl, quad torpedo launchers on each hip, an anchor hairpin, and a boiler on her back. Her wooden sandals changed shape slightly to resemble the bow of a destroyer, and a small twin 12.7 cm gun battery resolved in her hands. Thorson rubbed her ears in congratulations. Ooshio almost melted under the ministrations that he'd been working on with Yamashiro.

"I...ah tha feels...tha feels mighty fine," she whimpered before jumping to attention as Thorson raised his voice.

"You three! Get down here!" He commanded. Asashio and Arashio glared at him as though he'd murdered their sister, but Michishio was much more sanguine about the whole affair.

"Onee-san, you have your rigging again! It looks so…shiny!" The flaxen haired kitten commented in a voice that practically caressed Thorson's eardrums.

"Ooshio has chosen to fight for Fusou and her gods. She'll be watching over you all," Thorson informed them tactfully. The other three members of destroyer division 8 stared at their sister, dumbfounded. She in turn stared at Thorson with a similar look. "You'll get used to it with me. Have you all eaten?" They nodded. "Good. We're going across the port to visit Houston. Any complaints?" There were none. And so Thorson brought up the rear as Ooshio led her sisters off the Pennsylvania and onto the docks.

* * *

As one of the few Eagle Union ships in Surabaya and the only one without crew under Doorman's command, it wasn't hard for Thorson to find Houston. True to Doorman's words she possessed vibrant pink hair and neon green eyes, but she didn't seem airheaded to him, at least as he looked up at her from the docks. She was standing on the bow of her ship, her small chest and privates covered by white swimwear with a golden star each. The rest of her skin was bare and the look on her face was one of worry.

"She's got ears too?" Arashio questioned.

"Mechanical from the looks," Thorson agreed. "Let's go say hello."

"She's got more clothing on her legs and arms than her body," Asashio pointed out judgmentally, taking note of Houston's long red gloves and thigh high leggings.

"She seems nice," Michishio added diplomatically as the five of them ascended the gangway onto deck. To their surprise Houston was there to meet them. She stood only a couple inches shorter than Thorson.

"You're Houston?" He requested with a salute. She returned it properly, leaving Ooshio muttering about how the Union was full of people and ships that were all 'tall, fair, an' strong as Mt. Fuji'.

"Heya Commander!" The young woman spoke in a lively and upbeat voice. "Haven't seen you here before but yeah, I'm Houston, Northampton class cruiser! Are you here to chat with me? It's been a bit lonely since my crew was reassigned. Oh and who are these adorable little ones?" She asked, bending at the waist slightly to wave at the members of DESDIV8.

"I sunk one of your friends at Badung Strait," Arashio replied defiantly.

"But you've been captured now so...yeah!" Houston said without much concern, touching the golden star that hung from a black choker around her neck. "See, I've got cat ears too!"

"Ours are real," Asashio gloated. Instead of looking downtrodden, Houston's face lit up.

"Are the tails real too? Commander, are they under your protection? Can I pet them please?!"

"Heh, that's up to them. Ooshio has chosen to join my fleet so she's a free woman, so to speak. The rest are indeed under my protection. You'll have to ask though."

"Wait, we can just join you? Aren't you the guy with all the girls who have rigging? I'd like that a lot," Houston told him as Michishio stepped forward.

"You can pet my ears if you like. Can I feel your hair?" The Union cruiser seemed happy to accept that trade, giving Michishio plenty of tactile attention while the shrine maiden verified that Houston's wild, pink hair was indeed natural and soft.

"I don't understand any of this," Asashio muttered. Thorson glanced over at her.

"It's natural, from what I've seen. You girls all come from the same technology. You're all sisters in a way," he proposed as Michishio laughed like an angel and Ooshio broke down and joined in, providing Houston with an opportunity for a rare, genuine smile. "Houston, Admiral Doorman needs you but I've come with a gift."

"Oh? What's that?" She requested, patting both Michishio and Ooshio on the head and returning them to the Commander.

"Shards," he said simply, extending his hand to her. "Pick any you like."

"Hmm, really? Can I?"

"Don't see why not. I'm offering."

"Well then don't mind if I do! I think I like this one. Oh and this one too; it kind of looks like a star. So what happens now?" She asked, holding the faintly glowing pieces of ethereal material in her hand.

"Well...I actually don't know!" Thorson admitted with a laugh. "I've never tried this with a ship that wasn't under my direct authority."

"Should I hold onto them? They feel powerful," Houston described. Thorson nodded.

"I want you to listen carefully, Houston, because a misunderstanding of what I'm about to say world definitely be gross insubordination."

"I'm listening!" She promised, rendering another salute before slipping the shards into her top.

"If there comes a moment in battle when all hope seems lost, call on those shards and on me. If I'm not dead…"

"Hey, are you always this down?" Houston asked happily. "Things were tough up until now but with you here and these cuties I know we'll be fine! So chin up, Commander! Admiral Doorman is a good man who's been dealt a tough hand. We all really appreciate you coming and I'll do my best to pull my own weight, alright?"

"The tall lass has a point, Commander. Ya' think about death too much an' life too little," Ooshio added.

"See Commander? The cute one agrees with me! Well they're all cute, aren't they? Meow~!" Houston purred, miming a cat's paws with her hands. The Sakura seemed more confused than anything, but Houston's cheery demeanor was undeniably uplifting. "Oh look, aren't those your scout planes?" Houston asked, seeing a squadron of Fairey Fulmars returning from the north. "Isn't it just dandy having a carrier in the theater?"

"It is indeed. I should go speak with her. Please excuse my abrupt departure."

"Oh don't worry about it, Commander! I appreciate the visit. Will I be seeing you again?" Houston asked innocently.

"I hope so," Thorson told her, saluting once more. Houston copied him before waving to the Sakura ships with him.

"Then I'll see you soon. Bye kitties!"

"Goodbye Houston," Ooshio and Michishio replied as they turned and marched off. Thorson gave her a final nod before following after.

_I'm sorry, this is all I can do for now._

* * *

The news from Ark's patrol was not favorable. Jintsuu was moving south, having consolidated her forces in Borneo after the fall of Makassar and Denpassar airfield. Her fleet consisted of fourteen destroyers, two light cruisers, and a heavy cruiser, all modernized and outfitted with torpedo armaments that could threaten even Thorson's fleet of battleships. Almost two dozen troop transports were with them, and their air support had prevented Ark from getting close. The conversation with Doorman was brief and the objective clear. The fleet would be met in open water. The battle of Java Sea was upon them.

Thanks to the system of rigging and communications among his ships, Thorson was underway soon after Ark's report. Doorman was behind, but with no battleships or carriers in his fleet, Thorson knew they would catch up quickly. Once they'd left the harbor and headed due north, Thorson radioed Javelin.

"Javelin, is Zed with you?" He demanded.

"Hello Knight Commander! Yes, she's here."

"Please bring her to the Pennsylvania. I intend to restore her rigging if she's willing. Did you manage to spend some time with your sister?"

"Of course, Knight Commander! She's a little sleepy as usual, but it was great to see her. I hope she'll be alright," Javelin worried.

"You have concerns about the Rear Admiral?" Thorson requested her feedback.

"No sir, Knight Commander. I just trust you and women like Warspite more. I'll bring Zed over right now before things get hot. See you soon!"

And so Thorson spent about an hour with the welcome distraction of restoring Shiratsuyu and Zed to partial warfighting capacity. Both were surprised at first, but happy for the ability to form rigging and traverse the ocean as they chose. Shiratsuyu's rigging mark took the shape of crossed chef's knives, while Zed's formed the Iron Cross of her homeland. Thorson addressed them both when it was over. "Are you two ready?"

"No, Kommandant. But I will do what must be done, for all of us," Zed promised on the bridge, earning her a one armed hug from Penny.

"You'll be fine, kid. They won't sink me. Just stay here in case we need a courier or something."

"They claimed Lord Bismarck could not be sunk," Zed replied sadly.

"I know, Z23. But she died alone. I have my sister, my Commander, and this fleet. Andrew, you intend to hold this formation?"

Thorson took his hand in hers, spirits bolstered by her conviction. "I do. We still don't have the escort ships and there's not been sufficient time for Admiral Doorman and myself to establish a joint command structure. God willing we'll meet them in open water and destroy them with gunfire before they can hit us too badly with their torpedoes."

"Fine by me, sir. Can't help but get excited," Pennsylvania admitted, getting the same vibes from many of Thorson's ships. The Commander nodded.

"Me too. Excited and terrified."

"This will be a real fight, sir. Stand up and drag down."

Thorson looked out over the waves. "...I know. My first fight."

* * *

"So it begins," Jintsuu murmured, sighting enemy ships on the southern horizon as the sun began to set. Her large, fluffy tail waved lazily behind her. "Steel yourselves, my sisters! Their hulls will break under our assault and we will show them how useless such lumbering battleships are against a nimble force! Remember, our primary objective is the defense of the transports. Spread out and form a kill zone! Haguro, send word to the bombers. We have a visual."

Across the sea, Thorson gave his own orders. "Battleships, can you strike them at that range?"

"This is nothing," Warspite promised, adjusting her main batteries. "Just give the order, Knight Commander. They will fall eventually."

"Focus on the destroyers and fire at will," Thorson ordered, feeling the Pennsylvania shudder beneath him as her guns let slip the first volleys. Tennessee was already on her bow, defiantly staring up at the approaching planes as shells leapt from her main batteries. "Cleveland, Ark!"

"Way ahead of you, Commander!" His light cruiser replied confidently, her main guns silent as she led Thorson's smaller vessels in a coordinated anti-aircraft effort as Ark took a knee aboard her deck and aimed her Fulmar squadrons with her rifle. In no time the air above the allied fleets was full of planes and flak, with an occasional bomb striking his ships' shields as long range fire from the Sakura cruisers fell around them.

"This battle will go on forever like this," Pennsylvania informed Thorson about fifteen minutes into the conflict. His fleet had scored more hits than the Sakura, but none were decisive. Several of the enemy ships had shielding too, not to mention air power. Unlike Thorson's fortress formation the Sakura were spread wide like a net, frustrating his ability to focus fire as the enemy flowed like water, ships weaving in and out of formation just waiting for Jintsuu-sama to draw the enemy in. Between Cleveland, Thorson's other cruisers, and Ark Royal, the Sakura air advantage was eventually neutralized. The Sakura formation proved more than able to destroy the Royal carrier's swordfish bombers, the few escort Zeroes shredding the biplanes to bits as Ark bore the pain with grace and determination.

"Damn it," Thorson muttered after more than an hour of dancing and shell slinging. Ooshio and her sisters waited nervously at the back of the bridge while Penny and he were both getting impatient. "She's good. We sail into that net and we're dead."

"She's maneuvered us back towards Java. We are running out of time!" Doorman radioed. Thorson hung his head and pounded a hand into his fist. The Rear Admiral was right. If they retreated close enough to Java, the transports could make a break for it under the cover of torpedo screens and find shelter on the coast. The fall of Surabaya would mean the fall of the Malay barrier and the surrender of the entirety of the Dutch East Indies and their resources to the Sakura Empire. Frustration raked Thorson's nerves as he realized how much of his efforts might ultimately be in vain. "Young man, this trap must be sprung. Your battleships would never make it. I am counting on you to finish the job."

"Rear Admiral, say again?!" Thorson demanded, feeling his stomach drop out as Doorman's force of fourteen smaller ships broke formation and made a firing run on the western end of Jintsuu's fleet. Aboard her bridge, the Sakura tactician opened her fan and covered her lips as they formed a predatory smile. Her blue eyes glinted with the thrill of victory.

"Patience is a virtue, devil. May your deaths be swift. All ships load Type 93 torpedoes and high explosive shells. Send them to the bottom!" Jintsuu almost shrieked in surprise as a precision volley of massive 15" shells from Warspite struck home and detonated the ammunition stores of the Samidare. The ship exploded in a hellbourne fireball that sent ripples over the ocean and fear into her ship's hearts. She rallied them. "Stay strong, Naka and my other sisters of the Sakura. That is the fate of those not blessed by the Creator. Look, the enemy thinks the battle is won and they rush in their haste to strike the final blow. Be as bamboo in a blizzard. Bend and weather the storm! We shall stand proud when winter fades! Target the lead cruiser!"

Thorson watched from the Pennsylvania as the entire battle seemed to deteriorate into chaos in a matter of minutes. Just as Doorman's force began to move Warspite scored a signature long range kill on an enemy destroyer. The fireball drew cheers from his ships and the sailors of the fleet as they risked enemy torpedoes for the chance to strike at Jintsuu's transports. "Shit...all ships advance at full! Penny and Tennessee watch your shields. Everyone else sink those cruisers! Cut the head off this snake!" Thorson ordered, seeing the thin smile on Pennsylvania's face as he ordered her to battle. It faded quickly.

"We won't make it in time, sir. Our dispersion is still too great and we can't use all our turrets during an advance," Arizona radioed in, watching nervously from the flank as the Sakura ships stopped firing at Thorson's formation altogether and sent a hail of shells at Doorman's flagship. With the ABDA fire focused on the transports, the outcome was clear.

"Covering fire! All ships pour it on! Every hit is worth something!" Thorson commanded desperately.

"With pleasure, Commander!" Tennessee replied, firing barrage after barrage from her main guns. She was scoring the occasional hit on Naka's shields but none were definitive. "Damn, these girls aren't pushovers. That's one hell of a shield for a light cruiser. Oh shit...THORSON, ORDERS?!" Tennessee shouted on all channels as Jintsuu's trap was sprung. The main fleet watched in horror as Doorman's flagship, the De Ruyter, was struck by a torpedo and snapped in two. Zed and Shiratsuyu rushed to stand next to Thorson as the radio crackled, their knuckles white as they peered out the windows.

"Commander Thorson…" Doorman's calm and reserved voice reached them. They all knew there would be no escape for him. Zed wanted to cry at the look on her Kommandant's face. "Fight well, young man."

"No!" Thorson punched the glass of Penny's bridge hard enough to bruise the bones beneath. His flagship rested a hand on his shoulder, establishing a strong link and allowing the rest of the fleet to understand what was happening aboard. He could faintly register them all individually, their worries and conviction. A sudden spike of terror shuddered through them, emanating from Javelin.

"Knight Commander!" She screamed, watching helplessly as Jintsuu's formation shrugged off increasing battleship and heavy cruiser fire to slay the remainder of Doorman's formation. The Exeter was crippled under a barrage of shells, forcing her to limp away under escort for Surabaya. Instead of chasing, Jintsuu shifted fire to the Houston and Jupiter, caught almost alone in no man's land. Javelin's younger sister shrieked in pain as her ship suffered the same fate as the De Ruyter, while Houston, already lacking one of her main batteries, tried desperately to hold the formation and keep fire on the transports.

"Knight Commander," Warspite called to him over the radio. "You must calm yourself. This is war and you are our leader. I know you are distressed, but we can defeat them. Victory depends on far more than statistics!" The seasoned Royal left out the fact that such a victory would necessitate loses among his ships, but the commitment had already been forced by the late Rear Admiral. "Javelin, hold your place in formation!"

"But Warspite, my sister! I can get to her!" The destroyer cried. Thorson recalled how she'd broken away to get to Zed. Such actions would seal her fate against a commander like Jintsuu if she took her ship with her.

"Warspite, Javelin, hold fast and continue to fire! I have an idea. Houston, Houston are you there?" Thorson shouted.

"Oh...heya, Commander…" she huffed, clearly in immense pain. "Is it...that time? I don't think I can sink them...all."

Thorson closed his eyes and made up his mind, recalling Houston's buoyant smile. He wanted to save her. _I'm sorry, Rear Admiral. Surabaya was lost from the beginning. But I can try to give them the opportunity to fight another day. _"Houston, your new orders are to hold your ground and provide covering fire in the vicinity of the Jupiter's wreck. Hold fast, we're coming!"

"Can I...can I use those, Commander?" Houston requested. The sound of a shell detonating on her deck reverberated over the radio. Thorson nodded, making sure every ship under his command could hear him. They were close to the maximum range of Jintsuu's torpedoes.

"Of course. Show them how the Union fights!"

Portland and Downes led the cheer as the Houston was enveloped in light, her assimilation of the shards complete. When the glow faded her full complement of guns was operational and she diverted her aim from the distant transports to the nearest enemy destroyer, the Minegumo.

"Alright you flower petal pansies, Commander wants you to taste my guns! Have some of this! From the brink of death suffer the wrath of the Ghost of Java Coast!" Houston cried, firing nine 203mm shells at the Sakura destroyer as her secondary batteries leapt to action as well. Aboard the Jintsuu, the Sakura commander frowned at the development as the Minegumo was consumed by flames.

"So...I face the enigmatic Knight of the Union? You have only postponed the inevitable. Yuudachi, Yukikaze, sink that heavy cruiser!"

"Seems more like a light cruiser, doesn't it?" Yuudachi wondered as she broke formation to make a torpedo run with her friend.

"Stay focused and sink her!"

"Don't worry, Jintsuu-sama. With the lucky Yukikaze on your side there's nothing to fear!"

"In battle there is only the skill of your blade against theirs. Luck is for those at the gambling parlor. Show no mercy!" Jintsuu demanded.

"Yeah yeah, just made sure there's meat for us back at port!" Yuudachi shot back, releasing torpedoes and peppering the Houston's hull with shells while Yukikaze gracefully dodged fire from the Union ship. The cruiser seemed to shrug off the fire with unnatural defenses, but two torpedoes impacted her and flooded her hull. Bruised and bleeding, forced to a knee on her bridge, Houston made what she thought might be her last radio transmission. She could just see Jupiter's pale blue hair floating listlessly in the water next to a wisdom cube. She had at least drawn their fire.

"Commander...thanks so much for the chance to fight like them," she whispered. "Rigging is really...really something else. I just hope it was enough." Aboard the Pennsylvania Thorson could barely take it, feeling his heart strangled by the duties of command and sacrifice of others. But his lover was at his side and those who trusted in him were ready to act. He gave the order. "You stay alive Houston, do you hear me?! We're coming! Leander, now!"

"Focusing all power on smoke launchers, taking aim...smoke screen deployed!" The Scottish lass confirmed, Thorson's strategy forcing her to do something she'd never tried before, launching her smoke canisters into the no man's land of a battle using her main guns. As the distraction began to billow right around the sinking Houston, Thorson looked down at Shiratsuyu. She had been staring through his binoculars the whole time, unable to hold her tears back.

"You're sure it's them?" He demanded.

"It is!" She sobbed.

Thorson initiated the second part of his plan. "Fusou, patch her through onto all Sakura channels. Shiratsuyu, call to them."

The young woman needed no encouragement, her tail wagging desperately as she shouted into Penny's radio. "Yuudachi! Yukikaze! It's me, Shiratsuyu! I'm alive, I'm here! Please, get out of here before you're destroyed!"

A determined grin formed on Penny's face again as she watched the Sakura momentarily halt fire in confusion, the smoke slowly bisecting the battlefield as Yuudachi and Yukikaze were left to wonder if a ghost had just called out to them. Thorson gave his final orders. "Warspite, Penny, Fusou, Arizona, Tennessee, I need every ounce of covering fire you've got. Destroyers, I want a torpedo wave on either side of Houston's last known position. Javelin, Indianapolis, set your hulls as defensively as possible, get in the water, and secure Jupiter and Houston."

"I'm ready, Commander. I won't fail her," the calm heavy cruiser promised, deactivating her guns, setting the Pandora shield, and leaping into the waves as Javelin sped ahead, racing against time to reach her sister.

"Indy! Remember I love you!" Portland called, but she held formation. Thorson gave her the order she wanted.

"All ships, OPEN FIRE!"

* * *

"You know, you might end up trapped in there like the others. No one leaves the Hall of Sculptures until the Creator deems them worthy," Tester tittered with laughter as Kaga beheld the unconscious faces of Atago, Takao, Ayanami, and the pride of the Sanctuary's research divisions, the large cruiser who had named herself Azuma.

"Cram it, you disgusting figment of fiction. Which are you, exactly? Scylla? Charybdis? The Kraken? Some silly devil fish? Had fun scaring humans hundreds of years ago?"

"I think you should be more worried about what happens if you get lost in there right now. The contract with the Creator shouldn't be taken lightly," Tester warned with every indication that she very much wanted Kaga to try anyway. Her dangerous, lance-like rigging bore the brunt of Kaga's spirit fire, unleashed in a moment of fury. "Ow ow ow! You darn foxy!"

"You and Akagi think yourselves the powerful ones here? You always watching and muttering while she gallantly leads the charge against the pathetic remnants of the Royal Navy left in India? No. With the Creator as my witness I will show you all true strength, in honor of my elder sister and senpai, Amagi. _This _reality shall be my playground, and that Knight shall finally be brought to heel." With that promise, the kimono and armor clad kitsune stepped into the chamber before her and closed her eyes. Through sheer force of will she called upon every ounce of strength garnered over a lifetime of combat and informed the universe where she needed to be, opening her eyes to behold a grand battle in the Sea of Java. Her eyes narrowed into slits as the huntress within took over and fire blazed at the tips of her eight tails.

"Zero, Aichi, and Nakajima squadrons...launch! Let us see how our pupil Jintsuu commands her forces."


	42. Chapter 42

"What in the world are you planning, Union dog?" Jintsuu wondered, holding her hand aloft and halting fire from her fleet as Leander's smoke bisected the battlefield. Without visual confirmation of enemy positions or headings, launching more torpedoes would be a waste and a good way to inflict friendly fire. Across the sea, Andrew Thorson had no similar reservations.

"Ready?" He asked Pennsylvania, watching intently as Javelin and Indianapolis sped towards no man's land.

"Yes sir. One barrage just beyond Houston's last known position in an attempt to detonate torpedoes in transit, followed by a continuation of fire against the enemy formation's last estimated position," Penny repeated officially over the radio, ensuring every other ship knew their directive. He nodded.

"Fire when ready."

"Fire!" Penny yelled, her eyes glistening brightly as shells flew from her guns and those of her sisters in arms. Thorson watched the smoke swirl as the volley passed through it.

"Have we received any hails from the enemy?" He demanded, wondering if Shiratsuyu's gambit would pay dividends.

"Nothing as of yet, tono-sama. I am listening," Fusou promised. The Commander rested a hand on Shiratsuyu's head as Zed looked empathetically at her drooping tail.

"I'll do what I can."

"Thank you…"

"Commander?" A sleepy voice reached him over the radio. He replied to her immediately.

"Go ahead, Laffey."

"Does Commander fear Laffey?"

Thorson looked at Zed and Penny, silently mouthing if they knew what the bunny girl was talking about. He spoke to her with confusion in his voice. "No. Why would I be?"

"Because Commander has not allowed Laffey to use her full power."

Thorson recalled that moment on the beach when he and she beat back the sirens within her mind. "You mean...that weapon?"

"The enemy will be forced to shield themselves. Laffey will show Commander's fleet the way," the young woman promised, eager in her own sleepy way to flex her muscles and display her power.

"Do it, Commander. We all want to see this," Penny advised, pulling her gloves down her hands and flexing her fingers. "Hold nothing back from them."

"Can you avoid Javelin, Indianapolis, and the others?" Thorson demanded.

"Laffey would never hurt her friends," she promised. Thorson took a deep breath, his heart pounding as he wondered about the fool who had opened Pandora's Box. He radioed a warning ahead to Javelin and Indianapolis. The heavy cruiser threw on a pair of shades in response as she floated over the choppy seas.

"This should be fun," she whispered as Javelin turned around to skate backward, eager for her friend's debut.

Thorson steeled himself. "Laffey...activate annihilation mode."

Back across the water, Jintsuu's face was contorted into a frown. Smoke was a tool of the Royal Navy and Ironbloods, not meant for honorable warriors. To see it in her theater from a Union fleet was alarming. The follow up shells had been fired intentionally short, striking a handful of her force's torpedoes and sending towering columns of water skyward. She wished her air escorts had survived. "What reason could you have to…" Jintsuu trailed off, her ears perking and swiveling. Something wasn't right. She gazed out over the battlefield as her sister Naka radioed in.

"Onee-san, something is coming! I can sense it!"

At that moment Jintsuu saw it, watched as the enemy smokescreen glowed bright red and gold like a dragon of yore. "All ships take evasive action! Shields to full!" She yelled, watching in horror as a barrage of plasma shot through the smokescreen and towards the left side of her formation. Naka shrieked in pain as her shields flared, but she was on the edge of the attack and survived with some structural damage. The Tokitsukaze and Harusame were not so fortunate.

The two destroyers we caught dead on in the blast and vaporized, nothing but open ocean remaining in their place once the glow of Laffey's attack had disappeared. For the first time in the face of the enemy, Jintsuu felt true fear. Her foes possessed siren tech, and had used the smokescreen to move closer while relatively safe from torpedoes. The godlike attack had sliced a gaping hole through the barrier and snuffed out hundreds of lives in an instant. Dozens of large caliber turrets stared her down, more than capable of directing fire towards the location of Naka's recently dissipated shield.

"Suddenly Yukikaze does not feel so lucky," the destroyer commented nervously, having barely cleared the blast radius after her attack on the Houston.

"Do you think that was really her? Do you think that was Shiratsuyu?" Yuudachi demanded, trying to decide if they were facing a human fleet or a squadron of devils.

"Remain focused or we will all perish!" Jintsuu ordered. "Rely on your torpedoes for offense! We must withstand this next attack! They draw closer with each moment!"

Within the smoke, Javelin was frantic. She had shouted her congratulations to Laffey, but even with the smoke clearing Jupiter was nowhere to be found. Indianapolis had already vanished to her left, moving in search of the sunken Union cruiser. "Sister please...please be alright!"

"Javelin, I have Houston," Indy reported as the next volley from Thorson's fleet sailed overhead and slammed into the Naka, crippling her. "She says she knows Jupiter's location."

Javelin was there in a flash, willing her cubes to force her across the surface. The soft glow of Houston's cube, floating in the water, led her to the right spot. Indy held the unconscious shipgirl in her mechanical arms. "Where?!"

"The last thing she did before passing out was to point beyond the smoke. You'll die if you go out there," Indy told her in an analytical voice. "I'm sorry."

"Knight Commander!" Javelin cried as the smokescreen lost its effectiveness. They were almost out of time. "Please!"

Aboard the Pennsylvania Thorson watched with furious pride as one of the three enemy cruisers was taken out. From the shielding he knew it was commanded by a shipgirl. In the back of his mind he hoped she was only wounded, but other matters demanded his attention. Tennessee had taken a torpedo to her bow and Pennsylvania had ceased firing to devote all power to shields. His Valkyrie was frowning, watching the small wakes coming for her. "They need to get out of there now, sir. That or we need to end this."

"Would you obey me if I told you to leave Arizona to die?" Thorson asked. At the back of the bridge Ooshio and her sisters looked on with racing pulses.

"No sir. I'd tell you to go to hell and get off my ship."

"Then we end this now," Thorson growled. "All ships fire on the second light cruiser! Take her down! Give Javelin the covering fire she needs! Laffey, status!"

"Mmmm…Laffey would like to nap with the Commander now. Annihilation mode is very tiring."

"Dear lord…Shiratsuyu, try again."

* * *

Jintsuu walked gracefully onto the deck of her ship, watching the hail of shells falling her way. A handful of them were powerful, imbued with the will of the woman who had fired them. The rest were of no concern. Her little sister had almost been killed in the last attack but she still had the advantage. The enemy was approaching their destruction. She just needed to weather the storm and give her forces the opportunity to strike. She unfolded her fan and closed her eyes.

"The river of my namesake flows through me. The strongest rock will eventually wear away. The finest steel will rust. But the river shall always flow. You Union dogs will never defeat me. Warriors of the Sakura, heed not their words of deception and fear not their hellbourne gifts! So long as I stand, we shall not fall!" Jintsuu opened her eyes and brought her fan across her body once and then again, sending waves of energy skyward to slice through the shells that burned with anger. The rest she blocked, waving her fan overhead and conjuring a powerful shield and absorbing the hits. Unseen by her, a young woman sailed forth out of the smoke, snatched a tiny body from the water, and skated back towards the enemy formation, a formation that featured one extraordinarily angry Tennessee class battleship.

"You dare...you dare fuck with me like that, pretty girl!" Tennessee shouted from her own bow. She turned her hull, ensuring all her main batteries could fire on Jintsuu. "You'll pay for your arrogance! Die!" The blonde warrior grunted in pain and dropped to one knee as multiple torpedoes struck her weakened shields and large profile. Her bow was in danger of flooding.

"Tennessee, get back! Let Arizona cover for you!" Thorson demanded, watching in horror as the unassuming light cruiser shielded itself yet again and shrugged off Tennessee's barrage as well as a well-aimed shot from Warspite.

"Never, this bitch is mine! Javelin and Indianapolis are still out there. We don't have time to play games with our formation. I refuse to fall here!"

"Commander, if we turn now we die. Tennessee is right. It's time to stand and fight." Penny took his hand and willed him to carry on, turning her own hull to protect her sisters and friends. "Tennessee, you aren't alone."

"Sister!" Arizona shouted, watching as Javelin and Indianapolis slipped through the slowly closing gap between the Pennsylvania and Tennessee. It was the same defensive formation they used against the sirens, expect now they faced a force of Sakura at least ten torpedo boats strong led by a commander who refused to fall in battle.

"We'll be fine, Ari," Pennsylvania replied calmly over the radio.

"I know that tone sister."

"Then do your best, little sister. It's like Andrew said. We all fight together, and we all sink together."

"You can't...I won't let you!" Arizona yelled, feeling her cubes shining within her. The man she loved and her only sister were placing themselves between her and dozens of Sakura torpedoes and shells, the enemy attack emboldened by Jintsuu's heroics. Killing the enemy meant nothing to her. Saving her loved ones meant everything. She loaded her main guns, feeling words unknown flow from her lips. "I call upon the grace of the seraphim as one who has walked the ether and returned to life, summoned forth by the man named for the First-Called. Drape us in your light and heal our wounds, I beseech you now! Eagle's Tears!"

The ships of Thorson's fleet, especially Penny, Tennessee, and Ark Royal who had taken significant battle damage, watched as Arizona's barrage lit up the skies above them. The shells rained motes of light down upon them like manna from heaven as they eventually crashed into the sea just short of the Haguro. Dented steel warped and reshaped. The cracked bow of the Tennessee was made whole. Pennsylvania's shields glowed with radiant power, and both Jupiter and Houston stirred in their rescuers' arms. Thorson and all aboard the bridge with him could only stare, his mouth agape as his joking words were made real. The power of the angels graced his fleet. "Arizona?"

"I'm here, Commander."

"Thank you." Her pleased and relieved laughter was all he needed to hear as his ships redoubled their efforts.

While Arizona's ability had given his fleet new life, it had not fundamentally changed the situation on the battlefield. Every shell fired at Jintsuu was deflected or struck from the sky, while the cunning fox's remaining ships continued to sling shells and torpedoes at his fleet. Tennessee radioed him after her second full barrage had been swatted into the sea. Her voice was dripping with frustration.

"Commander, I don't need to be here just to keep my hull in place and my shields up. Let me fight her!"

"Tennessee, are you insane?" Pennsylvania shot back instead.

"Hardly, Penny. You think gunnery crews are trained to hit a target the size of a woman?"

"And the enemy vessels crewed by shipgirls?" Thorson pressed.

"You've seen it yourself, Commander. She may be a coward, but she's got an incredibly strong defense."

"And you think you can break it yourself?"

"Commander, any punch of sufficient strength will break the bones used to block it. Let me go!"

"I'll go too, Commander! Please?!" Downes suddenly cut in. "I've been training with her since we left! Let us go and we can end this battle, bring you home a nice little trophy!"

Silence pervaded the radio as Thorson pondered the seemingly absurd request. Eventually he nodded, having been watching the movements of the Yuudachi and Yukikaze throughout the battle. "Tennessee, Downes, get in there and take her down. All ships continue firing at the flagship until the two of them get into range. Shiratsuyu?"

"Hai, Shikikan?"

"You have rigging now, sweetie. Get out on deck or in the water. Show them you're alive and well. Hell, take a plate of sandwiches with you if you think it'll help. Just get those two destroyers focused on you."

"I…I…yes of course! Thank you, Shikikan!" Shiratsuyu replied after taking a moment to bolster her courage. She closed her eyes and held her fists just under her chin as her rigging popped into existence. It was a simple thing, just a single quad torpedo mount, a 12.7 cm battery, and a small boiler on her back, but it was enough. "I found some excellent cuts of beef in Surabaya. If you'll excuse me!" She cried, sprinting from the bridge as Zed looked after her.

"One day your time will come, Zed. For now, let's see how this unfolds," Thorson advised. Tennessee and Downes had already gleefully leaped over the railings of their ships and into the ocean, speeding forward over the battlefield towards the Jintsuu. Aboard the enemy flagship, the foxy tactician was panting heavily.

"They should be dead," she lamented, continuing to play defense and pray for her fleet to score a kill or two, anything to change the momentum of the battle that had rested with the enemy ever since they'd deployed their siren weapon and healing powers. "Well now this...this is new."

"Yo bitch, get down here and try to block one of my punches instead!" A Union shipgirl yelled at her, sporting large and intimidating battleship rigging and floating next to a slim girl who appeared to be a destroyer. Both looked far too happy to be skating backward just in front of her bow, having easily slipped past her fleet's torpedoes and shells. In their current position only her smallest caliber AA guns would have any chance of striking them given the necessary gun depression. That being said, she had a warship and they did not.

"I don't think I will," she replied, choosing to ignore the strange gesture from the Union and continue the fight. Down on the ocean Tennessee's face contorted into a furious frown, but Downes tapped her shoulder.

"Belle, all we gotta do is force her down. I'll take the right, you take the left. Let's blow shit up, woop woop!" And so Downes took off towards the crippled Naka and her half of the formation, speeding around and generally aiming to be a nuisance. She snuck behind ships and fired torpedoes into their steering gears. She sent shells onto deck to shatter glass and destroy small gun emplacements. Every so often she would spot welding and pepper the area with fire, on occasion causing leakage in various hull sections. Tennessee caught on quickly, using her far larger guns to rain suppressive fire onto the decks of Jintsuu's manned ships, forcing crew from their stations. Neither Union shipgirl would win the battle on her own, but their actions demanded a response, one only Jintsuu could give.

"This is Jintsuu to the Haguro. Captain, take command of the fleet actions. I will deal with these pests," she swore, gracefully stepping from her deck and floating down onto the water. She had but a moment to prepare before Tennessee was on her.

"Dodge this!"

Jintsuu did just that, her long blue sleeves and short white skirt flowing and rippling like her namesake as she sidestepped, dodged, or redirected Tennessee's kicks and punches. The Union battleship was laughing, a destructive fire in her eyes.

"How long do you think you can keep this up, Sakura?"

"As long as I need to," Jintsuu promised, internally dismayed that her opponent seemed to be untiring, her twentieth blow still as strong as the first. She had to go on offense. "Take this!"

Tennessee hit the ocean as Jintsuu swiped at her with her fan. The object was clearly made of sterner stuff than wood and paper, as Tennessee's jacket was cut loose from her body along with a bit of her flaxen hair. "Oh now you've done it," the battleship growled menacingly. "I liked that jacket."

Aboard the Naka, Jintsuu's younger, red haired sister watched helplessly as her sister was subjected to both cannon fire and punches from a crazed Union battleship. It was a fight unlike any she'd ever seen, a mixture of martial arts, brute strength, and firepower. With her own ship crippled and useless she made her decision, getting into the water herself and heading for the scrum. She shrieked as a small torpedo cut in front of her path, throwing up a shield just in time to block a shot from Downes' rigging. A slim Union girl in an oversized white shirt wagged a finger at her.

"Ah ah ah, sorry bun bun. Can't have you going that way."

"I'm not a bunny, I'm a fox!" She protested. Downes cocked her head and shrugged.

"Could have fooled me. Guess it doesn't matter. You and I are gonna fight it out while my Commander destroys the rest of your fleet. Now let's have some fun!"

Naka couldn't help but feel shock at such an attitude but she readied herself nevertheless, chucking torpedoes and a couple of shells at Downes. The girl sidestepped or blocked them and was in hand to hand range a moment later, lashing out with strong punches that belied her slim frame. Behind them, the Haguro was doing its best to keep fire on the rest of Thorson's fleet, but without Jintsuu or Naka the crew were outnumbered, outgunned, and taking casualties.

Jintsuu grunted in pain as she used her fan to block a punch from Tennessee. Her attacker had lost one of her four rigging turrets to damage and her face and limbs were bleeding from shallow fan wounds, but she just kept coming like a rabid animal. The woman continued to taunt her between deep breaths.

"You'll pay for what you did to us, all of you! Now fall to me and maybe I'll make you tail into a new coat. I rather like that fur collar you've got there!"

Jintsuu did not deem her enemy worthy of a reply, but events on the periphery of her vision suddenly demanded her attention. The scrap between Naka and Downes had not gone well for the already injured cruiser, but she was holding her own, landing hits whenever the destroyer got sloppy or too close. Downes was strong, healthy, and well-conditioned, but Naka was a trained martial artist who made her pay for each mistake. That was until Downes decided that enough was enough, spying something floating nearby that would prove her salvation.

"Hang on a tick, foxy! Be right back!" Downes laughed, dodging fire as she skated over to Houston's floating wisdom cube and plucked it from the water. Power in hand, she tore back towards Naka, firing all her armaments as blood dripped from a wound on her nose. "I lost my arm, leg, and eye when you losers tried to end the war with a single sneak attack. My sister and I were baptized in flames. There's a man back in that fleet who rebuilt me, gave me a second chance. He's watching me right now, I know he is. If you think I'm going to lose to someone like you here and now, you're wrong! Sorry Houston, but I need to kick this girl's ass more than you need your ship back! So give me your power, now!"

As Downes leapt from the ocean, preparing for an overhead strike, the cube responded to her demands and her recently strengthened body, suffusing her with light and power. Her limbs and torso grew, morphing her body from that of a teenage girl to that of a young, athletic woman. Her rigging shimmered, resolving into weapons platforms on either side of her waist that featured a quad torpedo launcher, a 127mm gun, and two shark-like fins each. Her boiler was gone, leaving her more agile than before as her leggings and panties changed from white and red to black. To top it all off she acquired a loose fitting jacket over her shoulders like her mentor, Tennessee. The outer garment was connected by a couple of leather straps to a choker around her neck in the same motif of black leather and metal. Naka could only bring up her defenses in shock as the heterochromatic girl with red streaks in her hair descended on her like a thunderbolt.

"Naka!" Jintsuu shouted as her sister's rigging deactivated and she slumped down onto the water's surface.

"Last mistake," Tennessee growled, delivering a punishing blow through Jintsuu's guard directly to her stomach. The Sakura commander doubled over in pain only to be thrown backwards by several shells from Tennessee's guns. "This battle is over."

"Oh yes. I agree on that point, soldier of the Union," a deep, silken voice rang out over the battlefield. Every gun fell silent as a handful of Sakura destroyers burned or sunk. Jintsuu managed to gasp through the pain.

"K-Kaga-sama?"

"How ironic, Jintsuu. Always so reliant on your brilliant mind you neglected to consider the fact that one day you might face someone insane enough to waltz up to your ship and punch you in the gut. Union battleship...I think I remember you actually. You and that exceptional destroyer. Both of you should have died at Pearl Harbor but look how you've grown! Allow me to finish what I started those months ago." Kaga's laughter rang out as the battlefield descended into chaos, swarms of aircraft diving through the clouds to attack Thorson's fleet. The Commander called out over the radio.

"Downes, Tennessee, return immediately! We are leaving!" He shouted, recognizing in an instant that the situation had become untenable. He didn't even have a visual on the enemy carrier. Near the Jintsuu, Tennessee looked skyward as a squad of zeroes descended towards her and her fallen opponent.

"The strong survive and the weak die," Kaga taunted. "Both of you will be found lacking. Haguro, consider yourself the new leader of this fleet."

"Cocky little wench. Must be a defining trait of you Sakura," Tennessee declared as she judged the aircraft on approach. "Guess today's your lucky day, little fox. I don't much feel like dying, and certainly not to _her._" Fueled by the purity of her victory and unadulterated rage, Tennessee knelt protectively over Jintsuu and brought her turrets above them, forming a shield the deflected the machine gun fire of the strafing aircraft. "Commander Thorson is all about that surrender or die thing, but no time for negotiations!"

"What do you…wait!" Jintsuu screamed as Tennessee forced her to her hands and knees, directed one of her batteries at the base of her neck, and fired point blank, reaching into the wound and ripping Jintsuu's shard from her body. The Sakura screamed and wailed like a banshee as every nerve in her body burned as if set ablaze before crumpling into a twitching heap at Tennessee's feet.

"The Commander will decide your fate. Short stuff, we're leaving!"

"Excuse me, Belle! As you can see I'm not exactly short anymore!" Downes shouted back as she and Naka hid from Kaga's aircraft up against the listing hull of the Naka. It was minutes away from finally sinking. "That was your sister, right?" The destroyer asked.

"I...yes," Naka whispered as the signature scream of zeroes filled the air around them.

"Then listen to me. Fusou, Michishio, Ooshio, and all the rest are part of my fleet. I don't know how they do it, but they can heal her. We did it with Michishio. This was a good brawl, honest. I'd like to fight you again. But right now the way I see it you have three choices. You can stay here and get killed by your own psychopathic carrier, I can do to you what Tennessee did to your sister...nasty bit of work but that's Belle for you, or you can flee with me and cast your lot in with Thorson. He's a good man, has a ton of Sakura serving with us."

"How can that be?" Naka gasped.

"Don't have time for this foxy. Look at my leg. You see that scar? If he rebuilt me, having your kind fight for him is nothing. Hell, Fusou's literally right over there! Look and make you choice!"

"I can't form shields," Naka said shamefully.

"Can you move?" Downes retorted, calling on her new power to form a shimmering bubble around them. Naka nodded as it faded away. "Then it's time to move. Commander, hope you've got room on Penny's ship for one more!"

* * *

For Yuudachi and Yukikaze, the day's battle had felt like an underwater blur ever since Shiratsuyu's voice called to them over the radio. Now Kaga was there, somehow, raining death down on anyone she deemed unworthy. The enemy fleet was in full retreat, barely managing to fight off the aircraft as squad after squad of Fulmars barely made it off the runway of their antiquated carrier before being torn to shreds by Kaga's fighters. A bomb dropped and detonated on its deck and no more planes were launched.

"Yuki! Yuu! Please come with me!" The voice kept pleading on the radio. Nothing made sense to them anymore. They barely noticed as two Union shipgirls sped past them, one carrying Jintsuu over her shoulder and the other pulling Naka along by the hand. "I'm making ribs tonight!"

"Yuki, ribs!" Yuudachi exclaimed.

"Yuu, we have no idea if it's...by the gods...look! Between those two battleships in the rear of the formation! Shiratsuyu is that really you?! Wave your left hand if you can hear me!"

The tiny figure among the Union and Royal ships did just that. Yukikaze gasped and radioed Yuudachi. "We have to save her!"

"You will pursue the enemy and sink them," the captain of the Haguro commanded, knowing Lady Kaga was watching them all.

"But they said she was dead!" Yuudachi cried, her breasts almost slipping out of her tiny top as she ran out onto deck. "She's right there!"

"Foolish little girls!" Kaga yelled, strafing the two destroyers as a warning. "She died the moment she surrendered to the enemy."

"Yuu! I'm making them with soy sauce and mirin! I have to go soon! Please! Save yourself or come with me! He'll kill you if you try to stop him! Run!" Shiratsuyu shouted desperately.

And so Yuudachi was given a choice, honor and her nation or meat and her sister.

"Rrrr…RRRRRR!" She growled, tearing at her ashen hair with her pink and blue nails. "Save some for me nee-saaaaaan!"

"Hmph, how disappointingly predictable," Kaga remarked, seeing everything from on high thanks to her planes. She detached a squad of Aichi dive bombers. "Traitors will meet the same fate as the weak."

"Yuudachi! I'm coming with you! Get ready!" Yukikaze shouted, her faith shattered over the course of that fateful battle at Java Sea. "Kaga is coming!"

True to her reputation, Kaga's strike was true. Three bombs landed square on the Yuudachi, the ship consumed in explosions as the leader of the Sakura delivered her sentence to traitors. Fortunately for Yuudachi, Yukikaze was there at her side, and the scantily clad dog morph was able to take a running start and make a critical leap from her burning deck. She tucked and rolled onto the Yukikaze, jumping to her feet with a happy jiggle of her breasts, comically large on her small frame. "Take that you kitsune whore! Amagi would never serve the sirens!"

"Shine!" Kaga screamed in her native tongue, sending another strike at the second destroyer who dared defy her. Flak from the Downes and Tennessee was coming in full force now, the shipgirls having delivered their prisoners to the Pennsylvania and re-established themselves aboard their vessels. Cleveland was in full anti air mode, directing her sisters in battle while humming the Battle Hymn of the Republic under her breath.

"You shall not touch me, Kaga. You may be the strongest among us but I am Yukikaze of Kure, the snowy wind! Your strikes will find naught but air. Hey, Union Shikikan! Make some space for the great Yukikaze would you! Your boats are too fat for me to grace you with my divine presence!"

"Aww, she sounds very cute," Arizona stated happily, focusing her AA guns on Kaga's aircraft and relishing the chance to get back at the carrier who had attacked Pearl Harbor. "Can we keep them, Commander?"

"Yukikaze the Great is not a pet!"

"Wan~!" Yuudachi barked.

"Yuudachi!"

"Arizona, thank you for your kind soul," Fusou replied, her fingers still tingling with the Union battleship's healing touch. "Tono-sama, it is the ones Shiratsuyu spoke of. Please allow them shelter. You saw the airstrikes against them."

Thorson nodded, watching with inner despondency and fury as his fleet fled past Surabaya, harried by fire from the remaining Sakura ships and Kaga's aircraft. He still had no idea if Ark would ever fight again, but she was at least moving. He snatched up the radio as Ooshio hugged him gently, the young shrine maiden doing the only thing she could think of in that harrowing moment where one ship had taken Thorson's victory and crushed it in her fist. In an extraordinary testament to Ooshio's gentleness, Zed did not shy away from his side, instead nodding in silent thanks to the Sakura maiden and taking his hand in hers. She felt helpless.

"Sakura ship approaching my formation, you will keep your shields and engines active but silence your guns. If your torpedo tubes so much as twitch, every secondary gun in my fleet will send you to the bottom. Get in here and report to Cleveland for anti-air duties. Thorson out."

"But what about the meat?!" Yuudachi cried.

"You'll eat if we survive! Warspite, what's the status of the Exeter?!" Thorson's heart sank further as the Royal commander's strained voice reached him.

"She told me she would never be able to keep up in open water with her injuries. She, the Perth, and her escorts have vowed to defend Surabaya to the last man in Rear Admiral Doorman's memory. She said…" Warspite wiped her tears on her sleeve as yet another of her good friends was lost to the chaos of war. "She said that if the Force wills it, we will meet again."

"I'm sorry." Thorson whispered the only words he could, watching everything he'd worked for crumble to ash as they fled for Bali and the Badung Strait. Kaga had broken off her pursuit, directing her aircraft to soften Surabaya's defenses and assist in the ground landings on Java. Thorson had been unable to sink a single transport. Admiral Doorman was dead. The ABDA was smashed to pieces, and the Malay barrier had fallen. The Sakura would take the Dutch East Indies. The six destroyers and two light cruisers he'd acquired, most of whom still saw him as an enemy, seemed a pittance in comparison. The shipgirls around him stepped back as Thorson dropped to one knee and leaned his head against the cold metal of Penny's bridge equipment. "All ships, head south through the strait and make for the Solomon Sea. We'll head east and then back north to home. Remain at full combat alert," he ordered in a bitter voice.

Pennsylvania looked down at him with sorrow and affection wrapping around her heart. It was difficult watching him act as they all felt. Her cubes despaired as defeat had come to Azur Lane. "Yes, Commander."

* * *

As night fell over the Java Sea, Kaga walked out onto the top of her triple decks, watching her victorious squadrons return to the flight deck. She was breathing heavily; exhausted from both the battle and her brute forcing of the siren technology of the sanctuary, but victory was sweet indeed. The Haguro would be more than capable of holding down the area as the invasion proceeded. When her final Nakajima torpedo bomber landed, she closed her eyes and felt the warm, humid air leave her as she returned to her physical body. With a triumphant smile she forced open the door to her pod and walked right up to Tester.

"Inconceivable!" The siren's proclamation rang through the silent Hall of Sculptures.

Kaga's smile turned into a feral snarl, accentuated by her bold, red eye shadow. "How does it feel to be used, alien?"


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: I now have a :  SabatonBabylon. Please consider supporting my writing efforts. Thank you.

* * *

"Mein Kommandant, please rise. We still have need of you," Zed encouraged, resting a hand on Thorson's shoulder as his fleet left the Badung Strait behind and made for the Solomon Sea. Behind them smoke rose from Surabaya in the wake of Sakura troop landings.

"What's the situation?" He demanded, taking Z23's small hand and standing under his own power. Pennsylvania saluted him and gave her report.

"Ark Royal continues to move but she's been radio silent since that bomb hit her deck, sir. The Yukikaze is holding formation just behind us and has not attempted to fire on any of our ships. Tennessee and Downes defeated two Sakura shipgirls in hand to hand combat, Jintsuu and Naka. Both are Sendai-class cruisers according to Fusou. Tennessee came back aboard once Kaga broke off her attack. She refuses to leave Jintsuu's bedside. Naka is awake but weak. Michishio requested to join Shiratsuyu in the kitchens and to be given rigging. Asashio and Arashiro are in the crew quarters along with the wounded. With Tennessee there they won't try anything, I'm sure of it."

"What about Jupiter and Houston?" Thorson demanded.

"Both are in rough shape, Commander, but whatever Ari did seems to have stabilized them. They're asleep in the crew quarters as well. It's basically a med bay at this point," Pennsylvania reported, running a hand through her mildly disheveled hair.

"Thanks Penny. You...hell, all of you deserve medals and citations as far as I'm concerned. Please tell the fleet that they performed splendidly and our defeat was not their fault. What about Downes?"

To his surprise, Penny smiled genuinely at him. "You should see that for yourself." The battleship took him by the hand and led him off the bridge. When they emerged onto deck the last rays of sunlight were leaving the world, casting the fleet into darkness. She pointed behind and to starboard. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"By all that's holy," Thorson whispered. The USS Downes had completely transformed. Whereas the Laffey had taken on elements of siren technology and motifs, the Downes looked 100% Union and as though someone had pulled it from far in the distant future. Gone were her boilers, replaced instead by sleek, triangular fins. The entire ship looked like some metallic shark or killer whale, a predator on the surface of the ocean. Her torpedo mounts were all quintuples, and her turrets had been replaced with technology that he was sure didn't exist anywhere in the world. Her 127mm guns were all belt fed, like massive machine guns just waiting to sink their teeth into his foes. Most of her hard edges glowed faintly black and yellow, streaks of light marking her as a bold and proud warrior, unafraid of the enemy. He didn't know why, but his mind conjured the image of a tiger as he stared at the radiant markings of the ship.

"She's been training with Tennessee every waking moment since you slept with Cleveland," Pennsylvania crowed. "Even when we were in Surabaya you could see them running in the hills outside of town, doing crunches on deck, sparring and boxing. I might have to start myself if that's what happens to you. Those guns are something else and I'm sure that even leaving sex appeal out of it she's very proud of her new ship."

"She's alright?" Thorson asked, still awestruck as he watched the Downes' sleek hull cut through the ocean like butter.

"She's never sounded better, Commander."

"I'll accept victories wherever I can get them. Take me to the Ark Royal, please," he requested. "I want to talk to Downes but…"

"She was outmatched and outgunned," Penny remembered dourly. "She did her country a great honor the way she fought against those zeroes."

"I need to re-establish contact so she can keep doing her country honor. Let's be off."

"Is this when I get to carry you?" She licked her lips devilishly, unwilling to let defeat overshadow every interaction with her commander. She laughed as he hung his head and nodded. "As you wish, sir. Next stop, HMS Ark Royal."

* * *

Ark Royal didn't know how long she'd lain there in the small crater on her flight deck. She was exhausted mentally and physically, alive but battered in body and mind. She had done less than nothing again the Sakura menace that was Kaga. A shadow moved against the star studded sky.

"Knight Commander," _cough _"Aah damn, that still stings a little. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You look like shit, Ark."

"So does your face, sir."

Ark could just make out the white of Thorson's teeth as the man smiled in the night, carelessly hopping into the crater and moving swiftly over broken steel and deck to reach her side. She winced as he brought an arm under her shoulders. "Ark…"

"Don't say anything to try to make me feel better, Knight Commander," she ordered, slowly sitting up and brushing her singed and disheveled hair from her eyes. "My shields held, as you can tell." She raised her right arm to draw attention to get cracked and soot covered shoulder armor. "But I was useless, a liability. What good are Swordfish and Fulmars against something like her?"

"Not much, I guess," Thorson agreed, sitting down next to her in the rubble. He'd been on the cusp of treating her like Zed or Ooshio, with warmth and comfort. She clearly didn't want that. "But don't give me that shit about dying for your country. I'll get you new aircraft."

"What are you talking about, Knight Commander? Huh, I guess it's nice to be alive to look at the stars once more at least. They're different out here."

"How did you learn to project your planes?" Thorson wondered, tilting his head up to join her at stargazing.

"Was born with it. And if not for your stubborn head I'd try to die well with them," Ark chuckled sadly.

"You remember Akashi?"

"Course, that little green cat is impossible to miss. Meow this and Ark-sama that. Gotta say I miss her a bit. Girl loves her tea."

"She was telling me about how the Sakura have achieved such dominant air power, even without siren intervention. Houshou, the first carrier built for the purpose, learned her aircraft inside and out. Engines, wings, armaments, everything she took apart and committed to memory. It's what they all do. If you think you can do it too I'll try to get us a couple Union fighters or bombers, cutting edge. Wildcats, Avengers, Dauntless' that sort of thing. You can learn them…hey there," Thorson said kindly as Ark rested her head against his shoulder.

"You're a devil, Knight Commander. Presenting yourself to me as a warm shoulder after my darkest defeat and offering me a bit of light. My cubes seem to enjoy you."

"This is my worst defeat as well," Thorson told her in a surly tone.

"And like I said, it's all over your face and you look like shite. But if you really think I can do something like that then you're damn right I'll give it a shot. I can't let the other Royal carriers eclipse me while I'm still kicking, can I?"

"No, I would think not. I'll do whatever it takes to help you, Ark."

"Knight Commander, kind words won't get you into my pants or jacket," she laughed. "You're embarrassing me, especially when you have such powerful destroyers on your side."

"And where am I now? Defeated, because I...we didn't have the airpower. I agree with you. I probably have some of the strongest battleships and destroyers on the planet. Kaga drove us away all the same. If it makes you feel better you can chalk it all up to me being selfish and power hungry. I need you to become more powerful. I'm going to use you."

"Ok stop…please," Ark panted, a suddenly distressed and confused look on her face. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Thorson swallowed heavily, realizing that Ark's cubes had very likely just betrayed her. "I uh…look Ark, I think after what's happened we should all eat together, meet the new girls and pick up the pieces, yeah? Nice as the view is from this crater, I'd like you to be there."

"Yeah I will just…" Ark sat straight, leaving his shoulder and hugging her knees to her chest. "Just get away from me right now. Please."

Thorson silently stood and began climbing back out of the hole Ark had found herself in. She didn't need him holding her hand. He sighed and shook his head as he finally got back onto the undamaged flight deck, where he found Penny waiting for him. Left to her own devices, Ark finally activated her radio after hours of silence and hailed one of her fellows.

"Ark Royal, my dear friend. Art thou well? Thine injuries are not too severe I hope?"

"Vamp...something happened to me. Something I don't understand."

"Oh? While mine heart doth flutter at the idea of secrets and salacious events, I am not a carrier. I'm not sure what use I could be to someone like-"

"What made you decide to lay with a human?"

Silence pervaded the radio channel for a long while, though slowly but surely Vampire's tittering, knowing laughter grew louder. "Hold thine position, o' comrade mine. I shall attend to thee post-haste." On the deck of the Vampire the slim, gothic shipgirl set her parasol aside, closed her eyes, and allowed her clothing to shift and cover her entire body. Unseen by man or ship, a large bat swiftly made its way from the HMS Vampire to the deck of the HMS Ark Royal.

* * *

The next stop on Thorson's post-battle tour was the galley of the Pennsylvania. He heard them before he could see them, a beautiful song echoing through the metal hallways of the ship. Penny squeezed his hand to get his attention, clearly having no compunctions about her relationship with him being public.

"Is that one of the new girls? Strange how now that she's singing I can't understand the language."

"I think so," Thorson affirmed. "Must be Michishio"

"So you intend to arm her as well?" Penny asked explicitly.

"Just with rigging. You know Shiratsuyu is on our side. She could have fled back to the Sakura formation the moment we let her go. If she's comfortable with Michishio in her kitchen, I am." Thorson glanced up, recalling how Shiratsuyu had once reprimanded him with a wooden spoon.

"Yeah yeah, I guess one more little shrine cat with a torpedo or two can't do too much to us. How the hell are we going to get them ships though?" Pennsylvania touched on a serious deficiency in Thorson's supply lines.

"When we get back to port I intend to have Brooklyn send a request for every remaining wisdom cube in Union possession. I don't even know if there _are_ any, but it couldn't hurt. If they don't exist...we ambush and defeat enemy fleets that don't have carriers for back up," Thorson proposed as they reached the door of the galley, warm light spilling out into the dimly lit hallway.

"Glad you're still thinking about the future, Commander. Hey girls, how you doing? That was a wonderful song by the way," Penny declared, seeming to command the room just by being present within it. Shiratsuyu acknowledged them quickly but Michichio turned from her cutting board and blushed furiously. The large, brass bell that hung from a ribbon around her neck jangled cutely as she bowed to them.

"Greetings Pennsylvania, Shikikan. How can I help you?"

"Shiratsuyu, can I borrow her for a moment?" Thorson requested.

"Sure, but once I start the reduction and braising the meat I'll need her uninterrupted," the head chef declared, leaving Thorson and his battleship with smiles on their faces as Michishio washed her hands and walked up to them. Thorson already has the shards ready.

"You wish to join Ooshio?" He asked, ensuring she was committed. Michishio nodded eagerly, her bell jingling loudly.

"I saw how easy it is to lose people in war, being with you," she replied softly, looking at the ground with a mournful expression. "I'm a simple shrine maiden. My gods are those of song and dance, the arts and finer, subtle pleasures."

"And there's nothing subtle about war," Pennsylvania agreed, showing off her main batteries. Michishio nodded.

"If cooking is something that can help my friends and keep them healthy while they fight, I want to do it. What Kaga did today...she has lost her way," Michishio declared, bringing a finger to her eye to wipe away a tear as she choked back a small sob. Thorson nodded, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about everything…but you'll be in good company. You'll see. Hold onto something, alright, this might hurt a bit at the beginning," he warned. Michishio took the obvious solution and hugged him around the waist as radiant warmth and power touched her neck and travelled through her entire body. There was no pain as the kanji for 'full' glowed strongly at the base of her cervical spine.

"Is it normal to feel suddenly very itchy in your fleet, Shikikan?" Michishio asked as Thorson took a step back. Penny smiled as she recalled her own rigging 'ceremony'.

"Only the first time. Prepare for battle, Michishio. Then you're free to return to your duties with Shiratsuyu," Thorson ordered, pleased to see rigging very similar to Ooshio's take form around the red and white clothed maiden. Michishio seemed taken aback by the development, gazing at her torpedoes and the couple of depth charges hanging from her left thigh with wide, eager eyes.

"It's so good to have them back! Thank you, Shikikan. But now please, I must ask you to leave. There will be no tasting of dinner until it's ready!"

Thorson and Penny glanced at one another, Michishio's innocence raising their spirits. The battleship attempted something she'd seen the Commander do often of late, reaching out and rubbing Michishio between the ears. The flaxen-haired maiden cooed and tilted her head towards Penny's palm. "Commander, you ever try this?" She asked with a hint of excitement.

"Uh...all the time?" He supplied, confused as to her meaning.

"No I mean...ah you wouldn't understand it. No cube and whatnot."

"Pennsylvania-san please! I must get back to work!" Michishio protested weakly, raising her hands to take hold of Penny's as it tended to her ears.

"Ok, but give me a hug first, kitty." Penny shot a smile at a now very lost Commander Thorson. "Oh please, don't give me that look, Andrew. You get to do this all the time and just look at her! She's so soft!"

"He he heee...I mean Pennsylvania-san!" Michishio gasped as the formidable battleship hugged her like a dear pet.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're all half animal. Just embrace it, would you? And I see your tail wagging over there Shiratsuyu. I'm really more of a dog person anyway, just making an exception for this little cat with the silver voice."

"High command is never, ever going to believe any of this," Thorson muttered, tapping Penny on the shoulder to encourage her to release Michishio back to Shiratsuyu. The battleship did so and rounded on him.

"So long as we're on the subject, high command is not your friend, Andrew," she insisted, suddenly serious as the grave. "The less they know about us...the better."

"Penny, how are we supposed to-"

"We will find a way!" She stood firm, her voice rising to the point that Shiratsuyu and Michishio's tails abruptly stopped wagging. "Think about it Andrew, please."

"Penny, you can't just-"

"I can!" She asserted passionately, steering him out of the kitchen before trapping him against the bulkhead, her hands on either side of his shoulders. "I've had you...oh God, this is embarrassing. You know! You've been inside me and I've felt you come undone within me. Andrew, think about it. Look at what happened to the Sakura and the Ironblood. The Royals decided they were better off alone. The ships of the Union...you know things aren't great. High command will order every one of those cute little ships rounded up and shot or melted down for cubes and I will not allow it! Do you hear me, Andrew?!"

"I hear you, Penny," he whispered, knowing that she had far more experience than he did in such matters. "But the reality of the situation is-" His protests were cut off by her lips on his, tender and desperate.

"You and I...Ari, Cleveland, Fusou, Tennessee, and all the others. We will all find a way to survive this war and win without relying on the people who cast us aside and never gave us the chance you did. None of us want to die, Andrew. Just please…"

Thorson closed his eyes and breathed deeply, processing the unexpected curveball that friendly Sakura forces had introduced to his command structure. He wondered how long it would be before each member of DESDIV8 was adopted by one of his other ships as a dear friend or companion. "Alright, Penny. Last resort only. I promise."

"That's all I can ask. I should return to the bridge with Zed. She's been alone for about half an hour now. You should head to the medbay," his lover insisted, unintentionally sounding very much like a mother managing a household full of cast-offs and stowaways. He lost himself in her verdant eyes for a moment.

"When did you start leading this fleet?" He asked with a humble smile. Penny took his cheeks in her hands and kissed him again.

"I don't...you just let me in," she clarified, turning and walking away from him before they both broke down in the wake of defeat and sought comfort that would have to wait for another time.

* * *

Tennessee looked up from the uncomfortable chair she was seated in. Compared to the Sakura commander before her, bedridden, bruised and bloodied, she didn't mind at all. The Commander had just appeared in the doorway, prompting the excitable royal destroyer in the room to leap to her feet and approach him. They conversed for a brief moment before she took him by the hand and led him to the bedside of a young girl with long, pale blue hair, a childish face, warm blue eyes, and small crown atop her head. Tennessee didn't understand why a little girl like that would go to war looking like she served tea for a royal household, all dressed in white with black trim and bows on her stockings, but she'd stopped trying to understand the Royals a while back. They did things proper. She didn't. Besides, Jupiter was only a passing curiosity. She had spent a moment with Houston to confirm that the cruiser was still among the living, but even she wasn't her top priority at the moment. So she watched, and waited.

"Hey sis, how you doing?" Javelin asked softly, resting a hand on Jupiter's forehead as Thorson stood politely behind her. "This is Knight Commander Thorson; he's in charge of this fleet you know? He's the one I was telling you about, the one Warspite knighted."

"Knight Commander?" Jupiter whispered, her voice every bit that of a child's. "Is there a telly on this ship?"

Thorson and Javelin looked at one another. He wasn't really sure how to answer such a question, but Javelin seemed flush with relief and happiness. "She'll be ok," she whispered before turning to her sister. "Sorry Jupiter, we don't have any TV's in the fleet. Maybe when we get back to base? Not sure what sort of programming you'd get in the middle of the Pacific though."

"Oh, alright. Knight Commander, did we win? All I remember was an explosion and pain."

"No Jupiter, I'm sorry," Thorson replied, hanging his head. "We were driven off by one of the Sakura's carriers. I have no idea how she got to this theater without anyone knowing, but Admiral Doorman, Exeter, and most of the ABDA forces were destroyed. We only managed to save you and Houston."

"Oh...that's rather sad," Jupiter whispered, closing her eyes as Javelin looked ready to break down in tears all over again. "Thank you for saving me."

"Thank your sister. It was her and Indianapolis," Thorson insisted, wrapping up the conversation so he could go check on Houston. "We can speak later but I should check on your partner over here. It was a pleasure to meet you, Jupiter."

And so Tennessee continued to watch as Thorson made his rounds, looking over the young cruiser who was still asleep in her bed. Her eyes flicked to Asashio and Arashiro often, ensuring they remained put at Naka's bedside. Those three were the biggest threat to her Commander and her fleet at the moment, and her rigging remained active as a result. It required much more space in the enclosed area, but that suited Tennessee just fine. She didn't want them around her, just within gun's reach. Thorson had just approached Naka's bedside, the two enemy combatants sizing one another up when a most disruptive force appeared in the doorway. Tennessee couldn't help but develop a thin, proud smile. Her protégé had clearly gotten bored.

"Alright, I don't even understand half of the tech I found on my new ship but it's cool as hell and I can't wait to blow shit up with it! Naka, how you holding...COMMANDER!"

Thorson barely had time to acknowledge her presence and brace himself when Downes, fully retrofitted and only a few inches shorter than he, barreled into him and hugged him tightly around the chest. Naka's ears stood straight with surprise while the two shrine kittens looked away in annoyance. The newly matured destroyer took hold of his collar, the leather of her fingerless gloves brushing against his jawline, and kissed him for dear life. Jupiter could be heard sleepily asking her sister what kind of crazy fleet she was a part of.

"Downes," Thorson whispered, looking her over with a critical and appreciative eye. "What...what in the world happened to you?"

"I grew up!" She replied in an equally quiet but far more excited voice. "We were in the scrum, throwing punches and shells and torpedoes and everything. I saw that poor girl's cube float by." Downes threw a thumb over her shoulder, pointing to Houston. "In the moment I need that power. Tennessee and the blue fox were basically stalemated and I wanted to help her. I guess I was found worthy, you know? So what do you think? How do I look in black?"

The Commander silently ran two fingers along the collar of Downes' jacket, noting her wardrobe's similarities to Tennessee's in terms of form and function. The leather straps were new though, and he found himself touching those next. Downes lifted her chin and bared her neck to him, completely unashamed at her invitation. She breathed out with satisfaction as Thorson examined her collar and the lightest of pressures rested against her neck. "It suits you, Downes," he replied simply. "I saw your ship. It's incredible."

"Spent the last few hours on the inside. Don't know how to make heads or tails of it. You won't let them take me, will you?" She asked nervously. "Union eggheads. You won't let them do shit to me like the Ironblood did to Zed, right?"

"Shut up, don't say shit like that," Thorson commanded, taking her into a hug that she willingly reciprocated, gripping his shoulders strongly. "I told you when we got to Surabaya, didn't I? Any soldiers give you trouble, you bash their heads in."

"Yeah yeah, alright! Let me give you a tour of her someday?" Downes requested, leaving a kiss on the shell of his ear before withdrawing. "You have no idea how cool it is to be tall enough to do that. And I'm a destroyer!" She exclaimed with glee, hopping up and down to either intentionally or inadvertently show off her slightly larger bust. Thorson didn't want to ask in the moment. As Downes was wont to do, however, she didn't let the awkward situation linger, walking past him to sit on Naka's bedside. "How you doing, foxy? Your arms alright? Love your ribbons by the way; can't say they're my style though. And what is this stuff? How do you get fabric that clear? Well I guess when you have a nice little rack like yours you find a way, dontcha?"

"I...who are you?" Naka asked, her head still spinning from a combination of the battle, her defeat, the fact that she was still alive, and the whirlwind Union destroyer in front of her. The girl with ashen hair and muscular frame sat bolt upright as though she'd left her tea water on.

"Oh damn, you're right! I didn't come up with any great lines like 'you now face the almighty Downes'! Oh no no no, wait. How about…'in the name of Commander Thorson I, the terrifying tiger of the Union, Downes, shall be your opponent!' Huh? Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Just answer her bloody question, girl," Tennessee finally spoke from the corner of the room.

"Don't make me come over there and show you that my body is no longer that of a girl, Belle," Downes threatened cheekily. "Anyway, sorry Naka. My name is Downes, Union destroyer assigned to Commander Andrew Thorson at your service! That would be this guy, by the way," she informed the Sakura, pointing to where Thorson stood at her side. The man nodded to her.

"I'm glad you survived. May I see the back of your neck? It's painful, isn't it?"

"How in the world did you-" Naka gasped as Downes and Thorson sprang into action, the former taking Naka's hand in hers and comforting the Sakura while Thorson reached behind her neck and gripped something that shouldn't have been there tightly with his fingers. She yelped in pain as he pulled, opening her eyes to find a pale red shard between his digits. "What in the world is that?!"

"I don't know for certain. But my hypothesis is that anyone who spends long enough inside the Sanctuary has their shards corrupted in such a manner," Thorson replied. "Do you know if your sister still-"

"I took care of it, Commander," Tennessee grunted, annoyance and anger lacing her voice. Thorson looked between Downes and Naka.

"I'm gonna…"

"Yeah yeah, for sure Commander. Go on ahead. I'll be here! Was getting damn lonely on my ship anyway with no one shooting at anything. So Arashio, Asashio, you two decide to cave in and join the good guys yet?!"

Thorson couldn't help a reserved smile and a chuckle at Downes' unrepentantly upbeat attitude and the reactions of the other two shrine maidens to it. They did not dignify her with an answer, choosing instead to stare very intently at the wall behind Naka's pillow. That left Thorson to walk the few feet to where Tennessee watched over Jintsuu. He could feel goosebumps on his arms as he got closer. "Is something wrong with your cubes? Your wounds-"

"If she wakes up I'll allow them to close," Tennessee replied quietly, gesturing to Jintsuu's broken body. The blue-furred fox's chest rose and fell slightly with each breath but there were no other signs of life. Her neck was heavily bandaged and her once elegant ensemble of furs, silks, and sashes was torn, battered, and scorched from her brutal one on one brawl with Tennessee. "If she dies...her scars deserve to live on at least."

Thorson took a long look at Tennessee, knowing that she was willingly showing him a part of her he'd not known existed. She was supposed to be wrath itself, a death wish on all the Sakura. It seemed that list did not extend to the warrior that had dared stand up to her. "Her shard?"

"I blew her neck open with my main guns and tore it out," Tennessee stated, somehow combining disgust and pride in equal measure. Thorson grimaced, reaching into his pocket. He only had a handful of shards left and more than anyone, Jintsuu was the one most likely to resist him and his fleet.

"Were it not for you I would leave her here," Thorson told Tennessee seriously as the tanned battleship stood to equal him. "But you and I have known each other for months now, Tennessee. This isn't like you."

"No, sir." Her admission was without hesitation. Thorson held his hand out.

"This is all I have left."

She glanced down at the shards and back to him. "I don't pray, Commander. I can't do what they do," Tennessee insisted, referring to Fusou and the others. Thorson shook his head.

"Your will forged Downes into what she is now. It will bring Jintsuu back too...if that's really what you want," Thorson replied, inwardly eager to see if the cubes would respond differently to secular will than the will of faith that some of the Sakura possessed in spades. Tennessee plucked a single shard from his palm, leaving seven behind. Turning her back to Thorson, she walked to the head of Jintsuu's bed, lifted the fan from where it rested on her chest, placed the shard between the Sakura's breasts and replaced the fox's only weapon. Tennessee stared down at her, brow furrowed.

"I won't ever apologize for what I did to you...but if you want to live, Thorson's giving you that chance. Make me regret this and I'll make your death as painful as I can," she muttered, unable to bring herself to say something nice or fluffy to a Sakura with her Commander at her side. Such flowery language proved unnecessary, however, as a faint glow lit Jintsuu's white and blue paper fan from beneath before fading away. Thorson rested his hand on her shoulder.

"You keep surprising me, Tennessee."

"I didn't do this for you."

"I know."


	44. Chapter 44

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about them too much," Thorson remarked thankfully. He was seated next to Arizona and Indianapolis as dinner took shape around them at a long makeshift table they'd pieced together in the galley of the Pennsylvania. When Yukikaze and Yuudachi had come aboard, the white haired and very scantily clad dog morph had dropped to her knees begging for food after the long battle. Thorson had barely removed her shard and replaced Yukikaze's when Yuudachi began hugging his leg, and so he'd given her her rigging back if only to sate her long enough for the chefs to finish dinner. Shiratsuyu had apologized profusely for her younger sister's behavior.

"As long as you keep her fed, it would seem she's quite agreeable," Indianapolis concurred, looking down the table to where the rambunctious dog and cat sat with Fusou and the kittens of DESDIV8. They were briefly interrupted as Portland gave Indy a hug and Shiratsuyu arrived with their plates.

"Sorry Shikikan, I had to do yours last because of the machine," she apologized, having 'thrown on' her maid-like serving outfit. He nodded in understanding.

"It's fine. This smells wonderful. What is it?"

"Braised short ribs in a mirin and soy sauce reduction with carrots, onions, and some root vegetables I found in Java, served with rice. I figured after all that's happened we could use something a bit special," she finished proudly as Indy rubbed her hands together and Arizona took up her silverware.

"Enjoy your meal with your sister and friends. You've earned it. When you're finished could you bring a couple plates up for Tennessee, Houston, and Jintsuu?" Thorson requested.

"I've got them keeping warm in the oven, Shikikan."

"Then let's get started," the Commander declared, standing as Shiratsuyu scampered off to find her seat. "Thank you everyone for making it over here," he began as silence fell around the table. "The last twenty four hours have been...difficult, and we should all be thankful that we managed to save as many as we did. Revenge will come. But tonight let's focus on each other and the fact that we survived to fight another day. Many did not…" Thorson paused, allowing for a moment of silence. "And please welcome Jupiter from the Royal Navy as well as Yukikaze, Yuudachi, and Naka from the Sakura. I won't bother making threats since you already know the score. Dig in."

Many of the girls along the table looked over at the Sakura corner, where Yuudachi had already shoveled about half of her plate into her mouth and was attempting to swallow it all in one go. The sudden attention caused her to choke, necessitating the help of Yukikaze and Shiratsuyu to slap her back and provide her with water. When she finally managed to clear her throat she heaved a massive breath and pounded the table.

"Haaaaah~ that's good, nee-san! Hi everyone! I'm Yuudachi and I like meat and fighting!"

"And I am Yukikaze the Great! You Union ships should consider yourself blessed to be graced by my presence!"

"You see, Commander? This is why I'm a dog person," Pennsylvania called, holding up a rib from her plate and aiming to test the canine destroyer's assertion. "Here, Yuudachi! C'mon girl!"

"Wan~!" She barked.

"Ooh, Laffey likes this dog. She's fun. Not like the cat that is too smug, no no."

"Yuudachi! What are you doing, nanoda?" Yukikaze cried in embarrassment as the girl with a short skirt and shorter shirt grabbed her plate and ran to the other side of the table, her tail wagging furiously as Penny deposited the meat on it and used her clean hand to rub Yuudachi's ears.

"Wan waaaaan~" she moaned, eager for the attention as her fellows from the Sakura Empire looked on in horror; Fusou, Ooshio, and Michishio exempted. Even Shiratsuyu looked a bit uncomfortable.

"We're doomed," Asashio declared, holding her tail tight to her body as she watched Yuudachi basically eat from the palm of an enemy battleship.

"I think it's wonderful how we're all getting along," Fusou replied, nodding down the table to Warspite who returned it with a curt gesture. "Now come, let's eat before Shiratsuyu's fine cooking goes cold."

"I'm in agreement with Fusou-sama," Ooshio added. "This is some fine country cookin' ya got goin Shiratsuyu. You too nee-chan."

"Thank you!" The chefs replied. And so dinner proceeded apace with Thorson watching over his fleet closely. There seemed to be a bit more inter-factional conversation than in days past. While Ark and Vampire were deep in private talks, Javelin was with Laffey, Zed and Ooshio, while Cleveland and Leander were happy to allow Michishio to join them. Naka was clearly suffering from culture shock and Downes being Downes, but even she had Fusou to ease her nerves, the elder shrine cat telling her about life on the base they were headed to. One by one ships finished their meals and departed, heading back to their hulls to ensure a consistent cycle of watch and sleep. One sticking point, however, was Yuudachi.

"Yuudachi, it's time to go back to my ship. Fun time is over, nanoda!" Yukikaze called, not quite ready to let her guard down around so many, admittedly friendly, enemy ships. Her companion had no such compunctions, however, and had sat herself in Pennsylvania's lap right after finishing her food. The oft serious Union battleship had taken to that development wholeheartedly, rubbing her tummy and petting her ears as Yuudachi's tail whipped back and forth excitedly.

"Nuuuuu~, Pennsylvania-saaaaan," she slurred, clearly taking heavily to her canine half.

"You can stay with me for a bit until Penny is done with her," Arizona suggested, waving to Yukikaze as Thorson looked on with barely concealed humor.

"The Great Yukikaze is not a pet, nanoda!"

"Of course not. I just think your ears and stockings are so cute! I like white myself," Arizona added, turning slightly so that Yukikaze could see the battleship's pure white leggings and the beginnings of her garter straps.

"W-well, you're clearly a woman of good taste if you recognize the magnificence of Yukikaze the Great!" The small cat girl replied with a blush on her cheeks. "Where did you get that hairpin? It's...n-nice?"

"From Yamashiro! She's a good friend of mine and gave me this to keep my hair under control. Would you like to see it?" Arizona offered, tempting the 'kitten' in a fashion much different from how her sister had won herself a puppy companion for the night.

"Is that true, Fusou-sama?" Yukikaze asked of the Sakura battleship. "She and Yamashiro are friends, nanoda?"

"Of course," Fusou agreed, throwing a wide smile at Arizona. "Yamashiro and Arizona are both younger sisters and took a liking to each other almost immediately."

"I'll see it then. Give it here, nanoda!" Yukikaze ordered, approaching Arizona and accepting the hairpin as though she were owed it. It was her final mistake. Arizona's hands shot out in a flash and after a brief period of squeals and nanodas, Yukikaze was curled up on her lap, awkwardly purring while Arizona re-affixed her hairpiece, tended to the catgirl's ears, and smiled happily at her sister. Pennsylvania just rolled her eyes and scratched Yuudachi under the chin, causing the young dog morph's leg to twitch.

"Thanks for letting us keep them, Commander!" Ari whispered, earning herself a brief kiss on the head from Thorson.

"I'm just glad you're all ok. Here, I'll take your plate back to the kitchens. If everyone else is working on recon I figure I should help out," he reasoned, looking around the now mostly empty dining space. Only the Pennsylvania class battleships, the two Sakura 'pets', and Zed remained following Fusou's departure. The Ironblood destroyer volunteered to help her Kommandant, feeling quite well thanks to spending a meal together with friends and Thorson.

"Pennsylvania, is there anything else that needs to be done?" Zed asked as she and Thorson gathered up plates and silverware.

"No, I don't think so. I'll put this little one to bed soon enough and get back on the bridge. Andrew, can you take the twilight shift?"

Zed snapped her head quickly to Thorson as Penny addressed him most informally. Arizona took note as well, but with a shy smile. The Commander nodded. "Fine by me. Don't press yourself, Penny."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir. You have no idea how awesome it is having a pet. Good girl, Yuu. You want to come up to the bridge with me?" Penny asked gleefully, rubbing Yuudachi's cheeks and scratching the shell of her jaw.

"Waaaaaaan~ Akagi and Kaga never gave me pets like this. Union is great..." The Sakura declared sleepily as Penny hefted her up and over her shoulder like an oversized infant.

"You never cease to amaze me," Thorson murmured, nodding to Arizona as she made to leave too, cradling the bundle of Yukikaze in her arms.

"They'll fit in just fine with the fleet, sir. I'll take her back to my ship and when she's awake, make sure she gets back alright. We'll be in touch via radio. Later Penny, enjoy your new puppy!"

"Hey sis?" Pennsylvania stopped Arizona just before she departed for the corridors of the battleship.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head slightly, sending a subtle wave along the strands of her hair that remained free.

"Whatever you did during the battle, that attack that healed us...healed me," Pennsylvania began, trying to put into words exactly what she'd felt as Arizona's light had washed over her.

"It was nothing, Penny. I just did what I felt I could do; what I had to do."

"You saved us all, and I'm sorry."

"For what?" Arizona requested kindly.

"Back in Hawaii I thought the only way to survive was to be strong like Tennessee. Without people like you and the Commander I'd be at the bottom of the ocean. Try not to let this war change you. The cubes made you a gentle soul same way they made these two into adorable little girls with ears just looking for some attention. I think I'm starting to understand why."

Arizona smiled lovingly at her sister and left a quick kiss on her cheek. "Take care of yourself and Andrew, please."

"You know he'll want you too, right?" Pennsylvania asked with a hint of guilt in her quiet voice. They didn't know how long they had until the Commander and Zed returned.

"Yes. And you'll be the first to know if he makes a move on me," Arizona tittered. "Don't overthink this, sister. This isn't a competition."

"Otherwise Cleveland would have us both beat," Pennsylvania acknowledged. "Yeah alright, get going then. I need to get back to the bridge."

"See you soon, sis. Say goodbye, Yukikaze!"

"The Great Yukikaze does not have to obey your commands, nanoda!"

"Oh that's too bad," Arizona replied in a carefree voice. "I guess Yukikaze the Great doesn't need any ear scratches then either."

"Wait, we can come to an arrangement on this! Goodbye, Pennsylvania-sama!"

"Good girl!" Arizona beamed, snuggling Yukikaze and walking off to the steps that would take her above deck.

"What do you make of all that, Yuudachi?" Penny asked her 'dog'.

"I like meat, fighting, and Union battleships that pet me the right way," Yuudachi replied sleepily.

"Keeping it simple? I like it. Let's go, kiddo. We're on duty tonight."

* * *

It was about half an hour into Thorson's shift, after he'd bade Penny, Zed, and Yuudachi goodnight, when a swift and proper rapping on the bridge door stirred him from his monotonous dozing. She did not wait for his permission to enter.

"Knight Commander, let us have tea," Warspite declared, holding a silver platter in one hand with two cups, an ornate teapot decorated with the Union Jack and other accents, sugar, cream, and teaspoons. Thorson stared at her.

"How did you...where did all that come from?"

"The leaves are from Surabaya, Knight Commander. This should be quite the delectable pot," Warspite informed him with a thin smile.

"And you know darn well that's not what I meant. Thank you," the Commander replied, taking a cup she poured for him and setting it next to the radar display after a small sip. He tasted notes of smoke and malt. "That is good. Now where did you get the setup?"

"A royal lady must keep some secrets," Warspite replied sweetly, sweeping her coattails to the side so that she could sit down. Her lack of pants gave Thorson quite the view.

"So the tea is a secret but I get to see every inch of your legs?" He inquired appreciatively.

"You mock me, Knight Commander, what with so many thick waisted and buxom chested ships gracing your fleet," Warspite retorted defensively. He shrugged.

"And yet the first ship I ever had sex with was Cleveland," Thorson considered with a pointed look in her direction.

"You are a knave."

"I'm a Yank."

"So you are, Knight Commander."

"Why are you here, Warspite? I don't mind the tea, but at this hour? Unless you're telling me the kettles are on back home."

Warspite's deep amethyst eyes seemed to lock onto him on the dark bridge. "I wanted to commend you on how you conducted yourself at dinner. Though I would not have spoken of revenge with Naka and the others in the room, that is a minor point. If a Commander falls to despair in front of his troops, they will soon follow. I am here so that you might despair in private, if you like."

"Hmm, yeah I guess that makes sense," Thorson agreed, taking another sip of his tea. He tried to keep his voice level. "Maybe later, when it really sinks in that the Sakura are winning this Pacific war."

"I do not think this battle was so one sided, but I cannot disagree regarding territory control. We are a navy, not an army. The Sakura always wanted that territory more than Britannia and her allies could spend to defend it. Maybe one day your Union soldiers will reclaim them, maybe not. But for now we must adjust to the fact that our supply lines will not include the Far East."

"Akashi will be devastated," Thorson chuckled, wondering how things were holding together back at the island. "We'll figure things out. Thanks, Warspite." Thorson finished his by leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead. He could feel her body tense under his touch but her only response was to glance away and blush.

"You should not play around with someone like me, Knight Commander," she whispered.

"It's only playing if you want it to be," Thorson replied softly, feeling the tea and darkness warm and shield him from anything else out there that was ready to hurt him or his ships. He held her gaze. "You came here to help me deal with defeat. Maybe you need the same? I'm sorry about what happened to Exeter."

"You are…such a rogue Yank," Warspite gasped, seating herself in his lap. "Why?"

"Gets easier the more it happens. Sorry."

"I meant why am I desiring this, not you?! Actually you should answer that as well, Knight Commander!" Warspite declared, suddenly ablaze with passion. "What could you want from this body of mine?"

"Same thing anyone wants, I suppose. Just…come here," Thorson offered, embracing her slim form as she sighed against his neck.

"She was a fine warrior. Her sister will be devastated."

"And you?" Thorson asked simply.

"It never gets easier, Knight Commander."

"I didn't think so," he lamented, cradling her and finding that despair and grief was lighter when shared. "Warspite, what should I do?"

"We need airpower, Commander. Until you secure it we cannot hope to win against the Sakura. Ark told me about your conversation with her. It is a fine start."

"Yeah, sounds good. So what about now?" Thorson grunted as the light, powerful bundle of foxy battleship shifted atop him.

"You shall continue to hug me until I decide on my opinion regarding human Commanders serving with shipgirls. And then we will have more tea while we keep watch. The little things, Knight Commander."

"The little things," Thorson agreed, venturing to brush against the 'ears' of her hair with his nose. It was force of habit by that point, a reaction borne from days and weeks of interacting with and comforting young women of the Sakura Empire who found themselves fighting on the 'wrong side'. Warspite smelled of bergamot and panted at the touch. Hers were real too.

A while later, following a most embarrassing session of ear rubs; Warspite decided it was time for another cup. This one was enjoyed from the relative warmth and comfort of Thorson's lap, effectively signaling an acquiescence to the tactile attention despite her insistences to the contrary. He didn't mind, finding her body was light and pleasant to the touch. They spoke fondly of the dead, Warspite recalling a memory of Exeter.

"Now Belfast did not believe her of course, this talk of the Force and whatnot. That was until Exeter used it to drop the teacup from her platter and pull her skirt over her head when she bent over to clean the shattered pieces!" The slim royal burst into laughter while Thorson chuckled as well.

"She sounds like an interesting ship. I would have liked to meet her."

"She was, Knight Commander. A warrior of duty and the highest caliber."

"To Exeter, then."

"To Exeter," Warspite agreed, bringing her cup to her lips as a new contact appeared on radar. "How fortuitous; now we're both wide awake."

"Huh, that's a pretty small signature," Thorson mused, turning his head calmly to the display. With a fleet his size it was difficult to worry about a single contact. "Anything from your comrades?"

"Give me a moment," Warspite requested, standing so she had enough space to activate her rigging. After a brief moment of silent contact she opened her eyes. "Vampire reports nothing on sonar. Is it still coming closer?"

"Yeah, seems to be," Thorson murmured, watching with mounting curiosity as the blip slowly drew nearer from the north. "Makassar is back that way…"

"Why would one Sakura approach us in such a fashion?" Warspite wondered.

"We don't even know it's one of them. Let's see," Thorson said, grabbing his binoculars and searching the dark, northern horizon for lights or other indications of whatever was on radar. "Still too far away. If it continues on its course I'll alert the fleet."

"Very good, Knight Commander. I shall return to my post in preparation. Should you need an ear, you know where to find me," she offered.

"They are rather cute ears," Thorson agreed, laughing as she shot him a furious glance while gathering up the tea set. "In all seriousness Warspite, thank you for the tea and the offer. I hope our next session can follow a great victory."

"As do I, Knight Commander. Goodnight." Warspite softly closed the door to the bridge, leaving him to watch the singular object on approach.

"Now then, who or what are you?"

* * *

"Well I guess that's it then," Thorson muttered to himself. The unknown vessel had remained on approach, but even at a distance of five miles was not responding to radio hails. Thorson could see a faint light on the ocean, but not much else. He tried one more option. "Fusou, are you there?"

"I am, Tono-sama. You wish me to attempt to hail the ship approaching us?" She guessed.

"I suppose that was pretty obvious, wasn't it? I didn't want to wake Ooshio or Michishio to ask for the proper frequencies."

"That is very kind of you, tono-sama. Let me reach out. One moment, please."

Thorson waited on the silent, slightly eerie bridge. He realized he much preferred it when it was full of company, Penny's especially. Fortunately he did not have to wait long for Fusou's reply.

"Tono-sama, you may wish to rouse Ooshio and her sisters anyway," Fusou told him, her voice full of surprise.

"Why? What is it?" He demanded.

"It is the Kasumi, an Asashio class destroyer. She is...I suppose you could call her the adorable black sheep of the sisters. You will see. She has requested to meet you and be reunited with the rest."

"This is either so outrageous it's not possibly a trap, or it's the perfect trap. Who would know that we captured those four?" Thorson wondered. "Some sailors from Makassar maybe?"

"That is a possibility, Tono-sama, but I'm not sure. She was assigned to the same destroyer division as Shiranui."

"Now that...that is an interesting tidbit," Thorson muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I'll go wake them. Perhaps they'll know more. In the meantime watch her approach and make sure she doesn't try anything. The fleet is on alert."

"I will do as you command, tono-sama. I hope that she is not here to cause trouble. She was never a mischief-maker like Yuudachi or Shigure, but one never knows in times of war."

"I hope so too. I'm in no mood for games," Thorson promised, replacing the radio receiver and heading down to the crew quarters.

* * *

"Hmm naaah? What is hmm? Shikikan?!" Ooshio momentarily struggled as Thorson placed a hand over her mouth, motioning for silence. There were plenty of wounded he didn't want to wake.

"Ooshio it's fine, it's just me," Thorson whispered, moving his hand to her cheek. She took it in her own, feeling her heart try to leap from her chest. For a brief moment she thought he had visited for a very different reason.

"Shikikan, what are ya doin' here?" She squeaked, feeling herself heat up under the rough sheet as he loomed over her.

"Kasumi is out there."

Ooshio shot upright and scurried out of bed, waking her sisters as quietly as possible. With yawns and the rubbing of sleepy eyes the four kittens of DESDIV8 made their way topside with Thorson. The ship on approach was making no attempt to hide itself, sailing serenely at them as a soft orb of light that reminded him of Shiranui danced around the hull. "Well, this certainly doesn't appear to be an attack," Thorson stated as the guns of the Pennsylvania turned to target the Kasumi.

"Will you shoot her?" Asashio demanded.

"Only if she makes me," he replied. "I'm surprised there's another one of you who commands spirit fire like Shiranui."

"What do you mean, Shikikan?" Michishio asked.

"None of you can see that? The pale light bobbing around the ship?"

"Uh...are ya feelin' well, Shikikan? Do ya wanna lay down on ma lap for a minute?"

"Ooshio! You would do such a thing?!" Arashio gasped.

"Don't ya think it would be fun?"

"Can we stay focused, please?" Thorson demanded, watching as the ship drew closer and closer. Not a single shell was fired. The five of them watched as a young girl walked to the bow of the ship as it held position near the Yukikaze. Thorson, binoculars in hand, immediately understood Fusou's description of her as the black sheep. Her rigging was covered in seals, talismans, braided ropes, and bells. Ethereal kanji characters occasionally swirled about her, and a pair of bright lights playfully kept her company. As she got closer, gliding over the ocean to the Pennsylvania, Thorson noticed that she was a fox. Her tail and large ears were both white with dark grey tips. When the girl finally floated onto the deck he saw her right eye was covered by a large, blue, woven talisman. They all stared a moment.

"Sisters, I told you Foo was real. Shikikan can see him too," she spoke in a voice soft as a comfortable futon back at base.

"Kasumi!" Michishio and Asashio shouted together, running forward to embrace her. Ooshio and Arashio were not far behind, and soon the reserved looking girl with bandages on her upper thigh was laughing quietly, happily surrounded by her sisters. Thorson waited patiently, knowing that they had a journey of many days ahead of them to ask questions. Anything other than immediate threats to the fleet could wait. Eventually the Asashio class sisters welcomed their fox-like sibling adequately, and the group returned to him.

"Hello Shikikan Thorson. Foo said that you had taken my sisters with you to a place across the sea. I did not believe him so I came to find you. I'm happy they are well and that you were not harmed. Oh? What's that, Foo? Oh yes, my name is Kasumi. Can I be a part of your fleet? I would like to be with my sisters. I was all alone after what happened to Shiranui. Then I found Foo, but my sisters were still elsewhere. And now we are together. I'm very happy."

"I'm sorry, Shikikan," Michishio cut in. "Kasumi has always claimed these sorts of things."

"You mean those two lights floating around you?" The Commander sought clarity. Kasumi nodded, her hands held together just under her chin. "Yeah I can see them just fine. You lot can't?"

Confused looks flew between the members of DESDIV8.

"If Shikikan can see them…" Arashio murmured.

"This whole war makes less and less sense by the day. I'm just happy you're alright, Kasumi," Asashio said. "But what about your rigging? Shi...Shikikan," the eldest turned to Thorson with distaste written all over her expression. "When you took us captive you had to remove our shards. Will that happen to Kasumi? How will she control her ship?"

"I don't think that will be a problem," Kasumi replied sleepily. "Foo said many bad spirits were at the Sanctuary, so I never went there. That's why I was always so lonely. But now you are all free and Foo said it was safe! Oh...Shikikan?"

"Yes?" Thorson asked, not having the faintest idea what words might come next from the enigmatic fox-girl before him.

"Catch please?" Her request made, Kasumi's eyes fluttered and her legs gave out, forcing Thorson to lunge forward and arrest her fall before she cracked her head on the deck of the Pennsylvania. A brief glance out to sea assured him that the IJN Kasumi was still following along just fine, and furthermore none of Kasumi's sisters seemed to be surprised.

"That'll be just like her, Shikikan," Ooshio told him. "Always a bit weak an' tired, Kasumi is. But we love her all the same, ya know? Will she be stayin' with us?"

Thorson looked over the four sisters and back at the girl in his arms. She seemed to be quite at peace, and he couldn't help but wonder what was under the talisman on her right eye. "Ooshio, Michishio, the two of you should take her to an open bed and watch over her. It will be dawn soon. I can ask Shiratsuyu to bring you tea if you're tired.

"What about us?!" Asashio demanded. The Commander replied with an arch look.

"You will go back to sleep. You don't trust me yet. Ooshio, Michishio, if you please? I need to get back to the bridge and relieve Pennsylvania."

"Course, Shikikan. We'll be takin' her off yer hands for now."

"Oh I'll be so nice to have everyone back together at breakfast!" Michishio agreed, giving her blue and purple sisters a sympathetic look before helping Ooshio with Kasumi. Arashio and Asashio were left on deck, feeling very much like stray cats stuck outside a warm, festive home.


	45. Chapter 45

After taking breakfast on the bridge with Penny, Zed, and Shiratsuyu, Thorson headed for the crew quarters to check on the wounded. Several beds had been moved to other locations on the ship to give the recovering girls peace from the everyday life going on around them. There he found Tennessee along with the wounded, the kittens of DESDIV8, and to his surprise, Kasumi.

"Good morning, Shikikan. Foo said you would be by soon," Kasumi told him in a dreamy voice, nodding as Thorson rested a hand briefly on Ooshio and Michishio's heads and rubbed their ears. He earned a couple of low purrs for his efforts.

"Well good morning to Foo, and the rest of you as well," Thorson declared. "Where's Jupiter?"

"Javelin took her. She was in better shape than Houston and was well enough to make the trip over. Guess her rigging still works," Tennessee reported, sitting in her corner and throwing acidic glances Jintsuu's way. Thorson cocked a brow, walking over to the blue haired fox's bed with a curt nod to Naka on the way. The youngest Sendai class sister nodded to acknowledge the gesture but said nothing further.

"Thank you Tennessee. Her status?" He demanded.

"The fox is awake and refuses to speak."

"You are the enemy Commander? I request an honorable death," Jintsuu defied Tennessee immediately with clarity and purpose in her eyes. The battleship stood in a towering rage.

"All that time, all those hours, and all that boredom and the first words out of you mouth are a fucking deathwish?!" She roared, grabbing Jintsuu roughly by the shoulders.

"Tennessee!" Thorson shouted to no avail.

"I should have left you to die to that bitch's fighters you ungrateful fox! You call yourself a warrior? How the hell can you claim to be a warrior if you want to die after one loss?!"

"TENNESSEE!" Thorson roared, drawing and cocking his pistol. "She is not your prisoner. Step away from her, now. And heal your damn scars. I don't know when we'll go to battle again."

"You have no right to tell me what to do with my body!" Tennessee lashed out, nevertheless releasing Jintsuu.

"They're ugly."

She was completely unfazed. "So am I, Commander."

"Maybe to your enemies," Thorson said quietly, his voice sharp as a blade. Tennessee leered his way before leaving Jintsuu's bedside and shouldering past him. She called a final warning from the doorway.

"You grant her wish and I'll blow you into a million pieces. She doesn't deserve death, especially at your hands," Tennessee insisted, leaving without another word as her heavy footfalls stomped away through the corridors of the ship.

"Hmm, I agree Foo. She seems nice," Kasumi decided.

"Heh, you're a strange little one, aren't you?" Houston called weakly from her bedside.

"Hello to you as well, Houston. I am Kasumi. Please do not be afraid. Foo told me your name."

The pink haired cruiser turned her head painfully to face Thorson. "What's a Foo, Commander?"

"Near as I can tell it's a spirit companion of hers," he called. "Rest for now, Houston. She's no danger to you."

As if seeking to prove Thorson correct and ingratiate herself to his fleet, Kasumi sat gently at Houston's bedside and held up her half eaten plate of breakfast. "If you do not eat all your toast you'll not recover. Here, say aah please?"

"It's not that simple when your ribs are killing you," Houston lamented, nevertheless opening her mouth for a small bite that Kasumi covered with ample amounts of butter.

"I feel tired quite often. Maybe when you're recovered you can come visit me here," Kasumi suggested, continuing with her care of Houston as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Naka couldn't help the small smile on her face, but Jintsuu was not so amused.

"Perhaps I am already dead then. Such actions are not possible," she declared in a low, serious voice.

"Do you really believe your heaven or hell would be in the hull of a Union battleship?" Thorson asked her incredulously.

"So defeat was not enough? You are here to mock me as well?"

"Your forces won the day, Jintsuu," he informed her. She quickly locked eyes with him. They were a bright blue and complimented her outfit well. "Kaga's aircraft forced us into retreat. Java and Surabaya fell to the Sakura in the end. You killed Admiral Doorman and crippled Exeter, leaving her unable to escape with us."

"Then surely you will execute me," Jintsuu reasoned.

"I will not," Thorson declined. Naka was paying close attention to them now, her large ears rotating to listen in while Arashio and Asashio left the room along with Michishio. The three did not wish to be involved in such a serious discussion. Ooshio stayed to tend to Houston, proving every bit as compassionate as Kasumi as she checked the cruiser for tender spots and bruises that needed attention.

"And why is that, Union Commander?" Jintsuu wondered at his insistence she remain alive.

"Because I want you to join my forces, serve as an officer among my fleets, and kill sirens until they or you are dead. That or I'll just keep you alive until the end of the war and let high command sort it out. I think I would find it personally difficult to order the execution of Sakura sailors or soldiers. The idea of killing beautiful women is even more revolting."

"My body is not for your pleasure!" Jintsuu snapped.

"Fine by me," Thorson shrugged, picking up the sound of approaching voices. "I've got my hands full anyway, as you'll no doubt see in a moment."

"Yooo, Commander! Fancy meeting you here! The heck did you do to Belle? I haven't seen her so pissed since blue foxy was blocking her shots. Oh, you're awake! Hey there, blue foxy!" Downes burst into the room in her own signature style. Yuudachi had tagged along.

"Her name is Jintsuu-sama, Downes. Hey Shikikan, good morning. Do you know where Pennsylvania-san is?" The dog-girl requested, her tail wagging happily behind her.

"Hey hey, that food is for Houston, not you!" Thorson snapped. "Yuudachi, come. Heel."

"Mmm...ok. Wan~!" She barked, receiving vigorous head patting and ear rubbing for her good behavior. Thorson smiled as she pawed at his hands with her own.

"Penny is on the bridge with Zed. You can go on but listen to me carefully. You can only touch Zed if she gives you express permission. Do you understand?" Thorson demanded.

"Why's that? Is there a problem with Zed?"

"Just give her space and time. She went through a lot back in Germany," was all the Commander would say on the matter.

"Sounds kind of like the Sanctuary. I'm glad to be rid of that place. The meat was decent but everyone was too serious. Good to see you're still kicking, Jintsuu-sama! You too, Houston. I guess we're on the same side now, huh? Sorry about those torpedoes. Fight later? Bye Shikikan!"

"Ask Shiratsuyu before raiding the kitchens!" Thorson yelled as Yuudachi took off on her next adventure, leaving Downes in a fit of giggles.

"You sure have some curious characters in the Sakura, don't you?" She asked Naka. "Oh hey there, Ooshio. Sorry for blowing right past you and all. Who's the new gal?"

"It's nothin' ta worry about, Downes. And good mornin' to ya. This is my nee-chan, Kasumi. I still can't believe how ya changed. I was just gettin' used ta you bein' short an' spunky. Now you're all tall an'...ah...yeah, all like this an' that," Ooshio trailed off in embarrassment, blushing heavily.

"Sister, Foo says you should be honest with the Union girl," Kasumi interjected, never raising her quiet voice. "She will understand in time, he says. Perhaps the Union is more interesting than I thought?"

"I would appreciate it if you an' yer Foo would butt outta my fellings, nee-chan!" Ooshio yelped, her face turning beet red and her tail wilting. Downes turned to Thorson.

"What'd I miss? I feel like I just missed something," she requested.

"Heh, you're hot now that you're grown up apparently. Little punkish too," he told her straight.

"You're one to talk! You're the one who made me want to be hot in the first place you man...ugh…" Downes looked him up and down. "Darn it, why are you hot too?" She demanded, hopping off of Naka's bed, bouncing up to Thorson and embracing him like a long lost lover. He certainly didn't mind, tasting her gunpowder lips and running a hand up her solid obliques.

"Shikikan and Downes, you will make Ooshio faint at this rate," Kasumi offered. The two broke apart, holding their noses close. Her mismatched eyes glittered with captivating happiness.

"I'd like to start every morning that way," she admitted.

"Every other morning, how about?" He proposed.

"Haaaa? So you can dick Penny every other day?!" Downes accused him, mostly playfully.

"So I can run my fleet that's currently in full retreat from an enemy controlled theater of war," Thorson deadpanned.

"Ah you worry too much, Commander. It is sad what happened to Admiral Doorman and all, but you know I'm ready to go whenever, wherever."

From behind them Kasumi giggled. "No Foo, I don't think she meant sex."

"I do mean sex too," Downes whispered, as if suddenly struck by the thought. "But if every other day is how it's gonna be, let me snag another of those kisses for the road!"

"Oooh, Laffey knew she sensed a disturbance, yes yes. Downes getting too many kisses and Laffey getting not enough. Commander must kiss Laffey next so she can go about her day as the other very powerful Union destroyer. Hmm," the bunny girl opined from the entrance to the crew quarters.

"You came here just for that?" Thorson asked as she shamelessly walked up to him, slipped in between him and Downes and stole her kiss, ears waving happily.

"Laffey came here to see Zed. Laffey would never be so desperate as to come all this way just to kiss the Commander, no no."

"I like her too, Foo."

"Laffey thinks the new girl is strange but kind. Laffey approves. Goodbye, Commander." Laffey received a final bit of attention on her ears before departing in search of her friend. He looked at Downes.

"Talk about ruining the moment," the other destroyer shrugged with a smile. "Anyway, Naka, how you doing? Feel like getting up and at em?"

"I am most certainly dead," Jintsuu decided. "All of this is simply not possible."

"I could punch you if you wanted. It would hurt a lot less than Tennessee," Thorson offered as Downes helped the red-haired fox from her bed and onto shaky but stable enough legs. "Downes."

"Yeah, Commander?"

"Treat her like Asashio or Arashio," he explained simply. "She can't leave this ship for now."

"Oh, yeah I guess that makes sense," Downes considered with a hint of sadness. "Ah well, I guess you can't expect everyone to come around in a day, right? Let's go take a look at the sea. Beautiful morning out there, great for pushups! Ooshio, you coming?"

"Oh ah...y-yeah! I'll be joinin' ya!" The short stack cat stuttered in reply, pleasantly surprised to find herself included in Downes' little foray. "I'll come find ya later, Kasumi!"

"Alright, Ooshio. I'm sure Foo will be able to find you too. Have fun with Naka and your new friend."

The makeshift infirmary was left in relative silence as the animated Downes departed, leaving Jintsuu and Thorson to speak as Kasumi yawned and curled up next to Houston. The flat chested cruiser took it in stride and stroked her hair, a wan smile on her face.

"What are you playing at, Union Commander?" Jintsuu accused, revolted at the sight.

"I told you, Jintsuu-"

"You have no right to speak to me with such informality."

"My battleship beat the ever-loving shit out of you, blew your shard straight out of your neck and hauled your unconscious body back to this ship. I'll address you however I damn well want!" Thorson shot back, reminded of the many losses the allies had suffered at Jintsuu's hands. She was momentarily chastised. "As I said earlier. I aim to kill every siren I can find. As of now that number rests at zero, but I know well that they're pulling the strings of your own navy."

"You dare to insult Kaga and Akagi in such a way?"

"Siren pawns, far as I'm concerned," Thorson shrugged. "One day you'll have to make a choice, Jintsuu. My fleet consists of more Sakura than Union ships now, I'm pretty sure. They're all here for a reason. They could use a leader on the battlefield."

The cerulean fox remained silent, holding his gaze but not supplying him with any further information. He shrugged, standing from her bed and moving to speak with Houston. It wasn't as though he'd expected a miracle.

"Hello there, Commander. I haven't gotten the chance yet but thank you for saving me," she whispered, giggling for a moment as Kasumi's ear twitched in her slumber.

"I'm sorry about your ship and cube. Downes...ate it," Thorson informed her sheepishly. Houston didn't seem to mind.

"And she looks great for it! Besides, I'm sure there will be a chance to get my ship back later, right?" Houston reasoned. Thorson hung his head and showed her the remaining shards.

"All I've got left," he told her.

"Oh…I see. I still have my rigging though! It was so incredible in that one moment. I felt like I could take on the world!"

"You pretty much did. That was some exceptional evasion," the Commander complimented her. "I'm just glad we were able to get to you."

"Me too, sir. Being in bed isn't the greatest feeling but it's a lot better than being dead. And where did this little cutie come from?" Houston laid a hand gently on Kasumi's head.

"Remember the four Sakura who accompanied me to see you in Surabaya and were here this morning? She's their sister."

"But she's a fox, sir."

"See those two orbs glowing just above her?" Thorson inquired, curious as to what Houston might say.

"No sir."

"They couldn't see them either, but I can. Don't know how or why. She's a bit different, but she approached us all on her own and defected to be with her sisters. I think that says all we need to know about her."

"I'm inclined to agree, sir. Thanks for stopping by."

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'll be fine here, Commander," Houston assured him, her cheery manner seeming to return by the hour. "Your cooks, Shiratsuyu and Michishio right? They've been real good to us here."

"I'll pass the word along," Thorson agreed, taking a moment to tap Kasumi lightly on the shoulder. She groaned and blinked sleepily at him. "Can you ask Fusou to come over here?" He requested.

"Hai, Shikikan. Kasumi is happy to help," the young woman murmured before falling back asleep. Neither Thorson nor Houston knew if she'd done anything, but to her credit Fusou entered the infirmary several minutes later, bowing deeply to Thorson and unintentionally showing off her ample cleavage.

"Tono-sama, how may I help you today?" The eldest shrine maiden requested.

"Hey Fusou, good morning," Thorson replied, walking to stand close by and give her orders. "Listen, between Naka, Jintsuu, Arashio, and Asashio there are too many prisoners on this boat for Penny and myself to keep track of. Jintsuu is possibly a suicide risk and is definitely still the enemy. Naka is trying to understand exactly what Downes is, but when that rambunctious destroyer isn't around she's an unknown too. I need you."

"And I will serve, Tono-sama," she agreed, looking long into his eyes. "Are you well...A-Andrew?" She ventured, clearly uncertain about using his name. He took her hands in his, indulging in her smooth skin under his fingertips.

"I'm doing as well as I can be. Warspite came over last night to discuss loss and the burdens of command. I have a fleet full of people who are important to me to look out for. I'll be alright."

"Ah tono-sama…" Fusou trailed off affectionately. He placed a hand on her hips. She shifted them forward sightly. His lips turned into a small smile. Fusou rested her chest against his and kissed his nose. They embraced one another. "I would do anything for you, tono-sama," she whispered fearfully, feeling that gnawing uncertainty and self-doubt rise to the surface in the comfort of his arms.

"Then don't die," was all Thorson had to say on the matter, taking her lower lip tenderly between his teeth before stepping back and sucking down a deep breath. "I'm sorry...not here, not now."

"It was my mistake, tono-sama," Fusou insisted, tending to her long, raven black hair as a healthy blush graced her cheeks.

"And mine. I leave them in your care for now. Radio Penny if you have any issues or concerns."

"As you command, tono-sama," Fusou agreed, bowing to him as he left the room. She nodded politely to Houston before walking serenely over to Jintsuu's bed.

"So you did not die? You simply turned traitor along with that chubby sister of yours?" Jintsuu spat her way. Fusou simply crossed her legs and looked politely at her former comrade.

"My dear sister is happier, stronger, safer, and yes, chubbier than you likely remember, Jintsuu. This is all on account of the actions of that Union Shikikan, my tono-sama."

"Do you hear yourself when you speak in such a way?" The fox whispered with disgust. "You dishonor our nation, our fleets, and yourself."

"I assume that all the others here do as well?" Fusou asked rhetorically before turning a hard glare on Jintsuu. "And what honor do you serve?"

"The honor of the Sakura and the way of the warrior!" Jintsuu hissed. "Which you seem to have forgotten in your haste to press yourself up against that man."

"Your venom will do nothing to change how I feel about the man who saved me and my sister," Fusou countered. "Do you know what Akagi and Kaga sought to do to us?"

"It is not my problem that you and she were afraid of power."

"Then you are blind, Jintsuu. Blind and foolish, obsessed with tactics and combat but unwilling to see the broader picture."

"And I'm sure you do," the fox huffed dismissively.

"When your own commanders attempt to turn you and your sister into mindless siren thralls...your perspective tends to shift," Fusou agreed, twisting her ears about subtly. "What's wrong? No coy response from one of the Sakura's best tacticians? Or do you still believe their lies."

"I know I don't believe the words of a traitor."

"Foolish girl!" Fusou snapped. "Akagi and Kaga have destroyed the old ways! They have surrendered our honor, our gods, and even our freedom to the sirens in exchange for cursed power. Nagato-sama's exile, Shiranui's murder, the disappearance of Mikasa, Mutsu, and Kawakaze, how many more need to die before it becomes clear to you that we were sold out?!"

Jintsuu's eyes faltered a moment but she held strong. "We finally have the power to resist the aggression of the Eagle Union-"

"Which we attacked and spurred to war! We did not defeat them. We did not mortally wound them. We woke them! Their mightiest carrier scores victory after victory without rigging. Imagine their power when she is finally under the command of Shikikan Thorson!" Fusou countered strongly.

"They would have attacked us. It was inevitable. Don't be so naive, Fusou. Akagi and Kaga will not be defeated by her or anyone."

"I am not naive! Pearl Harbor was a disgrace and a dishonor. I have met and fought side by side with its survivors and every day I wish I'd been given a chance to meet those who died that day. They are kind, strong women who have accepted me, my sister, and other Sakura into their lives and their fleet."

"They're just using you! How can you say such a thing when you attacked your own ships?!" Jintsuu roared with indignation.

"I fight to defeat the sirens and all who serve them! I am not being used," Fusou insisted hotly. "But make no mistake, Jintsuu. If that was what Andrew Thorson wanted from me, a body to sate his lust and a ship to crush his enemies I would willingly give myself to him. Akagi and Kaga gave me a choice: a life of undeath as a siren thrall and weapon, or my own death and that of my dear Yamashiro. Shikikan Thorson gave me another choice: to live as a prisoner or fight at his side as an equal. He respects the old ways and allows us to practice them even though he is a Christian. That alone is more than your idolized senpais can say."

"You...you!" Jintsuu simmered furiously.

"The gods would smile upon my union with Andrew, Jintsuu. Do not give me such a look. We were made in the image of women for a reason. I see no argument to deny that nature."

"Disgusting. You are disgusting!"

Fusou shook her head softly. "I am in love, Jintsuu. And it is beautiful. Your hated has trapped you and your pursuit of power has blinded you, just as it has Akagi and Kaga. I love Andrew Thorson, I love my sisters in this fleet, and above all I love the gods of our homeland. If you attempt to interfere with our mission I will end you on tono-sama's orders. And believe me when I say that my justice will be merciful compared to any of the Union battleships."

"Your threats mean nothing to me," Jintsuu replied bravely.

"That was not a threat, Jintsuu. That was a promise. I am sure you would face death with pride. Now kindly do not make a scene while you are aboard. I finally find myself with some time to pray for those lost in battle."

Confusion and revulsion blended together within her as Jintsuu watched Fusou kneel on the ground, close her eyes, and begin to pray. The fox morph held her tongue, but offered her own wish that Tennessee had simply ended her life. The shame of her defeat was crushing.

* * *

To Thorson's relief, the remainder of the morning and afternoon proceeded without major incident. Fusou checked in on the bridge occasionally but had nothing untoward to report. With visibility high and no enemy contacts visible, Arizona had chosen to visit and brought Yukikaze along with her. She and Thorson had watched as Penny played fetch with Yuudachi off the port bow, tending gently to Yukikaze who, after a bit of convincing, laid her head in Arizona's lap in anticipation of some tactile attention. Thorson sat beside her on the floor of the bridge, her own head soon finding itself at rest on his shoulder. It was just what he needed and the Union battleship seemed to equally appreciate their closeness. He even managed to nod off a bit before the sound of footsteps and excited voices reached his ear, coming ever closer. Downes didn't seem to do stealth.

"Commander, Commander, can we keep it?" She shouted, busting onto the bridge with Naka and Ooshio while Yukikaze let out a disgruntled nanoda. The Union destroyer was pointing at Ooshio. He cocked his brow.

"Uh…yes we can keep Ooshio?" He replied sarcastically, watching as the short shrine maiden loosened the fabric at the neck of her kimono and jingled her collared bell.

"C'mon now little one, he ain't gonna hurt ya. Shikikan's a good man, I promise," Ooshio cooed, resting a hand under her full bosom and pressing upwards. A small tuft of pale yellow feathers poked out of her cleavage followed by a faint chirp. "There ya go, sweetheart. Say hi to Shikikan Thorson now," she urged, waving playfully his way. Thorson's eyebrows disappeared into his hair as a plump, chick-like bird with downy feathers and small black eyes looked down at him.

"Juu?" It chirped.

"What...is that?" Thorson asked.

"Don't know, Commander. We found it down in the boiler room. Poor fella must have tumbled down there when we were in Surabaya or something, started chirping and crying something awful when we went near. Wouldn't come to me at all but Ooshio seemed to know just what to do. Guess it's that fluffy chest of yours, eh kitty?"

"D-Downes, yer gonna make me blush," Ooshio stammered, prompting the Union destroyer to throw an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I didn't mean anything by it. Woah there little guy! Easy!" Downes backed off as the little bird glared at her before snuggling back into Ooshio's chest. "Guess it thinks you're his mommy."

"A fertility shrine maiden with a caring touch? I'm shocked," Thorson teased warmly. "We can't stop to let it off anywhere. Are you alright keeping it for now? Doesn't look like it can fly very well," he reasoned, looking at the bird's stubby little wings.

"Could I, Shikikan? I...I guess it is a cute little thing, innit? I'd be happy ta care for it. Should just need a bit of rice or grain?"

Thorson nodded to her as Downes pumped her fist and whispered 'yesss!', excited about a new pet. The Commander took up the radio. "All ships please be advised that we may have a handful of fluffy stowaways aboard. Please check your ships for birds or other animals. See you all at dinner."

"I wonder if any others tagged along," Arizona said. "Yukikaze, why don't we go see if we have any, hmm?"

"That sounds boring, nanoda!" She pouted.

"I see. Well I guess that means I'll have less time to pet and play with you if I need to check two hulls all by myself," Arizona sang with a heavy wink Thorson's way. Yukikaze scampered down the hall after the Union battleship.

"Wait wait! I'm sure we can find a solution to this, nanoda!"

"Wrapped around her finger," Naka observed. "Sorry to intrude."

Thorson looked her over and nodded curtly. Unlike Jintsuu, she had no tail. "Not a problem. Stay out of trouble. I'll see you later tonight."

"Yes sir. Thanks again!" Downes called, heading out with Ooshio and her new companion in tow. Thorson considered the development as he looked out at the late afternoon horizon.

"Maybe this sort of distraction will be beneficial. We're looking at a long road back regardless. Wonder if anyone else will find one…"

* * *

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Warspite marched into dinner that night with a similar bird sitting proudly on her shoulder. She'd fashioned it a small cape in the style of the Union Jack and introduced him to everyone as Sir Raleigh. To Thorson's amazement and everyone's endearment, the little bird seemed to somehow understand it had been presented, puffing its chest out as Ooshio's little one popped out and took a look for itself.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Sir Raleigh," Thorson laughed as Warspite took her seat. Shiratsuyu had prepared a simple chicken katsu for them all. "Anyone else find any visitors?" A quick look around the table met with shaking heads and other negative expressions. With a shrug, Thorson picked up his utensils. He was about to encourage everyone to dig in when a soft chirping interrupted them. It had not come from Ooshio or Warspite. "What was that?"

"What do you mean? I didn't hear anything," Tennessee insisted quickly, grabbing her silverware and making a show of cutting her chicken when it happened again. The imposing battleship froze as Downes, Cleveland, and the rest of the Union girls all directed their gazes at her.

"That didn't sound like nothing," Portland sang. "What do you think, Indy?!"

"I think you should let her be, sister," the heavy cruiser said wisely.

A third chirp followed Indy's reply, prompting Tennessee to growl and throw her cap off in a rage, revealing a third, fluffy bird seated atop her head. "I told you I would feed you the moment we got back but no, you just had to say hi to everyone!?" She lamented as Downes broke down into laughter and pounded the table.

"Oh my God, Belle got one! Hihihihi, oh man, this is so good!" Downes snorted.

"Shut it you half pint!" The battleship shot back defensively with a furious blush. Her bird did so as well, chirping repeatedly at the Union destroyer. "Oh don't you try and pull that, Ares! This is your fault!"

"She named it Ares!" Downes squealed, hugging Cleveland for dear life as the two descended into uproarious laughter. Thorson had never seen Tennessee look so uncomfortable before, squirming in her seat. He cleared his throat.

"Downes, I seem to recall you not endearing yourself particularly well to the first one. Tennessee on the other hand appears to have made a fast friend," he noted.

"Hey, that's no fair Commander! I can't compete with those fluffy cat tats!"

"If ya would kindly leave ma breasts out of this!?" Ooshio squeaked, in danger of toppling from her chair as she tried to reassure her feathered friend. "No no sweetie it's alright, ya can stay there if yer scared. We can be workin' on the shoulder thing later."

"Anyone else got hidden...whatever they're called on them?"

"Manjuus," Houston provided from the Union section of the table, where she'd found a place between Cleveland and Portland. She was far from recovered, but had been warmly invited the moment she'd indicated she was well enough to leave bed. "We saw them at Java on occasion. It's what the locals called them."

"Juuuu~"

"Sir Raleigh concurs! Now let's eat. I'm famished," Warspite declared. Tennessee was thusly saved from further scrutiny and the meal was on. The end of dinner saw Kasumi aiding with the cleanup along with Arashio and Asashio, warming Thorson's impression of them all.

"So, what do you make of those three little stowaways?" He asked the girl.

"Oh I think they're quite nice. If my sister keeps one between her breasts they must be very soft. Foo likes them too," Kasumi said wistfully.

"Don't you think they'll be lonely though, just the three of them so far from home?" Arashio wondered, reminded of herself and her sisters.

"Oh I don't think they'll be lonely much longer," Kasumi insisted softly.

"What do you mean?" Asashio inquired. Pennsylvania chose that moment to bust into the kitchen, Yuudachi hot on her heels and panting heavily just like a snowy-haired dog.

"Commander Thorson!"

"What is it Pennsylvania?"

"I've got contacts on radar and radio. It's Phoenix and Langley! They've been in pursuit of our fleet since Surabaya!"

No sooner had Thorson handed the plates in his hands to Asashio than he took off for the bridge with Penny at a full sprint.

"Wait for me! Waaaan~!"


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: I see you all leaving comments on FF. Appreciate you, fam!

* * *

"I was unsure if I would ever see you again. It's been far too long, Langley."

"It has, hasn't it Warspite? All these young girls running around looking tall and buxom and far too voluptuous to be warriors…oh listen to me. I sound even older than I am."

"You look well, even better than I last saw you in fact! The riding crop really rounds out the outfit. You may be a head and a half shorter than the Knight Commander, but I daresay you'll command the whole room!"

"Stick to marksmanship, Lady Warspite. Your puns leave something to be desired…"

Silence prevailed on the bridge of the Langley as Warspite and the Union carrier stared one another down. Slowly their mouths curled into thin smiles and the laughter broke through. The two Great War veterans embraced one another. "How did you find us all the way out here?"

"When word reached us that Denpassar had fallen to the Sakura we prepared for the worst," Langley explained. "Phoenix is a fine warrior, along with her crew, but we would have been no match for their airforce. When no attack came, we made a break for it…we saw the smoke from Surabaya."

"I see," Warspite replied seriously. "Perhaps we did enough damage they could not pursue you immediately. Either way, this is good. Very good."

"Phoenix is there now, speaking with this Commander Thorson. Would you mind explaining to me why I'm sharing fleet formations with a Sakura battleship and two destroyers?" Langley demanded, walking with Warspite up onto the flight deck as another tropical night fell around Thorson's retreating force.

"They are our comrades in arms. Some defected, others were captured, a few are here because they have nowhere else to go," the royal explained. "You'll see when you meet the Knight Commander. He is playing a long game, one targeting the sirens and their malicious intent."

"Where are we headed?"

"Back to our base. It has well stocked repair facilities and some cube based technology. I'm sure you'll be welcomed if you choose to stay, Langley. In the meantime, I was hoping I might make a request."

"You may make it. I am not beholden to agree," the Union carrier replied.

"Oh don't worry, Langley. You're still a teacher, right?"

"Many of the pilots on the Lexington and Saratoga are pupils of mine," she confirmed. "Some have even graduated to serve with Enterprise."

"Good. I want you to teach Ark Royal." Warspite laid it out. "Have you ever seen a carrier form her own aircraft before?"

"I…you must be pulling my leg!" Langley replied hotly, slapping her riding crop into her palm. "I do not appreciate it."

"I'm serious, Langley. How do you think one Sakura trashed all of us? These planes you're carrying, the P-40, yes?"

"Yes, and they require far too much runway for a carrier to use them," Langley insisted with authority.

"That remains to be seen," Warspite countered, her coattails fluttering gently in the breeze as they looked off the deck at ocean and distant islands. "Have you seen a woman try to fight zeroes with scout aircraft and some torpedo bombers that are a decade old?"

"No, no I have not." The conversation was interrupted briefly as Sir Raleigh hopped up onto deck with a loud chirp and began bouncing over to Warspite. He'd come from the direction of what used to be the Langley's pigeon coops and had another manjuu in tow.

"Welcome back, Sir Raleigh. Did you have a nice time with your friends?" Warspite asked, taking the little thing into her hands and setting him atop her hair where he quickly nestled in betwixt her ears. The other manjuu perched itself on Langley's shoulder with her help.

"This is Erasmus. He's my favorite of the lot. Maybe when we get back to your base they'll finally want to leave. Once they took up residence they refused to be moved," Langley lamented. "In any case, what do you want me to do for your carrier, Warspite. I will do what I can but she's not a pilot."

"No, Langley. She's _the _pilot. Give her one of your planes, please. Help her understand it, nose to tail. The Knight Commander believes all carriers can project their own aircraft if their minds are sharp and wills are strong. Imagine the advantage she could possess if she were taught a fighter that no normal carrier could launch!" Warspite pleaded. Langley crossed her arms over her chest, her exposed midriff caressed by the salt breeze.

"How long until we reach your base?"

"At least ten days at this rate, possibly two weeks?" The royal guessed.

"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do, and it's preferable to being at the bottom of the ocean. What do you say, Erasmus? Shall we take on a new pupil?"

"Juuu!"

"Juuuuuu~" Sir Raleigh replied animatedly. The two shipgirls, experienced far beyond their appearances, chuckled quietly.

"Can I offer you tea aboard the Warspite? Your crew can carry on, yes?"

"Of course. Can Ark Royal travel here?"

"She can," Warspite confirmed. "I keep forgetting most of the Union still has no rigging."

Langley stared at her contemplatively. "We never needed it…until it was too late."

"He's fixing that problem."

"Your faith in such a youngster is surprising, Warspite."

"He has earned it, for now. Loss shows you the character of a man. His is youthful but resilient," she related.

"I see. I'm sure I will speak with him at some point. For now tea sounds wonderful, and perhaps you can introduce me to Ark. If she is to be my pupil I believe it would be best for us to become casually acquainted."

"Always prim and proper, aren't you Langley? Belfast's invitation still stands you know."

"I will die before wearing one of those silly maid outfits. Keep your rigging, my friend. Come Erasmus! We have been invited to tea by a royal knight."

"Juuu~"

* * *

The next morning, Langley and her new pupil met on her flight deck.

"Good morning, Ark. You didn't have any trouble on your way?" Langley asked, awaiting her student with a stern look on her face. She had to tilt her head up to meet Ark's gaze, but she was used to that. The royal carrier shrugged and rested a hand on her pistol.

"Nothing a hard glare and my rigging couldn't handle. Rowdy bunch, your crew."

"I think you'll find that's rather universal in the Union. But I'm glad you used a firm hand with them. In any case, let them remain beneath deck. This is your classroom now," Langley insisted, gesturing to a large tarp behind her on the flight deck. A toolbox rested just to the side. "Our captains have spoken on the matter. Before we begin though, I must admit I am curious…"

Ark Royal held out a hand with a knowing smirk on her lips. A tiny Fulmar rested there, taking off to make a couple circuits around Langley's head before returning to her and dissolving. Langley's eyes were wide and excited. "Now I understand why Warspite was so insistent that I bring one of these out of storage. If you aren't limited by the length of a runway…oh yes, that should work. But you'll have to be taught the maneuvers as well."

"Perhaps we should not get ahead of ourselves? I've never even seen a P-40 before," Ark suggested. Erasmus the manjuu was not happy at his master getting cut off.

"Juu!"

"Now now, Erasmus. She has a point," Langley gently scolded him. "Why don't you go play with all your friends?"

"Ju," came the steadfast refusal.

"My constant companion," Langley sighed affectionately. "Let's get started then!" She grabbed the tarp and pulled, revealing a fixed wing fighter complete with six .50 caliber machine guns, a 500 pound bomb, and the most dashing paint job Ark had ever seen. The body of the plane was bold, Union green. The propeller cap was bright red, and the front of the body featured a vicious looking mouth full of sharp teeth, perhaps a shark or tiger. Ark breathed out a 'wow' and approached it, running her fingers gently along the metal, warm from the tropical sun. Langley remained at her side as they made a circuit around the aircraft.

"It's not got the maneuverability of the zero, but it's durable, reliable, well-armed, and versatile. If you can somehow devise a way to reliably kill those mosquitos, Sakura bombers won't stand a chance."

"It'll be difficult getting one of these things off the ground given my flight deck, but I'm pretty sure I'll be able to make it happen. Just need to add some momentum," Ark mused. "I was a bit nervous, to be honest. Swordfish and Fulmars are all I've ever known…but now?"

"The cubes want what they want," Langley agreed, coming hauntingly close to echoing sentiments that Vampire had shared with Ark a couple days before. She was brought back to reality by a swat of Langley's crop on the back of her palm. She didn't jump or cry out. "Hey, are you paying attention?"

"Yes of course, sorry," Ark murmured. "Where should we start?"

"I hope you've got a good launderer on your ship or a spare coat. Let's tackle the engine first. The days will go by before you know it!"

"Yes ma'am," Ark agreed, knowing that Langley was, despite her stature, an elder and experienced carrier. The mint haired Union girl smiled back.

"Hmm, very good. Now let's open this baby up!" Ark shed her jacket and plucked through the toolbox while Langley began discussing the P-40.

"This aircraft has seen combat since June of last year, primarily against the Ironblood. It lacks a two speed supercharger, so don't expect it to perform at high altitudes. Down here though, in the Pacific, it can be a workhorse."

"Maybe I'll add one of those in someday," Ark suggested flippantly, beginning on the first of many bolts and rivets.

"Why don't you learn the shear force necessary to tear a wing off first before you go about supercharging the engines," Langley suggested, grabbing a handful of tools herself and aiding Ark in her manual labor.

"You do realize that if I can do this, even without a supercharged engine I can probably out-turn a zero, right?" Ark suggested, considering her most recent battle against Kaga.

"I think the sun or the tea might be getting to you," Langley replied as Ark got her first glimpse of an Allison V-1710 engine.

"No seriously!" Ark insisted. "What you said about shear forces got me thinking. Kaga was exceptional at using multiple fighter groups to cover one another, but the zero is still a zero, right? Unless she's fortified the wings somehow…"

"If you believe you can modify the engine, it stands to reason she could do the same," Langley said seriously, pointing out the fuel injection.

"Yes, but to do that I'd need to understand how that new engine would work. If Kaga fortified her zeroes the plane would be heavier. She'd lose speed and maneuverability at the expense of higher speed turns as long as she doesn't know how to completely rebuild the plane with different material from the ground up."

"So what you're saying is that you intend to use this aircraft to engage in dogfights at speeds that would tear a zero apart…and you have no human pilots?"

"Just me," Ark nodded with pride. Langley took a step off the ladder she was using to achieve an appropriate height for their lesson.

"I see. Perhaps if I make it back to the fleet I will speak with Enterprise about this. Many of my aces are now with her, Lexington, or Saratoga. I love them all dearly but they are only men. To consider the plane without the pilot…hmmm." Erasmus joined her in thought.

"Juuuuu…"

* * *

"We'll be off then Shikikan, enjoy your lunch!" Michishio and Shiratsuyu bade him farewell, dancing out to sea with the meals for the rest of the shipgirl fleet. With Yuudachi in the fleet and another cook to share the burden of the kitchen, Shiratsuyu had never looked better. Even her characteristic clumsiness seemed to be abating to an extent.

It was the fourth day since he'd secured one P-40 for Ark Royal, and in that time he'd noticed a peculiar trend. It began when Michishio had been dispatched to the Langley to deliver lunch to the two hard working carriers. She had returned from the boat with a manjuu companion. The little thing chirped and sang at most every opportunity, and Michishio could not have been happier to have a partner for duets. The next day Shiratsuyu had delivered lunch, and she too returned from the Langley with a feathered companion as bubbly as she.

The birds didn't seem to make much of a mess or fuss, and they were drawn to his shipgirls. Most of them didn't give him the time of day. Thorson shrugged and bit into his sandwich. As far as he was concerned they were a way to prevent boredom and give the members of his fleet something other than their battle to focus on. Jintsuu remained in her bed for the majority of the day, but she had joined Naka and the rest at meals. She never said a word and almost always earned glares from Ares and Tennessee. He didn't know what to do about her.

Arashio and Asashio had caved, perhaps inevitably. Between Ooshio and Michishio integrating seamlessly into the fleet and Kasumi making fast friends with Houston and many of the other Union ships, the pressure to not be left out any longer was too great. They had received rigging as their thanks, with marks of 'Stormy' and 'Morning' gracing their necks. To Thorson's great surprise, Asashio had hugged him briefly. It was stiff, but she'd thanked him for taking in Kasumi and treating her other sisters well. It was enough and he'd let them go without further incident. His musings regarding Jintsuu were interrupted by those same kittens, along with Portland.

"Commander, hey Commander!" Portland called happily, sailing up onto deck and dragging the two destroyers with her on her rigging. There was plenty of room.

"Good afternoon, Shikikan," Asashio and Arashio said politely.

"Girls, good afternoon," he replied casually. "What can I do for you?"

"It's Indy, Commander!" Portland wailed.

"What's wrong with Indy!" Thorson jumped to his feet. Arashio and Asashio tugged at his sleeves.

"Please, Shikikan. She…exaggerates."

"I'm not exaggerating! Indy is sad, Commander!" Portland insisted.

"Why is she sad?" Thorson requested, not having seen anything outward at dinners or other interactions. Portland explained.

"She wants a manjuu, Commander. She sees everyone getting them and she's a little shy. They're all on the Langley right now and I think she's a bit scared about the other sailors and the idea of just taking one. But I see her looking at Tennessee's, and Ooshio's, and Warspite's, not to mention Ark and a few others have them now. Can you believe she named hers Albatross? What a silly name," Portland judged, not slowing down a moment. "Anyway Commander, my dear little sister Indy would like a manjuu very much and I don't think she is bold enough to just go take one. Can you help?"

Thorson considered the question before him, eventually smiling and resting a hand on Portland's head. Her ahoge proved completely resistant to his touch, bouncing back onto its heart shape the moment he stopped praising her. "You're a good sister, Portland. How about you lot, feel like going to the manjuu shelter?"

"I would not mind," Asashio informed him.

"Very good. Let's go visit Penny and use her radio."

* * *

After a quick call to Langley and Indianapolis, Thorson found himself seated atop the demon loli cruiser's rigging as they proceeded to the Langley. She and Ark could be seen from a distance, small bodies on the top deck taking a lunch break surrounded by aircraft parts and munitions.

"I enjoy this much more," Thorson said, getting a moment to chat with the usually reserved Indianapolis.

"Is that because Penny carries you in her arms?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yes. Being able to sit down like this feels much more…manly."

"You are manly, Commander. I wouldn't worry so much," Indy told him.

"Still feels odd," he insisted. She giggled.

"Yeah, I can understand that. Is this really alright, Commander? I don't want anyone being inconvenienced for me."

"From my understanding, Indianapolis, these manjuu have completely taken over the commander's quarters on the Langley. She says it used to be a pigeon coop, from back when we still used courier pigeons in wartime."

"That's rather cool, but I can see the problem. It's nice having my ship to myself, but it gets lonely sometimes. And there's only one of you…"

"I…sorry," Thorson replied.

"It's ok. That's the reason we all like you. There's only one of you. Do you think any of the manjuu will like me?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Thorson requested.

"You'll see…"

True to Indy's concern, the moment they entered the manjuu sanctuary on the Langley and she activated her rigging, many of the little birds cheeped and chirped in alarm, hopping back and generally regarding her with suspicion. Thorson was about to reach out in comfort when one brave manjuu approached her where she sat patiently on her large bomb. Indy's mismatched eyes suddenly lit with hope and she lowered her face mask while cupping the hands of her rigging. The manjuu contemplated the gesture a moment before hopping into her rigging. Indy cooed with delight and brought it closer, offering her own hands out to it as the bird's fellows began to relax and examine Portland and the two Sakura.

"Hello there, little one," Indy said kindly as the manjuu hopped into her hands. She stroked it gently with a finger. "Do you need a name?"

"Juu."

"How about…Oppenheimer? I don't know why, but it seems to suit you."

"Juuu!"

"You want to come with me?"

"Ju!"

"Just be careful with the Pandora weapon then, alright?"

"Juuu~" Oppenheimer replied, hopping up to perch on one of Indy's horns. In the time it had taken for her to make friends, Arashio and Asashio had both found manjuu of their own, while Portland's rigging was absolutely covered in the birds. They seemed drawn to her upbeat personality and she was over the moon at having her rigging literally surrounded by perching manjuu. The busty cruiser threw herself at Thorson, squishing her chest into his flank.

"Thank you, Commander!"

"Anytime, Portland. Indy?" He asked, finding the cruiser was not listening. Instead she was deep in conversation with her manjuu.

"Yes, that's my sister. She's very kind."

"Juu?"

"No don't worry, I just need you. You're very fluffy."

"Juu!"

"Would you like to go for a walk on the water?"

"Juuuuu~"

"Commander, I'll be going now. Thank you for this opportunity," Indy said politely. Oppenheimer chirped politely in agreement with his new owner and the two exited the room. Thorson looked at Portland.

"All's well that ends well? We appear to have solved Langley's problem as well."

"Yeah, that's my dear sister Indy for you!"

* * *

"Heya Belle, what's shakin'?" Downes asked, walking along the foredeck of the Tennessee. The shipgirl in question was engaged in a morning workout on the twelfth day of their journey back home. The fleet was about to leave Southeast Asia behind them. Tennessee did not reply, instead focusing on her pullups. She was using one of her main batteries, pulling herself up high enough to stare down into the black of the chamber before repeating the exercise. Ares could be found atop the barrel, chirping at her with each rep. Downes laughed with a shrug, dropping to the deck for some one-armed push-ups while she waited. A few minutes later Tennessee was finished and she and Downes stripped their jackets and tops off, laying on them on the deck to cushion them as they got some sun.

"You know Commander Thorson would be walking funny if he could see you right now, yeah?" Downes asked with a snicker, unabashedly looking over at her mentor's tan, sweat-slicked skin. Her six-pack was plenty visible. "Jintsuu is lucky you didn't break her in half."

"I still have half a mind to. That fucking fox, still going on about how powerful Akagi and Kaga are and the true path to power and all that shit. At least the one you beat is polite."

"She's one of their lieutenants, Belle, of course she's gonna hate us," Downes reasoned, lifting her torso enough to remove her simple black bra.

"Seriously?"

"What? Don't you think it would be fun if Andrew was peeping from Penny's bridge?" Downes asked, looking at the material. "I really need to design something better for working out. Maybe I'll ask Akashi about it when we get back."

"Not a bad idea, actually. She comes up with anything, lemme know. It's almost like men make this shit, men who have no intention of letting women do anything."

"Turn it down from eleven to ten, but sure thing Belle. Lord knows you need it more than me. Oh come on, do you really want tan lines? Don't tell me you're self-conscious about Fusou's rack. Yours is plenty big."

"Fine, fine! Why the hell are you so obsessed with my chest anyway?" Tennessee scoffed, baring her upper body fully to the sun and wind.

"Uh…if you have to ask you deserve to be alone," Downes replied with exaggerated concern in her voice.

"Shut it, short stack."

"Hey, I'm plenty tall now!" The destroyer protested. Tennessee acknowledged the point.

"Yeah, I guess you are. Don't need me anymore," she said glumly.

"Yo what's that all about, Belle? You taught me everything I know other than torpedoes and I still need a lot more sparring practice! Do you have any idea how excited I am to try that barrage thing you explained the other day?"

"Your ship says otherwise."

"Belle…" Downes whispered. "I didn't ask for that. All I wanted was to win. I don't know why it happened to me." Ares was looking sternly at his master.

"Oh come off it, Ares…alright fine. Yeah I know you didn't, Downes. Maybe I was just getting used to things. Shouldn't have."

Downes looked over at Tennessee, thinking on how she'd changed since Pearl Harbor. "You know you can be friendly and angry, right?"

"Don't need to hear that from you."

"Belle, come on," Downes insisted, rolling over and laying atop her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tennessee flailed, caught most off guard.

"I'm being close to you cause I want to, now shut up. My back needs sun."

"You're blocking my light, twerp."

"And you need to understand that I'm not going anywhere just because of my retrofit."

"People will talk."

"Let them talk, it's not like I'm fucking you or you're fucking me."

"Thanks for that image. No thanks. I've already seen what you've got going on down there," Tennessee recalled.

"See? No problem!"

"It's a problem, Downes."

"Not from where I'm standing…well, laying," she insisted, grinning wickedly as Tennessee's gloved hand came to rest on the naked small of her back. "But…I actually did want to talk to you about that."

"I'm interested in Thorson's cock, not your puffy pussy," Tennessee replied flippantly.

"Holy shit, Belle! You're a foul mouth when you want to be!" Downes exclaimed, feeling herself blush a tad regarding her anatomy.

"What? You're one to talk, motor mouth. If you tell anyone I'll beat you within an inch of your life, and you were probably thinking it anyway. If I had to lay with a man, it would be him. I still hate him though."

"Belle, you've got some serious issues," the destroyer declared, rolling back off her now that she'd assured her mentor she wasn't too big for her britches.

"Yeah well, you came to talk about yours right? Spill!"

"It's Ooshio."

"That chubby cat? She's passed out on my deck somewhere. Felt it happen right about when we stripped down. Guessing that has something to do with it?"

"I…probably," Downes admitted. "Sounds like something she'd do. It's more like I feel as though she's latched onto me and I don't understand why or how to handle it. She's not even needy about it, she just…she's always looking my way with this dejected look on her face. She hangs out with me and Naka and some of the others a lot, can't help but notice."

"So she's into you and knows you like guys. What's the big deal?" Tennessee demanded.

"Belle, I just got used to the idea of being a woman with an explosion fetish. Dealing with…everything about being around Thorson is bad enough, but then she comes along and starts eyeing me the way I know I'm eyeing him? And then being all sad about it and petting that bird of hers?"

"Juu!"

"You're a good guy, Ares. Anyway, I just don't know what to do, Belle."

"And you think I do? It's not natural, Downes. There's no getting around how difficult it's gonna be for her if she lusts after other women. Maybe it's her cubes? We're all a little fucked on the inside."

"Yeah, like Penny and Cleveland!" Downes let out a bawdy laugh at her own joke.

"And Arizona," Tennessee added with a smirk.

"No!" Downes exclaimed, flailing her arms about. "NOOOO!"

"Oh yes," the battleship whispered.

"When?! Where? What the hell, Belle! Why didn't you tell me?!" Downes demanded.

"Because even I know that Arizona saved our asses and deserves some privacy…that was until she and the Commander got frisky on the dining table. Kinky little girl under that innocent exterior."

"She didn't!"

"Oh she did, Downes. I was wandering around trying to figure out whether it was worth my time talking to Jintsuu again."

"Hey, it's working with Naka. Keep it up."

"Yeah yeah, I'll try. That sister's much easier going. Anyway, so they think they're being quiet or something after everyone's left, but let's just say 'Oh Andrew, be gentle with me,' has a certain ring to it," Tennessee smirked viscously.

"No fucking way. What did you do?!"

"What do you think I did?" Tennessee asked roughly.

"Stayed and listened to the whole thing like some sort of self-flagellation?"

"I hate you sometimes, short stuff."

"Love you too, Belle. So what was it like?"

Tennessee let out a long breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "They really are in love. You don't…you don't make sounds like that if you're just fucking; least I don't think you do. It was…he calls her his angel. The way she said his name when he…fucking hell, I didn't even know a woman could sound that way, all breathy and keening. Made me feel like my chest was going to implode."

"Shit…angel and Valkyrie," Downes whistled, feeling her own chest growing hot at the idea of Thorson between Arizona's legs. In her mind she imagined the battleship in nothing but her ivory leggings and bra, her thighs holding him in. "Ok yeah, I think that's enough of that for today. Is Penny alright with it?"

"Penny knew the moment it happened. Her ship and all," Tennessee reasoned. "Far as I can tell she's happy about it actually, relieved almost. She and her sister are even again. How fucked is that?"

"Pretty fucked, just like this fleet going up against Kaga."

"Now listen here you little shit-" Tennessee was cut off as the roar of a P-40 could be heard overhead, Ark's first attempt at conjuring one soaring out to sea before plunging into the waves and vanishing. They looked at one another.

"Well, it's a start!" Downes stated hopefully. Tennessee nodded.

"When are you making your move, _young woman_?"

"You first, Belle."

"Then you'll be a virgin until you die," Tennessee insisted, remembering the night in the gym. "If it happens…it happens."

"He's really changed you, Belle."

"Take a look in the mirror, ass."

"Didn't mean it in a bad way."

"You've got a kitten tagging after you every day now on account of that body."

"And it's well worth it. Look just…thanks Belle, alright. You need to talk; you know where to find me. And if Jintsuu ever tries to pull something I'll be there to help you end her."

Tennessee remained silent for a long while, feeling the sun on her skin and reflecting on her time in Thorson's fleet. Many hatreds still burned in her heart, but now they shared space with Downes, Ares, Penny, and the curious, specific hatred she felt for Andrew Thorson, the only man she'd follow to hell and back. "Thanks short stuff. The black looks good on you by the way, better than red."

"Anytime, Belle."


	47. Chapter 47

"Ah, what a sight for sore eyes! Didn't realize how much I'd miss it until I left," Downes declared, stretching her hands over her head to ward off the remnants of sleep as she walked to the bow of the Pennsylvania. Her ship's autopilot functions had improved significantly since her retrofit, leaving her free to interact with the rest of the fleet without worry. On that early morning she opted for what she hoped would not be her last conversation with Naka.

"Good morning," the Sakura replied politely, looking out at what she knew would be her new prison. Downes nodded her way, coming to stand next to her. Minus the ears she was practically as tall as the light cruiser.

"Nice to see that some things never change," she continued, looking out across the still waters to where Thorson's island base slowly grew closer, silhouetted by the rising sun as they approached it from the west. "Well, mostly never change," Downes admitted, squinting and just barely making out a structure atop the slopes that rose up behind the base that she knew had not been there on their departure.

"Can I ask you something?" Naka interrupted politely.

"Huh? Yeah, of course!" Downes replied. It was the first time the Sakura had ever asked her anything beyond the basics of who she was and where they were heading.

"Why have you been so kind to me? You defeated me in combat. We are enemies."

"Ah come off it, you sound like your sister!" Downes adopted a posture as though she had a pole up her bum. "The might of Kaga and Akagi will never be-" She couldn't even finish the awful imitation before bursting into laughter, clutching at her stomach and the railing of the deck. "No no, look Naka, we're not enemies."

"I…excuse me?" The fox-morph blinked; still not feeling as though she understood the Union destroyer any better than when they had first traded shells. Downes finally recovered enough to explain, leaning over to rest her elbows on the rails and take in an early morning sea breeze. The wind ruffled her ashen hair, exposing her off-color eyes. They were unsettling to the Sakura.

"I mean, if or when Kaga and Akagi are defeated Andrew's gonna have a hell of a time keeping us from ripping them limb from limb," Downes admitted, flexing her own new limbs. "But being a part of his fleet means something more than just fighting human wars. I mean, the men of the Union and Empire were doing a pretty good job of killing each other before we showed up, don't you think?"

"I suppose that's fair," Naka admitted, taken aback.

"Right, so maybe that's not our job in the end? Commander Thorson wants to fight the sirens, starting with your beloved generals. I'm down with that. You should be too."

"I still don't understand how that makes us not enemies."

"Look at me," Downes said quietly, turning to remove her jacket and show Naka much of her body. "Fighting you made me strong. Don't you want to get stronger too?"

"Of course I want to be more like my sisters," Naka said passionately.

"Then don't you think it would be better if we bury the hatchet and start sparring?!" Downes asked excitedly.

"I would be betraying my nation, my sisters!"

"Well yeah, sort of," Downes agreed with a shrug. "But I doubt Thorson's going to ask you to go shell Kyoto or Tokyo. And as for your sisters, what about the rest of them that have already joined us?"

Naka didn't have an answer for that question, instead looking out at the darkened island that continued to loom closer with each passing second. She could just barely make out the red painted wood of the shrine atop it. It reminded her of Nagato's shrine in Kyoto. Downes seemed to have noticed something amiss as well.

"Huh, wonder what that bamboo wall is all about over there by your dorms. Anyway, Naka, if you don't make a decision soon this might be the last time we get to talk like this. I'm not gonna go on about how much I know you love my company, but still. I'd rather you join us than be a prisoner."

"I wish everything were so simple," Naka admitted, managing the thinnest of smiles.

"Why isn't it simple?"

"Would you fight for the Sakura against your home?" She asked in turn.

"Hell no!" Downes exclaimed immediately. "But if Commander Thorson was Japanese and he was taking on the sirens, and the only beef he had was with demon Enterprise or…I don't know, whoever went rogue, yeah. I'd consider that. Besides, Fusou and the others are so nice! It's been cool serving with them."

"I suppose I cannot refute how easily some of them seem to have integrated," Naka admitted, thinking of Yuudachi and Yukikaze, as well as the Asashio-class sisters. All of them had found fast friends among Thorson's ships, much to Jintsuu's chagrin. "But I know…she would never forgive me."

"That's a tough spot then, I guess," Downes agreed, throwing an arm casually around her shoulder. "Well, I'll be sure to visit no matter what happens, alright."

"That's kind of you to offer."

Downes sighed at her reserved tone. "You change your mind you come find me, red foxy. I'll make sure Commander Thorson puts you guys somewhere nice."

Naka's ears twitched. "I do not deserve your concern."

"Andrew looks at me like a woman because I fought you. And I can almost go toe to toe with Belle now. Don't care what you think, foxy. I do things my way. See you when we get to the docks." With her parting words, Downes vaulted herself over the side of the ship, activating her rigging on the long drop to the ocean below and skating back to her own hull. She had not quenched the fire of dread in Naka's heart, but at least there was now something there beside it.

"Such an interesting ship," she murmured.

"Tha' she is," Ooshio agreed, appearing as if out of nowhere. Naka almost jumped out of her dress.

"Where were you all this time?!"

"Jus…watchin'," the young destroyer said, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Naka raised her brows curiously.

"Be careful, Ooshio. You have chosen a path I yet fear to tread," Naka advised, still seeing the destroyer as something of a pupil. She did not know her or her sisters well, but she was still their elder.

"I thank ye for yer advice, Naka. But tha die's been cast I'm afraid. I think that Shikikan's a good man, and it shows in his fleet. If I'm wrong…well I'll have ta cross that bridge when I come ta it."

"That moment may come sooner than you think," Naka supposed, now able to make out a small fleet of merchant marine ships docked at the base. They were but minutes away from whatever new life awaited them with Azur Lane.

* * *

"SHIKIKAAAAAAAAAN!" Commander Thorson was more than ready on that particular homecoming to intercept the mint green kitty missile that was Akashi, taking her up into a spinning hug that had her cheering and laughing gleefully while Pennsylvania and the rest of the shipgirls aboard made their way to the docks. The rest of his fleet was in anchor out in the bay, more than capable of crossing the final stretch of water on the power of their own rigging. The Langley and the Phoenix took two of the other berths so that their crew could also take a moment of shore leave. "Akashi missed you, Shikikan! Nyaa~" She snuggled into his uniform.

"I missed you too," he assured her, placing a brief kiss on her cheek that had her ears twitching with delight and giggles spilling from her lips.

"You brought home so many boats and kittens, Shikikan! But Akashi is ready for this eventuality, nyaa! So much to show you, so much to do! Shrine is done, spa is done, dorms are done-"

"Woah woah, slow down there Akashi!" Thorson insisted, setting her back down on the dock and ruffling her hair. "Let me catch up with everyone first and then you can give me the tour, alright?"

"Hai, Shikikan! Did you bring Akashi any presents, nyaa?" She requested eagerly. He glanced down at her with a sarcastic smile.

"Two Sakura destroyers, a Union carrier, and a Union cruiser aren't enough?"

"Akashi wants gems, not boats, nyaa!"

"Juu?"

"Nyaa?"

Thorson watched with a mixture of humor and horror as the remaining manjuus piled off of the Langley and Portland's rigging as the busty heavy cruiser finally got herself back onto dock. Those that had not yet attached themselves to a shipgirl were all sticking close together, looking around at their new surroundings and taking in the sights. Akashi's eyes were sparkling. "What is this, Shikikan?"

"Those are manjuus," he replied, doing his best to summarize what he knew about them as the group of birds stared down Akashi and looked nervously at the group of individuals walking down the docks towards them. "They're pretty darn smart from what I can tell and they seem to enjoy shipgirls quite a bit."

Akashi activated her rigging and sat cross-legged on the dock. "Do the manjuus need a new home, nyaa?" She called out to them.

"Juu!"

"Up the stairs and to the right! Akashi will install a birdbath later!"

With a chorus of 'juu's', the fluffy, rotund birds hopped and chirped past her, flapping their tiny wings to propel them faster. One stayed behind and hopped up on Akashi's shoulder, making itself comfortable. Thorson couldn't help but smile, though his attention was soon demanded by a different ship.

"Tono-sama!"

"Yamashiro!" Thorson strode forward a couple paces to eagerly take the shrine maiden into his arms. Perhaps it was simply absence, but she seemed even more plush and soft than when he'd left. Fusou was not far behind him, and after a brief moment of snuggling against her fluffy ears and prodigious bosom, Thorson stood aside to allow the sisters their reunion.

The tender sibling moment was soon interrupted by a gagging sound from somewhere behind Yamashiro's kimono. It was almost drowned out by the sounds of Captain Steven's crew and the bulin teams in their jeeps preparing for maintenance duties, but he heard it nevertheless. He was quite certain it did not come from either of the shrine maidens.

"Oh that's right, Tono-sama! Look what Yamashiro found!" She exclaimed proudly as she turned, bent over, and grabbed something up in her arms. The resulting squeals of annoyance were soon given a face as Yamashiro presented him with what had to be another Sakura shipgirl. She had dark hair and was wearing almost nothing, her skimpy 'schoolgirl uniform' just enough to cover her breasts and waist. Between the state of dress, armored ears, and dog's tail, Thorson had a pretty good idea of who he was looking at. The girl was growling at him.

"Let me go, Yamashiro! This is no fun at all!"

"Shigure?!" Shiratsuyu gasped from somewhere behind him.

"Shiratsuyu? You're alive?!"

"Nee-chan? Wan~!" Yuudachi barked.

"Yuudachi?!"

"Nanoda!"

"Yukikaze?!" Shigure exclaimed louder and louder in turn, going limp in Yamashiro's arms and looking around at the nonsensical picture before her. Her sisters and one of her best friends were standing shoulder to shoulder with the Union. A tall, raven-haired battleship was scratching Yuudachi between the ears. Another was looking affectionately at Yukikaze. Yamashiro had thrown herself at the foreign Shikikan. "Yamashiro-san, who is this stupid Shikikan?!"

"He is my tono-sama and you will treat him with respect!" Yamashiro insisted cutely. "See, he even found your other sisters!"

"Besides, only I can call him idiot Shikikan," a calm, disinterested voice joined them. "But…the idiot Shikikan seems to have found…many interesting things on his voyage."

"N-nee-san?" Yukikaze gasped in disbelief. "Is that really you, nanoda?"

"Go on, Yukikaze," Arizona encouraged with a light push, sending the snow white neko barreling forward as tears streamed from her eyes.

"I thought you were gone nee-san!" She cried, throwing her arms around a suddenly solid enough Shiranui. "But the goddess of luck has brought us together again, nanoda!"

"Perhaps she truly has blessed you and Shigure," Shiranui agreed, petting her younger sister's head as Yukikaze cried into her kimono. The ghost ship's will-o-the-wisps glowed brightly even in the daytime as Shiranui looked past Yukikaze to Thorson. "Thank you…idiot Shikikan," she whispered. He nodded in silent reply as Shigure seemed content to sniff him, shrug at his scent, and carry on to reunite with her own sisters.

"Shikikan, Shikikan! Oh, uh, Pennsylvania-san. Uh...wawawaaaan," Yuudachi suddenly interjected a request, unsure of who's authority she should appeal to. "Can we all have the same room?!"

"That sounds like a great idea," he agreed, knowing that the logistics of lodging would have to be resolved at some point anyway. "Shiratsuyu, you were bedding with Yuugure and Hatsuharu before, right?"

"Oh, yes Shikikan."

"I presume you'd like to live with your sisters now?"

"And Yukikaze!" Shigure piped up.

"Fine by me," Shiranui agreed. "I do not need sleep."

"Akashi, can you handle it? Maybe set those two up in their own room?" Thorson asked. She nodded happily.

"Of course, Shikikan! Plenty of rooms for four and two available, nyaa! We have futons and a handful of rooms with bunk beds."

"Bunk beds! Yukikaze the Great claims the top, nanoda!"

"You'd better get their first then. Right Yuudachi? Don't you want the top bunk?" Pennsylvania goaded, earning her a playful swat on the shoulder from Arizona as the three Sakura destroyers tore off for the dormitories despite not having any real idea of where to go. Shiratsuyu tugged on Thorson's sleeve.

"I'll go make sure they don't burn the place down," she said with a smile.

"Thank you. And good job on this voyage, Shiratsuyu," Thorson replied, earnest praise in his voice and a hand on her shoulder.

"A-arigato, Shikikan," she stuttered, almost tripping over herself as she scurried off to join her sisters.

"Is it too much to hope that this base somehow becomes self-regulating?" Thorson asked, causing Shiranui to turn away from him.

"And there's the idiot Shikikan we all know and love. Tell your battleships to keep them on tight leashes."

"Was it really too much?" He asked Penny with a smile.

"Maybe, Commander. But I'm happy to help maintain order with these cuties."

"Thanks. And consider yourself officially recognized for your performance as flagship," Thorson continued more seriously. Pennsylvania saluted him.

"With your permission, sir?"

"Radio the girls and let them know we'll have a debriefing in the mess hall starting in one hour. Attendance is…encouraged," Thorson stated. "Otherwise, you're dismissed. Akashi?"

"Hai, Shikikan! I will give the Union girls the full tour and see you after the meeting!"

"At the meeting, Akashi," he ordered. "You're important," he added, knowing the minty kitty likely did not consider such an event to be a good time. Her ears perked up nevertheless.

"Then Akashi will be there, nyaa! Come Pennsylvania-san, Cleveland's design has been realized!"

"I guess we're off to our new home then. Maybe I can keep my futon? Sleeping in that manner was rather pleasant," Arizona chuckled, leaving a quick kiss on Thorson's cheek before following after her sister, Akashi, and Zed. The Ironblood promptly joined up with Javelin and Laffey on the way and soon a large group of his ships were all headed on up to the dormitories, including Ark who was somehow carrying all three of the young, flavored kittens. That left him with a handful of confused and hesitant Sakura additions, as well as a patient chief bulin.

"Orders, buli?" She requested, looking around at all the new ships that had suddenly appeared in the bay.

"Hey there, good to see you again chief." Thorson knelt and ruffled her hair briefly. She laughed and closed her eyes happily, leaning on her gigantic wrench for support. "We all made it back in one piece but most of the ships have battle damage in some state of repair. Take your time and be thorough. I don't anticipate heading out on sortie for a while."

"It will be done, Buli!"

"Oh, and be careful on the Downes and Laffey," he called after her, watching as she returned to the nearest Jeep and relayed orders to the remainder of her crew. In a few moments they were off, retrieving tools and supplies from the base's warehouses. "Speaking of Downes…" Thorson muttered, finally seeing her on the next dock over. Unsurprisingly, Cassin had shaken off her lethargy and come out to greet her sister. The Commander could only imagine what was being exchanged between the two of them. He waited patiently for a few moments, watching as Downes took her sister into a bear hug accentuated by her new height.

"Hey, Ooshio?"

"Ya have need of me, Shikikan?" The cute Sakura maiden requested, having remained near him in the face of so many Union sailors.

"Please radio Downes and ask her to report to this dock. There is still the issue of Naka and Jintsuu that needs to be addressed," Thorson related, looking behind him and nodding silently to Tennessee who had seemed to read his mind, remaining behind and watching over the prisoners cautiously instead of heading up with her fleet mates to check out the renovated dormitories.

"Of course, Shikikan. Just give me a quick moment," Ooshio agreed, summoning her rigging. When her task was done, he addressed all five of the Asashio class destroyers.

"The five of you are a part of this fleet too now. Stick together and take care of each other. Report to Akashi in the dormitories, up those stairs and take a right when you get to the top of the slope. She should be able to find you all a room together if that's what you'd like. Michishio, just find Shiratsuyu if you wish to keep serving in the kitchens. I'll miss you cooking otherwise! Asashio?"

"I'll take the lead, Shikikan. Good day to you," the blue neko agreed, gathering her sisters and leading them off. He could hear Kasumi talking to Foo as she passed.

"No don't worry, Foo. We won't be staying with Shiranui. And you shouldn't be afraid of her will-o'-the-wisps, they don't seem harmful. Hmmm? No, how would I know what's for breakfast. Ask Yuugure? Why would I do that? No I don't think Shikikan wants to take a bath with you."

"And life goes on," Thorson chuckled to himself before greeting Downes and Cassin as they arrived. The dark haired sister was clearly already overwhelmed by Downes' energy.

"All you have to do is work out a bit!"

"A bit?" She asked sarcastically. "Commander, requesting permission to get breakfast and sleep."

"Good to see you too, Cassin. Everything's squared away?"

"Brooklyn had me do a couple of courier missions but," she paused to bring her palm up to her lips as she stifled a yawn. "Nothing else."

"Then you're free to go."

"Thank you Commander, and welcome back. It was a bit crazy with all these sailors…but sometimes they bring me a cola."

Downes was left at her commander's side as Cassin departed, already having taken in a day's worth of excitement by breakfast time. She glanced over at Naka who had remained politely silent along with her sister. Surrounded by enemy guns they didn't have much choice, especially with Tennessee breathing down their necks. "You know, red foxy, I'm more likely to get you in the gym with me than my own sister. Hell, maybe even blue foxy too!"

"Downes," Thorson spoke firmly and seriously. "Take them to the dormitory and establish a watch rotation with Tennessee. They'll take their meals with us and observe curfews. Any other movement must be approved directly by me. Enlist the aid of Penny and the others so you're not always on duty, and I'll make sure to debrief the two of you myself at a later time. Acceptable?"

"Yes sir," both Tennessee and Downes saluted properly, their guns out and at the ready. He nodded to both of them.

"I know it's been a long mission and you all need rest. Thank you."

"This is nothing sir. We'll be fine," Tennessee insisted.

"As you say. Naka, Jintsuu…you both know how this ends, one way or another. Don't make me execute you," he requested bitterly. "Take them."

"You got it, Commander. See you in the mess."

"Sure, Downes. See you at lunch."

"Alright you two, move," Tennessee ordered, marching the two prisoners away. Naka seemed to have confusion and uncertainty in her eyes more than anything else, while Jintsuu seemed defiantly reserved.

"Sorry," he whispered, watching the four of them go as he was finally left alone on the pier where the Pennsylvania had docked. Langley and her crew seemed content just to be back at a friendly port, so he headed down the dock to his base's main strip, taking a left and walking down along the various mooring points until he came to one he was looking for. There was one final reunion he wanted to see.

* * *

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing here?! Digging the glasses by the way," Phoenix shouted happily, practically leaping off her ship and onto the docks below as an unmistakable mane of strawberry blonde hair approached her ship. "And who's this?" The fiery redhead demanded, taking in the bear of a man who somehow was gently holding her sister's hand.

"I'm glad to see you too, Phoenix," Brooklyn replied before taking her sister into an embrace. "This is Captain Matthew Stevens of the Union merchant marine. He's my…boyfriend," she squeaked, going through mild shock at saying the word out loud but enjoying the way Stevens seemed to rumble with laughter beside her.

"Don't bother asking cause I don't know how it happened either," the Captain chuckled, extending a hand. "Captain Stevens at your service. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Phoenix accepted. "So how did you end up here, sis? And with him?"

"I'm here because I believe in Commander Thorson's mission, sister," Brooklyn stated primly before her face softened and she reached up on tiptoe to plant a kiss on Stevens' bearded cheek. "And I'm with him because he is a faithful, compelling man who doesn't feel the need to court half of his fleet…unlike a certain Commander who nevertheless made me realize that indulging in my feminine half is delightful at times."

"So Thorson's a man whore?" Phoenix summarized with a smirk.

"Forgive my sister, Captain. She's always had the mouth of a sailor," Brooklyn implored.

"Sweetheart, I'm a sailor!" Stevens laughed, nodding Phoenix's way. "So how did you and that carrier end up with the Commander?" He wondered.

"His fleet pulled us out of the fire."

"Oh that's a good one, coming from you," Brooklyn interrupted.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Phoenix assured her proudly. "Anyway, far as I can tell Commander Thorson smashed his way through the East Indies, snatched all the ships he could, and got out before the whole barrier fell to the Sakura.

"What did you say?" Brooklyn demanded seriously, feeling a chill run up her mostly exposed legs.

"She means we lost," a familiar voice called from behind her. Brooklyn spun on her heel and greeted him warmly with a chaste hug.

"Commander Thorson, you look well for a defeated officer. In addition to the Shigure I see you've managed to collect a handful of other ships."

"Yeah well…we still lost," he muttered. "Stevens."

"Thorson."

"Good to see you again. Care to give me a rundown of the last month before I debrief my own fleet?"

"It would be our pleasure, sir," Brooklyn affirmed. "And thank you for delivering my sister to me. I shall have to send word to Union command that she and Langley made it back. I did not want to believe the scattered reports…"

"Thank you for keeping morale up," Thorson took over, understanding well enough the uncertainty and sadness in Brooklyn's expression. "Phoenix, you good?"

"Yes sir, we'll just resupply and get ready to ship out. I'm sure they'll want us back with Enterprise or something."

"On the off chance they don't, you're always welcome," Thorson affirmed. "Brooklyn?"

"Of course, sir. Sister, let us speak later. The beaches past the dock make for a delightful stroll."

"Sounds good, sis. Talk to you later." Phoenix waved in parting as the two officers and her sister departed for the mess.

* * *

"Now that…is not what I expected," Thorson murmured. He had just entered the mess hall to find the usual hubbub of morning activity thanks to Stevens' crew. What he did not expect was to see Yuugure chatting up a table of sailors, clad in a French maid outfit no less. She was clearly taking a page out of Shiratsuyu's book, the black and white fabric matching her hair and the creamy, exposed skin just beneath her neck. Even her tail was adorned with a small lace band. It was easy enough to see the men around her were eating out of her palm, her nationality be damned.

Equally strange was Hatsuharu, who could be seen in the kitchens with a very peculiar sailor. "I didn't know any negroes served in your fleet, Captain."

"He's just a steward's mate, Commander," the Captain replied sternly. "Can't say it's been easy but the boy knows his stuff. Always been quiet and shut in a bit, likely on account of being the only one of his kind in my convoy. Guess that Sakura girl doesn't see color."

"I see," was all Thorson would say. He didn't honestly know how he felt about the situation, but he could see the easy smile on Hatsuharu's face as she spoke with the young sailor. By Thorson's estimation he couldn't have been older than twenty. "There haven't been any problems?"

"With those two? Are you kidding? A mouse makes more of a ruckus," Stevens replied. "That other kitten's the one you want to watch out for, to say nothing of Akashi."

"Yuugure?"

"Got half my men wrapped around her little finger. Far as I know she just likes teasing them. Tried to tell them she ain't serious, but boys will be boys."

"And girls will be girls," Thorson smiled, sitting with Brooklyn and Stevens at a corner table. Hatsuharu was soon there with coffee.

"W-welcome back, Shikikan," she whispered.

"Thank you. Who's your friend in the kitchens?" He replied softly.

"His name is Fredrick Miles. And he's been teaching me how to cook better," the destroyer replied with a bashful smile. Thorson glanced over at Stevens as she headed back.

"You said the rest of your crew give him trouble?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Stevens grunted. It wasn't difficult to guess how a black man would be treated by an all white crew.

"Then leave him here," Thorson shrugged. "Looks like he's doing Hatsuharu more good than you."

"I'll be happy to be rid of him, if only for the sake of peace and quiet," Stevens lowered his voice. "Boy's had it tough."

"He volunteered?"

"You think we'd draft his kind?"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Thorson murmured. "But we're getting off track and I could always use more help in the kitchens. What else do you have to report?"

"Yes sir, allow me," Brooklyn stepped in, having watched the racially charged exchange between the two men with fascination. "We've established ongoing contact with Union high command via courier and radio when battlegroups pass close enough to the base."

"I see. And your evaluation of Union high command?" Thorson demanded as he took a sip of coffee, wondering if Brooklyn would echo Pennsylvania's sentiments.

Brooklyn gave him an obscure smile. "They have kindly chosen to provide us with every spare battleship in the Pacific theater, such as they are. I'm still waiting on an answer regarding wisdom cubes. It's been difficult maintaining regular contact with anyone possessing an appropriate security clearance."

"Wait, we're getting how many ships?" Thorson demanded eagerly.

"Well California, obviously," Brooklyn began with a genuine smile. "Maybe that will thaw Tennessee's frozen heart, hmm? Let's see, who else did they mention? There was Maryland, West Virginia got herself out of dry dock early, Colorado who's another ice queen, and South Dakota," Brooklyn finished.

"What, nothing to say about Dakota?" Thorson prompted.

"You'll see for yourself, sir. We received word that California will be escorting a handful of cubes as well but…"

"But?"

Brooklyn fixed Thorson with a stern look. "How much do you want to bet that the moment we inform Pacific command that Phoenix and Langley have been retrieved from Southeast Asia, they will demand they be shipped away from here to other fronts?"

"And Houston?"

"Her ship is gone from what I could tell? I only just caught a glimpse of her hair on the docks. You can recognize her anywhere. In any case, that gives us the ability to let her rest here. But do you see the pattern I'm trying to paint, sir?"

"We're a dumping ground," Thorson eventually murmured, looking down into his coffee. "You mentioned cubes?"

"I would be willing to wager my best pair of lace panties that the cubes we've been promised…" Brooklyn took a deep breath. "They're likely Nevada and Oklahoma's." Thorson felt like he'd been punched in the gut, not even able to make a quip about how he didn't have enough pairs of underwear to risk losing one. "It appears someone intends this to be the final resting place for many of them, the dreadnaughts of a bygone age."

"Kaga and Akagi would likely agree with you," Thorson replied, thinking back to his great defeat. "But I don't need superior airpower to win a battle."

"Sir, I don't mean to speak out of place, but the military production and actions of every major power on the planet are in concurrence. The era of the battleship has ended."

Thorson lowered his head, running a finger along the brim of his cap. "I won't give up on Penny, Arizona, Tennessee, and the rest. The era of battleships may be over, Brooklyn, but I know what I saw at Java Sea. And I think I can beat it. I intend to forge a new era of naval combined arms with battleships as the core…one that can break carrier groups."


	48. Chapter 48

Though Commander Thorson was thankful for the efforts of Captain Stevens' crew in his absence, he had no compunctions about kicking them out in order to discuss tactics, strategy, and the future with his fleet. Almost every ship on the base was in attendance, save Downes and Tennessee who were on prisoner guard duty, Ark Royal who was giving Yamashiro a much needed break from babysitting Mutsuki, Kisaragi, and Mikazuki, and Cassin whom Thorson presumed was napping somewhere.

"Thank you very much for gathering here," Thorson began.

"It's not like we were ordered to or anything," Shigure called out, earning her a swat on the ears from Yuudachi. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"Do you want to not have meat for dinner?" The black-haired destroyer's sister hissed. Shigure grew suddenly fearful at that possibility, as though she'd only just considered it. She pouted at the front of the room but managed to squeeze out an apology.

"Sorry, Shikikan."

"Look at you, swayed by something as simple as meat," Yukikaze teased.

"Can it, yuckikaze! You wanna go?"

"That's enough!" Thorson shouted, causing both Sakura destroyers to fall silent. "The two of you can sort it out after the meeting. Just don't destroy anything."

"I…didn't really mean it," Yukikaze whispered, earning her a comforting pet on the ears from Arizona who was seated just behind her.

"I know, sweetie. Now be quiet for Commander Thorson and we can go play on the swing in the Union dorm later, alright?"

"Ok! Thanks Arizona-san!"

"Shh," the battleship encouraged, restoring silence for her Commander.

"Thank you. Now let's get the hard part out of the way first. Southeast Asia has fallen to the Sakura. All ABDA ships in the region were destroyed or retreated either with us or, I presume, to India." If his harsh tone hadn't been enough to ensure a somber atmosphere within the room, the news itself was plenty. Thorson continued.

"We bombarded and destroyed two Sakura bases, airfields, and assets at Makassar and Bali, and engaged the combined fleets led by Jintsuu." There was some murmuring among the Sakura who had stayed behind at Jintsuu's name. "During the battle Rear Admiral Doorman of the combined ABDA forces was lost at sea. He went down with his ship. Thanks to Laffey, Downes, Tennessee, Arizona, Pennsylvania, and the rest of the fleet we fought to the cusp of victory against Jintsuu's battlegroup. However, our fleet was forced to retreat…by Kaga."

"Tono-sama!" Yamashiro yelped as hushed conversation swelled again. Shiranui could be seen whispering with Akashi, their faces grim.

"I'm fine, Yamashiro," he assured her. "Despite our losses we were able to save many ships and escort them home. Jupiter, Houston, Phoenix, and Langley, please stand if you would?"

At Thorson's request the four shipgirls stood to be recognized and identified by the ships of other nations. Jupiter was already sitting with the Royals and Houston was flanked by Cleveland and Portland, so it was mainly for the Sakura's edification. Smiles and greetings were exchanged, a lighter piece of news from the bloody battle.

"Additionally, many among the Sakura were persuaded to join our cause, swelling our ranks and bringing with them intact ships. They have all taken rigging and should be treated just as you would Yamashiro, Fusou, Akashi, Shiranui, Shiratsuyu, Yuugure, or Hatsuharu. Please help me officially welcome the following Sakura destroyers to our fleet: Asashio, Ooshio, Michishio, Arashio, Kasumi, Yuudachi, Yukikaze, and apparently Shigure."

"Wan!" Yuudachi barked as the aforementioned ships stood, some eagerly and some hesitantly. With most of them having already served for about a month alongside Union and Royal forces, the moment was more of an official sanction than a meet and greet. When all had settled, Thorson continued his speech.

"Finally, there are two prisoners of war on this base as of this morning. They are currently under guard of Tennessee and Downes, who defeated them in hand to hand combat."

"They did what?" Shiranui demanded skeptically.

"They defeated them in hand to hand combat," Thorson repeated. "It's not a joke. The two of them are Jintsuu-class cruisers and take the form of red and blue haired foxes. Their names are Naka and Jintsuu."

"You did what?!" Shiranui gasped, her tone now truly one of disbelief.

"Naka and Jintsuu were both taken prisoner in the chaos that erupted following Kaga's appearance on the battlefield. I'm asking all able-bodied ships to assist in keeping them under watchful guard. Thank you," Thorson finished, seeing affirmative nods from most of the Union. "That's probably enough about the past. Instead I'd like to summarize what's gone on here since our departure, with my apologies to Akashi and Brooklyn."

"Think nothing of it, sir," Brooklyn replied, having briefed him fully just before.

"Thank you. So there's only a bit of bad news, far as I can tell, which is that Langley and Phoenix will probably be leaving us soon. They are both still serving on crewed vessels and I'm sure that Pacific command will want them on escort and training duties respectively. Until then, please welcome them on the base. Now for the good news."

"About time," Cleveland called encouragingly. Thorson nodded her way.

"Indeed. I apologize for the necessity of being a downer before noon. Akashi reports that a substantial amount of work has been done on the base's infrastructure since our departure. The Sakura and Union dorms have been completed and furnished, and I've heard rumors of an...onsen, is that the word?"

"Hai!" Akashi affirmed excitedly.

"Yeah, so can we make this quick?" Pennsylvania added, making it clear with her tone and the look she threw his way that she was being loving and only half serious.

"I'll do my best to draw it out just for you," Thorson quipped. "In addition to the lodging situation, Yamashiro reports that a shinto shrine has been completed as well. That is the large, red structure atop the mountain behind the base. The remains of a British sailor very dear to one of our own are interred there, as well as the cube of Nachi, a Sakura cruiser who was lost in battle at our hands. I hope that it can become a solemn place of worship and healing where all are welcome regardless of faith or nation."

"All will be welcomed," Fusou assured him.

"Thank you, Fusou. All ships from the Union and Royal Navy, I hope you can understand the importance of allowing the Sakura to practice their old ways of worship here. Above all else, we fight against the sirens. The old gods of the Sakura are a powerful symbol in that fight. I thank you all in advance."

"Maybe Laffey will go pray for booze and sleep, yes yes."

"Maybe I will join you. Sleep sounds very nice," Kasumi agreed, leaving Thorson to wonder how he seemed to have attracted not one, but three narcoleptic destroyers.

"Recognition should also be given to the sailors of Captain Stevens' fleet," Thorson added. "They assisted in the construction of these various structures. Captain, I apologize for the restrictions on access to the onsen but given that the dorms will now be fully occupied I must insist."

"We'll be heading out soon anyway, Commander," Stevens demurred. "We had food, shelter, and a safe port of call while you were away, but given the situation in Asia I think it's safe to say this port and the surrounding islands are about to get real popular. We'll be in touch. Brooklyn and Shiranui have already compiled shipping manifests."

"Understood. Thank you all for your efforts," Thorson nodded, noticing that quite a few of his ships were shifting in their seats with agitation, looking at the doors. He smirked, knowing there had likely already been arguments over rooms and beds, to say nothing of yearning for a day at a hot spring after such a long sortie. "Only one more thing then. You will surely notice that a few stowaways accompanied us from Java, namely the bright yellow birds known as manjuu. They have not exhibited any violent or disagreeable tendencies, but please do your best to keep them out of the kitchens, warehouses, and laboratories. Unless there are any questions…Warspite?"

"I believe it is time for me to take my leave, Knight Commander." The straw-blonde battleship's unexpected line took all the air out of the room. Thorson stood a bit straighter, waiting for an explanation. She didn't disappoint, giving Sir Raleigh a little pet where he sat atop her head. "You will recall that my original purpose in coming here was to evaluate you as a potential ally of the crown and Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth. I have made my determination."

"And now you intend to report back," Thorson guessed.

"Indeed, Knight Commander, though I will certainly regret not being able to spend time at this hot springs. Perhaps when I return?" She added with a coy smile. "I'm sure the Queen herself will want to meet you, assuming we can beat those Ironbloods into temporary submission that is. In any case, Leander and Vampire, please make preparations for our departure. We will leave at noon."

"Hmm?" Laffey cocked her head as Javelin took her and Zed's hands tightly. Warspite looked their way.

"Javelin, you will remain here as a representative of Her Majesty and a token of our assurances that the Royal Navy seeks a deeper partnership with Commander Thorson and his fleet. Ark Royal shall remain as well. Jupiter."

"Yes?" The small destroyer seemed surprised to be mentioned at all in such a meeting.

"Please decide if you would rather remain here with your sister or carry onwards to home with me and the others."

"Oh. Uuuh…I do miss the evening telly."

"You little cutie," Javelin hugged her sister. "If you're going to go back be careful in the Atlantic, and say hello to all the other J-class destroyers for me, alright?"

"Alright sis. Love you."

"Love you too, Jupiter."

"We're sorry to see you go, Warspite, but I understand the need to complete your mission," Thorson acknowledged. "Speak with the chief bulin regarding your resupply needs. Our stores are open to you."

"I have half a mind to take Shiratsuyu with us. She is a fine cook. But I thank you, Knight Commander Thorson. We will see one another again; I am sure of it. Good fortune to you in the battles to come." Her message delivered, Warspire bowed cordially along with Vampire, Jupiter, and Leander, the latter of whom also made sure to give Cleveland an emotional hug on the way to the docks.

"Well, it's never a good time losing anyone, but I'm glad you'll be staying with us Javelin," Thorson said as his fleet accepted the fact that they would likely fight their next battle without the reassuring presence of the grand old lady on their side.

"Happy to be staying," Javelin replied in a chipper tone. "So about that hot springs?"

"Yes yes, you're all dismissed. And don't slip and fall!" Thorson yelled after them as almost all of his fleet bolted for the doors, laughing and shouting about who would get first dibs in a mess of tails, ears, and uniforms. He waved Akashi on. "I'll be by the onsen in the afternoon or evening. You go on and show the rest of them around, alright?" Akashi saluted and departed.

"Don't dally or all the clean towels will be gone Shikikan!" She warned happily. He just smiled after her before turning to Yamashiro and Fusou, both of whom had stayed behind.

"I'd like to see the shrine…and take a moment to pray," he murmured. They nodded, each shrine maiden approaching him and gently taking one of his arms.

"We would be happy to escort you, tono-sama," Fusou affirmed. "Yamashiro should be commended. It is a fitting and peaceful tribute to the gods."

"I'm sure," Thorson agreed as the younger sister tugged his arm gently with a smile, happy to be back in physical contact with the man she had pledged herself to.

"This way please, tono-sama."

* * *

As they neared the summit, Thorson had to agree with Fusou's evaluation. A grand stone pavilion stretched out before him with red, wooden gates towering overhead and beckoning him along a lantern-lit main path. That path led to a set of stairs that served as the final ascent to the shrine proper, which was situated atop the summit. The three of them took their time on the way up, taking in the scenery and appreciating the trees and bamboo that had been planted in the rich volcanic soil to shield the shrine from the winds at elevation.

"That is something," Thorson admitted as Yamashiro stepped forward a couple paces and opened her arms as if to present the shrine to him. She explained that it was built in the same motif as Nagato's shrine back in Japan, a large pagoda with ornate roofing and carved accents around the entirety of the square, wooden structure.

After removing his shoes and stepping inside, Thorson was greeted by the smell of matcha and incense. To his left he saw Nachi's cube, unearthed and resting in a small alcove along the wall where one could pray. His heart sank as he imagined that many more might join hers before the end of the war.

At the back of the room was the main shrine, a polished slab of jade carved with kanji he did not understand. Incense burned in a brazier at its base and there was ample room to pray upon the raised dais that featured small cushions on which one might kneel. Yamashiro took his hand to get his attention.

"Yamashiro asked one of the Union sailors to carve it for you, tono-sama. I hope it is suitable," she said, directing his attention to the right. Along that wall were more alcoves designed for wisdom cubes or other small items, but it was the most immediate one that held his attention. Larger than the rest, it was done in natural wood instead of the red paint, rice paper, or tatami of the rest of the temple. Within the alcove hung a carved crucifix, and between them Yamashiro and Akashi had somehow managed to acquire a King James Bible. After a moment of stunned silence he turned to her.

"Is it unsightly to hug a shrine maiden in her temple?" He requested.

"Only if you grope me, tono-sama," Yamashiro replied softly, her tone perhaps indicating that under other circumstances she would very much enjoy being groped by him. Her assurance given, Thorson took her into a tender and chaste embrace that he was sure would not offend his god or hers.

"Thank you, Yamashiro."

"You are welcome, tono-sama. Fusou-nee told me of what happened. I am sorry I could not be there with you."

"I needed you here, Yamashiro. Next time, you will be at my side," he promised.

"Hai, tono-sama!" She whispered happily, releasing him to join her sister. They both bowed to him and he saluted in return, feeling an official air inside the sacred structure.

"We will pray for those lost in battle now, tono-sama, and for fortune in the days to come. With your permission we would like to install minor shrines for Ooshio, Michishio, and their sisters. All save Kasumi were shrine maidens back in Japan."

"Whatever you need," Thorson agreed. "I'd much rather those alcoves be filled with shrines and incense than wisdom cubes."

"Thank you, tono-sama. We will leave you to your worship now."

Thorson nodded, taking just a moment to look after Fusou and Yamashiro as they walked to the front of the shrine. They rested against one another and twined their tails, happy to be reunited and in good health. The sight brought a smile to his face before he turned to the crucifix. He knelt and closed his eyes.

"Lord our Father, I come before you a sinner," he whispered. "I have killed my fellow man…and I have lain with my own comrades, taken them to bed. I ask for your forgiveness, heavenly father, and for your guidance as I wage war against the sirens. I am…doing what I believe needs to be done. If I die and am found wanting, if my way is one of damnation, then I humbly ask for your mercy. May the souls of the dead rest in peace, and may we the living find the courage and strength to soldier on." Thorson raised his head and made the sign of the cross. "Amen."

* * *

When Thorson and the Fusou-class sisters descended back to the base, they left him at his office. The rest of his fleet was surely enjoying themselves at the onsen or in the new dormitories, but his responsibilities were not yet finished. Seeing the stress on his face, Yamashiro pulled him into a soft hug, stroking his hair and the back of his neck softly. "There are private rooms in the onsen, tono-sama. Yamashiro would be happy to massage you in one of them if you like. Perhaps I can get some pointers from Ooshio."

"I…may take you up on that," he swallowed heavily. Instead of giggling she kissed his cheek as she'd seen Arizona do once or twice since their return.

"You do not have to, tono-sama. I know you have been with the others and may not wish to be alone with me in such a way. I just want you to be happy; we still have much to do in this war."

"You sound a bit like your sister," he chuckled. "You may be better off taking it up with them than me regarding their feelings on the matter. I'm only human after all and saying no to you…probably not in the cards. But thank you, Yamashiro. I'm very impressed with the base that I left in your care."

Yamashiro's ruby eyes glowed at his praise. "Thank you, tono-sama! Thank you very much!"

"Now go enjoy yourself in the baths. That's an order," he joked, bidding Fusou a similar farewell. They turned for the dormitories while he headed in the opposite direction, bound for his office. There he found both Shiranui and Brooklyn waiting for him.

"Ah, idiot Shikikan. I thought those two maidens would surely break your resolve and you would make me do all the work today."

"Well it's a pleasure to see you too, Shiranui," Thorson deadpanned. She developed an exaggeratedly shocked look on her face.

"But I complimented his ability to resist cat butts that would break lesser men. Where did I go wrong?"

"You were wrong from the start," Brooklyn chuckled. "Thank you for this, Shiranui. I will ensure that it gets to the right people when we arrive in Hawaii.

"See to it that you do. The war is coming," the ghost ship warned, floating towards Thorson who was still standing in the doorway. He made to stand aside but she just clipped through him. He didn't know what he expected contact with a ghost to feel like, but warmth was not it. He shrugged and glanced up at Brooklyn.

"I'll get started on an after action report."

"Let us work on it together, Commander Thorson," she suggested properly.

"I don't think that's really necessary, Brooklyn," he demurred. "Surely you have plenty to do with Captain Stevens preparing to depart?"

"You seem to forget that I still serve as one of your ships, Commander Thorson," Brooklyn smiled, walking over and taking his hand so she could lead him to the desk in the corner of the room. She retrieved one of the chairs from his office and sat beside him. "I listened to you during the debriefing today. You took a situation that would have resulted in total defeat for any conventional force and turned it into a stalemate. You captured an enemy commander alive. You destroyed enemy ships and material, and yet the way you spoke of it you sounded as though we had suffered total defeat. I am here to paint your actions in the best possible light, sir; to ensure that even those who may doubt your mission or our potential do not doubt your results. Now come, I already have ink prepared for the typewriter."

"We have a typewriter?"

"Akashi and Yamashiro were not the only ones who were busy," Brooklyn informed him, pointing over her shoulder to his office. Thorson's mouth dropped open as he realized the concrete bunker had been completely renovated. Gone was the harsh gray walls and metal furniture. Instead a simple but elegant varnished oak desk sat in its place and the wallpaper was a standard Union white. "I did not want to presume too much," Brooklyn continued with a hint of embarrassment as Thorson took note of the working ceiling fan that had replaced the single lightbulb on a wire.

"It's perfect, Brooklyn. Thank you," he replied honestly.

"Good, cause this room is next on my list when we get back!" She told him happily, adjusting her glasses and adopting an official posture. "Now then, shall we get started? Let's see, today is the sixteenth of March, 1942. Now Commander, when did you first encounter the enemy?"

"Air patrols in the Makassar Strait, February nineteenth. The port itself was destroyed around midnight. We captured four Asashio-class destroyers and their shipgirl operators shortly afterwards."

"Excellent," Brooklyn said under her breath as she began typing. "Operation began with a resounding Allied victory…"

* * *

Thorson and Brooklyn worked through lunch, gratefully accepting a plate of sandwiches from Hatsuharu around noon. With the kitchen well provisioned and an influx of new ingredients from Java, the quality of lunch had increased significantly. Instead of ham and cheese, Shiratsuyu and company had put together a close approximation of a banh mi, complete with pickled carrots and daikon, as well as spicy peppers. It was a testament to their cooking that the food was depleted long before Fredrick Miles arrived at the office. The young sailor stood awkwardly in the doorway until Thorson recognized him.

"You can take the plates and go. We're finished," he said curtly.

"Ah, pardon the intrusion Commander Thorson, sir, but I'm here regarding a transfer. Captain Stevens just delivered the orders, sir."

"I'll see them," Thorson agreed, accepting the piece of paper from the steward's mate. It laid out officially what he and Stevens had already discussed. "Very well, take these and leave us."

"Begging your pardon, sir," Miles replied. "I wasn't given orders on where to report."

Thorson wanted to snap about the kitchens, but he held his tongue, knowing it wasn't the boy's fault. His mind rebelled at the idea of him staying in either of the dormitories on account of the girls, but that seemed a mite hypocritical given that he still had his own room in the Sakura dorms, and likely had one set aside for him in the new Union dormitory as well. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You know Akashi?"

"Yes sir."

"Find her and tell her I've requested you be set up in a single room next to where we're keeping the POW's."

"I will sir. Thank you sir."

"I don't need your thanks. Those are your orders," Thorson snapped.

"I'm sorry, sir," Miles replied with a straight face.

"Let me make myself clear up front. Touch any of the girls and they'll grind you up themselves. I'll be sure they know they have permission. Hurt Hatsuharu and I'll do it myself. Now take these plates, get yourself to your new post, and report to Shiratsuyu in the kitchens. She'll be in charge of you going forward."

"Yes sir," Miles saluted, doing as he was ordered and departing rapidly. Brooklyn was staring at Thorson.

"What?" He asked at her frown.

"Racial animosity must be quite severe in the Union for someone like you to treat a man like him in such a way," she observed. The fact that she wasn't accusing him of anything somehow made it sting more.

"It's…just how things are," Thorson replied, wondering why his words seemed acidic on his tongue.

"You gave us a chance. Maybe you should give him one too? I will be sure to find you before we depart. Goodbye, Commander," Brooklyn bade him well, collecting the completed after action report and sealing it away in a manila envelope bound for Pacific command. She turned back to him in the doorway, her blonde hair fluttering lightly in a breeze. "You said it yourself, sir. He volunteered to die for his country."

Thorson was left staring at the surface of the desk and listening to the static of the radio. Only Warspite's notice that she and her escorts were bound to depart roused him to his feet sometime before dinner.

* * *

Given the evolving nature of the war, Stevens and Warspite had agreed to depart as one fleet, intending to 'share the road' as far as Hawaii or possibly even California in the interests of safety. The late afternoon had been a flurry of final preparations and goodbyes, with much of the fleet taking a break from their relaxation to send everyone off. Langley and Phoenix's captains had made the decision to depart as well. Ark had been disappointed to see her instructor of several weeks leaving her, but the seafoam-haired Union carrier insisted Ark had learned all she could teach her, and that her services were needed training more rookie pilots. Warspite had taken kindly to the news, however, and Thorson sat down to dinner with Downes, Tennessee, and others wondering whether or not the manjuus had decided to leave or stay.

"I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to come speak with you both. I had...more things to deal with than I'd expected."

"No worries, Commander," Tennessee waved him off. "Penny and Arizona will take shift after this meal. Bunch of the Sakura have volunteered too. Shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"You trust them?" Thorson asked curiously.

"Oh please, don't give me that," Tennessee scoffed. "You know well as I do that half those girls want to get in your pants and all of them will be shot if they go back to Japan. Even if they aren't motivated by the same things we are, we're on the same side."

"Come off it, Belle. You want in his pants too," Downes ribbed, earning her a quick punch to the shoulder.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"I'll take that as a yes! Man, this is kinda like the old times, isn't it? Just with a couple more Royals and Sakura running around, and you Zed!"

The Ironblood destroyer laughed quietly and nodded at Downes, leading Thorson and Penny to smile at her progress. She was doing much better after more than a month away from any hostile siren technology and had not had any night terrors for more than two weeks.

"It is good to be home," Thorson agreed.

"What will we do going forward, sir?" Arizona requested, her question gaining the interest of most of the assembled Union ships. The Sakura were seated at their own table.

"At this point I'm not sure we can go off on our own again, not after what happened in Surabaya," Thorson mused. We'll remain here and train until Brooklyn returns or we hear directly from Pacific command. With any luck we'll have our place in the next major fleet action, wherever that may be.

"I hope it's up against Kaga again. I'm ready for some payback, right Ark?" Cleveland called down the table.

"Sure, if I can get my planes off the runway," she grumbled.

"Don't worry about it! I wasn't a crack shot my first day out of the matrix either. You'll get it! P-40's got a sick paintjob, eh?"

"Yes yes, I'll admit they are visually appealing," Ark conceded. "Bloody hell trying to get them airborne though."

"We have time to work on it," Thorson assured her, glancing around the room. The trials had been difficult and much was still unknown, but Downes was certainly correct so far as he was concerned. It was good to be home, to see the bulins all at their own table, to see a table full of ears and tails for the Sakura. He was even willing to admit he was looking forward to his futon, though he had to wonder how the dynamic would change now that he and Penny weren't 'alone'. That and other thoughts occupied him until the end of the meal when Yamashiro approached him. Downes flicked her a thumbs up while Indy and Portland shared knowing glances, watching at how the Sakura battleship's pendulous bosom seemed to constantly threaten to spill out of the sides of her ornate kimono. She tapped Thorson politely on the shoulder and spoke in a homely, honey-sweet voice.

"Tono-sama, would you care to review the onsen with me?"


	49. Chapter 49

"And one day she just appeared! Brooklyn, Cassin and I went out to meet her but she didn't want to fight. She just said she'd been very bored."

"That still doesn't explain how she found us or why her shard isn't corrupted," Thorson muttered, speaking with Yamashiro as they ascended the stairs to the dormitories together. Shigure was the subject of conversation.

"She and I have always been close friends, tono-sama," the shrine maiden clarified. "Though I have no idea what she meant when she said she smelled her way here. That girl has always been difficult to control, like her sister Yuudachi. I hope she will not give you much trouble."

"Pennsylvania seems to have wrangled the white dog fairly easily, but consider your warning noted, Yamashiro. I won't say no to more escort ships assuming she can fight. Can she?" He wondered.

"I believe you will find her to be Yuudachi's equal, tono-sama. But for tonight maybe it's best that we take an hour or two to not think about the war?"

"Yamashiro…"

"Tono-sama," she sighed, leaning against him and taking his hand. "It is hard to imagine how you are still so stressed after having slept with both Pennsylvania and Arizona."

Thorson looked over at her silently as his shoulders fell. She giggled softly. "I do not mind, tono-sama. We have already been over all of this together. It does not mean I do not want my turn. It does not mean I don't want to comfort you…or serve you, if that is your wish," she finished in a whisper.

"I don't need-"

"You do…tono-sama," Yamashiro insisted in her ever-gentle nature. Thorson scowled and inhaled deeply, a breath full of humid, warm air. She clasped her hands in front of her, suddenly reserved. "I'm sorry, tono-sama."

"How many men are out there fighting for the Union who don't have a woman like you to hold them after every sortie? All of them. I'm not special," he insisted.

"You are special to me," Yamashiro said softly, looking over at him. With her eyes off the stairs her sandals caught the last step. Thorson's presence saved her from a full spill onto the concrete, his hand shooting out to take her around the arm and arrest her fall. She smiled broadly as he helped her steady herself, the newly finished and decorated Sakura dormitories now fully visible off to their right. Akashi had installed more lanterns, decorative sculptures hewn from stone, and bamboo. "And how many of those men are also fighting the sirens, tono-sama?" Yamashiro wondered.

"I still-"

"I love you, tono-sama. Who you choose to fight does not change that. You saved Fusou-nee, and you saved me. I would like to do something for you tonight because I love you. That is all," Yamashiro explained, flipping her short hair behind her head and taking his hand. He caught a whiff of sakura blossoms.

"Just let me make a couple stops on the way," he conceded, taking a left after they removed their shoes at the entrance to the building. A multitude of footwear could be seen there, indications of a thriving fleet. Walking down the hallway and then making a right, Thorson came to the central portion of the dormitory, with rooms on his left and the open central courtyard to his right. The first stop was a small bedroom. When Thorson opened the door the occupant scrambled to his feet. The Commander held his tongue and forced down the word 'boy'.

"Yes sir?" Frederick Miles asked, saluting him. Thorson nodded curtly but didn't return the gesture.

"Be sure to avail yourself of the new facilities here. I won't tolerate uncleanliness from anyone on this base."

"But sir-"

"Is there a problem, Mr. Miles?" Thorson demanded.

"The…the shipgirls sir-"

"Will not be using the men's room, I presume?" Thorson cut him off. "Besides, from what I hear the entire place is communal bathing. Neither of us stands a chance," he admitted with a rueful smirk. Fredrick's mouth dropped open as he realized Thorson was giving him permission to use the onsen that was now forbidden to the rest of Stevens' fleet.

"I…but sir, you said-

"I know what I said, Miles. And I know that if you try anything those ships won't let you leave that onsen alive. I don't need to trust you," the Commander explained. "So long as Shiratsuyu is satisfied with your performance…"

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir!" Miles saluted. Unable to quite bring himself to say 'you're welcome', Thorson opted to return it instead, leaving without another word.

Unlike Brooklyn, Yamashiro had nothing to say about his treatment of the young man, good or bad. She simply followed along politely as they stepped next door, the sky above slowly changing to the hues of dusk. Pennsylvania and Arizona stood with guns drawn on either side of a set of double sliding doors, left open so that the occupants of the room could be watched at all times. Naka and Jintsuu were well taken care of for prisoners, set up in an unremarkable but furnished double room with a couple of futons, a simple low table, some cushions, drawers, and a handful of other necessities. Thorson met their eyes as they glanced up to evaluate the disturbance that had obstructed the outside light. "Any issues here?" Thorson asked of his battleships.

"None, sir. The night shifts have already been decided as well," Pennsylvania reported. "We'll find you if something occurs. You're heading back?" She gestured in the direction of the onsen with her head.

"Oh you'll just love it!" Arizona exclaimed sweetly. "Akashi and the rest really outdid themselves. Maybe we'll see you there later?"

It was impossible for Thorson to miss the subtle implications in her voice. It had Penny shaking her head. "Ari…"

"You got to be flagship for an operation, sister. The rest of us need to make up for lost time," she explained with an innocent smile on her face.

"Well, good luck to your pelvis," Pennsylvania joked, earning a gasp from Yamashiro and a snort from Arizona. The younger sister met Yamashiro's eyes.

"Going to 'take care' of our dear Commander?" She asked.

"Arizona!" Thorson and Penny interjected while Yamashiro developed a shy countenance, clearly intending more than just a tour with Thorson.

"It's nothing. I was just making sure he'll be relaxed and cared for in our absence, sister," Arizona explained, earning a roll of Penny's bright green eyes.

"Yeah yeah, best get going Commander; before these two have an aneurysm," Pennsylvania gestured to the prisoners who looked most uncomfortable. "I'll stay here and _educate_ my baby sister on proper decorum for a woman who's had sex and knows she doesn't have to beg for it." Thorson nodded and tried to keep his face neutral, knowing that he was the cause of such a dynamic. All he could do was take things back to the matters of war.

"Like I said, if anything-"

"Goes wrong we'll come to you. We're armed and on home turf. It's alright sir," Arizona assured him. "We have rigging and we'll be vigilant."

"Thank you both," Thorson replied stiffly, unable to come up with any other distractions. Yamashiro took him gently by the arm and they began walking the final stretch to the onsen.

* * *

"She did a bang up job, I'll give her that," Thorson admitted, storing his clothing in one of the many square wooden cubbies that rested against the inner, white-washed clay walls of the bathroom. To his back was the bamboo palisade that encircled the entirety of the onsen, and around him was the rest of the men's room. The floor was actually made of smooth bamboo trunks that allowed water from the many showers and two unheated baths to drain easily below the structure. Thorson was pleased to discover that the showerheads contained hot water as well, but the small spacing between them reminded him of basic training. The space had obviously been designed with visits by Stevens' fleet or others in mind, and with the aim of quickly cleansing the body before soaking in whatever awaited him outside. Thorson took a deep breath as water dripped from his hair and body, wrapping a coarse but thick towel around his waist. Akashi had been insistent at dinner that only towels or naked bodies were permitted in her onsen, for the sake of both tradition and maintenance. "Doesn't make it any easier," he muttered, more than able to hear the din of female voices through the open doorway to his right. Only the thought of Yamashiro's disappointed face kept him from retreating to the left, from whence he'd come. With only his dog tags and a towel adorning his body, Thorson steeled himself and walked across the bamboo to finally step onto smooth shale and the onsen beyond. "Wow," he let slip.

The area before him was vast, with a pool longer than it was wide spanning out in front of him and dominating the space with steam, clear water, hewn rock borders, and many naked or towel-clad shipgirls. A couple of catcalls and hollers came his way as he glanced to his right, finding a large, covered platform on risers that extended partially out into the pool and provided some shelter for those underneath. Atop the dark wood construct he saw many kotatsus and cushions, marking it as a place for food, drink, and conversation. A sign in Akashi's cutesy scrawl indicated that kimonos were thankfully permitted in that area at least. The dining space was served by a bar directly to Thorson's right, which currently stood unmanned and un-provisioned. The structure only begged the question of how Akashi intended on getting a supply of alcohol that didn't belong to Laffey onto the base. Thorson was about to survey the far end of the area, which included some sort of towering rock waterfall in the middle of the pool, when soft fingers rested against his upper arm. He turned to find creamy, naked shoulders, a towel covered chest, and a beautiful face with fluffy ears staring up at him.

"Tono-sama?" Yamashiro whispered as Downes shouted to them from the water nearby.

"Hey hey, when you're done with him let me have a go? I've been dying to try this body out!" Any further exhortations were cut off as Tennessee placed a firm hand on Downes' head and pushed her under. Thorson nodded to the battleship, only then noticing that she was completely naked. In his youth Thorson had seen pictures of some of the hot springs of Europe, complete with rich, opaque mineral water. Clearly his base did not have whatever minerals it took to achieve such a hue, and while the ample steam ensured he couldn't see deep enough to make out anything between her muscular legs, Tennessee's tanned, chiseled abdomen, youthful breasts, and toned arms were fully on display.

"T-Thanks," he stuttered, allowing Yamashiro to steer him around the near curve of the hot springs to a small, clay-walled structure on the left. Two doors marked entrances to each of the private sections, both of which had signs indicating they were open. Yamashiro flipped one of them and opened the door for him. Thorson was thankful for the respite. The cheers and whistles of his girls, Akashi and a handful of the bulins included, combined with Tennessee's imperious stare were more than enough to drive him from the public eye. The room was simple, featuring a slatted roof that allowed light in but no rain, a padded table for massages, and two small pools, one warm and one cold. Thorson's throat ran dry as the room proved occupied, despite the open sign. The back of her naked shoulders faced him, but the long, wavy hair and butterfly pin were unmistakable. "Fusou?"

The shrine maiden with the motherly figure stood and turned to face them both, smiling weakly at Yamashiro and blushing from her cheeks down to the base of her neck as light steam rose from her body. "Nee-chan…tono-sama."

Yamashiro rested her head on his shoulder. "Well?" She asked, sounding as nervous as he was. It bolstered his courage, and Fusou's presence reminded him of the many trials of the past months. Yamashiro wanted to do something for him, but he felt perhaps the opposite was warranted.

"Why don't we tend to your sister first, Yamashiro. Her faith has been tested greatly in the last month," he suggested quietly, his serious eyes letting Fusou know that he wasn't attempting to pull anything over on her or use her religion as some sort of weakness. Yamashiro's ears and tail perked up.

"Hai, tono-sama!"

* * *

"Tono-sama please, you don't have tooooo~" Fusou's protests died and gave way to pleasurable groans as Thorson's fingers pressed into the muscles of her neck and shoulder blades. Unlike the natural rocks that formed the barrier of the hot springs outside, within the private rooms the small baths were ringed with flat, smooth stone, giving Thorson a place to sit comfortably as he worked on the tension in Fusou's body. She sat back between his legs, which thankfully for him were still clothed, and allowed him to massage her after some protest. Yamashiro looked on from across the bath, her nude body and buoyant breasts keeping Thorson in a practically permanent state of arousal as he tended to her sister. He took a deep breath as she smiled at him, refocusing on Fusou in a futile effort to relieve the stress. She was making no effort to cover her prominent nipples from his gaze, choosing to hold his legs gently under the water instead, her fingers pressing and tracing unknown patterns on his skin as they bonded with one another.

"Of course I don't have to, Fusou. Doesn't mean you couldn't use it," he replied quietly, his voice a couple octaves lower than normal on account of his building lust. "I know they all look up to you."

"Jintsuu and Naka certainly do not," she told him with regret in her voice. He pressed deep into the muscles above her clavicle, earning a gasp as Fusou tightened her grip on his legs.

"Sorry, too much?"

"It was just a bit painful, but I don't mind your touch," she admitted bashfully, allowing more and more of the reserved young woman beneath the shrine maiden and older sister exterior to come forward.

"You should enjoy yourself, nee-san," Yamashiro encouraged. Given the small size of the pool, it was easy for her to reach out and take Fusou's leg onto her lap, assisting her Shikikan by giving Fusou's calves some attention. Her movements had the unintentional side effect of giving Thorson a perfect view of Fusou's womanly thighs.

"Damn, that's…quite the sight," he whistled.

"Tono-sama! Ah!" Fusou made to stand but he gently forced her back to her seat with pressure and a kiss to the top of her head.

"Bear with it. I feel…more comfortable tending to you than the other way around," he told her. Fusou turned her neck to catch his gaze out of the corner of her eye. A small smile curled her lips.

"Then I'll stay right here, tono-sama. Thank you both."

"You're always trying very hard, nee-san," Yamashiro 'scolded' her sister.

"Our faith and your happiness are most important to me, Yamashiro," Fusou insisted, her head rolling to the side as Thorson found a knot under her shoulder and began working it out with his thumbs. Her creamy skin was heavenly to the touch.

"And I think that you should take some time to find your own happiness and fortune!" Yamashiro replied happily, giggling as she and Thorson met one another's gaze.

"She may have a point there," the Commander agreed. "This is a good start."

"But-"

"No buts," Yamashiro insisted. "Tono-sama says you had a very difficult trip while Yamashiro stayed here safe and sound!"

"And I hope that will always be so," Fusou agreed, the warm water and firm fingers beginning to break her down. "Oh by the gods that feels heavenly, tono-sama."

"I'm glad to hear it. You always looked far too serious when you were aboard the Pennsylvania," he replied, moving higher to her neck.

"It was difficult hearing a woman I respect insist that I, that we all are traitors," she whispered. Thorson's hands stalled for a moment and a hard frown covered his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Do not be, tono-sama," Fusou insisted. "You did not force me to choose this path. Akagi and Kaga did."

"I know that doesn't make following my command any easier," he insisted. His words prompted Fusou to stand and turn to face him, her glistening bosom fully level with his face.

"I am honored to follow you," she assured him, placing her hands on his stubbled cheeks. Though the two of them shared a long moment in silent affirmation, it was only a matter of time before Fusou glanced down. "Oh my…you honor me again, tono-sama," she cooed, her own voice changing as she got a very good idea, even through the towel, of what Thorson thought of her body. Yamashiro giggled excitedly, causing Fusou to look her way with a frown and questioning look. "Nee-chan?"

"Would it make you happy?" Yamashiro asked with a complete lack of concern, standing and stepping out of the hot bath. Her skin was flushed a healthy pink from the heat as she padded the couple of steps to the cooler pool and dropped herself in. The neko shrine maiden sighed contentedly, her ears and soggy tail resting as she turned around, kneeled on the submerged rock seating, and placed her arms and chest on the smooth stone floor of the private room. A small amount of overflow ran into a channel on the far side of the tub to be conveyed out to wherever Akashi had designated for the primary drainage for the facility. She smiled at the two of them as only a woman who was part cat could, looking as though she'd found a tasty canary. "Do you want to be one with tono-sama?"

Fusou's face was beet red, but she eventually looked back to Thorson and nodded, keeping her hands clasped over her lips. It was endearing beyond words, so with Yamashiro's tacit permission given he reached forward, took her hands in his, moved them to his towel, and kissed her flush on the lips as Fusou's fumbling fingers bared his body. Yamashiro tittered delightedly at the sight, proving a very different kind of younger sister than Arizona. The two Union battleships had made it very clear that they both wanted him alone and only alone. "Just don't wear him out too much, nee-san. Yamashiro will not be waiting another day, not when Arizona-san has already had her turn!"

"You are just…Yamashiro how can you, eek-!" Fusou squeaked as Thorson stood and lifted her up, stepping into the tub and easily setting Fusou on his lap thanks to the assistance of the water. She willingly settled into his lap, the two of them sucking breath through their teeth as their lower bodies touched one another for the first time. Thorson was about to verbally seek confirmation one last time, but Fusou proved unwilling to wait any longer, placing his hands on her hips. An involuntary purr escaped her throat as her tono-sama took the lead and slipped inside, claiming her. After the massage and the warm water, her body offered no resistance whatsoever to him. She grasped the hair on the back of his head as her downward motion finally came to a halt. Their foreheads met gently, her tail swaying back and forth in the water as his hands moved to cup her substantial posterior. "I love you, tono-sama."

"Feeling's mutual, Fusou."

* * *

"Hmm, tono-sama you smell so good!" Yamashiro murmured, resting against his bare chest as they came down from the highs of physical and emotional union, the cool water of the pool sapping away their excess body heat. Thorson said nothing, choosing instead to indulge in the shrine maiden's legendary softness as she remained seated in his lap. He kissed her forehead and turned to his left, finding Fusou watching them quietly from the warm tub. He couldn't be sure, but he imagined that her face held less stress and doubt than before. He threw a small nod her way, hoping she approved of the manner in which he had treated her little sister as they made love. Given he didn't have any rigging pointed his way; he figured he was in the clear.

"Hey now, no falling asleep in the tub," Thorson murmured kindly into Yamashiro's fluffy ears. She stirred and groaned as he finally slipped out of her.

"But Yamashiro is tired and tono-sama is so comfortable," she insisted. Thorson was powerless to deny such a compelling and cute creature, but thankfully for him Fusou was there to help. The elder sister stepped out of her bath, making no effort to hide her dense shock of black pubic fur or center from him as she stepped over to the table and grabbed a towel for around her body. She then managed to coax Yamashiro from his hold, getting her covered so that they could shower and head to sleep early.

"Thank you," Thorson said simply, wrapping a towel around his waist and noting that he felt significantly more comfortable in their presence. Fusou stood on tiptoe and left a kiss on his lips.

"I will put her to sleep and then see if Arizona and Pennsylvania require anything. You are…you should be more confident in your abilities, tono-sama."

"I…how do you mean?" Thorson wondered.

"You were even more magnificent the second time," Fusou explained with a heavy blush, her center throbbing lightly as she remembered being taken from behind. "Have a good evening, tono-sama."

"Bye my love…I mean tono-sama!" Yamashiro stammered and giggled, emerging back into the main area to the glances of every ship still enjoying the onsen at the late hour. Knowing it wouldn't be any easier to wait Thorson followed them, ensuring the private room was clean before leaving. Yuudachi and Shigure could be seen trailing after Yamashiro, their soggy tails waving about as they sought details on her salacious evening with Shikikan. A whistle drew his attention away from them and towards Ark Royal, who was lounging comfortably on the far side of the pool from the private rooms. He nodded to her as she threw him a small smile.

"How are the little three?" He called.

"Sleeping soundly after today's excitement. So now it's my turn to relax," Ark informed him, standing and wading through the shoulder height water. As she drew closer, the light from stone and paper lanterns revealed that she was not nude or toweled, but actually wearing a compelling ensemble of swimwear. It was a deep cerulean to complement her slate blue eyes, and featured geometric cutouts that showed off tantalizing glances of her bust and hips. "I got permission Knight Commander, don't worry," she said confidently, exiting the pool to stand next to him. "I won't begrudge the Union and Sakura their preferences, but I think a bit of modesty goes a long way if your roving eyes are any indication. What's wrong? Those two kittens couldn't sate your lust?" She asked with no small amount of humor, indicating she was there to discuss matters of the flesh as a friend or co-conspirator, not a potential partner. "I suppose we were at sea for a long while but…I hear you got a taste of Union battleship on our voyage."

"It suits you quite well, Ark," Thorson replied and deflected simultaneously. "Can't help it."

"Nor should you. We're all adults here and I'd hate to be the one woman you don't look at. That said I wanted to get everyone used to swimwear, both for the sake of shyer girls like Hatsuharu and for the children. They desperately want to experience the onsen for themselves but I'll not have them in here naked."

"I'm fully in agreement. If Akashi gives you any flak about that you let me know. I'm sure we can find a balance between personal comfort, modesty, and the maintenance needs of this place."

"It is quite the creation, no question. You may even need to start holding fleet meetings here, sir. But I won't take more of your time tonight. Would you care to evaluate my performance with the P-40 tomorrow?" Ark requested.

"I'd be glad to. After breakfast?"

"Splendid. Are you retiring for the evening like your…partners?" She asked with a wink.

"Perhaps soon," Thorson chuckled. "But I'd like to go see whatever Akashi set up on the other side of that." He pointed to the rocks that rose out of the water far down the onsen. One could circle around them on the left or right, but only in the water. The pathway and bamboo fencing ended there.

"I think I saw Cleveland heading that way. Let me know what's back there tomorrow morning. Have a good night, Knight Commander."

"And you, Ark," Thorson nodded, walking as far as he could down the warmly lit pathways before removing his towel and hopping into the water again. It was warm but noticeably cooler than at the entrance. Wading around the corner, his sound obscured by the water running from the rocks into the pools, Thorson beheld something of an infinity pool. It was a relatively small basin where the water of the onsen collected and spilled over into the forests below. A lithe, athletic figure with long, strawberry blonde hair could be seen peering over the edge, the swell of her taut behind just visible at the water's surface. It was quite the sight with the stars and ocean as a backdrop.

"Anything interesting down there?" He announced his presence, causing Cleveland to jump and turn to face him, quickly gathering her arms around her body.

"C-Commander! Don't scare my like that! Oh man, you're naked too?" She groaned nervously.

"I could go get my towel if you like?" He demurred, watching her sink into the water. Eventually she shook her head.

"Not like I haven't seen it before. So uh…sounded like you had a good time?" She asked, not meeting his eyes. Thorson sighed and walked forward, eventually sitting next to her. "Commander?"

"I've been unfair to you," he told her seriously, looking up at the stars.

"Wait what? H-how do you-"

"I…we had our first time together and never talked the way I did with the battleships," he clarified. Cleveland's face fell.

"It's alright, Commander. I get it. They've got all that armored plating and huge tits and asses. I'm just a cruiser."

"Damnit Cleveland, that's not what I mean and you know it!" Thorson huffed, reaching for her hand under the water. "I mean…we never talked about how things would change if…alright, when I eventually had sex with the others and how you felt about all that."

For a long while Cleveland and he stared at one another. Slowly her face shifted from frowning concentration to rosy-cheeked remembrance. "You're saying you still want me? Even after you've been with a bombshell like Yamashiro?"

Thorson moved his arm gently, allowing her hand to come to rest on his 'answer'. Her face lit up and she immediately turned around, kneeling on the submerged rocks and presenting the contours of her dimpled back and pert ass to him. "Holy shit," he whispered as the moonlight caught all her curves and edges perfectly.

"I can think of something that would make this beautiful view even better, Commander. Now why don't you prove to me you still want your first," she encouraged with growing confidence, her voice falling to a bare whisper as she realized what she was saying, how her own emotions and experiences were changing her into a woman as well as a war machine.

"I was thinking of maybe just talking things out, but I guess actions speak louder than words don't they?" Thorson chuckled, set at ease by her attitude in spite of the delectable, carnal feast she'd offered to share with him.

"Darn right. So how about you stop stalling and we have a little fun breaking in Akashi's latest creation?" She suggested saucily as he made ready to take her. "You have any idea how long a month is, Command-!?"

Thorson silenced her nervous and excited rambling as he loomed over her body. He began by placing his hands on either side of hers; resting his chest against her back to trap her beneath him and ensure her that he 'had her'. The cool metal of his tags touched her spine as their lips and hips came together again after more than a month and Cleveland's moan of happiness was swallowed up by his own. That night the onsen was officially 'opened' as multiple shells from Cleveland's rigging were fired out to sea.


	50. Chapter 50

A cloudy morning dawned over the base, dulling the colors of green, red, and blue as Thorson took the steps down to the docks and mess hall. "Never realized I actually might miss these," he muttered to himself with a small smile. "Imagine a sailor yearning for dry land." Upon further reflection he reasoned that a decent part of his appreciation for the base was likely due to what Yamashiro and Fusou looked like naked. A fierce blush colored his cheeks as he recalled a particularly high pitched, cat-like squeal that Yamashiro had let loose as he'd reached a very deep and apparently pleasurable space inside her. Thorson allowed that consideration to remain unspoken, ensuring his uniform was on the straight and narrow when he arrived and opened the door of the mess.

"Tono-sama, tono-sama!" Yamashiro called out to him in a sing-song voice, leaving her place at the now quite expansive Sakura table to take him by the arm. "What can I get you for breakfast, tono-sama?"

"It's too much, I can't watch!" Shigure moaned dramatically.

"Oh pipe down, black dog," Yukikaze cut in. "I think it's nice."

"You're only saying that because it's the opposite of Shigure, wan~!" Yuudachi declared, leaving Yukikaze spluttering and most of the other ships giggling quietly. "Hey Shikikan, did you know that the meat here is even better than at sea?"

"I should certainly hope so," Thorson replied kindly, nodding to the table in general and Fusou in particular. Unlike her excitable sister, the elder battleship simply closed her eyes blissfully and bowed as well as she could in a seated position. Perhaps unsurprisingly his ships had segregated themselves again, but very little of the previous mistrust and animosity was present. Tennessee could not be found glaring at Fusou. Laffey could not be seen staring curiously at Shiranui. Even Pennsylvania, his most trustworthy and typically cautious ship was dining happily with Arizona and her sisters in arms, choosing to face down Jintsuu and Naka instead of anyone from the Sakura who had joined them by choice. It was a most welcome sight as he turned to the neko battleship hanging from his arm. "How about we give Yuugure, Hatsuharu and the rest a chance to do their job too, alright? You go enjoy the rest of your breakfast, Yamashiro."

"Aww, tono-sama," she pouted. "At least give Yamashiro a kiss then!"

Tennessee's glare promptly returned as the buxom, black-haired kitten stole a kiss willingly given, short but quite sweet, before returning to her seat next to her sister. Thorson, not wanting to immediately set off a riot by playing favorites, chose to walk slowly over to the table where his prisoners sat. They had not yet been served and the volume of the room dropped substantially as he took his seat. "Good morning."

Jintsuu did nothing but cast him a loathsome look from across the table, while Naka at least found the courage to return the courtesy. "Uh, good morning."

"Nee-chan!" Jintsuu hissed.

"What does it hurt to not upset the man who is our captor?" She asked nervously. Seeing that Thorson had arrived, the girls in the kitchens hurriedly prepared a few trays for him and the Sendai-class ships. Everyone else had been served to that point. Thorson's face softened as Hatsuharu and Fredrick Miles approached with coffee, eggs, toast, and even a couple slices of bacon. Various traditional Sakura dishes, mainly rice-based, had been prepared for the others.

"G-good morning, Shikikan," Hatsuharu stammered, allowing Miles to hand Thorson his food while she set a tray in front of a former commander turned enemy. "H-here you are J-Jintsuu."

"You would speak to me with such disrespect? Surrender has made you soft!" Jintsuu shrieked, standing suddenly and raising her hand as if to strike. Thorson was impressed with Fredrick's speed.

"I'm going to have to insist you not do that," the young man said evenly and respectfully, catching the shipgirl by the wrist. Thorson wasn't sure if the maneuver was possible due to Jintsuu's shock or the fact that she no longer possessed the strength of rigging, but she gaped at him openly.

"How dare you touch me, you inferior sack of meat!" Jintsuu spat as Naka looked like she wanted to sink into the floor and disappear. It was at that point Miles seemed to realize he might have overstepped, promptly releasing her given that Hatsuharu had scurried off to the safety of the kitchens. Thorson was on his feet.

"I don't think insults are going to do much. He's likely heard far worse from his own comrades. Am I wrong, Miles?" The Commander wondered.

"I…wouldn't speak ill of the crew, sir," the cook replied quietly.

"I'm not asking you to name names," Thorson clarified, his hand resting on the colt at his hip. Jintsuu was still fuming and upright, prompting Tennessee and a handful of other ships, some from the Sakura, to draw rigging and point their guns at her.

"I've definitely been called worse, sir. But I'll admit that meat sack is novel," Fredrick tried nervously, heaving a deep breath as Thorson's lips curled into a smile.

"I can imagine. Though that still leaves the question of what to do with a hotheaded fox on the base. Seems to me that leaving anyone friendly unarmed would be a mistake, don't you agree? How familiar are you with Samuel Colt, Miles?"

"We've been acquainted, sir," the young man replied. "But I've been shooting with my Pa since I was young, long guns mostly. Sort of thing that wouldn't fit in a kitchen."

"Well given that you've managed not to poison anyone in Captain Stevens' crew or on my base I think the worst we have to worry about is you blowing your own toes off. Besides, we've got a war on and your hip is looking mighty lonely," Thorson murmured, not looking at Fredrick at all but instead staring down Jintsuu, as if daring her to make him draw. "Can't have this Sakura _wench_ thinking she's better than you, now can we?"

"Auntie Ark, what's a wench?" Kisaragi asked of the carrier, who promptly spat her tea through her nose. Fortunately for her, the display proved more than sufficient to completely distract the three flavored kittens from the Commander's foul mouth. Elsewhere though, a great chorus of snickering and disbelieving whispers rose in the mess hall. The Union girls couldn't have looked smugger if they had tried. Cleveland had even procured sunglasses. Among the Sakura Fusou attempted to maintain order, but it was a fool's errand as the three new destroyers had a field day.

"Can you imagine when he captures Kaga, nanoda?" Yukikaze gasped.

"I hope he gives her no meat for a month. She blew up my ship, wan~!" Yuudachi agreed, still righteously upset about the destruction of her vessel.

"Perhaps this Shikikan isn't so dull after all, but he's definitely an idiot," Shigure gave her evaluation, only to leap from her seat as Shiranui positioned one of her spirit flames under the black dog's butt. "What in the name of the gods was that for?!"

"I warned you, doggie. Only I get to call Shikikan an idiot," the ghost ship replied coolly. "Now be quiet. I want to find out if you can hear anger."

As it turned out, Shiranui wasn't far off the mark. Unlike Hatsuharu, Jintsuu seemed quite convinced that Fredrick's skin color was a sign of his inferiority. That coupled with Thorson's suggestion that the young man be armed and his very particular choice of words for her had her face flush with fury. "I swear by all the gods, when I escape from here-"

"If you do manage that, which you will not, we will hunt you down and execute you," Thorson explained simply. "Now sit down, shut up, and eat unless you'd rather starve. And don't bother giving me any bullshit about dying of hunger. You try to pull that shit and I'll give you to Tennessee to do with as she sees fit. I'm sure she'll keep you alive against your will."

"Down girl, down!" Downes yelped as Tennessee cracked her knuckles eagerly. Her face could only be described as demonic, and it was more than enough motivation to force Jintsuu silently back into her seat where she began eating the bowl of rice and seasoned fish that had been prepared for her. Thorson nodded to Fredrick.

"Miles, report to the labs after you've finished here this morning. Shiranui will show you to the armory. If anything other than a sidearm, holster, and ammunition are missing we will have words. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Miles saluted.

"Good," Thorson said, taking a piece of bacon between his fingers and sampling it. "And that's a damn fine crisp you got on this. Carry on, Mr. Miles."

"As you say sir. Thank you, sir."

Thorson couldn't help a smile as he sat and took a sip of his coffee, a perfect blend of creamy bitterness. "Nothing like a good breakfast, is there?" He asked. All Jintsuu could do was maintain her solid, defiant exterior and glare. She had heard stories, awful stories of the atrocities inflicted by Sakura Empire soldiers on the women of conquered lands. She didn't honestly know what was worse, rape and the sweet release of death, or perpetual torment at the hands of a powerful foe. So long as she was alive, at least, there was the dream of revenge.

* * *

After ensuring Jintsuu and Tennessee would remain well separated following breakfast, Thorson joined Shiratsuyu, Michishio and company for their cleanup, ensuring that the newest additions to the team were integrating acceptably. After repeated assurances from the Sakura destroyers that no manjuu feathers would be finding their way into the food, Thorson saluted, smiled, and departed to the sound of Michishio and her avian companion singing a song in her native tongue. He shielded his eyes as he stepped out onto the docks, the bright, Pacific sun having burned away the clouds of morning. He walked to his left, coming a few minutes later to the beach where he and Ark had agreed to meet. He found her in her swimsuit again, peering over a pair of sunglasses at him. "I approve. It looks better in the light."

Ark tilted her head in acknowledgement but didn't entertain his compliment directly. Thorson looked down the strip of sand and out into the water where Pennsylvania and Fusou had organized something of an impromptu war game, with shields and cannons being tested all around them. The surprising element was not the initiative of his girls, but the fact that a good portion of them were absolutely not clad in standard military attire, or even their own uniforms. "What did I miss?" Thorson wondered.

"Would you like the long or the short version?" Ark wondered, turning to gaze out over the water with him. "Because I didn't really know Javelin was willing to show that much skin either." True to Ark's word, Javelin was gracefully dancing about the waves in a bright blue swimsuit with white accents and a skirt that was so short its only function was to accent her girlish hips. Thorson spent a moment lingering on her bare legs, as any man would do, but he couldn't fault her evasion and dexterity. Her shields were almost never active, with shells and torpedoes whizzing by but never seeming to connect.

"Long version then? Unless you have pressing matters to attend to," he replied merrily. Ark held up a hand and pointed down the beach. Thorson leaned forward to find Tennessee and Downes sprinting across the sands, using the uneven and soft terrain to increase the difficulty of the exercise. They were shirtless and wearing some sort of female undergarment he'd never seen before, as if someone crossed a tank top with a bra and then constructed the entire article from supportive fabrics. Tennessee especially needed that support given their speed and Thorson found himself yet again looking longer than he had to. "This fleet is getting to be bad for my health," he joked under his breath.

"Or very good, if you ask Vampire," Ark chuckled. "Those two approached Akashi after breakfast, asking after clothing. Akashi had some advice but pointed them my way too. After all this is my own creation," the carrier stated proudly, gesturing to her tight, flattering bikini. "I told them to just feel out what they needed, as they would with their other outfits. Like how Yuugure and Hatsuharu took after Shiratsuyu in the kitchens, that sort of thing. Well, you're looking at the result. I think Cleveland's wearing one under her uniform too, but those two seem to be more typical Union…showoffs."

"That's rich coming from you," Thorson replied.

"Yes well, how about my aircraft then?" Ark abruptly changed the subject, though Thorson didn't mind.

"Sounds good," he agreed, reverting his attention to the ocean. Looking past a healthier and livelier Zed who was running gunnery drills with Cleveland and Indianapolis, Thorson focused on the Ark Royal which was slowly reversing its way towards the shoreline and the nearest berth back on the docks.

"I think we should be on deck for this trial run. Right this way, Knight Commander, and do try not to get lost," she teased as Ooshio and her sisters walked by, chatting happily and sipping what he assumed was cold tea. Each of them wore a black polka dot bikini, with secondary colors to match their kimonos. Kasumi was the only exception, shedding only her outer robes but maintaining her more modest dress. Ooshio in particular was easy on his eyes, her short, stacked form on full display as the five Asashio-class sisters headed for a fallen tree shaded by the palms overhead. Their smiling faces and jovial conversation cause him to smile in turn as Ark gave his hand a tug.

"Right, sorry. Lead the way, Ark."

* * *

"They look like they're having fun," Thorson remarked from his vantage point on Ark's flight deck. The ships involved in the mock exercises were still going strong.

"Yes I'm sure, now keep facing that way please," Ark requested. Thorson waited patiently until her hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to find her clad in her usual garb, though her usually confident smile was missing.

"Just show me what you can do for now. We'll figure everything else out later," he promised. Ark nodded, unshouldering her rifle and taking out at the sea and the northern horizon. After many days and weeks of practice, a perfect replica of a P-40 appeared nearby at the very back of the runway. Thorson noticed that she'd changed the wing decals to match those of the RAF, but had kept the tiger's teeth on the nose cone.

"And here comes the problem," she said, grunting as every ounce of strength she possessed was devoted to moving the unmanned aircraft forward. The Commander watched with excitement that swelled only to crash to earth as the plane reached the end of the deck and promptly glided into the sea. "I've done everything I can with the engine and fuselage," she huffed, breathing as though she'd climbed several flights of stairs. "But I just can't ramp the velocity quickly enough. I guess I could use them to block torpedoes?"

"Let's not despair just yet," he advised. "Can I take a closer look?"

"Of course, Knight Commander," Ark replied, conjuring another fighter. This one appeared only a few feet away, allowing Thorson to instantly hit on a possibility.

"Can you get rid of the bomb?" He wondered. The answer came as Ark snapped her fingers and the anti-ship ordinance vanished. "How heavy was it?"

"Five hundred, Knight Commander."

"Well let's see if it helps! Try it again," he ordered, stepping back as Ark readied another aircraft. Thorson nodded, feeling a slight headwind blowing in towards the island from the north.

"Alright you clunker, let's do this," Ark Royal muttered, taking a knee and aiming her rigging weapon. "Now fly!"

At her exhortation the propeller spun up and the engine roared, the young woman holding the plane back until the engine had reached full throttle. By the time it shot past them, Thorson could already tell it was moving more quickly than the previous attempt, and his chest tightened with anticipation as the plane reached the end of the tarmac. Ark remained deep in concentration as it left solid ground and promptly disappeared below the lip of the deck yet again. The Commander was about to rest a comforting hand on her shoulder when the roar of the distant motor grew louder once more. The P-40 surged back into view, having almost skimmed the surface of the water before powering into the sky with its lightened chassis.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Thorson roared, punching the air as Ark stood from her launching position. She was out of breath but looked like a million pounds, smiling wide as the P-40 looped around and flew low and fast over the beach. The girls in Thorson's fleet waved and cheered for her, and a few cheeky cruisers even took a couple of pot shots at the aircraft before it pulled up and climbed into the skies above the base. "You did it, Ark," Thorson praised her, the two of them awkwardly debating if hugs or handshakes were more appropriate. In the end Ark raised one arm while Thorson used two, resulting in a clearing of throats and no contact. The Royal carrier spoke worriedly.

"How will I be able to fight enemy ships without bombs?" She wondered. "At least my swordfish could launch torpedoes."

"I don't need you to," Thorson insisted, gesturing to the capital ships that sat at anchor in the bay with a wide sweep of his arm. "The whole premise of carrier tactics is to destroy your enemy before they can even see you, negate the power of the largest guns in a navy. But what if your planes couldn't make it to their target?"

"You could still maneuver around them. They tend to be slower," Ark suggested.

"Perhaps," Thorson agreed. "But what if they're sitting on top of territory you want to take?"

"That's true, Knight Commander. Turtle tactics are old as warfare itself. But this base, idyllic as it is, isn't that strategically important."

"Our turtle floats, Ark."

"Our enemies will simply evade."

"Let them run," Thorson shrugged. "We'll just sail up and take their stuff."

After a brief pause the two of them burst into laughter at Thorson's drastic oversimplification of fleet tactics. "You, you really are green, aren't you Knight Commander?"

"Hey now. I have at least…" he paused to count the weeks. "Almost four months of leadership experience!"

"Oh my, how reassuring," Ark ribbed him. "But there is something to be said for simplicity. So you're saying my only role in this fleet is to kill enemy planes?"

"Not enough for you?" Thorson asked with disbelief.

"Of course not, but who am I to get in the way of Tennessee's brawls?" Ark wondered. "If it brings us victory, Knight Commander, that's all that matters to me. I don't want those little ones going back to the Sakura."

"You missed them, didn't you?" He guessed. It wasn't particularly difficult.

"How could I not?" She countered, launching another P-40 to join its twin. Ark began weaving them in serpentine maneuvers above them while they continued talking. "They are so pure and innocent, even though they are technically weapons. They deserve a chance to grow up…assuming we even do grow. Near as I can tell, Queen Elizabeth hasn't aged a day since Gallipoli. But even if that is the case, I think it's important to protect innocent things," she finished, eyes still focused on her aircraft high above. Thorson hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, that's the job of soldiers like us."

"At least we get a hot tub, Knight Commander."

"Well said, Ark."

"Care to join me for a dip? I don't think our reinforcements are expected today."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She accused with playful sternness, resting a hand on her hip. "Perhaps later, sir. I need to figure out how many I can get in the air at once. Thank you for your guidance…and your faith in me."

"You're a fine warrior, Ark. Far as I can tell, all of you Royals are. You just needed the right tools for the job. I'll see what I can do about securing a Union carrier-based aircraft for you in the future."

"I would appreciate that very much sir. Thank you."

"Anything else, Ark?" He wondered, taking a step towards her tower and the stairs he'd need to her back to the docks.

"Nothing, Knight Commander," she replied with a salute, feeling her cubes hum appreciatively at his praise. "It's good to be home."

"Aye, that it is."

* * *

"Knight Commander, join us!" Javelin called out, waving him towards a large towel that laid on the sand. She sat there with Laffey, and Zed, enjoying a picnic and relaxation in the sun after their long morning of exercises. It had been Akashi's idea, ever the origin of fun or unorthodox occurences on his little installation. Shiratsuyu and the other kitchen staff had been all for it, whipping up a handful of dishes that could easily be taken from the mess and enjoyed on the beach along with plenty of what Akashi referred to as 'secret coolant'. Thorson was told in no uncertain terms that 'he should not drink it if he wished to live, nyaa'.

"Javey just wants Commander to look at her body," Laffey declared, taking a bite of potato salad.

"That's not true at all!" The Royal insisted, turning her torso slightly in his direction. To Laffey's point there was plenty of body to see, only her tiny breasts and maidenhood concealed from anyone's passing gaze. "There are plenty of us out here in swimwear."

"I think they all want the same thing," Zed ventured shyly. Unlike most of the other shipgirls lounging about she was still in her uniform. "Hello Kommandant. There's plenty of food if you would like to join us?"

"I think I'll take you up on that," he agreed, sitting on the empty corner of the blanket. Zed handed him a sandwich of more pork and pickled vegetables that proved to be full of flavor. Though Javelin looked quite pleased with herself, Laffey was the one who actually took advantage of the situation, turning around and laying back so that her head rested squarely atop his crossed legs. Her actions earned her but a passing glance and a stroke of her hair from Thorson, but Javelin couldn't help a bit of a fluster.

"Javey tries too hard," Laffey insisted. "Commander may have sex with big boats, but he likes small ones too. You just have to like him back. Kiss, Commander?"

"Not flexible enough," he laughed, causing Laffey to shake off her laziness, rise to her knees, and take his lower lip softly between hers. Point proven to her friend, she retook her position in his lap and began snoozing lightly.

"Can...you all get sunburned?" Thorson wondered.

"I've never been burned before, but I suppose after today we'll know, right?" Javelin replied happily as Zed gazed at Laffey with a mixture of envy and apprehension.

"Guess so. Just be careful and stay in the shade if you do start to get red. What do you think of Ark Royal's progress?" Thorson moved the conversation on as a full squadron of P-40's soared over the island even while their master was taking her own meal and iced tea beneath the shade of a palm tree with the three little ones. A full day of play on the beach had them passed out in a pile against her legs and side but she seemed more than content with the situation, waving her finger about like a conductor.

"She is quite impressive, Kommandant," Zed replied. "The Luftwaffe could handle those planes well in certain combat situations but only with land-based fighters. Graf Zeppelin would...would…"

"There there, Zed. I'm sure we'll be able to help her one day," Javelin assured her friend sadly as the German destroyer proved incapable of speaking further of the Ironblood's lone carrier.

"She is beyond saving…" Zed sniffed. "Thank you, Kommandant."

"Think nothing of it," Thorson replied, making every effort to keep his voice supportive but firm so as not to show disrespect. "You've more than proven you deserve a place here, Z23. And your comrades will be given that same chance…gods of war permitting."

"That is all I can ask, Kommandant. I thank you," Zed replied, pulling the brim of her beret down and returning to her food as Javelin sighed heavily, the buoyant and carefree mood having been quite deflated.

"I think it's a wonderful thing, giving Ark some new planes to fight with," the Royal destroyer declared, wiggling some sand out from between her toes as she looked to the skies. Her short, wild purple hair waved about her shoulders in the breeze. "Strap some rocket pods to those and I'm sure she could take out that trollop, Kaga!"

"I think we'll leave that to the heavies," Thorson advised. "But Ark is still the linchpin of the entire fleet. Not even the incoming battleships and their AA guns will be able to fully hold her off; though Cleveland would probably make it a close thing. No, we need Ark to clear the skies and get us into striking range. Not everyone can dance like you, Javelin."

"Ahaha, Knight Commander! You, you don't need to say it quite like that," Javelin flushed anew, worrying her hands together in her lap in contrast to her provocative swimwear.

"Javey, come rest," Laffey insisted.

"Awawa but…" she hesitated. "That's a lot more than a kiss on the cheek!"

"I won't bite. Got a sandwich to finish after all," he joked, trying to avoid falling into the trap that Laffey seemed to continually set. "Do you always have to make everything awkward?"

"It is not Laffey's fault that no one else wants to accept that they love the Commander, no no. Laffey is an honest and upstanding girl, yes yes. Whatever reason the Royal Navy has for no Commanders they should reconsider," Laffey murmured 'innocently'.

"Was she always like this?" Thorson chuckled as Javelin hesitantly approached. She smiled and reached down to pet Laffey's ears.

"Since the day we were born," Javelin affirmed before curling her legs under her and leaning down to rest against his leg. "Ah well then, excuse me!"

"No pressure," Thorson said to Zed who was eyeing the growing pile of ships around Thorson. She shook her head and gave him a hesitant, petite smile.

"Ever since I arrived here I've not minded your touch, Kommandant. And they are my best friends." And so Thorson spent the majority of the afternoon talking with the rest of his fleet while three destroyers of three different nations took some time to enjoy one another's comfort in the midst of the war.


	51. Chapter 51

"Oh, good mornin' to ye, Shikikan. What brings ya here today?" Ooshio asked politely as Thorson entered the main building of the base's shrine. It had been about ten days since their return from Java, and civilian routines had been re-established across the fleet. The Union girls had all moved into their new dormitory, with Javelin, Ark, and Fredrick choosing to relocate with them. The continued need for guards at the door to Jintsuu and Naka's room was an annoyance to be sure, but with the onsen fully functional and now stocked with enough secret coolant for the entire Union navy, spirits were invariably high. As such, Thorson sought to establish a few of his own 'luxury routines', including some time for prayer and reflection each morning. That particular day found Ooshio and her four sisters there as well, and he noticed that several smaller stone monuments had been erected in the empty alcoves of the building. Each was a slightly different hue of green or red jade, and polished to a reflective sheen.

"Was hoping to take a moment to clear my mind," he explained as Asashio and the others gathered around. "Are those your shrines?"

"Ah yes, they are!" Ooshio affirmed happily. "Everyone but little Kasumi has one, ya see."

"That's alright; there are plenty of spirits to occupy me. Foo says that the shrine is prettier now, so maybe some of his friends will arrive one day," Kasumi offered tiredly, gazing around as though she wasn't quite sure where she was. "Shikikan, could I trouble you to catch again?"

Thorson moved forward to support the sleepy girl, helping her to sit on the floor of the building. She brought a hand to her forehead and looked up at him with her one unobscured cerulean eye. "You going to be alright?" He wondered.

"I was just a little lightheaded. Thank you, Shikikan. The force of will I just experienced was very strong."

"What force?" He wondered, looking at Asashio and the others to see if they knew what Kasumi was talking about. None of them were forthcoming with information, though he noted they all looked their best, clad in well-ironed clothing typical of shrine maidens and having clearly given their hair some attention that morning.

"Our new allies are certainly powerful souls," Kasumi continued with a smile. "I hope they like Foo, and maybe me too?"

"I don't know how anyone could dislike you," Thorson replied softly. "Are you alright? The rest of you look very nice by the way," he added, earning broad smiles especially for Michishio and Ooshio.

"I'm fine, Shikikan. Please pray with my sisters and don't worry about me. That's why we came here after all, to let the gods know that they have a new shrine and home. Faith is powerful as any sword."

"History would agree with you; and that sounds very important," Thorson concurred, standing and saluting the four maidens. "Carry on then; just don't be late for breakfast if you haven't eaten already."

"Shiratsuyu will serve us any time of day! Right Michishio?" Arashio insisted happily.

"Yes, but we won't like it that much. It's hard work preparing three meals a day for an entire base even if everyone eats at once," the flaxen-haired neko responded. "Don't worry, Shikikan. I'll finish up here and head back down." With that she moved to kneel in front of one of the new stones, which was covered in kanji that Thorson could not read. Her constant manjuu companion closed his eyes and settled in atop her head as her prayer began. Thinking of the manjuus, the Commander could have sworn that he recalled a bit more chirping than usual in the bamboo and other foliage just outside the main shrine building. As he and the other shrine maidens went about their business, a soothing voice called to him from the entrance.

"Commander?"

"Arizona," he replied warmly, waving her over as a calm, morning breeze blew through the shrine from the north. "What brings you here? Do you need me for something?"

"No sir, nothing like that. Penny and I are on guard duty later today so I figured I'd come up and see the shrine with my own eyes. Yamashiro is still quite excited about it. Ah Commander, not here?" She whispered as Thorson drew close, perhaps a bit closer than he'd intended. He reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder as her chest just barely brushed against his.

"No," he agreed, smiling kindly at the misunderstanding. "Maybe we can spend some time later tonight instead, angel?"

"Stop it, sir. You're embarrassing me," Arizona whispered happily, face blushing to a healthy rose color. "Were you here to pray?"

"Yeah, hoping to just clear my head for a bit. Care to join me?" He asked, stepping back and gesturing to the alcove dedicated to symbols of the Christian faith. Arizona hesitated at first but eventually nodded.

"So long as it's alright with you," she deferred. "Spirituality is not something that we think about often, though that's clearly not the case among the Sakura."

"All are welcome in the house of God. Just take some time to think about nothing," Thorson advised, proceeding to kneel and close his eyes in prayer. He didn't have anything in particular on his mind, instead choosing to entreat God for the safety of his friends and family, as well as the strength to carry on and prevail in the long war against the sirens. The soft shifting of Arizona's uniform heralded her approach as she joined him, mimicking his position and simply letting her mind drift. Eventually her thoughts arrived at her other sisters, the battleships that had survived Pearl Harbor but who had not chosen to go rogue with Pennsylvania or Tennessee. Those considerations proved prophetic as her sister arrived at the temple and cleared her throat gently, getting their attention from the doorway.

"Sir, Union fleet spotted on the eastern horizon. Five battleships and no escorts."

"They did what?" Thorson raised his voice, his anger causing the five Sakura destroyers to perk their ears up. "They let five battleships sail from Hawaii to here without any escorts?!" Pennsylvania gave him a hard glance, as if to say 'I told you so'.

"I'm just telling you what's out there, sir. Are you coming?"

Thorson helped Arizona to her feet before hoisting Kasumi into his arms. "How did you know I wasn't ready to walk yet, Shikikan?" She asked kindly.

"Let's go say hello to our new comrades," he replied, moving swiftly along with the shipgirls. It was a bit of a walk all the way back to the docks.

* * *

"It's not like I didn't believe Brooklyn, but seeing it with my own eyes? Never thought it would happen again," Maryland declared, standing on deck as their small fleet approached the classified coordinates that they had been given by Brooklyn with the permission of Union Pacific Command. She and her sisters, Colorado and West Virginia, as well as California and South Dakota had chosen to make the journey on their own instead of remaining with the fleets. By the grace of God they had made it.

"Just remember the war isn't over, no matter how many Sakura hulls sit gently in that harbor," Colorado popped her bubble. "This is unknown territory. And it's certainly not the 1930's anymore."

"It's all we have for now. Try to have an open mind, sister," West Virginia insisted. All three of them were above deck, allowing the winds of the sea to buffet their long hair, capes, and cloaks as they approach the enigmatic island stronghold of a nobody Union Commander, Andrew Thorson.

"Wow, is that the Laffey? And look at the Downes! What the heck have they been up to here?" California wondered happily as the gnawing, nervous desire to see her sister again threatened to burn her engines out.

"He has swords. Perhaps he has need of a shield," South Dakota murmured, feeling the warmth of the early spring sun on her caramel skin, most of which was bared proudly to the elements. Unlike the others, her long, black hair was done up in a ponytail accented by several eagle feathers.

"Oh come on, Dakota. We're friends now, right? Look at that motley crew of ships he's got there. He'll definitely find a place for you, I'm sure of it! Especially if my sister is somehow still fitting in here," California added, somehow managing to fiddle with the leather pouch strapped to her leg, her tie, and her cap all at once.

"Hey girls, we've got incoming," Maryland alerted them, though her tone was not one of concern, more disbelief. "Cali, is that your sister? How is she…are those main batteries?"

California brought a hand to the brim of her cap, shielding her from the sun and its reflection off the waters of the Pacific. Sure enough a woman was somehow, inexplicably, skating over the seas towards them from the direction of the base. Her hair was the same platinum blonde as California's, though she was more tanned and had apparently forgotten her uniform back at base. Instead she was wearing only a pair of athletic shorts and some sort of supportive bra that covered most of her chest in black, synthetic fabric. The bevy of guns, hull pieces, and golden antenna fixed to her temples rounded out the curious look, but there was no mistaking the scowl on her face. California began hopping up and down, waving at her. "Tenn?! Sis is that you?!"

The approaching figure wordlessly sailed right up to the moving hull of the California before performing a spectacular leap onto deck, landing on one knee before standing to her full and imposing height. The rigging surrounding her vanished along with her deep frown. "Cali…"

"Oh my God Tenn, you're alive! I missed you!" California shouted happily, throwing herself into her sister's open arms. "When we heard about everything in Java I didn't know what to think. Brooklyn said everyone was fine on our side, but you fought against the girls that were at Pearl Harbor and…were you just working out or something?"

"Yeah uh…sorry," Tennessee mumbled, knowing she likely smelled of salt, sweat, and the worn leather of the punching bag. "You're alright, Cali?"

"Mhm! As you can see!" The younger battleship replied, taking a step back and turning in place once for her older sister's inspection. "So how the hell did you do the Jesus thing? And where did those guns go?!"

"I'll take you to Commander Thorson. He can give it to you as well, that power," Tennessee told her. "But what's going on here? Why are you out here with no escorts?!"

"Pacific Command is preparing for something big. The Sakura are marshalling their forces as well from what we've intercepted," California replied with a shrug. "Enterprise, Yorktown, Hornet, and the rest of them are getting ready for a slugfest and they need every escort ship they can get. We don't really factor into most battle plans anymore, at least not in this theater."

"Those bastards!" Tennessee yelled, punching a closed fist into her palm. "I swear if they ever show up here I'm going to kill them."

"Tenn, we made it here just fine, alright? No submarines, no airplanes. Smooth sailing, ok?" California tried to calm her steamed sister.

"Yeah well, that doesn't change the fact," Tennessee protested. "But whatever. Just…I'm real glad you're alright."

"Aww, me too!" California replied happily, going in for another hug as they approached the base. "So who's this Thorson guy, huh? There isn't much to go off for him. He's just a Commander and he has an entire base?"

"It's complicated, Cali." Tennessee cast a look back at the island. They could see a swarm of shipgirls waiting on the docks for their arrival, as well as Thorson himself who stood at attention.

"Ooooh, did I hear that right? Is it complicated or _complicated_," California asked gleefully.

"Shut it, pipsqueak!"

"So it's that kind of complicated!" California gushed. "Tell me all about him then! What's he like? How tall is he? Is he a good kisser?"

A forceful palm slammed down on California's shoulder and she almost buckled under the strain. "I'm only going to say this once, sister," Tennessee warned. "Commander Thorson is a pathetic excuse for a Union officer who whores himself around to half his fleet as they gleefully demand it…and he's also the only son of a bitch I'd ever follow in this war. So be careful around him and stay off my back about your romance nonsense."

"Juu!" A high pitched bird call accentuated Tennessee's point as her cap shifted and a robust little manjuu appeared to greet his master's sister. In an instant all talk of men was forgotten.

"What is this cutie?!" California squealed in delight.

"I'm never going to be rid of you, am I?" Tennessee groaned, earning a long 'juuuu' in reply. "Sis, this is my pal Ares."

"Can I have one?!"

* * *

"Commander Thorson?" Colorado asked officially, serving as representative for the five battleships once they'd docked and assembled in front of the human commander. Friendly faces, many familiar and many new, glanced at them from behind him as he saluted.

"I am. You're Colorado?"

"Yes sir, Colorado of the Big Seven."

"Oh come off it," Maryland coughed from her side. "Titles don't matter. Our guns do."

"Unlike my sister," Colorado retook the lead. "That name means something to me. Should you feel the same, we look forward to working with you."

"Near as I can tell you've been assigned to me. I look forward to commanding you and your sisters in battle," Thorson clarified in a neutral tone. He couldn't see Colorado's mouth under the high collar of her jacket, but the furrowing her brows told him all he needed to know.

"Give him a chance, Colorado. You might be surprised," Pennsylvania interjected, stepping forward and displaying her rigging in full.

"Yeah, me too, wan~!" Yuudachi joined in, brandishing her torpedo launchers and jumping up onto Penny's main guns in a crouching position. It was clearly something they'd practiced at one point or another, as the Union battleship didn't seem to mind the weight imbalance at all. Behind him, all of his ships deployed their gear and took a moment to show off. Colorado and West Virginia looked over the display with stoic expressions, but California was already standing side by side with her sister.

"Sign me the hell up! Where do I get some personal guns?" Maryland wondered with a glint in her ruby eyes.

"Commander, anymore shards on you? I like her a lot!" Downes interjected.

"Downes?! I barely recognized your ship out there. And damn, you've grown up too. You could be a cruiser with a body like that," Maryland exclaimed, raising the temperature of the introductions by several degrees. Downes laughed confidently and puffed her chest out.

"Yep, that's my boat!" She affirmed. "It's all thanks for Commander Thorson here," she gave credit while hugging him around the waist with one arm. "Oh, and Tennessee too. She's a hell of a trainer."

"Well then Commander, looking forward to serving!" Maryland saluted, finding a glinting shard offered in Thorson's hand.

"Happy to have you, Maryland. Use this well. I've only got five left and no more cubes," he told her. His intuition on the 'best shard' proved correct as Maryland plucked it carefully from his hand and examined it closely.

"So this will give me my own personal arsenal?" She sought clarity.

"It will increase your ability to operate your ship without a crew. And yes, you'll have your own arsenal, as you called it," Thorson affirmed worriedly.

"See Andrew, she's totally cool!" Downes interjected before clapping a hand over her mouth. "Ahahaha...I really meant to say Commander Thorson. Big, strong, commanderly Commander Thorson and...yeah. I'm gonna shut up now," she squeaked. Thorson rested a comforting hand on her head, earning an audible gasp from South Dakota and raised brows from Colorado. Maryland herself was anxiously trying to scratch at the back of her neck, having quickly taken up the shard. "Things are a little different on this base here, as you can see. Oh, and prepare for battle, Maryland."

"God damn that was uncomfortable! Thanks Commander," Maryland replied, earning herself some of the most impressive rigging Thorson had ever seen. Each hand controlled a battleship's bow and stern in the most violent pair of brass knuckles imaginable. At the elbow joints, two turrets with two barrels apiece sat menacingly on each side. The whole, deadly construct was anchored to her back by a radar-equipped command tower.

"Just point them out to sea!" Downes encouraged as Maryland fired a full volley. Everyone on the docks jumped as her ship followed suit, sending four 406mm rounds out to sea.

"Hooo boy! Girls you gotta try this!" Maryland insisted. And thus Thorson gained five more capital ships, some more eager than others.

* * *

"Hey Commander, there's one more thing," Maryland called after him. Most of the girls had returned to their business, with Cleveland, Portland, and Indy showing California and the rest to the Union dorm. "You said you were short on cubes, right?"

"I am," he admitted freely, looking over her fiery red hair and eyes. Every so often his gaze was captured by her mid-thigh leather boots. "Did Pacific Command send any along with you?" He asked hopefully.

"Four of them," Maryland replied neutrally. "Wait here."

A short time later Maryland emerged from her ship, carrying a small box in her hands. She opened the lid and revealed four cubes to him. Thorson's face fell into a scowl as he gently reached inside and touched them. He didn't know if it was real or his imagination, but an overbearing sense of grief and hopelessness fell over his shoulders. The lack of static shock further confirmed that the cubes were not unused. "Oklahoma and Nevada."

"Yes sir," Maryland replied. "Those shards you had here already, my rigging? Sometimes I think about cats?"

"Ha! That might be because they came from one of the Asashio-class ship's cubes. Don't worry, their owners are still alive and well here on the base, just without boats of their own. Kasumi is the exception. You'll see them running around; pretty distinct kimonos, cat ears, and tails."

"I have no idea what you just said, sir."

"Understood, Maryland. Just come to me if anything becomes uncomfortable or problematic. We'll solve it together."

"You sure you're Union brass?" She demanded as Thorson took the box of cubes from her and closed it tenderly.

"I'm not. Promotion was necessary for the security clearance back before Pearl Harbor," he explained. Maryland hung her head at the mention of that day, her hair spilling over her shoulders like firewater.

"Okie…we were moored together when they attacked," Maryland told him. "I tried to push her out of the way but I could only do so much. My crew was in disarray and we were penned in. I saw the torpedo coming before she did…"

"Come with me, Maryland. I would like to show you something," Thorson offered quietly, turning and walking towards the stairs that would take them to the dormitories, his office, and the shrine beyond. Well-fed and without anything better to do, Maryland followed as a P-40 formation flew overhead.

_A Royal Carrier with P-40's?! Damn right you're not normal Union Brass,_ the Big Seven thought as she walked slowly after him, boots grinding the scattered grains of sand on the docks into the concrete below.

* * *

"Whew, that's a bit of a walk. But this is…wow. Commander, requesting an explanation?" Maryland spoke as they reached the summit of the slopes behind the base and the shrine's courtyard came into full view. That explanation came as an ebon-haired beauty with the ears of a black cat stood before them in the doorway of the shrine. She nodded to them both. "Who is that?"

"The elder sister of the Fusou class battleships, a dear comrade, a shrine maiden…and my lover," Thorson replied quietly as Maryland took a step back in shock. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Just making sure there are no secrets, Maryland. I will bring everyone up to date when I can but you should know how the war stands overall. Within the Sakura there is a serious schism between those who continue to believe in the old ways and the gods of their country, and those who followed Akagi and Kaga, seeking power from an alliance with the sirens."

"Shit, those things are real?! Well, I guess we had to come from somewhere, right? But you're having sex with her?!"

"We have made love…once. I am Fusou. A pleasure to meet you, fellow battleship. Your reputation precedes you," Fusou greeted Maryland as she finally reached the two of them.

"Uh, I'm Maryland. Pleasure," she replied, offering her hand in greeting. Fusou took it as Thorson elaborated on the shrine.

"Simply put, I'm using the Sakura faith as a rallying cry for those who doubt the path of Akagi and Kaga. This is a symbol of that. And it's where we're going to lay Oklahoma and Nevada to rest."

"Tono-sama," Fusou whispered seriously, realizing why he had come. "I will make preparations immediately."

Thorson and Maryland followed after Fusou at their own pace as she rushed up the stairs and into the shrine. By the time they reached the top Fusou had already acquired incense and was proceeding to light it at one of the empty alcoves next to Nachi's cube. She then knelt and said a few words in her native tongue before stepping aside. Thorson took her signal and opened the box he had carried up the slope, taking each cube and resting them in a square pattern within the small space. They caught the light of the lanterns and sun, which streamed in through the patterned wood that made up the molding just below the roof.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say they're happier than I've seen them since…since they died," Maryland whispered.

"Would you like to pray with me?" Thorson asked.

"I…don't really know how," the battleship replied shortly, feeling unsure of herself for one of the few times in her life.

"It's fine," the Commander assured her. "I'm sure the fact that you're here is enough. I've only ever brought Arizona back…and I needed Pennsylvania to do it. With both of them gone I think this is all I can do for them." Maryland swallowed heavily as the mysterious Commander she'd just met knelt before the thin, snaking smoke of incense and spoke the only words he could.

_We hereby commit these lives to the deep, to be turned into corruption. Looking for the resurrection. When the sea shall give up her dead, and the life of the world to come. Through our Lord, amen._

A short time later Thorson stood and turned to Maryland. "Fusou and her sister, Yamashiro, have opened this place of worship to all warriors fighting in this struggle. You and your sisters are welcome here."

"Of course, tono-sama. We will treat their cubes as if they were our own," Fusou assured them both with a courteous bow. Maryland's brows rose, and were she not in a place of worship she would have told Thorson that she now understood why he'd 'lain with the enemy'. She was shaken back to the present as Fusou addressed her directly. "Maryland, I look forward to joining you on the field of battle. I have not had the pleasure of serving alongside one of the Big Seven since Nagato-sama retreated into exile."

"I…the pleasure is mine," Maryland managed. Courtesy and warmth from a Sakura was the absolute last thing she'd expected that day, even after everything else that had happened. "Take good care of them, please. That one…" She pointed to Oklahoma's cubes. "She was one of the nicest and most upbeat ships I'd ever known. She saved my life when you…when your fleets attacked us."

"I was not there that day," Fusou assured her. "Given how I treasure my relationship with Pennsylvania and Arizona, I am sorry I never got to meet her in life. I will ensure that her spirit can rest easily here. You have my word as a servant of the gods."

"I don't know what I was expecting today, Commander Thorson. But it wasn't this," Maryland told him honestly.

"Sorry to disappoint," he replied with a hint of humor in his voice as the powerful, soothing smell of burning incense suffused the air around them.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, sir," she admitted, managing something of a smile for him.

"Would you like me to show you to where you'll be staying?" He offered.

"That would be nice, thank you. Fusou, will you join us?" Maryland wondered.

"Not now. I shall offer my own prayers to the gods that these warriors may rest here and be honored. I will be ready for my shift later, tono-sama."

"As you say, Fusou. Thank you for everything," Thorson said amicably as he made ready to depart.

"Of course. Be well, both of you."

As Thorson and Maryland left the shrine the battleship couldn't help her curiosity. "When she said shift…did she mean-"

"No. We have two Sakura prisoners here, one of whom is best described as a Lieutenant in Akagi and Kaga's fleet," Thorson clarified. "They are under guard day and night."

Maryland's brow knitted and she allowed her rigging to spring to life again, an urge to help out overtaking her as Thorson denied the temptation to cannibalize Oklahoma and Nevada for his own fleet. "Colorado may take a while to come around, but I'm sure my sisters will feel the same as I do when I say we're happy to be here, and we volunteer."


	52. Chapter 52

"I can find my way from here, Commander. It's been a pleasure and nice to finally meet you. Don't make us wait around too long, I'm itching for a fight with this new gear."

"Something tells me the fight is coming to us whether we like it or not. Come to me if you have any issues, Maryland. You can also speak with Cleveland. She's set herself up as something of a dormitory manager for the Union building," Thorson advised as the two of them stood just outside his office.

"I'll keep that in mind. See you for dinner!" Maryland saluted and bade him farewell, leaving Thorson to turn and walk right into South Dakota's prominent bosom, clad in far too little black leather and laces. She had been lying in wait just inside his office.

"There are prisoners, warriors. You are unprotected. I could have killed you. They could kill you. You need a shield," she spoke succinctly and slowly, not seeming to mind in any way that he'd impacted her breasts and steadied himself by placing a hand on her hips. It unnerved Thorson. Pennsylvania, Arizona, or the Fusou sisters didn't mind incidental contact, but at least they acknowledged it, even welcomed it. South Dakota didn't even seem to understand it as he took a step back and looked her up and down. What he could not dispute was that her rigging was inherently defensive, a shield emblazoned with the state's seal on each hand and her turrets and hull positioned in such a way as to shelter her from incoming shells. In the middle of it all was her creamy, caramel skin and passive expression. She was a conundrum, accentuated by the fact that unlike Indianapolis, her skin color was not due to a tan.

"You're an Indian?" He asked curiously.

"Should I not be?" She replied equally. To her surprise Thorson smiled.

"That is a most curious question, isn't it? I'll admit I never would have expected the cubes to create an Eagle Union warrior in the mold of a native, but then again I shouldn't be surprised at this point. We've already got a negro on the base, might as well have one of your kind too."

"He is no shield…but his food was good," South Dakota replied, leading to a casual but awkward standoff where both of them looked one another over without much to say. Had it been December 1941, Thorson would have certainly asked why she felt the need to wear clothing that didn't even fully cover her areolae, but given the fact that Shiratsuyu and many others could change their outfits at will within certain parameters, he figured it was what she wanted. He opted for something a bit more tactful.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Isn't it warm?" She parried immediately. He grinned. Her face remained impassive.

"Did you need anything from me, South Dakota?"

"To be your shield."

"Are those your orders?" He wondered. If California and the others had been given any missive other than 'make it to the base alive', he'd not heard of it.

"I have no orders. I am a tool. I was thrown away in favor of carriers, but I am still me," South Dakota explained in a manner both direct and somehow roundabout. "Only in service is there value and only in value is there meaning. My cubes yearn for meaning."

Thorson took a moment to step out of the doorway and back into the sunshine, contemplating what South Dakota had told him. Her mentality, though concerning, would fit perfectly into his floating fortress tactics. It was also true that Jintsuu and Naka were still technically threats, women who had been trained in martial arts. "I suppose it couldn't hurt," he decided, extending his hand to her. "Welcome to the base, South Dakota. I think you'll fit in well with what I'm planning here."

"Thank you, Commander. When do we leave?"

"Leave?"

"To fight the enemy," she clarified, leading him to wonder if all of his new acquisitions were so eager to trade shells with the Sakura.

"I was hoping you would have been given orders to that effect," Thorson admitted, leaning against the concrete exterior of the radio bunker and motioning for South Dakota to be at ease. To his exasperation she moved to his side and stood rigidly, surveying the surrounding area. The awkward silence had just begun settling in again when it was broken by a jovial new addition to the base. California and Tennessee had just left the Union dormitories and, upon seeing him, proceeded down the cement walkway to join him.

"Hey Commander, just wanted to say thanks again for taking care of my big sis while I was gone! It's great to be here! Are we allowed down on the beach?" She asked rapidly in an unquenchable happiness that reminded him of Akashi, Portland, or Cleveland.

"So long as you don't have other duties to attend to I don't see why not," he agreed.

"Oh? What duties are those?" California wondered.

"Skinny dipping every night and keeping your rigging oiled," Tennessee remarked sarcastically.

"No one's saying you have to enjoy the onsen, Tennessee," Thorson replied easily.

"Unlike the rest of those buxom tarts with their tails and ears I actually need to let my muscles rest," Tennessee replied. "They're just there for your _viewing pleasure_."

"Tennessee, I haven't seen you this angry since yesterday," Thorson remarked with a smirk, causing California to practically fall over herself with laughter and surprise.

"You _do_ like him, Tenn! Oh my God, this is great!"

"Caliiiii," Tennessee warned dangerously, glaring at the smile on Thorson's mug. "I'm sending you right back out to sea if you keep this up."

"I need all the firepower I can get Tennessee, even with your barrage ability. She's going to have to stay," Thorson shrugged as though it were beyond his power. Tennessee redirected her anger onto the only remaining target as her sister and Thorson both proved impervious and she didn't want to actually bloody either of them.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing, standing there like some sort of arm candy?" Tennessee demanded of South Dakota.

"I am his shield." South Dakota's reply had Tennessee's eyes glinting with malice and in a flash she lunged forward, striking out with a powerful right hook. South Dakota didn't flinch, procuring her rigging and blocking the strike with her left shield.

"Impudent little bitch. You dare claim the role of his protector when you just got here? When you've never traded fire with the enemy?!" She swung again, backing it up with a tandem blast from her own rigging as Thorson stepped back and pulled California along with him. She giggled and took the chance to lean against him.

"My big, strong Commander! You'd be right at home on one of my beaches," she insisted happily. "Thanks for getting me out of their way. Is she always like this here?"

"Comes and goes," he shrugged. "I'm from San Diego, by the way. Have you had a chance to visit?"

California's bright blue eyes lit up. "Yes! West Virginia and I both had a lot of time when our ships were undergoing repairs. My trip was pretty easy but she went all the way to the eastern Union! I think it was good for her though. Pearl Harbor was hard on everyone and she's got a new sense of purpose, if you don't mind my saying. For me it was good to see the beaches again, to see people playing and loving and just living their lives. We protect that and it's a wonderful thing. Oh dear, Tenn may be a bit outmatched. South Dakota is hot off the presses, new guns, new radar…"

"But your sister has old guts," Thorson assured California, watching as Tennessee staggered her fire and forced South Dakota to remain on the defensive. The native shipgirl only managed to turn the tables by backing over terrain until Tennessee stumbled on the walkway and both of them went down in a scrum of metal and limbs.

"Don't just fire, keep surveying your surroundings," South Dakota advised, enraging Tennessee so fully that she actually reared back and head-butted the newest addition to Thorson's fleet square between the eyes.

"SHUT UP!"

"Alright that's enough!" Thorson roared before anything could deteriorate further, striding forward and pulling Tennessee off of South Dakota by her rigging. The fire in her eyes refused to die even as he held them with his own steel blue gaze. "Save it for the enemy, Tennessee."

"She has no right!" The blonde veteran shouted furiously.

"She volunteered; something no one else has done yet despite the fact that I know you all take the safety of this base and your comrades very seriously. I saw no reason to deny her," he explained as Tennessee heaved heavy breaths and brushed her hair out of her eyes. South Dakota had regained her feet as well and wiped a small trickle of blood from her brow before the wound closed.

"That was thrilling. I would be honored if you would spar with me again," she requested. "Your fury is equal to a wolf pack."

"How would you know about wolf packs?" Tennessee scoffed.

"I have hunted with them in the spirit world."

"Uh...what?" Thorson requested, looking to California for guidance. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, her coattails fluttering in a breeze behind her toned legs. "Alright…spirit realms aside, Tennessee has a point."

"I do? I mean…of course," the flustered battleship agreed as Thorson turned to South Dakota.

"If you want combat experience South Dakota, Tennessee is the best you'll find anywhere. She's competent, merciless, and doesn't go easy on anyone. She's the one who got Downes to where she is today. Tennessee, consider these your new orders. The two of you will be sharing the front lines next time we go to battle."

"What about Downes, sir?" Tennessee demanded.

"I wasn't aware you were operating in a master-apprentice dynamic. I leave that decision to you. Not sure why you all can't train together."

"Yes sir. Next time I'll break those shields, South Dakota."

"I look forward to our training, Tennessee," she replied. Thorson couldn't tell how for the life of him, but somehow the hatchet seemed to be buried. Perhaps the fact that South Dakota was so eager to trade blows had endeared her to the combat veteran? He couldn't be sure but he was glad that there would hopefully be no further exchanges of gunfire outside of training sessions. Glancing to his left and finding about half his fleet watching from the safety of the two dorms in the distance, he was sure they felt the same.

"Feel free to enjoy the beach for today, California," Thorson advised before leaning a bit closer and lowering his voice. "And look after your sister, would you?"

"Aye aye, sir!" She whispered back jovially before bouncing over to Tennessee's side. "Sis, c'mon! You have to show me the beach! Ooh, do you have a swimsuit? I wanna see!"

To the Commander's pleasant surprise, Tennessee actually smiled thinly and huffed a breath at her sister's perpetually upbeat attitude. "Alright Cali, c'mon then. And no, I don't have one. PT gear works just fine. Commander…don't stop watching your back just because you have her," she warned in parting.

"Wasn't planning on it Tennessee. See you later," he affirmed, knowing he would see them at the mess hall later in the day. California was already insisting that Tennessee come up with a bikini for herself. Instead he turned to face South Dakota, who had brushed some dirt off her legs and was now standing at his side again. "You plan on sticking around for paperwork?"

"Does a shield have free will?" She wondered back at him as Shiranui floated up the stairs from the base, a thin stack of papers in her hands.

"Is that really all you believe you are?" He demanded. When South Dakota was not forthcoming with an answer he rubbed his chin and shrugged. "Alright, we'll work on it. Shiranui, good afternoon."

"Hello, idiot Shikikan. I have new estimates on our resource consumption with the addition of five more Union battleships," she reported, floating up to him and then through him again into his office. There was no doubt in his mind at that point that she was doing it on purpose.

"Thank you. I'll review it."

"And I also have a report from the chief mechanic. She's been on the inside of the Downes and Laffey, and reports that we will need to build new repair facilities specifically for these ships. They are not like anything in any known naval force."

"Understood," Thorson replied seriously. "I'll take a look at her request first."

"I believe it would be best if we went through it together," the ghost rabbit insisted, her face impassive as her spirit fire cast dancing shadows over the walls of the office. Thorson accepted the papers and regarded her a moment. South Dakota looked on impassively, sensing that she was not required in that moment.

"Fine by me," Thorson agreed, taking a seat as Shiranui floated a bit lower to remain at a similar height. "But wouldn't you rather be outside enjoying the day?"

"I would not worry about that, idiot Shikikan."

"You should not call him that. He is not an idiot, is he?" South Dakota interjected. The two ships looked impassively at one another for a long time.

"I do it so that he always remembers to strive, even in time of victory and…plenty," Shiranui explained, making no secret of the fact that she was staring at South Dakota's proudly displayed chest. "I will never understand Union apparel decisions."

"Maybe it's because they don't have cute ears and tails," Thorson suggested kindly before drawing attention away from the new shipgirl. "And why shouldn't I worry about you enjoying some sun and breeze?"

"Because it will not last, Shikikan. Now, the chief bulin believes we will need additional cranes and stores of rare alloys in these quantities. Supply lines with Australia will become a top priority…"

* * *

True to Shiranui's warning, the beautiful early spring day did not last as clouds rolled in after lunch and grew darker and darker throughout the day. By the time dinner had been served the docks were drenched in a torrential thunderstorm, as though the heavens sought to herald the changing of the seasons in a place that was tropical almost all year round. Sadly for Fredrick Miles and the kitchen staff, even the extra time spent cleaning up after the final meal of the day was not enough for the storm to abate, and by the time he saw Hatsuharu and her friends to their dormitory he was soaked to the bone. Even in the relatively warm climate he found himself shivering slightly. At least the portion of the walkway between the Sakura and Union dormitories was covered thanks to Akashi and her crew, constantly at work to care for the base. The motif was Japanese, even near the Union dorms, but no one begrudged her design choices. Standing under that shelter for a moment, Miles debated the merits of warming himself in the onsen. He did not begrudge Commander Thorson his seeming ease at existing around so many attractive weapons at once, but that didn't make things any easier for him. The glowing lanterns and playful voices from inside the Sakura dormitories called out to him, and eventually he decided to approach, leaving his shoes in the appropriate place, removing his soaked socks, and heading inside.

"Oh, good evening ma'am, ma'am" he stammered as he rounded a corner and found Ark Royal and Yamashiro in the hallway. Ark held a finger to her lips as she gently shut the wood frame door of a room on the right side of the building. With another motion they requested he turn back the way he came, speaking to him when they arrived at the entrance of the building.

"Sorry, Fredrick. We just managed to get the three little ones to sleep," Yamashiro explained with a flick of her tail. Ark nodded and addressed him.

"Didn't mean to trouble you. And there's no reason to refer to me that way. Ark will do just fine."

"I uh…I'll work on that ma'am. I mean uh, thank you," he replied.

"Don't sweat it, kid. You're doing fine. Thanks for dinner. See you around, Yamashiro."

"Goodnight, Ark-san. Stay dry!" The battleship saw her friend off as Miles remained at her side. "You are already so wet; why not just walk through the courtyard? It's not very long," she suggested.

"Probably best not to track water on the wood floors. Yeah, I'll do that. Have a good evening, ma'am."

"I'm not old! Please just call me Yamashiro," she affirmed with ears on alert, bowing politely before heading off down the other hallway to the left side of the dorm, perhaps to look after the prisoners. His course set, Miles walked barefoot into the rain again. The trip was short as Yamashiro had promised, to the point that he wondered why he simply didn't do it on normal days. Then he reminded himself that the well maintained courtyard was usually full of shipgirls enjoying the gardens and peaceful scenery. That night though, there was nothing but him and the stone lanterns, their homely glow accented by the silvery downpour. When he finally emerged into the onsen he found it much the same, with sheets of rain mingling with the steaming water and pouring off the roof of the bar and lounge area. The young man heaved a sigh of relief and proceeded several meters down the pool before casting a furtive glance over his shoulder, unwrapping his towel and entering the bath. He had just begun to feel the cold seep from his bones when laughter and voices came from the girl's bathroom.

"Let's go skinny dipping in the rain Ooshio, wan~!"

"Wait fer me, Yuudachi!"

"Last one in's a yuckykaze!"

"I'll have your tail for that, bakainu!"

"Don't slip and fall, you lot," Pennsylvania called after them as at least seven Sakura destroyers and Pennsylvania emerged into the onsen. Fredrick was already gone, gathering his towel and firearm and proceeding around the other side of the large rocky outcropping to the runoff pool. Without any manmade light in the area it was necessary for his eyes to adjust to the gloom. His heart almost stopped when a flash of lightning overhead illuminated the pool, the forests, and sea beyond for a brief moment. When the rolling thunder died down he was staring at a pair of radiant green eyes.

"If it weren't for the lightning I wouldn't have seen you there! That dark skin of yours must make it easy to sneak around on a night like this," Houston greeted him warmly, submerged from the neck down off to his left where she was allowing some of the water streaming down the rocks to massage her neck and shoulders as it splashed into the pool. "Hey, where are you going? It's not like I accused you of trying to peep on me or anything."

"No I just erm…Miss Houston I didn't," Fredrick tried, his feet rooted to the spot as she casually looked his way.

"They're pretty rambunctious, aren't they?" Houston continued, capable of faintly hearing Shigure, Yuudachi, and their friends even from their position. "I just wanted a little peace and quiet. Why don't you join me? As I said, it's not like I can really see you."

"You uh…don't mind, miss?" he wondered. Houston laughed kindly, resting her thin arms against the rocks behind her

"Why would I mind? You're not scared of me, are you? I know the rest are really powerful, but I'm still trying to get my strength back after Java. The water helps, you know? So does your food!"

"That's mighty kind of you to say, Miss Houston." She laughed anew at the honorific.

"Maybe I could get used to being called that. It has a certain ring to it! Fredrick, seriously…you can sit down. You must be cold."

"Ah…ok," he agreed, moving to the other side of the pool and sitting against the stones that formed the outermost barrier of the onsen. Those green eyes followed him closely and she shook her head as he sat down. To his abject terror she stood from where she was seated and began wading towards him, her alabaster body absolutely visible in the low light. A far off bolt of lightning gave him a full view of her tiny, perky chest, her shoulder length pink hair, and her toned midriff.

"You know," she began as she sat a respectful distance from him, a couple feet separating the two as Miles seriously contemplated throwing himself off the cliff just behind him. "For a man who claims not to be afraid of me, you look like you're afraid of me."

"It's just…it's not proper," Miles murmured. Houston barely heard him over the rain as the palms and bamboo swayed in the wind.

"What isn't?"

"Someone like me talking to a woman like you."

"What? Why not?!" Houston demanded.

"Well you're a white woman and…" Fredrick trailed off, keeping his hands in his lap to cover his privates. It was little comfort that she had no way of seeing what was beneath the water given the conditions.

"Fredrick, I'm not a white woman. I'm a Northampton class cruiser," she chuckled, scooching closer to him and grabbing his shoulder as he moved to maintain distance. "Is it that you like Hatsuharu?"

"Wha?! N-no! Hastuharu is just…well she's Japanese and she's very kind. But she's a fragile young lady. We cook and talk together. I wouldn't think of that."

"Yeah, I'll agree with you there. She's a tender soul," Houston agreed, stretching her hands above her head and wincing. "It's still there, heh. That dog hits hard! But it's good, isn't it? Yuudachi and her sister are in the fight while Hatsuharu and Shiratsuyu are away from the front. It's where they should be, don't you think?"

"I would say so, Miss Houston."

"That's one of Commander Thorson's strong points, I think. He lets us find what's best for us, and he lets us do it. I'm really glad he found me. I wouldn't be alive otherwise."

"That really puts things in perspective," Miles agreed soberly. "Makes bathing in a thunderstorm not seem so crazy. The Commander is…from what I can tell he's a good man. Only white man that ever handed me a gun, saw me as something other than a cook."

"Yep yep! So don't you think that maybe you'll find where you should be too?" Houston suggested.

"I already am," Fredrick insisted. "I'm fighting for my country now…if the enemy comes here I can shoot back. And bellies need to be filled. Might as well be me."

"Hehe," Houston tittered. "That's a good point, Fredrick. And as far as I'm concerned we're lucky to have you. That cute little snow fox girl with the eye charm, Kasumi? She checks on me every day to make sure I eat enough to recover from having my ship broken in half. Thanks to you, Shiratsuyu, and everyone else it's no problem! All I need is a cube or two and I'll be back in the fight for real!"

"I still can't believe they all joined us. To fight against their own nation…"

"Well I don't think that's really all there is to it," Houston insisted as the two of them relaxed a bit. She felt her cube humming nicely at the conversation with a man. It was pleasant and something new. Commander Thorson was an authority figure. Fredrick Miles was just another soldier. "We have another enemy to fight and they want to fight with us. I think it's actually more remarkable that you chose to fight for a country that wouldn't even let us talk together if I were a human woman."

"It's not…it's not all like that," Miles replied thoughtfully. "There are people like the Commander who don't just hate me for my skin. And it's my home, too. You think the Sakura would treat me better if they won? If they did half the things they're rumored to have done to other Orientals, what do you think they'd do to me? Fighting for the Union doesn't mean fighting for the white man…or any kind of man."

Houston took a moment of silence, feeling the rain cascade down her face and hair. She glanced to the side and found the young man looking very intently at the ripples on the dark water. A thrum of excitement passed through her as she contemplated moving closer to him. The two of them just wanted to relax away from the bustle of the base. She didn't see anything wrong with it. "I think that's a very noble sentiment, Fredrick. I'll do what I can to deliver that sort of victory for you, and for myself!"

"M-Miss Houston," he yelped as her thigh, emblazoned with a Union Navy tattoo, rested against his own beneath the water.

"What? You said that this isn't allowed back home right?" She reasoned, not making any further advance as Miles tried desperately to stop the southward flow of blood in his body. "Even if I'm not really a white woman, you can't blame me for wanting something someone else is missing out on, right? That's just…well, seems to me that's something shipgirls can feel too," she explained to him, smiling radiantly in the night. Fredrick took a voluminous breath and tried to steady his nerves.

"You sure it's alright? I mean you aren't worried I'll…" To his surprise, Houston began laughing boldly at him.

"I think if you're the type to ask the question, assuming you're asking what I think you're asking, that you aren't going to do it. Besides, I still have my rigging even if I lost my ship. The Commander talks to us all the time. He hugs and kisses and…well I think you know what else he gets up to with some of us," Houston giggled like a schoolgirl. "What's to say you and I shouldn't at least be able to chat a bit, be close, touch? I don't know how it feels having a heart like you do, but having a cube is pretty useful. Mine is enjoying this little conversation so I know it's probably a nice thing to do."

"Are you ever sad?" Fredrick blurted, taken aback by her ridiculously optimistic outlook.

"When I almost died. And when I learned that Exeter didn't make it," she replied simply. The gravity of that statement compelled him to seek out her hand underwater, and his heartrate about doubled when he found it waiting for him. They squeezed each other for a brief moment before Fredrick could take it no longer, retreating back to what was left of his personal space. He knew that with a lighter complexion he'd be blushing beet red. Houston seemed content to let him go. "So where are you from, Fredrick?"

"You probably wouldn't know the town, but a little place down in Texas."

"No wonder it feels nice to be chatting with you. We have the same home!" Houston concluded. "I've never been to Texas other than visiting my home city once. But the state is so big and has so many people! What's it like there?!"

"I uh…" Fredrick began uncertainly. No one had ever asked that sort of thing of him in the Navy. "I'm from a small town where everyone knows everyone else. It's mostly people like me…black folk. One church, one schoolhouse, didn't really know much about the rest of the world until the war got started and I began to read about it. Things are different there than in the rest of the nation I suppose; learned that when I got to California but…I think they're proud of me for going off to fight. We don't have much to give, other than our service."

"Well thank you, Fredrick. I'm glad you're with us. And thanks for keeping me company tonight. Sometimes I find it hard to keep up with everyone else."

"The…well, the pleasure is mine Miss Houston," he replied as the two of them finally fell into a comfortable silence and he worked up the courage to look into her eyes again. She smiled at him when he did.


	53. Chapter 53

"Are ye sure this is alright, Shikikan? I'm not…Christian or anythin' like that. Oh I shouldn't have mentioned all this and that and-"

"At ease, Ooshio," Thorson assured her with a comforting hand between the ears. They were scaling the steps to the shine on April 5th, Easter Sunday. That Friday Fredrick Miles, along with moral support from Houston, had requested leave from his morning duties in the kitchen to pray. When Thorson checked the calendar and realized what day it actually was he had granted Miles' request, even accompanying him to the shrine and explaining to Ooshio and Asashio why the two of them were there in their best uniforms on a Friday. Upon hearing the tale of Easter, the death and resurrection of Jesus, and the symbolism of rebirth and a renewed promise for mankind, Ooshio had been delighted. As near as Thorson could tell, the young shrine maiden had made a connection between her own gods, those of fertility and wellness, and the rebirth that Easter represented for Christians. The result was a beautifully decorated shrine that greeted them in the early hours of Easter morning. The maidens had clearly been hard at work sweeping and cleaning the day before, and upon entry Miles and Thorson noticed that the alcove containing the crucifix and bible had been accented with tropical flowers that Ooshio had scavenged from around the base.

"That was a mighty fine thing of you to do, Ooshio," Miles offered quietly, having become more familiar with the Asashio-class sisters thanks to working side by side with one three times a day. He was slipping back into his Texas accent too, thanks to Ooshio's particular company. The black neko maiden's manjuu popped out of her kimono to tweet his thanks at the young man. Thorson couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"I'm not sure that my pastor back home would be happy about either of you," he began. "But that guy had one foot in the grave the day I took my first communion. I've…I don't know. I don't want to speak for God or his son, but I don't think either of them would mind," Thorson concluded. Fredrick took a risk and met his eyes, having to glance upward slightly due to Thorson's height. The Commander drew his face into a neutral frown and nodded at him. "There will be time for all that other stuff when the war is over and won. Today we're here for the same purpose."

"As you say, sir. Will you do a reading or…"

Thorson blinked twice at the request, not having fully thought through the concept of an Easter morning service without a pastor. Beyond the shrine maidens of the Sakura, none of his fleet had shown much interest in religion, so the two of them were on their own. A small ember of shame ignited in his chest as he found himself unsure of what passages might be appropriate for Easter worship. It had been a long time since his last Bible study. "Why don't you pick, Mr. Miles?"

It was the young cook's turn to blink rapidly and silently, but he did not protest the Commander's orders. As Thorson took Ooshio by the hand and escorted her to the alcove she'd so nicely prepared for them all, Miles took the Bible in his hands, flipping gently through the pages until he arrived at the passage he'd been looking for. "A reading from the book of Mark…so Joseph brought some linen cloth, took down the body, wrapped it in the linen, and placed it in a tomb cut out of rock…"

* * *

While the "service" atop the base had been a somber moment, Thorson found that down in the mess things were quite different. News of a holiday had spread rapidly throughout the base, likely from Ooshio to her sisters as well as Houston, and soon all of his ships were curious as to the celebration of 'the resurrection'. When Thorson finally managed to quiet them all down enough and explain that it involved a communal meal, friendship, and a day of rest, the room practically exploded with happiness. Akashi and the bulin crews went about scrounging the best plates and silverware they could find, while Shiratsuyu, Michishio, and Yuugure listened attentively as Fredrick explained the finer points of southern cooking and they collectively devised a plan for Easter brunch on a military base. Yamashiro and Fusou took to making tea for the entire fleet, and the Union ships did their best either to help or stay out of the way of those doing work. About an hour later, thanks to the magic of Akashi's various culinary inventions, brunch was served.

"I like Easter," Indianapolis said sweetly as Yuugure placed her plate in front of her. It featured grits and collard greens, cornbread and deviled eggs, and whatever cured meat was left on the base. Oppenheimer the manjuu could not help but coo appreciatively at the spread. Brooklyn and Captain Stevens were due any day with fresh supplies, but the meal prepared was still undeniably special. Portland held her sister close and was about to dig in when Thorson stalled her with a kind gesture of his hand from across the table.

"Please wait until everyone is served, including the kitchen staff. Then we'll say grace," he informed them. Portland and Cleveland looked at one another with mild confusion, but they were content to wait for a few minutes while the remainder of the Union and Sakura tables were served. In the interests of participation, Shiratsuyu and her sisters in arms had adapted Fredrick's recipes to be used with rice, fish, and other more familiar flavors for the Sakura palette. Even Jintsuu and Naka were given full meals. When all had left the kitchen and were seated, Thorson stood. His posture was enough to quiet the room as he took the hands of Downes and Arizona, the two ships seated on either side of him at the long table. The rest of his fleet quickly caught on, and soon everyone had closed their eyes and bowed their heads, the majority of his ships eager and excited to experience the novelty of a purely human tradition. As Thorson closed his own he caught a glimpse of Miles and Houston. He couldn't help an ironic smile. "Lord our Father, on this day, the day of your son's resurrection and ascension to your side, we humbly ask that you bless this base and this fleet with your grace and mercy. We thank you for this bounty given to us in times of war, and we thank you for shepherding us safely now and in the future. By your hand may our hulls remain unbroken and our shells fly true," he added, hoping to include his girls in his prayer. He could hear a few of them chuckling or humming affirmatives. "We ask this of you, oh Lord. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"Amen," came a confused chorus led by Fredrick, who promptly dug in as Thorson was seated and the meal was on. The Commander had just taken a swig of coffee and a mouthful of cornbread when Downes elbowed him in the ribs. Despite her small frame it was still plenty hard to hurt. He coughed and took a massive gulp of water to wash everything down before turning an accusatory look at his spunky destroyer.

"Downes, I'm right next to you. You don't have to-" Thorson fell silent at the shocked look on her face, turning in his seat to see what had gotten her attention. All around him the room fell silent as every ship, bulin, and human looked at the Sakura fox with flaming red hair. Naka had stood from her solitary table with her sister and was looking around the room uncertainly. Jintsuu hissed at her.

"Nee-chan, what are you doing?!"

Naka faced her sadly, a tear in her eye. "Nee-san…there is another way," she whispered before turning to look at Downes, the one Union ship who had reached out to her first with fists and then with kindness. The ashen-haired girl was tugging on Thorson's uniform urgently.

"It's happening. It's happening!" She whispered, practically vibrating in her seat. With no shard left to speak of, all it took was for Naka to walk around one of the long, empty tables to finally stand before Thorson and Downes. She held herself with grace and poise, but he could see her ears shaking with nerves. Before either of them could say anything, Downes was shoving her hips into his, forcing him to scoot over so that space could be opened up between Tennessee and herself. Thorson gave Naka a final warning.

"You understand what you're doing?" He demanded.

"Yes," she squeaked, unable to look back at her sister who was caught somewhere between despair, confusion, and anger. Thorson nodded.

"If there was ever a day for new beginnings, today is the day. Be seated, Naka."

"Woohoo, red foxy has joined the good guys!" Downes shouted as Tennessee took the young woman's tray and allowed her to be seated. Fusou began clapping politely, leading Yuudachi to begin pounding the table with her fists and shouting congratulations. The shrine maiden was about to scold the rambunctious canine, but she was completely outnumbered as Maryland, Cleveland, Pennsylvania, Downes, Portland, and eventually the rest of the Union joined in.

"Welcome to the team," Arizona called from Thorson's other side.

"Hell yeah, we need another escort!" Penny agreed.

"How good is your AA?" Cleveland wondered eagerly as Portland and Indianapolis debated whether her ears were softer or coarser than those on the Asashio-class ships.

"More ships is good, yes yes. This fox is cute, but not as cute as Laffey, no no. There is no problem. Commander will still have plenty of kisses for Laffey, Javey, and Zed," the lapine destroyer nodded sagely as Zed placed her head in her hand and Javelin nodded in agreement. Naka was nothing short of shell shocked.

"I…what's going on?" She asked of Thorson. The man could not have looked prouder of his ships.

"There's power in forgiveness," was all he would say on the matter. "After the meal come to my office. We will speak of your new duties and arrangements."

Naka looked at him for a long moment, her amber eyes awash in confusion and a feeling as though she'd been capsized by a tsunami. But she was very much alive and as the strange Union commander had said, it was apparently a day for new beginnings. "Yes…Shikikan."

From the Sakura table, Yuudachi felt the need to interject anew, her mouth full of food. "Take that, Kaga! We got another one, wan~!"

* * *

Without rigging or a ship, there was not much for Naka and Thorson to discuss following the meal. The fox had suggested that she might serve as a sparring partner or trainer for those willing to learn martial arts among the Union. Thorson had agreed, and after assigning her to help the bulins with the maintenance of the Sakura dormitories, the two of them headed over to the Union dorms where the entire fleet was spending their Easter Sunday together. Such a gathering was made possible by a stroke of genius on the parts of Akashi and Cleveland together. During construction of the building, a colonial homage to the founding days of the Union with white clapboard siding, black window frames, and a candle in every window, Cleveland had insisted on an annex.

That annex had taken the form of a colossal red-washed barn, complete with two lofts in each of the inner corners, ample open space for recreation, and tables and chairs for socializing in the sheltered open air. Laffey, Zed, and Javelin had since 'claimed' one of the lofts as their own, moving their mattresses, pillows, and blankets there the first day they'd been able. The other loft was set up for reading and other quiet pastimes, while Downes and Tennessee had lugged their punching bag out of the stuffy gymnasium to hang from one of the large openings on either side of the barn. From the other door hung a swing made of rope and wood, which was often shared between Yukikaze and the youngest destroyers on the base. On that day Yukikaze was granted free reign of the swing as Mutsuki, Kisaragi, and Mikazuki colored leftover eggs with Miles, Houston, and 'Auntie Ark'. As they came upon the scene, Thorson placed his hand between Naka's shoulder blades and gave her a little push. "Go on, it's your fleet now too."

The ruby-furred fox nodded and approached Downes, Tennessee, California, and South Dakota, all of whom were congregated around the punching bag. Downes was up, while the Tennessee sisters did stretches and South Dakota observed. They welcomed her without reservations as Thorson waved to his cruisers, who had occupied the second wooden loft to chat and watch the goings on from up high. Despite the comfortable atmosphere, accentuated by Yuudachi and Shigure's delighted yelling as they played with Arizona, Penny, Fusou, and Yamashiro, Thorson noticed something was missing. He walked up to Ooshio and her sisters, who were all sipping tea while the shrine maidens went about maintaining their elaborate garments. "Shikikan, hello. How can we help?"

"At ease, you all. Just looking for our new arrivals. Have any of you seen Colorado or her sisters?" The assembled ships looked between one another and shrugged.

"No, Shikikan. Not since brunch," they replied. Thorson nodded. He was about to head inside to try to track them down when the three of them entered the barn of their own accord from the double doors that led into the dormitory proper. West Virginia, a ship who he still knew very little about on account of her reserved nature, had a guitar in her hands. To his great surprise, Indy and Portland immediately gravitated to her, hopping off the loft and not bothering to use the ladder as the pale battleship grabbed a chair and sat herself down. She gave them a small smile from over the lip of her coat's collar and strummed the instrument a few times, tuning her strings. South Dakota left the workout gang and joined her. They nodded to one another.

"Shall we try the whole thing this time?" West Virginia asked. South Dakota looked around at the other ships.

"It would be sad to disappoint them," she agreed. Without any further ado, West Virginia began plucking the strings in a melody Thorson had never heard before. To his great surprise and scientific delight, his new arrivals proved they were not just capable of mayhem, destruction, and sex appeal, but also art.

"Almost heaven, West Virginia," they began as Laffey bobbed her head and ears from on high, peeking over the railing of her loft. As the song carried on, one that was clearly inspired by West Virginia's trip to her home state, Thorson couldn't help but tap his own foot absent-mindedly. His small grin broke into a full, toothy smile once South Dakota and West Virginia hit the chorus. Cleveland and the others may not have known the lyrics to the whole song, but they joined in then.

"Country roads, take me home. To the place, I belong!" They all sang, an ode to a place Thorson and the rest of them had never visited. Upon reflection, as music makes a man wont to do, Thorson found it easy to acknowledge that he had never felt better than that moment since Pearl Harbor. He, and all of his girls, now had something concrete to fight for. The day was made complete as a certain woman snuck up behind him, accompanied by the sound of friendly horns from the harbor.

"That's a beautiful song, Commander."

"Welcome back, Brooklyn. What news?" He wondered, accepting a small hug from her.

"It can wait," she assured him. "I missed this place."

* * *

All around her was the fanfare of activity, cannon fire and the clashing of steel, the shimmering of the barrier that protected the Sanctuary from the outside world, the hum of engines, the calls of the Sakura navy, and that subtle vibration deep in her bones that was the call of the sirens. She was sure that most of those around her by that point were thralls of one form or another. For most it was unwilling, out of sight, and out of mind. She wondered if any of the Chosen had ascended yet. Given that she did not see any sort of mythical Atago or Ayanami sailing around she supposed not. It was a disappointment but nothing unexpected. It certainly would not overshadow her glory as she sailed from her flight deck over the peaceful waters to one of the main islands. The occasional sakura petal landed in her hair and tails as she moved, the fleets around her all doing their best to impress their leader.

"Dearest sister, you have returned." Kaga the snowy kitsune greeted Akagi with a shallow bow as she stepped onto the stone of the island. "I am glad you're well."

"And you, my sister. I hear that you fought against the Knight of the Union. I hope you found time to play with your food," she grinned.

"And I hear that you won a great victory in the East," Kaga replied curtly. "Let us walk."

Akagi accepted her invitation, both of them knowing that the discussion of war and tactics was not something to be done out in the open where they could be watching. "I am glad that you are well, sister. Truly, I am."

Kaga and Akagi met eyes for a moment, and in those few seconds the tension of fighting the sirens, the Union, and each other melted away. They were alone at the top, and so they were together against the world. "And I you, Akagi. Please, come. I'll make us some tea and we can speak of the future."

"Lead on, sister…"

After a short walk across one of the Sanctuary's many islands, during which Akagi sternly greeted many of her fellow warships and underlings, the two of them entered Kaga's private chambers, an immaculately curated room barren of all ostentatiousness. Akagi seated herself after bowing to her host, and allowed her eight tails and spirit fire to burn bright while Kaga busied herself with matcha and water. Her blue fires smoldered as well. "The wards are up, sister."

"Ah, blissful silence," Akagi sighed, looking out of the open doors to the sea, sky, and shimmering force field beyond. A solitary bonsai adorned the wooden table before her. "I wonder if any of them even hear the call anymore…"

"Those who did were brought to the Hall of Sculptures, Akagi. The rest are but thralls who will serve the Sakura as we command. Kirishima is the exception…and Fusou," Kaga whispered.

"What did you say, sister?!" Akagi hissed.

"While you were out destroying pitiful resistance with far more ships than necessary, the Knight attacked our operations in Java, as you well know. Fusou was with him, as well as Shiratsuyu. The little dog is apparently a cook now."

"Despicable. Pitiful!" Akagi fumed, incensed at the idea of a proud Sakura ship cooking food for anyone, much less a Union officer.

"And yet Yukikaze and Yuudachi saw fit to defy me in the heat of battle following the defeat of Jintsuu and Naka in hand to hand combat. They went to join that despicable and pitiful mutt…as you said, Akagi." Kaga concluded by joining her sister at the table, sitting cross-legged on the tatami floor and handing her a cup of soothing tea. "Akagi, this war can no longer continue in this manner."

The brown-furred kitsune glared at her sister, but she took the point as presented, her fires flaring with her anger. "They were all supposed to die or disappear, not fight us at the behest of some Union nobody. If that…thing of theirs is real, all we need is one or maybe two of us to reach ascension and gain the favor of the Creator. The seas will run red with Union blood, and she will be returned to us!"

"We chose the path of the strong, survival of the fittest. I was able to crush his forces, but not score a deathblow while capturing Java at the same time. One day this rag-tag band of castoffs and ancient dreadnaughts may be enough to threaten us. This wound cannot fester. We should strike, and strike hard. Our submarine scouts report the Union is massing for a major offensive."

"If Fusou and her sister survived…you're sure it was her?" Akagi asked. Kaga nodded softly.

"You know as well as I do that her ship is unique. It stands out like a beacon on the seas. Talismans, charms, and tokens of the old ways flutter from every open space on her pagoda and rigging. She has taken upon herself the mantle that Nagato refused before her disappearance. By the way, did I mention that all of our Asashio-class destroyers have gone missing following the Java campaign?" Kaga asked in a carefree tone that was meant to convey anything but.

"You've made your point!" Akagi snapped. "With each of our own victories the ranks of the army and navy swell and our morale rises."

"And for each useless victory you obtain our enemy rallies Sakura and Union ships to his side! This war is no longer us against the Union, sister. The women who fight for him…"

"Is that fear I hear in your voice? You're afraid of what should be chained up and used for our pleasure?" Akagi teased, honing in on the faintest scent of weakness. Kaga shrugged.

"Had you seen what that woman…that barbarian did to Jintsuu, you would be afraid too, Akagi. If they ever get past our air wings...she tore Jintsuu's rigging limb from limb and used her own to destroy her shard at point blank range. This woman was remorseless and extraordinarily powerful despite her ancient and useless vessel. One of his destroyers defeated Naka. A destroyer, Akagi! Something is happening that we do not understand and it must end. That was the last I saw of Jintsuu or her sister. I told Sendai. She has redoubled her training and I am instructing her in battlefield tactics."

"Irrelevant. Where is Nagato?" Akagi demanded. "If there are two factions within the Union then we must unify our own."

"Zuikaku and Shoukaku returned from their expedition empty-handed," Kaga informed her, suspicion lacing her every word. "I sent them to reinforce the invasion of New Guinea."

"Foolish humans. They should have consolidated their gains along the Malay barrier and what I handed them on a platter in India. The Union will not allow Australia and its supply lines to fall so easily."

"But maybe we can be rid of those crane sisters in the crossfire," Kaga mused.

"What happened to unifying our forces, dear sister?"

"I do not consider traitorous birds among that number," the snowy fox snapped. "They know something; I know they do. But they refuse to return to the Sanctuary proper. If the Union does not kill them, I will do it myself."

Akagi grinned sadistically. "Understood, Kaga. In that case I believe our course is clear. Our power grows by the day. Once I learn to harness the Siren machines as you did we will be unstoppable. It is time to go on the offensive once again. Pearl Harbor was just the beginning."

"Our target, dear leader?" Kaga deferred, keeping her thoughts on Akagi's potential to herself. The leader of the Sakura's Siren faction contemplated her nails, sharp as claws. Her tone was consumed with the ecstasy of coming conflict.

"Those battleships of his will be useless in the open seas. We will force a confrontation with the Ghost herself after we smash that island facility to dust...I will paint my nails with his blood when we meet at Midway."

"As you say, sister," Kaga agreed. "I will notify the troops and we will redouble our training. We will…we must break them before they grow too strong."

"We will, my dear sister. We will…and the Creator will be forced to acknowledge our power."


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: First of all, I want to thank all of you reading and leaving me comments/DM's on this platform. I read each and every one of them and I'm quite grateful. Second, this chapter contains an image accompaniment thanks to Tobi from my discord server. Unfortunately, due to policy I cannot include the link in this text directly. To see the image, please read this story on reddit. The easiest way to find it will be searching my user profile: /u/SabatonBabylon, and finding the story under 'submitted posts'. Enjoy Chapter 54!

* * *

Enterprise could not help but experience a pang of hesitation and nerves as she and Rear Admiral Raymond Spruance descended the gangway onto the well-worn cement docks of the base that the Admiral had referred to only as 'the installation'. Enty of course knew what it was, but it had been many years since she'd stepped foot onto its docks or soil. She had a family now, crew and pilots, men she trusted and respected and who she did her best to assist in their war against the aggression of the Sakura Empire. When speaking with her sisters, Yorktown and Hornet, as well as the other Union carriers like Lexington and Saratoga, she took heart that they seemed to be in the same boat, so to speak. Their bonds with their crews were strong, and the union carrier girls did their parts as members of those crews to ensure the war machines they were named for operated at peak efficiency. She had never understood Pennsylvania and Tennessee when they claimed frustration at their commanding officers and crew, didn't agree with Cleveland when she yearned to 'feel the ship's AA guns in her own hands', and certainly found it impossible to fathom how in the world Laffey slept so much and still managed to do much of anything. That was all before Nevada had taken her own life, before Tennessee and Pennsylvania had mutinied and spirited Cleveland, Downes, Cassin, Indianapolis, Portland, and Brooklyn away from the fleet.

As she continued to move men and planes around the Pacific, striking occasional targets of opportunity, Enterprise heard strange tales, all with their nexus at the installation. On her way to Samoa, rumors of Brooklyn's return had reached her. The cruiser now served as an envoy for a Commander Thorson, was rumored to be romantically involved with the Captain of a Merchant Marine Convoy in the area, and carried what she described as intel not even Pacific High Command could read. Then came stories about ghost fleets, ships without crews and the occasional sailor claiming they had seen Fusou-class battleships in Union waters. After that things only got worse. Rear Admiral Doorman and his forces were slaughtered by a carrier that appeared from the fog of war itself, the situation only salvaged by Thorson's heroics. That story she believed fully, having heard it directly from the lips of Langley and Phoenix. The claims that he had been knighted by Warspite herself were more suspect. Regardless, she had suffered several sleepless nights worrying about the growing, unnatural powers of her enemies across the Pacific.

And then, of course, there were the stories she had confirmed with her own eyes as she approached the facility. Sakura and Union hulls sat side by side in the sparkling blue bay. The Laffey and Downes resembled figments of science fiction and future war, gleaming menacingly at any who would approach. She did manage a chuckle at the maintenance crews, however. She did not understand why they were called bulins, but their antics were more than enough to endear them to shipgirls and sailors alike. At that moment they sat in and on a handful of jeeps, waiting for orders from their Commander as new ships arrived at port. The Commander in question stood at attention, saluting along with the other Union ships on the base. A disturbing number of shipgirls in Sakura dress stood by just behind them, bowing their way. Some were far more polite about it than others, with some of the smaller ones seeming to think it was some sort of game.

"Yuudachi, if you could stand still for five minutes?" Thorson requested over his shoulder. "This guy is my boss, you know."

"But he's not my boss, wan~! That's you, Shikikan!" The snowy inu replied happily, only to earn a punch on the shoulder from Shigure.

"And your boss just told you to can it, sister! We can prank them later."

"Hmm hmm, such silly doggies," Yukikaze added with satisfaction, only to have Arizona turn in line and pinch her on the cheek.

"I know my darling little destroyer wouldn't dare make a scene in front of a Union Rear Admiral, right? Only good girls get to use the swing," the battleship reminded her kindly.

"Y-Yukikaze reporting for duty, nanoda!" The pale-furred kitten snapped to attention, leading her rambunctious friends to do the same. Thorson mouthed a silent 'thank you' Arizona's way before addressing the Admiral directly, who had approached the assembled crew of the base along with a woman who could have only been Enterprise herself. Thorson was captivated by her silvery hair and amethyst eyes, but he could practically feel the animosity radiating from Tennessee, Pennsylvania, and a handful of his other battleships who flanked him and remained at attention with dour looks on their faces.

"Commander Thorson, I presume?" Spruance spoke in a neutral tone, extending his hand. Thorson took it.

"Yes sir, Rear Admiral. Welcome to…well I guess it is my facility. Welcome to Azur Lane."

"So this was Hawkins' little project, was it?" The Admiral wondered, looking around at Thorson's motley crew which consisted of a few organisms he wasn't sure should exist. "My condolences, Commander."

"I knew Admiral Hawkins for about forty five minutes, sir. The sirens killed him," Thorson replied. The Rear Admiral looked at him sternly for a moment but said nothing more on the matter of sirens.

"I appreciate the welcome, Commander, but my stay will be quite brief. As I'm sure you've been informed the Pacific War is rapidly coming to a head and our forces are fighting on multiple fronts. My original intention was to dispatch you and your forces to New Guinea to support our ground troops on that island. I don't think I need to stress how devastating it would be if the Sakura walled us off from Australia?"

"No sir. We can be ready to sortie by nightfall," Thorson assured him. The Admiral held up a hand as Enterprise remained quietly behind him.

"Not so fast, Commander. That was before I learned that the rumors of your force's…composition are true." Spruance stared directly at Yamashiro, taking in her unabashedly appealing garb which had no place on a battlefield. "Would you mind explaining to me why these Sakura shipgirls appear to be serving as your concubines rather than your prisoners?"

The temperature of the surrounding environs dropped so rapidly Thorson was surprised the water of the bay didn't flash freeze. Colorado and her sisters narrowed their eyes and were surely grimacing behind their high collars. Tennessee dropped her salute and immediately balled her hands into fists. Pennsylvania looked ready to rumble as well. Yamashiro bravely stepped forward to defend herself.

"I am no concubine, Rear Admiral. I serve Shikikan Thorson as one of his capital ships. My name is Yamashiro."

"And you will speak when spoken to, Sakura," the Admiral ordered sternly. To almost everyone's surprise, including Thorson's, Arizona stepped between the scowling Union Admiral and her friend.

"Yamashiro is as loyal to the Union as I am, Admiral Spruance. And I died for her once already," the battleship told him politely as Enterprise took a step backward, hand over her mouth. Thorson had no idea why the carrier seemed to have not identified Arizona before that moment, but she turned her gaze on him immediately.

"How did you…what did you do to her?! I saw her ship. I saw it with my own eyes!" Enterprise insisted, remembering the smoking wrecks that still burned by the time she returned to Pearl Harbor. Several of her pilots had been killed by friendly fire that day, and she arrived just in time to hear the final lamentations of sailors trapped beneath the water line. But somehow Arizona had returned to stand side by side with the enemy.

"I gave her the chance to return and to fight. Well, it was mainly Pennsylvania's doing," Thorson admitted, not divulging exactly how he or Pennsylvania had managed the feat. The tense silence otherwise continued, as Spruance tried to understand how a ship that he knew to be dead in the water in Hawaii was standing before him on that island dock. A turn of his head was all he needed to identify the ship's profile out at sea, moored peacefully and ready for combat.

"Well, Commander Thorson?" The Admiral demanded anew.

"All of the Sakura you see before you joined us willingly. That bond can be amplified by the use of pieces of wisdom cubes; I refer to them as shards as I was unable to find any sort of official term for them.

"You call them shards because Akashi called them that, nyaa!" The minty kitty insisted. Thorson acknowledged her point, even managing a stiff smile for her in that trying moment.

"Akashi has been instrumental in furthering my understanding of wisdom cubes and their functionality, Admiral. It is a fact that the Sakura Empire far exceeds our own exploitation of cube technology. As for the shards, they confer rigging and what I suppose you could call a sense of duty or a higher calling to them. I was assigned to study the cubes and their properties, sir, and that is my current hypothesis. Though I'll be the first to admit that this job has devolved into one continuous field test."

"So they are your slaves?" Spruance sought clarity.

"Yukikaze is not a slave, nanoda!"

"Calm yourself, young one," Fusou interjected. "Rear Admiral, we serve tono-sama Thorson of our own free will to fight against the sirens and those who have betrayed our own nation. I was at Java with him. You may ask any of the Union sailors involved in that operation about my actions there, as well as those of these three." Fusou gestured to Yuudachi and her friends as Shiratsuyu looked nervously at her sisters. They seemed ready to scratch and otherwise inconvenience the Admiral, though not lethally of course. All around them, Thorson's ships remained on high alert as the 'secret' of the base was revealed at last to the Union. After a long moment, Spruance gave his orders. Not even the manjuus said anything, instead choosing to cower inside whatever articles of clothing or hats they could find.

"Indianapolis, Portland, Cleveland, Laffey, Downes, the five of you will accompany Enterprise back to the main force as we prepare for the confrontation with the enemy. Commander Thorson, you won't miss a few escort ships, will you? I can see that you've a knack for capturing your own."

Thorson felt fear and anger grip his heart and he tried to conceive of a way to protest a direct order from a superior officer without stepping over the 'treason line'. Though he found no answer, his fleet found it for him, with Penny and Tennessee leading the charge and leaping far over said line well into the territory of 'treason most dire'.

"Present arms!" Pennsylvania yelled, summoning her rigging into existence. Down the line guns, radio towers, hulls, torpedo mounts, radar, and other material shimmered to life around his fleet, turning the lineup from a ceremonial presentation to something approaching a firing squad. Though the remainder of his fleet was more reserved, Tennessee had no qualms about pointing her guns directly as Spruance. Enterprise's arms hung slack at her side as her comrades became literal weapons of war, not just pilots of them.

"What are you going to do, Big E?" Tennessee taunted confidently, never taking her eyes off the Union officer. "Where's that crew of yours now, huh? You chose wrong, fly girl. The rest of them just want to use you."

"Tennessee, Pennsylvania, stop this!" She ordered anyway, desperation tinting her voice. "You cannot do this! You cannot betray the Union! We need to fight together!"

"We didn't betray anyone, Enterprise," Pennsylvania stated coldly, slowly leveling her guns at her comrade. "We came here because _we_ were betrayed. Because we were thrown aside for women like you. Cleveland?"

"Sup, Penny? My star spangled socks are ready to rock!" The cruiser insisted, her cape billowing in the wind as she held her arms across her chest.

"I know that I brought you here, but I can't keep you here. This is your call, ace," Pennsylvania insisted, knowing that Cleveland would adequately speak for Thorson's Union escorts. Surprising everyone, Laffey beat her to the punch.

"Admiral Spruance is a big meanie poo. Laffey is staying here with Commander Thorson and Javey and Zed, yes yes. This is where Laffey belongs."

"There are Ironblood on this base?!" Spruance roared. Zed stepped forward bravely, removing her beret and placing her fist over her heart.

"Z23 of the Ironblood reporting for duty, sir. I have pledged to fight and die for Commander Thorson, even if it means turning my guns against my own sisters," she said calmly, glancing at Thorson quickly as she did so. He could not help but give her a nod of approval. She looked normal now, slim but healthy. And he knew deep down that if he was asked to let her go, he would not.

"Leave…before Oppenheimer gets mad," Indianapolis warned softly as her manjuu glared at Enterprise, its beady eyes full of nuclear fire.

"I'm going to have to echo the sentiments of my ships, sir," Thorson declared after a deep breath, stepping forward to ensure that any flak would be directed his way. South Dakota moved up with him, her shields at the ready as she threw a dispassionate glance at Enterprise. "Other than these five fine battleships which you dumped here, none of these ships came to me under orders. They all fight on their own free will. And _all_ of them remain here of their own free will," he added. California threw him a thankful thumbs up and a winning smile. It bolstered his courage for what was to come. "I will go to New Guinea. I will support our forces there, and God willing we will all return home in one piece by the time the Sakura's main force makes their play."

"I believe you have spent far too long outside the command structure," Spruance replied calmly. The moment the Admiral's hand rested on his sidearm every gun in the line pointed his way, save those of Downes. She marched straight up to Enterprise, circled around back of her, and pointed her cannons at the tall carrier girl's behind.

"Leave my Commander alone or the pretty carrier lady gets it right in the ass!" The destroyer ordered. "Like hell I'm coming with you. You and your kind left me and my sister to rot with one arm and one leg! You think I'm going to abandon the man who gave me that back and saved Cassin's life?!"

A low, rolling chuckle carried over the assembled ships from a most unlikely of sources. Colorado, a woman of very few words took several paces forward to look Thorson in the eyes. He couldn't help but think to himself that it was a shame she didn't laugh more often. It was soothing. "Commander Thorson, will you send my sisters and me into battle?"

"You're the vanguard, Colorado," he affirmed. That was all she needed to hear.

"Big Seven!" She called proudly, staring straight at Spruance. The depths of her contempt for those who felt the era of the dreadnaught was past knew no bounds. "Escort the Rear Admiral and Miss Enterprise back to their ship. They have a mighty battle to prepare for…and so do we."

"Commander Thorson!" Spruance called authoritatively as West Virginia approached him. The pale-skinned battleship allowed him to speak, perhaps a final deference in respect for his rank. "You understand what you're doing, don't you?"

Commander Thorson closed his eyes and steeled himself, thinking of all he'd been through since Hawaii. He opened them and looked at Downes, at Tennessee, at Arizona and Penny, at Laffey, the first shipgirl he'd ever served with. She wiggled her ears at him before offering him a sip of booze from afar. His heart softened and his resolve hardened. "Admiral, when the war is over, the Sakura Empire has been returned to the leadership of peaceful hands, and the sirens are destroyed…you can shoot me yourself."

"Get them out of here, NANODAAAA~!" Yukikaze yelped after remaining silent for far too long. She climbed up on the sizeable hull of Arizona's rigging to gain an elevated vantage point as Yuudachi did the same with Penny. Shigure was chomping at the bit, requiring Yamashiro to restrain her with both arms while Portland insisted that if Indy was staying, she too would stay or everyone aboard the Enterprise would lose their heads.

"Enough!" Thorson shouted, bringing his fleet to a halt. "Colorado, be gentle with them, please."

"By your order, Commander. Admiral Spruance, I must insist you return to your ship at this time."

"You too, beautiful. Last thing I need is Ooshio drooling over someone else," Downes insisted, prodding Enterprise in the back.

"Let me take it from here, fire-eye," Maryland insisted, resting a hand on Downes' shoulder. Over the last couple of weeks the two had become close due to their affinity for combat, explosions, and red eyes. Maryland also seemed to possess zero shame about discussing the finer points of Thorson's body, something Downes easily appreciated.

"Yeah yeah, thanks Fightin' Mary! Aww, Ooshio, I didn't mean it that way!" Downes rushed off to comfort the shrine maiden whose face had turned brick red. She looked ready to expire on the spot, but did not resist when Downes offered her a hug. It was a sublime moment within the chaos that confirmed, to Thorson at least, that he was making the correct decision. Though furious, Spruance was not the sort of man to fight a clearly lost battle. Instead he offered the Commander a final threat.

"If the Union falls to the Sakura, our blood will be on your hands, Thorson."

"Then I'll ensure my selfishness brings our nation victory," the Commander replied stoically, praying that his actions would not endanger Cassin or Brooklyn. The Rear Admiral adjusted his cap and turned away, unwilling to preside over whatever lawless chaos defined Azur Lane any longer.

"Enterprise, we're leaving," he advised. The carrier looked at her comrades, or perhaps it was former comrades. She appealed to Pennsylvania one last time, willing her voice not to crack as the riven state of the Union's shipgirl forces was laid bare before her. Even the ever jubilant Houston had nothing to say to her.

"Penny please, think about what you're doing! We all need to work together to defeat them!" To her great distress, the battleship looked at her with pity in her eyes.

"When you decide you want to fight the way you were born to…come find us. Thorson won't reject you," the raven haired woman promised her. "Until then, you and I cannot serve the same cause. I don't fight for the Union, Enterprise. I fight for Thorson. For your own sake, or perhaps the sake of that crew you claim to love so dearly, pray that those two things remain the same."

Thorson knew the look of abject horror on Enterprise's face would remain with him for a while, that of a young woman struck blind by betrayal. He nodded to her with hands behind his back, if only to attempt to ensure her that what Pennsylvania had said was true. He would never turn down those willing to fight the sirens with him, nor would he willingly betray his nation. As Spruance and Enterprise returned to their ship and his girls slowly calmed down enough to return to their daily tasks, Thorson approached Yamashiro. He held her gently and she immediately reciprocated, leaving a chaste kiss on his neck.

"I am so sorry, tono-sama."

"That's my line," he assured her. "Thank you for everything. Can you go find Ark for me, please? I need her for something immediately."

Several minutes later, Ark joined Thorson on the docks. Yamashiro had brought her up to speed on the way down. "Sounds like I missed quite the occasion," the Royal said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's better that the little ones didn't see all this from the sound of it. What do you need, Knight Commander?"

"A display of power," he replied simply, pointing out to the Enterprise which was making headway back north to rejoin Task Force 16. Despite Thorson's refusal to cooperate, Spruance still intended to conduct a raid on Tokyo, and there was little time to waste.

"I don't follow, sir."

"Enterprise is the pride of the Union Navy, and I'm sure her combat record will only continue to develop. Even so…so long as she sits on the sidelines and denies what she really is, what she really can do, the Union is at a disadvantage. Call it stress driving me out of my mind or whatever you wish, but I sensed power when I looked at her, same as when Tennessee gets mad or Colorado gets to shoot something, you know? I want you to show her what a real carrier can do."

Ark's contemplative face slowly broke into a wide smile as she unshouldered her rifle. Far out to sea, a squadron of P-40's readied themselves on her flight deck. "I've always wanted to give some Yanks a good show. Take a look, Enterprise. This is what you're missing out on," the carrier whispered to herself, launching the aircraft and proceeding to fly various formations over the retreating ship. Sailors and airmen came onto deck to take in the spectacle. None would have believed the planes had been launched from a carrier unless they'd seen it with their own eyes. Enterprise was with them, and her pale amethyst eyes did not leave the aircraft until they finally returned to their ship, landing and shimmering into nothing as Ark finally deactivated her rigging. Instead of allies, Enterprise left the installation with only doubts and questions. Foremost among them was whether she was in the right or being left behind.

* * *

"You're sure you don't wanna come along?" Downes asked Ooshio as twilight fell over the base and the final preparations for sortie were completed. Food, fuel, ammunition, and other supplies were loaded onto the vast majority of Thorson's ships. Even Akashi was making preparations to head out to sea. Ooshio shook her head and looked up at the young woman from the Union who she considered a friend, even if that friendship seemed to consist of Downes humoring her stumbling, adoring, embarrassment.

"Ma place is here, Downes. Fusou can't handle three little ones an' the shrine by herself. Ma sis can't feed everyone left behind on her lonesome. I have no ship. Asashio an' Arashio will be more than fine on board the Kasumi. I'll make sure this place is clean and ready for ya when tha fleet returns triumphant. I cannot do what ships like you do, Downes. I may be Sakura, but since bein' here I realized my place isn't on the front lines. I know I'm a coward but…"

"Don't say that!" Downes insisted, hugging her tightly and squishing the short stack kitty against her own chiseled frame. To her distress, Ooshio began crying into her jacket.

"I am a coward! I can't…I can't even say…"

"Shh, whatever it is, it'll be alright!" Downes insisted, stroking her hair. It was oddly comforting, especially knowing she was about to head off to war again. Java had been a slugfest, but somehow the stakes seemed even higher now. "We're friends, Ooshio, allies. You can tell me anything."

"I don'...I don' wanna be yer friend," the kitten whispered almost imperceptibly.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Downes asked curiously, looking down at her with mismatched eyes. Ooshio was shaking.

"I mean…I mean I think I love ya, Downes."

At those words Downes tilted her head back in shock and a fair bit of amazement, not allowing Ooshio to escape as the shrine maiden looked torn between cowering inside her leather jacket and expiring on the spot. Her cube was spinning madly and she was sure if she had a true heart like a human it would have been racing. Her blood certainly was. She willed herself to be brave and commanding, like Tennessee and Maryland.

"Ooshio I…I'm going to come back alive. My ship will see me through, and so will the rest of the fleet. I'm going to think about what you said when I'm out there and when I get back we'll talk, alright?" Downes sealed her promise with a chaste kiss atop Ooshio's head, her face tickled by the girl's fluffy ears. It was a strange feeling, but it seemed to comfort her, and that in turn relaxed her.

"I'll pray every day for ya, an' the rest o' the fleet too."

"Thanks Ooshio. It means a lot. I need to go now. The battleships are powering up." With a final awkward wave, Downes left her behind and began walking towards the water. Out on the darkening sea, her ship glowed softly, its tiger-like patterns beckoning her to battle. She started to jog and eventually leaped into the water at a full sprint, needed to place some distance between herself and the sweet little cat who had marshalled her own sort of courage that night. On her way she passed Hatsuharu, Fredrick Miles, and Houston, the latter of which was seeing the other two off.

"Now remember you aren't as solid as I am, alright? Just cook food, be safe, and come on back!" The cruiser encouraged, looking longingly out at the fleet. "I wish I could be going with you."

"And I'm happy you're staying here," Miles insisted. "I don't think that rigging of yours is going to stand up to an enemy warship."

"Oh I think you'd be surprised," Houston replied. "But Commander Thorson ordered me to remain here to help oversee the defense and maintenance of the base, so that's what I'll do. You too keep them well fed and ready for the fight, ok?"

"H-hai, Houston-san!" The shy girl spoke up.

"And this is for you, Fredrick," Houston insisted, leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. When Hatsuharu began spluttering she looked down at her with a smile. "Would you like one too, sweetie? Be sure to come home safe now."

"N-n-n-nani?"

"Alright that's enough teasing the poor thing!" Fredrick insisted, placing an arm over Hatsuharu's shoulders. "I'll see you when this is done, Miss Houston. We'd best be getting to the Yamashiro, I hear that's going to be the flagship for this mission. Take care."

"And you Fredrick, Hatsuharu. Have fun!" Houston bade her final farewell before joining Ooshio, Michishio, Fusou, the three little destroyers, and Shiranui as the rest of the fleet prepared to depart. Horns sounded and engines rumbled as the sea churned and Thorson's fleet headed for their next confrontation with the enemy. She could only hope that her Commander would return with a cube or two for her so that she might rejoin the war.

"I…I think we should all be headin' to tha shrine and sayin' a prayer," Ooshio ventured. Fusou nodded sadly.

"I am in agreement, Ooshio. We shall entreat the gods to shelter and guide them…for now we stand truly alone."


	55. Chapter 55

_May 7th, 1942. 11:15 Hours. Coral Sea._

"Nyaa nyaa, missed again!" Sims taunted as Sakura bombs rained all around her. More than thirty aircraft from carriers unknown had swarmed her ship and the oiler Neosho, just one of many maneuvers that had begun days before as Sakura ground forces invaded the island of New Guinea, seeking to complete their conquest of Southeast Asia and sever the link between Australia and its allies.

"Someone's feeling optimistic," Commander Hyman growled as his crew did their best to return fire and ward off the attackers. The spunky, star-spangled neko shrugged at him.

"It's not our fault that those planes dived onto Neosho. Not even guns can stop that. For now we just have to stay alive! You can tell they're frustrated, and frustrated enemies make mistakes! I'm sure my sister will be here soon, along with Yorktown and Lexi."

"I never said I didn't admire your optimism," the Commander clarified before engaging in yet another random evasive maneuver to throw off the attacking planes. His crew was seasoned and had taken on land-based Sakura craft before, but these were different. There was something intangible about their flight patterns, something deadly and beautiful, like the red-crowned cranes that called Japan their home.

"What's that, still haven't had enough?" Sims demanded as the strike force turned for them again. She watched them with keen eyes as her ears twitched. "Take that, and that!" She yelled as her AA guns fired and struck one of the bombers down. "Haha, you see! No one is immune from the pranks of the almighty-"

Any further gloating was forestalled as three bombs struck the ship dead on. The shipgirl cried out in pain and anger, dropping to the floor as the ordinance exploded in her engine room. Hyman took a knee and lifted her, his arm under her shoulder. "Damage report Sims, now!"

"Get…everyone to the engine rooms. All hands," she gasped through the pain. "Not much time."

Hyman relayed the orders as sailors scrambled to contain fires and maintain propulsion. With help Sims was soon standing on her own power again, clutching her side and yelling into the radio in an attempt to notify the Union carrier groups of her position and plight. She was in the middle of her third repetition when she suddenly stopped and looked at her commander. "Sims?" He demanded, a visage of dread and sorrow on her permanently mischievous face.

"Hold me, Commander," she pleaded, throwing her arms around his waist as an unholy sound consumed them. In the wake of the battle the fourteen survivors of the Sims would recount their commander's bravery, their shipgirl's spunky and playful nature, and the explosion that launched their ship fifteen feet out of the water before sending it to the bottom of the ocean along with one hundred and seventy nine souls.

* * *

_May 7th, 1942. 23:00 Hours. Coral Sea._

"The tides of war favor us, sister. They brought this to us instead of the enemy," Zuikaku said sadly, descending gracefully from her flight deck to retrieve the two cubes that floated gently in the glassy, black sea. One had been a flat top carrier, the other its operator. The seasoned warrior knew which it was which the moment she touched them. "No…no no no!" She wailed.

"Zuikaku please, we must keep moving!" Shoukaku advised from nearby, able to feel her sister's distress through the bond they had forged from years of training and months of survival under Akagi's regime.

"They swarmed her. So many bombs and torpedoes…she never stood a chance," Zuikaku growled, returning to her ship and spiriting Shouhou's cubes away in her kimono. "She died afraid, screaming, and trying her best to be like us…just like those foxes and their cursed Creator demand!"

"The Union killed her, sister," Shoukaku replied sagely, feeling the spirits howl on the winds. She thought of Nagato, and prayed for the kitsune's guidance.

"And who attacked the Union before sending us off to die?!" Zuikaku yelled, experiencing none of the calm of her sister. It had always been so and they were stronger for it, yin and yang, light and dark, harsh and calm. Zuikaku did not appreciate the fact that such a dynamic extended to their bodies as well, but that was fate.

"We will have our victory in our own time, sister. For now we must destroy the Union carriers in this theater. Only then can we resume our search for her, hopefully this time without siren scouts breathing down our necks. Polish your blade if you must, but do not allow Shouhou's death to consume you. We will honor her in the old way…when there is time. All we can do for now is pray and fight."

Though she bit back bile, Zuikaku heeded her elder sister's words, kneeling on her flight deck and breathing deeply to clear her mind. "Rest in peace, little one. We will avenge you," she finally spoke aloud. She drew her sword, laid it across her lap, and began a soothing ritual of honing the fine edge. It had already tasted Union blood that day and she swore more would come. Around her Zeros, Aichis, and Nakajimas shimmered to life, testament to her unquestioned command of her armament. With each stroke of the whetstone their engines spun up one by one until she was surrounded by the hum of war. Across the water a haunting song played from Shoukaku's wooden flute, joining the industrial rage of her sister. Together the two of them formed a duet, a pledge that come the dawn the Union dogs that had stolen a young life would pay with theirs; the first step on a bloody path that ended with Akagi and Kaga's heads separated from their bodies.

* * *

_May 8th, 1942. 11:00 Hours. Coral Sea._

"I can't shake them!"

"Two Zeros on my tail! How the hell did they get up here so fast?"

"I'm hit, gotta bail!"

"All torpedoes failed to hit!"

"We didn't…we barely scratched them. What the hell is with these flattops?!"

"More fighters, we need to get out of here!"

Zuikaku stood silently and unafraid on her flight deck, mercilessly gunning down Union dive and torpedo bombers. She could sense her own bombing groups drawing closer to the enemy, but they were a distant concern, not yet under fire or in range of the target. That left her and Shoukaku to deal fully with the attacking planes from Lexington and Yorktown. Across the water, her sister sighed sadly.

"You are brave pilots, to try and attack us like this. But you will not find us as susceptible as Shouhou. I will endeavor to make your deaths quick," Shoukaku said calmly. Her Zero formations flew like the cranes that she so loved, arcing and diving in ways that manned fighters simply could not mimic. She lost a handful of aircraft along with her sister, but only those who chose to retreat survived.

"Sister, you're letting them get away! We almost had them!" Zuikaku fumed, her sword drawn.

"Be at ease, sister. They will die all the same when they find no place to return to. My planes have spotted the enemy carriers. Join my formation. We must strike together."

"On it!" Zuikaku replied gleefully, reaching a hand inside the folds of her kimono and palming Shouhou's cubes. "Finally, at long last...you can rest easy."

"It's been a day, sister."

"And she should have never suffered in the first place!" Zuikaku insisted.

"Hmm, that is true. Come, it is time to show the enemy the might of the fifth carrier division."

"I'm right behind you, nee-san. Their wildcats are low. Stay high and we will win this fight before it has even begun…"

* * *

_May 8th, 1942. 11:35 Hours. Coral Sea._

"Wildcats, regroup on this vector here! They've already broken through Lexington's lines! Helmsman, hard to port now! I need damage control teams ready below decks, there are more bombers coming. Vejtasa, was that another kill? You've done marvelously! Keep it up and we will survive this!" Yorktown commanded.

"I'll be out of a job at this rate," Captain Elliot Buckmaster joked, watching the oncoming attack aircraft like a hawk.

"But I'd be so lonely up here then, Captain," Yorktown smiled momentarily.

"By all that's holy…I knew something was wrong. Yorktown, these enemy fighters have no pilots! Why don't you seem surprised?"

"We appear to be facing one of the Sakura's uncrewed carrier divisions. But you have me and Lexington. We will see this day through together. The omen of death flies with us!"

Buckmaster nodded grimly as bombs were dropped, scoring direct hits on their flightdeck. As Yorktown dropped to the floor of the bridge in pain he scooped her up in something of a bridal carry. "On your feet sailor, we're not dead yet."

"I'm still here," she affirmed with thanks in her voice, using his shoulder for support as she evaluated the damage and began directing control teams to affected areas. Buckmaster took over the radio in an attempt to establish contact with the Lexington, who had suffered a deadly pincer attack from Shoukaku's torpedo bombers. After a few minutes of trying he turned to his shipgirl with a grim look on his face. "Captain?"

"We need to assume that we are the only operational carrier left in this theater, Yorktown."

"I understand, sir. Dauntless and Wildcat formations, regroup to repel the attackers!" Yorktown requested, icy fear gripping her as fresh waves of Sakura planes appeared on the horizon. She and Buckmaster stood grimly defiant and prepared for the worse as Hammann's panicked voice could be heard on the radio.

"Yorktown, I can't reach Lexington! There are so many planes, what do we do?!" The young destroyer demanded. "Wait…they're retreating?! I don't believe it! You did it Yorktown! We won!"

"Captain…you should know that I can only sense a handful of returning planes from our strike group. I fear this battle has been a complete loss," Yorktown lamented, having held back the news until an appropriate time. The omen circled above the ship, crying loudly to rally the Union sailors to action as they began damage repair and aircraft retrieval.

"Then why did they retreat?" Buckmaster demanded. "Why not finish us off?"

"I don't know, Captain."

* * *

"Enemy carrier group spotted! It's them!" Maryland reported. She, Colorado, South Dakota, and Tennessee formed the front of Thorson's formation. To the sides were Pennsylvania and Arizona, with West Virginia and California bringing up the rear. Within the protective shell of those battleships rested Yamashiro, the flagship, along with Ark Royal and the various escorts of Thorson's fleet. Yuudachi, Yukikaze, and Shigure had each shown affinity for Penny, Arizona, and Yamashiro respectively, so Thorson allowed those destroyers to shadow their battleships of preference. Cleveland, Indy, and Portland, along with Kasumi, Downes, Laffey, and Javelin, slotted into the formation wherever needed, though Thorson preferred Downes and Laffey just behind his vanguard given their offensive capability. Far in the distance he could see Zeros circling above the two carriers and their escorts like hawks waiting to strike.

"Ark, get your planes in the air now! Cleveland, you have command of the AA defense. South Dakota and all Colorado class ships, your priority is defending us from air attack with those fancy new guns of yours. All ships fire at will. Target the enemy carriers!" Thorson commanded. As battle roars went up from his fleet and the thunder of guns sounded at Coral Sea, Yamashiro slipped her hand into his.

"It is the crane sisters, Shoukaku and Zuikaku," she informed him softly. "They are peerless warriors who rival the might of Akagi and Kaga. I believe we will be victorious today but if not…know that I have never known a greater peace than waking next to you each morning nor a greater pleasure than making love to you each night."

"Two good reasons not to die here then," Thorson agreed solemnly, watching through his binoculars as a splash of shells began to rain down on the enemy formation. "We got lucky."

"Tono-sama?" Yamashiro asked for his meaning, deploying her scout plane to circle the fleet while her forward cannons joined in the barrage.

"They're sending up bomber formations now. Whatever they were doing before now it wasn't scouting. We may have caught them unawares. Ark, ready yourself! We have visitors!"

"I see them, Knight Commander!" The carrier affirmed, taking careful aim with her rifle as the lead group of screening Zeros came into range. Heavy flak and machine gun fire erupted from Thorson's battleships and cruisers, tearing into the aircraft as they began evasive maneuvers. "Oh…you have some skill," Ark declared, sending a screen of P-40's at the lead bomber elements. The attack of heavy aircraft with their .50 caliber guns sent the enemy scattering like a flock of birds, salvaging their airgroups at the cost of a bombing run. "Let's see how you handle this…"

* * *

"What? That's impossible!" Zuikaku raged. "Sister, how did they do that?!"

"Look not with your eyes. Feel the flow of battle, Zuikaku. We are not fighting Dauntless or Wildcats. As though the incoming shell fire was not enough of an indication…we have been taken upon by the Knight of the Union." Even Shoukaku could not maintain total composure as a barrage from the enemy broke apart above them, raining down small explosive clusters on one of their escort ships. The drone caught fire and exploded, leaving naught but a cube and wreckage in its wake and another kill for Tennessee.

"I don't need my eyes to tell me that if we don't disable some of those heavy guns we're doomed. They can see us, Shoukaku-nee!"

"Not for long, sister. I did not want to show this hand to the enemy so soon, but we will not survive the day without it. We will subject them to the dance of the cranes."

Zuikaku grinned viciously, summoning more aircraft and recalling her remaining ones in flight. "You got lucky against Kaga, Knight. I don't care how many strange aircraft or guns you possess. A blind giant is nothing more than a larger target."

Across the battlefield, as Thorson's battlegroup closed in on the crane sisters, a sinister song began to play accompanied by thick fog. Within seconds Thorson's ships were cut off from one another, moving forward with zero visibility. The Commander took a call from Kasumi.

"Commander, Foo says that the sisters are planning a major attack through the mists. But they remain in their positions."

"Kasumi, you're a lifesaver," Thorson replied, hearing her pleasant giggling over the radio before he sent orders to his entire fleet. "Tennessee, South Dakota, move aside. Laffey?"

"Hmm? The song makes Laffey sleepy."

"Well wake up and use your weapon, now! Fire at their last known position!" Thorson commanded. "All vanguard ships, prepare to fire."

"The voices are back again," Laffey commented softly as the front of her ship morphed and a massive cannon emerged from her front turrets and bridge. "But they say silly siren things. Laffey is not afraid of them anymore. They are just feeling angry their power is being used for good, yes yes. Firing now. Have fun, please."

* * *

Across the mist-shrouded waves, Zuikaku and Shoukaku were on the precipice of commanding their aircraft to descend out of the fog in kamikaze strikes. The younger of the crane sisters felt the grip on her sword tighten as her body responded to something unknown, something evil. "Sister, do you sense that?" She demanded urgently.

"Yes, Zuikaku. I am reminded of that foul sanctuary," Shoukaku agreed. Slowly a rumbling and strange light grew at the position of the enemy, a threatening sound like a slumbering beast being woken. "Sister, call off your attack now."

"What?! But we-"

"Maneuver and shield yourself, now!" Shoukaku ordered as a massive ball of energy hissed across the water, parted the fog, boiled the oceans, and vaporized a portion of their screening force that rested between the two carriers. Through the gap in the fog, a hail of large and small caliber shells followed, lashing out at them as Thorson's group gained ground by the second. Between his impressive number of dreadnaughts and Downes' belt fed cannons the ships accompanying the crane sisters were slaughtered, their empty hulls leaving behind several cubes ready to be snatched up as a prize. Shoukaku grimaced and closed her eyes. "Zuikaku, we are leaving now."

"But sister!"

"There is no sense in drawing the enemy's blood if they kill you in the process. We have claimed our revenge for Shouhou. It is enough. Come, if we are swift the foxes may even believe us destroyed.

"Damnit...Damnit!" Zuikaku yelled, nevertheless sheathing her blade and recalling all her aircraft so that she could maneuver at full capability. "One day I'll come back for you, Knight. I'm ready, nee-san. Let's get out of here."

At her younger sister's agreement, Shoukaku put her flute to her lips again. Aboard the Kasumi, the young fox girl shivered as an oppressive spirit seemed to descend upon the battlefield, turning the diffuse fog into a spiraling storm centered around the enemy carriers. When it finally cleared, naught was left but the four cubes from their escorts as they fled north towards the Solomon islands. Thorson was left scratching his head, and on the cusp of ordering a scouting and pursuit mission when the radio crackled to life.

"This…Lexington…Captain Sherman. Heavy…assistance needed…"

"Yamashiro?"

"Hai, tono-sama?" The shrine maiden replied as adrenaline slowly left her body. The battle had been so brief she almost didn't know what to do.

"Do you think we have a chance of catching them?"

"As much chance as capturing a wild crane, tono-sama," she gave her evaluation. He nodded.

"Alright then. All ships adjust to a new heading, southwest. Akashi?"

"Nyaa?"

"Looks like today you're going to be the star of the show," he declared grimly, wondering just how much damage Zuikaku and Shoukaku had managed to inflict before his arrival. The minty kitty, however, could not have been happier.

"Akashi is prepared to be the hero, nyaa! Make way for Akashi!"

* * *

_May 8th, 1942. 14:00 Hours. Coral Sea._

"Lexi, Lexi, you gotta get up! We have to leave!" Hammann cried, trying desperately to lift the injured shipgirl from the floor of her bridge as the ship burned around them. Flooding and fires had wracked the vessel and the crew of Hammann's ship was doing their best to evacuate the sailors of the Lexington before the worst.

"I can't…" the pink-haired beauty whispered weakly. "My crew, and Admiral Wags…get them to safety, little one."

"Noooo! I can't lose you too! Sims is…Sims is already…" As Hammann cried into Lexington's shoulder, watched over sadly by Captain Frederick Sherman, a new voice hailed them over the radio.

"Union carrier group, this is Union Commander Andrew Thorson. We have a repair ship with us. Advise as to the Lexington's position, over?"

"Tell Akashi where she is needed, nyaa!" An overexcited female voice added, causing Hammann's ears to twitch madly. Sherman snatched up his radio receiver.

"Say again, did you say Union?"

"Affirmative. Is this Captain Sherman?"

"Affirmative, Commander. Lexington has been badly wounded and we are preparing to abandon ship. If you have ships, my crew needs places to evacuate. Relaying our coordinates now."

* * *

"I know they say not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but I've never seen one like this," Captain Sherman murmured as a veritable flotilla arrived to his rescue. It looked as though someone had pulled the Spanish Armada forward in time, with battleships galore pulling up alongside his ship and pumping whatever water they could onto the decks. Cruisers and destroyers without crew navigated smoothly to safe areas and evacuated his men, while a single Sakura repair ship tethered herself to the side of the Lexington and a horde of small white-haired…girls rushed aboard his ship. The lead mechanic and Akashi barked orders to the bulins.

"Fires first!"

"Buli!"

"Then flooding!"

"Buli!"

"And shut down the gas lines and motors! One spark and we all go boom! Akashi smells gas, nyaa!"

"Buli!"

"For the glory of Shikikan, nyaa! We will send them the repair bill later!" Akashi declared, dispatching the chief bulin to oversee her troops while the minty kitty scampered through twisted corridors and flaming decks to finally reach the bridge. Along the way she found a cocker spaniel, collecting the little dog with a look of disgust on her face. "Akashi is no Shiratsuyu-class, nyaa. But you are too cute to die here."

A loud knocking stirred Sherman and Hammann from their vigil over Lexington as an unknown catgirl with light green hair and a large metal sword barged onto the bridge, immediately depositing Admiral Wags with the Captain. "Here, take your puppy, nyaa! Akashi detests normal dogs even more than shipgirl dogs!"

"Who the hell are you? I'll claw you!" Hammann spat back.

"Oooh, Akashi can see you have good taste, Union girl. But now it is time for you to stand aside. You have no rigging and are not a repair ship, nyaa."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged, nyaa. Now stop being silly and let Akashi follow the orders of Shikikan Thorson to save this pretty lady!" The neko demanded. "Just because you have fake cat ears does not mean that Akashi will…nyaa?"

"Owowow, get off me!" Hammann yelped as Akashi grabbed her by the white-furred ears. The Sakura boat backed off a pace with an amazed look on her face, turning on her rigging's radio.

"Yamashiro, Yukikaze, Asashio, Arashio, get to the bridge of this boat now, nyaa! You must see this!"

* * *

"Half of this boat is still on fire! Why do you need Yukikaze the Great to be…n-n-nanoda? She…she's one of us! Nanoda!" The slim destroyer exclaimed as she got her first real look at Hammann.

"I like her outfit. It's very cute," Arashio added.

"Yeah, she looks like a real Union maid!" Asashio said.

"All of you must remain composed. We represent Shikikan Thorson who, as you may recall, went against Union high command to keep us all safe! Now help tend to the wounded carrier. Akashi, what can we do for you?" Yamashiro took command of the situation, hoping Thorson would approve of her actions. The Commander himself was still aboard the Yamashiro, overseeing the rescue and damage control operations with South Dakota and West Virginia.

"Akashi needs a cube, stat," the repair ship demanded. Yamashiro reached into her kimono and withdrew five cubes. Four they had acquired in their fight with the cranes, the other had been snatched from the water by Javelin who caught a twinkle on the waves during their transit. As soon as that cube saw the light of day, Hammann leapt forward and snatched it from Yamashiro. Yukikaze was about to blast her with her rigging when the Union cat began sobbing and cradling the cube to her chest.

"T-thank you," she sobbed, not caring that Sakura had delivered such a treasure to her. "Sisterrr!"

With silent, sad glances, Yamashiro passed a drone ship cube over to Akashi. With the help of Arashio and Asashio they began to nurse Lexington under the curious and skeptical gaze of the ship's Captain. Meanwhile Yamashiro embraced Hammann as Yukikaze rested a comforting hand on the girl.

"We are here for you, little one. Us cats need to stick together even in war. What was your sister's name?" She asked kindly.

"S-Sims. She liked pranks," Hammann sobbed, not able to resist Yamashiro's soft and warm embrace for long. The shrine maiden seemed to innately understand how to soothe her feline ears.

"Yukikaze the Great would have liked to meet this cat, nanoda," the Sakura destroyer remarked sadly. Around them the amount of smoke billowing from the Lexington slowly abated, easing Akashi's task of keeping the carrier girl stable. After about half an hour of effort from the bulin crews, the ship was declared safe and functional enough to limp back to port. But all involved acknowledged that it would be a long time before Lady Lex would fly again. With the immediate crisis averted and Yorktown nearby, the situation stabilized enough for Thorson, accompanied by South Dakota, to board the Lexington and seek out his girls. When he finally reached the bridge he happened upon Akashi tending to a woman with beautiful, flowing pink hair and Yamashiro cradling a white-haired Union shipgirl to her bosom. Strangest of all was the ship's Captain, who stood there with a grateful look on his face and a cocker spaniel in his arms. Thorson couldn't help a smile as South Dakota barked at the dog in an attempt to communicate.

"Captain Sherman, I presume?" Thorson asked, extending his hand. The man shifted the dog to one arm and offered his.

"And you must be Commander Thorson. While I feel the need to demand an explanation of…everything, it can wait until Lexi is back on her feet."

"Captain…" the carrier girl smiled weakly at him. "You're still here."

"Where else would I be?" He demanded. "How are you feeling?"

"She is stable, nyaa, but you should not be pressing her for a long time. Akashi is surprised you survived at all. Zuikaku and Shoukaku are not known for mercy, nyaa," the minty kitty observed.

"So it was them?" Lexington whispered, looking out at the smoke shrouded sky. "That would explain a lot. I lost…so many wonderful pilots." A tear slipped from her eyes as Thorson tapped Akashi on the shoulder. She hugged his leg and received ample praise for her work.

"Akashi, turn one of those cubes into shards," he ordered. The neko went to work immediately with her tools as all looked on, wondering what Thorson was up to. He nodded to Yamashiro and then Sherman. "Captain, I'll be up front with you. I'm probably considered a traitor by Rear Admiral Spruance and High Command. But I'm also a scientist so if you wouldn't mind I'd like your help with an experiment, one that I hope will spare your pilots in the future. I already told Spruance he can kill me later, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Who the hell are you, Commander?" Sherman demanded, causing South Dakota to step forward.

"He is my Commander. Listen to him," she said simply, summoning forth her rigging within the enclosed space. Her shields looked even more powerful in a cramped environment, and she was pleased to see that Pennsylvania's little trick seemed to work well. When Akashi handed the shards to Thorson he held them in his palm and knelt at Lexington's side.

"How are you feeling, Lexington?" He asked.

"I have been better, Commander. Thank you for your timely rescue today. It appears I will be in your debt going forward."

"Don't worry about that, just…" Thorson took a deep breath as he tried to explain to her what he would otherwise do himself. "Think about Captain Sherman for a moment, alright? Think about the bond of command the two of you share. Do any of these shards call out to you when you do that?"

Arashio and Asashio watched spellbound as the carrier contemplated his request and eventually pointed to two of them. He nodded, pocketing the remainder and extending those shards to Sherman. "And what should I do with these?" He wondered, putting down his dog who immediately waddled over to South Dakota and sought some attention from her. She was more than happy to pick him up and snuggle him in Sherman's stead.

"If I'm right, when Lexington accepts these from you the two of you will form a bond and she will be granted rigging. With training she will be able to summon and pilot her own aircraft, as well as better maneuver and 'feel' her ship. I've never really tried this with anyone else before, but I see no reason you couldn't have a shipgirl with rigging on a crewed vessel. Maybe that would be even more powerful than my own carrier? I don't know."

"Then I'll pass," Sherman declared, throwing a worried look at Lexington. "She's been through enough."

"Captain…please?" She protested. "The losses today were too great."

After worrying his hands together a moment, Sherman accepted the shards from Thorson. After Akashi, Yamashiro, and the others, a couple glowing pieces of siren tech were the least strange thing to happen that day. He held them out to her. "Well?"

"Hehe, I gladly accept," Lexington affirmed. When she touched them a faint glow surrounded her body, returning color to her cheeks and healing several visible scratches and bruises on her body. Without needing any provocation from Thorson or her captain, a long bore rifle appeared in Lexi's hand. A long ribbon in the motif of a tarmac hung from it, and a pair of cute secondary batteries formed at her hips. A finishing touch came in the form of her command tower, which now served as a hairpiece. With Sherman's help she planted her rifle butt on the floor of the bridge and stood again. Thorson smiled faintly at the look of relief on Sherman's face. It was heartening to see that not all Union shipgirls had suffered as Penny and Tennessee had.

"Lexi, you alright?" Sherman demanded.

"In spite of the state of my ship, it is safe to say I have never been better," the carrier laughed delightedly. "Once I am repaired and can test this new power we must tell the others of this!"

"Well Commander Thorson, I don't know what sort of beef you have with Admiral Spruance, but you're alright in my book. Thank you for saving my ship…and my comrade."

"Akashi will send you the bill, nyaa!"

"Akashi will do nothing of the sort," Thorson corrected.

"Then Akashi will ban Shikikan from the onsen!"

"Then Akashi will not get as many snuggles, kisses, and ear scratches as she wishes," Thorson bargained. After a moment of consideration, Akashi offered her oversized sleeve to Captain Sherman.

"It's been a pleasure, nyaa~!"

With raised brows and a smile born of relief, Sherman shook it. The improved mood on the bridge did not last as Hammann finally spoke up, glaring at Thorson through tears of despair. "You! How could you?" She wailed. "Why didn't...why didn't you come sooner? Why didn't you save my sister?!"


	56. Chapter 56

"Hey, what's a gal like you doing somewhere like this?" Thorson joked lightly, finding California on prisoner guard duty when he arrived with a tray of food for Jintsuu. She smiled brightly at his appearance, standing to salute briefly as he drew close.

"I never hear you talk like that to my sister," California teased, resting a hand on his forearm. "It's cause I'm cuter, right?!"

He acknowledged her not so subtle play with a smile. "I'm not going to say anything that would get me killed, but you are cute. Maybe it's the same reason Houston feels so comfortable around Fredrick, they have the same home," the Commander postulated. "Us California types need to stick together all the way out here."

"Hey, what's with that tone Commander? We won the fight," California recalled, tilting her head as Thorson frowned. She didn't know him very well yet, and wouldn't have claimed to understand him as her sister seemed to, but it was apparent enough that he was a good man. That alone made it worth checking up on him.

"Veni, Vidi, Vici," Thorson murmured in reply.

"What's that?" California wondered in her usual buoyant voice. Like the sunshine of her namesake, she was hard to bring down.

"The words of Julius Caesar, I came, I saw, I conquered. I feel like we got the first two done and then…got stuck picking up the pieces. What an absolute mess. Sims was destroyed, Hammann is distraught, Lexington is out of commission for months at this rate, Yorktown is damaged, and worst of all those two carriers got away from us."

"I suppose we did miss out on the conquering bit, but we did save Lexington!" California reasoned happily. Thorson nodded.

"You're right, I just can't get her face out of my head. If we had left a little earlier…"

"You don't know that's true, Commander. I can't claim to know what it's like to lose your sister, but Hammann wasn't fair to you. Do you want to talk about it somewhere private?"

"No it's…it's not because of you," Thorson clarified quickly as California frowned. "I should give Jintsuu her meal and you should take some time to be with Tennessee and the others. Thank you though, I might take you up on that offer later."

"It would be good to spend some time with them all together. You're sure you'll be alright by yourself? I hear from the Sakura she's a skilled fighter," California worried. Thorson patted his hip. "I see, I see! Alright then Commander, I'm off!"

"Uh, Cali?"

"Yes?" She asked, seemingly happy again given he'd referred to her by a nickname.

"The mess is that way," he gestured over his shoulder with his head. A faint blush graced her cheeks.

"Right, right. This Sakura hull layout is super disorienting. Oh well, maybe I'll be flagship next time? I hear there are...benefits to that," she simpered as she walked by him. Thorson coughed loudly. "Don't be too surprised, Commander. Everyone talks, and Yamashiro says only good things. Besides as you said, I'm a California girl. You can share the sun and the surf…why not love?"

With that proposition the blonde battleship took her leave with a confident sway of her hips. Thorson couldn't fault her easy-going nature, and it bolstered him for what was to come next. "That's definitely one way to look at it. Wonder how our most headstrong prisoner is doing today?"

As the door to the otherwise unused crew quarters opened, Thorson found her easily enough, her bright blue fur and elegant, suggestive clothing standing out against the drab background as she rested on a cot with her back against the wall. She turned her eyes to him but didn't move.

"Human…"

"No, I'm not here to mock you. I'm here to feed you," he preempted her casually, strolling over to her chosen bed and resting her tray at the foot of it. She gave the shepherd's pie a scathing glance.

"And yet you somehow managed both anyway," she murmured.

"It's the same thing we all ate upstairs. Take it or leave it," he grunted.

"Why did you come here?"

"So that my fleet could have some time together without having to spare someone to watch over your obstinate ass," Thorson provided. "What, you think I came down here to gloat about how we stumbled upon the first true carrier action in history and did nothing more than damage control?"

Jintsuu glared his way but said nothing, satisfied that he was not there to play games. She eyed the gun on his hip, but his eyes followed her own and she moved to begin eating her dinner instead. For barbaric cuisine that looked like someone had vomited onto a plate, it did not taste horrible. She found that distressing. "Are you seriously going to-"

"Yes. You think I haven't seen someone try to use a fork and knife as a weapon before?"

"Yes," she called his bluff with a cocked brow.

"Whatever, I'm sure the same country that bayonets newborns is capable of using a fork to kill me." Thorson was not prepared for Jintsuu to take the dull knife she'd been given between her fingers and hurl it at him like a kunai. He just barely managed to duck out of the way, rolling to his feet with his pistol out. The look on her face was somehow more furious than he'd ever seen before, and he knew he'd provoked her more than once.

"I am not like them!" She screamed. "I am not! Insinuate such things again and I will surely kill you even if I die in the process. Akagi did not burden herself as she did for the sake of a game. She delivered us from that rot!"

"Into the waiting arms of the sirens," Thorson spat, meeting her fury. "And my friends and comrades died for her 'honor'. Why do you still do their bidding then?"

"So that when our empire is the only empire, the people will see who truly delivered the Sakura to its most glorious victory. And if honor means nothing, you did not have to fight," Jintsuu mocked him. Thorson cocked his firearm.

"Where does honor end and love of America begin? Where does my desire to kill every last siren fall in your estimation of honor? The decision to bloody my country was the decision that sealed Akagi's fate. Keep serving her and you'll find only an honorless, nameless grave waiting for you."

Jintsuu was no doubt ready with another scathing retort when the rusty hinges of the door to the crew quarters betrayed whoever was trying to make a stealthy entry into their presence. Thorson spun on his heel, keeping his pistol trained on Jintsuu, though he quickly changed his target to the unknown entity that had frozen in place, seeming to have realized the gig was up.

"Shoot it! Shoot it now, Shikikan!" Jintsuu screeched.

"Since when am I Shikikan to you?" He demanded as a scantily clad, cloaked body of chocolate skin and white war paint seemed to consider its options, the cowl of its hunting cloak missing one very important piece: the head it was supposed to shelter. Despite the missing head, the garment was a thing of simple beauty, a deep, earthen color with white trim and red, triangular markings on the outside. It sported a brown furred cowl around the shoulders and the inside was done in white and teal, evoking a sea-hawk or some other bird of prey. Jintsuu was more than capable of answering his question as to her sudden shift of allegiance.

"Since we are in the presence of a demon! I know which side I'm on when it's the living versus the dead!" Jintsuu declared fearfully as laughter rang from just outside the doorway. The body's second arm finally came into view as it adopted a non-hostile stance, standing before them with hand on hip. Held comfortably within that position was its head, a beautiful face with ruby eyes, ashen hair, more white warpaint, and deep copper skin. Her long ponytail hung to the floor, and the position of her head made it impossible for Thorson not to notice the curve of her undergarment's straps that circled high on her hips and framed her trim abdomen. If South Dakota was made in the image of some sort of matron or female chieftain, the Indian woman before him could only be summed up in three words: primal sex appeal. Even Thorson couldn't help a shiver of fear as the mouth opened and spoke in an upbeat voice far too similar to California's to be real.

"Finally found you, hunter! When are we going after those cranes?"

Thorson turned his head slightly, glancing down at her head. "I'm sorry, what now?"

"Those two carriers that attacked us, when are we going after them? You're the guy who's been doing all the fun stuff with us lately, right? I know South Dakota is here too," the unknown woman, who he supposed had to be a shipgirl, explained. Thorson pursed his lips and blew out a breath as he tried to come up with some sort of answer. He was 'saved' by Kasumi and Cleveland, who could be heard in the hallway just outside.

"Are you sure about this, Kasumi?" The light cruiser asked. "A monster on board?"

"Foo is quite certain she is already with Shikikan; we are almost there," the snowy fox insisted, causing their footfalls to change from a brisk walk to a run until Cleveland barged through the doorway with guns drawn. She immediately lowered them and smiled at the new addition.

"Yo Minnie! What the heck are you doing here? Decided to join the good guys and be a Knight of the Sea?" The strawberry blonde tomboy inquired animatedly as Kasumi chuckled happily, waving to Thorson.

"What a scary ship! Kasumi is glad she doesn't seem hostile. How do you do that thing with your head?"

Minneapolis' disembodied head rolled its eyes. "Cleveland, Hunters and Knights are completely different classes, but I sure wouldn't mind fighting with you if you work for this guy."

"Ah yes, I work under- with! I work with Commander Thorson!" Cleveland yelped, mortified at her own freudian slip as Jintsuu finally calmed down enough to return to her dinner, silently shaking her head and going about the motions of staying alive.

"And the little foxy?" Minnie wondered.

"Oh, this little cutie is Kasumi! She's actually the owner of one of the destroyers out there escorting you lot back to Australia. Wait…how did you get aboard anyway?"

"I swam," the Huntress offered as though it were obvious. "What, like it's that hard?"

"Commander, can we just give her rigging already?" Cleveland laughed.

"Cleveland, I can't just go around stealing shipgirls from their respective captains," Thorson protested.

"Why not?" Kasumi wondered. "They seem to like you better."

"Ah...ok," Thorson said in lieu of a proper reply. "So you're Minneapolis then? New Orleans class?"

"And she's the black sheep by a country mile," Cleveland added. "No idea how Astoria and the rest came out so normal while she went full Indian, but the thing with the head is cool, right?"

"Cool is one word to describe it," Thorson agreed. "Minneapolis, your ship and crew?"

"Won't miss me a bit. I don't blame them though, mind you. The whole head body disconnect never went over well with them. They never said it to my face but bad omen, you know?"

"What sort of omen involves you losing your head?" Thorson demanded, slowly lowering his weapon and returning it to its resting place at his hip.

"Who knows!" Minnie shrugged. "Also what do you mean I lost my head? It's right here. I'd never lose track of something so important," the Huntress insisted, pointing at her cranium with her free hand. Mildly conditioned to 'Indian humor' by South Dakota's membership in his fleet, Thorson took the joke in stride.

"I can see that. I'll still have to radio the Minneapolis. Cleveland, any chance you could watch her?" Thorson requested, pointing at Jintsuu. The cruiser fashioned a sharp salute and flashed a winning smile.

"Anytime, Commander! Just promise me we can spend a bit of time together in the baths when we get back?" She requested, the barest hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"I'd like that," he assured her as Minneapolis shifted her head to her other hand and cocked a brow at them. Kasumi giggled.

"Foo, you are not allowed to peek! Adults deserve privacy when they're in love!"

"Seems a certain Knight has forsaken her vows?" Minneapolis teased her suddenly flustered comrade.

"You know what, don't knock it until you try it!" She insisted. Minnie tapped a finger against her lips.

"Maybe I'll do just that sometime? My cubes seem interested. You mean mating, right? Like animals?"

"That was only the second time!" Cleveland screeched. Minneapolis seemed unfazed.

"Huh, I guess I'll figure the rest out later then. Good to see you, Cleveland. Things are getting crazy out there…too many foxes, rabbits, and cranes to hunt. Oh, don't worry little one," Minneapolis insisted, noticing that Kasumi promptly hid behind Thorson as she mentioned the hunting of foxes. "You're with us, right?"

"She is, Minneapolis," Thorson replied seriously.

"Then you're safe with me. Shall we?"

"And what if I told you that even if we were to abandon our escort duty immediately and head north on their last known heading that we'd never catch them? Two Shoukaku-class carriers can outrun Penny and the other battleships," Thorson explained.

"But you're going to go after them someday, right?" Minneapolis asked.

"Of course."

"Then I'll be working with you," she concluded, not seeming to care that he had the final say in the matter.

"Cleveland?" Thorson requested her perspective.

"The more the merrier if you ask me!"

Thorson nodded. "Alright, let's go then."

* * *

After a surprisingly amicable conversation with the captain of the Minneapolis, who wished his shipgirl the best of luck at her new post without any semblance of complaint, Thorson conferred a shard to her, securing her rigging. It was unique as far as he could tell, not attaching to her body anywhere. Instead she held a compact version of her hull, turrets and all, as some sort of imposing battering ram or underslung cannon. She explained that it would make it easier to hunt. He saw no reason to doubt her. After informing her that he would be saving the remaining three cubes he possessed from the battle's aftermath until returning to base, Minneapolis was dismissed to go introduce herself to her new comrades. She shifted her head so she could shake his hand, smiling up at him. From the close distance he could see that some sort of metallic plate with unknown runes covered her neck. He much preferred that to whatever else might have been possible. Her hand was warm and her handshake firm.

"Welcome to the fleet, Minneapolis."

"Pleasure, Commander Thorson. I'll be off then," she replied calmly, striding off the bridge with light steps for a heavy cruiser. He supposed the hunter gig wasn't just for show, patting Kasumi on the head as she departed for her own ship as well. He'd only taken but a few minutes to peruse naval charts and maps of the area, contemplating his next move, when Yamashiro screamed so loudly that he figured half the fleet heard it. Thorson didn't stop sprinting until he skidded into the mess hall, finding Yamashiro cowering in the corner as Minneapolis looked around in confusion amidst a disrupted post-dinner cleanup. Yuugure and the other kitchen staff were taking shelter behind Fredrick, who had his firearm pointed at Minnie.

"At ease, Mr. Miles, she's with us," Thorson assured him as Yamashiro sobbed and rushed to his side.

"T-t-tono-sama! She…she…save me! Save me please!"

"Hey, it's alright, you're fine, nothing's going to happen to you!" Thorson insisted softly, allowing her to seek shelter in his arms. As he stroked her ears gently, something he knew was greatly comforting to her; he addressed Fredrick in a commanding tone.

"Mr. Miles, tell me what happened here."

"Yes sir," the cook nodded. "That…thing walked in here, introduced itself as Minneapolis, and all hell broke loose sir. It's alright you three," he added as Hatsuharu, Yuugure, and Shiratsuyu all tried to hide behind his far too skinny frame. "She's not made any threatening moves or anything, sir. Unless of course you consider standing here with her head in her hand to be threatening."

"Yamashiro?" Thorson requested her side of the story.

"I just…there's something about her. She's going to kill me!" The shrine maiden insisted, burying her face in his shoulder. Thorson met Minneapolis' eyes as she lifted her head to her neck. The two pieces of her body connected with a small spark, like metal on metal.

"I mean her no harm, Commander," the cruiser insisted, looking just as worried as Thorson felt. Yamashiro was murmuring the same word over and over again.

"S-Surigao. Surigao. Surigao!"

"Isn't that…isn't that the name of a strait in the Philippines?" Hatsuharu squeaked from behind Miles as Minneapolis took a seat on the nearest available bench, offering as non-threatening a profile as she could manage. Yuugure nodded in agreement with her sister.

"It is," Thorson concurred. "But no battles have been fought there, at least not in this war. Yamashiro?"

"She's going to kill me, tono-sama. Please!" Yamashiro pleaded. He forced her chin up gently, looking into her fearful, crimson eyes.

"Send out a pulse to your ship," he whispered. "Link with me."

"H-hai, tono-sama," Yamashiro agreed, following his orders. Thorson grunted as it felt like he was kicked in the stomach by a bull. The calm mess hall of the Yamashiro was gone. Instead it was full of smoke and sparks. She was missing. Sprinting above deck, Thorson's blood ran cold. He could see West Virginia, Maryland, Tennessee, California, Pennsylvania, Portland, and Minneapolis leading a veritable armada of allied ships. Around him, ship after ship of the Sakura Empire was slaughtered before his eyes in a hail of gunfire and torpedoes.

"That's not…wait…" he muttered to himself, staring out at two of the battleships he knew best. "That's not how they fight at all." He blinked and suddenly the deck around him was swarming with Sakura sailors engaging in damage control and attempting to fight back against insurmountable odds. Not knowing what else to do and finding himself unable to communicate with or even physically touch any of them, he continued onward and upward to the bridge. He found her there, hugging her knees to her chest as she waited for death. Outside he could see her sister ship, the Fusou, broken in twain and sinking. Another destroyer he knew, the Shigure, slipped away from the battlefield, destined to be the sole survivor. His heart threatened to leap from his chest and shatter his ribs. The Commander dropped to his knees and held her close. "I'm here, I'm here Yamashiro. This isn't real. Come back to me!"

"T-tono-s-sama?" She stammered, drying her eyes and looking up at him. Their world was upended as shells began to slam into the ship below. The screams of men and the smell of burning gunpowder were everywhere.

"We need to leave, Yamashiro. We need to leave now!" Thorson shouted, closing his eyes and thinking as hard as he could of the peaceful mess hall back in his own world, back at Coral Sea.

"Hai, tono-sama," she eventually whispered. "Please take me away from here!" As the horrific figment of war began to dissolve into mist around him, Thorson noticed a simple naval calendar hanging on the wall of the bridge.

"By God…"

* * *

"Commander! Commander Thorson?!"

"Yamashiro-san, please wake up!"

"What did you do to them?"

"I did nothing! They did it themselves!"

A groggy Commander Thorson slowly swam back to the surface of his own mind, gasping for breath. He found himself on the ground, holding Yamashiro tightly to him. He checked for a pulse and found one there, strong and steady. With a sigh of relief he waved Fredrick and the others off, assuring them they were alright. The young man could not contain his curiosity.

"What did you see, sir?"

"October 25th, 1944," Thorson breathed heavily. "Yamashiro and several other ships of the Sakura navy were sunk by Minneapolis, Tennessee, and a ton of other Union ships. Hey, you're back, we're safe, you're safe," Thorson added, diverting his attention to Yamashiro as her eyes fluttered open. "But something was wrong. Penny and Tenn weren't fighting normally. The Yamashiro was crewed by a full complement. I don't…I have no idea what the hell is going on but it was one hell of a realistic hallucination. I could smell the blood and the smoke. I thought I was going to choke on it."

"Dear Lord Jesus protect us," Miles implored, making the sign of the cross over his body. "Commander, are you saying there's another war?!"

"N-no, it was the same war. It had to be. I just don't…what's today's date? It's May 10th, 1942 right? We're escorting Lexington and Yorktown to Australia for repairs, right?"

"Yes sir, we are," Miles confirmed.

"Alright, thank God," Thorson breathed easier, stroking Yamashiro's short, black hair.

"So what happened, Commander? Did I really kill her?" Minneapolis wondered from the background, earning her a nervous look from Shiratsuyu.

"Not in this world…" a haunting, quiet voice came from the doorway. The rest of the fleet had returned to their ships after dinner, but Kasumi had returned. "The burst of spiritual energy, it was blinding. I came as soon as I could, Shikikan. Foo was very worried about you and Yamashiro. He says you saw another world, another time. Kasumi is jealous of Yamashiro-sama, to have such a powerful cube within her…"

"Hey little foxy, can you come here for a minute? You look pale. Well, more pale than when I first met you," Minneapolis insisted, her keen senses picking up on Kasumi's weakness. The Sakura destroyer willingly accepted the support. "Tell me what you saw, anything!"

"You certainly are quite the huntress," Kasumi whispered. "It was only a glimpse, but I'm glad I am not your enemy."

"I'm not your enemy either, Sakura shrine maiden. We serve the same Commander now," Minneapolis insisted as Thorson helped Yamashiro to her feet. Far too many gears were turning in his head. It made no sense. Fusou and Yamashiro had been around Penny and the others for months with no adverse effects. He shut his eyes tight and grimaced, willing himself to think of anything.

"The sirens…" he whispered. "Yamashiro?"

"Yes, Andrew?" she breathed.

"When you fled the Sanctuary. When they…did those things to you. What did you see? Forgive me."

"I do forgive you, always," she assured him, a tear slipping from behind her closed eyelids and all the onlookers in the room dared not move a muscle. "It was a Nightmare, tono-sama, the end of all things. Without you, I would have been made its instrument. Endless histories passed before my eyes, all of them ending in ruin."

"Fredrick, see them to their quarters if you would? Minneapolis, can you stay aboard one of the other ships tonight?" Thorson ordered quietly.

"Not a problem sir, I'm sorry," the cruiser apologized. He waved her off.

"Don't be. It's been a long time since the sirens made a mistake. Thank you."

Minneapolis looked between him and Kasumi for a moment. The small, fox-like destroyer nodded at her unasked question. "Well, I guess you hunt even greater prey than I. I was right to join you. Goodnight, Commander. Goodnight, Yamashiro."

"G-goodnight," she managed, though Thorson could still feel her shiver as Minneapolis strode from the room along with Kasumi. The rest followed after and the two of them were left alone.

"Here," Thorson insisted, picking Yamashiro up in his arms and beginning the short walk to the Captain's cabin that they shared for the voyage. "Just take it easy…"

With a bit of his help, Yamashiro was able to shake off her trauma and prepare herself for bed. When Thorson joined her, she immediately wrapped her naked body around his, burying her head in the crook of his neck in an attempt to block out the rest of the world save his heat and scent. Though his body reacted as any man's might, he let it be and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head as her chest pressed against his. "I was so scared, tono-sama."

"I know. I was too."

"Thank you for your faith in me, for letting me be your flagship and trusting me to fight."

"You're welcome, Yamashiro. You earned it," he insisted with a whisper, his breath tickling the fur of her ears.

"And thank you for loving me," she added, bringing her tail across their bodies and tickling his stomach.

"Now that you definitely don't need to be thanking me for," he insisted as she finally reached up to kiss him on the lips.

"Please, tono-sama. I want to forget all this," she requested timidly. With a silent nod Thorson rolled over so that she was beneath him. Swearing silently that he would never allow her to fall into siren claws again, Thorson began tending to Yamashiro's body as they drove away the awful things they'd both seen. When they finally drifted off to sleep, slicked with sweat and utterly satiated, a pleasant and calm 'tono-sama' finally set his heart at ease.


	57. Chapter 57

"Waaa! Watch where you're firing that thing!" Downes shouted, crouching on the deck of the Union battleship and throwing up her shield. The large caliber round from Maryland's rigging deflected harmlessly and sailed into the ocean.

"Says the girl who just decided to board my vessel in the dead of night?" Maryland teased, walking up to Downes and helping her to her feet. "What's going on, fire-eye? Feeling bored?"

"Other than you taking pot shots at me? More than bored," Downes complained, walking with Maryland to the railing of her ship so they could look down at the glassy, dark water that reflected the light of a crescent moon above. "I'm tense as hell. After that dust-up with Spruance and getting down here just to play clean up and escort? Doesn't sit right at all. I want to fight."

Maryland sighed and acknowledged her point. "We all want to fight, Downes. But those carriers destroyed the Neosho, killed Sims, and almost took out both Lexington and Yorktown without ever having a visual. This isn't a game anymore."

"You're talking to the girl who skated up to a Sakura fleet and took down red foxy hand to hand," the destroyer defender herself. "I know what death looks like and how powerful Sakura carriers are."

"Then maybe you should be thankful things worked out the way they did," Maryland offered. Downes glanced her way with a hard look.

"That doesn't sound right coming from you, Fighting Mary."

"Doesn't matter, it is what it is. At least Commander Thorson isn't letting this time go to waste. We've been talking about these things over the last several days."

"You and all his other favorite ships," Downes snarked. Maryland slapped her on the back.

"Oh please! What do you think we do over on the Yamashiro? He's been getting us all together to talk strategy. Having so many battleships is a huge risk, especially when you consider what we just sailed up on a week or so ago. Think about it, Downes, whole naval groups trading fire and sinking the enemy without ever firing a shot. Like I said, they never even got a visual on one another. We are speaking with the commander every day so that when Akagi, Kaga, Hiryuu, Soryuu, Shoukaku, or Zuikaku come for us we can survive long enough to fire back," the fiery haired battleship explained.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I should be thankful. I'm just…agitated," Downes admitted.

"I know we haven't known each other long, but I've got an ear if you're open to it," Maryland offered. "Tennessee's busy?"

"Belle's my best friend, but there are some things you just…" the destroyer trailed off, sighing heavily. Maryland rested a hand on her shoulder and steered her to one of her secondary batteries. The two women took a seat and relaxed, looking up at a star-studded sky devoid of man-made light pollution.

"This isn't like you, Downes. What's going on?"

The destroyer heaved a deep breath and steadied herself. "Before we left…Ooshio-"

"Cute little shrine gal with the green kimono and black ears? Short, chubby, and shy?" Maryland asked for clarity. Downes chuckled and nodded.

"Opposite of me in every way? Yeah, that's her. She…she said she loved me," the destroyer confessed. Not even the steadfast Maryland could help but gasp quietly.

"She…you mean like confessed confessed? As in-"

"I love you. Yes, as in that," Downes confirmed, hanging her head. "I've never even been with a man, and by man I mean the one specific man who made me realize I'm a woman and not just a walking explosion fetish. How could I possibly answer her? I told her I'd think about it and give her a reply when we got back but…I've been doing nothing but think about it for days on end and I'm no closer to anything!"

"That's…oh boy," Maryland breathed deeply. "Well, at least you know what you have to do next."

"What do you mean?" Downes wondered as a light wind ruffled their hair. Maryland's ponytail hung down to her deck.

"You said it yourself, fire-eye. You need to spend a night with Thorson. Doesn't sound like that should be an issue given, well, you know."

"The fact that he's a bit of a man whore? Yeah, I guess. Is that bad?" Dowes asked nervously. Maryland shrugged.

"You're asking the wrong girl, Downes. He's an attractive guy, no question, but I don't think much about this stuff. He seems a solid commander, concerned about his ships and constantly thinking about the next advantage in this war. That's what I care about. You'll have to make him aware that you need him, at least this once I think. Yamashiro isn't shy about it and neither are Penny or Arizona, to be honest. They just have their own way about engaging with him from what I can tell. You should see him at the capital ship meetings, looks like a sailor on his first day of training! But enough about that, you're right. I don't think you can give that gal a real answer until you know enough about yourself. If that's what it takes, you want to do it, and no one gets hurt, what's the harm?"

"Other than being the first destroyer to have sex with the commander?" Downes offered with dread.

"Alright, fair point. There are definitely some of you that should never be alone in the same room with him, but look at you. You can go toe to toe with me and Tennessee. I don't see why it would be that kind of problem. Besides, you and I both know this war is only going to get worse. Even if it's a no…don't you think she deserves an answer?" Maryland proposed.

"I'm scared," Downes admitted glumly. The battleship smiled and hugged her gently with one arm, silently glad she didn't have to deal with such conflicting emotions.

"When has that stopped you before?"

Her words had Downes searching her eyes. She nodded at long last, standing with clenched fists. "I gotta go, Mary. Sorry for bothering you…and thanks."

"Anytime, fire-eye. Go knock him dead…just not really."

Downes groaned at the image and hopped over the railing to the water below, headed for the flagship instead of her own boat. Maryland activated her rigging and radioed ahead. "Oh, you're awake? Yeah, just a heads up, you and Thorson should expect a visitor soon."

\\-

"Walk me through that one more time?" Thorson demanded as Downes stood nervously before him in the captain's cabin of the Yamashiro. The shipgirl herself was on the bridge, chatting with some of the other Sakura ships in the fleet.

"I…I need to have sex with you so I can give Ooshio an answer to her confession!" Downes stated rapidly, not giving either of them time to breathe. Thorson shook his head silently before sitting roughly on the bed, motioning that Downes should take a load off and join him. The mind of a shipgirl remained as opaque as ever, but he could never claim his life was dull.

"Downes, if you wanted to do it you didn't need to concoct such a story," he murmured, not meeting her eyes. "I remember that morning when we had that chat about who and what you are. You've matured so much since then. I'm very proud of you."

"Damnit Commander," Downes muttered, pressing her thighs together and balling her hands in her lap. "I'm being serious here."

"Ah…alright?" Thorson replied quietly, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. Out of all of his destroyers, it was true that Downes was among the more serious and dedicated. Pranks and jokes were much more the territory of Yuudachi, Shigure, and Yukikaze. "In that case I think it's best that you do what you think is right. You know I do what I can not to play favorites and you know I wouldn't sleep with you or anyone else out of pity. At this point I'm not sure what else I can say. Most of the battleships would have me dead to rights if I started something," he admitted with a self-effacing chuckle. Downes joined in.

"Yeah, you're right about that Commander! Ah darn, it was so much easier when we were just chatting and having fun in Surabaya. Soon as the word love gets thrown in everything just goes crazy and my cube goes all nutty."

"It's the same for us humans, Downes. You're a woman. Confusing and powerful emotions is part of what it means to be one," he reassured her. She reached out for him briefly and he took her hand in his before she could second guess herself. "If you just want to talk it out tonight, we can do that."

"Shut up you," she whispered before tackling him backwards and smashing her lips against his. Thorson 'joined her in battle' almost immediately as the two of them reached under jackets and shirts to run their fingers over tender skin and solid muscle. Downes gasped as Thorson brushed against her chest. "No...fair!" She huffed, finding that playing with his nipples elicited little to no reaction. Thorson smirked at her.

"All's fair in love and war," he quoted sagely, causing Downes to growl and tear his shirt from his body.

"Your first mistake then was goading the Tiger of the Union to battle, Commander," she teased, feeling her cube sing and scream with excitement and nerves. It was almost as thrilling as taking down Naka with shells and bullets flying everywhere. She pawed the air with her hand, the other tugging at his belt. "Gao~!"

Thorson and Downes tumbled over and again, onto the floor and back onto the bed as sense and sensibility were abandoned and the basic instincts of man and woman took over. In the aftermath Thorson would readily admit it was inevitable after everything the two of them had been through together. Downes writhed and called his name beneath him as he kissed the sensitive scars that joined her new limbs to her body, and she was merciless in turn, pinning his arms down and taking her satisfaction until both were drenched in sweat. Thorson didn't mind one bit. "That's quite the view," he gasped appreciatively as Downes' body finally gave out and she collapsed into his hold. "Your training shows."

"I'm so glad you…liked it…" she panted against his chest. "Thank you, Commander. I think, I think I can face her now as a woman. I love you, so now I understand how she feels about me," the spunky destroyer explained. Thorson nodded, running a hand through her short, white hair.

"Love you too, Downes. Guess we're in it for the long haul," he agreed.

"Hell or high water, sir," she promised affectionately.

As if to test Downes' conviction, fate delivered both at once. "Tono-sama! Yamashiro is ready for…oh. Oh my. Yamashiro thought she smelled something interesting coming from her cabin. Tono-sama, I hope you're not too worn out to tend to me as well. I would be so sad if you took another flagship so soon!" The feline battleship made a show of sniffing the air around her. "Hmm hmm, Yamashiro smells gunpowder and the sea, how intoxicating!"

Downes, still joined at the hips with her Commander, looked at Yamashiro like a deer caught in the headlights, horror slowly creeping across her reddening face. The two of them stared at one another as Yamashiro began tittering, covering her mouth with her hand in a futile effort to stall an onslaught of laughter. "Oh tono-sama, Downes-chan, you should see your faces!"

"Downes…ch-chan?!" the destroyer spluttered.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it sometimes," the buxom battleship explained as she closed the door to the cabin and unceremoniously undressed herself. "If I didn't know tono-sama loved my body so much I would be jealous. Everywhere Yamashiro is fluffy and soft you are muscled and powerful!"

"Commander, help!" Downes pleaded in a whisper, having absolutely no idea how to conduct herself around a woman who seemed very much aware of the fact that Downes and Thorson had bedded one another from the get go, not to mention the commentary on her own body.

"Yamashiro, take it easy on her, please?" Thorson ordered gently. She bowed at them both, showing off her pendulous rack.

"Of course, tono-sama. Yamashiro sometimes forgets that the Union is very uptight about these things. Serving in your fleet means sharing or finding love elsewhere. It is something I have long come to terms with. I am not like Ooshio, of course, but that doesn't mean I should not appreciate the beauty of the human form. The gods grant you strength and speed thanks to your hard work, Downes-chan. I would be remiss not to compliment you," the battleship insisted as she joined them on the now far too crowded bed, coaxing Downes off of Thorson and allowing the nervous ship to settle between the two of them.

"Uh…Yamashiro?" Downes squeaked, looking at Thorson like a caged animal as Yamashiro's well-manicured fingers explored her body for a moment before settling into a hug.

"Yamashiro-"

"Tono-sama, you had your fun. Now please let Yamashiro indulge in a bit of fancy herself. After so many nights together you cannot blame me for imagining what it might be like to be a mother…"

Downes' eyes opened as wide as they could go as she was suddenly relegated from Thorson's lover to surrogate offspring. "Wawawawait! That's definitely too much!" She tried.

"I'm sorry, Downes," Yamashiro cooed, her breath warm against her neck. "Just relax and stay with us tonight. If this is too much for you, I am afraid that you will only break young Ooshio's heart. She is a tender little thing who has apparently trusted you with a deep secret."

"How the hell did you-"

"We speak often as fellow shrine maidens. Nagato-sama is gone, and Fusou-nee cannot be allowed to stand alone," was all Yamashiro would reveal on the matter. "But sleep now. We have long days of sailing ahead if we are to return home in time to refit and repair before our foes move again."

"She's right on that count," Thorson agreed, knowing he'd been pushing his ships, especially his battleships, to the limit in an effort to return to base and prepare for whatever fleet action the Union was planning. Due to his altercations with Spruance, no matter what he knew he would be in the position of reactionary, without intelligence from Hawaii beyond whatever Brooklyn could risk smuggling out. It was imperative to return as quickly as possible. He cast a glance at Yamashiro so she knew he was speaking to her as well. "Downes, you don't have to stay."

"I…it's ok, Commander," she stuttered. "Damn Yamashiro, how did you get this fluffy on rice and fish?"

"Downes-chan, you are so feisty! I cannot control my retrofit!" Yamashiro giggled as the destroyer tentatively reached behind her to poke at her squishy belly and hips.

"G-Gao~!" Downes 'roared' bravely, allowing them all to unload tension with much needed laughter. Despite Yamashiro's unexpected behavior, the three of them did eventually drift off, with Downes waking to find herself snuggled up not against Thorson's broad chest, but Yamashiro's plush form. It was impossible to return to her ship without waking them both, so instead she gave Thorson a final kiss on the lips. "Thank you both. I…am not sure if I ever want to do something like this again but I learned a lot about myself."

"Happy to help!" Yamashiro cooed as Downes slipped on her leather jacket. "See you for breakfast!"

"Yeah, see you," she said quietly before leaving the two of them in silence. Thorson rolled over in bed.

"Are you sure all that was wise?" He questioned. Yamashiro gave him a coy look as she worked her way down his body, indulging in both the discussion and practice of love.

"Ooshio was not wise to confess to Downes, but she was brave. Downes appears to be quite brave herself. It is Yamashiro's duty to look after the younger shrine keepers, tono-sama. And it is my pleasure to look after you…" Yamashiro and Thorson were quite late to breakfast that morning as she assured him there were no hard feelings about Downes' first time.

\\-

"Yorktown, are you sure about this?" Lexington demanded worriedly. The two women stood together on an Australian dock, where their ships were undergoing repairs.

"We will need every plane available to us," Yorktown demurred, as if to say the choice was out of her hands. "The signs are clear that the enemy is massing for an attack. If they sail east towards the Union I must stand with my sisters. We don't know how long before the Sakura realize we've cracked their codes. Now is the time."

"I'm not disputing any of that, but your ship!" Lexington worried, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes as she looked over the cranes and supplies on dock.

"She can sail and launch aircraft. It is my pilots that will bear the true brunt of this battle," Yorktown replied sadly. "I will…no, I must do everything I can to support them. We have seen the future of naval warfare firsthand, Lexington."

"Yorktown," the elder idol sighed in resignation. "Be safe and please try to find a shard before you go to battle. I can already feel the difference, even with my ship in this sorry state."

Yorktown looked with suspicion at the rifle that was now a constant companion for her comrade. "I will consider it. At the end of the day it is irresponsible to rely on that which we don't understand. But I am grateful to all of them for saving your life."

High above, Grim let out a shrill cry, heralding the departure of the Yorktown and her escorts. "I'm sorry I can't be there with you," Lexington said, embracing Yorktown as the Hammann and other ships began pulling out of port.

"I am too, but such is war," Yorktown replied sagely as her eagle familiar circled lower to eventually find a place on her shoulder. "Goodbye, Lexington. May we meet again."

"I know we will," The other carrier affirmed, saluting as all able ships departed to join up with the main Pacific task forces. It crackled in the air and over the seas like electricity as the sirens looked on with glee. War was coming to the Union.

\\-

"Finally, time to crack some Union skulls!" Hiryuu said excitedly, emerging from the shield of the Sanctuary to feel the sun on her face. Her jacket billowed behind her in a strong wind as the first and second carrier divisions, along with a full escort and invasion force, departed the Sanctuary.

"Could you at least try to sound less bloodthirsty, sister of mine?" Soryuu replied over the radio, checking on their escorts. Elsewhere in the formation, Sendai could be seen at the command of the 11th and 19th destroyer divisions. The 19th was short Ayanami, left behind in the Hall of Sculptures.

"Where's the fun in that, nee-san? Ouch! Hey, anyone else getting a headache all of a sudden?" Hiryuu asked.

"Tone, Chikuma, Haruna, Kirishima?" Soryuu asked.

"Negative," they all replied, leaving a scowl on the elder rabbit carrier's face as she winced in pain. Whatever had happened to her sister upon departure was happening to her as well, though in the wake of the pain her mind felt refreshingly clear.

"Understood. Nagara, status?"

"Tenth destroyer squadron and division ready and able!" The light cruiser reported as a pause filled the static. "Nowaki, wake up!"

"Zzz...wha? I mean fourth destroyer division ready to set sail!" The little one snapped to attention.

"Seventeenth destroyer division ready!" Came the chorus from Urakaze, Isokaze, Tanikaze, and Hamakaze.

"Escort fleets are ready to deploy, your grace," Soryuu reported to Kaga and Akagi.

"Wonderful. All ships, advance on Midway!" The brown-furred kitsune ordered gleefully, practically chomping at the bit. "She may not have killed any of our own, but that Union bitch needs to be put in her place after that little stunt she pulled in Tokyo."

"Third battleship division, ready and willing," Kongou and Hiei chimed in, the two step-sisters standing sternly on their bows as the leaders of the Midway invasion force. Behind them came the 4th and 5th cruiser divisions, with Maya taking Atago's place under the 4th's banner. They were joined by Yuudachi and Akashi's old destroyer and support groups. At the rear of the force came minesweepers, transports, cargo ships, patrol boats and thirteen submarines in three divisions from the sixth fleet, along with Houshou, the first carrier. Despite her sisters' zeal, the matronly woman could only look upon her fleet from her flight deck and despair. Shipgirls and men alike by the hundreds and thousands sailing off under Akagi and Kaga's order to take the fight to the Union in its own backyard, and technological advancement had left her impotent to make a difference on the battlefield. She lowered her head and prayed to the rising sun in the east.

"Wherever you are, Nagato-san, watch over the daughters of the Sakura…"

\\-

"Admiral Nimitz sir, urgent reports for you from Coral Sea and the codebreakers!" A midshipman called out, practically barging into the Admiral's office at Pearl Harbor. The shipyard was again a bustling war machine where one would be hard pressed to find evidence of the earlier Sakura attack other than the handful of battleship hulls left behind. The Admiral looked up calmly from his desk.

"I'll take it. What news?"

"Sir, Lexington and Yorktown engaged the enemy's fifth carrier division at Coral Sea. Reports state that the battle was effectively a stalemate, but we drove them back from the landing grounds and Port Moresby remains in Allied control. Lexington took severe damage but was salvaged thanks to the actions of one Commander Thorson. I had to look him up with the OSS but he was formerly assigned to Admiral Hawkins and disappeared following the attack on this base, sir."

Nimitz looked up from the naval charts he'd been studying, the fan overhead slowly moving dust and air around the office. "That explains where my ships have gone. Interesting."

"Ah, yes sir. The Yorktown is on her way to regroup with the main task forces now and she reports combat ready."

"Good. And what word from intelligence?" The Admiral pressed. "Certainly Yorktown's status doesn't merit such breathless urgency."

"No sir, it's the Sakura. They're coming. Target AF has been identified. They're still using the old JN-25b code we partially cracked months ago. We sent an un-coded radio broadcast and they took it up hook, line, and sinker," the sailor reported, handing over the stack of intelligence.

"Ah, the old water purifier message. So that's it then?" The Admiral concluded.

"Yes sir, I've never seen Rochefort as confident as he is about this one. The Sakura will attack two primary targets on the morning of June 4th, Midway Atoll and the classified Azur Lane facility just to the south. Rear Admiral Spruance has designated Thorson as AWOL and a threat to the Pacific fleets, sir. Your orders?"

Nimitz calmly flipped through the papers given to him as the sailor stood at ease with his hands behind his back. Every so often he would skip back to something he'd read previously or look down at his chart of the Pacific. "This is the same Commander Thorson who salvaged the Lexington and drove off the Sakura's fifth carrier division? The one who was present when Rear Admiral Doorman was lost at Java?"

"Yes sir, one and the same. Two ships who claim to serve under him are docked here with a merchant marine convoy, and we have independent reports on Java Sea from Phoenix and Langley." Nimitz glanced up at the sailor's words.

"We have no remaining undersea cables to that facility…alert Spruance immediately, we will muster every ship at our disposal and crush them here and now. And send one of those ships to me."

"Yes sir!" The sailor saluted and sprinted from the office to relay Nimitz's orders back to station HYPO and the rest of Pearl Harbor. The Admiral cleared his desk and began to write, preparing several copies of the same message. A short time later there came a faint knocking at his door.

"You may enter," he called. A beautiful woman with glasses, long strawberry blond hair, and a decidedly non-standard Union uniform entered and saluted.

"CL-40, Brooklyn reports as ordered, Admiral Nimitz."

"Tell me, how quickly can you deliver a message to this Commander Thorson of yours?" Nimitz requested, clicking a lighter in his spare hand. If he had a personal opinion on the Commander, it was not evident from his tone.

"Just under two days, sir."

Nimitz hummed briefly to himself before extending the sealed envelope to her. "There will be no messages by radio, no missives that could possibly be intercepted by the enemy. You are his only warning. I would set sail immediately, Brooklyn. They are coming for him."

"Sir, yes sir!" Brooklyn saluted before snatching the papers and sprinting from the office. Admiral Nimitz stood and gazed over the map. In red pen, he'd marked a small area of ocean south of Midway.

"It would seem the time for a great gamble is upon us. An enemy so feared they would treat him with the same importance as Midway itself…let us hope you reach him in time, you curious creation named Brooklyn."


	58. Chapter 58

"Ah, home sweet home," Pennsylvania said affectionately, catching sight of their island on the northeastern horizon. "You'd better head back, pup. We'll be heading into port soon."

"But Penny-san, it's not fun being all alone on my ship," Yuudachi complained, earning her Pennsylvania's hand between her armored ears as the decal worthy Union battleship partially knelt so they could speak eye to eye. She smiled as the Sakura destroyer's tail wagged about happily, as attention-seeking and loyal as any purebred canine.

"And any dog of mine surely knows that there is a time for fun and a time for duty. Let's get home and then we can all grab a bite and lounge around in the onsen, alright? My engines haven't been worked this hard in years."

"Hehe, you're a bit slow but we love you all the same, wan~!" Yuudachi replied happily, earning a humorous glare from her 'owner'.

"And who is 'we'?" She asked.

"Me and Shigure and Yuki!" The snow-white inu informed her happily. "But I love you the most so keep giving me tasty food, ok?"

"Heh, snarky little pup," Pennsylvania murmured approvingly, bringing her other hand to scratch Yuudachi under the chin. She contemplated her own gloved hands. "Speaking of R&R, got any more of that nail polish?"

"Penny-san would look best with green to match her eyes," Yuudachi insisted immediately. "Maybe Shigure still has some? She's the one who always does my nails. Don't worry; if not I'm sure Akashi will fix us up with it."

"I was thinking red myself, but sure. Green is fine, whatever you've got. Long as I can relax a bit," she replied.

"Oooh, fancying an evening with Shikikan?" Yuudachi teased.

"You should try it sometime, pup. He's got one hell of a bone and he knows how to use it."

"Wan~! My master is so filthy-minded!" Her companion swooned.

"Like I said, don't knock it until you've tried it. For now though, I'm being serious. Get back to your ship and prepare for arrival. Good dogs get rewards and bad dogs get stuck on guard duty in the doghouse."

"I think you mean the fox house, wan~!" Yuudachi agreed. "Well I definitely don't want to waste time with that kitsune bootlicker. That's why I like you and your friends, Penny-san. Kaga was super powerful, but she was cold and no fun. You're powerful and fun!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, pup," Penny insisted before placing a kiss on Yuudachi's head, as any owner might do to their loyal companion. "Ship. Now."

"Hai!" Yuudachi gave Penny a quick hug around her waist, forcing the battleship to adjust the destroyer's far too short top before she scampered off to return to her own place within the formation. The return trip had been tense but uneventful, with Thorson's fleet worried about both Yorktown's battlegroup behind them and whether or not Rear Admiral Spruance would press the issue of Thorson's defection. Much to the chagrin of most of his ships, nothing fun or contentious had happened. The Pacific remained eerily calm given the shots that had recently been fired on both sides. Aboard the Yamashiro, Thorson's flagship gave a brief order.

"Good afternoon, everyone! Yamashiro has a message from tono-sama Thorson. All ships are to proceed to dock as you like, which will be followed by a quick debriefing in the mess hall. After that, Shikikan says we are free to enjoy ourselves for the rest of the day!"

The message found willing ears, and horns sounded happily as the fleet pulled up to their base after weeks away. Battleships, cruisers, destroyers, and Ark Royal found spots that suited them, dropping anchor before hopping into the water and skating back to the docks. Given Thorson's lack of ability to walk on water, Yamashiro pulled into one of the deep berths, allowing him, Fredrick Miles, and the cooking staff to disembark with ease. Minneapolis, who had been allowed back on the ship after a couple nights bunking with Cleveland, Portland, and Indy, stopped just before the gangway and held out her hand to Yamashiro. Her head was on for the occasion.

"Sorry about that whole first impression thing; and thanks for giving me a place to crash. It's a little weird not having my own boat," the Indian dullahan said sincerely. Yamashiro accepted the gesture.

"Tono-sama says my vision gave him several new theories on the sirens. If our meeting helps him, then I am happy for that."

"Never thought I'd see the day a Sakura ship would speak that way about a Union officer. But you seem nice, honest too. I'm sure you have a reason," Minnie declared, tapping her nose as though to indicate she could smell the truth of the matter. "Oh hey, who are those three? They're adorable!"

Minneapolis gestured to the docks where Fusou and the three smallest destroyers on base were walking up to the Yamashiro as she rested in port. It was Commander Thorson's favorite part of his job, seeing the various reunions upon his fleet's return. Yamashiro left Minneapolis to greet her sister with a hug and kiss to the cheek, while Ark Royal hopped onto dock excitedly and took Mutsuki, Kisaragi, and Mikazuki all into her arms at once in a big bear hug. Further along he saw Kasumi, Arashio, and Asashio greeting Ooshio and Michishio, who had stayed behind to help hold down the fort. Even Cassin could be seen with Downes. "Which means…" Thorson didn't need to wait long.

"Commander. Commander!" Brooklyn called urgently, sprinting down the steps from the command office and dormitories. She ran surprisingly fast considering her footwear had heels, skidding to a stop in front of him. An envelope was extended his way as she caught her breath, with more of his ships gathering around on account of the scene she'd made.

"Commander, what news?" West Virginia queried, flanked by her sisters and South Dakota who all had serious expressions on their faces. Then again, Colorado always seemed to have a serious expression.

"Who gave you this, Brooklyn?" Thorson asked.

"Admiral Nimitz, sir," she informed him. At the mention of Nimitz, Thorson tore the envelope open and began to read. The note had been handwritten, a precise and almost delicate cursive that contrasted mightily with the military typeset he was used to.

"Commander?" Arizona called out as Yukikaze held her hand, growing nervous at the scowl on her Shikikan's face. After reading the missive three times, Thorson looked around at his ships.

"All hands to the mess hall, immediately. Naka, get your sister. Can't have her running around right now."

A low babble of confusion and discussion erupted in his wake as Thorson strode off in the direction of the base's various civilian structures, the note clutched tightly in his fist. "We almost lost everything," he whispered to himself.

* * *

"There's no easy way to say this," Thorson began, looking out over his fleet as they sat politely at tables and in chairs within the mess hall. He stood before them along with Akashi's map that she'd provided for their very first fleet meeting. Sadly he would not need it that afternoon. "Akagi and Kaga have mobilized a majority of the Sakura navy's firepower, and we are the target. Quiet. Everyone please, quiet!"

The commander gave his girls a moment to absorb the news before continuing. "We have reliable information that Akagi and Kaga intend to strike Midway and this facility in a two-pronged attack tomorrow morning, with the intent to cripple both us and the main body of the Union navy in one fell swoop. We do not know if Shoukaku and Zuikaku are a part of this fleet, but we should assume that it contains at least four carriers… those four carriers."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's fucking kill them! We have the guns," Tennessee roared, standing for her chair as fire burned in her eyes. Thorson smiled roughly at her.

"You think I don't want to do the same, Tennessee?" he asked as a few of the Sakura girls looked around nervously. All the Union ships that had experienced Pearl Harbor in person were on edge, faces tight and fists clenched. Maryland was shaking her head back and forth grimly, while Colorado's face remained behind her cowl. Only her scowling brows and fiery eyes could be seen. "Our odds will be better if we wait and strike with the main Union task force. And no, before you ask, we have not been given any orders to serve under Spruance, Fletcher, or any of the other major officers in this theater. That said, we have been given express orders to send no radio messages of any kind until the battle is joined in defense of this facility. The Sakura don't know that we know they're coming. That is our greatest weapon at this time. As of now there is no evidence of direct siren involvement, but something tells me that if those freaks do intend to intervene we won't know until the moment they do. Be ready. Until the first shells are fired tomorrow you are all ordered to communicate in person or via signal flags. Is that clear?"

Thorson could not help but laugh as a handful of his ships activated their rigging and displayed the naval signal flag Charlie for 'affirmative'. He nodded, collecting his thoughts for a moment before facing them again. "Every ship from the Sakura Empire on this base has a choice to make, and you have to make it now. This is not going to be a minor operation. This is not going to be an engagement where we can afford to show any mercy, to aim for rudders or hard points. The enemy is coming to kill us, and when we shoot back there is a good chance we will be forced to kill. I cannot afford anyone getting cold feet tomorrow, when everyone's survival will depend upon the ship next to them."

Around the room his fleet looked at one another, nodding and sighing as they accepted their commander's words. Thorson continued. "If you cannot stand with us in this fight, then speak now. You will not be imprisoned, you will not be shot. But you will be left behind."

"Are you going to fight?" Shigure asked of Yamashiro, playing nervously with the red bow that adorned the front of her cropped, black top. Yamashiro replied immediately.

"Of course I will fight, little one. Tono-sama saved my life after what the sirens and the first carrier division did to me. I trust him not to order me to kill for the sake of killing. I will do what I must tomorrow."

"Arizona-san?" Yukikaze asked timidly. The Union battleship smiled sadly at her 'pet cat' and nodded silently.

"Well I'm going then! Penny-san needs me, wan~!" Yuudachi insisted, looking intently at her sister and friend. Shiranui floated slightly higher so as to make herself visible.

"I will do my best to haunt anyone who makes landfall, idiot Shikikan. This base is… all that I have left."

"Then Yukikaze the Great will fight too, nanoda!" she insisted, spurred on by her sister's proclamation.

"Me too!" Affirmed Shigure as Kasumi stood shakily. Almost everyone in the room looked at her, the only Asashio class shipgirl who still had a vessel.

"Foo says he wishes to fight for Shikikan-san. So Kasumi will fight too, for my sisters," she promised. Thorson acknowledged her with thanks before turning to Naka.

"And you?" He wondered.

"Come on, red foxy!" Downes whispered hopefully, only to have Naka hang her head.

"I am sorry, Shikikan. I don't think I can do what needs to be done," she replied, bowing deeply to him before turning and repeating the gesture towards the rest of the fleet. Tennessee was frowning, but no more so than she usually did. Thorson cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Naka. In that case you will protect the youngest among us, along with Shiranui. Houston, status?"

The pink-haired, spunky heavy cruiser stood from her seat next to Fredrick and rendered a sharp salute. "Requesting permission to get out there, sir! Anymore of that onsen and Michishio's cooking and I'll start putting on weight; and not on my torpedo bulges either!"

"Glad to hear it!" Thorson replied with good humor, taking small comfort in the fact that his fleet could find ways to joke and have fun even with conflict looming on the horizon. "Report to the conductive matrix along with Minneapolis after this meeting. I have a cube with each of your names on it. Now then, let's discuss how we plan to counter this offensive. Over the last couple of weeks I've been speaking with many of our battleships and with Ark Royal. What we saw at Coral Sea was not an anomaly, in our collective opinion. We believe that Akagi and Kaga will attempt to win this battle using airpower alone, as will the Union. Having fought against Kaga and the fifth carrier division, my evaluation is that the Union has a woefully inadequate mastery of cube tech, and will be crushed."

Whatever positive vibes left in the room quickly fled as Thorson elaborated on his conclusion. "No offense to the powerful dreadnaughts in the room, but I cannot fault either side in this conflict for embracing aircraft as the ultimate anti-ship weapons. They are relatively cheap and disturbingly effective, as Kaga demonstrated at Java Sea. The Sakura ability to use their very life force to conjure aircraft, as well as their ability to pilot them directly without human intervention, grants them almost insurmountable advantages over Enterprise and her ilk. Yorktown and Lexington's pilots scored a significant number of kills, but every experienced pilot we lose is a tragedy. Every plane they lose is a bowl of rice at their next meal."

"Well when he puts it that way," Ark Royal murmured, finding herself in grim agreement with her Knight Commander's words. Thorson carried on.

"That is where we come in. The power of wisdom cubes is not limited to carriers. Cleveland orchestrated an anti-air defense that drove off a siren attack force. My battleships would put even the mighty Bismarck to shame in a gun battle. Laffey and Downes need no introduction. If we can survive long enough to strike…" He paused for effect and met the eyes of each of his capital ships. "We will break them."

"Oooh, Laffey is too excited to nap now, yes yes," the powerful destroyer insisted, though her voice remained as sleepy as ever. Downes slammed her fist into her other hand, and even Tennessee looked content with Thorson's assertion.

"So here's how we achieve that," the Commander said. "Ark Royal is the center of our formation, our carrier group if you will. But instead of offensive power, her role is purely recon and defense. Surrounding her will be our cruisers, the core of our AA defense. Cleveland will take point in front of Ark, with Portland, Indianapolis, Minneapolis, Houston… and Brooklyn in formation."

"Oh yeah, the treason gang is getting back together!" Cleveland exclaimed. "Light cruisers represent!"

"I am ready to fight," Brooklyn affirmed elegantly with a toss of her hair.

"Thank you both. Surrounding this core of anti-air defense will be our battleships and destroyers. Indianapolis, unless the situation is dire I want you to hold your shield back for Ark. Our dreadnaughts are strong, and each of them will have a destroyer escort for recon and fire support. And yes, this has everything to do with the fact that you all have basically paired yourselves off already. Pennsylvania, you're with Yuudachi."

"Yes sir," she replied as Yuudachi rested her head on her shoulder, tail wagging happily.

"Yukikaze, you're with Arizona."

"No harm shall come to her as long as Yukikaze the Great is near, nanoda!" The neko destroyer insisted. Arizona tittered lightly and scratched her behind the ears.

"See her though this and you'll have my undying gratitude," Thorson promised.

"Because you want to make love to my master, nanoda?!" Yukikaze wondered defensively.

"Because I couldn't stand it if she died again," the Commander clarified, returning the shadow of Pearl Harbor and vengeance to them. The destroyer clasped her hands together shyly.

"Y-Yukikaze the Great will be sure to protect her."

"And I will protect you," Arizona insisted in turn as Thorson moved on.

"Tennessee, Downes, the two of you are not going to be the point of the formation."

"What?!" They both cried in unison, grossly offended.

"The two of you are going to wear down your shields too much if you are at the fore. I'm assuming that the moment you smell blood you're going to break from the formation and kill as many ships as you can get your hands on. Am I wrong?"

Silence reigned in the wake of Thorson's question, save for the occasional squeak of the ceiling fans. "You're not wrong, sir," Tennessee replied at last, her determined face all the evidence he needed to assure himself that he was doing the right thing.

"Then you two will remain at the rear of the formation. If we are snuck up on, they won't know what hit them. If we engage the enemy and close distance, Laffey will carve you two a path. Speaking of which, Laffey, you're with Colorado."

"Oh, Miss Colorado has very pretty hair like Laffey's. And she does not want to snuggle with Commander. Laffey will do her best with Miss Colorado, yes yes," the bunny promised. Colorado stood and saluted.

"Private matters aside, we will be ready, sir. I will spend some time getting to know her better following this meeting."

"I hope you enjoy a stiff drink, Colorado. Thank you," Thorson replied. "South Dakota, how do you feel about serving with Kasumi?"

"You say you have a spirit companion, yes?" The Indian battleship asked of the small destroyer. Kasumi nodded shyly, her talisman hanging in front of her ever hidden right eye.

"Y-yes. Foo is a bit afraid of you though. He says foxes like me should be careful of wolves like you."

"Hmm, so that charm of yours is not just for show? You have nothing to fear, little one. I will be her shield and yours, Commander," South Dakota promised, arms crossed over her chest.

"Good. West Virginia, Javelin?"

"Really? That sounds fun. Let's be good friends!" Javelin offered happily. West Virginia's lips were hidden behind her collar, but the area around her eyes seemed to soften a bit.

"Sure. I'll fight with you."

"Shigure, I didn't forget about you. You're with Yamashiro."

"Woohoo! Thanks Shikikan! Yamashiro's the best!" The black inu destroyer responded happily. Yamashiro's ears twitched pleasantly as well.

"Maryland, I'll speak with you about your assignment after this meeting. California, I'm still short on destroyers. Cruisers alright for you?"

"Sounds wonderful!" Tennessee's little sister replied, projecting a relaxed and confident exterior.

"Fusou."

"Yes, tono-sama?" She requested, standing elegantly as her kimono framed her chest and flowed down her body to the floor.

"It is vital that we send a message to your former comrades. Many of you have mentioned Nagato at one point or another. I do not know who she is or where she went, but I understand her importance to your faith. Fusou, you know as well as I do that you have been forced to shoulder that mantle in this war. Raise Akashi's banner, show the Sakura the old ways still have teeth, and I will bear that burden with you. You are the flagship for this operation. Any further questions? No? Then you're all dismissed. Relax, prepare your ships, and try to get some sleep before tomorrow. Akashi, you'll be with us too. Hopefully we can save some lives when it's all said and done."

"Hai, Shikikan! Bulins, fall out and perform pre-battle maintenance on all ships. Double check the magazines and triple check the fuel lines, nyaa!"

"Zed, do you have a moment?" Thorson called as his ships stood to leave. Maryland met his eyes before joining them, meaning to wait for him outside the building while Houston and Minneapolis headed for the labs. From his uniform, Thorson withdrew the three cubes they had claimed at Coral Sea. "These two are for the cruisers. This one is yours, if you'll have it," he said softly as the Ironblood's eyes went wide.

"M-Mein Kommandant," she whispered, looking down at her hands. She opened and closed her fists repeatedly, as if checking to ensure her digits worked.

"I remember the day you first came here," he spoke with faint nostalgia. "You were but a shell of the woman standing before me today. This isn't your fight; I know it's not-"

"It is my fight, Kommandant!" Zed insisted. "Laffey will sortie with you, and so will Javelin. I have let them fight alone at Java and at Coral Sea. I am afraid, so afraid of the voices and whispers coming back, but Laffey…"

"She seems to be more than a match for them," Thorson laughed. "This cube was used for a drone ship. It's without taint. I can… sense it."

"Then please, let me fight too," Zed insisted, taking the cube gently from his hand and cradling it to her breast. When she had come to him she'd been flat as a board, malnourished and terrified. Thorson could only smile at the healthy body she now sported. They met eyes. "I am to serve alongside Maryland?"

"I will speak with her on my way to the labs."

"She seems like a very nice battleship. I look forward to serving with her, Kommandant Thorson."

"Then why don't you come with me and I'll officially introduce you," he offered, taking her by the hand and leading her out of the empty building.

* * *

"So this is my partner in crime?" Maryland wondered kindly, looking down at Zed as she and Thorson exited the mess and stepped into a humid afternoon. "Glad to hear it. I was afraid I'd get stuck with one of those _cruisers_," Maryland overemphasized the word to ensure everyone knew she was joking.

"How awful that would be," Thorson chuckled as the battleship extended her hand to Z23. The destroyer swallowed heavily but eventually reached out. She flinched slightly when Maryland made contact, but didn't pull away. The battleship glanced worriedly at her commander. "Her history with the Ironblood is not a happy one. But she's been at my side for many weeks and has proved capable and reliable. I know she'll be the same for you in battle."

"Of course, Kommandant. Maryland, would you like to accompany me to the labs? It seems I will need to wait there for a while."

"Sure thing. We can catch some rays on the dock. Bit nicer than the Baltic, eh?"

"Nicer? Yes, I suppose so," Zed agreed as they all began walking, thoughts turning to home. "But it is not as beautiful."

"Is that right?" Maryland wondered. "Well, I guess we'd better survive this battle so we can go visit sometime, eh?"

"I would like to return one day," Z23 agreed. As they strolled along the docks, trying to remain calm and peaceful with the threat of battle hanging over them, Thorson caught Downes out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting on the end of one of the shallow piers with Ooshio, their feet dangling just above the water. He was unable to give it much more thought, however. He had three ships to construct before dawn.

* * *

"I… I missed ye, Downes. I'm glad yer well," Ooshio said quietly, her tail and ears twitching nervously as a fog heavy as lead hung between them. Even the unflappable Union destroyer twiddled her thumbs in her lap.

"I think it's cause you prayed for me. The Union lost a destroyer in the battle. All that was left was her cube. Her sister was apparently a cat, just like you and your sisters. It wasn't a pretty scene."

"I… I'm sorry ta hear that," Ooshio whispered, jumping as Downes reached across her lap and took her hand.

"I thought about what you said. I thought about it every day, about what the word love even means to something… someone like me or you. I slept with Commander Thorson, Ooshio. I had to. I'm sorry."

The plump kitten snapped her head towards Downes, eyes full of fear and confusion. "I don'- I don' understand."

"I know, and I probably shouldn't had led with that but it's not like there's going to be a better time. Yamashiro busted in on us too, most embarrassing moment of my life. I wanted to die. Especially when she just snuggled up and started talking about my abs. I realized something very important that night, Ooshio. I do not like being snuggled by big cats like Yamashiro."

Before Ooshio could flee in despair, Downes caught her by the chin. She wiped away the tear forming at the corner of the Sakura shipgirl's eye. The feeling she'd felt atop Thorson began to burn within her again as Ooshio trembled under her touch. "I find I enjoy the idea of snuggling a smaller kitten much, much more. I needed to understand what I feel for Commander Thorson. If what I did is too much, I understand. But it gave me what I needed to say this. I think I can return your feelings, Ooshio."

Downes was sure that the neko destroyer before her was doing her best, working her lips and tongue in a futile effort to string together a sentence or even a word. Her efforts were in vain though, and she couldn't even manage that much, face red as a tomato. Much more in her comfort zone, a place of control, Downes closed the gap and brushed her lips against Ooshio's. She experienced an explosion of soft, plush sensation that differed immensely from Thorson's thin, sea-chapped lips. And while Ooshio may not have been able to vocalize her response, her body was capable of filling in the gaps. The Asashio-class destroyer parted her lips and allowed Downes entry, almost passing out from the taste and smell of her. Downes moved her arm around Ooshio's back, supporting her and pulling her close as her other hand rested on the girl's hip. She wasn't exactly sure how the softness ranked against Thorson's more solid body, but the power dynamic was making her cube sing. Eventually the two girls came up for air.

"When we leave tomorrow, I'll have another reason to come back," Downes promised. Ooshio buried her head in the crook of her neck.

"Please be safe! Ya gotta come back ta me so we can do a whole lot more of that. And you gotta tell me about Shikikan!"

"What?!" Downes gasped.

"I… now I'm both in love with ya and jealous all at the same time," Ooshio replied, words spilling from her lips now that Downes had 'unlocked' them. "I don't begrudge ya a night with Shikikan. How could I when I want the same?"

"I awawa-? But you… he… really?!" Downes spluttered. Ooshio took a bold step and laced her fingers with the Union destroyer who smelled of gunpowder and the sea. "I thought you liked girls!"

"I do, very much. Yer one o' the most beautiful things I e'er laid eyes on. I think Shikikan Thorson's awfully attractive too, in his own ways."

"So, you like both?" Downes eventually put two and two together, looking down at the ship she supposed was now her partner for clarity. Ooshio nodded quietly.

"But if ye don' want me to, I won' be goin' after him at all. This is enough fer me."

"How could I say that after what I did?!" Downes replied emphatically. "Look, I don't want you sneaking around behind me if we're going to do… whatever it is that people who have feelings for one another do. But if he asks you, you should absolutely take him up on it and fill me in immediately thereafter! Commander Thorson is a really nice guy, but he's got all those battleships hanging off him and he's trying to run this base, fight the sirens, not get arrested by Union brass… you get my point. I think you'll have plenty of love left for me. That's what I want. It feels pretty good to be loved!"

Downes had to stop Ooshio from swooning forward into the ocean, giggling as she leaned back onto the docks and allowed the plush girl to rest atop her body. The brass bell on Ooshio's collar tinkled as the two of them experienced one another's heat directly for the first time. "By all the gods Downes, yer gonna make me all outta sorts for weeks!"

"Hehe, you didn't expect me to be a coward forever, right?!" The Union shipgirl insisted, thinking of Tennessee and Maryland and knowing that yes or no, those ships would have encouraged her to be forthright with Ooshio. The experience had proven liberating. She felt like she could fly.

"I don' rightly know what I expected, Downes. Just promise me you'll come back tomorrow," Ooshio whispered fearfully, reaching up to plant a tender kiss on Downes' neck just under the shell of her jaw. The Union girl inhaled sharply and hugged her tight.

"Let's get down to the beach and find some shade. I'm yours until sunset. Then I need to talk with Belle and get myself ready for combat. I want to learn more about you."

If Ooshio had any reaction to the idea of Downes being 'hers', she was still incapable of vocalizing it. Even so, she nodded and rose, helping Downes to her feet. The two laced their fingers together and made for the beach, hoping to find a bit of shade under a palm tree or tropical bush. The Sakura destroyer still couldn't believe any of what she was experiencing was real, but she intended to live it to the fullest extent possible until reality returned in a rude awakening. As if sensing her thoughts, Downes looked over at her, taller by a good few inches given her retrofit. "You're not dreaming by the way, but be careful little kitty. You may have bitten off more than you can chew with the Tiger of the Union. Gao~!" She pretended to 'claw' at Ooshio.

Downes' laughter carried over the docks as the Sakura buckled at the knees. Far beyond them, in the berth just outside the labs, the new hull of the USS Houston was already taking form; the Galloping Ghost of Java Coast preparing to ride once more as war came for Azur Lane.


	59. Chapter 59

"Well, what do you think?!" Houston asked gaily, taking Fredrick by the hand and leading him aboard her mint condition hull. Modifications had clearly been made in the absence of a physical crew, leaving the ship sleeker and more evasive while maintaining its substantial firepower. The three triple 203mm batteries aboard the vessel were mimicked by the girl's rigging, a complex system of hydraulics and tubes connecting her miniature guns to her waist. They sat aboard large steel-gray and red stabilizing fins that would help her maintain balance in open ocean combat, and were completed by a small, grinning Cheshire cat decal above the letters USN. She carried a pistol in her hand, a replica of one of her 40mm Bofors batteries.

"I think the smile on your face says it all," the young cook replied, tilting his head to steal a glance at the exposed skin between her shoulder blades. Just below her collar, a vibrant rigging mark in the shape of Texas' lone star still glowed, fading slowly in the wake of the ship's new construction. As soon as they were aboard Houston activated her engines, pulling the cruiser out of dock so that Minneapolis could begin work on her own hull.

"Hmm, you're rather sweet, Frederick. I'm glad you're back safe and sound too," Houston told him kindly, walking around her deck as she inspected her guns and fittings with pride. Many parts of the ship came to life under her touch, pivoting and changing elevation as if partaking in a firing exercise.

"I could say the same, Miss Houston."

"Oh come on, all I did was laze around and help look after the kids!"

"Doesn't mean something couldn't have happened. It's war, after all," Miles reminded her, though it certainly wasn't necessary. She spun on her heel to face him, her large Union Navy tattoo plainly visible on her upper right thigh. "Be safe tomorrow too, Miss Houston. It would be a shame to come home all this way just to…" The young man could not quite bring himself to say 'lose you', but Houston seemed to understand his meaning all the same. As her rigging shimmered and vanished, she reached out and took his hands in hers.

"You cut yourself. Be careful in the kitchens," she observed, fingering a tender wound that would surely leave a bright pink scar atop one of his knuckles.

"And Lord willing, that's all the action I'll see in this war," Miles replied, taking a deep breath and squeezing her fingers tightly. "The way the Commander spoke, it sounded like the largest fleet ever assembled is coming for us."

"And you're worried about me," Houston finished quietly. It was not a question.

"I'm worried about Hatsuharu and Yuugure and all the rest too, but at least they'll be on the island. I can do something if it comes down to it. You'll be very far away," he worried as Houston found herself a suitable location in the bay just north of the base and dropped anchor next to the California.

"But I'll be thinking of you!" She promised happily, though those words only served to draw Fredrick's face tight in a frown. "Fredrick-"

"Just be careful," he insisted. "It's a beautiful ship; it would be a shame to lose it again."

"Yeah it would, wouldn't it?" Houston agreed thoughtfully as a pair of gulls settled on the top of her aft crow's nest. "But Fredrick, I'm already on borrowed time. I can feel it in my cube, in my bones. I was supposed to die at Java, without having ever met you."

"Miss Houston?" Fredrick whispered, feeling a small pit of fear worm its way into his guts. The air about her had changed significantly, revealing a sober and almost world-weary woman underneath her metallic cat ears and vibrant pink hair.

"Fredrick, have you ever lain with a white woman?" Houston asked before seeming to remember herself. She tittered at his shocked expression. "No, I didn't think so given you are barely allowed to speak with them. What about any woman?"

No more adequate an answer was forthcoming from the young man as he found himself rooted to the spot, Pacific breezes ruffling his uniform. Houston took his hands again and stepped close to him. "Second chances shouldn't be wasted, don't you think, Fredrick?"

"I uh, but aren't you… what I mean to say is the Commander-"

"Is an exceptional and handsome man!" Houston agreed readily. "He's kind, reserved, and saved my life. He's competent too, and I think he'll see us through the battle tomorrow. That doesn't mean I want to go to bed with him. Not every girl in this fleet has dreams of glory. I just want to live this life I've been given. I'm happy to take you back to the docks right now, Fredrick, but I don't want to leave you tomorrow with just a peck on the lips. Come live a little with me, ravel up my ball of yarn?" she suggested with a cute swipe of her fingers against his uniform.

When he leaned closer, Houston sealed her request with a brush of her thin, soft lips against his own. The boy's mind may not have known how to respond to her, but his body needed no such training or consideration. He allowed his lips to part in invitation, one she greedily but gently accepted. The two fumbling lovers embraced, with Houston gasping against his mouth and pulling back as his left hand brushed against her rigging mark. "Did I hurt you?" Fredrick asked quickly, swallowing heavily as he noted the growing flush in Houston's cheeks. The girls back home, the ones he was allowed to long and lust after, did not blush like that.

"No, not at all. It was just intense!" Houston gasped, gathering herself and reaching over her shoulder. She took his hand and returned it to her back. "Be gentle, please."

Miles was more than happy to oblige, experimenting with feathery brushes of his fingers and the comforting cover of his large palm over the area, sheltering it from the wind and warming it with his own body heat which was steadily rising thanks to their ongoing kiss. When the sensations from her rigging mark simply could not be withstood any longer, the electric shocks turning to warm pulses of longing thanks to his easy touch and unassuming manner, Houston took his cheeks in her hands. She could feel the slight beginnings of stubble under her palms. Bright green eyes met dark brown and delightful laughter bubbled up from her chest. "Fredrick, I didn't want to do this so soon but it seems Akagi and Kaga decided not to wait around. Would you make love to me; show an unordinary girl an ordinary life?"

Houston's second proposition was no more answerable than her first, but again the young man's body knew the correct reply. He had no way, no words to explain to her just how unordinary their union would be. But he considered the coming battle, considered the fact that she might be lost. There was only one course of action to be taken. Without a word he shrugged off his jacket and shirt, laying them down on the deck for her. Houston laid herself down graciously, throwing him a coy yet innocent smile that beckoned him to oblivion. He was powerless to stop it as she freely bared herself to him, save her choker. As the base prepared for war and a New Orleans class hull came to life at dock, no one took the time or effort to glance out to sea as Houston felt herself come alive again.

* * *

"Don't you want to be down there with her?" West Virginia asked Javelin. The two of them were seated near one of the base's fixed AA batteries, about halfway up the slope to the dorms and radio tower. Mountains of shells were ready and waiting to be fired, courtesy of the bulins and Akashi.

"I feel like I've done nothing but remain at her side since she arrived here," Javelin replied sadly, recalling Zed's desperate flight from her own faction. "She's one of my best friends. I can't let this be anything but her decision. Sometimes it feels like she and Laffey are my sisters, even though I love Jupiter and the others dearly as well."

"Mmm," the stoic battleship agreed, fingers resting on the neck of her guitar. "So your focus is evasion?"

"Yep yep!" Javelin affirmed, playing with her blueish-purple hood and adjusting the small crown atop her head. "Don't count me out when it comes to submarine warfare or gun battles either. I wish I could do something about my torpedoes though. Those new girls from the Sakura have such amazing armaments."

"Yeah, but their guns couldn't even tickle me if they tried," West Virginia countered. "Based on what happened with Downes and Laffey, at least what I understand of it, keep training and keep focused. When the Commander grants you that power, or when you feel the need to claim it for yourself, I think you'll acquire the strength you need."

"You make it sound like magic," Javelin replied with a smile. West Virginia's eyes softened slightly.

"Not sure what else to call it. Not even Commander Thorson or the minty kitty really understand those cubes. They know how they work to an extent but the rest might as well be magic. But that's good. If they're shooting at you and missing, that gives me an opening. You'll find that us Colorado's aren't the fastest or most maneuverable. And I don't have as many barrels as Pennsylvania or Tennessee. But…"

"But?" Javelin prompted.

"Woe to any ship that tries to face me woman to woman, even a carrier if I can see her. Did you know I used to have torpedo tubes?"

"No! Really?!" the Royal destroyer demanded excitedly, tapping her namesake weapon against the ground. The battleship gave her a full smile that time.

"Yeah, really. When I was injured at Pearl Harbor and they wanted to rebuild me, I told them to get rid of them. A fast little demon like you is perfect for that sort of thing. Me? It would take so long to turn and fire the other tubes it would be pointless, to say nothing of my main battery rotation speed. But don't worry. I've made up for it."

"Uh huh, how so?" Javelin was eager to learn more about her battle buddy, having never seen a Colorado-class hull before their arrival at Thorson's base.

"You won't tell Tennessee?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because we were redesigned to be better than her," the battleship replied neutrally. Javelin shrugged.

"She doesn't care. No offense, but I'd still bet on her in a fight with you. She's merciless!" The destroyer's tone was one of approval.

"No arguments there, at least not right now. But she's only got sixteen 28mm guns and fourteen Oerlikons."

"Right. And you?" Javelin tapped the AA battery with the tip of her spear to accentuate the point. West Virginia struck a chord on her guitar.

"Forty 40mm Bofors, forty three Oerlikons, and of course the eight 406mm guns. Just focus on the seaborne threats when we fight. My sisters and I know how to provide a protective AA envelope. With Cleveland on our side our odds are even better. Maybe it's because she's a cruiser but I just can't beat her precision."

"With so many guns you won't have to! But do you really think we can win? It sounds like the enemy has as many aircraft as they want." For the first time, true worry crept into the young woman's voice. West Virginia placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We have unending firepower and resolve too. I'm sure you've seen plenty over in the Atlantic, but don't underestimate the will of those who lived through Pearl Harbor. I remember the smoke and the flames, the screams of dying men. Oklahoma and Nevada didn't make it. Downes and Cassin were torn to pieces. But in the end they failed. Even if they destroy Enterprise and her sisters tomorrow they will have failed if they can't kill us."

The conviction in West Virginia's words, especially given her typically mild manner, gave Javelin pause. She remained silent as a squadron of P-40's flew by overhead, now a sight on the base almost as common as the flocks of seagulls. Far out to sea she could see Yamashiro and Fusou's float planes returning from a scouting mission. The battleship continued.

"Those of us who didn't perish in those fires are now stronger than they could possibly imagine. I went all the way across the country and back, met the people I'm defending. Colorado dismissed her entire crew in the wake of the attack and rebuilt herself with her own hands. Maryland hasn't ceased sharpening her skills since that day. If she ever finds the ones who killed Oklahoma they'll wish they were already dead. And I know I don't need to speak for Pennsylvania and Tennessee." As a group of three Fulmars rocketed out to sea to join in the scouting mission, West Virginia struck a harsh chord on her guitar. Javelin's foot was tapping soon after.

_Send them over the waves, her sentinels._

_They're reporting the news, position of our foes._

_This battlefield's been chosen, Thorson orders advance!_

_Time to alert our sisters, they're soon in range._

"Midway! We meet at Midway!" Javelin added happily, bobbing her head from side to side. The battleship threw her a favorable look and continued. A passing bulin stopped to sit and listen.

_Call all women to deck, keep the fortress strong._

_Head out into the sun, descending on our foes._

_This is the crucial battle, in the heat of our war._

_To sail and sink our targets, out in the waves._

"Midway!"

_Display our might, order and chaos, battleships at war._

"We meet at Midway!"

_We'll win the fight, tactics are crucial._

"Naval war!" Cleveland cut in from the stairs as she and the Portland class sisters headed to the Sakura dorms to spend some time in the onsen.

_Far from shore a Pacific war,_

_Shells are raining from the skies._

_It's a Dreadnought day, it's our naval way,_

_A blood-red sun is on the rise._

West Virginia wailed on her guitar for a few chords, allowing some of her pent up frustration and battle energy to seep into her music before transitioning to working her fingers along the strings individually. By the time she and Javelin repeated the chorus another couple of times and struck the final note, they'd garnered a small audience, including several manjuu, who dispersed or hopped away after polite applause. When they were alone again the battle partners looked at one another. The USS Minneapolis sounded her horn from the docks below, another weapon in Thorson's arsenal.

"I think this is the beginning of something beautiful," Javelin declared. West Virginia smiled thinly behind her collar.

"You're my favorite tea-drinking Royal, that's for sure."

* * *

"Come on, sis. Tomorrow's going to be a big day. Live just a little bit?" California insisted as she and Tennessee strolled along the beaches to the east of the docks. Since arriving at the base, the beach had become, unsurprisingly, California's stomping ground. She strode through the shallows, kicking up the seafoam remnants of waves with her bare feet, her body clad in a dark blue bikini with gold trim. From her feminine hips hung a sheer shawl designed after her state's flag, the bear and golden star accenting her behind.

"Easy for you to say. Tennessee doesn't exactly have any beaches," the elder sister replied.

"And since when did you care about your home state?"

"Never."

"Then you have no excuse! Come on, Tenn; the water's great!"

"We're boats, of course it is," she sighed, nevertheless caving and joining her sister, if only to stem the tide of good-mannered nagging. Her uniform vanished and was quickly replaced by PT shorts and her black sports bra. California groaned.

"You have absolutely no fashion sense, sis, you know that?"

"I'm a machine of war, Cali. I don't need fashion sense."

"Mhm, your partner doesn't seem to mind admitting she's more than a boat," California countered coyly, pointing with discretion towards the dry sand of the beach and the tropical tree line just beyond. There sat Downes and Ooshio, the former having long discarded her jacket and oversized t-shirt.

"I'm going to have to talk to her about that," Tennessee said quietly, seeing that Downes had managed to connect her studded leather collar to a bra in similar black material, complete with metallic studs along the straps and over her nipples. The battleship didn't bother looking close enough to see if she'd changed her underwear to a similar material, or if she was just indulging in rank hedonism on some sort of brave whim. Regardless of her own thoughts on the matter, the ensemble was having the desired effect on its intended recipient. Tennessee watched with a hardened expression and clenched jaw as a flushed Ooshio ran her fingers tenderly over Downes' exposed musculature, the Union destroyer leaning against a palm tree and her new girlfriend resting among the sand and grass. Despite the lewd situation the two of them were deep in discussion, with Downes waving her hands about animatedly. No doubt she was in the middle of one tale or another. Catching Tennessee's eye, the ashen-haired girl waved from the shade, prompting Ooshio to look their way as well before promptly turning red again and burying her head in the crook of Downes' neck.

"Aww, she's so cute! And she was looking straight at your abs by the way," California laughed. She didn't know Downes well, but the young woman had always struck her as a dominant and protective type. "It's a good match, don't you think?"

"I think I need a new sparring partner," Tennessee growled.

"That's not fair, sis! She can have her fun and still train with you."

"And what about you?" The elder sister pulled her cap over her eyes. "You have yourself someone to watch your back?"

"Other than you, you mean?" California smiled as a wave lapped at their bare ankles.

"Yes, other than me."

"Yep, brand new ships too!" California insisted, pointing at the Houston and Minneapolis far out in the bay. Tennessee nodded.

"Good."

"When are you going to talk to him, Tenn, seriously?" California's tone grew worried. "If the worst happens-"

"There's nothing to talk about, Cali!" Tennessee insisted sternly.

"You can lie to the others but not to me. I see right through you. I'm your sister," the younger replied, holding Tennessee's gaze.

"Look," the battleships gaze out to the northern ocean. "If both of us survive tomorrow, there will be nothing that needs to be said."

"Your state may not have beaches, but you're more stubborn than a Tennessee mule," California relented, throwing her hands up. "Oh well, I'll just have to make sure you two hardheads live to tell the tale!"

"Just stay behind me, sis. Everything will be fine." Tennessee wrapped her arm around California's shoulder and pulled her closer. The sisters continued along the shoreline, silence supplemented by the song of gulls, the rustling of palm fronds, and the roll of the surf.

California smiled as she rested her head on Tennessee's shoulder. "Yeah, we'll be fine."

* * *

As Z23 stumbled out of the conductive matrix, gasping for breath, a rush of relief and weakness washed over her. Her collapse was forestalled by Thorson's arms. When the waters had risen above her head and her world went dark, horrific flashes of the past returned. His warmth banished them.

"Zed, you alright?" he demanded quietly. Their corner of the labs was deserted and quiet, with bulins occasionally entering through the main doors far at the other end to pick up ammunition or oil for the ships ready to sortie.

"It is done, mein Kommandant."

"Shall we go see her?" Thorson suggested, relieved and pleased to feel the give of her body against his arms. The girl of skin and bones who he'd bathed weeks before was gone. Her cheeks were rosy, her hair had grown flaxen and lustrous, and her chest finally looked at home on her slim, fit frame.

"In a moment, Kommandant. I am still weak," she explained as the Iron Cross of her rigging mark still glowed almost angrily with a bright blue light.

"No problem," he smiled, pushing up quickly with his legs into a standing, bridal carry. Zed gasped and held on tight, finding her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips brushing against his fabric-covered clavicle. He could feel her exhale against his pulse point. Her lips followed after. When he glanced down at her, she craned her neck and offered him another kiss, which he accepted willingly.

"I would be loath to head into battle knowing Laffey and Javelin had received your affections in such a way without me," she whispered as he carried her to the nearest door that led to the docks outside. Her words saw him halt and give her another, longer kiss. This one she was strong enough to receive and relish. Downes' bravery had broken his resolve with regards to his more mature destroyers. The looming specter of death by kitsune was also a factor, if he was honest with himself. "Mein gott, Kommandant… I did not know you felt such-"

"I remember when you first came to us," was all he said as he turned and pushed his back against the door and carried them out into the sunlight. A gleaming, sleek hull of Germanic make sat in the waters before them, devoid of any hint of siren taint. She was narrow enough to fire her torpedoes to starboard or port from two fixed quad torpedo batteries in the middle of her hull. To her stern sat depth charge launchers and other anti-submarine armaments common in the Atlantic, and her four 5.9 inch cannons completed the look. Placing Z23 on the docks, Thorson stood back as she activated her rigging and placed her hand against the cool steel. Atop her mast appeared an ancient flag, one Thorson only knew from his studies of the wars of the European continent, the North German War Ensign. "How long since that flag has flown?" he couldn't help but wonder.

"1919, mein Kommandant," she replied sadly. "That was the year my people's spirit was broken. They still believe the Fuhrer commands them… we would never recover if they knew the truth."

"About the sirens?"

"Ja, Kommandant. If it is too much I can-"

"I think it suits you far better than Akashi and Fusou's splinter faction colors, Zed," Thorson assured her.

"It is a shame that the Ironblood and Union were never allies. Such a force would be unstoppable," Zed insisted quietly, her expression one of contemplation as opposed to practical conquest.

"Maybe that's for the best then, at least until we face the sirens directly. I know we have to fight this battle first, but I haven't forgotten what they did to you and the others. I'll help them if I can, Lord willing." Zed took his hand.

"Danke, for standing by me until I was ready to stand on my own again, Kommandant. You should go and be seen among the rest of your fleet. I will take her to sea and begin maintenance drills at once."

"Don't be late for dinner Zed, that's an order," Thorson commanded, removing her beret and ruffling her hair softly. She smiled and took her headgear from him before turning back to her reforged vessel.

"You may call me N-Nimi, if you wish. I would never deny your orders, Kommandant. I will be alright, I promise."

"That's what I'm counting on out there!" Maryland shouted, walking along the narrow strip of cement dock that separated the lab's dry-dock from the building itself. She laughed at the expression on Thorson's face. "Don't worry, I didn't hear anything. Two of you look cute together though. Commander, I'm going to spend some time getting to know my battle partner one on one. Do as she says and run along now?"

"You big seven are something else," Thorson laughed, straightening his cap.

"And tomorrow you'll be happy you have us, sir. See you for dinner. Let's go, little one."

"Of course, Maryland. Allow me to show you around my armaments, radar, and sonar," Zed agreed with pride in her voice that could only be described as German, leading the battleship onward. Thorson was left behind to appreciate the ship as it let out a blast on its horn and took to the sea, the dry-dock filling itself thanks to the prompt action of the bulin crews. He didn't know how to describe the worry in his chest, but he thought it might be something close to the sorrow of a father sending his son off to war.

"Godspeed, Nimi."

* * *

"Tono-sama, it is good to see you," Fusou said quietly from her seat atop one of the cushions on the sheltered deck that oversaw the rest of the onsen. She was quickly drowned out by Yuudachi and company, who reacted quite strongly to Thorson's state of dress. The three destroyers were doing their nails along with their battleship counterparts.

"Yamashiro-san, I can smell him all over you, you know? And please stay still. Shikikan, can you not walk around with your chest out like that. It makes this difficult!" Shigure insisted as Yamashiro moved her fingers in an effort to turn at the waist and catch a glimpse of Thorson's towel-clad figure. He nodded to his battleships.

"Just following Akashi's rules, no shirt no shoes for me at least. Can't just snap my fingers and summon a pair of swim trunks like you lot. This looks fun."

"Arizona-san, not you too nanoda!" Yukikaze groaned, watching the Union battleship's face soften and eyes sparkle as she let her gaze run over Thorson's war-forged body.

"Oh my sweet little Yukikaze, when you're grown and you find the right man you'll understand too. Would you like a bow in white, red, or black? We have plenty of colors to choose from," Arizona asked caringly. She brushed Yukikaze's short, snowy hair as the Sakura destroyer sat between her legs, looking over silk ribbons to accentuate her look.

"Yukikaze the Great does not need a man, nanoda! But she would like this black ribbon please," the kitten requested, holding out a black strip of fabric trimmed with white lace. Arizona leaned over and pecked the girl on her head, the teardrop hairpin she'd received from Yamashiro months before glinting brightly in the late afternoon sun. "He he heeee~" Yukikaze tittered, closing her eyes and relenting against the onslaught of Arizona's kind attentions. Nearby, Yuudachi and Pennsylvania had no such compunctions.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, pup?"

"Meat. Tasty looking meat, wan~!" Yuudachi replied immediately, licking her chops as she and Penny looked at Thorson. Fusou couldn't help a giggle as Thorson proved more adept at handling open affection from his ships than when he'd first opened up to the idea.

"I like the green. It matches your eyes," he said to Pennsylvania before turning to Yuudachi. "And that's quite the colorful ensemble you have there."

"Do you like it, Shikikan?" The snow white inu asked happily, almost flashing the entire crew as she hopped up quickly, her breasts bouncing as she held out her nails for him to examine. They were a mix of pink and baby blue. On another girl they'd be gaudy, but they seemed to fit Yuudachi quite well. He gave her a firm pat between the ears.

"I do. It's perfect for you. Glad to see you're all making the most of this time. Now why don't you finish up with Penny, yeah? She deserves to look good too, right?"

"Wan~! Pennsylvania-san, can we take him to bed together tonight?"

"Nope. If I'm spending a night with him he's mine and mine alone. You work up the courage yourself if that's what you want. Now get back here and paint my left hand, would you?"

"Okay! Maybe later, Shikikan!" Yuudachi told him, returning to her cushion and nail polish as Thorson allowed himself a relieved laugh and sat next to Fusou. She readily leaned against him and inhaled.

"Shigure is right, tono-sama. I can smell my sister all over you. It will take days to come off."

"N-Nee-san!" Yamashiro squeaked as Shigure wiggled her armored ears.

"You should not have taken him so many times if you were going to be embarrassed about it," Fusou replied serenely. "Though somehow I doubt he minded?"

"Way to put me on the spot, Fusou," Thorson said quietly, wrapping an arm around her plush waist and making sure she knew he'd absolutely not had his fill of Fusou-class battleships in his bedroom. "For now I just want to make sure everyone's alright."

"See for yourself," the shrine maiden insisted, gesturing to the pools beyond. The kitchen staff and other Asashio class sisters were clustered together in the water having a polite conversation. Ark Royal could be seen in a one piece suit, taking each of the flavored kittens for their turn at swimming. Mutsuki and Mikazuki were sitting at the side of the pool, splashing their feet in the warm water as Ark supported Kisaragi's belly and instructed her in freestyle.

"She's really good with them," Thorson said quietly, unable to help but consider shipgirls as mothers. He'd already taken many as lovers; it was the natural progression of things.

"She is indeed. Tomorrow will be trying for them," Fusou observed sadly.

"We won't let them hit the island," he promised, earning nods of approval from destroyers and battleships alike.

"Someone has to put Akagi and Kaga in their place," Shigure insisted. "Their aims were noble, but they sacrificed too much, and were too willing to sacrifice others." Following that surprisingly mature proclamation from the black dog morph, Yamashiro hugged her tightly.

"Have faith in tono-sama. He will see us through."

"Not like I have much of a choice at this point. I defected to come find you, remember? With Yuudachi and Yuki gone that Sanctuary was awful. Now stay still please, so I can finally finish your fingers and we can move onto your toes. Oh don't blush so much! I'm sure he saw your toes and a whole lot more when you two were breeding like cats!"

"Quiet with the little ones around," Fusou insisted sternly with a whip of her thin, black tail.

"Haha, baka-inu," Yukikaze teased, only to have Arizona pinch her cheek just hard enough to be uncomfortable.

"Bad kitty," she chided softly. When Yukikaze's lower lip began to quiver, Arizona took her into a surrounding embrace and kissed her ears. "There there, I still love you, little one. It's just good to be polite to our friends. Here, let's get this bow on so you can look your best for the battle tomorrow. There we go!"

Thorson gave them all a broad smile as order and peace was restored, with Yuudachi standing up to brush Penny's hair. Even the usually stoic battleship seemed happy to indulge in her feminine side around him and her friends. He couldn't help but point it out. "We've come a long way since that night you arrived here," he told her. She nodded.

"And the journey has only begun, sir."

"Hey Michishio, can we have meat for dinner?" Yuudachi wondered loudly. The shrine maiden's manjuu chirped happily and she nodded. "Hooray! Wan~!"

"Yeah, would be a shame to have it all end now," Thorson agreed.

* * *

Following a wonderful spread at dinner, testament to hard work by Fredrick and the girls, the base finally descended into peaceful tension. The afternoon's frolicking gave way to training and meditation, with Downes, Tennessee, and many others sparring hand to hand around the Union dorm's annex. Fusou, Yamashiro, and many other Sakura left for the shrine to pray to the gods for victory. Some shipgirls, like Minneapolis, simply headed out to their hulls, wanting to settle in before the battle. Knowing he was very unlikely to find sleep that night, Thorson headed back to the onsen. While the view of his girls in towels and bathing suits was certainly easy on the eyes, the sound of running water, the view of steam and lanterns in the night, and the softness of the cushions Akashi had provided all recommended the onsen as more than just a place to see and be seen. When he emerged from the men's room he found a pair of white rabbit ears popping out from behind the rocks that lined parts of the onsen's border.

"Hey Laffey," he called quietly, smiling as they twitched and she turned to face him. She hummed and stood, completely unfazed as he looked at her naked body, glistening with water and moonlight.

"Commander has come to spend the night with his first love, yes yes," Laffey declared, collecting her towel and flask. She tied it around her chest and concealed her matured form from him once more, proof of her retrofit. Silently she followed him up to the lounge area and promptly sat in his lap. After a swig, she offered him the flask.

"How could I ever forget my first ship," he whispered, feeling the burn of warm bourbon slip down his throat. "This is it for tonight. We can't be drunk tomorrow morning, or hungover."

"Laffey understands well, yes yes. Commander yearns to defeat the evil foxes and their fleets. Laffey will assist."

"Thanks," he murmured, kissing the back of her head and leaning back against one of the pillars that held up the structure. Laffey took the opportunity to press herself back against him.

"Does Commander ever wonder why Laffey has not sought him out at night?" she asked, displaying a maturity he was unaware she possessed.

"No."

"Why, Commander?"

"That's why," he said quietly pointing to two figures that had just entered the onsen from the women's showers. Javelin was gleefully leading Zed by the hand towards the warm water. As they approached, the former allowed her towel to fall away from her lithe, evasive body freely. She hopped into the water and sighed happily as it enveloped and soothed her. Zed was left standing nearby, holding her towel tightly to her figure. Thorson smiled thinly. "She's come a long way."

"Laffey loves Zed and Javey. She is afraid we will face Ayanami tomorrow, yes she is." The bunny took another swig as Zed finally stepped into the pool, quickly removed her towel and dropped the rest of the way so as to not expose herself. Javelin laughed anew and hugged her, complimenting her on her bravery and figure before pointing to Thorson and Laffey. The Ironblood almost fainted on the spot.

"If we can avoid her, we will. You know I don't want to kill them… not her at least," Thorson promised. Laffey nodded.

"But she may try to kill Commander, and Laffey cannot have that, no no. This cannot be the last night Laffey sleeps together with Commander and her friends."

"And who decided that?" he wondered, taking another swig. Without warning Laffey turned and kissed him hard, claiming her share of the alcohol before pulling away to look at him with sleepy, red eyes.

"Laffey decided when Zed decided to fight again, yes yes."

"Mission accomplished," Thorson sighed with relief, resting his head back against the wooden beam. Laffey nodded in agreement before returning to her position and taking another sip.

"Mission accomplished, yes yes. Laffey and her Commander have a new mission now. Laffey is stronger. Laffey is wiser. Laffey is drunker. Laffey is ready, yes she is."

"Then I'll be taking that," Thorson declared, snatching the flask away, capping it, and tossing it towards a nearby kotatsu. Laffey didn't have time to protest before both his arms wrapped around her. The trade was adequate, and by the time Javelin and Zed finished their soak and joined them she was fast asleep. A quick rearranging of cushions later, the three girls were snuggled soundly under a kotatsu along with Thorson. Though his nerves mounted and grew with each passing moment, the sounds of the island at night and the soft breathing of the girls who trusted him lulled his eyelids closed with the help of the bourbon. And so on the eve of Midway, even Andrew Thorson found sleep.

* * *

"Hey, nee-san?"

"What is it, Hiryuu?"

"Is it wrong that tonight feels… beautiful?"

"You aren't often known for sentimentality, little sister."

"Can't help it. Tomorrow, no, it's surely long after midnight. Today there will be fire, blood, and chaos. Today we finish what we started back in December. But for now, the moon is beautiful. Watching it set in the west as the sky begins to turn red in the east? There's nowhere I'd rather be right now."

"The world has seemed… brighter, these last few days. But do not allow it to cloud your focus. Ready your talismans and cards. This will be the greatest game of hanafuda we ever play."

"I'm as ready as I've ever been, Soryuu-nee. We'll secure victory for the Sakura today. We'll fulfill our destiny!"

"Yes… yes we will."

"The time for preparation is over. This is Akagi of the first carrier division! All carriers ready your aircraft. All ships prepare for battle! Our first target is the airfields at Midway."


	60. Chapter 60

_Azur Lane Pacific HQ, June 4th, 5:49 Hours_

"I should have expected this much from you, _honorable leader_. You were always brave though, both you and your adoptive sister. Today we will see if your bravery is the sword that shatters the Union, or the other side of the coin of foolishness." Shiranui closed her eyes, her ghostly body never tired nor hungry but ever worried and distant, and flipped the switch to the base's alarm system. Their radar stations were picking up a formation of enemy aircraft at the very edge of detection range, headed towards a target due north of the facility. She was certain that sirens would soon be blaring at Midway, if they weren't already. With nothing more to do than convey Thorson's final orders, Shiranui picked up the radio receiver that would transmit her voice across the base via the air raid alarm system. "By order of idiot Shikikan Thorson, all ships and crew report to the docks. All ships prepare for immediate sortie. Those remaining behind should assemble at the labs and await direct orders." When Shiranui finished and finally deactivated the alarm system, she could already hear the calls and shouting of her fellow Sakura, as well as many girls from the Union rushing from their beds and dormitories to the docks. Several ships out to sea sounded their horns, their operators having spent the night aboard in preparation for the battle to come. The ghost rabbit drifted through the desk and out into the pre-dawn light. A red sun was rising in the east. Her spirit fires burning brightly she headed for the docks, one final conversation weighing heavily on her mind.

It was easy enough for Shiranui to find her, her mannerisms, volume, and verbal tics easy to pick out among the crowd as she bid Arizona farewell. "I will be right with you, Arizona-san! Victory is at hand, nanoda!"

"Sister," Shiranui hailed her calmly. The small neko destroyer turned around and smiled boldly.

"Nee-san, are you coming with us today? Yukikaze of Kure, the unsinkable lucky ship is ready to rumble!"

"Enough!" Kasumi let out a small gasp and fell into South Dakota's arms as Shiranui's fires flared dangerously. The ghost ship took a moment to compose herself before warning her sister. "Yuki, this is not a game."

"I know that! You don't need to treat me like a child, nanoda!"

"I treat you like one because you insist on acting like one! Akagi and Kaga are out there, and if the progression of this war is any indication they will be even less merciful than when they decided to kill me for speaking against their foolish betrayal. You will need all of your wits about you today, and all of your luck and skill. The others made their choice to stay, but I will not lose you to them as well."

Yukikaze faltered for a moment before presenting a smiling facade again. "Shiranui-nee, what are you talking about? Surely your ship is around here somewhere, right? Right? You were just dealing with all the accounting and inventory stuff because Shikikan Thorson is an idiot, right?"

Nearby, Pennsylvania left Yuudachi with a final pat on the head, joining her sister and leaving the dog morph destroyer to wait for Yukikaze, which she did quietly and with drooping ears. Yamashiro and Shigure were already at their ships as Shiranui floated up to Yukikaze and hugged her softly. "You cannot hide from the truth of what they did any longer. I'm sorry, Yuki," Shiranui whispered, unable to maintain corporeal form for very long. She slipped through Yukikaze's fingers and straight through her body, hanging her head before turning to face her sobbing sister. Even in that moment though, Shiranui remained composed.

"Y-You really are… nanoda?!" she gasped.

"I am. And before the sun sets I fear that more of our sisters will join me. Kagerou-class will fight Kagerou-class today. See to it that you, one brave enough to flee and find your own way in this war, are the one who survives," Shiranui commanded as Commander Thorson arrived on the docks along with Zed, Laffey, and Javelin. The trio promptly left his side after brief farewells and made for their own ships.

"Yuki, we need to go," Yuudachi insisted quietly, taking her friend's hand. Yukikaze nodded and dried her eyes, opening her arms and embracing Shiranui once more before heading out. Though difficult, the older sister did her best to remain solid throughout, resting her head against Yukikaze's soft, furry ears before Yuudachi shepherded her to the water's edge and the two of them sailed off for their ships, rigging gleaming in the sunrise.

"Will she be alright?" Thorson wondered, walking quietly to Shiranui's side.

"She will. I have never known her to be one to wallow in sadness. It was easy enough for her to pretend all was well with me like this, but no longer. She has that battleship you love so dearly looking out for her. May her luck grace your fleet today, idiot Shikikan. Now give your orders, Midway is likely under attack already."

"You and Miles have the base. Defend it if need be. Asashio and her sisters all have rigging, as does Shiratsuyu. Yuugure and Hatsuharu should be more than capable of operating anti-aircraft cannons. If they come in force… try to save the little ones."

"That is one order that I would consider dying a second time to fulfill. I will make the arrangements." Shiranui waved him off to more important matters as Akashi, fresh from ordering the bulin crew aboard her own vessel, prepared to say goodbye to her closest and oldest friend and business partner. Thorson joined Ark Royal, who was doing her best to comfort a trio of scared Sakura destroyers.

"What's happening, Auntie Ark?" Mutsuki wondered as Kisaragi sniffled quietly and Mikazuki looked out at the water with a nervous look on her face. When Thorson knelt down the pink destroyer tottered towards him. He took her into a hug as she rubbed her nose on his sleeve.

"Kisaragi is scared; please don't let them eat Kisaragi!"

"Shh now, I won't," Thorson promised, beckoning Fredrick over with a wave of his hand. The young cook embraced Houston boldly on the docks, as a lover, before kissing her one last time and obeying his Commander's summons. Thorson took heart in the fact that Houston seemed more saddened by the parting than the cook. "Kisaragi, I need you and your sisters to be good for Mr. Miles here and the others. Do what they tell you to do and they'll keep you safe, do you understand?"

"But, what about Auntie Ark and Auntie Fusou?" Mustuki wondered.

"They're coming with me," Thorson explained. "We're all going to sail out there and we're going to defeat the ships that are coming here to try and hurt us. We're going to win and then we're all going to come home, alright?"

"Promise?" Mikazuki requested. Thorson looked at Ark Royal who shook her head once, trying to hold back her own emotions. He steeled his expression.

"I promise. Now all of you please be good for Fredrick. We're going now."

And so the three little ones, along with the remaining shipgirls who had no hulls, waved nervous goodbyes as Thorson boarded the Fusou and Ark Royal slung her rifle over her shoulder. She took a running start before hitting the water, skating quickly to her ship before her love for the little ones compelled her to abandon duty and stay. Fredrick held onto them as the rest waved their friends and sisters good luck. Shiratsuyu radioed Yuudachi to wish her a final goodbye and promise whatever meat was left upon her return. Michishio and the rest bade Kasumi fond farewell with hopes for a splendid battle at South Dakota's side. And finally Ooshio, flushed with embarrassment but determined, transmitted a simple message to the Downes as Thorson's fleet, eleven capital ships strong, sailed out of the harbor due north.

"I love ya."

* * *

_Approximately 175 Miles NW of Midway Atoll, June 4th, 6:16 Hours_

"Hmm, how quaint. It seems our enemy intends to save us the trouble of killing them on the ground," Akagi chuckled dangerously as her lead wing of Zeroes obtained visual on Midway's defending air force. "Are those Buffalos? How offensive. Though I suppose I could go for an early morning snack."

Across the waves, Kaga rolled her eyes before returning her focus to her own squadrons, deep in meditation on the bridge of her ship. The Union had mustered quite a few aircraft in their attack, but many of them were outdated models. "I am… impressed at your bravery," she admitted quietly. "But do not think I will show you mercy. Soryuu!"

"Hai, senpai?" the elder of the Second Carrier Division replied, having chosen a spot on her top deck sheltered from the wind to relax and execute her portion of the battle.

"Let's allow our sisters to have their fun with the small fry. Midway is an island installation and should have harbored several types of aircraft, including dive and torpedo bombers."

"Yes, Lady Kaga. All I see before us now are fighters, Wildcats being the most threatening targets."

"Threatening? C'mon nee-san!" Hiryuu interjected, punching and striking out on her deck as her Zeroes began tearing into diving squads of Buffalos. "Don't you think you're giving them a little too much credit?"

"Your sister is wise beyond her years, Hiryuu. Maybe if you spent more time listening to what comes out of her mouth instead of worshipping the contours of her hull you'd learn a thing or two," Kaga insisted dismissively. "Soryuu, detach six of your Zeroes and have them return to us. With luck we will catch them together."

"As you wish, Lady Kaga."

"Hey, Soryuu has amazing ankles! It's not my fault you can't appreciate them!" Hiryuu declared.

"Sister… please," the elder rabbit carrier implored, resting her head in her hand.

"What? It's true! Your whole body is splendid, nee-san! I wish I was that elegant."

"Let them have their elegance, Hiryuu," Akagi insisted. "Join me in this slaughter!"

"As you wish, Lady Akagi! Take that, unworthy Union scum! Ha! Hiya!"

Soryuu and Kaga sighed quietly to themselves before the former radioed to her elder. "Well, at least she's having fun. My fighters are on their way, Kaga-sama."

"Good."

* * *

_Midway Atoll, June 4th, 6:47 Hours_

"Open fire!"

"Did our fighters even scratch them? That's gotta be more than a hundred aircraft!"

"Shit, hit the dirt!"

"Oh God, oh God damn the main hanger!"

"Damage control crews to the oil tanks!"

On the surface of Midway, valiant Marines at AA encampments and other fixed weapon positions did their best to weather the joint assault of Akagi, Kaga, Hiryuu, and Soryuu. Back aboard their ships, the kitsune of the First Carrier Division kept their tails at full spread, the tip of each burning with the flames of their spirit. The shipgirls of the second carrier division were similarly occupied by the long distance action, cards and talismans circling around them slowly as they directed their bombers in what they hoped would be a crippling air raid intended to clear a path for the invasion force. Kongou and Hiei remained patient and at the ready, shadowing the carrier group at a safe distance to the northwest on account of the known position of Thorson's likely approach. Constrained by the nature of their being, the battleships were forced to wait while the carriers sought glory over the horizon. Path cleared by the Zeroes, the Nakajima bombers struck Midway first, carpet bombing oil tanks and AA installations and softening the available targets. Several were destroyed by the Union Marines, carcasses crashing into the ocean in flaming wrecks that soon disappeared into nothing. The Sakura carriers flinched and gritted their teeth, but pressed the attack undeterred.

Aichi dive bombers attacked next, destroying several more AA batteries and auxiliary hangars, as well as attacking the island's power station in an attempt to cut the Marine bastion off from Task Forces 16 and 17. They were accompanied by the Zeroes, who took the opportunity to strafe any soft targets left in the open as well as drop their depleted fuel tanks on the island below. The pristine tropical atoll was turned into a burning hellscape of craters and oil smoke within minutes. Noting a time of 7:00 hours, Kaga shifted her fighters to make a final pass of the island.

"We will need to strike the installation again, sister. The runways are still operational."

"We destroyed their aircraft! What do we care about runways? We should capture the island intact," Akagi insisted as the entire fleet listened silently to their radio chatter.

"We do not know the position of the Grey Ghost or her battle group, nor do we know the position of whatever bombers were stationed at Midway. We also do not know where the Knight of the Union is or if he knows we have begun our attack. We cannot allow that infrastructure to remain," Kaga explained firmly, not brokering any compromise.

Akagi paced her bridge, fuming silently at how commanding Kaga was becoming in combat situations. "You have grown bold, sister."

"I have grown more cautious, dear Leader," Kaga deflected properly. "If it makes you feel any better, the heavy shore guns also remain operational. They pose an unacceptable threat to our landing forces, even if they are crewed by humans."

"Tch, very well. All carriers, prepare a second strike force!" Akagi ordered immediately, grinding her teeth loud enough to be audible as Kaga interrupted again.

"Belay that order. You will recall your aircraft and rearm them," the white kitsune ordered. "Akagi, we are days from resupply in any direction and we just destroyed the oil tanks at Midway. We still do not have the supply line advantage. Please, do not let your love for Amagi blind you to these mundane considerations."

"So long as you remember why I am doing this and follow my orders when we confront Enterprise, I will heed your advice," Akagi warned her privately. "I will not tolerate threats to my command."

"As you say, my sister. Give the order, please," Kaga replied serenely, her red-bordered eyes sharp and deadly as she looked across the waves at the Akagi. The brown-furred kitsune relayed their demands to the Sakura fleet.

"Hmph, indeed. All carriers recall your aircraft for rearmament. Escort ships, continue to monitor radar and sonar. The Union knows they are hunted now. Oh, and Kaga?"

"I see them, sister, ten bombers. Do try to lend a hand if one slips through? I only have nine planes on hand." True to her word, Kaga launched her defensive strike along with anti-aircraft fire from the ships of the combined Sakura fleet. She and Akagi had decided prior to the battle to keep their force close together and engage targets one at a time with overwhelming force. So far it appeared to be working. Of the six Avengers and four B-26 aircraft, the first element of the bombing force from Midway, only two survived to drop their torpedoes. Both aircraft targeted Akagi, the lead carrier in the formation. The first, chased by Kaga's interceptors, chose to strafe her flight deck directly. "Sister, shield yourself if you would?" Kaga's request was followed by a quick burst of machine gun fire that destroyed the first aircraft and had Akagi stewing at her sister's arrogance as she was forced to deflect friendly fire. Such was her fury that the second aircraft, crippled and burning, was met with a fireball directly from the shipgirl as she strode out into the middle of her deck, her armored chrysanthemum brooch gleaming in the light.

"Die!" she screeched at the Union pilot who possessed the audacity to attempt a ramming as his dying act. The aircraft was incinerated just short of her bridge, as Kaga chuckled darkly.

"Another failing of the foolish humans that think they still run the Imperial Navy. Remember when they assured us Union morale was at rock bottom thanks to our victories in Southeast Asia?"

"Suicide runs against immeasurable odds are not the recourse of defeated men," Akagi agreed with her, their anger fully focused on a third party. "Our next strike target will be what remains on Midway. None will be left alive when our troops arrive!"

* * *

_Approximately 325 Miles NNW of Midway Atoll, Point 'Luck', 7:50 Hours_

"Well that's it then. Hornet, get to the flight deck. Fletcher's ordered the launch from his station aboard the Yorktown. Admiral Spruance confirmed," Captain Mitscher reported. The Union shipgirl threw on her jacket and hat, sauntering past him to head from the bridge to the flight deck to aid her pilots in preparation for take-off. Clad in the black and yellow of her namesake insect, she left with the same words she always had for him, including just before the Doolittle bombing raid on Tokyo.

"I know you hate to see me go, Captain."

"But I do so enjoy watching you leave, Hornet. This is the big one; help them however you can."

"Aye aye, sir. How's my big sister doing, by the way?"

"Tough as nails, that one. It's her planes that spotted the enemy formation, two carriers so far. Midway's already come under attack; plan is to hit them as they reload. Us and Enterprise are up first. Yorktown's wings are being held in reserve until we can confirm visual on the other two flattops we suspect are lurking around."

"Works for me! Alright flyboys," Hornet yelled as she leaped from the bridge and landed without a scratch on the flight deck. Standing to full height, her cloak billowing in the wind, she baring her toned, scantily clad body to the elements and a rather appreciative flight crew and gave her orders. "We've got us some Sakura upstarts to take out. Wildcats first, let's go go go!" Taking a deep breath as her pilots headed for their cockpits and crew finished fueling and arming, Hornet glanced out at the rest of the task force that surrounded her and Enterprise. She waved at one cruiser in particular. "Ah, I love the smell of avgas in the morning. Howdy, Northampton! How you doing? I hear your sister made it back from Java. Let's hope we can say hi to her sometime today!"

Hornet grabbed her hat and held it tightly to her head as the first wing of Wildcats launched from her flight deck. Across the waves she could see aircraft rising from the Enterprise as well. Eventually, one hundred and sixteen Union aircraft and their pilots banked and headed to the west. From her bridge, Enterprise saw them off, her cap straight and her tie tight and proper.

"Brave pilots, go now and be our sword. Know that we will stand with you even across the waves. Finally we strike directly against the Sakura Empire's aggression!"

* * *

_Sakura Main Fleet, 7:55 Hours_

"Lady Kaga, your foresight and skill continue to humble me. Allow me to defend us now," Soryuu requested, her detachment of Zeroes arriving back at their fleet after a sustained burst of speed that had her panting on her deck. The salt breeze soothed the sweat on her brow, but Kaga's words remained cold.

"I would have been able to handle them. But as long as you are here we will pincer these dive bombers. I count sixteen in all. Make sure the rest of your air wings do not lag behind, Soryuu."

"Hai, Kaga-sama!" the lagomorph carrier replied energetically, sending her fighters towards the tail of the attacking Dauntless formations. "Hiryuu, be careful!"

"I see them, nee-san! Oy oy, escorts, eyes up!" Hiryuu demanded as Soryuu and Kaga shot down fighter after fighter. Tone and Chikuma, along with a handful of destroyers and the battleship Haruna, sent flak and machine gun fire skyward. In the end, only four Dauntless survived to make their bombing run on the Hiryuu.

"Hiryuu, what are you doing?! Dodge!" Soryuu cried in distress as her sister continued to hold in formation, Akagi steaming them ever onward towards Midway.

"What? I just wanted a little scrap," the younger of the Second Carrier Division replied confidently, shuffling her cards in her hand. With a smug grin she brought her arm across her chest and flung the talismans skyward as Soryuu claimed another kill, her Zeroes engaging in a dive so steep that it sheared their wings off as they pulled out. Two of the remaining fighters were caught as Hiryuu's cards exploded, throwing up a perfect wall of flak that sent them into the sea. The final pilot released his payload, only to have it detonate against Hiryuu's shields. "Aww sis, you really shouldn't have. Planes are expensive you know!" she panted, clutching her side in pain.

"So are shields!" Soryuu insisted.

"Calm yourself, Soryuu."

"Yes, listen to my sister, would you? Your incessant worry grates on my ears," Akagi scoffed, silencing the radio chatter among her fleet. "If you intend to continue in the defense, Soryuu, I would get you aircraft back into the skies instead of worrying about your brave younger sister."

Hiryuu smiled broadly at Akagi's praise and wiped a trickle of blood from her split lip, the only indication that the courageous, inexperienced Marine pilots from Midway had achieved anything for their sacrifice. Out across the waves, more incoming aircraft were identified by radar. Fifteen B-17's, initially dispatched to attack the misidentified location of the invasion fleet, were approaching from the southwest. The aircraft made no indication of reducing their altitude as they approached. "Soryuu, it's alright. I'm fine. Just maneuver for now?"

"I'm in agreement," Kaga affirmed. "Shielding a bomb dropped from that height will be almost impossible. Akagi, please don't give them an easy target."

"Keep moving forward!" the Sakura commander ordered immediately. "Serpentine is acceptable if you truly fear something like that."

As it turned out, most of the Sakura did fear having explosives dropped on them at terminal velocity, and the fleets followed the lead of Kaga and the Second Carrier Division, all of whom began maneuvering at random to shake off the high altitude bombers. Akagi gritted her teeth but eventually did the same, not wanting to separate herself from the formation. The bombs all fell harmlessly into the sea, kicking up impressive explosions and columns of water, but accomplishing little else. During the brief respite, Soryuu was able to get six fully loaded Zeroes back into the air and achieve suitable elevation.

"Good," Kaga offered the simplest of praise. "More are coming."

The eleven Vindicators on approach suffered an immediate barrage of machine gun fire from Kaga's and then Soryuu's Zeroes, prompting the flight commander and the surviving five aircraft to break off and attack the lead battleship of the formation, Haruna.

"Wha? Hey, why me?!" the elegant, brown-haired shipgirl cried, finding herself in the middle of a bombing run as ordinance splashed around her hull and AA fire leapt from her deck. She managed to bring one plane down in the chaos. "K-Kirishima, did you see that?"

"Try not to wet yourself over the radio next time," her older sister chuckled. "Good kill though."

Haruna pouted on her bridge as the skies around the Sakura fleet finally cleared, the majority of Midway's offensive aircraft destroyed or chased off with only one hit to their combined names. "Oh give her a break, Kirishima," Kongou insisted, adjusting her cap as she surveyed the now silent battlefield. "You did well, Haruna."

"Spoken like a true Royal," Kirishima replied quietly, resulting in an awkward silence among the battleship sisters.

"Thanks, Kongou," Haruna finally murmured as the fleet awaited the return of their Midway strike force and the next moves of the battle.

* * *

_Union Main Fleet, 9:06 Hours_

"Here we go again," Captain Buckmaster declared as twelve Devastator torpedo bombers, seventeen Dauntless dive bombers, and six Wildcat fighters took off from Yorktown's flight deck. "You alright?"

"The pain is nothing, Captain. It will not kill me," Yorktown replied, seated in a chair that had been provided for her on the bridge of the ship. Though her hull was in usable condition and morale among the Union was high thanks to a third flattop in their arsenal, it was not easy sailing for the ship's namesake.

"That's not what I asked, Yorktown, but so be it. Any news from your sisters?"

"Their pilots should be approaching the enemy formation soon, but we have no confirmed visuals. Hornet has informed me that if they do not find them soon she will split her forces to cover more territory. If only you could fly as they do, Grim," Yorktown mused, reaching up to stroke the bald eagle who sat stoically on her shoulder. "I'm sure you would find the Sakura in no time. Why don't you go see them off?"

Standing slowly, the shipgirl moved the short distance necessary to allow Grim off the bridge and into the air, the eagle crying out as plane after plane took off from the Yorktown. "Any word from Midway, Captain?"

"None. At this point I think we need to assume the worst," Buckmaster acknowledged. "Do you think it will be enough?"

"You mean our forces against theirs? Let us hope so," Yorktown said in a resigned tone, looking after her aircraft as her pilots flew off over the western horizon.

"Coral Sea wasn't exactly pretty. And I don't know where that Commander got off to with his ragtag band of ships."

"Then let us hope we can strike the decisive blow before he is needed," Yorktown replied, suddenly sitting up straight in her chair. "Captain, a portion of Hornet's aircraft and Enterprise's lead elements have confirmed visual on the enemy formation!"

"And?!"

"Four carriers. They've adjusted heading due east, directly at us. Damn it, I knew something felt wrong. They must have scout aircraft about. There's plenty of cloud cover today."

"And the enemy air wings? Did we get them on the decks?"

An expression of creeping dread slowly covered Yorktown's face as Hornet and Enterprise both cried out in sorrow. She met her Captain's gaze and delivered the news. "Enemy bombers appear to be grounded but… all enemy Zeroes were loaded and airborne upon our attack. Only a handful of the lead elements survived."

Buckmaster clasped his hands behind his back and looked out to sea. "Then let us pray their sacrifice buys our boys enough elevation and ammunition."

* * *

_Approximately 90 Miles North of Azur Lane, Thorson's Battlegroup, 9:20 Hours_

"Tono-sama," Fusou called to him serenely, wrapping her arms around him from where she stood at his side. Never had she seen him so tense or worried, her touch barely registering on his face. "We are doing all that we can. This is the nature of the path you chose."

"I know," he replied quietly. "And I'm not mad at you. You, your sister, and Ark Royal have far too much ocean to cover with far too few planes. Even with Minneapolis and Kasumi guiding us this is all a shot in the dark. At this rate we won't even reach Midway until tomorrow morning. We may end up bombarding our own installation."

"Then we will bombard our installation and recover it," Fusou assured him. "All Enterprise and the others need to do is hold on long enough. We will not lose against them."

"You're so confident?" Thorson wondered, finally meeting her dusky blue eyes. She smiled.

"If we survive to spot the enemy, we will show you how much your cause means to us."

"Fusou-"

"Shush, tono-sama. There will be time for sentimentality and expressions of love and devotion later… after I have redeemed myself," she insisted. Thorson turned to face her directly and took her chin in his hand. She seemed so small in comparison.

"You have already redeemed yourself," he swore. She gasped at his forwardness.

"You may be my lover, tono-sama… Andrew… but you are not the gods."

Commander Thorson breathed deeply and closed his eyes, forced to acknowledge her point. His fleet continued due north at all possible haste but every minute was torture, knowing that somewhere out there the carrier divisions of the Sakura were likely tearing apart the Union's air wings. That was when the radio crackled to life.

"Knight Commander, my Fulmars have found them! Minneapolis was dead on! It's the largest carrier fleet I've ever seen, four in total with dozens of escorts. Union aircraft are on approach…" he could hear the worry in her voice loud and clear. She sounded the same as when Mutsuki and the others were misbehaving and she didn't know how to scold them.

"I understand, but hold your fire," Thorson ordered. "Keep them in your sights and do not, under any circumstances, let them escape. Girls, we've got them. Get every plane you have in the air."

"Thought you'd never ask, Commander! Indy-chan, it's time to play at carriers!" Portland replied as she, Indianapolis, and every other Union cruiser and battleship armed their floatplane catapults and prepared to use a portion of their armament that had long lain dormant. The majority of his cruisers launched four Curtiss Seagulls each, the propeller planes leaping into the air from their catapults to circle above the fleet, waiting for the formation of Thorson's full 'air group'. Each was armed with two Browning M2 machine guns and a single 500 pound bomb. Joining them were three Vought Kingfishers from each of his Union battleships, similarly armed to the Seagulls. Fusou and Yamashiro were not to be left out either. The neko battleship to his right rested against him as her F1M's in flight vanished and she rearmed her catapults. Her cheeks flushed from the effort, but soon the Sakura floatplanes joined their Union counterparts as Ark prepared her own air wing.

"Ark, what's the hold up?" Thorson wondered, gazing at the Ark Royal from Fusou's advantageously elevated bridge. He saw plenty of P-40's on deck.

"Just waiting for… almost…" Ark replied, falling silent as she waited for the winds to pick up. As soon as a particularly strong gust hit her, she launched the first squad of P-40's. Thorson cursed as they almost dropped into the sea, but he soon discovered why Ark had been timing her 'shots'. Each Warhawk had been launched with its full armament of six wing mounted machine guns as well as three bombs each. Two 250 pound bombs hung below the wings and a separate 500 pound bomb rested underneath the belly of each aircraft.

"That madwoman," Thorson stated in awe, unable to conceal a smile as the others in his fleet realized what Ark was up to.

"Oh fuck yes," Tennessee shouted over the radio.

"Laffey is happy for Miss Ark, yes she is."

"God save the King!" added Javelin.

"Take your time, Ark. You've got this!" California called supportively.

"I am truly glad we are fighting on the same side now, Ark Royal," Z23 told her. "What a remarkable feat."

"Yeah, thanks everyone. Don't try this at home," Ark panted, crouching on her deck and propping herself up with her rifle as she waited for the conditions to improve for her final fighter wings.

"Do not give up, Ark-sama! Akashi is here to help, nyaa," the minty kitty exclaimed. "Commander Bulin, you have the helm!"

"Buli!"

Confident her ship would not run aground or into anyone else, Akashi scampered to the storage rooms in her ship where she'd stashed batches of her 'trademarked secret coolant'; at least she insisted it was trademarked. Brooklyn would not reveal whether or not she'd sent a telegram to the Eagle Union patent office. Regardless of the legal status, the bright blue drink was exactly what Ark needed when Akashi delivered a few bottles to her several minutes later.

"I feel like you lot don't even need me anymore," Thorson told Fusou approvingly as his fleet collectively did their best to ensure they could join the order of battle as early as possible.

"You know that is not true, tono-sama," Fusou assured him, taking him by the hand. "We do what we do because you have unified us in a common purpose."

He nodded and even gave her a thin smile. "Time to fulfill that purpose then. Ark?"

"I'm well, Knight Commander. You should know that Enterprise and Hornet have already engaged the Sakura. Their aircraft are getting torn to bits."

"Then it's time we make our move. Girls?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Target the escorts. If you see Akagi or Kaga, taunt or annoy them as you so choose," he ordered. "Now is not the time for foolish sacrifice. Now is the time to force their focus onto us and prove that we are the future of naval warfare. Now fall out!" Roars of affirmation spilled from his fleet as the most motley of air forces ever assembled took formation and departed to the north. "Just hang in there."

* * *

_Sakura Main Fleet, 9:25 Hours_

"Well sister of mine, are you having fun yet?" Kaga demanded as Hornet and Enterprise's aircraft finally began their first attack runs. The four Sakura carriers had managed to get their Zeroes airborne again, but only just. The next strike against Midway or the Union fleets would have to wait until the air was clear for Aichis and Nakajimas to launch. That time seemed to be a ways off, as a long formation of dozens of aircraft, strung out like a flock of geese, began their descent.

"What do you mean, dearest sister?" Akagi simpered as she walked proudly to the front of the flight deck and stood in the middle of the rising sun painted on her tarmac. Spirit fire burned at the tips of all eight of her tails as the first wave of Devastators from Hornet, fifteen in all, dove right at her. "I have never felt more alive!"

At her behest, Zeroes tore into the lumbering Union torpedo bombers, along with those of her fellow carriers. Fourteen did not even make it into torpedo range. The one survivor was incinerated in a brutal display of power from the leader of the Sakura, her balls of fire more effective than any AA gun. Its lone torpedo was blown out of the water by a final fireball as Akagi breathed softly on her fingernails. "And now it's your turn, Grey Ghost… I will enjoy this."

"It appears the Grey Ghost has no need of you… or her fighter escorts," Kaga shot back at her sister, watching the fourteen Devastators drop from the clouds without any Wildcats to screen them. She promptly destroyed half of them with her own Zeroes and began to maneuver, only to have the remaining seven aircraft engage in a futile attack against Hiryuu. "Hmph, very well. I suppose even the bravest of men cannot stand before us. But they are brave, aren't they?"

"More like stupid," Hiryuu rendered her judgment as she took down the last of them.

"You will speak of the dead with respect, sister, or will turn my own planes against you," Soryuu scolded her younger sibling, having had something of a backrow seat to the sacrifices of the Union pilots.

"I… sorry, nee-san."

"It's fine. Remain focused. This is far from over."

"Yes, and it's growing quite maddening," Akagi agreed angrily as Yorktown's air wings arrived in formation. For the first time, the Sakura Zeroes found themselves actively engaged by Wildcat fighters, each Zero lost felt by its respective carrier. Even with the distraction, only two of the twelve Devastators from Yorktown survived to drop their ordinance harmlessly into the sea and return to their own carrier.

"There is no rush, sister," Kaga insisted. "We will have all the time we need once this is… wait a minute. Do you sense that?"

"I feel it too," Soryuu replied, turning from the southeast to search the skies behind them. From the cloud cover, an undetected force of almost fifty Dauntless dive bombers were descending upon them from the west. "My Zeroes are too low. Hiryuu!"

"Mine are too! They were just dealing with those Devastators!"

"All escorts, open fire!" Kirishima yelled, urging the battleships, cruisers, and destroyers surrounding the four carriers to engage the enemy with their relatively weak AA complement. Aboard the Akagi, the leader of the Sakura stared the attack in the face, the air around her shimmering and shifting as she allowed her aircraft to fall into the sea and vanish. "Lady Akagi?!"

"Come then, Union pilots. Test your will against me directly!" Akagi challenged as the bombers screamed towards them, the majority of them surviving the flak from the Sakura escorts. Soryuu, Akagi, and Kaga were all being targeted. Seeing the futility of an air counter, Kaga issued orders.

"Follow Akagi's lead! Abandon your Zeroes and ready your shields! Survive this or die, it is your choice!"

"Soryuu!" Hiryuu cried in distress, flinging her talismans skyward in an attempt to distract the Dauntless or blow them out of the sky. Her older sister was silent, working on her shields and summoning a ring of spinning hanafuda cards around her body that began leaping into the sky at the enemy planes. "Woah, Lady Kaga, watch out!"

Aboard the deck of the Kaga, the snowy kitsune stared bravely at the flak shrouded sky. She reached out as best she could, trying to understand the men she was about to kill, the ones so eager to throw their lives away for a chance to destroy her. Blue flames launched into the skies and a glowing shield marked with endless kanji and symbols surrounded the ship. Sweat dripped down her brow and her breath came raggedly as bombs splashed down within meters of her hull. She could not hope to take them all out, but many lives ended at her hands, their aircraft incinerated or dismantled before plummeting into the unforgiving sea below. There was one Dauntless, however, that continued to fall at her, refusing to release its payload. Bombs detonated on the Soryuu, leaving Hiryuu a shouting mess as she tried to re-establish contact with her sister. Even the mighty Akagi took a hit as several aircraft attempted to slam into her ship. "Speak to me… explain to me your sacrifice," Kaga demanded. To her shock, an answer was given.

_Arizona, I remember you._

As the Kaga was engulfed in fire and smoke, far across the sea Yukikaze looked up at Arizona, the two of them sitting on her deck as they sailed inexorably towards the conflict. "Arizona-san?"

A single tear ran down the battleship's cheek as she gazed at the horizon. "And I will remember you."


	61. Chapter 61

"Enterprise, stand. We need you," Admiral Spruance urged. The silver-haired union carrier was in tears, collapsed to the floor of her bridge. "How bad is it?"

"Gallaher and McClusky targeted the Kaga and survived, somehow," she gasped. "So many are gone, so many. I doubt even ten will return to us here. Hornet and Yorktown saw equally bad losses. We had the altitude advantage, we had their fighters depleted. The war should be over! That commander, he tried to warn us, to warn me!"

"Enough! There will be time for that later, young lady," Spruance helped her to her feet, taking her gently by the shoulders before fixing her tie and straightening her cap. "We still have Thach and a couple squads of fighters. We have our escorts. We'll do what we need to do and win with what we have, you and your sisters and all the rest of us. There can be no defeat for the Union today. What is the enemy's status?"

"Thank you, Admiral," Enterprise whispered as she composed herself, trying to forget the feeling as she experienced the dying moment of so many men she knew and trained with. "Our pilots did not die in vain. Three of the four enemy carriers took hits, but from what I can tell at this distance they remain operational. They did not deserve to die like that."

"But they all knew it was a possibility," Spruance agreed, picking up the radio. "Now is not the time for tears. Now is the time to honor that sacrifice. All escorts, be advised that we anticipate a counterattack by the enemy. We wounded but did not kill their flattops. Continue to sail for Midway and keep all AA crews on full alert, Spruance out."

* * *

_Sakura Main Fleet, Approximately 150 Miles NNW of Midway Atoll, 11:00 Hours_

Kaga walked calmly along her ship, inspecting the damage she'd incurred during the bombing raid of the Union's main force. She knelt to inspect a crack on her flight deck, determining it sound enough to launch her aircraft as her sister radioed her.

"I still can't believe you let that plane escape, sister. It's not like you."

"You should worry about yourself, dear sister," Kaga simpered, no love in her voice. "This battle is far from over."

"On the contrary, ever-worried sister of mine, we are but one attack away from victory," Akagi insisted. "Hiryuu, Soryuu, status report!"

"I'm fine, Lady Akagi," Hiryuu reported, pacing nervously on her deck. She was the one flattop spared any damage during the main attack. "But my sister-"

"I am fine, Hiryuu," Soryuu panted, leaning heavily against the exterior wall of her command tower. Multiple bombs had detonated square on her shields, and her ribs were cracked and screaming with pain. She'd managed to save her flight deck, however, and new Zeroes and Aichi's were already waiting to launch into a proper wind.

"My, what a splendid example to us all," Akagi said sweetly. No one dared question or believe her. "All forces, we will turn west briefly to launch aircraft before continuing east in pursuit of the main Union fleet."

"Our target, your grace?" Hiryuu requested.

"You and I will attack and kill the enemy carriers," Akagi replied in a surprising display of prudence. Kaga muttered under her breath that a couple of the bombs must have 'knocked some sense into her'. "Soryuu will scout south, attacking the remaining installations at Midway. And you, my dear sister, will find your old friend and his base."

Unable to fault Akagi's divide and conquer strategy, Kaga began summoning a new wave of fighters, dive bombers, and torpedo bombers to her deck. "As you command, sister." Thus the Sakura turned their fleet and launched the second major air offensive of the battle, a squadron of more than 150 aircraft splitting in two, with Akagi and Hiryuu's contingent headed east and Kaga heading south along with Soryuu. High above the cloud cover, peeking out briefly every so often, Royal Navy scout aircraft observed the goings on. To the south, Thorson's squadron of aircraft changed course, circling west in an evasive action before resuming their northward journey.

* * *

_Union Task Force 16 & 17, 12:05 Hours_

"All ships, open fire! Cover the air wings and work together! Enterprise, where are your Wildcats?" Atlanta demanded as hordes of Sakura aircraft descended upon them from the west.

"They're diving now, Atlanta, two o'clock high!" the carrier reported as her squadrons, accompanied by John Thach and the remaining fighters from Yorktown, descended from their elevated position above the task force to strike at the enemy formation.

"Understood! Northampton, shift your base of fire left! All main and secondary battery crews I want you feeding our Bofors instead! Don't give them an inch! Astoria, Vincennes, cover Yorktown!" Under Atlanta's command the Union AA machine sprang to life as the seven heavy cruisers and twenty destroyers along with her sent flak and bullets skyward. Unlike Pearl Harbor, the Union was ready to receive Akagi and Hiryuu, with bombers falling from the skies as brave pilots led the charge against the Zeroes. Far off across the ocean, still beyond the forward detection range of the Union's submarine divisions, Akagi found herself breathing heavily on deck, a bead of sweat dripping from her furrowed brow. The Union pilots were employing novel tactics against her, fighting in groups of four and two in order to cover each other and nullify the advantages of her Zeroes. Between the Wildcats and the immense amount of AA fire from fully loaded and operational escorts, a full victory was out of reach.

"Hiryuu, your only target is the Yorktown. I don't care how many you lose!" she ordered, setting her own sights on the Grey Ghost's other sister. "Get it done."

"Yes, your majesty!"

Kaga listened silently as her sister plotted the long torture and demise of their primary enemy in the Pacific, Enterprise. While part of her wanted to pick at Akagi and rib her for not being able to destroy an entire Union fleet single handedly, she would have also divided their air wings were she in command of the battle, and so she waited silently as the two attacking Sakura consolidated their forces and dived on their targets.

"Well, that's not looking good," Hornet considered, gazing up at a host of enemy planes. One by one they were falling from the skies in burning wrecks, but there was no doubt in her mind that she was about to take hits. "Captain Mitscher, you may want to hit the deck. Damage control, shut everything down now!" she screamed as dive bombers released their payloads. Two struck home, throwing up fireballs, smoke and debris as her landing deck was shattered and the systems below heavily damaged. Her ears were ringing as she collapsed to one knee and coughed up blood.

"Hornet!"

"Not now, sis. I gotta focus," Hornet gasped as Enterprise radioed her. The fires were spreading. Ammunition had detonated. Gas lines had ruptured. Her entire crew was in danger. The torpedo bombers were coming next. Akagi's planes had been cut to quarter force, but the damage was done and the killing blow on its way. "Captain… you need to get them out of here."

"Say again Hornet? What about damage control?!" Mitscher demanded.

"Not much point in keeping this rust bucket afloat if it will never launch a plane again," she mused sadly, watching the torpedo wakes come ever closer. "I need to go, Captain. Get them out of here before this thing sinks."

"Hornet…"

"It's been a pleasure serving with you, Captain. Take care of my sister, please." Her final request made, Hornet took a running start, shedding her hat and cloak before diving headfirst off the deck of her ship and into the water below. Every hand not engaged in trying to save their own life or stop a fire from consuming the vessel removed their caps at Mitscher's command. Enterprise was left to scream in vain as towering columns of water rose just short of Hornet's hull as fires continued to burn below decks. She didn't even have time to say goodbye before Hiryuu's attack struck the Yorktown.

As Enterprise's knees threatened to give way again, the battlefield fell eerily silent. She couldn't sense Hornet at all and Hammann had broken formation, steaming her way towards the gravely injured Yorktown. The realization that she was the last known operational Union carrier active in the Pacific fell by the wayside, however, as she and Rear Admiral Spruance surveyed the battlefield. A prodigious number of enemy planes had been destroyed, and few Union aircraft had been shot down. The escorts had come through unscathed, and the remnants of the attacking force had vanished into thin air. "What in the world just happened?" Spruance demanded. She could give him no answer, though she would later hear the story.

* * *

_Sakura Main Fleet, 12:32 Hours_

Akagi and Hiryuu had been forced to sever their connection to their planes by an ungodly sound, a swelling of barbaric European classical music from the south as a swarm of fully armed P-40 Warhawks led an accompaniment of Union floatplanes straight at them. The four carriers stared, dumbfounded, as Cleveland and her friends did their best to provide the most stunning rendition of Ride of the Valkyries in recorded history, to say nothing of abusing the power of their cubes. For Thorson's boats, Midway was still very much a delightful game. "How did they…" Kaga whispered, wondering how that many aircraft had evaded detection by her own planes. The answer came as three Fairey Fulmars banked and descended from the clouds. Their scouting jobs completed, Ark Royal sent them after three different ships in the escort fleet.

"What the hell are you all sitting around for?" Akagi demanded, struggling to get a third wave of aircraft into battle so soon after losing her second. "Fire!"

"Yukikaze, you're sure those are the right targets?" Ark Royal demanded, trying her best to keep her P-40's operational while diving on the three destroyers and conveying to Yukikaze the specifics of each. The snowy neko was closing her eyes tightly on board the Arizona as the battleship hugged her from behind, willing her to concentrate.

"Y-Yes! Those are them! Isokaze, Hamakaze, and Tanikaze, nanoda! Please be gentle with them!"

"It won't be gentle," Ark replied firmly. "But they'll survive until we get there. Attack!"

At Ark's command, her aircraft screamed into contact and exploded dead center on the three Kagerou-class destroyers. The shipgirls shrieked in pain as surface guns, torpedo mounts, and other fixtures exploded or burned. No aid could be given to them, however, as the main attack began in earnest. Hiryuu and Akagi had just managed to get fresh Zeroes into the air when Ark Royal descended upon them, shredding the light aircraft with overwhelming machine gun fire. In the chaos caused by the typically land based fighters, Kaga and Soryuu were forced to make a choice. Midway had been struck by Soryuu's second wave of aircraft, thoroughly defeated and disabled. The elder rabbit carrier allowed those planes to all crash into the sea, instead focusing on shielding and AA fire. Kaga cursed silently and followed suit, her second strike wing vanishing without having found any suitable targets. With the carriers occupied defending themselves, the woefully lacking escort fleet was left to pay the price for their sub-par anti-aircraft capabilities. The Union battleships targeted their counterparts, with Tennessee and California ganging up on Kirishima. Colorado and West Virginia attacked Hiei. Arizona was the lone exception as everyone picked out their targets, sending her planes instead at the last of Yukikaze's sisters. With Thorson's fleet still far off and unthreatened, they had the relative luxury of picking targets and going for crippling instead of kill shots. The Sakura battleships and cruisers were not treated so softly, with Haruna taking serious bomb damage and Chikuma left a burning wreck by Indianapolis, Portland, and Minneapolis.

"Do you see her, Arizona-san?" Yukikaze asked, doing her best to explain Urakaze. "She's short, likes purple, has super gross ginormous titties like Yuudachi-"

"My breasts are not gross! Shikikan looks at them all the time, unlike your mosquito bites, wan~!" Yuudachi protested from aboard the Pennsylvania. Like her partner in crime, she found the idea of sailing alone quite unappealing when head scritches awaited her on board one of Thorson's battleships.

"Let my sister focus on disabling that destroyer, then you can complain about your chest all you want. Besides, everyone knows you like your rack. Why else would you wear a shirt that lets everyone have a good look?" Pennsylvania lightly scolded her puppy as Arizona narrowed her floatplane attack on the last of Yukikaze's favorite sisters. The five of them had been named with the kanji for wind, and she wanted to do everything in her power to prevent them from becoming like Shiranui before the shells really started flying.

"I'm very sorry; I'm still learning how to do this!" Arizona exclaimed as her first float plane crashed into the sea just short of Urakaze. The second overshot, finally brought down by one of Soryuu's Zeroes. The third, however, smacked right into the ship, detonating both the bomb and the plane. The attack sent the shipgirl flying from her bridge and into the sea. Much like Arizona's attempt, the vast majority of Thorson's 'airforce' was lost to haphazard attack runs at odd angles, crashes, and AA fire. But that was a sideshow. The real battle was Ark Royal versus the four Sakura carriers. They may have had the numbers, but Ark had planes in the air, more machine guns, sturdier frames, bombs, more available targets, and most importantly, Akashi was at her side along with a couple of bulins massaging her aching body and ensuring she remained topped off with secret coolant.

On the bridge of the Fusou, the Commander and his shipgirl listened to Yamashiro read off the list of casualties. Yukikaze's wind sisters had all been disabled, and before their destruction Yamashiro's floatplanes had been able to confirm survivors in the wake of the Sakura fleet, left to drift as the rest of the fleet dealt with their own problems. Both Tone and Chikuma had been sunk, with severe damage done to Mikuma and Mogami. The battleships had managed to mostly shrug off the attack, with Ise, Hyuuga, and Kongou coming through completely unscathed. "Oh, and there goes my last little flying friend. Sorry, tono-sama, Yamashiro has nothing else to report!"

"That's more than enough. Thank you, Yamashiro. Fusou, your thoughts?" he requested.

"They know we are a threat, tono-sama. I cannot speak for any other portion of this battle," the elder battleship replied wisely. He nodded in agreement.

"Ark, you hanging in there?" he wondered. Akashi radioed instead.

"She pushed herself to her limits, nyaa! Akashi is performing restorative treatments now. Do not fear, Shikikan, she will be ready when we make contact again! Bulins, take her inside. Flight deck is not for sleeping, nyaa!"

"Shall I record that as a casualty, tono-sama?" Fusou wondered with a coy, feline smile on her lips.

"Fusou… you can't do that to me in the middle of a battle," he murmured desirously.

"Unless they turn for us we will not meet them in battle until tomorrow morning, tono-sama. And I did nothing," she insisted. With a small shriek of pleasure, Fusou found herself against the wall of her bridge for her troubles. "Perhaps I did do a little something?" There was stress, temporary relief, and the hope of victory all mingled together in his face as he kissed her. Fusou melted into a puddle of kitten, pulling aside her kimono and shamelessly accepting him right then and there, her tail erect with pleasure. Across the fleet, Tennessee growled like a caged animal as California burst into laughter.

"I don't mind at all, but for the sake of my sister maybe you should turn off your radio! Think of the destroyers!" California encouraged gleefully as Colorado and West Virginia found themselves blushing to the roots of their hair.

"Laffey has never heard such bullshit before, no no. She is an adult who will lay with the Commander, yes she will."

"Such behavior is unbecoming of a royal knight, Knight Commander! And watch your language, Laffey!"

"By the Fatherland… what a blitzkrieg."

* * *

While the momentary success of Thorson's air raid was enough to get him sheathed inside a very eager and willing Fusou, the girls of the first and second Sakura carrier divisions did not see things that way. Several escorts had been destroyed or damaged to varying degrees, and the unexpected air raid had forced them all to exert a significant amount of energy in an emergency Zero sortie. They'd been forced to down many of Ark's planes themselves, a trying task. As damage control and resupply efforts began, effectively halting the deathblow against Enterprise, Kaga travelled to the Akagi to speak privately with her sister.

"Soryuu reports that Midway has been effectively neutralized. But if he catches us as we're landing troops and ships…"

"You need not explain to me how dishonored we would be, sister," Akagi insisted. A thin cut graced her otherwise flawless left cheek and bruises could be seen on her legs. "I think I understand a bit of your obsession with him now. To think he would sortie floatplanes in such a way."

"He is disgustingly resourceful, I agree. The enemy task forces?" Kaga wondered.

"Their air power has been reduced to almost nothing, a handful of fighters at most. One of the Ghost's sisters is dead; the other was wounded by Hiryuu. Their escort fleet is large but can be dealt with in time," Akagi explained confidently. Kaga nodded sagely, wiping a trickle of blood from her nose.

"Perhaps this was always our destiny; this battle of Midway was never about Midway at all. We have an advantage sister, we should not waste it."

"You mean his distance from us?" Akagi clarified, Kaga nodded.

"We know the location of his facility. Unless he departed yesterday, in which case we likely would have noticed him during the attacks on Midway itself, we have many hours until he is able to find us. If we leave the battleships behind we can outrun him forever."

"Unless he detaches his own cruisers and aircraft. You are not bold enough, sister," Akagi criticized, though her boastful tone from earlier that morning was nowhere to be found. "We will replenish our strength and then all four of us will do as you wish. We will find his position, and then sortie every plane we can muster to send him to the bottom… along with every traitor who serves under him."

With Akagi putting her own thoughts into words, there was no further reason for Kaga to remain. "Then I will make my preparations, sister. The Union task forces?"

"We will simply maneuver south and west, a temporary retreat that will allow us to keep Midway within reach. They will not catch us," Akagi insisted. Kaga nodded.

"You have blood on your cheek, sister."

"And your lip is covered in it, _sister_," Akagi sniped right back. Their tails fanned out and lit with fire.

"So long as you remember why I allowed you to drag us all down this path, I will follow it to the end, Akagi."

"And so long as you remember that you could not stop me, there will be peace between us," Akagi told her with false politeness, the Pacific wind buffeting their skirts.

"What of the escorts we lost?"

"If they can survive until the battle is ended we will collect them. If not, they will feed the fish," Akagi declared nonchalantly. "There is no room for weakness in the eyes of the Creator."

"As you say, sister. Farewell."

"Be ready, Kaga. We launch our first attack at dusk. All ships," Akagi projected her voice via radio. "Change heading to the southwest. Focus on damage control and resupply. We have already achieved a great victory today against the cowards of the Union. Their carriers lie depleted or at the bottom of the ocean!"

Kaga gracefully stepped off of the Akagi's flight deck as her brash, brown-haired sister continued her motivational speech. "Only one, pitiful group of battleships lies between us and absolute dominance of the Pacific. We will defeat them and the human who commands them with ease, and the Creator will be forced to recognize our power. Take heart my sisters. The era of humanity is about to give way to our own glorious future. Make all necessary preparations. We make our first strike tonight!"

* * *

_Azur Lane Main Fleet, June 5th, 01:42 Hours_

Commander Thorson stirred from rest as the door to Fusou's captain's quarters creaked open. He was much more prepared for Minneapolis' disembodied head to address him this time. Fusou herself groaned sleepily and sat up, the sheets falling from her nude body as her hair hung loosely over her shoulder and his chest. He nodded at the Union cruiser. It was pitch black outside.

"Minnie?"

"I just got done speaking with that seer from the Sakura, the sickly fox girl. Her spirit senses it just as I do. The wind howls. They're coming for us, Commander."

As if conspiring with Minneapolis for dramatic effect, Cleveland's horn began sounding loud and long into the night. Her more advanced radar heralding what eventually had his entire fleet up in arms. By the time Thorson threw on his uniform and raced to the bridge, every ship in his fleet was sounding the alarm and every light had been shut down. All of his girls held their fire, but he knew they likely only had minutes remaining.

"All ships, status?" he ordered, pleased as his fleet assured him all systems were operational. Even Akashi and the bulins were actively scampering across her deck, manning her outsized complement of AA cannons.

"Commander, requesting permission to give away my position," Tennessee radioed.

"I assume you have something in mind beyond just noble self-sacrifice?"

"Screw you, sir. If I'm the only one firing they'll think I'm the lead element. That and I think I actually have a shot at taking some of them out. Cleveland, distance and elevation?"

"You think I know that?!" the light cruiser protested.

"Give me your best estimate! I'm not asking for a bloody miracle and it's not like I have a limit on shell count. Commander?!"

"Do it," he ordered. "Ark, status?"

"Loading my aircraft without bombs, Knight Commander. They'll be airborne shortly."

"But can you hit anything?" Thorson demanded.

"We're about to find out!" Ark insisted.

"Belle, are you really sure about this?" Downes wondered, shadowing her battleship partner as the tailing element of Thorson's fleet.

"Of course I'm not, short stuff, but it's better than letting them set the terms. Those idiots are as blind as we are… but we have better radar." Tennessee set about proving that proposition by firing her forward batteries at almost maximum elevation. Her ability to detonate her own shells in flight produced brilliant explosive displays against the cloudy skies above.

"They're getting closer," Cleveland warned, whispering as if keeping her voice down would prevent the enemy aircraft from locating her.

"Stupid piece of shit," Tennessee cursed, firing off another barrage and throwing up some AA fire as well. In the silence left behind her attack they could start to hear the aircraft engines above them, followed by the telltale sounds of diving bombers. Ark hadn't been able to launch in time, but the sky remained dark and what followed was a mess of noise, large explosions and splashes, but no reports of damage. Thorson felt his way towards Fusou's hand in the dark as everyone waited for a second attack that never came.

"So… what happens now?" he asked. Feeling what little relief she felt was allowed in such a situation, Fusou reached up and kissed his lips gently.

"We should be ready to fight at dawn, tono-sama. They have our location now."

* * *

_Union Task Force 16 & 17, 02:15 Hours_

"Thank you, Northampton," Enterprise whispered, taking the brightly glowing cube from the olive skinned cruiser girl, the lead of her class. It shone brightly in the darkness on her bridge, like Hornet's ever present smile. Neither of them was ready to accept the reality, but they went through the motions anyway, for one another's sake. Rear Admiral Spruance was still awake as well, poring over naval charts and trying to discern the next best move for the Union fleet.

"She saved hundreds, maybe thousands. I'm so sorry. There were too many," Northampton spoke softly. Enterprise embraced her.

"No one could blame you, or any of us. There is only one person at fault here, and that's me."

"Enterprise, what are you saying? That's-"

"It's not nonsense," the silver haired carrier insisted, wiping a tear from her eye and looking out across the black to where she knew the crew of the Hammann was helping take care of her grievously wounded sister. "The Sakura's great power that they wielded against us today… it could have been ours."

"What power?" Northampton wondered, brushing her long, dark hair out of her lime green eyes.

"The power that saved your sister. God only knows she's probably out there right now, part of the fleet that forms the Union's last hope in the Pacific. A bunch of obsolete battleships and their escorts without a single human crew member. Rear Admiral-"

"If we reach out to them we risk another attack by the enemy. We will continue to retreat south and east before angling towards Midway itself. Our guns can still do something if they decide to land there. I think the fact that they didn't come for us says all we need to know about the enemy's priorities right now, Enterprise." The Admiral's words stilled them for a moment, an acknowledgement that the great Pacific fleet of the Union was now reduced to evasive maneuvers and damage control. Enterprise took Northampton's hand in her own.

"Thank you for being beside my sister throughout her life and at the end. I will make sure you live long enough to see Houston again."

Spruance returned to his maps, unable to watch as the shipgirls of his task forces were finally able to mourn their losses under cover of night. Across the seas the clouds thinned slightly, allowing pale moonlight to filter through the cover and light the bow of the USS Houston. The sole occupant of the ship rested there, looking out over the inky sea as it reflected the creamy moonlight. The enemy was focused on them, not the other Union forces. The first strike had been impotent. They were steaming closer to Midway with each passing minute and would be ready to reclaim the atoll if necessary at dawn. Her main and secondary batteries practically hummed with anticipation as she thought of Fredrick Miles, and then her sisters, Northampton and Chicago. "I will see you all again, this time by my own hand. Ghosts cannot die."

"Foo says that you should not think of yourself in such a way, you are very much alive," Kasumi called out to her, having skated across the water thanks to the bit of light available.

"Hey there, little one. Couldn't sleep?" Houston wondered, walking over to where the small arctic fox girl has come onto her deck. True to form she was exhausted, and Houston gathered her in her arms.

"Is it natural for Union ships to be so nice to their enemies?" Kasumi giggled, relaxing in Houston's hold. She shook her head.

"You won't see us giving those carriers this sort of treatment, but you little ones? How could we resist? Dogs and cats have been our companions since we conquered the land centuries ago!"

"Miss South Dakota has been pleasant as well but she is not as outgoing as you are. I believe she still needs to find her purpose as a person," Kasumi proclaimed. "I will do my best to ensure the shield survives long enough to become a woman."

"That's a heavy burden for such a little thing. I'll help," Houston agreed, both of them gazing up at the moon. "I hope my sisters are alright."

"Foo, please go check?" Kasumi requested, sending one of her glowing spirits shooting out over the sea. Houston cocked her head.

"So… you really do have spirit friends? I'm not a native like South Dakota or Minnie, not sure I'll ever see them."

"Unless you become a ghost," Kasumi giggled, a hand to her thin lips. "Foo is very scared of real ghosts like Shiranui-san. I like your nickname though. If the enemy thinks you dead and then you live, it will be an advantage."

"You know, for a cute little foxie that plays around with spirits, you have a pretty ruthless idea every now and again," Houston laughed, sitting down against one of her main batteries and resting Kasumi in her lap.

"Foo says both of your sisters yet live, though one is in great pain. I'm sorry I cannot tell you more. The realm of the living is difficult for spirits," Kasumi tried to explain. Houston sighed and looked skyward.

"Does that mean you can find Nevada and Oklahoma out there?" she wondered idly.

"You mean the two nice blonde ladies with the funny accents? They are much less scary than Shiranui-san, but they can't talk right now," Kasumi laughed. Houston found precisely none of those words entertaining.

"What do you mean they can't?!" she hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forget sometimes," Kasumi gave a non-explanation, wiggling her black-tipped ears. "I did not mean to imply they went to the Creator or whatever that black maw is that the carriers worship. I just meant it's nighttime so they're sleeping."

"Kasumi, they're dead," Houston explained, her heartbeat slowing as she realized Kasumi's words were just that of a young woman who spoke in mysteries. It spiked again as Kasumi pulled back her snow white hair and woven blue talisman, opening her right eye. Unlike her left, which was a vibrant opal blue, her right was a solid white orb, devoid of iris, pupil, or even scar tissue. "K-Kasumi?!"

"Even dead Union ships are nice to Kasumi. Don't worry about the man you love, they will watch over him. I like his cooking very much."

Houston shook her head and closed her eyes. Kasumi was an adorable little thing, but eccentric didn't begin to cover it. Her words were too tempting to believe. "Let's make sure they remain at peace then, and stop the Sakura in their tracks."

"Mmm yes, I think that's a good idea too. Goodnight, Miss Houston."

"Goodnight, sweetie."


	62. Chapter 62

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's been leaving comments here on this platform. I'm more active on reddit in terms of replying, but I read everything!

* * *

_The Final Battlefield, June 5th 06:15 Hours, Thorson's Fleet_

Andrew Thorson stood ready on the bridge of the Fusou at first light. Across the ocean to the north lay empty water, but the sky was dotted with the silhouettes of fighters and bombers. "Well this is it then. If they don't dislodge us from this position they'll never be able to invade the atoll," he murmured. Thorson took Fusou's hand briefly before ordering his fleet to battlestations, the two surviving forces of the battle of Midway clashing at long last. "All ships, full steam ahead. All power to anti-aircraft defense and shields. Protect each other and keep Ark Royal operational!"

Just behind the Fusou, dead center in the fleet and surrounded by escorts, Ark Royal prepared her P-40 Warhawk fighters. After many weeks of practice she sent them skyward with a wave of her hand, foregoing bombs in favor of maneuverability and speed. She rested her rifle on her shoulder, her captain's uniform billowing in the winds of early morning as the sun began to warm the waves and air around them. "All wings are airborne, Knight Commander. Ascending to altitude now."

"Dakota, get behind me, now," Colorado ordered, shifting her throttle to full. The three Colorado class sisters and South Dakota made up a diamond shaped tip of the spear, the front of Thorson's formation.

"I am the shield of this fleet, Colorado," South Dakota replied quietly. Thorson and Fusou looked at one another, listening silently as the enemy aircraft, numbering at least two hundred, drew closer.

"And when we come under shell fire I will be happy to let you sacrifice yourself for the greater good. But for now get the hell out of my way. We have better AA armaments and you know it," Colorado brokered no argument. "Little one, escort her to my stern. There will still be plenty to do."

"That sounds alright. Come with me please, Dakota-san?" Kasumi requested, the two vessels giving way as Colorado took point. To Thorson's surprise, the silver haired battleship wasn't done. He allowed her the floor.

"Maryland, how many planes do you think Enterprise and her sisters carried?" Colorado asked calmly. As with Tennessee, she preferred the deck of her ship for confrontations, standing atop one of her main forward batteries.

"Call it ninety aircraft a ship," Maryland replied seriously. "Zed, are you ready?"

"Ja, Maryland!"

"Good, stay to my inside stern and keep yourself alive for now. We'll get you somewhere you can use those guns eventually."

"West Virginia," Colorado continued. "How many aircraft do you believe were stationed at Midway?"

"At least a hundred, sister. Javelin?"

"Ready to roll! I'll do what I can, West Virginia," the Royal destroyer assured her.

"Some four hundred aircraft destroyed and yet they only send two hundred or so to face us?" the lead Colorado class scoffed, her brow knitted in anger.

"Oooh, Laffey's partner is angry. She can feel it, yes yes. Laffey will stay behind her guns for now."

"Commander Thorson!" Colorado called him directly.

"Go ahead, Colorado," he replied sternly.

"Requesting permission to demonstrate to the enemy the power of the Big Seven."

Tennessee scoffed, adjusting her gloves as she prepared to use what little AA was available to her in the fight. On the flanks, Pennsylvania, Arizona, Yamashiro, and California drew close to their escorts and the Union cruisers. Cleveland, on the other hand, was more than happy to play along. "Ready and able to support, Colorado! I don't think there's ever been this grand of a test for the Union's anti-aircraft abilities!"

"Good. Focus on your friends and the carrier. Those that slip through are yours… we'll try to let you have a bit of fun," the battleship promised confidently. "Sisters?"

"All systems green, ready to fire!" Maryland reported, adjusting her heading so that the envelope of her short range AA guns would overlap suitably with Colorado's. West Virginia did the same.

"I'm ready. Mmm, it is a beautiful morning, isn't it?" the dark haired sister remarked as she left the safety of her bridge and proceeded onto deck. "At your command, Colorado."

"Commander?"

"Fire when ready, Colorado. All ships, follow Colorado and Cleveland's lead."

"Oooh, those foxes and rabbits are in for a world of hurt," Shigure remarked with some anticipation, having become familiar with the potential of the Union's AA weaponry over the last several weeks.

"The enemy has rabbits? Laffey will sink them, yes yes. There will only be one rabbit for the Commander."

From atop her guns, Colorado stretched her arm out towards the northern horizon. She could make out the red rising sun on the wings of the Sakura aircraft. Her Bofors and Oerlikons moved seamlessly at her command, adjusting their trajectory to account for the attacking aircrafts' flight path.

"The era of the dreadnought is not over. Big Seven, fire!"

* * *

Aboard the Kaga, the snowy-haired leader of the Sakura was coming to understand just how great of a coup Pearl Harbor had been. The devastation she and her sisters had wrought during that sneak attack had been immense, with the Union ships clustered tightly, thinly manned and helpless. Her body and mind screamed with pains both dull and sharp as her air wings were assaulted by impeccably placed AA fire. It had begun with a sound like drums in the distance as the highest caliber guns of the Union's newest battleships fired at her aircraft. Losses had been acceptable, only a handful, until she and her sister realized that it had only been one ship firing at them. When the other Colorado-class ships joined the barrage, assisted by another, different class behind them, the hits felt like a wall of bullets and flak. They scattered, aiming to move around the frontal obstruction but coming into contact instead with groups of P-40s, the typically land-based aircraft armed to the teeth with more machine guns than their Zeros could ever hope to mount. She and Akagi maneuvered around them skillfully and brought down many in intense dogfighting, but the wall of steel and guns did not stop moving north beneath them.

Hiryuu and Soryuu tried an attack run on the lead ship and suffered immense losses in the chaos, their planes riddled with fire from the enemy cruisers and battleships as the shipgirls piloting them simply projected shields forward and shrugged off the occasional direct hit. Beneath the action, a single wing of swordfish biplanes, assisted by floatplanes from Yamashiro and Fusou, made short work of the torpedoes released by the rabbits' Nakajima torpedo bombers. The planes were flying so low and slowly that no one was able to pay them any heed. Colorado sailed straight through towering columns of water from the detonations, utterly fearless and brimming with cold fury, a yin to Tennessee's chaotic yang. West Virginia and Maryland held position on her rear flanks, ensuring that any Sakura attack against weaker points of the formation's AA defense would have to come from the rear or sides, making the approach more time consuming and opening up bombers to strafing runs from Ark Royal's remaining fighters which remained at altitude, away from the enemy Zeros. Commander Thorson and Fusou stood strong amidst the chaos, the human doing his best to keep tabs on the overall flow of battle while Fusou piloted her aircraft and sent the occasional volley of AA fire skyward. Like most of the Sakura she was woefully under-equipped compared to the ships of the Union, but that was the benefit of a mixed formation so far as he was concerned. The radio was eerily silent, his fleet operating like a well-oiled machine with a singular purpose orchestrated by Cleveland, Colorado, and Ark Royal, vengeance for the deaths of Oklahoma, Nevada, Prince of Wales, Exeter, and thousands of other lives both human and shipgirl.

After approximately forty minutes of fierce combat the action suddenly halted, the few enemy aircraft left suddenly plummeting into the waves below. "Damage reports!" Thorson demanded immediately. West Virginia's voice, breathing heavily, crackled in reply.

"Those bombs pack a punch, sir. A few secondaries may not be operational when we get there, but I'm still down for a scrap. No major structural damage."

"Damn right," Maryland added, resting against one of her turrets as a manjuu hopped up to join her. "Huh? Where'd you come from, little guy? For me? Hey, thanks a bunch. Oh by the way, Zed, I saw that kill of yours. Nice one."

"D-Danke, Maryland!" the Ironblood destroyer stuttered in reply. She had only managed the one aircraft kill, an Aichi headed straight for Maryland's main batteries, and blushed crimson at recognition for such a small thing in the midst of a battle so grand. As with Maryland, she soon noticed a couple of puffy, yellow manjuu hopping about outside her bridge windows. Opening the door and allowing them in, Zed received a delivery of secret coolant, the drink soothing her overheated blood as her cube calmed itself after drawing blood in battle again after so long. The manjuus hung around for a moment, inspecting her and poking at her shoulder to get her attention. "Oh, you need something else?" she wondered, sitting on the floor to be closer to them. After a few moments of chirping and looking about her, Zed realized that they were trying to ascertain the status of her injuries. "I'm just fine with this drink, thank you!"

Thorson couldn't help but chuckle at the evolution of his fleet's damage control systems as Akashi revealed yet another secret weapon, the fact that as with the Langley, manjuus seemed to prefer support ships to combat vessels. As a result, a flood of the curiously competent creatures was at the minty kitty's disposal, and she sent them to supply the ships of the fleet with coolant and to get an idea of the necessary damage control needed from her and the bulins, who numbered far fewer. Colorado and her sisters had suffered some superficial damage, with bruises and tattered capes to prove it; but beyond the dented metal and scorch marks the worst damage done had been to Yamashiro, who had allowed a bomb to slip through her shields as she defended the lead ships from torpedoes.

"Tono-sama," Fusou began, her concern for her sister more than apparent in her tone and the way her eyes shifted constantly. The explosion on the battleship's stern had been impossible to miss.

"Go to her. I'll hold things down here," Thorson assured Fusou. The younger sister had barely made a sound when the hit had come, remaining focused on her task as her stern smoldered following the impact. Several bulins were helping her with fire control.

"Thank you, tono-sama," the elder neko battleship said with relief, leaving the lightest of kisses on his cheek before exiting the bridge at all possible speed. He radioed Colorado.

"Colorado, I want you and your sisters to change formation," he commanded.

"Requesting an explanation, sir. I think we performed splendidly," Colorado replied, fingering the singed hem of her cape. "We remain fully operational as well."

"Miss Colorado should not be questioning the Commander so much, no no. Laffey has been with him from his very first day, yes she has. He has yet to do something stupid in battle even though he is a lecherous man," the lapine destroyer insisted sleepily.

"Well I'm happy to have your conditional approval, Laffey," Thorson groaned as multiple shipgirls took the offered occasion to have a laugh and breathe deeply after the stress of fighting off a competent air raid. He was just thankful it hadn't involved siren aircraft attacking a fixed target this time around.

"Laffey loves her commander, yes she does."

"Commander?" Colorado attempted to bring them back to the topic at hand as they continued north.

"I agree with you, Colorado. That was a demonstration worthy of Independence Day. However, tell me you believe the enemy will attack us with their aircraft head on again."

"It's a good point, sis," Maryland insisted.

The silver haired battleship sighed in acceptance. "Very well. Your orders, Commander?"

"They would be fools to attack us with their airpower alone after what just happened," Thorson declared. "They might, but if they do we'll simply beat them back again. I think the next battle will be fleet versus fleet, and they'll attempt to use their torpedo advantage to sink us. South Dakota, I want you to take point, with Maryland and West Virginia swapping with Pennsylvania and California. Arizona, I want you to stay in the middle or rear of the formation so long as you're confident you can use those healing rounds again."

"I will do whatever is necessary, Commander," she promised.

"Good. Tennessee, you're taking the position right behind South Dakota. Colorado, you and Laffey will take the rear now."

If Colorado had any protests as Thorson finished assigning new orders, she kept them to herself. Slowly the fleet spread out, allowing the hulking Union dreadnoughts to move and shuffle their locations. He called the Yamashiro next. "Fusou, Yamashiro, are you there?"

"She will be alright, tono-sama," Fusou explained in relief. "Akashi is assessing the damage now, but it appears that at worst she will be without a handful of secondary batteries and her floatplane catapult.

"Nee-san, they hurt my butt!" Yamashiro complained, bringing a smile to Thorson's face in spite of himself.

"Don't worry, Yamashiro. I think we hurt them a lot worse."

* * *

"We cannot underestimate him again, sister," Kaga stated quietly, standing proudly just opposite Akagi on her deck. Her body throbbed with pain, but she kept it concealed behind a mask of indifference. Akagi's face, by contrast, was contorted in rage.

"To think those lumbering, obsolete steel tubs could be capable of that kind of firepower," the Sakura commander groused. Kaga did not have the strength to scold her.

"It must be that commander of theirs, their Knight. He's allowed them to fight as we do. If anything we're fortunate our advantage lasted even this long. What are your orders, Akagi?"

The brown haired kitsune stared at her sister. "What? No snide comments? No passive aggressive insinuations that had you been in command we would have prevailed?"

"No, dear sister. They shot down my planes too. When we return to eviscerating the rest of the impotent Union navy I will have my fun with them and with you, but for now we decide whether we retreat or stand and fight as one."

"Sometimes, Kaga, your lips move and it's your voice I hear but her words reach my ears," Akagi said quietly, their face to face discussion allowing for privacy as their fleet continued south and east towards confrontation now that their enemy had shown his hand. "We cannot afford to simply leave now. We will meet him in battle and cut the head off of this snake before it kills us all."

"I am in agreement, sister. Then it is time?" Kaga inquired eerily, her voice like a wraith.

"My powers will be yours, dear sister," Akagi assured her.

"And mine will be yours."

* * *

_June 5th 9:34 Hours, Thorson's Fleet, Bridge of the Fusou_

"May the gods protect us," Fusou whispered as her fleet finally obtained a visual on the enemy after more than a day at sea. Broken aircraft littered the seas between them and the Union fleets, their fate rendered almost irrelevant by what they were witnessing. "Tono-sama?"

"Are you scared?" he asked quietly, looking through his binoculars at the small Sakura ship silhouettes on the horizon. The scene was dominated by the Akagi and Kaga, which seemed to have burst into colored flames that towered several hundred feet into the skies like funeral pyres. Blue and red swirled and shifted, acting as if one mind and one force, but the colors never bled or mixed.

"I am," the shrine maiden admitted freely. "I have never witnessed such a thing."

"You think we're going to die, short stuff?" Tennessee asked Downes. She shook her head fiercely.

"Can't. I've got someone waiting," the 'tiger of the Union' insisted tensely.

"What should we do, Commander?" Cleveland asked, a hint of worry in her usually confident and animated voice. "You know we're with you, and I wouldn't back down from a fight even with the sirens… but I'm not sure my guns will work against that."

"All ships, continue full steam ahead," Thorson ordered, gripping the radio transmitter with a shaking hand as his fleet all listened silently, hoping for something more than onward into death. "I'm sure you all know the stakes here. The Sakura fleet is right there, more powerful than it's ever been. Enterprise and her sisters have obviously failed."

"Yukikaze the Great is feeling not so great at this particular moment," the little destroyer admitted.

"I guess they didn't feel it nearly as bad as I thought," Shigure admitted.

"I know," Thorson assured them. "Quite the vulgar display of power, isn't it? But I didn't see any other allied fleets on the way up here, did any of you?" Their silence was his answer. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the specifics of one of the Great War legends. "I want to tell you girls a story. Ark, you might actually know this one."

"If you call me old again, Knight Commander, I'll be quite cross with you when this is all over. But if these are to be my final moments, the sound of your voice isn't the worst thing to listen to," the veteran carrier admitted.

"Akashi cannot stop blushing and hiding under the steering column in fear, nyaa!" the minty kitty cried as aircraft began launching from the Hiryuu and Soryuu.

"I want to tell you all a story about the difference a single, competent soldier can make, a story about a man… from Tennessee." At Thorson's words, his wildest battleship tilted her head curiously. She'd been ready to dismiss his story out of hand entirely and prepare herself to kill as many Sakura as possible before they came for her, but she'd not missed his tone when he mentioned her namesake state. "This is the story of Sergeant Alvin York."

Thorson's ships sailed north in silence as he set the scene for them, a scene they could only identify with as their own Hill 233 loomed before them. Machine gun fire from concealed locations within the enemy lines, the Argonne forest, comrades dead and dying all around. "And so there he was, exchanging rifle fire with machine guns, alone, one against thirty at least. But he shot, killed, and kept shooting. During the battle six soldiers charged him with bayonets. He drew his sidearm and gunned them all down before they could reach him. The enemy commander emptied his pistol in an attempt to kill York, and failed. He then surrendered. In the end, the actions of one man led to the capture of the Ironblood position and 132 soldiers. And no, Sergeant York did not have any wisdom cubes at his disposal, just a 1917 Lee Enfield and a Colt 1911."

"Damn, that's quite the tale, eh Belle?" Downes declared as Thorson finished. Colorado and her sisters had their forward batteries trained on the enemy formation. They would be in range in moments. Tennessee said nothing in reply, however, and Downes couldn't see the blonde battleship girl from her own position. Instead she radioed back to Thorson. "I think you're in luck, Commander."

"Why is that, Downes?"

"I don't know if that York fellow was skilled, crazy, or both, but I don't see anyone turning around. Let's go take this hill."

"Well said, Fire-eye!" Maryland cheered. "Girls, you ready?"

"Yes. Your target, Commander Thorson?" Colorado demanded.

"Target the carriers and battleships until you're close enough to destroy the escorts confidently," he replied. "All battleships fire at will upon reaching engagement range. Escorts, move outside the battleship wall and prepare to screen the capital ships and counter enemy attacks. Retreat to the safety of the AA envelope as needed. Cleveland, remain at the center with Ark. Colorado, I think it would be fitting for you to begin."

"It would be our pleasure, Commander. Those enemy foxes aren't the only ones capable of a lightshow. Maryland, West Virginia, prepare to fire!"

"406mm showoffs," Pennsylvania whispered, but Yuudachi was ready with upbeat words.

"Don't worry about it, Pennsylvania-san. If the battle doesn't last long enough for you to get in range then it won't matter, wan~!"

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine, puppy girl?"

"Not when we're in a battle Penny-san!" Yuudachi 'complained' as the Colorado class ships picked their target. Anyone else engaged in last minute conversations, in attempts to bolster morale or maintain sanity in the face of the raw power of the first carrier division, was silenced as twelve shells rocketed into the sky, leaving red, white, and blue wakes behind them. Even at that extreme distance, one of the massive shells managed to reach its target many seconds later, exploding against Kaga's forcefields with a terrible sound and fury. The kitsune bore the attack and remained standing, conjuring in return a swarm of flaming spirits shaped like Sakura aircraft from the towering column of flame above them.

"So we shall cross swords at last," she murmured appreciatively. "Come!"

* * *

"Indy, more planes at three o'clock!"

"I see them, sister. California?"

"You're too cute to deny but you know my AA isn't great! Oh, thanks for the assist, Maryland."

"Don't mention it, but stay alert. We're close to torpedo range." The words were not even out of the battleship's mouth when a bright blue forcefield enveloped South Dakota, the dark-skinned woman forced to her knee as a torpedo detonated beneath her hull. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself back to her feet with the help of her shield and carried on. The enemy formation was spreading out before them, increasing the angles at which torpedoes could be launched towards Thorson's ships. Not even he had anticipated such a long range strike, courtesy of Maya.

"Spread out!" he ordered in reply, 'showing' Fusou what he intended thanks to the link between them. She then conveyed it via radio to the rest of the fleet, their pattern shifting in an orderly fashion from a circular formation to a broad crescent meant to shield Ark Royal, Akashi, and specific escorts like Cleveland from the brunt of the enemy attacks. Chaos reigned around them as aircraft dove and swarmed them, held in check by the fleet's AA guns and the prodigious firepower of Ark Royal's fighters. All the while Thorson's battleships launched shells at the enemy, scoring occasional hits against the enemy cruisers and battleships whereas the carriers proved an impenetrable bastion. Akagi and Kaga, their abilities at fully synchronization, simply vaporized any shells or aircraft that got too close. While the detonations above made for an epic display and deafened many of the Sakura shipgirls, they didn't score the kills Thorson desperately needed. Instead he ordered a shifting of fire to the escorts as the range closed. So long as the Sakura drew closer, he felt he had the advantage.

It was clear, however, that Akagi and Kaga felt the same, and the damage reports from Thorson's fleet lent credence to that opinion. For every hit against Haruna, Kongou, Kirishima, or the other smaller ships outside of the protective range of the first carrier division, he suffered damage in return. Cassin took an incredibly unlucky HE shell to her superstructure, knocking the girl unconscious and taking her out of the battle completely. Downes had been distraught, but Tennessee kept her in formation as Akashi dispatched two bulins to aid the stricken ship as it fell behind the advancing formation. South Dakota was taking a beating as well, even with the help of Indianapolis' pandora reactor and shields. She only fired a handful of volleys from her main guns before the role of defender consumed all of her strength and energy, beset upon by torpedoes. With Kasumi's assistance and encouragement, she was able to avoid most of the further incoming 'fishes', but Hiryuu and Soryuu refused to be denied either. The added focus on torpedo defense had necessitated a shifting of resources away from air defense, and the lapine carriers kept launching bombers and fighters with all their remaining strength. Maryland was suffering from fires on deck, while Pennsylvania lost a main battery, the shipgirl grunting in pain as her shoulder felt ready to pop out of its socket.

On the other side of the battlefield, the attrition took its toll as well. Nagara had gone silent following a bruising volley from California and Arizona, and Nowaki was occupied with multiple fires on deck courtesy of Portland and Zed's exceptional gunnery. They hadn't suffered torpedo attacks, but Akagi and Kaga had not given a retreat order. The enemy fleet, situated between them and Midway, was getting closer. With grace and calm, Hiei took aim at the flagship, the Fusou, and fired a volley.

"Tono-sama!" Fusou placed her body in front of him, arms wide, and threw up her shields as the incoming shells detonated around her. One made it through and exploded on her forward decks, throwing her back into Thorson as they crashed violently to the ground. Several hails came in at once, trying to ascertain the condition of their commander, but Laffey was focused on the ship that had fired the shot.

"You… Laffey knows you from her dreams, the bad ones when she is forced to sleep somewhere other than the Commander's chest or lap. You will not take him from Laffey today!" From her position in the center left of the formation, Laffey's bow transformed and began charging her Annihilation Mode cannon. Crackling electricity and plasma sparked in the air and off the sea as Colorado radioed her.

"Listen up, Laffey. The commander may take it easy on you, but I won't. If you fire that weapon and go to sleep on me, surrounded by the enemy, I'll take you out myself," the battleship warned. "I can't afford to lose my escort."

"Miss Colorado should trust Laffey," the destroyer insisted as the volume of shells in the air decreased significantly as the enemy took notice of the impending attack. "Laffey will never rest, never so long as the Commander needs her. She will continue to escort once the enemy battleship is no more. Condition green, firing."

Even Akagi and Kaga's battle trance was broken as the beam of energy tore across the open ocean directly at the Hiei. Kongou and Haruna shrieked and called out to their sister in fear as Kirishima pulled down her mask to stare openly. The proud Sakura battleship's shields slowly faltered and then broke. Hiei's cry of anguish sent shivers through the entire fleet as her ship was left barely afloat, a charred remnant of its former glory. Aboard the bridge, the shipgirl slumped unconscious and dying to the floor, her last mote of energy dedicated to the barrier that had saved her body from instant immolation. Her cubes had simply been pushed past their limits.

"That was a damn fine shot, Laffey," Thorson radioed, his survival sending his fleet's morale through the roof. "Fusou's injured but seaworthy. Press the attack! Arizona, now's the time!"

"I understand, Andrew!" she replied, hurrying out onto her deck as she killed her engines and shifted her rudders, turning her side to the enemy as her sister and friends charged forward, the enemy ships only then restarting their attack. The resurrected battleship knelt upon her forward deck as all of her main batteries turned to face her allies and the enemies beyond. The words came easier the second time, as though her cubes compelled her to remember. "I call upon the angels again, as one who has walked the ether and returned. In service to the one named for the first-called of the apostles, I beseech you to heal our wounds. Eagle's Tears!"

"Oh my, that is utterly delightful!" Brooklyn remarked, firing off a well placed strike against a conventionally manned destroyer as she experienced the radiating energy of Arizona's healing ability for the first time. Even the bruised and battered South Dakota found herself standing proudly with newfound energy, the fires aboard the Maryland extinguished. Behind her, Tennessee was chomping at the bit, her secondary batteries almost in range as Akagi and Kaga began lashing out directly with bolts of spirit fire.

"Torpedoes, now!" Thorson commanded, watching as his destroyer escorts swept out of their battleship cover, Laffey included, and unloaded an aquatic salvo. "Guns silent, shields and engines to full! Break them open!"

"This is it, Belle," Downes whispered, keeping her defenses up as best she could as a blue bolt of fire struck her rear left torpedo mount. "Oh you are so dead, goddamn carriers! I liked that hardpoint!"

With South Dakota leading the charge, Thorson's formation tightened behind the wall of torpedoes at his command, arranging themselves in an arrowhead as Arizona was left alone with Yukikaze, Cleveland, Brooklyn, Ark Royal, and Akashi. Unbelievably, the enemy had not turned from battle, continuing to maneuver evasively but not increasing the engagement distance. Without Arizona's assistance Thorson knew that would have been an appropriate decision, his fleet peppered with shells and the occasional torpedo as shields flared and flickered. By her grace, however, his doomed cavalry charge, a tactic as old as warfare itself, was seen to fruition. Through his binoculars, looking at the bridge of an enemy heavy cruiser, the Commander picked out a pretty, black-haired girl with yellow eyes and red, demonic horns jutting from her forehead. Her eyes were wide and white with fear. It was time. "Open fire!"

At his command South Dakota finally allowed herself to fall back as Tennessee put on a burst of speed, fueled by bloodlust and the promise of vengeance. She could see the secondary guns on the carriers that had attacked her at Pearl Harbor, she was so close. None would deny her. "Get out of my way!" she roared, turning her main batteries and secondaries on the closest ships and lashing out indiscriminately. Command towers and main batteries burned or were blown to pieces, with Downes maneuvering expertly in her wake and firing an unnaturally high number of shells into the confused and routing masses before dodging back to Tennessee's other side. Maryland and Zed were employing a similar strategy, while Javelin led West Virginia's way, dodging incoming fire with surprising grace and speed while the lumbering Union colossus simply eviscerated any enemies left at what was, for naval combat, point blank distance. The attack was not without its downsides, however, as Akagi and Kaga lashed out directly with their flames, inflicting terrible pain and damage on ships that found themselves unable to properly block their attacks. Despite the kitsune's heroics, the fact of the matter remained that they were at a disadvantage, and the towering columns of fire suddenly broke as Pennsylvania, California, Colorado, Minneapolis, Portland, and Indiannapolis all trained their guns on them and fired in unison.

"Why won't they sink?!" Akagi shrieked, biting her lip until blood spilled down to her chin. It was a fitting pain to go with the bruising her ribs had just endured. "Just die already!" While Akagi's towering rage alone was enough to roast the superstructure of the Yamashiro from a distance, the fact remained that Thorson's fleet had survived both torpedo and aircraft, and was now wreaking havoc, killing and maiming indiscriminately as a battleship that should have burned in the docks at Pearl Harbor bore down on a now crippled Hiryuu, her engines and rudder long disabled by armor piercing shells.

"My lords… Akagi-sama, Kaga-sama," the rabbit coughed as Soryuu tried to launch more planes only to have them immediately gunned down. "You can still… get out."

Kaga watched with horror as battleships that looked like a force sent from hell, charred and missing turrets, AA mounts, and secondary batteries, nevertheless carried on, alive, capable, and fueled by a rage that not even she and Akagi could understand. The Union's remaining guns tore into her troops and decimated her ships. Hiryuu was correct, the hundreds of meters between the first and second carrier divisions would seal both of their fates. "Akagi, we need to leave, now. Any longer and we will be unable to outrun him."

"Damnit. Damnit! DAMNIT!" Akagi screeched, conjuring another fireball and launching it directly at the Fusou. The shrine maiden yelled in pain as many of her smaller guns were melted and her forward decks set ablaze, forcing Thorson to take her up in his arms and move as quickly as he could to the stern of the ship, ready to leap overboard minutes later as the fires slowly spread. Though the attack was impressive and terrifying, it encompassed the extent of Akagi's ability to influence a battle now firmly out of her control, a gamble that had shattered the Union and, were it not for the divine grace of a ship that should have been dead, would have ended the war entirely. "All ships, full retreat! Hold formation and return to the Sanctuary!"

With Thorson unable to command the situation, Pennsylvania took up the mantle of commanding officer as the first carrier division, their escorts, and any other ship that could break engagement with Thorson's forces broke and fled. "They're retreating! Stay alert, disable any enemy ships you can and try not to kill them. You know how Thorson does business. End any who fight back. Go!"

Tennessee needed no encouragement, barrelling forward over the waves at the stricken Hiryuu, continuing to pound the carrier with shell fire. No longer was she at point blank in a naval sense. She was at point blank range, period. "This is for Nevada, you bastard!" she roared as Downes was forced to back off her stern, gazing on with wonder and dreaded excitement as Tennessee shielded her bow and rammed into the Hiryuu amidships, splitting the carrier in half in a display every bit as vulgar as the first carrier division's area denial capabilities. "Holy shit that was awesome," the athletic destroyer murmured.

"Hiryuu-chan!" Soryuu screamed, limping along her flight deck, arm outstretched as the sounds of shearing metal carried over the battlefield. Exhausted, drained of her ability to fight, and riddled with holes, all she could do was drop to her knees and watch as her sister's ship suffered Tennessee's wrath. If Laffey's attack against Hiei had turned the tide, Tennessee's had ended the battle completely. Every gun on both sides fell silent as Akagi, Kaga, and the rest of the Sakura were forced to abandon the wounded, retreating to the north and west. Aboard the Hiryuu, the white-furred rabbit found herself contemplating how she wished to die. A proud, tanned, Union woman was advancing on her, rigging drawn as she casually leapt from her own boat and 'boarded' the carrier.

"Well, that explains a few things," she agreed with herself, coughing into her hand only to come away looking at blood. "Here to finish what we started… then I will too." Using that same blood, Hiryuu imbued her remaining talismans with her very will and threw them as far as she could off her deck. Tennessee, in no mood to play games, fired a full salvo from her rigging and knocked Hiryuu to the ground. The rabbit did not find her feet again.

"Shit, cunning little snake," Tennessee swore as the talismans, borne by the wind, materialized into a wing of dive bombers so low to the ocean that they couldn't be targeted, heading at full speed to the east. Behind her, Thorson and Fusou had been evacuated to the Akashi, with the majority of the bulins engaged in fire damage control aboard the flagship. Thorson could only assume the target of the aircraft.

"Javelin, Yukikaze, Yuudachi, Downes, follow those aircraft and make contact with the Union task forces! Render assistance if necessary. All ships engaged in pursuit, break off and search the area for survivors and cubes. We need those more than anything else. We will regroup at Midway itself," he commanded, holding a hand to his head as the pains of the battle slowly left him. Being connected to Fusou when she'd sustained damage had not been the most pleasant experience, but the shrine maiden was alive, and that was all that mattered. Aboard the slowly sinking rear half of the Hiryuu, Tennessee finally loomed over the woman who had bloodied her and her friends half a year prior. She watched silently, a scowl on her face, as the bruised and beaten carrier tried to stand, another wracking cough spilling her blood on Tennessee's boots.

"Surrender," she ordered coldly. "Or don't. I'd prefer that."

"I… won't…" Hiryuu declared, barely able to keep her eyes open. Tennessee's once blinding anger, now a more manageable inferno, did not completely overpower her appreciation for the Sakura carrier's sheer guts. As she slumped over on her deck, Hiryuu could only grunt as Tennessee took her by her collar and held her aloft.

"If you survive this, know that you owe your life to Commander Thorson. It's more than you deserve," the Union battleship insisted fiercely before throwing her to the deck and ripping her shard from her neck.

Far in the distance, Akagi gave her final murderous orders as the Sakura fleet escaped to fight another day. "Iroha, take your sisters and finish what we started here. This war no longer concerns the Union. Ensure they understand that."

"With pleasure, Lady Akagi. We were growing bored playing at recon."


End file.
